Postdata
by erpmeis
Summary: Lana descubre por casualidad los fanfic y decide hacer una historia de SwanQueen. Jennifer descubre por casualidad los fanfic y decide empezar a leer historias de SwanQueen. El destino hará que lea el fic de Lana y le envíe un PM... ¿Se podrán juntar ambos mundos? Historia basada en MORRILLA y SWANQUEEN. COMPLETADA
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: Lana descubre por casualidad los fanfic y decide hacer una historia de SwanQueen. Jennifer descubre por casualidad los fanfic y decide empezar a leer historias de SwanQueen. El destino hará que lea el fic de Lana y le envíe un PM... ¿Se podrán juntar ambos mundos? Historia basada en MORRILLA y SWANQUEEN**

**Descargo responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan a lo largo de los capítulos me pertenecen, al igual que sus historias.**

**Nota de la autora: Creo que la vida privada de una persona es muy importante, por ese motivo todas las personas que no trabajen en Once Upon a Time, y que rodeen a las actrices Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison serán inventadas, al igual que sus historias, y cualquier otro dato que se pueda divulgar en esta historia sobre dichas actrices.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: DESCUBRIENDO LOS FANFIC**

_La casualidad no es, ni puede ser más que una causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido._

_(Voltaire) _

**13 de octubre de 2013 – En alguna cafetería perdida (Los Ángeles)**

\- ¿Lana?... ¡Lana!

\- Si… si, perdón, lo siento – La voz de Lana se pudo escuchar envuelta entre el ruido de aquella cafetería tan pintoresca con decoración estilo Art Déco– Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos… ¿Qué decías?

\- Te preguntaba qué harías después de la serie… Supongo que no durará más de una o dos temporada más – Martha, su amiga del colegio, siempre estaba pendiente de la morena. Incluso cuando la fama le sorprendió de repente hace dos años.

\- No sé… Tengo varios proyectos sobre la mesa – Lana cogió la cucharita de su café y empezó a hacer un remolino dentro de él. Últimamente pensaba mucho sobre su futuro y sobre si este tenía una definición clara, pero lo único claro que tenía era que su vida pronto cambiaría y debía elegir bien su camino – Aunque…

\- No te quedes callada… ¿Aunque?

\- Llevo años metida en el mundo de la interpretación me gustaría probar algo nuevo…

\- ¿Algo nuevo como qué? – Martha la miró expectante mientras se colocaba un mechón de su cabellera larga y pelirroja detrás de su oreja. A veces tenía la sensación de tener que sacar la información a Lana con sacacorchos.

\- No sé... Había pensado… Tal vez… - Lana seguía mirando como la cucharita removía su cappuccino.

\- Me duermo

\- Había pensado intentar dirigir algo… o escribir algo… - Lana levantó su mirada perdida al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras – Aún no lo tengo muy claro.

\- Ya lo veo… Tus elocuentes palabras me lo habían indicado.

\- Eres muy graciosa ¿Lo sabes?.. – El silencio se hizo entre aquellas mujeres durante unos segundos - Me gustaría por un tiempo alejarme de las pantallas. Aunque sé que ahora es el peor momento pues, como dicen en Hollywood, estoy en la pequeña cima de la televisión – Lana sonrió tristemente. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando lo que le estaba pasando. Ser, de cierta manera, valorada por su trabajo, que ya había olvidado que la llevó a elegir ser actriz.

\- Es fácil… No te alejes… Intenta llevar las dos cosas a la vez… - Los ojos marrones de Martha no dejaban de observar cada movimiento de Lana.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil… Actuar me sale casi por instinto, pero escribir… Escribir es diferente… Nunca he escrito de seguido… Bueno sin contar en las redes sociales – Lana esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

\- Por ese motivo… Sigue actuando, y aprovéchate de ser una magnifica actriz – El tono de Martha se volvió más pijo al decir este último apelativo. – Y en tu tiempo libre escribe… Ve entrenando… Poco a poco… Da algún curso o algo parecido.

\- Me parece buena idea – Lana se dio cuenta que en la última mesa de la cafetería había dos chicas que no paraban de mirarla y reírse. Miró su reloj, e intentó adivinar cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que le viniesen a pedir un autógrafo. No es que ella fuera creída, sino más bien lo miraba como una simple diversión para no agobiarse por estar siempre en el punto de mira de los demás. Se sentía observada a todas horas, y de esta manera esa sensación disminuía un poco. - ¿Y qué quieres que escriba?

\- Historias… No te veo de periodista de noticias querida – Dijo Martha sacando la lengua.

\- Muy bien… Las escribo y ¿Las dejo sobre mi escritorio? – Lana se colocó un poco el pelo - ¿Cómo se si serán buenas? ¿Me lo indicarás tú?

\- Pero que dices… No tengo tiempo ni para leer mi horóscopo…. Lo mejor es que las publiques – Martha absorbió la última parte que le quedaba de su café.

\- Llamo a un editor, y le digo: hola Soy Lana Parrilla, publícame esto porque tengo ganas de experimentar con mi vida… ¿En serio crees que las cosas funcionan así?

\- Me refiero a publicarlo en internet, y saber qué tal escribes y cómo son tus historias.

\- ¡Ah! – Lana decidió no hablar, ahora mismo se encontraba muy perdida. Podía tener conocimientos de muchas otras cosas, pero saber cómo publicar no era una de ella, aún estaba un poco pez, y sabía que su amiga en este sentido estaba muy avanzada, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era publicista.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuándo estuve mala y tuve que quedarme en casa tres meses?

\- Si… Fue una tortura para todos – Lana mostró su hermosa sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

\- Pues después de leer mil libros, decidí que lo mejor sería engancharme a una serie

\- ¿Qué serie?

\- No es importante en esta historia

\- ¿Qué serie? – Lana se rió aún más. Sabía muy bien que si su amiga no había especificado serie porque algo tenía que ocultar. Conocía esa evasión muy bien.

\- Farscape… ¿Contenta?

\- No… Hasta que no lo busque en internet y sepa qué narices es no estaré contenta. ¿Cómo se escribe?

\- Como te decía… Me enganché a esa serie… Y empecé a buscar cosas de ellas para no aburrirme… En mi búsqueda encontré una página en la que la gente publicaba sus historias que hacían referencia a la serie pero que cambiaban el desarrollo de esta.

\- No entiendo...– Lana estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

\- De acuerdo… A ti te gusta la serie Friends… ¿No? – Lana afirmó con la cabeza - Y te hubiera gustado que Joey se hubiese liado con Phoebe ¿No?- Lana volvió a confirmar con la cabeza. – Pues en este sitio, basándote en cosas de la serie escribirías una historia sobre estos dos. Y la gente puede leer esta historia y comentar si le gusta o no.

\- ¿En serio?… ¿Y a quién le gusta ese tipo de historias?

\- A muchísimas personas… De todas formas, es solo para que escribas historias… Te desarrolles y la gente pueda opinar para que te ayude… Además, nadie te ve, es algo anónimo. Te puedes poner el nombre de un usuario.

\- No lo veo yo muy claro- Lana terminó también su último trago de café.

\- ¿Has leído 50 sombras de Grey? – Lana sintió cómo un calor de repente emanaba desde su interior. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo. – Veo que si… Pues su autora lo había publicado antes cómo un fic.

\- Me pierdo… ¿Qué es un fic?

\- Lo que te estoy contando… ¿Me estas escuchando?.- El suspiro de Martha casi se oyó en toda la cafetería.

\- Claro que sí… Pero antes me estabas hablando de historias y en un segundo me hablas de no sé qué fic… Y….Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre.. ¿Fic?... ¿Qué es un fic?

\- Está bien, está bien – Martha levantó las manos en señal de rendición - Viene de FanFiction…

\- No sé si me convence la idea... – Lana puso cara de absoluta duda. Aquello no terminaba de convencerla.

\- Está bien… Tú solo búscalo en internet e investiga… Déjate llevar un poco Lana... conociéndote como te conozco sé que te gustarán los Fanfic.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Lana imitando a su amiga movió sus manos en señal de rendición. – Y ahora dime, ¿Qué tal van esos nervios? ¿Tienes ya el traje?

\- Estoy nerviosa, encantada, asustada… - Martha sonrió cómo una niña pequeña ante un helado gigante – No puedo creer que solo falten tres meses.

\- Me hace mucha ilusión que por fin hayáis tomado esa decisión… Carol y tú habéis pasado por mucho, y las dos os merecéis una pizca de felicidad – Lana acercó su mano y la depositó encima de la de Martha ofreciéndola una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Lo sé… Pero no puedo creerlo… Aún creo que vivo en un seño, un bonito sueño.

\- Perdona Lana – Las dos chicas que antes estaban mirando se habían acercado hasta la mesa de las dos mujeres. Una de ella llevaba un boli y un lápiz que acercó a la vez que preguntaba con voz muy tímida - ¿Podrías firmarnos un autógrafo?

\- Si claro – Lana retiró su mano de la de su amiga, cogió el bolígrafo y el papel, y esbozó una gran firma en él. Luego sonrió y devolvió ambos objetos. – Aquí tenéis.

Martha se había quedado mirando la escena sin inmutarse. Ya estaba acostumbrada a todo esto, y no le importaba en absoluto. Era parte inseparable de la fama de su amiga, y por lo tanto, también formaba parte de ellas cuando quedaban en un lugar público

Lana, dejó de mirar a las dos chicas y después dirigió su mirada al reloj. Cinco minutos habían tardado. Sonrió, y miró de nuevo a su amiga que se volvía a colocar un mechón detrás de la oreja.

\- Y ahora… no escapas Señorita, cuéntame todo lo de la boda y dime en qué puedo ayudar

La conversación giró en torno a la boda los quince minutos restantes que estuvieron en el local, pero en la cabeza de Lana de vez en colaba la palabra Fanfiction. Así que se hizo una nota mental. Navegar por aquella página, y ver si merecía la pena llevar a cabo la idea que había tenido su mejor amiga.

**15 de octubre de 2013 – Casa de los Morrison - Smith (Los Ángeles)**

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Leo

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- Nada interesante… Cosas – Jennifer no pudo estudiar el rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su sobrina, ya que estaba concentrado observando algunos cuadros de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Y qué es ese nada interesante? – Volvió a mirar a su sobrina. Pero esta ya había controlado un poco la sensación que había aparecido segundos atrás debido a las preguntas de su tía.

\- Realmente te aburres, ¿Verdad tía?

\- No… Simplemente me preocupo por mi sobrina favorita – Dijo Jennifer con una gran sonrisa

\- Soy tu sobrina favorita porque no tienes otra más. –Alexandra, que así se llamaba la sobrina de Jennifer, miró con expectación que contestaría su tía. Pues sabía muy bien que casi siempre tenía salidas ingeniosas. Por eso le encantaba que una vez a la semana les hiciese una visita.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra – Jennifer sacó la lengua – Venga dime, ¿Qué lees?

\- ¿Sabes que es muy extraño que un adulto se lo pase mejor con una niña de 13 años que con los demás adultos? – Alexandra había improvisado su propio despacho en la habitación dedicada a la lectura. Había cogido una mesa y la había puesto de tal forma que Jennifer no pudiese leer que estaba viendo en su ordenador portátil. Estaban una frente a la otra.

\- No es que me lo pase mejor… Es que no quiero que tu padre me eche el sermón de todos las semanas…. Jen ¿Ya sabes qué harás después de esta serie? – Jennifer puso la voz más grave para imitar a su hermano – Jen, conozco a un amigo de mi trabajo qué está soltero… Jen…Bla...Bla

\- Vale, vale – Alexandra interrumpió aquel discurso de su tía, aunque, en el fondo, le encantaba como esta imitaba a su padre en gestos y voz – Entonces ¿Por qué vienes a cenar si no te gusta que te dé el sermón?

\- Porque mi nevera está vacía… Tiene anorexia… – Aclaró Jennifer con cara triste. Ciertamente, debido a los últimos días de rodaje no había podido ir a la compra, y tampoco le apetecía comer sola en algún restaurante de su barrio.

\- Cuéntame cosas de la serie – La sonrisa pícara de Alexandra salió nada más pronunciar esa frase.

\- Ha… ha… si tú no cuentas yo tampoco. – Jennifer cruzó los brazos imitando a un niño pequeño.

\- Eso no vale… ¿Sabes lo popular que sería si supiese las cosas que pasaran en la serie?

\- Alex… ¡Pon la mesa! – Una voz femenina que sonaba desde la sala de al lado interrumpió la conversación. Por los pelos, pensó Jennifer. Ya se estaba quedando un poco acorralada. Digamos que le costaba mucho negarse a su sobrina.

\- ¡Ya voy mama! – Alexandra miró a su tía mientras se levantaba de la silla, y puso cara triste – El deber me llama… Vuelvo en tres minutos. – Alexandra minimizó la página de internet antes de salir, y entornó la pantalla del ordenador portátil unos centímetros antes de salir corriendo.

\- Aquí te espero – Jennifer, que aún seguía, posó los codos encima de la mesa, y reposó su cara en la palma de sus manos. Observó como su sobrina salía rápidamente por la puerta, y sonrío. Parecía mentira que aquella niña castaña, no muy alta y de ojos verdes, fuera a cumplir la semana que viene 13 años. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente ¿Qué podía regalarle? Quizás una colección de libros. A ella le gustaba leer mucho. Pero ¿De qué tipo? Sin pensárselo dos veces se incorporó de su postura, y giró el ordenador de mano que estaba frente a ella. Abrió la pantalla del todo. No había ningún pdf, tan solo una página de internet minimizada. Así que decidió maximizarla. Era una página un tanto extraña en su formato. Miró la barra del navegador ¿ ? Nunca había hablado de esta página. Ojeó esta rápidamente, parecía el capítulo de alguna historia. Ya no le parecía tan extraña. En una lectura rápida divisó la palaba Belle, Gold y sexo. Volvía a considerar aquello una página rara ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué estaba leyendo su sobrina y por qué lo había ocultado con evasiones? Porque ciertamente, por muy tonta que se hiciera, su sobrina había disimulando antes cuando le había preguntado por su lectura.

Se trataba de los personajes de Once Upon a Time, pero no parecía el resumen de ningún capítulo. Siguió leyendo un poco más, no mucho más ya que un ruido del pasillo hizo que volviese a girar de nuevo el ordenador dejándolo como estaba minuto atrás. No apareció nadie pero su nombre se escuchó bien claro y bien fuerte indicándola que debía dirigirse también al comedor con el resto de la familia. Y así lo hizo. Se levantó y se dirigió al comedor.

Al llegar, vio que su sobrina aún seguía poniendo la mesa, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de terminar. Para no molestarla, se asomó sutilmente a la cocina. Y vio que su hermano y su cuñada estaban también ultimando la comida. Tampoco quiso interrumpir intentando salir sin hacer ruido, pero fue su hermano Thomas quien se dio cuenta de su presencia, siendo de esta manera el primero en hablar:

\- Bueno. Bueno… Si Jen ha venido a ayudar. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- Ha... ha… Muy gracioso, el sentido del humor debe heredarse– Jennifer dijo sonriendo – Pero que sepas que solo he venido a ver si estabais intentando meter veneno en mi comida

\- Poco me falta.

\- ¡Chicos! – Raquel Smith, la cuñada de Jennifer, interrumpió aquel pequeño pique entre hermanos – Id al comedor. En breve, saldrá el pollo.

\- Te has librado de una buena – Susurró Thomas a su hermana, a la vez que dejaba el mandil colgado cerca de la puerta, y le indicaba a esta que era hora de salir en dirección al comedor. Conocía bastante bien a Raquel y sabía que faltaba menos de un minuto para que se pusiera histérica si veía más gente en la cocina.

Enseguida llegaron al comedor, ya que entre la cocina y esta habitación solo había un pasillo de dos metros. La casa no era muy grande. Pero si muy cómoda en su distribución.

Alexandra ya había terminado de colocar la mesa, y fue la primera en sentarse para esperar la comida. La segunda fue Jennifer, que se sitúo al lado de su sobrina. Posteriormente lo hizo Thomas que se sitúo enfrente de Alexandra. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Raquel apareció con un enorme pollo.

\- Thomas, porfi, córtalo… Voy a ver si sigue dormido Adrian – Adrian era el hijo recién nacido de Thomas y de Raquel. Ya casi se habían olvidado de los cuidados que necesitaba un bebe. Y Jennifer que digamos no era de gran ayuda en este sentido. Según sus palabras, los bebes eran aburridos, no hacían nada más que comer y dormir.

\- De acuerdo… Allá voy – Thomas cogió un cuchillo de trinchar y empezó a hacer tonterías con él como si fue un samurái. Alexandra y Jennifer no tardaron en soltar las primeras carcajadas.

\- Como te vea mama, ella será la que te trinche a ti…. Con la comida no se juega.

\- Muy graciosa, tu madre no haría eso… Pero, por si acaso, no le cuentes nada – La sonrisa cómplice de Thomas fue correspondida con la sonrisa cómplice de Alexandra – Por cierto, ¿Has traído la cuchara para servir la salsa?

\- Ups… Se me olvidó – Alexandra hizo amago de levantarse, pero enseguida fue parada por su padre.

\- No te preocupes… Ya voy yo

Thomas dejó depositado en la mesa el cuchillo de trinchar y el tenedor con el que se estaba intentando ayudar. Y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a la sobrina y a la tía solas en el comedor. Este momento fue aprovechado por Jennifer para intentar hablar con su sobrina. El texto que había leído antes en el improvisado despacho la había dejado un poco inquieta. No era que su sobrina de casi 13 años no pudiera leer ese tipo de lecturas; le preocupaba saber por qué la leía. ¿A qué edad empezaba ahora la sexualidad? ¿Ese tipo de texto tendría algún control? Un momento ¿Saldría también su personaje? El miedo empezó a invadir cada uno de sus sentidos. No había leído mucho antes, por lo que el desconocimiento le estaba haciendo imaginar miles de cosas, y ninguna de ellas era buena.

\- Bueno… Al final no me has dicho que estaba leyendo – Jennifer preguntó como si se tratase de una pregunta casual, no meditada.

\- Nada… Unos apuntes de clase. – Alexandra no levantó la cabeza ante esta respuesta, seguía mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Apuntes de clase? – Jennifer frunció el ceño, e intentó recordar cuando su sobrina le había mentido. Pero no encontró respuesta. Nunca había pillado una mentida de Alex, esta era la primera vez. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué escondía aquel texto que no se podía contar?

\- Sí, esas cosas que los profes suelen mandar, y que son un coñazo.

\- Esa boca Alexandra – La voz de Raquel se hizo presente en el comedor.

\- Lo siento mama – Alexandra se disculpó, y acto seguido se acercó un poco más a su tía y con un sutil susurro siguió hablando- A veces creo que mi madre es Dios… siempre está en todas partes.

La sonrisa de Jennifer no pudo ser disimulada, y por un breve momento se olvidó de la mentira, y de lo que su sobrina se traía entre manos. Pero este olvido no tardó mucho. Veinte minutos después, cuando ya habían comenzado la cena, y la escena en la mesa se había hecho más que rutinaria. Jennifer miró de reojo a su sobrina, y se hizo una nota mental, averiguar en casa qué era esa página Fanfiction en la que había aquel escrito subidito de tono, e investigar por qué su sobrina quería ocultarlo.

* * *

**¿Continuará?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este primer episodio? ¿Merece una continuación la historia? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia… Tanto por los comentarios, como por los que la siguen o los que la han marcado como su favorita… En serio, muchas gracias... Espero no defraudar en su continuación ;)**_

_**Antes de empezar con la historia comunicar que he realizado un cambio en las fechas del primer capítulo, no sería 2014, sino 2013.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESCUBRIENDO SWANQUEEN (PRIMERA PARTE)**

**No tenía miedo a las dificultades: Lo que le asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros****(Paulo Coelho)**

**1 de noviembre 2013 - Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

\- OK… Está bien

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si… Creo que puede ser una forma de logar mis objetivos – Decía Lana mientras se incorporaba con su ordenador portátil en el sofá – Ahora… Dime cómo funciona.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí – Le sonreía Martha mientras le quitaba el ordenador para ponérselo ella en su regazo.

\- Muy graciosa. – Lana bebió un poco del vino que se había servido y empezó a jugar saboreándolo un poquito. Le encantaba la sensación que dejaba en su paladar.

\- Bueno… A lo que íbamos – Martha empezó a teclear – Lo primero es meterse en la página .net... – La página tardó solo unos segundos en cargarse. Por lo que pudo observar Lana no había fotos ni colores destacados, más bien eran colores fríos. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la voz de Martha que seguía hablando - ¿Quieres que te haga un usuario?

\- Vamos por pasos, que te conozco – Lana se acercó un poco más en el sofá a su amiga para divisar mejor el ordenador. - ¿Esta es la página principal?

\- Sí, parece un poco liosa, pero no es así… Te lo demostraré… Pero antes déjame que pruebe este Rioja– Martha intentó coger la copa de vino que había dejado Lana para ella mientras hacía malabares con el ordenador. Una vez qué ya obtuvo su primer trago empezó con una sería de preguntas - ¿De qué quieres escribir?

\- ¿Cómo de qué quiero escribir? – Lana le miró rápidamente, dudosa de la pregunta en sí.

\- ¿Cine o series?

\- Ah… No lo sé… Supongo que series… No quisiera estropear algunas de mis películas favoritas.

\- Ni yo que lo hicieras – Martha sonrió con cariño. Aquel tipo de bromas era muy habitual entre ellas. – Ahora… ¿Qué serie?

\- ¿Qué series hay?

\- Todas las del mundo querida.

\- Déjame un minuto para que lo piense – El segundo trago de Lana no tardó en llegar. ¿De qué serie podía escribir? Necesitaba de momento algo fácil para poder empezar, pero no se la ocurría ninguna serie actual que conociera bien, hacía muchos años que no tenía tiempo para ver la televisión, y las que conocían había pasado muchos años para acordarse de algunos detalles, o incluso de nombres o situación. Tercer trago. ¿Una serie? De pronto y sin tiempo para darle muchas vueltas, se le ocurrió la serie perfecta. Y enseguida esta idea salió al exterior.– Once Upon a Time.

\- ¿Cómo? – Martha había dejado de prestar atención a su amiga un minuto atrás y se había centrado en las novedades que salían en la página que tenía abierta del navegador. Por ese motivo el comentario de su amiga le tomó por sorpresa. Tanto fue así que estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino recién bebido.

\- Quiero escribir sobre Once Upon a Time.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí… Es la única serie ahora que conozco bien, y puede ser divertido. ¿No crees?

\- Supongo – Martha levantó los hombros para acompañar a sus palabras. Luego miro otra vez a la pantalla del ordenador - ¿Y de qué tipo de historia quieres escribir? – El silencio por unos segundos se hizo entre las dos- ¿Amor? ¿Familia? ¿Acción?

\- Amor… - La morena no lo dudó - Creo que de momento será lo más fácil. – Tomó otro sorbo. – De todas formas, ¿Se puede ver la preferencia de la gente?

\- ¿La preferencia?

\- Si… lo que les gusta leer… Es decir, las historias que son las favoritas.

\- Sí, solo hay que buscarlo, y te aparece la preferencia. – Martha observó que Lana la miraba intensamente esperando su acción - ¿supongo que esa mirada quieres decir que busquemos las preferencias?

\- Sí… Eso quiere decir.

\- De acuerdo – Martha se colocó mejor el ordenador en su costado para escribir mejor – Lo primero es buscar la serie… Así que aquí arriba seleccionamos _Tv Shows_… En esta página se encuentran todas las series… Seleccionamos Once Upon a Time – Martha hizo una pausa. Y recolocó de nuevo el ordenador de tal forma que fuera cómodo de usar pero que también pudiera ser observado por Lana. – Para hacer una selección más minuciosa nos vamos a arriba de esta página… Donde pone _Filters_.. Y nos sale este menú...

\- Lo veo. - Comentó Lana.

\- En el primer filtro seleccionaremos _Favorites_, ya que quieres saber las preferencias de las personas… También puedes ver aquellas historias más seguidas o las más comentadas… - Martha giró su cabeza para mirar bien la expresión perdida de Lana – No te preocupes, pronto le cogerás el tranquillo. – Y volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el portátil- ¡Ah! No te olvide de poner que te muestre todos los _Rated_.

\- _¿_Qué es el _Rated _o qué son_?_ – Para Lana aquello todo era nuevo, extraño, pero en el fondo atrayente.

\- Es como están catalogadas las historias. Yo pongo que me enseñe todas… No tengo problemas con la violencia o el sexo.

\- ¿Sexo? – Lana empezó a sonrojarse.

\- Ya lo iras viendo – Martha sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero en estos momentos sería difícil explicarle esa parte a su amiga. - Y ahora aceptamos.

\- ¿No cambiamos nada más?

\- No, ya que no estamos interesados, de momento, en ningún personaje. – Martha aceptó la búsqueda y enseguida le aparecieron nuevas historias- Y aquí tienes las preferencias – Antes de enseñarle mejor la pantalla a Lana ojeó por encima cada historia y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle- Pero ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacer otra búsqueda por personajes… ¿Dime los dos que más te guste?

\- Un segundo… ¿Estas intentando esconder algo?... Te conozco Martha… - Lana se dio cuenta del titubeo de su amiga a la hora de enseñarle la pantalla - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ponen muy mal a mi personaje?

\- Yo no diría eso exactamente

\- ¿Entonces? – Lana se incorporó en el sofá un poquito para dejar la copa de vino en la mesa de estar. Luego miró a Martha de nuevo – Déjame verlo.

\- Tu misma. – Martha situó el ordenador en el regazo de Lana y se recostó un poquito mientras seguía sujetando su copa de vino. Los ojos no dejaron de mirar a Lana. Quería ver su primera impresión al leer las historias.

\- _Ese año_ – Lana empezó a leer los títulos en voz alta – Por lo que veo va de Emma y Regina… No veo nada malo... Bueno… Sigamos… _La stripper_ … - Lana empezó a reírse- Aquí estoy casada, y por lo que veo contrato una stripper para algo – Martha no daba crédito a lo que estaba percibiendo. Lana aún no había caído en la cuenta. ¿No se está fijando en las fotos de las historias? Pensó. Eso le ayudaría un poco a saber lo que está leyendo, concluyó –_La vecina de enfrente_… Supongo que en esta historia aparezco como la vecina mala – Lana comenzó a reírse, aunque su sonrisa desapareció unos dos segundos después al leer la palabra Swanqueen, ya que sabía muy bien a qué hacía reseña. Así que siguió leyendo los resúmenes de las historias prestando ahora más atención – _Tú yo nunca jamás_… ¿Atractiva Swan? – Martha comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa. – _Mensajes recibidos_… _Una nueva vida_… _ – _Lana leía en voz alta algunos de los títulos, mientrás que internamente hacia lo mismo con el resumen. Todo parecía apuntar a qué estas historias estaban dirigidas a unir a Emma y a Regina. Pero aún no estaba del todo segura. No hasta que llegó al resumen de unas de las historias – _Recuérdame_… No… No puede ser… No

\- ¿El qué? – Martha sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando Lana, incluso ella misma había leído alguna que otra historia de las que su amiga había pronunciado en voz alta.

\- ¿Me has metido en una página de lesbianas?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Todo lo que veo son historias que apuntan a una relación entre el personaje de Emma y Regina – Lana miraba directamente a los ojos de su amiga. La conocía bastante bien y sabía que en sus ojos podía encontrar una mentira si fuera el caso.

\- No… no te he metido en una página de lesbianas… Has pedido las preferencias… Y el público es lo que desea… Lo siento mi amor – Martha aún mostraba una gran sonrisa triunfadora.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya es tarde… Deberías irte – Lana dejó el ordenador en la mesa antes de incorporarse rápidamente del sofá.

\- Anda… Quieres que te deje a solas para leer una de esas historias ¿Eh? – Martha también se incorporó, aunque su ritmo fue un poco más lento. Hacía años que no se lo pasaba también con la timidez de Lana.

\- Largo… Ya… - Si bien Lana no sonreía en el fondo no estaba mosqueada. Simplemente estaba sorprendida, y necesitaba recapacitar sobre ello. Apreciaba mucho a su amiga, pero aquello la venía un poco grande y necesitaba estar sola.

\- Aguafiestas – Martha besó en la mejilla a Lana, y comenzó a salir del salón - Hoy estás sola ¿No es así?

\- Sí… Paolo está de viaje. – Contestó Lana. – No regresa hasta el lunes.

\- Entonces… Lee alguna historia – Martha le guiño el ojo – No te arrepentirás.

\- Fuera…

\- ¿Me llamarás? – Martha se colocó el abrigo y el bolso, y se quedó en la puerta de la casa esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

\- Cuando el mundo se acabe – Lana señaló el porche y acompañó a su amiga hasta él. La despedida fue seca, no forzada. Luego se dirigió de nuevo hasta el interior de su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

A paso rápido se trasladó hacia el salón y cogió la copa de vino. Estaba vacía pero pensó que una segunda copa no le haría daño. Cuando esta estuvo servida se quedó mirando de pie su ordenador. En su mente solo había una palabra SwanQueen. Ella ya había oído este nombre anteriormente, incluso había bromeada en el set con los productores, pero no se había parado a pensar hasta qué punto llegaría la repercusión que habían tenido los seguidores de esta relación amorosa. Así que por curiosidad volvió a sentarse de nuevo en el ordenador y siguió ojeando historias, y sus resúmenes. Las historias hacían referencias a las diferentes relaciones de Regina y Emma en diferentes escenarios. Una hora después decidió investigar por todo internet. Encontró foros, más historias, videos en _Youtube_. Las horas pasaron como minutos, y aquel mundo empezó a envolverla. Así que decidió leer algunas de las historias. Su amiga Martha estaría orgullosa de ella, pensó en varias ocasiones. Nunca había leído nada con temática lésbica. No la interesaba en su momento, y sin embargo ahora no la estaba disgustando. Era algo diferente. De momento, le gustaba la parte de saber la historia de ambos personajes, cómo eran sus personalidades, o cómo las veían los diferentes escritores. También quedó sorprendida por los diferentes caminos que en cada historia tomaban las protagonistas. Ese odio y amor. Ese empiece o desarrollo. Esa mezcla de mundos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a una parte más íntima solía parar, o solía saltársela rápidamente… Y es que se había dado cuenta que muchas de las historias, o casi todas, tenían muchas partes sexuales o eróticas. Y por el momento estas partes eran extrañas de asimilar, ya que se trataba de ella en el fondo, se trataba de su cuerpo, y del cuerpo de una compañera de trabajo. Así que, solo leía dos líneas de estas partes y pasaba a otras historias… Cada una más sorprendente que la anterior… Su propio comportamiento era inexplicable, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada… Por mucho que intentaba cerrar el ordenador, apartarse de la lectura o realizar otra actividad, no podía… Y este hecho no era discutible, aquello la estaba creando cierta adicción.

El reloj del comedor dio las 2 de la mañana. Había estado 4 horas atrapada entre páginas e historias en internet. Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió el teléfono para llamar a su amiga. Era viernes y sabía perfectamente que su amiga no se acostaría antes de las 4 de la mañana.

\- ¿Se acabó el mundo y no me he enterado? – La voz en el otro lado del teléfono sonaba ronca.

\- He estado leyendo esas historias durante toda la noche. ¿Contenta?

\- Me alegro… - Martha conocía muy bien a Lana, y sabía que lo haría. La curiosidad a veces le hacía cometer pequeñas locuras de vez en cuando - ¿Solo has llamado para eso?

\- ¿Sabías que hay muchísimas historias sobre nosotras?… Hay blog… - Lana no dejaba de hablar sobre todo lo que había visto – Incluso hay videos de montajes sobre los personajes que interpretamos Jennifer y yo…

\- ¿Se lo vas a contar? – Martha interrumpió.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Jennifer

\- Si claro… La diré que sepas Jennifer que en cientos de historias que circulan por la red te lamo un pezón- En ese mismo momento Lana se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El calor de su cuerpo aumentó, y aunque no había nadie para verla, sus mejillas tornaron de un color rosáceo. - ¡Dios! He dicho pezón y lamer… Y Jennifer…

La charla se vio interrumpida por la carcajada de Martha. Su amiga, en ocasiones, parecía Sor Lana.

\- A veces la lames otra cosa – Martha le encantaba esta situación. Le encantaba picar a Lana. Aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no solo escuchar su reacción sino también verla.

\- ¡No jodas!… ¿Has leído alguna historia de esas?... Dime que no…

\- Ya te dije que sí.

\- Sé que lo dijiste, pero yo no sabía aún su contenido… - Como un torbellino los pensamientos de Lana empezaron a moverse por su mente – Oh Dios… en muchas de esas historias se me describe de una forma.. Oh Dios… Se describe mi cuerpo…

\- Se describe a tu personaje… Además cómo sigas diciendo Dios seguro que se te aparece…Además ¿Desde cuándo eres tan puritana?... Lana, por favor… Que viví contigo la universidad, y lo que no era la universidad…

\- Martha, ambas compartimos el mismo cuerpo sino te habías dado cuenta- Entonces cayó en la cuenta- ¿Me has imaginado desnuda? – Ciertos de pensamientos golpearon su mente, y miles de preguntas asaltaron cada razonamiento - ¿Me has imaginado con Jennifer?

\- No… He imaginado a Regina con Emma. – Corrigió Martha. – Además eres actriz sabes que eso pasa.

\- No me lo puedo creer – Lana daba vueltas en círculos en su comedor mientras seguí hablando por teléfono- Eso es muy pervertido por tu parte… Que lo sepas… ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabías?

\- ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? – Martha ignoró la pregunta de su amiga. No quería alimentar más el pensamiento de Lana. Ya era tarde, y no lograría nada con ello.

\- Debería dejar de hablarle a mi mejor amiga – Lana endureció un poco su tono de voz, aunque aún conservó el hilillo de la histeria con la que había empezado la conversación por teléfono.

\- No… Deberías escribir sobre SwanQueen.

\- Debería llamar a un loquero para que te trate… Eso debería hacer.

\- Eres imposible Señorita Parrilla – Martha suspiró – Ahora yo debería seguir con la fiesta antes que el alcohol se evapore de mi cuerpo… Hablamos esta semana ¿Vale? … Un besito.

\- Un besito, aunque no te lo merezcas.

Lana colgó el teléfono pero no se sentó. ¿Por qué estaba así? Solo eran simples historias de su personaje… Nada más… Aunque, para ser honestos, esas historias eran diferentes a lo que ella creía que la gente escribiría sobre ella… Porque no tenía nada que ver con su vida, con su mundo… Pero, tal y como había dicho Martha con otras palabras, era actriz, su trabajo también acarreaba esto, ser objeto de las fantasías de las personas, independientemente de qué tipo de fantasías fueran estas.

Siguió dando vueltas por el salón, y miró la pantalla del ordenador, y la página que estaba abierta. Suspiró suavemente. Algo había en aquellas historias que la atraía… Quizás no era tan mala idea escribir sobre SwanQueen… Conocer ese mundo… Sería un reto, algo diferente…Quizás lo necesitaba… Con el paso de los minutos empezó a tranquilizarse… Además, a la gente parecía gustarle… Y lo que había leído le había gustado…Un momento… Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente… ¿También tendría que escribir sobre sexo?... Sexo con otra mujer... Ella nunca había estado con una mujer… Martha… Ella le podría ayudar… Aunque lo que había leído era muy explicito… ¿Podría hablar de estas cosas?... Mejor dicho ¿Podría describir estas cosas?...

Se acercó al sofá y se puso cómoda, cogió el ordenador. Si realmente quería escribir en un futuro esta era su gran oportunidad. Nada de miedos, pensó.

\- Ahora solo necesito un buen nick y una historia… - Dijo en voz alta para ella misma- Lana tu puedes… Veamos que nos depara el mundo de SwanQueen

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios o sugerencias.**_

_**También me gustaría que me ayudarais a escoger un nick para Lana.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo Jennifer describirá el mundo de SwanQueen.**_

_**Nota: La búsqueda que realiza Lana y su amiga es real, y está cogida del día 4 de noviembre. Lo que no he resaltado es que la búsqueda se hace sobre las historias en español, pero el motivo es porque entonces no habría mucha coherencia con el idioma de las protagonistas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenas!**_

_**De verdad que no sé cómo agradecer el apoyo a esta historia. Así que muchísimas gracias a todos los que la leen, los que la siguen o los que la hicieron favorita.**_

_**Gracias también a los comentarios tan valiosos de: begobeni12, ****neferaiomega**** , ****dibarbaran**** , **** , ****misskimhyun**** , ****Paolacch**** , ****BeaS****, ****Gorgino****, ****sara-nadia**** , ****lucerocanalla**** , ****aquarius7**** , ****anna, ****franchiulla****, ****xxSwanxx****, ****Emanuele Kent****, ****SwanQueenValkubusLover****, ****galaxydragon****, ****Darkhannock****, ****QueenSarahM, ****MuffyCC**** , e invitados.**_

_**También, gracias por esas ideas sobre el nick de Lana. Por ahora estos son los que me habéis dicho: b****ipolarheart, monjiqueen, LQueen, ****RegalSwanQueen, EvilSwan RegalSwan SwanMillsFamily, ****QueenIsBack, ****TheRealQueen o alguno con Angel, Reina o Maldad.**_

_**Y ahora sí, espero que os siga gustando. :)**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: DESCUBRIENDO SWANQUEEN (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

**Hay cosas encerradas dentro de los muros que, si salieran de pronto a la calle y gritaran, llenarían el mundo.**

**(Federico García Lorca)**

**11 de noviembre de 2013 – En algún restaurante olvidado (Los Ángeles)**

\- Lo que se debería hacer es perseguir esa economía irregular, no solo la economía ilegal. Ya que esta actividad económica legal aunque oculta a efectos registrales por razones de elusión fiscal o de control administrativo es la que ayuda en cierto sentido a mantener esa economía sumergida…

\- John… ¿Podrías excusarme, por favor? – Jennifer se levantó gradualmente de la silla, su ajustado vestido negro no le permitía hacer movimientos bruscos. Y se dirigió al toilette.

Nada más llegar a su propósito sacó su móvil y llamó a su hermano. No tardó mucho en marcar, ya que lo tenía en números favoritos. Dio tres tonos cuándo se escuchó que alguien descolgaba la línea.

\- ¿Te hice algo muy malo en el pasado, verdad?

\- Hola Jen… ¿Qué tal tu cita?

\- Estoy a punto de cortarme las venas… Ese hombre es una de las personas más aburridas que he conocido… Su tono es tan plano que no sé cuándo se emociona o cuando está triste…Sería una de las mejores armas de destrucción contra el enemigo en una guerra.

\- No será para tanto – La voz risueña de su hermano hizo que Jennifer entornara los ojos. Seguro que Thomas sabía muy bien lo pesado que era su compañero de trabajo.

\- Tú y yo ya hablaremos.

Jennifer colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al aparador del cuarto de baño. Se retocó un poco, y resopló. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar dos horas más de ese auténtico calvario. Primero había sido sobre la economía influyente del siglo XIX, ahora tocaba la economía sumergida, no quería saber qué tipo de economía tocaría después. Además, aquel hombre le resultaba poco atractivo. Su pelo rapado al cero disimulando una posible calvicie, y su bigote fino no llegaban a convencerle del todo

Salió del toilette y se dirigió a su mesa. Observó como en este trayecto muchas de las personas que había cenando en el establecimiento se le quedaron mirando, y luego cuchicheaban entre ellas. Aunque estaba en un buen restaurante, esto no era de extrañar. Con House su carrera había dado un gran salto, era una cara conocida, pero ahora con Once Upon a Time este salto era aún mayor, y la gente la reconocía enseguida.

Al llegar a su mesa puso su mejor cara de actriz, para darle más veracidad a su idea, sacó su móvil y dijo:

\- Lo siento mucho, pero me acaban de informar que debido a este tiempo debemos rodar una escena dentro de una hora…. Tengo que irme… Así que será mejor no pedir la cena...

\- No hay problema… Podemos quedar otro día – Dijo John con su tono plano- Te llamo esta semana y acordamos.

\- No te preocupes – Jennifer volvió a meter el móvil en su minúsculo bolso y luego cogió su gabardina negra. – Empezamos a rodar y ya sabes…

\- No… – La respuesta de John fue rápida y concisa, pero aún mantenía el mismo tono del principio. Jennifer entrecerró los ojos. Aquello era una broma, una pesada broma.

\- Eh… Te llamo yo…- Jennifer sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de crédito y miró al camarero para ser atendida.

\- No te preocupes por la cuenta… Yo me encargo… - Por un segundo a Jennifer le entraron unos pequeños remordimientos – Sabías que en muchos países la económica depende de cierta influencia sobre del monarca..

\- Nos vemos – Aquellos remordimientos desaparecieron en seguida – Cuídate John.

Más rápido que un galgo la rubia salió de aquel restaurante. Las mismas miradas que antes se habían centrado en ella volvieron a centrarse en su salida. Esperaba que nadie hubiera tomado nota del hecho de que había dejado a un hombre casi con el primer plato en la boca. No quería ver al siguiente día en las revistas rosas su desplante, y varias críticas negativas en las que el mejor argumento es inventarse un motivo falso sobre este hecho.

Nada más salir al exterior ya había un taxi parado con la puerta abierta y sujeta por el portero del restaurante. Entró en el coche, y le indicó la dirección al taxista. Le encantaba ir en taxi por la noche, podía observar los kilómetros y kilómetros de calles de la ciudad, todas ellas iguales e iluminadas. Aunque dicho viaje fue corto, en unos 15 minutos ya estaba en casa con los tacones quitados, y saludando a su perro Deseo.

\- Genial – Miró su reloj mientras hablaba en voz alta con su cachorro– Son las ocho y media, y no tengo planes…

Empezó a andar por su casa, pero no encontró nada con lo que te entretenerse, para unas cosas era tarde, y para otras pronto. Así que decidió encender su ordenador portátil. Tras una ojeada a los email, ver que mañana tenía rodaje, se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba en el mismo punto, aburrida.

Miró de nuevo a su canino, para ella era su mejor confidente. Eso sí, un confidente pequeño y peludo.

\- Podría buscar cosas sobre mí… Pero eso sería muy pretencioso, ¿no crees? - Dijo mientras levantaba a su perro de 6 meses de edad para ponérselo en el regazo, y así acariciarlo mejor- ¿Crees que tuve que quedarme en la cita?... No… Ese tío hubiera inventado una economía solo para matarme de aburrimiento… Así que nota mental… matar a mi herm… – Antes de acabar la frase un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Se trataba de la nota mental que se hizo hace unas semanas para investigar lo que estaba ojeando su sobrina.

Jennifer dejó su cachorro otra vez en el suelo y se levantó. Aquella operación se merecía un buen vino. Así que se dirigió a su bodega con forma de baúl y abrió un vino tinto. Luego cogió una copa, y se sirvió un poco de él en ella.

Mucho mejor, pensó. Se acercó al ordenador y se puso cómoda.

\- Veamos… ¿Cómo era? – Intentó recordar la página en la que estaba su sobrina, pero le fue imposible en primera instancia- Tenía que ver con los fans… ¿Fanseries? No ¿Todofans?... No… Era un nombre de escribir o algo así…. ¿Fanwriting?...

Los minutos pasaron mientras Jennifer le daba vueltas a los diferentes nombres que podría tener aquella página. Sabía que estaba el nombre estaba compuesto por dos subnombre. Uno, sabía a ciencia cierta que era de Fan… Ahora solo tenía que recordar el otro

\- ¿Fanhistory?... No… ¿Fanfiction?.. – Los ojos de Jennifer se agrandaron - ¡Bingo! ¡Ese era!

Enseguida tecleo ese nombre en el buscador de Google, y lo primero que le apareció fue .net, así que pinchó para saber si era esa la página que buscaba.

En su forma externa sí que aparentaba ser la misma. Parecía como si fuese un blog de historias. Decidió buscar directamente lo que veía su sobrina. Examinó toda la página, y se percató que en la parte superior estaban los facfiction catalogados, o eso pensó, por libros, dibujos, cine, series… Seguramente sería este dónde estarían los que estaba viendo su sobrina. Así que pinchó en él. Otra página de las mismas características se abrió. En ella se podían ver muchas series ordenadas de una forma extraña. Algunas eran nuevas, y desconocidas. Sin embargo, otras sí que las conocía.

Y entonces se fijó que Once Upon a Time estaba de las primeras en la lista. Dos segundos después ya estaba pinchando en su link. Le salió una lista de los que parecían ¿historias? En ese momento su atención en la pantalla cayó sobre su pierna. Deseo estaba jugando con ella, y eso significaba que quería mimos. Así que volvió a cogerlo para situarlo en su regazo.

\- ¿Quién me iba a decir que esta noche tú serías mi mejor compañía?

Ajeno a sus comentarios, Deseo seguía solicitando arrumacos.

\- Bueno… Más vale sola que más acompañada… Además necesitaba un día para mí, y para saber qué es lo que lee mi sobrina… ¿Tú también quieres averiguarlo?.. – Deseo seguía con su acción de conseguir más caricias- Veamos qué tenemos aquí…_Three night spell_, Hechizo de tres noche… Parece interesante… Belle ha desobedecido las órdenes de su empleador y amo, Ruplestiltskin… ¿El resultado destruirá su relación?... ¿Me pregunto si esta página será solo de Belle y Rumple?... Sigamos…._Diálogos de una Manzana_… Me gusta el título...¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Emma hubiese mordido el hojaldre de manzana hechizada en vez de Henry?...muy Swanqueen… Un Segundo… Ese nombre me suena… Claro que me suena… Es como nos llaman a Lana y a mí para unirnos en la serie… Se lo tengo que contar... Aunque será difícil explicarla cómo di con ello… Así que estás historias también pueden ser de mi personaje… Interesante..._ Swan Queen adultez… Swan Queen adolescencia… Swan Queen niñez…_ \- Jennifer soltó una carcajada- Tenemos hasta una trilogía…

Jennifer paró de leer en alto, para mirar a su perro. Este se había acurrucado como una bola en su regazo. Bebió un poco de su vino, y fijó otra vez su vista en la pantalla leyendo otra vez algunos títulos y sus resúmenes de forma salteada.

\- _Paradojas de sentimientos_… Una traducción… ¿Me pregunto a cuántos idiomas se escribirán estás historias?... Bueno sigamos… Aquí vivimos juntas, y parece que guardamos un secreto… ¿Sabes? Los resúmenes me parecen super interesantes e intrigantes…_Quebrando las máscaras_… Parece que soy la encargada de devolverle la humanidad a la Reina Malvada… Más SwanQueen.. Más SwanQueen.. Otra traducción sobre un contrato… No quiero imaginarme qué tipo de contrato... _El diario de una reina… A Thousan Years_… Creo que esta se ha colado – Jennifer no podía aguantar su risa, incluso si estaba sola – Esta va sobre Regina y Robin… Bueno creo que será suficiente con lo que he investigado… Solo son historias alternativas de los personajes de la serie.

Jennifer cogió su copa y terminó con la última gota de vino. Otra copita no se le sentaría mal, además aún era pronto. Cerró el ordenador provocando que este quedase en hibernación. Se levantó y se sirvió del mismo vino. Luego se acercó a la chimenea. Hacía un poco de frío, así que decidió encenderla. No tardó mucho, ya que tenía todos los elementos a mano. Miró el fuego durante unos minutos, este le agradaba, y, en cierto sentido, también le relajaba. Le encantaba llegar esos días fríos después del set, encender la chimenea, ponerse cómoda, y sentarse cerca de ella para leer un buen libro. Quizás hoy podía hacer lo mismo pero con una de esas historias. Sería una forma de estar más cerca de su Sobrina, y así descubrir qué clase de lectura le gustaba para regalarle un buen libro de regalo. También tendría que pensar en otro completo, pero eso sería luego.

Se dirigió otra vez al ordenador, y lo abrió. Inició su sesión, y la página de fanfiction no se había cerrado. Así que cogió el ordenador y se acercó al lado izquierdo de la chimenea, cerca de la alfombra sentándose sobre ella con las piernas dobladas a modo de flor de loto. El ordenador lo depositó sobre su regazo, al igual que antes había estado su perrito.

Estuvo indagando sobre aquella página sobre una hora aproximadamente. Descubrió que significaba Rated, cómo se realizaba una búsqueda exhaustiva, qué parejas había, cuándo se publicó por primera vez una historia, si esta estaba acabada, que uno también podía escribir o comentar. Aquel mundo en menos de 60 minutos le atrapó. Empezó a mirar más y más resúmenes. Algunos le sorprendieron, otros le hicieron gracia, otros le daba pena. Daba lo mismo quién eras los protagonistas. Leía todos los resúmenes de todas las historias publicadas. Le daban igual los personajes, era fascinación de lo que la gente podía crear a partir de submundos y submundos. Aunque sí que es cierto que lo que más le fascinaba era aquellas en las que su personaje y el de Lana se unían. Aquellas que los autores denominaban historias de SwanQueen. Anteriormente ya había escuchado este nombre, pero no sabía cuál era su difusión.

La tercera copa calló cuándo decidió investigar fuera de los fanfic sobre SwanQueen. Y aunque encontró muchas cosas, entre ellas foros, videos, comentarios, fotos… Todo le reconducía a aquellas historias. Miró a su cachorro que se había dirigido a un hueso de juguete para hacer de las suyas y comentó en voz alta:

\- Tal vez pueda leer alguna de estas historias… No tengo ningún libro empezado…Y… ¿De verdad que me estoy excusando con un perro? – Su sonrisa interna contestó ella sola a la pregunta.

Miró el reloj, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, aún podía tener un par de horas de lectura. Se puso cómoda y empezó a buscar una historia. Había visto alguna que otra interesante, pero ya no se acordaba de cómo lo había hecho. Así que empezó por una historia cualquiera cuyo argumento le pareció curioso, _Una delgada línea_, se trataba de una traducción, y no tenía muchos capítulos, tan solo 3. Así que, literalmente, devoró la historia en poco tiempo. Por ese motivo comenzó otra historia,_ Recuérdame_, esta era un poco más extensa, y de argumento totalmente diferente a la anterior, tardó un poquito más. Más tarde siguieron otras historias como _Cigarrillos de Papel; Ódiame, hiéreme, destrúyeme, ámame; My clarity; Ese año_… Algunas ya estaban completas, pero otras aún seguían escribiéndose por lo que, en este aspecto, sintió mucha frustración. Necesitaba más.

La adicción a todas las historias, a ese nuevo mundo que había descubierto, junto con el calor de la chimenea hizo que las horas cayeran una tras otra. No existía nada más allá de lo que mostraba esa pantalla de ordenador. No existía esa luz del amanecer que entraba por los huecos de las persianas de madera entreabiertas. Tampoco existía ese ruido a rutina en la calle. Solo existían letras, y pensamientos. Pensamientos de estar leyendo una literatura diferente a la habitual. Pensamientos de qué le gustaba las ideas que tenían sobre su relación en la ficción. Pensamientos por descubrir algo diferente. Pensamientos inquietantes sobre esas partes que no solo eran besos. Esas partes íntimas. Ella ya había tenido contacto en su juventud con mujeres. La fama de aquel entonces le permitía, en fiestas, poder disfrutar de todos los placeres. Nada que ver con lo que en la actualidad sentía o vivía. Pero aquellas historias, aquellas historias hacían que sus sentimientos retornasen a esos años de rebeldía absoluta. Aunque, para ser sinceros, también existía la parte menos atrayente, la parte más extraña de todo, y era el hecho de que aquellas historias no solo mostraban una relación lésbica, sino que mostraba una relación lésbica que la incluía a ella y a su compañera de reparto, y esto podía a llegar a ser un poco raro, independientemente del agrado o no a esta misma lectura.

De pronto, un ruido en su habitación la transportó a la realidad, lejos de aquellos pensamientos y relatos. Se trataba de su despertador. Miró a su alrededor y por primera vez en el día se dio cuenta de la luz que entraba por las ventanas, se dio cuenta del ruido de la ciudad. Ya eran las 6.30 de la mañana, y en menos de dos horas tenía que estar en el set rodando.

Así que apagó el ordenador, no sin antes guardar la página por la que iba. Y se incorporó. Tuvo que hacer algunos estiramientos, algo normal, dado que llevaba mucho tiempo con la misma postura. También percibió que, a pesar de que había estado toda la noche metiendo troncos en la chimenea, a estos les quedaba poco para consumirse, quedando ceniza y alguna que otra ascua.

Sin perder más el tiempo, dio de comer a su cachorro, y se arregló. No tardó mucho en este proceso. Un café, una ducha, unos pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta, una buena chaqueta y ya estaba lista; la magia la harían después peluqueros y maquilladores.

A las 7.30 estaba cerrando la puerta. Su último pensamiento: volver pronto a casa. Aún le quedaba mucho SwanQueen por descubrir.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido?...**_

_**Ahora necesito ideas para el nick de Jennifer.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo Lana y Jen se encontrarán en el rodaje. ¿Qué pasará entre ellas después de descubrir SwanQueen?...**_

_**Nota: La página a la que entra Jennifer por primera vez es real en el día 11 de noviembre. La diferencia es que le muestran solo las historias en español. Así mismo, indicaros que todas los nombres de las historias que aparecen también son reales (escogidas al azar), y animo a leerlas (Aunque yo tengo alguna que otra pendiente) ;)**_

_**Nota 2: Cigarrillos de Papel será actualizado (o eso espero) a principios de la semana que viene!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya he vuelto, y sé que con algo de retraso :( La culpa un viaje improvisado.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han hecho esta historia su favorita, la leen o la siguen.**_

_**Muchas gracias por esos fabulosos comentarios: begobeni12, SKRowling, Melissa Swan, MissMariFranco, neferaiomega, Darkhannock, Michii15, batataohara, BeaS, aquarius7, LyzzSwanQueen, MuffyCC, franchiulla, Guest, F. R. Loaiza, Emanuele Kent, dibarbaran, galaxydragon, Anna, PrincesseMal, Gorgino, Guest, SwanQueenValkubusLover. No sabéis lo mucho que ayuda.**_

_**Nota importante: Fijaros bien en este capítulo y en los demás en las fechas :)**_

_**A continuación os pongo un resumen por este largo tiempo sin actualizar:**_

_**Lana quiere aprender para un futuro, así que su mejor amiga le propone que escriba fic. Después de averiguar lo que son, y también averiguar qué es el mundo Swanqueen decide escribir una historia de Emma y Regina. Jennifer por su parte, descubre los fic y el mundo SwanQueen al intentar investigar que leía su sobrina. Este descubrimiento le lleva a ser adicta de los fic, tanto es así que la noche de su descubriendo se queda despierta y ahora tiene que ir al set sin haber dormido. ¿Habrá recuentro entre ellas en el set? ¿Cómo actuarán? ¿Qué pasará en el mundo de los fic y de la realidad?... Disfrutar de la lectura!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: TRAGAME TIERRA**

"No sé si todos tenemos un destino, o si estamos flotando casualmente como en una nube; pero yo creo que pueden ser ambas, puede que ambas estén ocurriendo al mismo tiempo" Forrest Gump

**12 de noviembre de 2013 - Set de rodaje Once Upon a Time (Los Ángeles)**

\- ¿Dura noche?

Jennifer había llegado al set casi con los ojos pegados debido a la trasnochada. En el camino de casa al trabajo decidió pasarte por una cafetería y así poder comprar la suficiente cafeína para que no se notase mucho. Pero había sido una misión imposible, a medida que los minutos pasaban en aquella gran nave, sus ojos se iban cerrando milímetro a milímetro. Tanto es así, que prefirió quedarse en una esquina del decorando intentando ser invisible. Y lo habría logrado si ese día Lana no tuviera sus ojos puesta en ella.

\- Placentera – Los ojos de Lana se abrieron ante tales palabras. Siendo sinceros, la relación que tenía con Jennifer era puramente laboral. Nada de conversaciones intimidas, ni siquiera habían tomado un café por el simple gusto de relacionarse. Jennifer, procesó las palabras que había pronunciado casi en sueños, y se dio cuenta de la connotación, y de que Lana se podría haber imaginado ciertas cosas. De hecho casi no había notado que era Lana la que le hablaba debido al sueño que aún sentía – Perdona Lana, me refiero que me que fue placentera porque me quedé leyendo hasta muy tarde.

\- No te creí que te gustaba tanto leer – Lana se sorprendió gratamente de que su encuentro con Jennifer después de la lectura de los fic estuviese yendo tan bien. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pero eran nervios que podía controlar a la perfección. Por otra parte, también daba gracias de que su mente no le estaba volviendo loca con ciertas cosas que había leído sobre las dos. Y sobre su intención de escribir sobre las dos. La cosa iba bastante bien. - ¿Qué estabas leyendo para que te atrapara de esa forma?

La cafeína que necesitaba Emma vino en forma de pregunta. Ahora sí que estaba despierta. Su cuerpo empezó a tensarse. Sus ojos se abrieron junto con su boca, que no logró pronunciar en muchos segundos una palabra. ¿Cómo se puede contestar a esa pregunta? Estuve leyendo como nos acostábamos de mil formas en mil historias de mil maneras. O simplemente, estuve leyendo historias de ti y de mí siendo pareja con o sin magia. O mejor, estuve leyendo mil descripciones de tu cuerpo. Su mirada sin querer vago rápidamente por el cuerpo de Lana. Cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se autoregaño, ¿En serio había hecho eso? Ahora quería que se abriese un agujero en el suelo y se la tragase.

\- Nada interesante – Fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrió. Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa.

\- Placentera… pero no interesante – Lana entrecerró los ojos.

\- Novelas de amor y esas cosas – Definitivamente con cada palabra Jennifer se estaba despertando. Nota mental: golpearse a la salida con una señal para olvidar los fic.

\- Tampoco creí que fueras de esas… Te imaginaba más leyendo Juegos de Tronos y esas cosas. – A Lana le estaba sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que hoy estaban manteniendo una conversación cualquiera.

\- Ya ves… Soy una caja de bombones.

\- ¿Bombones? – Lana mostró una tierna sonrisa.

\- Sí… Como Forrest Gump.. la vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes qué te va a tocar – Jennifer, más despierta aún, correspondió con una tierna sonrisa. Por fin sus nervios se estaban calmando.

\- Me gusta – Lana se olvidó por un segundo de quien estaba frente a ella. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la extraña conversación.

\- Y tú, ¿qué ha sido lo último que has leído? – No es Jennifer tuviera en mente esa pregunta. Para nada. Fue algo que improvisó en menos de unos segundos. Le salió instantáneo. Después de relajarse un poquito quería seguir con la conversación con Lana, y lo único que se le había ocurrido es seguir con el tema de la lectura. A pesar de todo, le agradaba enormemente esta imprevista charla.

\- ¿Cómo? – Los colores en el rostro de Lana emergieron como sombras en la noche. Los nervios que antes controlaba se desataron, y su mente empezó a proveerla de mil imágenes, y palabras de los fic.

\- ¿Qué fue lo último que leíste? Creo que sería lo justo destapar también tus gustos – Jennifer bebió un trago de su café mientras que esperaba la respuesta de su compañera de reparto.

\- ¿Lo último? – Veamos lo último que leí eras tú encima de mí recorriendo con tu lengua mi cuerpo, pensó Lana mientras que su color rosáceo seguía aumentando por segundos. Casi por instinto, Lana recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Jennifer al imaginarse muchas de las escenas que había leído las noches anteriores. Genial, pensó irónicamente, ahora podré imaginarme mejor el cuerpo de Jennifer. Esto último le hizo perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, aunque salió muy pronto de ellos para seguir con la conversación – No me acuerdo.

\- No debió ser interesante – Jennifer comentó a modo de gracia. Le parecía a ella o Lana estaba un poco rara. Quizás solo era cosa suya, al fin y al cabo, esta situación estaba entre incomoda, anómala y satisfactoria. Normal que quisiera ver cosas donde no las había.

\- Quizás - ¿Quizás? Se autopreguntó Lana. Podrías haber elegido otra palabra para contestar a Jennifer, y lo único que le salió fue un quizás. Nota mental: Saber mentir mejor en un futuro. - Digo… ¿Alguna recomendación de lo último que has leído? Quizás debo cambiar de libros – Perfecto, así se hace, se animó Lana al saber que había salido perfectamente de este mal trago.

\- ¿Recomendación? – Ahora el sudor frío y esa especie de temblor incontrolable apareció en el cuerpo de Jennifer. Maldita sea.

\- ¡Lana! – Carol, una de las maquilladoras, grito desde la otra punta del set – Debemos maquillarte ya… Hoy ruedas con el traje de Queen.

\- Debo irme – Por una lado Lana estaba contenta de poder salir de aquella situación. Mirar a Jennifer era recordar todo lo que había leído, y era extraño, muy extraño. Pero, por otra parte, algo la tiraba para seguir hablando. Jamás habían conversado de cosas personales con la rubia, y por ahora, no le desagradaba la idea – Me gustó esta pequeña conversación improvisada.

\- Sí, y a mí – Jennifer mostró una sonrisa tímida, mientras que notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo- Deberíamos repetirla.

\- Deberíamos – Lana también sonrió ante el comentario de su compañera de reparto – Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos – La rubia observó como Lana se daba la vuelta e iba en dirección a Carol. No pudo evitar perderse durante unos segundos en el trasero de la morena y en su forma de contonearse. Movió la cabeza e hizo una nota mental, leer menos fic. Pero sabía que eso era mentira. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder seguir leyendo tranquilamente.

**5 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison (Los Ángeles)**

La alerta de su móvil había sonado avisándole de que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Sabía cuál era perfectamente ese ruido. Era del correo que se había creado especialmente para los fic.

Desde hace casi un mes se había leído casi todas las historias que estaban completas. Bueno, mejor dicho se las había devorado. Cada vez que tenía cinco minutos abría su teléfono y comenzaba a leer.

La primera historia en caer fue _Un camino de piedras _donde su personaje trabajaba en asuntos sociales y donde ayuda a una niña maltratada cambiando de esta manera el destino de ambas. Luego le siguió _Huevos Rosados, _donde Regina Mills debe travestirse de hombre, y donde Emma Swan, una alumna, comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por ella. En toda esta historia no paró de reírse. Una semanas después también leyó _Quod destinatio _donde Emma y Regina habían roto, pero vuelven a encontrarse después de 3 años. Algo triste, pensó. También le dio tiempo a leerse_ El lado ciego del amor y Trece Horas_, dos adaptaciones de libros. Ni que decir tiene que también consiguió la version original para leerlas. Fascinantes ambas historias, tanto la adaptación como la versión que se había creado de SwanQueen.

Pero no solo leía historias completas, también intercalabahistorias que aún estaban en progreso, y que su resumen le llamaba a gritos. Daba igual si se trataba de profesora y alumna, si se trataba de magia, o de cosas cotidianas. Todo la atraía. Cada palabra de cada fic, cada idea. Leer entre sombras, aquella frase la hizo muchísima gracia, porque realmente ella estaba haciendo eso. Picoteaba la lectura cada día, y poco a poco tenía hambre de más. Por eso decidió seguir algunas historias que aún estaban en progreso, ya que estaba adicta a sus actualizaciones. Pero debido a su trabajo le resultaba muy difícil meterse todos los días y comprobar. Necesitaba loguearse, y de esta forma ser avisada de las historias que más le gustaban. Pero para ello tendría que salir de las sombras y hacerse un nick.

\- Vemos Deseo… ¿Qué te parece "YellowPrincess"? Realmente me encanta ese coche… Debería comprármelo cuando acabe la serie ¿O sería mi freki? – Miró a su cachorro que la ignoraba por completo debido a una pelota de goma que llevaba entre sus dientes y que la paseaba por todo la casa - ¿Deathtrap? ¿yellow bug?.. No me estás ayudando en nada bola de pelos… Tal vez debería coger un nick que incluya algo del salvador, algo así como un superhéroe, ¿TheRealSavior? ¿saviorswanqueen? – Deseo aún seguía con el juego de la pelota – De acuerdo… Nada de salvador o Héroes… ¿free-skater? ¿ouatadict? ¿No?… Pues me identifico mucho con este último… Aunque quizás si junto la realidad y la serie puede salir algo bueno… Veamos… Algo así como ¿MissSwan? O quizás ¿JSwan? ¿No?... ¿jenniferswan? ¿princessmorrison? – Jennifer se paseaba de un lado a otro, intentando dar vueltas a su imaginación, pero lo que le pareció tan fácil en un primer momento, no lo fue tanto. Pasaron varios minutos pronunciando nombres en alto, y ninguno la terminaba de encajar – Dios ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – En una de sus múltiples vueltas casi tropieza con Deseo, en su intento de no hacerlo, saltó por encima de este y terminó tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo de culo en el sofá… Al que dio gracias por estar ahí.- Por los pelos… A veces creo que soy como un pato… ¿Ves peludo?... Y tú que creías que no me parecía en nada a Emma… Soy tan pato como ella…–Una idea fugazinterrumpió en su discurso - ¿Qué te parece algo con pato… ¿PatoSwan?... No…No suena bien…¿Y si le doy un toque a Swan?... Quizás… Otra forma de decirlo… Algo así como…Patonaws – Deseo empezó a ladrar porque se le había metido la pelota bajo uno de los muebles, pero Jennifer consideró esta acción como una señal a su nick – Perfecto… Ahora seré Patonaws

El teléfono volvió a sonar con ese ruido tan característico. Jennifer se acercó a él, y pudo observar que se trataba de otra alerta. De momento, y a modo de prueba se había puesto una alerta para unas pocas historias. La primera alerta que se puso fue para _Desafiando los límites_, una historia que narra cómo su personaje es una alumna y como su nueva profesora cambiará su vida. La segunda historia que había marcado para que le avisasen fue _Bewitched_, dónde ella trabajaba de becaria para una modelo muy famosa, Regina Mills. Aún se le hacía raro ver a sus personajes en historias tan diversas. Días después cayó _Nada es lo que parece_, que como su nombre indica la historia le sorprendió de principio a fin, y eso que aún no había terminado; y también cayó en sus alertas _Problemas separados_, dónde el personaje de ella y de Lana están divorciados y Henry intenta juntarlas. Este tipo de historias le gustaban mucho. De hecho la alerta del actual mensaje correspondía con esta última historia, ni que decir tiene, el capítulo fue devorado en pocos minutos.

Aquello era una adicción, ya no solo se pasaba sus poco minutos libres leyendo, también lo hacía en sus noches, aunque su cuerpo se resintiera al día siguiente. Lo malo de esto es que se estaba quedando sin muchas historias que leer, así que decidió que era hora de encontrar otras historias a las que suscribirse. En su búsqueda se tropezó con una historia completamente nueva, _La teniente Mills_, cuya historia iba sobre un cabo nuevo, y su superior. Solo tenía un capítulo pero el título y su resumen le pareció interesante, algo de guerra al estilo Hemingway, pensó. Quizás también se debía aventurar con las historias que empiezan, aunque siendo sinceros tenía un poco de miedo en este sentido, y es que hacerse adicta a una historia con solo uno o dos capítulos podía suponer la decepción de que esta historia quedase abandonada y luego no hubiera continuación. Resopló y decidió que era hora de cambiar esto. Y así fue como Jennifer comenzó a leer una simple historia que cambiaría su vida.

**25 de noviembre de 2013– Casa de Lana (Los Ángeles)**

Había pasado una semana y pico desde que había coincidido con Jennifer en el set. La cosa tampoco había ido tan mal, aunque deseó ser tragada por la tierra en varias ocasiones, justo las mismas ocasiones que se preguntó si era correcto seguir leyendo o intentar escribir algo de SwanQueen.

Los días posteriores a ese día dio la casualidad que el rodaje hizo un parón por problemas técnicos según había confirmado Adam. No ha de negar que esto, en el fondo, le viniera de perlas. Ya que gracias a esos días libres, podía recapacitar sobre todo lo ocurrido llegando a la conclusión de que era una tontería lo que había pensado sobre lo correcto o incorrecto. Le encantaba leer, y había descubierto que aquel tipo de lectura le tenía atrapada, pero por otro lado también le encantaba escribir. Así que en aquellos días libres, y coincidiendo que Paolo se encontraba fuera, decidió escribir por las noches. Estas le relajaban mucho. No había nada de ruido del exterior, y las horas parecían alargarse. Una buena música clásica de fondo y un buen vino eran su mejor compañía.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil. Los primeros días no encontraba qué historia escribir ni como narrarla. No encontraba las palabras, y su imaginación no la estaba ayudando. Sin embargo, al tercer día, en la ducha, las palabras vinieron a su mente. Todo tan claro como las imágenes de las películas que se sucedían una tras otra. Así que para que esta inspiración no se le fuese empezó a escribir casi desnuda y mojada de haber salido corriendo del agua. Los minutos pasaron a ser horas, y así durante unos cuantos días. La imagen de Jennifer y de ella en una la vida real se sucedía por momentos, las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido se hacían trampolines para poder escribir la historia. Todo fluía de tal forma que parecía no ser ella quién la estuviese escribiendo. Había borrado algunos párrafos, había transformado otros, se había reinventado, y sorprendido de ella misma. La utilización de la realidad y de la ficción le ayudaba en algunos puntos de bloqueo haciendo que su sonrisa se iluminase al hacerlo. Ella no quería una típica historia, ella no quería escribir aquello que podía, ella quería escribir aquello que no estaba a su alcance.

\- Wow- Martha pronunció después de poner sobre la mesa los papeles que Lana había impreso para ella – Wow

\- ¿Qué te pareció? – Lana se paró después de dar varios paseos a lo largo del salón con una copa de vino en la mano, y pensando en todo este mundo. La impaciencia de que su amiga lo leyese le estaba volviendo loca.

\- Wow

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? No veo a un crítico hablando de Quijote con la palabra Wow.

\- ¿Lo has escrito tú? - Martha miraba directamente a Lana.

\- No, he pagado a alguien para que lo hiciera… ¡Pues claro que lo he hecho yo!.. De eso se trataba ¿No?

\- Wow

\- Basta… - La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de la actriz.

\- Ok… Ok – Martha se aclaró la garganta – No es el Quijote claramente – Observó como Lana la intentaba matar con la mirada – Pero no está mal… ¿Vale? Aún te falta rodaje, pero para ser la primera vez creo que es pasable… Ahora bien..

\- ¿Ahora bien? – Interrumpió Lana- ¿Qué quiere decir ahora bien?

\- Quiere decir que has empezado fuerte… Nunca me imagine que de tus manos saldría algo así… No me malinterpretes… Estoy orgullosa de ti… Te lo has imaginado al escribirlo ¿Verdad? – Martha mostró su sonrisa más maléfica.

\- No seas tonta… y no intentes llevarme a tu acera…

\- Sabes qué tienes muchas seguidoras allí, ¿Verdad?... Creo que más de una se ofrecería voluntaria para que escribieras cosas basadas en la realidad – Un cojín de no se sabe dónde voló hacía la cara de Martha haciendo que esta parase en su discurso, y posteriormente comenzara a reírse.

\- Voy a cambiar de tema, porque acabaré matándote, y creo que tengo futuro en esto de escribir– Lana mostró una media sonrisa. En ocasiones se preguntaba como seguían siendo amigas- Ahora necesito un Nick.

\- ¿No lo has elegido?

\- No… Así que dime, tú sueles tener mejor imaginación que yo..

\- Por lo que he leído no – el segundo cojín de no se sabe dónde volvió a impactar sobre la cara de Martha – En serio ¿De dónde salen? … o mejor dicho ¿Te quedan más?

\- Había pensado en un nombre con algo de Queen como mi personaje.. algo así cómo LQueen, o TheRealQueen… o tal vez QueenIsBack – Lana miró a su amiga para saber su opinión.

\- No sé… No me terminan de convencer…Aunque he de decir que son buenos para venir de ti…

\- ¿Y qué tal algo que mezcle a mi personaje y al de Jennifer? Al fin y al cabo escribiré historias sobre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

\- ¿RegalSwanQueen o RegalSwan? – Dijo pensativa Lana.

\- Me falta algo… ¿Qué te parece EvilSwan?

\- No – Lana tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

\- ¿SwanMillsFamily? – Martha seguía diciendo nombres en alto, y viendo como Lana los desechaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – De acuerdo…nada de familia…¿Y algo más rebuscado cómo BBQ15?

\- ¿Y si mezclo mi nombre real con el de mi personaje? – Lana ladeó la cabeza al hablar ignorando la última idea de su amiga- ¿Algo así como mitad y mitad?

\- ¿Qué quieres ser solo la mitad de mala con tu nombre ficticio? Eso ya es imposible, y más cuando ya has visitado nuestro barrio… Aunque sea en escritos – Martha se tapó enseguida la cara por el lanzamiento inminente de un cojín, pero este no llegó, y observo como a los segundos Lana sonreía maliciosamente.

\- ¿LanaHalfEvil?

\- Me gusta

Lana sacó rápidamente el ordenador y junto con su amiga se creó el Nick, no sin antes crearse también una cuenta, no le parecía correcto dar el personal, ni tampoco el del trabajo. Cuándo acabaron estos trámites empezaron a averiguar cómo subir una historia dentro de la página de los fic. Algo más complicado de lo que imaginaron en un principio. Tardaron unos minutos en descubrir la organización. Primero tenían que ir a _Publish_, y de allí ir a _New story_, aceptar unos términos, y después todo fue seguido. Poner que clasificación tendría la historia, ambas lo sabían muy bien, el nombre de la historia, y el resumen de esta. Cuando esta parte estaba terminada ya solo le quedaba subir el capítulo y anclarlo a la historia, para ello debían ir al _Doc manager_ y posteriormente a _Manage Stories_. Más o menos tardaron unos 30 minutos, y cómo si de una gran obra se tratase en un gran museo pusieron el ordenar enfrente de ellas y lo admiraron. En su pantalla se podía observar que la historia se había publicado perfectamente. Una sonrisa a la misma vez apareció en sus rostros. La _Teniente Mills_ ya estaba lista para ser leída.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿_**Qué os ha parecido? No se olviden dejar los comentarios antes de salir :P...**_

_**Por cierto, ¿Quién tiene curiosidad por la historia que ha escrito Lana?**_

_**Muchas gracias a dibarbaran por el Nick de Jennifer; el Nick de Lana al final decidí inventármelo yo… Ya descubriréis el por qué. También quiero agradecer a begobeni12 su desarrollada idea sobre el Nick de Lana... No he parado de reírme ;)**_

_**En este capítulo han aparecido algunas historias de SwanQueen cogidas al azar (Aunque algunas las conozco muy bien ;). Y espero seguir haciéndolo a lo largo de muchos capítulos, porque creo que es una buena forma de promocionar los fic, y también nos ayuda a meternos mejor en esta alocada historia.**_

_**Nota de la autora: Próxima actualización Cigarrillos de Papel.**_


	5. Chapter 5- T Mills 1

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia.**

**Gracias a los que la leen, la siguen o la hicieron favorita.**

**Gracias por esos comentarios que tanto ayudan a continuarla: Michii15, Darkhannock, sara, begobeni12, MuffyCC, SweetBastard, SKRowling, 15marday, dibarbaran, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, Guest, franchiulla, BeaS, PrincesseMal, SwanQueenValkubusLover.**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: ESE ALGO**

**(...) Las sensaciones, en cambio, aparecen y desaparecen en filas bien ordenadas. Dejan en la boca sabores contradictorios y en el cuerpo el acuciante deseo de seguir deseando.**

**(Hugo Gutierrez Vega)**

**6 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison (Los Ángeles)**

_Creo que está sonando una mezcla que hizo Andrey keyton de Crazy in love. Hay mucha gente en la discoteca y el ruido distorsiona un poco la música. Belle ha ido a pedir otra copa mientras que Ruby y yo lo estamos dando todo en la pista de baile. No me puedo creer que hoy sea nuestro último día antes de alistarnos. Objetivo pasárnoslo bien. O eso creo después de cuatro chupitos brindando por ello._

_Miro el reloj, ya llevamos varias horas bailando y bebiendo. Todo parece moverse muy deprisa. Todo menos la morena que está sola en la barra desde hace varios minutos. Lleva puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, cuyo largo le llega a las rodillas. Yo diría que bastante ceñido, desde aquí puedo vislumbrar todas sus curvas. No puedo apartar la mirada de ella, es cautivadora. Ruby me dice algo en el oído, pero no la escucho. Mi atención es reclamada por la morena. Me doy la vuelta para sonreír a Ruby, y decirla que lo siento, que ahora vuelvo. Ruby me devuelve la sonrisa, sabe que no voy a volver, sabe que me he fijado en alguien. Objetivo: No amanecer solas._

_Solo me separan unos pasos de la morena, pero a mí me están pareciendo eternos. Todo el mundo se cruza por delante de mí. Me llevo varios empujones y caídas de líquidos a mi vestido rojo. Hoy tenía que ponerme provocadora, mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Por fin llego. Me situó a su lado, y llamo al camarero. No insisto mucho, no quiero que venga. Me hago un poco la tonta y miro de reojo a mi lado. La morena sigue de pie sola, de cerca su cuerpo es más impresionante. Suspiro, y me giro lo suficiente para mirarla. Debo decirla algo._

\- _Perdona, ¿Sabes si atienden en esta parte de la barra? – La excusa no es muy buena, motivo, cuatro cubatas y algún que otro chupito. Seguro que mañana me arrepentiré._

\- _Lo siento – Ella me mira, y me pierdo. Sus ojos son preciosos, y su mirada es intensa. Sus labios son rojos carnosos, y las facciones de la cara son perfectas. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta que me he quedado como una imbécil embobada. Me acerco un poco más al salir del trance._

\- _Te preguntaba si atendían aquí – Grito un poco más. No mucho, no quiero incomodarla. Noto como ella recorre con su mirada mi cuerpo. Mi traje ceñido da resultado._

\- _Sí lo hacen – Caigo prendida también de su voz._

\- _Mi nombre es Emma – Ella no hace ningún gesto de presentarse. Sin embargo, se acerca más a mí. Mi corazón está bombeando con fuerza._

\- _No me interesa ni su nombre, ni conocerla. Solo quiero salir de aquí y pasar una buena noche en la habitación de hotel cercano.– Su voz es tajante – Nada que implique algo más. No desayunos y no conversaciones sobre su vida._

_Creo que mi mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo. No me puedo creer lo que me acaba de pasar. Ha ido al grano, y me siento un objeto. Aunque no me importa, quiero ser su objeto por esta noche._

\- _Ok – Respondo, y noto como ella me coge de la mano y me guía a través de toda la discoteca. No puedo despedirme de las chicas. Les enviaré un Whatsapp._

_Hemos salido de la discoteca. Y ella ha soltado mi mano. Su paso es firme y nos dirigimos a un hotel cercano. No hablamos solo andamos. Ella es la primera en entrar al hotel, yo solo la acompaño. No da nombres y paga al contado. Por lo menos no ha pagado por unas horas, sino por la noche completa._

_Subimos por las escaleras, es un segundo y no hay ascensor. Al llegar a la puerta, ella pasa la tarjeta, y abre un poco. No del todo. Se da la vuelta y me mira. Sigo perdida en su mirada, pero no lo suficiente para no dar un paso hacia ella y besarla. Mi beso es intenso, y mi cuerpo la empuja para dentro de la habitación, primero chocando con la puerta y luego chocando con la pared. Mis labios recorren los suyos, y después su cuello. Mis manos sujetan su cara, y después la desnudan rápidamente la parte de arriba de su vestido. Surgen movimientos fuertes. Empotramientos contra todos los paneles de la habitación. Noto sus piernas en mi cintura, y como la parte de debajo de su vestido se sube. Eso intensifica mi palpitación. Más besos apasionados. No decimos nada. Ella también quiere quitarme el vestido. No la dejo. No quiero perder el control que tengo ahora mismo sobre ella. Vuelvo a empujarla contra el muro. Ella sigue enrollada con sus piernas en mi cintura. Apoyo mi mano izquierda en la pared, cerca de su rostro. Y con la otra mano intento llegar a su ropa interior. La noto muy húmeda. Pero no puedo acceder bien. Le empujo enérgicamente contra la pared mientras que la beso. Debo de cambiar de postura. Dejo sus labios, y noto sus gemidos en mi ausencia. Bajo sus piernas, y le doy la vuelta. Ahora tengo mis pechos sobre su espalda. Somos de la misma estatura casi. Ella es un poco más baja, o eso creo. No se ha quitado sus tacones de infarto, y eso me está volviendo loca. Sitúo una de mis manos en su pecho que solo tiene el sujetador, y la otra intenta buscar su parte húmeda. Mi cuerpo la estimula de nuevo contra la pared. Sé bien que le resulta difícil moverse. Por fin puedo manejarme por ahí abajo. Masajeo un poco la zona. Realmente está húmeda. Mis dedos resbalan con facilidad. Me pregunto si a mí también se me notará mi humedad. Aún llevo el vestido casi en mi sitio. Ella sin embargo todo el vestido lo tiene en la cintura. Introduzco un dedo. Entra fácil. Y escucho su gemido. Mi boca si sitúa en su oído. No digo nada, solo quiero que escuche mi fuerte respiración. Bombeo mi dedo en su interior. Y al poco introduzco el segundo dedo. Bombeo otra vez, pero ahora un poco más rápido y más fuerte. Noto como sube sus manos, y coloca sus palmas encima de su cabeza. _

\- _Oh si… sigue… - Son sus única palabras. Pero las suficientes para hacerla mía en ese momento._

_No dura mucho más. Noto como se tensa, y le cuesta estar de pie en esa posición. Sus piernas empiezan a ceder, la mano que antes estaba en su pecho, ahora está sujetándola. Me encanta notar su respiración tan agitada. Su frente reposa sobre la pared, y mi frente sobre la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Me pierdo en el olor de su cabello. Fue intenso. Jamás había experimentado algo así con una extraña. No sé su nombre._

_Ella se da la vuelta como puede. Se lo permito. La sonrío._

\- _Tu turno – Dice entre afanosas respiraciones mientras me empuja directamente hacia la cama. Ambas caemos por el peso. Yo primero y ella después._

_Continuamos con besos apasionados, sigo dejando mi marca por parte de su cuello. Me encanta ese color rojizo que se le queda. Ahora ella es la que quiere el poder, lo noto. Empieza a desnudarme quitándome el vestido rápidamente. Se deleita en mi ropa interior. La sonrío. Ella aprovecha para sacarse también su vestido enrollado en su cintura. Trago saliva. Su cuerpo es, su cuerpo es perfecto. Pero no puedo observarlo por mucho tiempo. Ella se pierde en mis labios y yo en los suyos. Intento situarme arriba pero no me deja. Abandona mis labios y mueve la cabeza para indicarme que ahora le toca a ella. Repta por mi garganta con su lengua, y hace una parada en unos de mis pechos. Aún llevo el sujetador, aunque no tarda en quitármelo para saborear mis pezones. Sigue bajando, y ya siento un calor tremendo entre mis piernas. Ella se para en mi ombligo. Sigue, grito en silencio. Y con sus dos manos me abre bien las piernas. En ese momento me mira intensamente. Siento mi corazón bombear muy fuerte tanto arriba como abajo. Baja su mirada y la pierdo entre mis piernas. Dios, noto su lengua, y por instinto llevo mis manos a su cabeza. Los siguientes minutos son confusos. El placer que estoy sintiendo borra todo control que pueda tener. Estoy al borde del orgasmo en varias ocasiones pero ella se detiene para escuchar mis suplicas. Creo que le gusta. Me está llevando a la locura y lo sabe. Sigue con lamidas y succiones. Cada golpeo en mi clítoris hinchado lo noto a la perfección. No puedo más. Un grito de placer y mi cuerpo tenso refleja que estoy en la cima del clímax. Ella para durante unos segundos para que me reponga, pero enseguida vuelve a la carga. Ahora no solo utiliza su lengua sino también sus dedos que los introduce una y otra vez con total facilidad. Llego en dos ocasiones más. Esta vez son más rápidas porque estoy bastante sensible, incluso puedo sentir un poco de dolor placentero. Ella abandona mi parte de abajo no sin antes besarme el interior de mis muslos. Vuelve hacer el mismo recorrido que al principio, pero esta vez no se queda en mis pezones, va directa a mi boca y puedo saborearme. La noche es joven, y continuamos así durante varias horas. Luego caemos rendidas entre sudores y un hermoso color rosáceo en las mejillas._

_Su imagen entre sabanas y desnudas se queda grabada en mi retina. Aún no sé su nombre, pero sé que ella será difícil de olvidar._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la luz que entra de golpe en el cuarto. Tardo un poco en situarme. El alcohol golpea mi cabeza, pero enseguida sonrió recordando todo lo que pasó anoche. Sin embargo ella no está a mi lado. Un golpe en la puerta de baño al abrirse, y una mujer morena saliendo de él con un tacón en la mano y el otro ya puesto me hacen sonreír._

\- _Buenos días – Le digo casi susurrando. _

\- _Buenos días – Su voz suena ronca, y me transporta a las pocas palabras que me dijo anoche, pero que me excitaron muchísimo._

\- _¿Qué quieres desayunar? – Hago amago de mirar en la mesilla y en la mesa que hay de frente a la cama para saber si existe una carta para pedir servicio de habitaciones._

\- _Debo irme._

\- _¿Ya? – Noto cómo mi ánimo se va apagando. No quiero que se vaya. La deseo._

\- _Recuerdas… Solo era sexo – Su voz es fría. Ya no hay sonrisas cómplices entre nosotras. – Nada más_

\- _¿Y si cambié de opinión?_

\- _Yo no – Ha terminado de ponerse el zapato y la chaqueta. Incluso ya está cerca de su bolso._

\- _¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?_

\- _Cuídese – No, ni siquiera su nombre. _

_No me da tiempo a pronunciar un adiós. Ella ya ha cogido su bolso y ha salido. Cojo un cojín y lo empotro sobre mi cara. ¿Debería salir tras ella? El ruido de mi móvil me quita esa idea. Es Ruby._

\- _¿Dónde cojones estás?_

\- _Buenos días a ti también- Dije aún somnolienta_

\- _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

\- _No, pero tengo la sensación que tú me lo dirás. - ¿Cómo he podido qué se fuera así?_

\- _Emma, son las 8 de la mañana._

\- _¿¡Cómo!? – Enseguida me levanté de un salto, se supone que a las 8.30 debíamos de estar en el campamento para nuestro primer día de alistamiento. – Nos vemos Ruby… No te preocupes llegaré._

_Fue soltar el móvil encima de la cama e intentar buscar mi ropa. Lo que me llevó de nuevo a la desesperación ¿Era adecuado presentarse con un vestido como el que llevo en el ejército? Pronto lo descubriría._

_Sobre las 8.27 ya estaba con mis amigas, inhalando y exhalando como loca. Me había dado tiempo de vestirme, no de ducharme, de salir de ese hotel, de encontrar el camino al campamento, de ignorar a mis amigas con las típicas preguntas de quién era aquella mujer. Y más preguntas que he ignorado. Y ahora estaba formando casi fila con un vestido rojo. Creo que alguno ha echado un vistazo a mi vestido. Lo sé, nada reglamentario._

\- _¿Estáis nerviosas? – Belle sí que estaba nerviosa. Creo que estaba allí no porque quiera, sino porque no quería dejar a Ruby sola. ¿Cuándo le dirá que la ama? Una ráfaga de frío me hizo ver que el vestido que llevaba era un poco corto._

\- _Algo- Hubo un largo silencio. Nuestras vidas estaban a punto de cambiar, y las tres lo sabíamos._

\- _Me han dicho que nos recibirá directamente un teniente. Dicen que es el más duro, y que la mayoría de personas abandonan en la primera semana por culpa de él – Miré a mi alrededor. En total seríamos como unos veinte. Había de todo. Me preguntó por qué estarán aquí. ¿Cuál es el motivo?_

\- _¿El más duro? No es el más duro, es el más cabrón… – Una voz desconocida nos interrumpe –Perdón me llamo Neal. – Las tres le saludamos. Y el sigue describiendo a ese teniente, pero no escucho. Mis pensamientos están en la noche que he pasado, y en los meses que voy a pasar._

\- _Por favor, formen fila. – Una voz áspera nos insta a colocarnos de una forma determinada. Todo el mundo obedece, nos ponemos unos al lado de otros en una gran fila. Me duele la cabeza. Creo que tengo resaca. - ¡Rápido! – Me pregunto si será el teniente del que hablan. No le veo muy duro, ni muy cabrón._

_Después de unos minutos todos estamos rectos como alfileres, cada uno con su pequeña maleta a sus pies. La mía me la han traído las chicas. Las quiero. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos tacones fuertes. Los presiento atrás, pero no me puedo dar la vuelta. Todo el mundo está muy serio. La dueña de los tacones se coloca frente a la fila. Silencio. Mi mente también queda en blanco. Pero puedo divisar sus ojos que se centran en los míos, y su gesto severo se vuelve más severo aún._

\- _Soy la Teniente Mills… Y seré su superiora en este entrenamiento– Perfecto, ya sé cómo se llama la morena de anoche._

Jennifer dejó lentamente el ordenador encima de la mesa del sofá. Está noche se había puesto cómoda para leer una nueva novela, tal y como había acordado para sí misma la noche anterior. Ya no le quedaban ninguna completa, ni tampoco le quedaba ninguna con varios capítulos que le llamasen la atención. Así que empezaría a leer una historia, más o menos, recién publicada. Quizás sería divertido seguir algo desde su principio. Y el fic que había elegido solo tenía un capítulo, pero su corto resumen y su nombre le habían llamado bastante la atención: La teniente Mills, una noche de borrachera y una guerra cambiarán sus vidas para siempre. Historia SwanQueen.

La historia, no muy larga, la había atrapado desde el principio. Le gustaban que los capítulos estuviesen escritos en primera persona, la transportaban mejor a la trama. Y más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su personaje, esto ayudaba un poco más. Era como leer el guion de la serie. Eso sí, un guion subidito de tono, pensó. Y tampoco esto le había dejado indiferente. Aún le costaba leer estas partes, pero no podía disimular que disfrutaba de ellas. Porque eso es lo que hacía, disfrutar de cada historia, tanto si su matiz era romántico, dramático o divertido, como si su matiz era sensual. Eran lecturas diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo, eran lecturas que le transportaban a otros mundos. Sin embargo, esta lectura en especial, a pesar de contar con un solo capítulo, le había cautivado de una forma extraña, no por el atrevimiento de la escritora en mostrar sexo desde el principio, o por la forma en que se plasmaba cada palabra como si fuese algo cercano, más bien era como si sintiera un vínculo hacia ella. Había leído otras, algunas que le habían dejado indiferente, mas le habían gustado; otras le habían hecho pensar un poco o se había sentido identificada con ellas. Sin embargo, este fic tenía algo. Tal vez solo había sido una pequeña sensación, pero era una sensación extraña, inexplicable. De esas sensaciones que te atrapan, y nunca sabes el por qué.

Tras dejar pasar unos minutos de reflexión, y teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer, cogió de nuevo el ordenador y decidió indagar un poco sobre su autora, LanaHalfEvil , pero no encontró nada. Su bio estaba vacía, y no seguía ni tenía como favorita ninguna otra historia. Solo tenía el fic de la Teniente Mills. Le sorprendía este detalle. Normalmente, los escritores solían poner algo de ellos, o eran seguidores de otras historias, pero aquella autora tenía todo en blanco. Se preguntaba si sería nueva, o si tal vez, solo le interesaba escribir.

Volvió a dejar el ordenador encima de la mesa. Por hoy no habría más lectura. Estaba cansada, así que decidió ver un poco la televisión, cualquier serie. Así que mientras hacía _zapping_ se acomodó por debajo de su manta. Le encantaban las noches así, algo tonto que ver, y el calor del hogar, casi la combinación perfecta. Aunque debía admitir que también echaba de menos tener compañía. Sus pensamientos sobre ello enseguida fueron interrumpidos por Deseo, quién pronto también se hizo su propio hueco, a lo que Jennifer sonrió. Quizás no era la compañía que estaba imaginando, pero por hoy sería la compañía perfecta.

Aproximadamente fueron 10 minutos lo que la actriz tardó en cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en un sueño no muy profundo, ya que minutos después era despertada por el ruido de un anuncio de la televisión. Maldito volumen que se sube en los anuncios, murmuró mirando a la televisión. Quizás sería mejor ir a la cama, y descansar en ella. La última semana había sido bastante ajetreada. Por los días trabajando o haciendo alguna promoción, y por las noches no había parado de leer. A veces se preguntaba si este ritmo podía aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo o solo era algo novedoso.

Se levantó del sofá y guardo la manta para dirigirse como una zombi a la cama. Su cachorro a unos pasos de ella, ya también seguía el mismo camino. Sin embargo, Jennifer no había dado dos pasos hacia el pasillo, cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado el ordenador encendido. Así que se volvió para apagarlo. Aún el capítulo de la teniente Mills estaba en pantalla cuando salió de la hibernación, y mostró los programas abiertos. Quizás era una señal para dejar un review. Algo así como me ha gustado, continúa; o tal vez algo así como sigue, la historia parece interesante; o tal vez, empiezas fuerte mujer, pero me gusta. Pero enseguida desechó la idea. Nunca había dejado un comentario, era más de leer, y aunque esta historia tenía ese algo que aún no sabía que era, no merecía la pena por el momento, además se sentía un poco tonta al hacerlo, y estaba demasiado cansada. Lo que sí que decidió fue seguirla. No sabía si su escritora tardaría mucho en actualizar, o si se actualizaría algún día, así que esa opción sería la mejor.

Antes de cerrar por fin la página, se había dado cuenta de otro detalle, en la historia no había ningún comentario por parte de la autora. Solo estaba la narración. Y fue en ese momento que deseo que aquella historia fuera continuada. Quizás fuese una tontería pero todas las señales, y mira que Jennifer no era mucho de creer en ellas, apuntaban a que ese fic tenía algo diferente tanto en su escritura, como fuera de ella. Y fue así como no solo decidió seguirla sino también hacerla favorita marcando dicha casilla antes de cerrar definitivamente el ordenador, y caer rendida en la cama, minutos después, con una marcada sonrisa sin saber el motivo.

No muy lejos de su casa, solo a unos pocos kilómetros, el teléfono de Lana le indicó que tenía dos nuevos mensajes, alguien había marcado como favorita y había seguido su historia. Una sonrisa involuntaria se marcaba en su cara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me interesan tanto los comentarios de esta historia como los comentarios de la Teniente Mills (Ya veréis el por qué). Así que comentar ambos, porfi ;)**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Próxima actualización (Después de Reyes): Cigarrillos de papel.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lo sé… He tardado mucho… Pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo :-(**_

_**Muchas gracias como siempre a los que siguen la historia, la hacen su favorita o la leen.**_

_**Gracias también a vuestros impresionantes comentarios: Chispa, SwanqueenBeastie, Yunuem, my dark queen, Michii15, shiryuz, aquarius7, tamysnape, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, MuffyCC, begobeni12, Kiandre, MissMariFranco, dibarbaran, SwanQueenValkubusLover, ildcss, Darkhannock, ficheando93,Guest, Guest, PrincesseMal, franchiulla, SKRowling, anotherOUATwriter, BeaS ,anitaqueen, Guest.**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 6: DESCUBRIENDO LOS REVIEWS_**

**_Algunas veces hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra que nos gustaría conocer._**

**_(Paulo Coelho)_**

**25 de noviembre de 2013 – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

\- - Dios! Creo que tuve la peor idea del mundo.

Lana se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón. Martha se había ido minutos atrás, y allí estaba ella lamentando haber colgado la historia. De verdad había escrito algo así de su compañera de reparto y de ella, bueno, de sus personajes. Aunque de esto último no estaba del todo muy segura, ya que había utilizado a los personajes para escribir la superficie de la historia, pero también había utilizado el conocimiento que tenía de Jennifer para escribir cierta parte de la historia para que pareciese todo más real. Sobre todo la más caliente, y aún no sabía por qué lo había hecho o cómo lo había hecho. En qué cojones estaría pensando.

\- - Dios! Jod…– Un cojín que ella mima se puso en la cara ahogó parte de la frase.

En su mente todo daba vueltas. Había escrito la historia días atrás, y en ese momento le pareció buena idea. Estaba escribiendo sobre algo totalmente ajeno a ella. Era un verdadero reto. Jamás había estado con una mujer pero parecía que sus dedos al escribir no pensaban lo mismo. Su imaginación parecía deslizarse por la piel de otra mujer. Pero ahora se encontraba en su casa, lamentándose por ello. De pronto, el ruido de su móvil hizo que se incorporada del sofá. Conocía muy bien ese ruido, se trataba de un mensaje de fanfiction. Al abrirlo vio que se trataba de un mensaje indicando que su historia la estaba siguiendo alguien. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa. Por lo menos a una persona le gusta, pensó. Mientras volvía a su rutina de caminar en círculos por la mesa. Un ladrido le hizo detener. Se trataba de Lola, la había recogido de la casa de una amiga esa misma mañana después de unas largas semanas debido a que ella estaba rodando y su horario estaba indefinido para dejar a su perro solo en casa. Daba la coincidencia que esos mismos días su novio también estaba fuera de viaje.

Otro mensaje en su móvil. Esta vez se trataba de un comentario, **impresionante la historia, me has dejado sin palabras**, firmado un invitado. Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

Y así se fueron sucediendo los mensajes a lo largo del día, y de los días posteriores. Mensajes de seguidores, y de personas que hacían su historia favorita. Y mensajes de comentarios tales como:

**Espero que dejes mas capitulos como este.**

**Si este es el primer capítulo no quiero imaginarme el resto. Continua la historia.**

**Muy bueno.**

**La Teniente Mills ha estado muuuy interesante, Emma se ha quedado muy loca y Regina tan tranquila. Qué fuerte que sea la supervisora de Emma!**

**Me llama la atención el fic.**

Lana estaban tan emocionada de que había gente que le había escrito un comentario que no pudo dejar de sentirse satisfecha por haber escrito el primer capítulo, y haber tomado esta decisión tan importante. Realmente, su historia estaba siendo leída. Y esta satisfacción fue en aumento con otros comentarios:

**Es por demás llamativa, te felicito por este juego de contar dos historias en una, logré imaginar algo similar a lo que ocurrió en Top Gun, pero aquí los personajes me interesan muchísimo mas.**

**Quiero imaginar que tendrán nuevos encuentros cargados de lujuria y deseo que poco a poco las llevará a sentir mucho mas que sólo eso.**

**Muy buena.**

**No podía comenzar mejor! ! Que lanzada! Veras la instrucción que va a sufrir la rubita a manos de nuestra teniente con pinta de Reina Malvada! **

**Suena bien.**

Increíble, todo le parecía en ese momento increíble. Estaba en una nube. Su sonrisa con cada comentario iba en aumento. También el hecho de que cada crítica le parecía divertida, y ocurrente. Daba igual que fue una simple palabra o una opinión más extensa, todas eran inesperadas para ella, y bien recibidas.

**Es fantastico me encanto mucho ya muero por leer el siguiente saber que pasara en ambas partes.**

**Ame el fic.**

**Me atrapo en segundos *-* quiero maaas! Quiero maaaas.**

**Me encanto como se conocieron y la forma directa de Regina de pedir lo que quiere , i esa escena en el hotel dios la mejor el dominio de Emma hacia Regina fue lo mejor jajaja Emma se llevo muchos orgasmos quedo muy contenta buena historia espero actualización con ansias.**

Y seguían sucediéndose los mensajes de seguidores, de personas que la marcaban como favorita, de reviews. No podía dar crédito. No se imaginaba que el mundo de SwanQueen iba más allá, era una realidad de la que hasta ahora no era consciente. Ahora tenía que pensar en todas sus opciones, y lo más importante, en saber cómo agradecer todo el apoyo que había tendido con cada mensaje y con aquellos que se hicieron de rogar:

**Atrae desde el principio, me hizo mucha gracia imaginarme a Emma con su vestido rojo super ceñido en su primer día de instrucción y la cara de "odio" de Regina al verla allí.**

**Vale..dos cosas:  
1). Tu no sabes de lo que me has hecho sentir...de verdad te lo digo. Tengo un algo en la parte baja de la barriga aue aii..mariposas de algodón.** **  
Y 2) Dime que el fic de La teniente Mills lo vas a escribir o ya lo tienes escrito o que lo vas a continuar aquí o lo que sea.. porque es muy jodidamente pornoso y jajdmajdkajnd udff muy bueno.**

**Chulisimo.**

Definitivamente, una cosa estaba clara con el paso de los días, la historia de la teniente Mills tendría que seguir. Y así lo hizo, cogió su ordenador y se puso cómoda en la mesa. Las palabras volvieron a surgir. Cada mensaje de los fic le daba impulso de energía que se transformaba en creatividad. Se imaginaba todo a modo de película. Se imaginaba a ella, se imaginaba a su compañera de reparto Jennifer tan cerca de ella que parecía real. Todo parecía real. Cada toque, cada beso, cada palabra, cada imagen en su cabeza recobraba vida. Un momento. Su cuerpo empezó a hablar por sí mismo. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo más acelerado de lo habitual. Su garganta empezó a resecarse, y se le hacía más difícil tragar. Sus labios necesitaban hidratarse con su lengua, incluso llegó a mordérselo en alguna ocasión. Sus manos dejaron de escribir. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía perfectamente un latir en su interior, justo en su entrepierna. De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creerlo, se había excitado. No, no podía ser. Apartó el ordenador por un segundo, y meneó varias veces la cabeza intentado de este modo eliminar cualquier evidencia de un pensamiento un tanto subido de tono. Pero le fue imposible. La sensación estaba, parecía una huella que había marcado a fuego en cada milímetro de su piel, y de su organismo. Esto era una tontería, ella jamás había pensado así de otras mujeres. Ni siquiera había sentido ese deseo de experimentar. Quizás se estaba metiendo demasiado en la piel de sus protagonistas. Nota mental, hablar con Martha del tema.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue a la cocina a hacerse un buen té británico. Tardó poco en hacerlo, y menos tardó en situarse con su taza humeante cerca del ordenador, al que miró fijamente. Escribir sobre la Teniente Mills sería un reto, efectivamente, pero no sabía realmente lo difícil que le sería dicho reto.

Así que decidió que debería dejar un poco la parte más sensual recién descubierta, y centrarse mejor en la trama. Así que su segundo capítulo trataría sobre ese momento incomodo donde las protagonistas se reconocen, y donde Regina le deja bien claro a Emma que solo fue sexo y que nadie se tiene que enterar. También intentaría transmitir que para Emma fue algo más haciendo que la teniente quiera que la rubia abandone el ejército. Sí, esto sería perfecto para el segundo capítulo, pensó Lana. Algo más intenso, una lucha como la que había al principio en Storybrooke sobre el poder. Espero que siga gustando, en el fondo deseó.

**14 de diciembre de 2013- Cada de Jennifer Morrison (Los Ángeles)**

Alguna vez llegaría pronto, se dijo mientras cogía rápidamente el paquete que estaba encima de la mesa situada en el hall.

Últimamente parecía no tener tiempo para nada, y eso que ya habían terminado el rodaje hacía unos días atrás debido a las vacaciones de invierno. Pero entre estar con su sobrina por las tardes, las mañanas olvidadas por tema de una vaguería extrema en la cama, y que ella había transformado todo su mundo en leer y leer por las noches, todo el tiempo se consumía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero de toda la organización descrita de su día a día, y de su nueva rutina adquirida, lo que más le desconcertaba era transportarse cada día al mundo de la SwanQueen. Ya se había leído casi todas las historias que le habían llamado la atención, y ahora solo dependía de esos mensajes que le avisaban que una historia era actualizada. Y si recibía ese mensaje enseguida dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, si podía, y se ponía a leer el nuevo capítulo. Aunque su interacción con los fic solo consistía en eso, solo leer. Jamás opinaba.

Esta mañana no fue diferente, justo cuando iba a salir un nuevo mensaje le había avisado de que la historia _Seduciéndote_, que era una secuela de otro fic, _La seducida_, tenía un nuevo capítulo publicado. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces dejó de nuevo un paquete que había preparado con cuidado cerca de la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta y el bolso, y se acomodó en el sofá. Creyó devorarse la historia rápidamente, pero no fue así. Debía haber salido hacía 15 minutos de casa. Así que, sin cavilar más, cogió de nuevo la chaqueta, se la puso como pudo, se tropezó con varias cosas, cogió el paquete y lo metió antes del bolso, y salió corriendo. Para un minuto después volver a entrar y echarle comida a Deseo, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. Se suponía que hoy era como una especie de cena navideña con la gente del estudio y de la serie. Nada de sentarse, solo un catering de pie para celebrar una semana antes una fiesta tan simbólica sin afectar los planes de los empleados para ir a ver a su familia, o, simplemente, aprovechar las vacaciones.

Debido a ese pequeño despiste con la organización del tiempo decidió coger un taxi, seguramente con su coche llegaría más tarde. Pero, de nuevo, se equivocó en su previsión, pues llegó al estudio 20 minutos después que la hora de quedada. Aunque por lo que pudo observar después de ella también llegaron más personas. Se preguntó si alguna de esas personas habría llegado tarde por lo mismo que ella. Y sonrió internamente. Eso ya sería el colmo del colmo.

En la fiesta pudo ver a diferentes actores que habían pasado por la serie pero que ya no estaban y también pudo ver los actores actuales que eran principales o secundarios. Directores, cámaras, maquillaje, sonido, y muchas más profesionales completaban la fiesta. Todo el mundo estaba de pie, charlando unos con otros, picoteando y bebiendo. Ella había hecho también lo mismo, había comenzado a charlar con Ginnifer y Josh quienes eran casi los protagonistas de aquella velada, pues un mes anterior habían anunciado que esperaban un niño, y todo el mundo quería detalles o interesarse como lo llevaba la madre. Después pudo hablar un poco Colin y echarse unas risas con el cuando intentaba imitar de forma penosa como le gustaría que fuera su personaje. Un rudo y alcohólico pirata al estilo de Jack Sparrow en Piratas del Caribe.

Y así se pasó cerca de una hora, hablando y riendo, y aunque estaba muy concentrada en la conversación sus ojos se encontraron con una sonriente Lana que estaba hablando a unos 15 metros de ella con Jared y Emilie. Parecía relajada y parecía que estaba haciendo un poco el ganso con un ya adolescente actor. Notaba como Colin le seguía hablando pero ella estaba observando como actuaba su compañera de reparto, nunca antes lo había hecho, y no sabía porque ahora lo estaba haciendo. Quizás verla con otros ojos como lo estaba haciendo mediante los fic le influía un poco, aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. En su observación pudo ver como la australiana se llevaba a Jared para conseguir más comida dejando a la morena sola. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces interrumpió la conversación de Colin para indicarle que tenía que ir al servicio, y corrió hacia Lana sin que se notase mucho.

\- - Hola.

\- - Hola – Lana se volvió y sonrió al ver que era Jennifer. - ¿Qué tal estas?

\- - Bien… Ahora iba al servicio y te vi sola y dije… Debería saludar antes a mi archienemiga.

\- - ¿Gracias? – Lana levantó una ceja al estilo Regina. Lo que hizo que Jennifer se trasportase por unos segundos a los fic. Y en ese momento miles de palabras leídas, y de imágenes vislumbradas se fundieron en su mente. Intentó controlarse un poco, pero aunque los nervios fueron apaciguados, para eso era actriz, la sonrojez de su cara era cosa aparte. - ¿Estas bien? – Maldita sea, Lana se había dado cuenta.

\- - Sí… Solo que aquí hace un poco calor. – Jennifer pronunció a la vez que tiraba sutilmente del cuello vuelto de su jersey.- Se han esperado en calefacción.

\- - Un poco sí… Pero debemos dar gracias, prefiero esto a los exteriores o cuando tengamos que viajar a Vancouver dentro de unas semanas… Allí hará falta sacar los abrigos gordos.

\- - Tienes razón – Jennifer afirmó, y luego mostró una sonrisa lateral que le hizo a Lana transportarse al segundo capítulo de la Teniente Mills, y es que en este segundo capítulo había imaginado esa sonrisa en la última parte de la historia cuando Regina dice que no sabe quién es ella ni lo que es capaz de hacer si Emma no abandona el ejército, a lo que la rubia había contestado que ella tampoco sabe lo que es capaz de hacer mostrando esa media sonrisa de ganadora. Y entonces toda la realidad se le vino encima. Estaba enfrente de una persona que había desnudado mentalmente, con la que no sabía el por qué se había excitado, y a la que estaba imaginando como pareja en una historia de lesbianas centrada en sus personajes. Ni el maquillaje que llevaba podía simular el color rosáceo que brotaba de sus mejillas. Ahora no, pensó. - ¿Estás bien?

\- - Sí, es que… - Lana se quedó en blanco. Piensa algo, piensa algo, se repetía una y otra vez – Me acabo de acordar del mensaje que me ha enviado antes Paolo – Sí, había mentido, pero aquello le parecía una locura, y tenía que escapar como fuera.

\- - No le he visto ¿No ha podido venir?

\- - No, hoy tenía un compromiso, y no podía escaparse para venir – Aquello sí que era cierto, últimamente Paolo estaba bastante ocupado, ya fuera en la oficina o de viaje por su trabajo. Notaba algo de distanciamiento, pero era algo normal en su mundo.

\- - Lo siento – Jennifer pudo notar en la cara de Lana un poco de tristeza, y sabía bien el por qué. Ser famosa y tener una relación, era como encontrar un político no corrupto, una auténtica odisea – Por cierto… - Jennifer metió la mano en su bolso grande y sacó el paquete que entregó a la morena. – Para ti.

\- - ¿Cómo que para mí? – Si antes el gesto de Lana era de tristeza ahora era de absoluta sorpresa - ¿Qué es?

\- - Un detalle – La rubia sonrió ante el nerviosismo evidente de Lana – Ábrelo y lo sabrás. – Lana no esperó mucho y casi arrancó el envoltorio. Era un libro.

\- - Wow… - Aquello le había dejado sin palabras. No se esperaba esto de su compañera de reparto.

\- - Feliz Navidad – Susurró Jennifer lo que provocó mil estímulos en la morena. Aún estaba en shock, pero podía sentir aquellas palabras. Todo era extraño. Hace unas semanas no se hablaban y ahora estaban allí compartiendo un bello momento. Y tampoco había que olvidar la parte de los fic. – Es mi preferido, Las Horas de Michael Cunningham

\- - Gra… Gracias – Por fin Lana pudo añadir algo más a su sorpresa. Aunque lo que más le gustó a Jennifer no fueron sus escasas palabras, sino la sonrisa que segundos después la morena le regaló. Simplemente, hermosa. – Pero no tenías por qué… Yo… No…

\- - El otro día dijiste que no tenías una lectura interesante… Y no sé, pensé que en estas Navidades te gustaría leer algo.

\- - En serio, muchas gracias Jennifer…. – Lana ojeaba la portada una y otra vez. El libro parecía interesante, pero el detalle le parecía mucho más – Yo no… Yo no tengo nada.

\- - No te preocupes, me vale con un cheque al portador – La risa de Lana acarició cada sentido de la rubia. Tanto fue así que podía sentir en su tímpano la sangre de sus venas bombeadas por un agitado corazón. Podía sentir en la boca del estómago el revoloteo de mil mariposas jugando. Podía apreciar el aire chocando con su piel erizada. Podía vislumbrar la belleza de ese sonido que eclipsaba cada pensamiento. Porque la sonrisa sincera que emanaba de la morena era el mejor regalo que podía tener un día como hoy.

\- - Dicen que lo más bonito que se puede arrancar de una persona es su sonrisa – Una alegre Emilie aparecía con dos copas de champan. – Buenas Jennifer.

\- - Buenas noches australiana – El silencio precedió a los saludos durante unos segundos. No era un segundo incómodo. Seguramente las tres mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas en pensar en sus cosas.

\- - Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – Emilie se disculpó con Jennifer, y entregó una copa de champan a Lana mientras ella se quedaba con la otra.

\- - No te preocupes…. De hecho, iba directa al baño y me paré un segundo… Además… Colin me va a matar si tardo más. – Dijo mientras señalaba al actor.

\- - Claro, acércate después, seguro que después seguiremos con Gin Tonic… La noche es joven – Emilie empujó con suavidad a Lana que le siguió el juego.

\- - Sí, acércate… Somos pura diversión con dos copas…. – Y aunque en el fondo Lana lo decía en serio, algo le echaba para atrás. Estaba a gusto con Jennifer, pero aún tenía ese nerviosismo que le provocaba también estar con la rubia. Era una sensación contradictoria. Debería trabajar más en ello. Después del gesto que había tenido Jennifer, le apetecía mucho conocerla. Nota mental, trabajar en separar el mundo de SwanQueen y el mundo real.

\- - Lo intentaré. – Jennifer sabía que eso no era verdad. Ya había conseguido dar un paso muy grande al regalarle a Lana un libro. Y aún no sabía el por qué. Son de estas cosas que haces y no tienen explicación. Simplemente, tan sencillo como que hacía dos días que lo vio en su estantería y el nombre de la morena apareció en su mente borrando cualquier otro pensamiento. Quizás se sentía culpable por haber leído cosas de ella, bueno, de su personaje; y de haberse imaginado su cuerpo con poco o ninguna ropa, bueno el de su personaje. Sí, sería eso. Nota mental, intentar cambiar esto, o por lo menos controlarlo. - Nos vemos luego.

\- - Hola Jen . – Dijo la voz cambiada de Jared antes de que Jennifer pudiera alejarse.

\- - Hola chico ¿Qué tal esos estudios? – A Jennifer le encantaba llamar así, era una cosa de los dos tanto dentro como fuera de la serie.

\- - Venga ya… Eres muy cruel…

\- - Venga tonto, un día te presentaré a mi sobrina – Las tres mujeres no pudieron detener las risas mientras que Jared se sonrojaba ante tales palabras.

\- - Me las pagaréis las tres – Jared levantó su mano en modo amenaza señalando primero a Emilie, después a Jennifer y por último a Lana, en la que se detuvo. Quería ojear mejor que tenía en las manos su madre adoptiva en la serie - ¿Es un libro?... Antes no tenías un libro.

\- - Me lo ha regalado Jennifer – Aclaró Lana.

\- - ¿Sabéis? – Emilie decidió interrumpir llevándose un poco su copa a la boca para tardar dos segundo más en hablar y así dar emoción. – Lo mejor de un libro es su dedicatoria…

Lana abrió el libro pero no había nada.

\- - Me debes una – Lana sabía que pedía mucho, pero aquellas palabras no fueron pensadas, simplemente las dijo.

\- - Te debo una – Jennifer confirmó, sabiendo que aquello sería poco probable – Y ahora me voy. Pasadlo bien… Y tú chico, suerte con estas dos… Creo que tienen peligro.

\- - Adiós Jenn… Y no olvides contestar a Apalabrados… - Jared le guiño el ojo.

\- - Tú también pásalo bien… - Emilie también tuvo sus palabras para la rubia- Ah! Y no olvides que aunque Colin está cogido, puede alegrarte la vista.

\- - ¡Emilie! – Lana regaño a su compañera de juerga en el día de hoy – Muchas gracias Jennifer… Por el libro… Ya te contaré qué tal.

\- - Sí... Ya me contarás.

Con esas últimas palabras Jennifer se dirigió al cuarto de baño, aunque a tres pasos decidió mirar otra vez atrás. Y allí observo como sus compañeros volvieron a cerrar su círculo entre palabras y risas. Mereció la pena dejarse llevar por ese extraño impulso del regalo, pensó mientras proseguía su camino. Lana en ese mismo momento estaba mirando el libro, intentándose concentrar en la conversación, pero algo la hizo levantar su mirada en dirección a Jennifer que ya casi estaba en la salida. Y sonrío. Algo entre ellas estaba cambiando, y le gustaba. Quizás Jennifer podía llegar a ser una amiga, aunque ello complicaría todo un poco. Pero estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo de conocerla.

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**_

_**Nos estamos acercando a los ansiados Pm, y seguirá creciendo la interacción entre las actrices, lo que provocará….un lío de sentimientos, momentazos, risas… y alguna que otra situación "incomodamente divertida"…**_

_**Por cierto, ¿Queréis también el segundo capítulo de la Teniente Mills?**_


	7. Chapter 7 - T Mills 2

_**Sorpresa! Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, la tiene como su favorita, la siguen o la recomiendan.**_

_**Gracias a todos vuestros geniales comentarios: 15marday, Duchess of MistHaven, kykyo-chan, SwanqueenBeastie, Guest, Guest, dibarbaran, begobeni12, tamysnape, ildcss, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, , gLiz18, encastrom09, SKRowling, Darkhannock, Guest, BeaS, SwanQueenValkubusLover, aquarius7, Guest , PrincesseMal, SarahMor 97.**_

_**Espero que os guste! **_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL BLOQUEO**

**Sería grandioso si pudiéramos elevarnos a lo más alto para después descender y descubrir todo aquello que nos falta por sentir. (Liscethe Pantoja)**

**12 de diciembre de 2013 - Greystone Park and Mansion (Los Ángeles)**

Después de unos minutos todos estamos rectos como alfileres, cada uno con su pequeña maleta a sus pies. La mía me la han traído las chicas. Las quiero. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos tacones fuertes. Los presiento atrás, pero no me puedo dar la vuelta. Todo el mundo está muy serio. La dueña de los tacones se coloca frente a la fila. Silencio. Mi mente también queda en blanco. Pero puedo divisar sus ojos que se centran en los míos, y su gesto severo se vuelve más severo aún.

_\- _Soy la Teniente Mills… Y seré su superiora en este entrenamiento– Perfecto, ya sé cómo se llama la morena de anoche.__

_Punto de vista de Regina_

_El día se está tornando en gris, me duele un a cabeza y llego 5 minutos tarde. Podrían ser más, pero por suerte en el despacho tengo un servicio, y he podido cambiarme en él y arreglarme un poco. La noche fue larga._

_Antes de salir del despacho mil imágenes inundan mi mente. Aún mantengo su sabor en mi boca, y es raro. Toda la noche fue rara. Necesitaba desconectar, y aquella chica rubia me lo proporcionó. Pero aun así fue raro. El deseo, la excitación, todo lo que nos rodeaba parecía ajeno a lo que antes había sentido. Pero estoy segura que fueron los efectos del alcohol._

_Miro el reloj, y me doy cuenta que ya tenía que estar en la presentación, aligero mi paso, mis tacones se pueden oír primero por el pasillo y luego por el patio. Diviso en la lejanía como ya están todos los novatos en fila. Otro año igual, pienso. Estará el graciosillo, el guaperas, el que intenta superar todas las pruebas, la tímida, la fuerte, la rebelde… _

_Me acerco y me sitúo delante de la fila. Observo uno por uno. Son 20. Me dirijo a ellos para presentarme._

\- _Soy la teniente Mills – Y entonces la veo, es la chica de anoche, que cojones hace aquí- Y seré su superiora en este entrenamiento._

_Veo que ella también me observa. Su mirada es diferente a la de anoche, no tan salvaje, pero aún lleva ese vestido rojo que me hizo perder la cordura. Céntrate Regina. Tengo que pensar cómo solucionar esto. Creo que puede ser un grave problema._

\- _Tienen exactamente 20 minutos para ir a sus cuartos, elegir su litera, ponerse ropa adecuada – Me acerco a todos con paso firme con las manos situadas atrás. Mi voz es autoritaria, alta y clara – Y volver aquí. Después les enseñaremos las instalaciones._

_Escucho algún que otro carraspeo de garganta._

\- _19 minutos señores – Mi voz es aún más seria- Ustedes sabrán._

_Veo como todos rompen filas, y salen más o menos corriendo al pabellón de sus habitaciones. Ella se queda mirando, pero enseguida rompe la mirada. Creo que viene acompañada por dos amigas más. Me pregunto si sabrán algo. Maldita sea. Debo solucionar pronto esto._

_Me dirijo con gran velocidad al despacho, y cojo la lista de los nuevos. ¿Cómo se llamaba? No me acuerdo, así que empiezo a leer uno por uno. Quizás eso me haga recordarlo. Efectivamente, su nombre al leerlo me ha hecho recordar rápidamente su presentación. Emma. Su apellido es Swan. _

_Cojo el teléfono y llamo a mi secretaria. Le digo que haga llamar a la señorita Swan, que es por temas de papeleo. Mi secretaria se extraña. No es para menos, nunca soy yo la que me encargo del papeleo. Miro el reloj. Debo distraerme con algo, así que voy programando el día de hoy, aunque me lo sé de memoria. Todos los años es igual. Sin retos._

_Tocan a la puerta, miro mi reloj, han pasado diez minutos desde la última vez que lo hice. _

\- _¿Sí?_

_La puerta se abre y mi secretaria asoma la cabeza._

\- _Perdone Señora Mills, es la señorita Swan – Su voz es delicada, demasiado delicado para el ejército – Ya está aquí._

\- _Hágala pasar, por favor._

_Mi secretaria abre la puerta d l todo, y puedo observar como la chica rubia está detrás de ella. Ya no lleva el vestido. Suspiro. Ahora lleva un chándal de color azul marino. Su pelo que ayer lo tenía suelto, y ondulado, ahora está recogido en una coleta. La sonrisa de anoche, ahora es una mueca de seriedad. Y aún no sé de qué color tiene los ojos. _

_Ella se acerca y se pone recta frente a mí. Aún no digo nada, y espero a que mi secretaria cierre la puerta. No tarda mucho. Me pongo sería y miro con autoridad a sus ojos._

\- _Dado nuestro encuentro casual de anoche.._

\- _¿Se refiere al sexo? – Ella me interrumpe, y en su cara se refleja una sonrisa provocativa._

\- _No se confunda, lo de anoche fue algo casual – Continuo con un tono duro – Una equivocación de saber.._

\- _¿De saber? – Vuelve a interrumpirme. No me gusta. - ¿Qué nos veríamos en estas circunstancias? – Ella sigue sonriendo. – Yo lo veo como una oportunidad para conocernos mejor._

\- _No lo entiende ¿verdad? – Ahora la que sonrío soy yo, pero es una sonrisa irónica.- Lo de anoche fue un error. Y no volverá a pasar – Me acerco más a ella – De hecho… Quiero que se vaya... Quiero su abandono… Dado que usted ha sido voluntario no tendré ningún problema en firmarle la carta de dimisión…_

\- _Wow… ¿Sabes?… - Ella no ha perdido su sonrisa provocadora – Creo que te liaste con la única rubia lista… - Su mirada me desconcierta, y mi pulso, sin saber el por qué, se está acelerado – No fue solo sexo… Puedes mentirte… Pero a mí no me mientes…- Su voz es serena y segura, no titubea, aunque mide muy bien los silencios – Y sí, me gustas… a pesar de llevar un palo en el culo… Así que… No me iré._

\- _Señorita Swan no sabe quién soy ni lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer. – Ahora sí que invado del todo su espacio personal, y muestro mi gesto más inflexible. Ya no hay sonrisa._

\- _Usted tampoco sabe quién soy, y lo que soy capaz de hacer – Su gesto serio se torna en una media sonrisa retador, hay brillo en sus ojos._

\- _Voy a hacer de su vida un infierno._

\- _Eso espero – Su tono es aún más desafiante, y su rostro indica que no está de broma. – Y ahora si me disculpa… Tengo que estar en el patio en dos minutos._

_No me deja añadir ni una palabra más. Enseguida se da la vuelta, abre la puerta y con firmeza la cierra tras salir._

_Siento una ira en mi interior. Así que cojo el primer objeto al alcance de mi mano de la mesa y lo lanzo contra la pared. Es un vaso. Miles de cristales se desperdigan por la habitación._

_En mi mente solo hay una cosa. Vengarme a toda costa de la Señorita Swan hasta que decida irse. No sabe con quién se la está jugando._

Jennifer salió de la página de fanfic, y cerró la pantalla de su móvil. Había salido a dar una vuelta cuando un mensaje le informó que el segundo capítulo de la Teniente Mills estaba publicado. Para ser completamente sinceros, llevaba unos días desconectada del mundo fic. No es que las historias no merecieran la pena, simplemente, el trabajo y otras cosas, estaban consumiendo su tiempo. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy tenía ganas de desconectar, así que se dirigió a una cafetería, y pidió un café mientras que leía la historia. No es que estuviese enganchada a ella, aún no. Pero le hacía evocar los primeros días de la serie. Esa fuerza de Lana actuando. Otro mensaje del correo de su trabajo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Esta vez se trataba de un mensaje de Adam, "**14 de diciembre cena de empresa, no se te olvide"**. Cerró el móvil y siguió disfrutando de su café y del sol que asomaba sobre las miles de casas que podía contemplarse en el horizonte de aquella gran ciudad.

**17 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

Lana se sentía impotente, llevaba 5 días y aún no había actualizado nada. Se sentaba frente al ordenador, pero no le llegaba la inspiración, o no tanto como le había llegado con el primero y el segundo capítulo, que prácticamente se habían escritos "solos".

El primero había sido pura lujuria, el segundo el encuentro, y el tercero, el tercero no sabía muy bien. Bueno ni el tercero, ni el cuarto, ni el quinto. Estaba bloqueada.

¿Cómo se debían comportar dos mujeres antes de sentir algo? ¿O qué es lo que se sentía? Necesitaba llevarlas a una relación más profunda. Pero cuando lo intentaba se quedaba bloqueada. Podía imaginar perfectamente a una mujer, y describir la atracción que se puede sentir. Ella misma había tenido anteriormente, con otras mujeres, el debate de si te puede atraer una persona de tu mismo sexo aunque no seas homosexual. Tenía claro que la respuesta era sí. Ella había sentido atracción por otras mujeres, no desde una perspectiva física, sino más bien como personalidad. De estas personas que dejan huella, o que puedes llegar a admirar. En cuanto a lo físico, ella no había sentido ese impulso, pero si consideraba que había mujeres dignas de ver. Pero todo esto no podía ser aplicable a tratar de describir o descubrir una relación lésbica. De pronto, como una iluminación, tuvo una idea. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces le puso la correa a Lola, y salió de casa, no sin antes coger su bolso importado de Carolina Herrera y su gafas Ray Ban.

Normalmente cuando se preparaba un papel hacía investigaciones sobre la persona a la que tenía que dramatizar. Esto no tenía que ser muy diferente. Lo que tenía que saber era un poco del mundo lésbico, ya no tenía que ver tanto con el mundo SwanQueen, sino como ella y su experiencia con otras mujeres, es decir, ninguna. Así que quien mejor que su amiga del alma para ayudarla. Ya lo había pensado en un principio cuando empezó con toda esta locura, pero lo desechó varias veces por miedo. Pero si quería continuar con todo, y siendo sinceros, era la única persona que conocía que le pudiera ayudar sin levantar sospechas.

Nada más montar los asientos de atrás a Lola y montarse ella, puso el manos libres y llamó a su amiga.

\- Buenos días Lana.

\- Hola Martha – Noto un poco que se le acoplaba el micrófono, por ese motivo no se entretuvo mucho en saber de la pelirroja -¿Qué haces?

\- Ahora mismo iba de compras, necesito el vestido para una cena de empresa… Por cierto ¿Qué tal la tuya?

\- ¿Te importa que me acople? – Lana ignoró la pregunta de su amiga – Necesito pedirte un favor.

\- Lana Parrilla pidiendo un favor – La voz de Martha reflejaba una ironía divertida – Claro tonta. Te espero en el centro comercial de siempre.

\- Ya voy de camino. Nos vemos

Lana colgó el manos libres desde el volante. Miró por el retrovisor, vio que Lola estaba bien sentada y sacó su coche del garaje.

Tardo, más o menos, 25 minutos en llegar al lujoso centro comercial donde habían quedado. Su amiga le esperaba donde siempre, enfrente de la cafetería francesa La Rollerie.

\- Buenos días – Martha le dio dos besos a Lana. Odiaba este sitio, pero sabía perfectamente que era el mejor lugar para que la actriz pudiera estar sin paparazzi o fans pendientes de ella. Este sitio era famoso por eso, tenía mucha seguridad y muchas de las estrella o famosos acudían a él para realizar sus compras. Además las mejores firmas se encontraban allí - Veo que has traído a Lola contigo… Hola perra buena – Martha se inclinó para hacerle caricias a la perra, y jugar con ella. Debía reconocer que era demasiado bonachona.

\- Buenas… - La actriz saludó con su mano libre- Sí, la he traído… Por eso tenemos que ir un segundo a la guardería de animales que hay por aquel pasillo… Debo dejarla allí – Informó una sonriente Lana.

\- ¿Hay guarderías para mascotas? – Hay veces que pelirroja se sorprendían de lo que podían inventar a estas alturas.

\- No empieces – Lana golpeó con suavidad a su amiga con la cadera, para luego dirigirse a dejar a Lola en un lugar tranquilo mientras ellas realizaban las compras.

Habían pasado unos 40 minutos cuando las dos mujeres ya se encontraban ensartadas en plenas compras. Habían entrado en varias tiendas, y se habían probado ya varios modelitos. De hecho, ya eran dueñas de algunos de esos modelitos. Y es que siempre pasaba lo mismo, iban a comprar un vestido, y acababan remodelando todo el armario de pantalones, camisas y faldas, y sin el vestido. Así que hoy no iba a ser menos. Encima Lana estaba nerviosa, y su forma de tranquilizarse era comprar un poco. Y es que para la actriz era difícil preguntarle a su amiga información sobre su orientación sexual. No lo había hecho en su momento cuando Martha salió del armario, así que ahora le parecía fatal hacerlo. Pero era su única salvación.

\- Vamos… Dilo ya – Lana salió de sus pensamientos, y observó a la pelirroja que estaba viendo detenidamente un vestido negro – No me dirás que has venido hasta aquí para acompañarme, así que… Dime, ¿Cuál es ese favor?

\- Estoy bloqueada..

\- Venga, yo te ayudo- Dijo Martha mientras le contemplaba – El favor es… - Luego hizo un gesto para que la actriz continuase la frase.

\- Eres tonta – Lana le miró con un gesto entre divertido e irritado- Me refiero que estoy bloqueada en el fic.

\- Ah… Eso es normal… Hay veces que te tienes que bloquear al escribir. Debes encontrar tu ritmo. Y al principio es complicado.

\- Lo sé, pero… el bloqueo no creo que sea tanto por escribir, sino… - Lana se acercó un poco más a su amiga y bajo su tono de voz – Porque nunca he hecho eso.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – La atención de Martha estaba completamente en su amiga, dejando el vestido que había cogido anteriormente otra vez en su percha. Intuía que aquella conversación podía llegar a ser muy divertida.

\- Eso

\- Ajam… ¿Y eso es?

\- Odio cuando no ayudas – La voz de Lana subía y bajaba de tono continuamente – Estar con otra mujer... O mejor dicho, pensar en otra mujer…

\- Y ahí es cuando tu amiga Gurú de la relaciones homosexuales entra en acción – El tono de Martha era muy festivo, y arrancó en Lana una enorme sonrisa. Se olvidaba a veces lo payasa que su amiga podía ser - ¿Qué deseas saber? ¿Posturas, vicios, lugares dónde hacerlo, contactos…?

\- Basta – Los pómulos de Lana se tornaron a un color rosáceo – Creo que fue mala idea.

\- Vale, vale… Me porto bien. – La pelirroja levantó los brazos en señal de tregua y su tono se tornó un poco más serio.

\- No sé… ¿Cómo es estar con una mujer? ¿Tus pensamientos, lo que siente, cómo reaccionas?

\- Paso por paso…- Martha se puso un poco más seria- Estar con una mujer es diferente a estar con un hombre. Es difícil describirlo, pero todo es cómo más íntimo… Hay más complicidad… Más sensualidad… Incluso sentimientos más fuertes… ¿Sabes?...Como más intensos…

Lana se quedó pensativa. ¿Podría llegar a entender lo que su amiga le intentaba transmitir sin haberlo vivido ella? ¿Cómo podía escribir eso sin saber lo que era?

\- Lana- Su amiga le depositó sus manos sobre sus brazos, agarrándola con delicadeza – Imagínate todo lo que puedes hacer con tu mejor amiga, e intenta percibir que puedes tocarla de una forma un poco más íntima. Que puedes disfrutar de su calidez, de su amor en estado puro… Sin agresividad porque la mujer en el fondo es delicada. No hay dobleces, solo tú y ella.

\- ¿Estás hablando de qué te imagine así? – Lana soltó tal carcajada que más de uno que había en la tienda se volvió para verla.

\- No creo que a Carol le importe que experimentes conmigo – Lana empujó de nuevo a su amiga, pero esta vez no fue tan delicada como la anterior. Gracias aeste empuje se situaron en otro lado de la tienda donde podían ser menos vistas después del escándalo de segundos atrás.

\- ¿Quién dijo que quiero experimentar?

\- Venga Lana… - Martha la miró con un brillo en sus ojos - ¿No me digas que no te ha entrado el gusanillo?

\- No – Lana se dio la vuelta para mirar un abrigo rojo que estaba en otro estante.

\- ¿Ni un sueño erótico desde que escribiste el primer capítulo? – Martha no era de las típicas que se daba por vencida, y siguió a su amiga.

\- No – Lana mintió. Claro que había tenido cierta excitación imaginándose a una mujer a su lado. Y encima era su compañera de reparto para más inri.

\- Mentirosa – La pelirroja no dudó en mostrar una gran risita. – Seguro que te has imaginado a esa rubia encima de ti.

\- Voy a olvidar esta conversación…. Y voy a seguir con mi problema – Lana volvió a dejar el abrigo que minutos antes había cogido solo para distraerse.

\- Ok… Dime… - Martha se puso pensativa con una mano en la barbilla - ¿Cuántas historias has leído sobre vosotras?

\- No somos nosotras… Son los personajes.

\- Vale, vale – Martha bajo su mano de la barbilla, e hizo un mímica para tranquilizar a su amiga - ¿Cuántas historias has leído de vuestros personajes con vuestros cuerpos?

\- Estas disfrutando ¿Verdad? – No hacía falta que su amiga le contestara, su sonrisa pícara lo decía todo. – Leí dos o tres historias al principio.

\- Ese es tu problema…. Me explico – Martha continuó – Debes leer más sobre historias de mujeres…Ya que no tienes experiencia… Puedes escoger fic o libros… Yo misma te podría dejar alguno.

\- Si te digo la verdad, yo prefiero fic… Ahora estoy leyéndome un libro que me regaló Jennifer – Nada más salir esas palabras de su sabía que se arrepentiría de dar tanto detalle.

\- ¿Jennifer Morrison? – Grito Martha. Efectivamente, ese dato no se le escapó.

\- Shhh… - Le mando callar Lana con un gesto – No quiero que se enteren en Canadá también…. Si… Jennifer Morrison – Terminó susurrando Lana.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sois amigas?

\- No somos amigas, pero en la fiesta de la empresa me regaló el libro por navidades.

\- ¿Vais a protagoniza vuestro propio SwanQueen? – Martha se puso un vestido delante de ella y simuló que baile como si fuese princesa.

\- No se cómo Carol te soporta… eres irritable… - Regina resoplaba una y otra vez observando el comportamiento infantil de su amiga. - ¿Tienes algún fic que recomendarme?

\- Eres una aguafiestas – Martha dejo el vestido, y se preguntó en lo qué estarían pensando los de la tienda, pues una y otra vez cogían las prendas para jugar con ellas o manosearlas y después volverla a dejar en su sitio. Pero su pensamiento duró poco, una mirada de impaciencia de Lana le advertía que estaba esperando una respuesta. Yo empezaría con historias cortas, pero con mucho sentimiento… Deja que piense - Martha se quedó reflexiva. – Como la historia Breaking chains cuya autora era Fanclere…o algo así… No me acuerdo muy bien… Y tampoco se me viene ninguna otra historia a la mente, pero cuando llegue a casa te puedo hacer una lista.

\- ¿Ves?... Así eres una amor – sonrío Lana poniéndose unas llamativas gafas de sol que estaban en un estante cerca de la caja. Habían logrado hacer la maratón dentro de la tienda – Alguna otra idea que se te ocurra para mi bloqueo.

\- ¿Podrías venir conmigo un bar de ambiente? – Casi antes de que terminara su frase Martha, Lana había soltado una gran risotada – Lo digo en serio – El gesto de la morena cambio por completo.

\- Estas loca… Ya veo todos los titulares de la prensa rosa… - La actriz hizo un gesto dibujando un enorme cartel al aire - Lana Parrilla… Próximamente… fuera del armario…

\- Pues dirás lo que quieras… Pero es un titular que tiene tirón.

\- Voy a por Lola… Creo que ya te aguanté demasiado por hoy…

Lana se dirigía a la puerta de la tienda cuando fue enganchada por el brazo por la pelirroja.

\- Venga… Te invito a un café, y hablamos de mi boda… - Lana entrecerró los ojos – Te prometo que nada de fic… Ni de ideas que tengan que ver con posturas entre dos mujeres… Ni nada por el estilo… Promis

Lana asintió con la cabeza a esos ojos de corderito, pero sabía perfectamente que en algún momento de aquel café su amiga volvería a las andadas. Pero le daba igual. Haber escuchado a Martha hablar del amor de dos mujeres, y de la idea de leer más sobre relaciones así, le habían ayudado a enfocar su próximo capítulo. Mas tendría que ponerse en serio con él a escribirlo, ya que a finales del mes tendría que ir a rodar exteriores, y aquello sí que era estresante, y con poco tiempo para la imaginación y para poder escribir. Además quería terminar pronto el libro que le había regalado Jennifer, y que estaba devorando en sus horas libres, lo cual también le quitaba tiempo. No obstante no le importaba, le estaba encantando. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? **_

_**Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones de la Teniente Mills y de Postdata, sobretodo. Así que no os cortéis :P Estamos empezando la historia y saber cómo voy ayuda un montón.**_

_**Nota: La próxima actualización será de Postdata.**_

_**Nota 2: Lo dicho en cigarrillos. Le estoy cogiendo el truco al Twitter. Y quiero empezar a hacerlo un poco más dinámico con los fic y con otras cosas, así que podéis encontrarme como Erpmeis04**_


	8. Chapter 8 - T Mills 3

_**No hay mejor forma de dar las gracias que actualizar más rápido.**_

_**Aunque:**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, la hacen favorita, la recomiendan, o la siguen.**_

_**Gracias a esos fantásticos comentarios: Guest, shiryuz, tamysnape, Guest , ilymorrison, dibarbaran, Darkhannock, ReginaLove, Chispa, Michii15, gencastrom09, my dark queen , begobeni12, 15marday , anitaqueen, Guest , Guest, MClementineD, SKRowling, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, aquarius7, Diana, PrincesseMal, Guest, SwanQueenOneLove, SwanQueenValkubusLover, BeaS, fanclere.**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: DECISIONES**

**"En mi vida no estaba buscando a nadie… Simplemente, te encontré a ti" (E.M.A)**

**26 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

Lana ya había terminado de escribir por fin el tercer capítulo de la Teniente Mills. Le había ayudado mucho la descripción que le había hecho su mejor amiga, aunque aún no era capaz de entenderla muy bien. De concebir ese amor que describía. ¿Acaso todo se basaba en la complicidad y la ternura? ¿Por qué ella no había experimentado con una mujer una cosa parecida? ¿Acaso estaba cerrada a ese tipo de amor? ¿Acaso solo se fijaba en el físico descantando toda aquella persona que no fuera un hombre? Eso sería muy simple ¿Ella era simple? Mil preguntas entraban y salían de su mente a lo largo del día. Y aunque ella solo quería comprender todo aquello como investigación, también estaba afectando a su vida. Le estaba haciendo replantearse muchas cosas. Sin embargo, intentaba dejar a una lado este hecho. Y se centraba en su historia, y en saber describir estos sentimientos de los que era ajena. Aunque, dando gracias, este era un tema del que no tendría que tratar de inmediatez, pues aún su historia estaba sembrando los pilares de una posible relación. Y el odio, y el poder estaban siendo los protagonistas de su historia a la hora de escribir. Que estaba siendo su primordial objetivo.

Otra de las cosas que también le había ayudado a olvidarse de ese rio de preguntas y centrarse en ese objetivo, es decir, en el tercer capítulo, para su sorpresa, fue leer otros fic recomendados por Martha. Y es que su amiga al llegar a casa, tal y como le había indicado, le había hecho una lista de historias y sus autores. En ellos, no solo se había podido hacer una idea de los pensamientos y sentimientos entre dos mujeres, también había descubierto que no solo existía SwanQueen dentro de fanfiction dónde la gente podía leer y comentar las historias. Había, por lo que había podido leer, hasta un grupo de WhatsApp, donde comentaba, se aconsejaban e incluso se apoyaban a la hora de actualizar. Enseguida la idea de descubrir un poco más de este grupo se le pasó por la mente. Al igual que leer más lectura erótica y no tan erótica de temática lesbiana, e incluso ir en un futuro a un bar de ambiente. Su inquietud de descubrir, de comprender y de aprender esa insaciable. Lamentablemente esto tendría que ser aplazado durante unos dos meses, ya que debido al desplazamiento a Vancouver no le quedaría tiempo para nada. Pero intentaría por todos los medios por lo menos publicar dos capítulos más. Esto lo había publicado al final de su historia. Por primera vez no solo publicaba, sino que de cierta forma también interactuaba. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse más unida. El por qué aun no lo sabía por mucho que lo recapacitara.

Mientras daba vueltas a todo esto, y aprovechando que casi tenía las maletas hechas decidió escribirle un mensaje a Jennifer, ya se había leído todo el libro, y no solo le había encantado, también le había supuesto otra ayuda a su escritura, pues el libro también trataba la temática lesbiana. Claro estaba, esto tampoco se lo iba a decir a Jennifer.

Más o menos, borró unas diez veces el mensaje. Al principio pensó en un simple agradecimiento ante tan bello gesto. Luego en algo menos superficial, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras, lo que le pareció muy irónico teniendo en cuenta que ahora intentaba escribir. ¿Tan difícil era? La verdad es que no conocía mucho a su compañera de reparto, cosa que quería cambiar en este viaje. Su meta era conocer un poco más a sus otros compañeros, y en concreto a la rubia. Tenía la sensación de que podía ser muy interesante. ¿Interesante? ¿Se puede hablar de una compañera de trabajo como interesante? Efectivamente, todas sus preguntas, todas sus inquietudes de un modo u otro le estaban afectando. Una sonrisa interna le hizo tomarse todo como una broma loca de la vida, una ironía de todas sus convicciones de seguridad.

Pasaron cinco minutos más cuando por fin envío a Jennifer un extracto del libro que le ocupó un par de mensajes**: "El único consuelo que tenemos es esta hora o aquella en que nuestra vida, contra toda probabilidad y contra toda expectativa, se abre de pronto y nos da todo lo que hemos imaginado, aunque todos, menos los niños (y quizás ellos también), sabemos que a esas horas, inevitablemente, les seguirán otras, mucho más oscuras y más arduas" Gracias por esas horas que disfruté tanto con tu libro. Lana  
**

Cuando el móvil indicó que el mensaje había salido correctamente. Suspiró. No fue un suspiro de satisfacción, fue otro tipo de suspiro. De esos que notas que están en tu interior, que piden a gritos salir, pero que los guardas hasta que todo parece envolverse en la sensación de lo correcto, de la satisfacción de que sabes que acertaste aunque aún no sabes en qué.

Lana se levantó de nuevo del sofá, y dio de comer a Lola, era muy agradable tenerla allí. Aún le quedaba una media hora antes de salir, había quedado a cenar con su novio.

En su aburrimiento interno decidió leer de nuevo todos los mensajes que le habían estado llegando hacia dos semanas del segundo capítulo. Los había conservado en el móvil en forma de correo electrónico.

\- Ven Lola – Dijo Lana mientras que daba golpecitos a su lado. Enseguida su perra se acomodó junto a ella en el suelo del sofá, encima de la alfombra – Te voy a leer los mensajes recibidos.

Y así lo hizo. Uno por uno leyó en alto todos los review recibidos:

\- Amo tu fic! – Aquellas palabras eran una hermosa pintura para sus ojos.

\- Me encantan los inicios duros, así que presiento que me va a enganchar mucho – Lana se echó a reír pensando en lo cierto que eran aquellas palabras.

\- Uuuuu no tengo palabras! Pinta muy bien esa historia! – Otra rapida sonrisa.

\- Me encantaste, empieza una guerra con pasión dentro ;) – Lana tenía clara la primera parte, la segunda le estaba costando.

\- Qué borde es la Teniente Mills pero ha encontrado a lo que llamaríamos su grano en el culo. Preveo una lucha de poder muy intensa entre ambas. – Otra sonrisa casi en carcajada se asomó. Estaba claro que el concepto de guerra se elevaba entre todos los conceptos.

\- Uooo! Me encanta la parte de la Teniente Mills! – Lola ladró cuando Lana le leyó este review. A lo que Lana le contestó con una tierna caricia. Ella también coincidía, no solo le encantaba la Teniente Mills sino que también le encantaba este acogimiento.

\- Te está quedando de lujo! – Sus sonrisas no hicieron más que crecer.

\- Una bruja malvada disfrazada de Teniente, uhhh. Y Emma, me encanta que siempre esta provocando su irá :3 uy Gina, cuidado, que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ya empezaras a sentir cosas por esa rubits insoportable :D Simplemente genial. – Una carcajada retumbó en el gran salón casi minimalista. Sabía que del amor al odio solo había un paso. Lo difícil era encontrar cómo dar ese paso.

\- Lo has dejado en el punto justo, ya se han reconocido y por lo visto tiene dos modos diferentes. ... muy diferentes de ver el futuro, una se lo toma como un reto (Emma ) es decir, desea a toda costa hacer caer los altos muros que Regina ha levantado. Y por otro lado, Regina, quiere como sea quitarsela de en medio, porque es evidente que no ha sido un polvete mas. El poder frente a la resistencia. ... vamos, una guerra en toda regla jajajajaja – Lana pensó que aquel review definía perfectamente el segundo capítulo, y lo que surgiría después.

\- Jajaja ... me encantó el cap de la Teniente Mills ... ella como dijo Emma también sintió que fue algo más ... jajaja ... y la rubia va a ser la rebelde del pelotón ... jajaja .. – Otro ladrido de Lola, y el corazón cada vez más ancho de Lana indicaban que cada review era único.

\- La teniente Mills tiene potencial! mucho! – Eso espero, pensó la actriz.

\- Me esta encantando la teniente mills me recuerda a una novela Que escribi hace 18 años atrás. De el militar americano. Mm no se como funciona allá pero entrenamiento aquí es un poco diferente y no se como ests se conocieran antes de venir a el entrenamiento... Pero yo soy fácil. Me gusta.- Otra carcajada. Quizás debía investigar un poquito sobre los entrenamientos de los ejércitos.

\- Está q arde... yo quiero ver como le hace la vida imposible a Emma, y como ella responde – La palabra pronto se coló en la mente de Lana.

\- Me encanta! – Otro review que alimentaba esa sonrisa eterna que no se le borraba.

\- Me da miedo la teniente mills ajjajajjaja va a hacer sufrir a nuestra emma... – Si lo hará, dijo para si misma la morena.

\- Me tiene enganchada.. Estoy deseando ver la guerra entre las dos! – Su sonrisa ya no podía ser mayor.

Cuando había llegado al último. Echó rápidamente un vistazo de nuevo a todos los mensajes desde la bandeja, y se dio cuenta que a la mitad del listado había un mensaje de fanfiction sin leer. Le pareció extraño. Acaba de leer uno por uno, y no lo había visto. Y tampoco le podía haber entrado ahora ya que la fecha del mensaje era de unos días atrás.

Así de primeras no era un review ni un mensaje anunciando que su historia era marcada como favorita o estaba siendo seguida. Era un PM, pero ¿Qué era PM?

**22 de diciembre de 2013 - Casa de Jennifer Morrison(Los Ángeles)**

**_Capítulo 3: corriendo bajo la lluvia_**

_Muchas gracias por leer la Teniente Mills, y por sus hermosos comentarios. _

_Punto de vista de Emma_

_Deberían arreglar las literas. Se notan que más de una ha sufrido una guerra. Es la una de la mañana y ya han apago todas las luces, solo quedan las de emergencia._

_Me ha tocado la litera de abajo, lo prefiero, ya que entre sus maderas he puesto la foto de unos delfines nadando. Me relaja. Arribas mía está un tal Neal. Ronca un poco. Cierro los ojos, necesito dormir un poco, en cuatro horas nos levantan._

_Los minutos pasan, y veo sus ojos perfectamente, están llenos de rabia, de fuera hacia mí, y eso me gusta. Porque también puedo ver sus ojos de placer. Esa mujer me está volviendo loca. No puedo dejar de pensarla. Mis amigas me han preguntado por qué fui al despacho de la Teniente. Les mentí, no quiero hacer más difícil las cosas. Aunque sé que tarde o temprano lo sabrán. Caigo por fin bajo el sueño de Morfeo._

_Punto de vista de Regina._

_Son las 4 de la mañana, y aún no he podido dormir nada. Tengo sus ojos color mar a fuego en mi cabeza. Su desparpajo, su rebeldía, su ¿poder sobre mí? Su imagen pasa del despacho a la pared, y luego a la cama de aquel hotel. Siento sus labios en mi piel, y sus manos por zonas muy específicas de mi cuerpo. _

_Me levanto de la cama y me visto con rapidez. Robin también se ha levantado y me mira extrañado._

\- _¿Qué haces Regina? – Su voz es más bien un susurro._

\- _Creo que deberíamos levantar ahora a los novatos y empezar el entrenamiento ya – Robin se pellizca los ojos y después el puente de la nariz. Luego mira el reloj de la mesilla._

\- _Son las 4:13 de la mañana. – Logra pronunciar algo extrañado._

\- _Sí, por eso. Nos esperan dentro de una hora y pico. Y creo que deberíamos poner los límites ya._

_Salgo de la habitación, y oigo algo detrás de mí. Creo que es una queja, y algún adjetivo hacia mi locura. Camino por el pasillo con determinación, y salgo al patio. Aun es de noche, hace frío, y solo se refleja la luna. Abro la puerta del pabellón de los cuartos. Todo está oscuro y en silencio. Enciendo la luz general. Puedo escuchar protestas, comentarios de desconcierto, ruidos de cosas al caer. Me encanta._

\- _Tienen diez minutos para cambiarse – Grito con fuerza – El primer entrenamiento empieza ahora mismo._

_Salgo del pabellón y puedo escuchar a mis espaldas mucho ajetreo y voces. Hoy el día será largo. Lo intuyo._

_Punto de vista de Emma_

_El día ha sido muy cansado, no hemos parado de hacer ejercicios de diferente índole. Pero he de reconocer que en ocasiones no he podido evitar sonreír debido a varias caídas de Belle. Ruby también lo ha hecho, y en todas las ocasiones hemos sido llamadas la atención por un subordinado de Mills. Y hablando de la teniente. He notado como en ocasiones me miraba de reojo. Hoy no me ha dirigido la palabra. Me pregunto si está haciendo todo este desgaste por mi o si realmente es la hija de satanás y no sabrá no que estoy._

_Noto como mis piernas están cansadas. Son las nueve de la noche, y la luna alumbra el patio. Ya estamos acabando. Y lo único que quiero coger es mi litera, bueno, primero lavarme. Desgraciadamente en la comida llovió un poco y todo está cubierto de fango. Mi cuerpo, y mi uniforme están cubiertos de barro. _

_Oigo otro grito. Creo que es otra persona que abandona. Hoy ya han abandonado dos. Es curioso, para mí solo es el primer día. La primera toma. Vale que el día haya sido cansado en el fondo. Pero, también hemos tenido tiempo para hacer las comidas pertinentes, y algún descanso para los que fuman a escondidas. Los ejercicios son duros, y la Teniente Mills espera lo mejor de nosotros. Pero no es reprochable, esto es el ejército._

_Un silbido anuncia que el último ejercicio. Armamos una fila. Aún no estamos todos, faltan los últimos por llegar, entre ellos Belle._

\- _Muy bien- Está hablando el Teniente Hood. Hoy nos fue presentado. Según he entendido, junto con la Teniente Mills es el que está al mando. – Descansen, por hoy ya hemos terminado – Y por lo que veo es el poli bueno de aquí._

_Antes de romper, los últimos llegan, entre ellos Belle, y para colmo tropieza y cae sobre la Teniente Mills. Más bien se la ha comido y se han caído juntas al suelo. La cara de la Teniente lo dice todo, buenos ambas caras, porque mi amiga está roja como un tomate. No puedo evitarlo y se me escapa una carcajada. _

_La Teniente Mills se incorpora rápidamente, y clava su mirada en mí. Parece que sí que sabe que estoy aquí. Se estira el uniforme y se lo limpia a la par. Su paso es firme, pero lento hacia mi posición._

\- _Le hace gracia reírse de un compañero – No puedo definir bien su tono de voz. Lo que sí que puedo afirmar es que todo el mundo nos mira.- Se cree superior señorita Swan._

\- _No – No quiero mirarla a los ojos, así que miro fijamente a Belle. Y no puedo evitar observar que el pantalón del uniforme tiene una raja en la parte de atrás. Sus bragas son rojas. Tampoco puedo evitar esa sonrisita que intenta escapar de mi boca, y que lo consigue a medias. _

\- _Pues yo diría que sí – Creo que el tono de su voz se asemeja a una bruja antes de lanzar un hechizo – Así que creo que debería hacer más ejercicio que el resto… Corra alrededor del patio hasta que yo se lo ordene. ¿Lo ha entendido?_

_No rechisto, sé lo que pretende. El resto se queda mirando, y no le voy a dar esa satisfacción. Corro aunque mis músculos no puedan más, y no pararé. _

_Punto de vista de Regina:_

_Todos se fueron hace un buen rato, solo estamos Robin y yo observando el patio. La señorita Swan no ha dejado de correr ni de aminorar el paso, incluso cuando ha empezado a llover de nuevo._

\- _Creo que deberías decirle que pare – Robin me saca de mi pensamiento- Solo es el primer día._

\- _Por ese motivo debo ser dura – Sé que él me está mirando, pero mi mirada está en ella. Siento un beso en el hombro, y ahora sí que le miro._

\- _Lo sé, lo sé… Nada de destalles cariñosos, pero nadie nos ve. – Se excusa – Voy para el cuarto. No seas muy malvada con ella. ¿Ok?_

\- _No tardaré mucho – Veo como se da la vuelta y corre para nuestro pabellón para resguardarse del agua._

_Mi mirada vuelve al patio. La señorita Swan está parada mirándome fijamente bajo la lluvia. Me pregunto si ha visto el beso. Está lejos, y no hay mucha luz. No creo._

\- _Ya se ha cansado Señorita Swan – Grito resguardada._

\- _No – Su voz es sería, y continúa corriendo._

\- _Déjelo y vaya a su cuarto – Digo mientras me doy la vuelta. Creo que por hoy ya le he indicado cuál es su lugar. Hoy he ganado._

_Tardo 15 minutos en llegar al cuarto, desvestirme, ir al servicio y ponerme el pijama. Hoy fue un día largo y solo deseo dormir. La cama se ve tan acogedora, y me meto en ella._

\- _¿Le has dicho que siga corriendo? – Robin dice mirando por la ventana._

\- _¿Cómo? – Me incorporo de la cama rapidamente, y me acerco también a la ventana._

_Swan está corriendo y todos han salido para verle y animarle. Están coreano fuertemente su nombre e incluso se puede oír alguna que otra apuesta o palabra de ánimo de conseguir algún records. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? Debería estar muerta de cansancio._

\- _Bueno… Creo que ya tenemos un líder, y todo gracias a ti cariño – Robin me sonríe, y se mete en la cama._

_Reconozco que esta batalla la ha ganado ella. Pero aún falta mucho. Y ella no es consciente de ello._

_Nota de la autora: Buenas. Nunca dejo una nota, pero estaré fuera durante dos meses, y me será difícil actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado._

En el pensamiento de Jennifer se queda esa última nota mientras se va a servir una copa de vino. Hoy es domingo 22 de diciembre, pero no tiene ningún plan. Pero su cabeza no está en eso, su cabeza está en otra parte. No puede creer que en solo tres capítulos aquella autora le haya atrapado, y no puede creer que puede estar dos meses sin noticias suyas, y que esto le afecte.

Jennifer se paseaba con la copa de vino por el salón mientras jugaba con Deseo. Se está volviendo un hábito, una rutina. Y de pronto sin saber el por qué sientió un extraño impulso de hacer algo que jamáshabía hecho antes. Y ese impulso es extraño ya que sale directamente de su interior. Es de esas cosas que sabes que si no lo haces ahora nunca la harás, y te dejas llevar sin pensarlo dos veces. Y así es como Jennifer termina delante de su ordenador escribiendo un PM a esa autora. Y así es como Jennifer termina pulsando el botón de enviar. Y así es como Jennifer cambiaría su vida sin que ella lo supiera en aquel momento.

** Continuará…**

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Voy bien?.. ¿Qué tal el fic de la Teniente Mills?**_

_**En el próximo capítulo no habrá capítulo de la Teniente Mills, pero empezará la zona de los PM ;) , y profundizaremos en la relación de las actrices.**_

_**Nota: Próxima actualización Cigarrillos de Papel.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Realmente sois geniales.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, la hacen su favorita, la siguen, la recomiendan, o la wasapean.**_

_**Gracias a esos comentarios que hacen que la historia continúe tan viva: Yunuem, Iris Baudelaire , CCMLectoraEscritora, Michii15, Chispa, Darkhannock, Little Swan Queen, gencastrom09, ilymorrison, Guest, dibarbaran, aquarius7, Diana GrupoWspSQ , kykyo-chan, Duchess of MistHaven , Guest, my dark queen, 15marday, SKRowling , MuffyCC, MissMariFranco, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, SwanQueenValkubusLover , , Guest, begobeni12, PrincesseMal c, anitaqueen, ddzsanjuan, BeaS, SwanQueenOneLove, Guest, fanclere.**_

_**Como ya habréis notado esta historia será un poco lenta en cuanto a la trama que ansiáis. Pero iré dejando pequeños detalles para compensar.**_

_**Y espero que disfrutéis:**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: DESCUBRIENDO LOS PM**

_**"La distancia solo es el espacio físico que nos hace intangibles, pero no inalcanzables" (Anónimo)**_

**26 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

Así de primeras no era un review ni un mensaje anunciando que su historia era marcada como favorita o estaba siendo seguida. Era un PM, pero ¿Qué era PM?

Estaba a punto de describirlo cuándo el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento sonó, seguido el ladrido de Lola.

\- Tranquila chica – Dijo Lana mientras acaricia con cariño la cabeza de su perra.

Primero se acercó a la mirilla, y comprobó que era su amiga Martha. Miró su reloj, y comprobó que ya era tarde. Se preguntaba el por qué de esa visita. Otro timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sé que estás ahí – Se oyó detrás de la puerta.

Lana abrió con cuidado la puerta para que Lola no se escapase.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo extrañada la morena.

\- Te vas dentro de poco durante dos meses… Te echare de menos – Martha puso una carita triste mientras se rebajaba a la altura de Lola para cogerla entre sus brazos, y así lograr la compasión de su amiga.

\- Anda pasa… - Lana mostró con su mano el salón.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron allí, aunque la actriz no se sentó sino que se dirigió a la bodega para conseguir una botella de vino tinto. Sabía muy bien que era lo que le gustaba a su amiga. Y en este tipo de charlas improvisadas un buen vino amenizaba la noche.

\- ¿Y qué hacías? – Gritó Martha para ser oída desde la cocina – No veo que el ordenador esté encendido.

\- Muy graciosa – Lana venía con la botella descorchada, y con dos copas – Estaba leyendo los review que me dejaron de la historia de la Teniente Mills. Y lo estaba haciendo desde el móvil.

\- ¿Y qué tal va? – Martha se levantó del sofá para ayudar a su amiga con la carga- ¿Le está gustando a la gente?

\- La verdad es que no puedo quejar, y no puedo dejar de sorprenderme… Parece que sí que está gustando… Realmente no doy crédito – Dijo Lana con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor estoy enfrente de una futura escritora de éxito – Martha colocó las dos copas de vino encima de la mesa para después verter el vino en ellas.

\- No seas ridícula… Lejos de eso… - Lana por fin se sentó también en el sofá – Pero me gusta que la gente pueda leer mi historia, e incluso comentarla.

\- ¿Algún comentario en especial?

\- Todos son especiales… No sé… A veces me olvido quién soy, y me transporto a ese mundo de SwanQueen… - Lana se llevó la copa de vino para tomar un trago, pero se paró a medio camino – Por cierto, ¿Tú sabes qué es un PM?

\- ¿Has recibido uno?

\- Eso me dice que sí que sabes qué es

\- Déjamelo ver – Martha dejó enseguida la copa de vino para atacar cariñosamente a su amiga – Dime que pone el mensaje… ¿Es de una admiradora?

\- Así que es un mensaje – Lana se quedó muy pensativa. ¿Quién podría haberla escrito? ¿Una admiradora? Quizás había sido un mensaje equivocado

\- Venga déjamelo ver – Martha seguía en modo adolescente puro cuando una amiga recibía una nota de un desconocido.

\- No voy a dejar que leas mi intimidad… ahora bien… ¿Cómo llevas la boda?

Con estas palabras la actriz logró disipar a su amiga de su intento de leer el mensaje, lo que no logró disipar fue las ganas que tenía ella misma de leer dicho mensaje. ¿Quién podría ser? Fue esta pregunta la que le persiguió durante las casi dos horas que la pelirroja estuvo en su casa contándole todos los detalles de la ceremonia. Por ese motivo, nada más cerrar la puerta y despedirse de su amiga, Lana corrió, mejor dicho voló hasta el sofá, y allí logró alcanzar su móvil. Cuando abrió el correo del PM, el mensaje no podía leerse del todo, y tenía que meterse en la página de Fanfiction, lo que hizo crecer su desesperación.

Nunca odió tanto una conexión de internet como en aquel momento. Le parecía que tardaba una eternidad en cargar. Cuando por fin se abrió la página del link, pudo ver bien claro y por completo el PM.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**Hola señorita, me dirijo a usted para darle a conocer mis más sinceras felicitaciones por la magnífica historia que usted ha escrito :D, de casualidad encontré la página de fanfiction y dado el hecho que soy un tanto adicta a la lectura, me enganché al instante... y pues curioseando un poco más, me encontré con su historia y me fascinó aun solo teniendo 3 capítulos.  
Le he seguido en anónimo y nunca me he atrevido a comentar, no por falta de ganas sino por sobra de timidez :/.  
Pero la sola mención de que se iba de vacaciones por dos enoooooooooooormes meses me hizo reaccionar y decidí enviarle un mensaje. Son de estas cosas que se hacen sin pensar. De ahora en más vera en cada capítulo un comentario mío, porque después de leer su historia no pienso perderme ni un solo capitulo... sin más me despido deseándole unas bellas y magnificas vacaciones y que continúe con la historia porque me pongo ansiosa por la demora :3. Saludos.  
P.D: Disculpe el formalismo pero no soy de tomarme confianzas que no me dan.**

Lana dejó el móvil del mismo sitio donde lo había cogido. Aquel mensaje significaba mucho para ella. Una persona echaría de menos su historia, y lo que es aún más importante una persona se había tomado la molestia de escribirle por privado. Mil preguntas galopaban por su pensamiento en aquel momento, pero solo una pregunta destacaba entre todas ¿Quién era aquella persona?

En los quince minutos que estuvo en el sofá apagó y encendió el móvil como diez veces, las mimas que leyó el mensaje. Fue en la última cuando cayó en la cuenta que tendría que responder al mensaje. Sería su primer PM, y estaba ansiosa por hacerlo, pero también tenía una pizca de miedo. ¿Qué debía poner? ¿Cómo dirigirse? Su mensaje estaba escrito en aspecto formal, pero con un trasfondo de humor. Y de nuevo la pregunta estrella le asaltaba ¿Quién sería esa Patonaws? Internamente se rio del curioso nombre. Un minuto después estaba encendiendo el ordenador, desde el móvil le costaba escribir, para contestar al PM.

Unas 5 veces borró el mensaje, o algunas de su parte. Pero por fin estaba satisfecha con el resultado dando a la tecla de envío. Las cosquillas inconscientes de su estómago se ampliaron con este hecho. De hecho, hasta su corazón bombeaba sin ella saberlo más deprisa.

Cogió las dos copas de vino y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejo las copas en la encimera y apagó las luces, ya iba siendo hora de dormir. No había entrado en el largo pasillo cuándo el ruido de un mensaje en su móvil resonó contra todas las paredes. Conocía muy bien cada sonido de su teléfono, y aquel sonido significaba que había recibido un mensaje de texto normal. ¿Quién podría ser? Lo más seguro que fuera Alan para comunicarle algo del trabajo, o su amiga Martha diciendo que ya había llegado a casa. Miró su reloj. Demasiado tarde. Por pura curiosidad se acercó al teléfono, y abrió el mensaje. Era de Jennifer: **"Me quitaste la dedicatoria, ahora tendré que pasarme días pensando en una. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto. Jen"**

Con una sonrisa apagó el móvil. Hoy el día había estado lleno de pequeñas sorpresas que ni ella podía explicar lo que le hacían sentir. Lo que provocó un pequeño agotamiento tanto físico como mental. Aunque también lo achacó, como excusa, al cansancio de ser tan tarde. Sin embargo, lo que Lana no se dio cuenta que al meterse en la cama aquella sonrisa inconsciente seguía en su rostro, y aquel hormigueo en su estómago, del que no era del todo conocedora, seguiría presente hasta que por fin los ojos se cerrasen dando pasó a un placentero sueño.

**31 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison Los ángeles)**

Jennifer había estado liada la última semana. Las Navidades eran una época que la consumían por completo. Entre amigos, familiares, galas benéficas, y fotos promocionales apenas le quedaba tiempo para ella misma.

Pero hoy era diferente, hoy era el último día del año y había dejado todos sus compromisos para la noche. Con este fin tendría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde solo para ella. Incluso su cachorro deseo había sido dejado a su sobrina para que no se aburriese y jugase con él.

Su idea era levantarse tarde, darse una ducha placentera, y leer un poco. Y así lo hizo. Se levantó sobre las diez de la mañana, el sol ya iluminaba parte de su gran piso. Le encantaba esa sensación por eso casi siempre dejaba todas las cortinas abiertas. Se hizo un desayuno continental, quería disfrutar de cada momento. Al igual que para ducharse. Ya que aprovechó para tomar chorros de agua caliente. Lo que siempre le había tomado unos minutos, ahora le había llevado cerca de una hora. Su momento de lectura llegaría después. Pensó en leer algún libro que tenía empezado, pero decidió que quizás sería bueno ponerse al día con los fic. Ya que llevaba casi una semana sin conectarse o sin hacer caso a los mensajes que entraban. Esta semana había prescindido del placer de leer esas locas historias de SwanQueen. Así fue como Jennifer Morrison se sentó en una silla mecedora que tenía con vistas a la ciudad, y dónde el sol se posaba gradualmente en ella para brindarla un tipo de calor que se añoraba en pleno invierno.

Ya había pasado cerca de media hora cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Lentamente dejó su ordenador en una mesa cercana a la silla mecedora. El sol, poco a poco, se había vuelto casi cegador. Todo el piso estaba iluminado gracias a la ráfagas de luz que entraban por aquella ventana y rebotaban en espejos y cristales.

Jennifer se dirigió a la puerta preguntándose quién sería a estas horas. Había pedido unas cosas por internet días atrás, pero supuso que en un día como hoy la mensajería no funcionase, o tal vez sí. Miró por la mirilla, y su gesto fue de auténtica sorpresa, menos mal que la puerta estaba en medio y no era perceptible a través de ella. Miró rápidamente a un espejo que tenía en la entrada de gran tamaño. Después de la ducha se había colocado unas medias deportivas de licra negra y una gran sudadera de capucha en tono gris de alguna universidad del norte. Su pelo se había secado, y posteriormente se había colocado una coleta. Ya nada podía hacer. Se recolocó un poco su vestimenta, y abrió lentamente.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Jennifer… Espero no molestar – Dijo Lana al mismo tiempo que hacía una mirada a la ropa de su compañera de reparto. Jennifer también hizo lo mismo. Lana llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados con unas botas en color negro. Su blusa era blanca y llevaba un fular en tonos rojos y negros. En su mano una chaqueta americana negra, y una bolsa de color verde.

\- No… Pasa… Es que no esperaba visita…. Y me gusta ir cómoda en casa.

\- Ya, a mí me pasa lo mismo – Lana se quedó parada a medio entrar. Al principio, antes de venir, le había parecido muy buena idea, un impulso de estos que hay que tener, pero ahora mismo, la cosa estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados - … He ido hacer una compras para la cena de esta noche, y …

\- No te quedes en la puerta... Por favor, pasa – Interrumpió Jennifer invitándola a entrar.

En cuánto Lana estuvo dentro Jennifer caminó al salón que aunque era grande era bastante acogedor. Afortunadamente, la chica de la limpieza había estado el día anterior, y todo estaba en su sitio bien ordenado.

\- ¿Quieres algo?... ¿Un café?... ¿Un té?... ¿Un refresco?

\- Un refresco está bien – Sonrió Lana – ¿Seguro que no interrumpo nada?

\- No… Solo estaba leyendo un poco – Como acto involuntario señaló su zona de lectura. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el ordenador estaba encendido mostrando la página de su última lectura, _Una amante de ensueño_. Desde la posición que estaba era muy difícil que Lana pudiera leer algo, pero si la actriz se acercaba un poco no sería complejo leer el nombre de Emma o el de Regina perdido entre algún renglón. Para evitar que esto pasase, y de la forma más disimulada que pudo, Jennifer se acercó a la mesa, y cerró toda página abierta dando una excusa creíble. – No me gusta consumir electricidad a lo tonto- Acto seguido cerró del todo el ordenador.

\- ¿No guardas antes la lectura? – Lana miró fijamente el comportamiento un tanto extraño de su compañera de reparto, aunque tampoco le hizo mucho caso, realmente tampoco la conocía muy bien.

\- Bueno, verdaderamente estaba leyendo algún email – Sonrió intentando parecer lo más natural, aunque por dentro estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. No le gustaba mentir, aunque aquello en el fondo no era del todo una mentira, pues había empezado casi a leer su correo cuando le pareció más interesante empezar con una lectura amena primero.

\- Ya te iba a preguntar que leías en un ordenador – Jennifer se quedó algo pálida. Menos mal que no le había preguntado eso antes de darse ella cuenta. Conociéndose a ella misma como se conocía seguramente se hubiera puesto tensa, y hubiera dejado de hablar coherentemente para hilar una y otra vez su conversación con palabras sin sentido. – Por cierto, hablando de leer – Lana recolocó su chaqueta sobre una silla, y metió la mano en la bolsa verde. De ella sacó un libro, que enseguida entrego a la rubia. – Te he traído un libro.

\- Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal – Dijo Jennifer al coger el regalo mostrando un bella sonrisa. – No te creí que te leyeses este tipo de lectura.

\- Realmente no me he leído este libro… Pero me pareció divertido empezar a leer toda la saga… Y no quería hacerlo sola… - La cara de Jennifer era digna de observación. Había ocultado su sonrisa bajo un tono rosáceo. Aún no entendía bien el por qué, pero que Lana hubiese pensado en ella para hacerlo le llenaba de un sentimiento indescifrable.

\- Claro… Podemos empezar juntas a leer la saga entera. Además dentro de poco empezaremos el rodaje, y creo que será lo único que nos salve de no morir aburridas.

\- ¿Estas preparada para comenzar el rodaje? Me pregunto qué sorpresa nos tendrán esos esos dos.

Lana tomó la bebida que le había traído Jennifer y se acomodó en el sofá. Jennifer hizo lo propio. Empezaron a hablar de cosas del rodaje, de lo que habían vivido ya en la serie y de cosas que se suponía que podían pasar. No era una conversación superficial, para nada. Más bien era un cambio de opiniones sobre sus trabajos, con alguna que otra broma, alguna que otra sonrisa, y algún que otro nerviosismo. Jamás habían estado así, y jamás se habían imaginado que podían estar así. Parecía que fueran dos amigas de toda la vida. No paraban de hablar por lo que los silencios incómodos nunca afloraron. Los segundos fueron tragados por los minutos, y quizás estos hubieran sido tragados por las horas si el teléfono de Lana no hubiese sonado.

\- Perdón – Se excusó Lana rebuscando en su bolso. Cuando miró quién era se levantó del sofá y se apartó cerca de la ventana grande principal. Casi al lado de la mecedora de la rubia. Menos mal, pensó esta.

Minuto después, la actriz morena ya había colgado y se había dirigido de nuevo al sofá, pero esta vez no se había tomado asiento.

\- Lo siento mucho, se me pasó la hora y había quedado.

\- No te preocupes… Es normal – Dijo Jennifer aceptando sus disculpas – Hoy es un día raro.

\- Sí lo es – Lana pensó en el día repleto de cosas que tenía que hacer, y en la culminación de una cena repleta de su familia y la familia de su novio.

\- Por cierto, gracias por el libro… Cuándo tú me digas empezamos.

\- Te mandaré un mensaje – Lana sonrió, y fue recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

La marcha no se hizo muy embarazosa. No hubo esas palabras arduas de cómo despedirse, o qué decir. Todo fue como la seda. Las palabras justas. Los minutos justos en la puerta. Las sonrisas justas. Y los pensamientos justos. Y es que a cada segundo que pasaban juntas todo se veía más natural, y esto provocaba sentimientos de comodidad entre las dos mujeres. Aunque en el fondo estos sentimientos, en pocas ocasiones, traspasaban ese mundo del que eran conocedoras en el más puro de los secretos. Y es que en esas pocas ocasiones la mente les jugaba una mala pasada recordando un fic, alguna historia o algún recuerdo plasmado sobre SwanQueen. Pero todo eso era solapado por el momento que estaban viviendo.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado. Jennifer recogió los dos vasos que había utilizado. Luego hizo una visita al frigorífico para picar algo, sabía que no debía hacerlo antes de la comida, pero a quién iba a mentir, aquel era uno de los mejores placeres de la vida. Pocos minutos después volvió al salón, y observó en su reloj de manera colgado que aún era pronto. Así que decidió terminar su lectura y mirar su correo. Debía saber si tenía que felicitar el año a alguien que se le había pasado.

La lectura fue rápida y entretenida, ya solo le quedaba un capítulo de la historia. Sin embargo, el correo no fue tan rápido como ella pensaba. No había muchos mensajes, pero hubo uno que le descolocó. Era un PM de la página de fanfiction, su fecha era de unos días atrás, del 26 de diciembre. En seguida cayó en la cuenta que se trataba de la respuesta al mensaje que ella mandó. Enseguida abrió el correo. Estaba nerviosa, le inquietaba saber si había metido la pata, o que era lo que aquella autora le había respondido. Con una sonrisa leyó lo siguiente:

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Mil gracias por su mensaje... la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión saber que mi historia gusta y que se pueden disfrutar leyendo ( creo que ese es mi fin).  
Para su información, y para mi consternación, le comento que no se trata de vacaciones, sino de trabajo. Aunque intentaré en la medida de lo posible comenzar las actualizaciones tomando nota de este mensaje y pasando la lista para saber si dejó su comentario a pesar de su timidez ;)  
Yo también soy relativamente nueva en los fic así que si necesita ayuda estaré encantada de ayudar.  
Un saludo  
P.d: Puede tomar confianzas**

El mensaje no decía mucho. Era algo formal, pero también le parecía divertido. Lo miró varias veces releyéndolo cada línea, cada palabra. Quería contestar, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. De nuevo ese impulso. Y así fue como dio a responder y empezó a escribir. Y así fue como minutos después dio a enviar. Y así fue como los nervios se acomodaron en su estómago como hacía años no lo hacían.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que sabía es que quería hacerlo. Y ahora solo tenía que esperar a que aquella autora le contestase, quizás aquello solucionaría ese misterio de por qué una pequeña historia, y por qué un PM le habían atrapado de aquella manera tan extraña. El argumento perfecto de una película, proyectó sonriendo.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Qué os ha parecido? Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios :P_**

**_Seguramente en el próximo capítulo nuestras actrices viajen ya a Vancouver, por lo que estarán más juntas. Además seguiremos con los PM._**

**_Nota de la autora: Próxima actualización Cigarrillos de Pape_**l!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hola! Ya estoy aquí con una nueva actualización!_**

**_Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, la siguen, la hacen su favorita, o la wasapean! _**

**_Gracias a todos esos comentarios que me animan a actualizar lo antes posible: Mas alla de la realidad , yara sosa , CCMLectoraEscritora, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen , Darkhannock , Guest , Alex1921 , Michii15 , Diana , gencastrom09 , MERY , begobeni12 , BlackSwanMS , Guest , SKRowling , dibarbaran , my dark queen , 15marday , Yunuem , MaryMontoya17 , anitaqueen , Guest, fanclere, BeaS , MuffyCC ,y PrincesseMal._**

**_Espero que disfrutéis._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: 8 DÍAS CON LANA PARRILLA**

_**El instante es la continuidad del tiempo, pues une el tiempo pasado con el tiempo futuro.**_

_**(Aristóteles)**_

**31 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Se había presentado en la casa de Jennifer sin avisar para proponerle que leyese con ella la saga de ese pequeño mago. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Se dijo varias veces en el coche. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, todo había salido bien, y ella se había encontrado cómoda con aquella situación. El tiempo se le había pasado volando, y eso era extraño.

Sus pensamientos estaban tan distraídos pensando en esto que no se dio cuenta que recibió un mensaje nada más bajar de su coche. Fueron horas después cuando lo hizo, justo antes de la última cena del año, vio que había recibido un Pm, era de la misma chica de su primer PM, y aquello en el fondo le alegraba.

Con una gran sonrisa leyó el mensaje.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**De nada... estaré esperando la actualización y gracias por el ofrecimiento .. Comentaré los tres capítulos que llevas publicados (recuperando los reviews perdidos)**

**Postdata: segura?... mire que aún está a tiempo de arrepentirse :D**

**Postdata 2: Feliz año!**

Podía mandarle un simple PM con Feliz Año nuevo, pero, por el momento no sabía que escribirle. Nunca había intercambiado más de dos mensajes con un extraño. Había enviado algún mensaje por el Twitter, contestado alguna carta, pero nada parecido a aquello. Por ese motivo cerró el móvil y siguió con la rutina de la cena que tenía que preparar.

**1 de enero de 2014 – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

El sol entraba por la ventana. La cena del día anterior y la celebración del año se habían alargado un poco. Tanto que ya eran las 12 de la mañana, y aún Lana se encontraba agota y en la cama. Pero debía levantarse. Miró a su lado, y vio a su novio roncando. Debía solucionar pronto ese problema, porque a veces le dificultaba su sueño.

Se fue directamente a la cocina, aunque ya era tarde, necesitaba urgentemente un café que no tardó mucho en hacer. Su nueva cafetera era muy rápida, y además el café estaba delicioso.

Con su tardío desayuno se puso a leer una revista que encima de la isleta de la cocina. Se preguntaba desde hace cuánto tiempo estaba allí, ya que se sabía todo de memoria. Noviembre, leyó. En este momento decidió que era mejor leer su correo personal. Mucho más entretenido, o por lo menos novedoso.

El sol iluminaba todo la cocina, era bonito tener días así de soleados. Y más un día como este donde su único plan era que no tenía plan. El correo tardó en abrirse. Tenía algún mensaje de su representante, un mensaje de Martha haciendo alguna broma del año, alguna invitación para fiestas, y tres nuevos reviews. Con una sonrisa pudo ver que se trataba de los comentarios de Patonaws sobre sus tres capítulos.

Del primer capítulo había opinado que le parecía intenso. Algo que deseaba casi cualquiera, conocer a un persona, y perderse en lo desconocido. Se preguntaba si ella había escrito ese capítulo deseando eso. Del segundo capítulo había opinado que le gustaba la introducción a la lucha que iban a tener. Se veía emocionante. Y del último capítulo había destacado la disputa de poder. Y hacía referencia a relación entre Emma y Regina en las primeras temporadas de la serie.

Con una sonrisa, Lana entró en su sesión de Fanfiction. Empezaría el día contestando al PM que dejó aparacado el día anterior..

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Woaw... Realmente estoy sorprendida ( y encantada) de que está comentando la historia desde el principio. La verdad, es que siento mucha intriga por sus comentarios, siempre es muy positivo los diferentes puntos de vista para intentar hacer una buena historia. Se agradece enormemente, además de que es un placer.**

**Intentaré actualizar estos días antes de irme de viaje.**

**P.d: :) Segura...**

**P.d Feliz año nuevo!**

Quizás estaba siendo muy formal. Pero no conocía a la otra persona, y no sabía cómo debía hacerlo Cerró el ordenador, y siguió contemplando el reflejo del sol en toda la cocina. Era atrayente, casi hipnotizador. De fondo oyó el ruido de su novio al despertarse.

**2 de enero de 2014 – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

El día de ayer había sido demasiado relajante. Incluso había llegado a aburrirse. No salió de casa, pero tampoco hizo nada productivo. Lana se había tirado en el sofá todo el día con su novio viendo reposiciones de programas.

Hoy, sin embargo, el día había empezado antes y su agenda estaba repleta de sitios a los que acudir, y actividades que hacer para empezar el año con buena publicidad, según decía su representante. Sin embargo, se había tomado unos minutos para revisar su correo. Quería saber si su mensaje había sido contestado, o de lo contrario había asustado a aquella lectura por su formalismo. Pero no, allí estaba su respuesta.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**:D... siempre trato de cumplir con mi palabra , es un gusto dejarla tan "encantada" por mis comentarios (jajajaja) . Ya te pareces a Snow con tanto encantamiento jajajaja (es broma ehh , no te enojes)... En los comentarios he dejado expresando los primeros pensamientos que tuve después de leer un cap de la historia (como dije antes, recuperando los reviews perdidos). **

**Espero esa actualización.**

**Saludos.**

**Postdata: :) ok luego no digas que no te lo advertí ;)**

Se demoró en saber si debía contestar o no. La verdad es que el PM de aquella persona no era para nada formal. Quizás ella tenía que dejarse llevar un poco. La alarma de su teléfono le sacó de su decisión. Debía hacer sus quehaceres antes de ir a una fiesta a la que estaba invitada. No era una fiesta formal, solo se trataba de la fiesta de unos amigos que tenían como costumbre celebrar el año dos días después.

**3 de enero de 2014 **** – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

Lo que Lana temía. La fiesta de sus amigos fue increíble. No había nada de postureo. Solo un grupo reducido bebiendo y celebrando un año con juegos y risas.

Pero debía reconocer que se había pasado con el vino, el champan, y alguna copa. La cabeza le estaba a punto de estallar. Pero eso no le impidió abrir el ordenador y contestar por fin al PM. Deseaba hacerlo desde ayer, pero no se encontraba inspirada. Debía relajarse un poco y ser solo ella. Aunque eso a veces le resultaba difícil.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Soy yo la que no he cumplido... No he podido actualizar, y creo que no podré hasta pasados unos días :(**

**Intentare hacer una gran actualización para compensar.**

**Y sí, me he enojado... ¿ Me has comparado con Snow?.. Me parece muy fuerte... pero la verdad es que digo mucho encantada... Dios... Soy como Snow!**

**De nuevo, gracias por los Review, sigo "encantada".**

**Un abrazo!**

**PD: No serás una asesina a sueldo? Si es así creo que es mejor volver a los formalismos... pero si no es así creo que me arriesgaré a pesar de tu advertencia :)**

Después de leerlo una y otra vez. Le parecía que esta vez no era tan formal, y estaba contenta después de lo borradores que había desechados. Le dio a enviar.

**4 enero de 2014 -. – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

Las navidades ya habían pasado definitivamente, y estaba a pocos días de irse a rodar la continuación de la temporada. Este año habían empezado antes debido a que las escenas requerían más efectos especiales, y más tiempo de rodaje.

Lana se encontraba haciendo las maletas. La verdad es que le gustaba hacerlas una semana antes para no olvidarse de nada. Además le encantaba ver los conjuntos que esos días llevaría en sus ratos libres. No iba a negarlo, algo se le había pegado del gusto de Regina a la moda.

El ruido de su teléfono le indicaba un nuevo mensaje. Se preguntaba que le habría respondido su nueva amiga por correspondencia. Aunque a mitad de camino se paró. ¿Por qué iba a ser ella? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué tenía ganas que fuera ella?

Al llegar al teléfono y abrirlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de otro PM, pero las dudas anteriores se habían disiparon, no porque ya tenía las oportunas contestaciones, sino porque se le olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando al leer el mensaje, y sumergirse en su contenido.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**:/ Imagino que tendrás tus razones para no actualizar, espero esa gran actualización como recompensa ;) ... no era mi intención hacerte enojar... pero creo que ya te diste cuenta mi punto.. jajjajaja :P.**

**Los reviews seguirán apareciendo con tus actualizaciones. **

**Saludos!**

**Postdata: jajajajaaja, quédate tranquila, yo no asesino ni a un insecto... soy cero violencia :D... ohh! Chica valiente ;)**

Podía hacer como siempre y contestar al día siguiente después de pensar que poner, pero esta vez un impulso le llevó a contestar en el momento.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Una resaca es buena razón? ;)**

**Por cierto, me siguen "encantado" tus review.**

**PD: Me quedo más tranquila, llevaba días sin dormir.**

Minutos después sonaba su móvil de nuevo. Y de nuevo esa sonrisa aparecía al ver que su PM seguía siendo respondido.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**Una resaca siempre tiene justificación, deberías intentar correr una maratón de 2 km para que se te pase ( en serio funciona... 100% comprobado) ;) ... me encanta que te encanten los reviews :)**

**Postdata: que graciosa ehh!**

**Postdata 2: creo que durante esta semana no podré escribirte, hoy atropellaron a mi cachorro fue atropellado cuando lo sacaba a pasear, y ahora se encuentra malo :'( ... los ánimos se me vinieron abajo, pero pronto me repondré.. Hasta entonces señorita cuídate... saludos.**

Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, y aunque no conocía a aquella persona, parecía todo lo contrario. Su forma de escribirle y de contestar. Era como si existiese un vínculo, una conexión. Pero ella no creía en eso. Para Lana aquello era una especie de desconexión. Algo fuera de su mundo. Algo fuera de las cámaras, los reportajes, las sonrisas detenidas, aquellas palabras que están medidas o aquellas otras que no se pueden decir. En definitiva, los PM formaban parte del otro mundo, aun en el fondo desconocido para ella.

Con decisión Lana empezó a teclear una respuesta, pero esta vez quería pasar un poco la línea. Necesitaba sentir que había a lo más en sus palabras, en lo que estaba haciendo.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Creo que intentas matarme corriendo... Me estoy pensando si realmente me mentiste y sí que eres una asesina a sueldo ;) **

**Siento mucho lo de tu cachorro. Espero que se recupere, y que te recuperes pronto tú de ánimos, aunque es normal tener unos días de bajón, y sin querer hacer mucho nada más que cuidar de tu mascota. Para que no te suceda el síndrome del cuidados, en tu tiempo libre te recomiendo películas de risas y salir con los amigos. Intenta hacer cosas para no pensar mucho en ello. Aunque a veces cuesta un poquito, es lo mejor.**

**P.D:. De todas formas, si necesitas hablar (escribir) aquí tienes una extraña que estaría encantada. :) Es una de mis cualidades…**

**5 de enero de 2014 **** – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

El correo de Lana estaba vació de mensajes. Echaba de menos, por insólito que pudiera parecer, la correspondencia diaria que habían alcanzado en los últimos días su compañera de PM y ella. Pero no era de extrañar su comportamiento, aquella mujer le había avisado que estaría desconectada, por lo menos una semana.

Por otra parte, no todos sus pensamientos estaban en aquel mundo. También necesitaba pensar en la realidad, tanto que estaba pensando en adelantar unos días el viaje. Lo tenía para el día 10 de enero. Pero le gustaría hacer un poco de turismo antes, aunque aquella zona se la conocía bastante bien de las otras temporadas. Sin embargo, sería una forma de relajarse un poco después de las navidades y antes de empezar el trabajo. Dos días solo para ella, ya que sabía perfectamente que el equipo y los demás actores llegarían el mismo día 10.

Llamó a su ayudante, y le pidió el cambio en los billetes antes de arrepentirse.

**6 de enero de 2014 **** – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

Lana miró su teléfono para comprobar que no había recibido ningún mensaje de Pato, así es como le gustaba llamar a su amiga por correspondencia ahora. Era extraño. Tan solo se habían enviado un par de mensajes, pero estaba cómoda en la interacción. Quizás debía ser ella quién se adelantase y preguntase por su cachorro. Aunque al instante desechó la idea. No quería atosigar, y no sabía si aquello sería lo correcto. Cerró el móvil.

Ese mismo día, la actriz había tenido su jornada más relajada de lo que esperaba. Se le había cancelado una sesión fotográfica que le habría tenido toda la tarde ocupada. No le importó. Utilizo ese tiempo para poder escribir el siguiente capítulo. Sería una buena manera de relajarse, y de cumplir con su promesa.

**7 de enero de 2014 **** – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

Lana se había levantado más tarde de lo habitual. El día anterior había tenido una inspiración escribiendo y se había quedado hasta tarde por el puro placer de escribir, y para aprovecharla. Ya conocía los bloqueos y no les gustaban mucho.

Debido al cansancio, mandó un mensaje para cancelar una comida de compromiso, y se metió directamente en la ducha. Quería descansar un poco e intentar escribir de tal manera que le diese tiempo a terminar el capítulo en el día de hoy. Se sentía con ganas, y le parecía el momento perfecto para hacerlo Poco a poco iba cogiendo identidad como escritora. Así que ya solucionaría algunas cosas pendientes más tarde.

**8 de enero de 2014 **** – Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles) / Aeropuerto****LAX****(Los Ángeles)**

Las maletas ya estaban listas en su puerta. Ya se había despedido por octava vez de su amiga Martha. Ya había dejado todo listo al personal de limpieza. Ya se había despedido de su novio, quién por trabajo no podía llevarla a coger el avión. Y no le quedaba más que llamar al taxi para que le llevase al aeropuerto a pesar de que le quedaban tres horas para que el avión saliese, pero a ella le gustaba llegar con tranquilidad. Disfrutaba poniéndose en un sitio dónde no fuera muy observada, y leer. Incluso a veces disfrutaba viendo el comportamiento de las personas en el aeropuerto. Se imaginaba sus vidas, y sus historias. Quizás por aquello le gustaba escribir.

Lana llamó al taxi, y este no tardó mucho en venir. El trayecto fue rápido, y también fue rápido facturar las maletas. Había cogido asientos en primera clase, y tenía preferencia para hacerlo nada más llegar al aeropuerto.

Cuando hubo facturado se dirigió a la puerta de embarque. Una vez allí divisó un sitio perfecto para pasar desapercibida. No estaba muy lejos de la puerta, y tampoco estaba en el passo. Era el lugar ideal.

Nada más sentarse a esperar vio que tenía un mensaje. Al principio creyó que era un review, pero sus ojos se agrandaron detrás de las gafas al comprobar que se trataba de un PM.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**Saludos!.. Ya sé ,ya sé... me extrañaste, pero ya estoy de vuelta ;)... y no, no intento matarte, te dije que estaba 100% comprobado… Además ya es tarde para arrepentirse :P.. **

**Gracias por las palabras y los consejos, aunque te diré que está teniendo una pronta recuperación.**

**Te tomaré la palabra, solo espero no aburrirte con mis mensajes :/. **

**¡Un abrazo!**

**Postdata: si, ya noté tu cualidad :P... Por cierto, vi que actualizaste, pero no me dio tiempo a leer. De todas formas, gracias por tomarte el tiempo antes de tu viaje.**

No podía negar que aquella persona era capaz de sacarle más de unas sonrisa. Se quitó sus gafas de sol, sacó su Tablet del bolso, se conectó a la red, y entro en su sesión de Fanfiction. Desde allí le sería más fácil escribir. Además, aún le quedaba una hora de espera, y era una buena forma de entretenerse

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, FBI, CIA… Incluso al equipo A para localizarte... ;) Bienvenida desaparecida... se te extraño.**

**Me alegro que la cosa vaya mejor, aunque en tu mensaje no especificas si estas mejor... Estas mejor? Espero que salieses con los amigos e hicieras mil cosas, además de cuidar de tu cachorro.**

**Seguramente me aburras, pero al final del mes te pasare la factura de la terapia :) Ahora en serio, si necesitas desahogarte, por muy extraño que pueda parecer, solo escribe.**

**Pd: Al contrario, gracias a ti por los comentarios.**

**Pd2: Capítulos largos o cortos?**

Lana bajo la Tablet, y se quitó sus gafas. Acababa de mandar un mensaje con una pregunta al terminar, y eso quería decir que esperaba que la otra persona volviera a escribirla. Realmente, su comportamiento era extraño, pero todo en su vida se estaba volviendo extraño. Podía estar escribiendo a algún amigo, o a si novio. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, escribiendo a una completa desconocida.

El ruido de la entrada de un nuevo PM le hizo poner de nuevo las gafas y leer el nuevo mensaje.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**Muchas gracias por tu preocupación! ... Se agradece que a veces personas que no conozcas puedan mostrar esa consideración.**

**Así que te diré que sí, me encuentro mejor... y sí, salí con unos amigos de fiesta y por eso me encuentro con gripe, porque regresar a casa con un short y blusa de verano en la madrugada, no es buena combinación cuando hay frío :/.**

**OK.. Trabajaré duro para pagar las facturas... una pregunta... te gustan las mascotas?**

**psdt: ;) ... largos.**

La contestación de la actriz no se hizo esperar.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Si...la verdad es que no es buena combinación. (Para que veas lo buena que soy no voy a hacer un chiste fácil sobre esto). Ahora cama y reposo. Ah! Y tomar cosas calentitas...eso ayuda para la gripe.**

**Por cierto, soy muy cara... tendrás que tener dos trabajos por lo menos para pagarme ;)**

**Me encantan las mascotas. Tengo una perra y un gato. Aunque lamentablemente, a veces no están en casa :( El trabajo, y eso me mata.**

**Pd: Te gusta escribir o solo leer?**

Para Lana aquellos mensajes seguían siendo un respiro de su mundo. Pero también le dejaban ser ella misma, sin fingir. En el mundo que estaba aquello era de agradecer. El siguiente mensaje tardó solo unos minutos en llegar a su bandeja de entrada.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**ufff! Gracias por ser tan misericordiosa :P... **

**Por cierto, creo que tendré que vender un órgano para pagarte :).**

**Lamento que no puedas pasar tanto tiempo con ellos como te gustaría, los animales son una bendición en ciertos momentos.**

**Por otro lado, tengo una propuesta (nada indecente). Quiero regalarle a mi sobrina un perrito. Pero soy pésima para los nombres. Así que quiero que tengas el honor de ponerle el nombre o por lo menos ayudarme... Aceptas?.**

**Postdata: Solo leer, escribo poco solo cartas... hace cuánto escribes? en general.**

Para Lana aquel mensaje significaba mucho. Aquella persona quería hacerla sentir, en cierto modo, parte de su mundo. Una cosa era escribir sobre tonterías, pero otra cosa era decir, u opinar sobre cosas más importantes. Y para nada le importaba o se sentía incómoda..

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Woaw (realmente no sé cómo se escribe esta expresión), es un honor y me encanta tu proposición (aunque también me hubiera encantado la del millón). Pero aviso, soy muy mala para poner nombres (es el único defecto que tengo), y no sé si estoy preparada. Qué raza de perro es y de qué color es? A lo mejor me ayuda un poco.**

**Me gustaba escribir desde siempre, pero nada serio… Ahora es cuando le estoy cogiendo el gusto. Y tú, has pensado hacer un fic?**

**Pd: pregunta indiscreta (puedes no contestarla), colores de la bandera de tu país?**

Su último postadata estaba lleno de curiosidad hacia descubrir más de aquella persona. Sabía que los fic eran leídos desde todas las partes del mundo, desde China a Argentina. Y tenía la necesidad de saber de dónde era aquella extraña. Necesitaba saber más de su vida.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**JAJAJA... yo también esperaba la del millón, pero no podrá ser... **

**Creo que en eso nos parecemos soy pésima poniendo nombres , para darte un ejemplo... mi mascota se llamaba deseo ( porque era lo que sentía en ese momento)... Y tuve otro al que llamé Gordo (Obviamente era gordo). .., La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que raza es, aún no lo he comprado. Solo sé que será pequeño.**

**No, no se me paso por la mente... no soy buena describiendo situaciones o sentimientos.**

**Postdata: rojo, blanco y azul... Yo si seré directa... De qué país eres?**

Aquella conversación estaba distrayendo a la actriz hasta el punto de que no se dio cuenta que los minutos pasaban como segundos. Solo estaba pensando en todas las bandeas que contenían ese color. Demasiadas pensó. Quizás debía buscarlas en Google.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Sabes cuantos países tienen esos colores?... Yo te lo diré... tuve que ser directa ;) **

**Mi país es Estados Unidos.**

**Pd: pensare en un nombre para tu futura mascota.. No quisiera que le llamases al pobre "pequeño" :p**

Este último mensaje había sido más corto que los demás. Y no es porque no tuviera nada que decir, simplemente le gustaba parecer que estaban en una conversación.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**Tú preguntaste color y yo solo respondí... Soy Americana como tú.**

**Postdata: Está bien, pero tampoco te obligo a nada... jajaja me leíste la mente pensaba llamarle así ;)**

Estaba escribiendo la contestación cuando oyó la última llamada para su vuelo. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que se había pasado la hora. Como pudo recogió todo y salió corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto. No estaba muy lejos de la puerta de embarque, pero no estaba segura de si andando perdería el vuelo.

Por fin llegó a la puerta, y una azafata le esperaba con una gran sonrisa para visar el billete.

\- Buenos días Señorita Parrilla – Dijo ojeando rápidamente el billete – Bienvenida.

\- Buenos días.

Lana se metió el billete en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que se había puesto rápidamente casi perdiendo las formas de la elegancia. Al caminar se dio cuenta que había dejado su mensaje casi acabado y sin mandar. Así que volvió a sacar la Tablet, y tecleó las últimas letras. Cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta que tenía que andar a la vez sin chocarse.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ya...la culpa es mía por ser sutil :))**

**Pd: Me lo temía… Pobre cachorro**

**Pd2: gracias por hacer la Teniente Mills una de tus historias favoritas (Lo vi pero se me olvidó comentártelo)... creo que estamos empate...no te cobrare la terapia.**

**Pd3: Ya salgo de viaje… El trabajo me llama. Un abrazo!**

Lana sabía perfectamente que hasta dentro de tres o cuatros horas no podría leer la respuesta, pero no le importaba. Había pasado un momento muy agradable. Metió la Tablet en su bolso olvidándose de cerrarlo.

Entró en el avión, y una azafata le indicó que su asiento estaba en la tercera fila de los preferentes. Asiento A. Miró y vio que el asiento B estaba vacío. Lo prefería, podría descansar mejor.

Llegó al asiento y se acomodó, primero quitándose el abrigo, luego recolocando el bolso. Aquellos asientos eran bastantes grandes y no había necesidad de colocar sus pertenecías en la parte superior. Lo que Lana no se había dado cuenta es que un minuto antes, en un movimiento, y debido a que el bolso estaba abierto su agenda verde se había caído al suelo. Tampoco se dio cuenta que su acompañante había llegado, y había agachado a coger dicha agenda para entregársela.

\- Perdone… Creo que se le ha caído esto.

\- ¿Cómo?... Ah - La morena pronunció al ver que se trataba de su preciada agenda - Gracias – Continuo diciendo a la misma vez que levantaba su cabeza y se quitaba las gafas.

\- ¿Lana?

\- ¿Jennifer?

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Cómo estuvo el capítulo de hoy? Espero vuestras opiniones (Pasaré lista :P )**_

**_Cualquier_**_** cosita que os guste o queréis cambiarlo decirlo, la historia está abierta, y a veces hago caso :P**_

**_Próxima_**_** actualización: Postdata (Incluyendo la Teniente Mills) ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11 - T Mills 4

**_Buen sábado! Sí, vuelvo con otra actualización, y vuelvo más pronto de lo habitual para agradecer todo el acogimiento que tuvo el anterior capítulo._**

**_Muchas gracias por los que siguen esta historia, los que le hacen favorita, la leen o la wasapean._**

**_Mil gracias a esos maravillosos comentarios: aquarius7 , Paolacch , lizzie gza , MissMariFranco , my dark queen , , SwanQueenOneLote , Darkhannock , Mery , CCMLectoraEscritora , ekykyo-chan , GreenApple86 , tamysnapeDuchess of MistHaven, yara sosa , Michii15 , LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen , gencastrom09 , dibarbaran , leylay , SwanQueenValkubusLover , Guest , Guest , begobeni12 , MuffyCC , Anitaqueen , Guest , shiryuz , ddzsanjuan , MaryMontoya17 , BeaS , PrincesseMal , y fanclere._**

**_Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: EN EL LÍMITE **

**"Cuando ya no somos capaces de cambiar una situación, nos encontramos ante el desafío de cambiarnos a nosotros mismos" Viktor Frankl**

**7 de enero de 2014****– Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

Lana se había pasado dos días completos escribiendo, día y noche. Sentía que iba cogiendo más identidad a la hora de contar una historia. Estaba cambiando. Se notaba más fuerte en aquel mundo, y así quería transmitirlo. No solo en su contenido, sino también a la hora de dejar sus propios comentarios. Y era lo justo teniendo en cuenta que había recibido muchos reviews, y que por lo menos debía decir algo más aparte de publicar.

Al final de ese día el cuarto capítulo de la teniente Mills ya estaba revisado y subido. Era hora de publicarlo.

_Capítulo 4: Hundir la flota._

_Hola! Antes de irme de viaje he podido actualizar. _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me he reído mucho con ellos y me han ayudado a saber qué quieren (Tranquilas es una historia SwanQueen, Robin desaparecerá) ;) _

_Siento mucho si me equivoco en cómo funciona el ejército, pero no he podido hacer mucha investigación. Espero ponerme al día pronto ;) _

_Bueno, espero que os guste!_

_Punto de vista de Emma_

_El cansancio está matándome, no aguanto mucho más y estoy a punto de rendirme cuando veo que el Teniente Hood se acerca a Regina, no distingo muy bien que hacen, hay poca luz. Pasan unos segundos y creo ver que él le ha depositado un beso en el hombro. Tengo la sensación de que mi mundo se cae. Tengo la sensación de que todo se me viene encima. Incluso la rabia. No puedo decir por qué es así. Tengo la sensación de que algo crece en mi interior y necesita ser liberado. Me paro y la miro. Ella, primero le mira a él, y luego me devuelve la mirada. La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre mí._

\- _Ya se ha cansado Señorita Swan – Su voz retumba en mi cabeza._

\- _No – Digo seriamente. Noto que eso que ha nacido dentro de mí me da fuerzas para seguir. No rendirme._

\- _Déjelo y vaya a su cuarto. - Es lo último que dice antes de partir._

_Pero no lo hago. Reconozco que ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo era ira. Sigo corriendo. A los minutos la gente empieza a salir. Aún sigue lloviendo pero a mis compañeros no les importa. Están ahí mirando como doy vueltas. Podría pararme pero no lo hago. Sigo._

\- _Venga Emma, tú puedes – Ruby es la primera en darme ánimos gritando. Para mi sorpresa le siguen unos cuantos más._

\- _Yo apuesto a qué hace 4 más – Un moreno de ojos claros es el primero en apostar. También es seguido por el resto._

_La ira que sentía se está disipando, y una sonrisa crece en mí. Sigo corriendo. Mañana será otro día._

_Punto de vista de Regina_

_No he dormido muy bien. Ayer me pasó igual. Siempre los primeros días son duros. Pero este lo es más en especial. Y un solo nombre me viene a la mente, Swan. Debo deshacerme de ella, pero creo que la subestime._

_El reloj de la mesilla indica que son las 5,58 a.m. Dos minutos después suena. _

_Pienso una estrategia mientras me levanto. Robin se queda un poco más en la cama. Sabe que yo siempre me ducho primero y aprovecha esos 5 minutos de estar en la cama. Y es allí, en la ducha, mientras el agua cae por mi cuerpo donde pienso que quizás debo simplemente hablar con ella en el despacho. Quizás pueda amenazarla diciendo que lo de anoche no fue nada, y que le esperan días peores. Sí, eso hare._

_Miró mi reloj y son las 6,32 a.m. He llamado a la señorita Swan a mi despacho. Cinco minutos después está llamando a la puerta._

\- _Pase – Indico con una voz sería._

\- _Buenos días Teniente Mills – Su sonrisa es amplia. Y me fijo que a pesar de todo es bonita._

\- _Como habrá visto no era broma lo que quiero que se vaya – Decido ir al grano. – Así que me he tomado la molestia de redactar su carta de dimisión para…_

\- _Teme que él lo sepa – La palabra él hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Entonces mi mente procesa todo. Sí vio el sutil beso._

\- _Creo que está usted jugando con fuego – Intento controlar mis nervios, pero mi corazón va a mil. – Es usted una idiota si cree que me va a chantajear... _

\- _No sé preocupe… - Ella dice serenamente – No diré nada. Pero no me voy a ir._

_En la habitación solo se escucha los ruidos de afuera. Le miro desafiante, pero ella tiene otra mirada. No sé el por qué pero le creo. Creo que no dirá nada. Aun así necesito que se vaya._

\- _¿Qué pretende?_

\- _Solo pretendo que usted se dé cuenta de lo que siente por mí._

\- _¡Por el amor de Dios!- Pierdo la compostura – Solo fue una noche._

\- _Suficiente – Otra vez esa sonrisa acompañado de un destello en sus ojos. Aún no sé el color de estos._

\- _Vuelva con sus compañeros – Esta mujer es insoportable – Pero no crea que esto se ha acabado aquí... Tarde o temprano se irá._

\- _Me defraudaría si hiciera eso – Dice mientras se va – Ah! Y no, no me iré… Puede meterme en el agua que es lo que más odio…. Y no me iré._

_Esta mujer es capaz de sacar lo peor de mí. Oigo la puerta cerrar. Y por unos momentos me quedo pensativa. ¿Será verdad lo del agua? No creo que haya sido tan tonta. Me voy a mi silla, y me siento. Pienso durante un minuto mientras me relajo. Saco la memorándum del año. Hay programada una actividad en el mar. Pero aún queda unos meses para ella, el agua está demasiado fría y no se trata de matar a nadie. Sin embargo, mi venganza por la Señorita Swan no entiende de temperaturas. Mañana habrá una excursión por barco. Me levanto y me miro al espejo antes de salir. Muestro una gran sonrisa._

_Punto de vista de Emma_

_Soy idiota. Definitivamente soy idiota. Odio el agua. Me da pavor, y voy yo y se lo digo a la única perdona del planeta que me odia. Sí, definitivamente idiota._

_Mi día pasa tranquilito. Menos mal, tengo agujetas hasta en el carnet de conducir. Q medida que pasan las horas voy conociendo a la gente. Y a medida que pasan las horas se van haciendo grupitos. Nosotros, de momento, somos Ruby, Belle, Neal, Mulan y Garfio, si lo sé el nombre es raro, pero así se apoda el chaval._

_El día casi está terminando, y la Teniente Mills no hace una de las suyas, pero aún queda la noche. Seguramente que para jorobarme lo hace al final. Pero la última prueba ya ha terminado, y ella no ha hecho nada. Es extraño. En el fondo no sé qué pensar ¿Se habrá rendido de querer echarme?_

_Ando entre pensamientos para el pabellón cuando oigo un silbato. Me giro. La teniente Mills y su ayudante, bajo la atenta mirada del Teniente Hood, nos indica lo que haremos mañana._

\- _Muy bien soldados – Me pierdo en su voz. – Hoy hemos terminado antes – Miro el reloj, es cierto, una hora antes – Porque quiero que descansen… Mañana tenemos excursión._

_Mira a todo el mundo, yo no soy la excepción. Nadie habla. Se hace el silencio. Creo que la nota informativa ya ha terminado._

_Todos nos volvemos para ir otra vez al pabellón. Mi mente ahora tiene otra ocupación. Me reconforta saber que mañana habrá excusión, llevo dos días aquí y ya me parece pequeño el lugar. Pero este pensamiento es de nuevo interrumpido por Regina, quién se para para volver a hablar._

\- _Por cierto, no se olviden de coger un bañador… La excursión será en el agua – Soy idiota me repito. Me doy la vuelta y la miro. Ella tiene una mirada aguda y una sonrisa orgullosa. Soy idiota._

_Observo como su ayudante y el Teniente Hood también están sorprendidos. Creo que improvisó. Me doy la vuelta enfadada, no es ira como la de ayer. Es enfado. Mis amigas saben lo que es el agua para mí y enseguida vienen a hablar conmigo. Mañana será un día largo._

_Punto de vista de Regina_

_Llevan todo el día haciendo submarinismo, y puedo observar como la Señorita Swan lo está pasando mal. Incluso diría que está mareada por el balanceo del barco. Mereció la pena la bronca de ayer de Robin diciéndome que estaba loca, y preguntándome el por qué cambiaba todo un programa sin consultarlo con un superior. Incluso me dijo que podía meterme en un lío. No le hice caso._

_Miro mi reloj, son las 16,48 y el sol se está quitando. El frío se está haciendo notar. Algunos de los soldados tiemblan al salir del agua. Dentro de poco debemos partir para la costa, aunque no estamos muy lejos de ella. Pero aún quiero alargar un poco más, estoy disfrutando mucho de estos últimos minutos viendo a la señorita Swan en el agua, y viendo como le cuesta cada vez más. Con cada descenso que hace va perdiendo esa fuerza de estos días. Incluso yo diría que ya no puede más, es su límite. Conozco muy bien el comportamiento humano en estos casos, y sé cuándo una persona está a punto de rendirse. Y la señorita Swan no es la excepción. _

_Pero mi venganza no termina ahí, necesito que ella sepa que sé que ta no puede más. Aprovecho que ahora está sola para acercarme a ella._

\- _¿Todo bien Swan? – Le sonrío ampliamente._

\- _Si… Todo bien – su voz es apagada y su mirada está perdida._

_Por un segundo siento un pinchazo en el corazón, no es un ataque. Es algo más interno. He visto como en todo el día sus amigas no le han dejado sola, y me pregunto si el temor al agua guarda algún trauma. ¿Estoy sintiendo remordimientos? No puede ser. Me doy la vuelta como queriendo dejar atrás mi vulnerabilidad. No sé qué me ha pasado._

\- _Bueno, vayan recogiendo, por favor – Digo en alto. He dejado de disfrutar del momento. Estoy como perdida._

\- _Teniente Mills- Uno de los soldados que está controlando el agua me llama._

\- _Dime – Me acerco a él._

\- _Belle no ha salido aún… Y lleva un retraso de treinta segundos. – Miro directamente el mar. El resto de sus compañeros también han escuchado sus palabras, y seguidamente miran también al agua. Empiezo a escuchar el murmullo de sus voces._

\- _Alguien debería bajar – Una voz desconocida indicaba detrás de mí._

\- _Voy yo – Esa voz no es desconocida. Se trataba de la señorita Swan – Preparen una botella para sumergirme._

_Su calidad pálida de hace unos minutos ha tornado a una cara de preocupación. No ha perdido el tiempo, y casi ya estaba lista. Con paso decidido me acerco a ella y le agarro del brazo, a la altura del codo._

\- _¿Estás segura?... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? – Algo me dice que no – Puede bajar otra persona._

\- _Es mi amiga, y voy a ir a por ella… Además… ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por mi teniente Mills? – Aparta mi mano bruscamente de su brazo con un movimiento, y me sostiene la mirada. Sus ojos tienen un color intenso. Tan intenso que me parece vislumbrar cierto odio._

\- _Ems… Deja que baje yo – su otra amiga nos interrumpe – Porfa, estas agotada físicamente y psicológicamente… No quiero tener que ir a buscaros a las dos._

_Creo que se han olvidado que estoy allí._

\- _Rub… Porfa… Debo hacerlo… Debo superarlo – Puedo ver como el odio que sentía antes se ha ido. Ahora su mirada es cálida – Porfa._

\- _Os espero aquí arriba. – Su amiga dice mientras afirma con la cabeza. Sin embargo, no ha terminado de decir toda la frase, y ya la señorita Swan se ha tirado al agua con el equipo, no sin antes lanzarme un tipo de mirada que no puedo catalogar. Aunque estoy empezando a conocerlas._

_Acto seguido ojeo a su amiga, debería aprenderme su nombre. Ella está mirando al agua con preocupación. Me pregunto por qué Swan le tiene miedo al agua. No se le ve una persona que tema a las cosas. Devuelvo mi mirada hacia el océano._

_Ha pasado un minuto en el que he estado mirando al mar. Con cada segundo noto como mi corazón se acelera. Todo el mundo está pendiente. Aunque puedo notar la mirada de Robin en mí. Seguro que luego me disertará por forzar la actividad de más. Pero eso ahora no me preocupa. Me preocupa que salgan del agua ya. Pero los segundos siguen pasando. Y me pongo en lo peor._

\- _Preparen un equipo para mí – No he pensado mi frase, ha salido por impulso._

_Enseguida noto como todo el mundo se mueve para aligerar la tarea de prepararme el traje._

_Justo me están subiendo la cremallera cuando del agua salen burbujas. Son las dos, y ambas parecen estar bien. El aire que llevó conteniendo lo suelto sin que nadie lo vea. Y observo como el resto del grupo les ayuda a salir. Cuando se quitan las gafas y el regulador puedo ver sus sonrisas. Están bien. Todo el mundo empieza a tranquilizarse. Y en pocos minutos tan solo es una anécdota que contar._

_Voy a meterme dentro del barco para quitarme el traje cuando una voz me hace volver._

\- _He de reconocer que el neopreno le queda bastante bien – La señorita Swan ha pasado por mi lado mostrándome esa sonrisa que creo que es solo para mí. Esa sonrisa que está entre el coqueteo y el desafío._

\- _Me alegra saber que está bien – Y por imposible que parezca, realmente me alegra._

\- _Tendrá que esforzarse más la próxima vez… sigo quedándome._

_Paso por delante de ella con una sonrisa que es correspondida. La guerra sigue. _

_Continuara…_

_Qué opináis? Espero no tardar mucho en la próxima actualización._

_L._

**8 de enero de 2014**** \- ****AeropuertoLAX****(Los Ángeles)**

Jennifer se había quedado mirando el reloj del aeropuerto. Había pasado una semana infernal, así que había decidido adelantar su vuelo a Vancouver la noche anterior. Le vendría bien relajarse. Además había dejado a Deseo en un hospital veterinario especializado en atropellos, y no permitían mucho las visitas para no causar estrés en los animales. Medida que a Jennifer le parecía una tontería, pero quién era ella para llevarle la contraria. Por otra parte, cuándo terminara de estar hospitalizado lo recogería su hermano y su sobrina.

Así que allí se encontraba ella, relajando un poco con un café para llevar en una mano y con el móvil en la otra. Y es que a pesar de que la semana estuvo intensa había una cosa que le había sacado de pensar que podría ser peor. Se trataba de los PM con aquella autora que tanto la desconcertaba.

Habían empezado a principio de año a mandarse mensajes cada día, luego pasó lo de Dedeo, y ella apenas tuvo ánimos de hacer nada. Tampoco tuvo tiempo. Solo deseaba la recuperación de su cachorro. Aunque en estos días su mente había estado en este deseo, no podía negar que sentía ciertas ganas de mirar su correo, y saber si aquella extraña autora le había contestado. Pero no lo hizo. Solo cuando se sintió con fuerzas y con el ánimo mejor se metió en su correo, pero no pudo enviar ningún mensaje, solo pudo ver que la autora había publicado un capítulo nuevo que tampoco pudo leer. Esta vez debía echarle la culpa a ese catarro que cogió al celebrar el cumpleaños de un amigo la noche anterior. Bueno, también a las cuatro copas de vino que se tomó en dicha fiesta haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera caliente y saliese sin abrigarse a la calle. Resultado, unas decimas y tener que tomar reposo todo el día no solo de sus obligaciones para promocionar ciertas cosas, sino también de aquel mundo que había dejado aparcado unos días. Afortunamente, en la mañana de hoy se había levantado casi perfecta. Solo algún que otro síntoma gripal sin importancia.

Sin embrago, unos días después de todo esto allí estaba ella, por fin en el aeropuerto disfrutando de cierta tranquilidad. Ese día para su sorpresa la autora estaba contestando de seguido a sus mensajes, y por ende ella también lo estaba haciendo. Y para ser honestos, aquello le gustaba. No solo porque disfrutaba con los mensajes, sino por salirse un poco de su mundo, y ser ella misma. En aquel mundo no era una actriz. Era solo una persona conociendo a otra. Tan simple como eso. Aunque ella sabía que con el paso del tiempo este concepto de ser ella misma sería más complicado.

Además había notado que a medida que los mensajes iban aumentando, la conexión también lo hacía. Ella había empezado con un mensaje formal, pero informal. Y los siguientes mensajes ya habían sido del todo informales. Le había puesto un toque de humor. Sin embargo la autora aún se resistía a ser informal. Parecía sería se decía ella al principio ¿Sería así?. Pero hoy la cosa había cambiado. No sabían cuántos mensajes llevaba enviado o recibidos, pero hoy parecían dos amigas de la infancia intentando conocerse de nuevo. Había bromas por medio, y ella juraría que hasta un poco de coqueteo. Y se sentía bien. Le era bastante agradable la situación, tanto es así que hasta le había propuesto escoger el nombre de un cachorro que le iba a regalar a su sobrina cuando volviese de rodar. ¿No era extraño todo aquello? ¿No era extraño que una persona que no conoces te pueda hacer sentir así? Olvidarte de tu mundo real un poco complicado, y hacer que un simple mensaje te haga sonreír. Incluso, Jennifer podía casi confirmar que le ilusionaba saber que tenía un PM.

Un nuevo mensaje le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de otro PM, al abrirlo se dio cuenta de la hora que era, y enseguida levantó su mirada. Comprobó que la hora de su móvil coincidía con uno de los relojes que colgaban del aeropuerto. Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil para comprobar a qué hora tenía el vuelo, le parecía raro no haber embarcado aún. Cuándo miró en el correo la hora de salida se quitó los cascos y miró para la puerta de embarque que solo estaba a unos metros. Enseguida se dio cuenta que todo el mundo había entrado ya en el avión, y no había nadie esperando. Hubiera jurado que hace apenas tres minutos toda la puerta estaba llena de gente esperando. Con rapidez cogió su pequeña maleta de mano, su bolso, y su chaqueta y se dirigió al embarque.

En la entrada había una azafata que le miró extrañada.

\- Si este es su vuelo sepa que está a punto de cerrar las puertas.

\- Perdone… Lo siento… Me despiste – Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe Señorita Morrison, aún está a tiempo- La azafata le había reconocido, pues aún no había entregado el billete, y ya le había saludo por su apellido.

\- Gracias – Jennifer cogió de nuevo el billete ya visado y se lo metió en el bolso. Caminó por el pasillo que unía la puerta y el avión. Era largo, así que decidió leer el mensaje que había dejado a medias. En él ya se podía ver bromas entre las dos sobre la supuesta terapia, y como la autora ya había emprendido el viaje. Esto último la entristeció un poco. Aunque aún no sabía el motivo, pero seguramente sería porque a lo mejor no podían escribirse tan a menudo. De todas formas, casualidades de la vida, ella también estaba a punto de hacer un viaje y hasta dentro de tres horas no podría contestar ese mensaje. Además, tampoco sabría si podría escribir mucho cuando estuviese enfrascada en pleno rodaje.

Jennifer se metió en el avión siendo saludada por una azafata que le señaló su asiento. Desafortunamente le había tocado el asiento B, el del pasillo. Ella hubiera querido el de la ventanilla, pero al coger el billete tan tarde, ya estaba todo ocupado.

Al acercarse observó como una agenda estaba en el suelo, enseguida divisó que el bolso de su compañera de viaje estaba abierto, así que supuso que era de ella, y que se le habría caído. Se agachó y cogió la pequeña agenda. Directamente sin fijarse quién era la dueña tendió su mano para entregarla.

\- Perdone… Creo que se le ha caído esto.

\- ¿Cómo?... Ah - La morena pronunció al ver que se trataba de su preciada agenda - Gracias – Continuo diciendo a la misma vez que levantaba su cabeza y se quitaba las gafas.

\- ¿Lana?

\- ¿Jennifer?

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Qué opináis del capítulo? En el otro capítulo pasé lista y casi estabais todas :P Espero que en este estemos todas._**

**_Nota: Próxima actualización Cigarrillos de Papel y una cama que dará mucho juego ;)_**

**_Postdata: No olvidéis de vuestro comentario a la teniente Mills_**.


	12. Chapter 12

**_No me cansaré de decirlo: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, hace favorita esta historia, la siguen, o la wasapean._**

**_Gracias en especial a esos fantásticos comentarios que hacen que intente actualizar lo antes posible: SwanqueenBeastie, Paolacch , applewregal , Tink -solcha, Chispa, Darkhannock, MissMariFranco, Michii15, 15marday , Mery , Guest , puloyla , Guest , dibarbaran, EvaZ, begobeni12, shiryuz, Guest , leylay, aquarius7, tamysnape, CCMLectoraEscritora, MaryMontoya17, kykyo-chan , LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, lizzie gza ,MuffyCC, SKRowling , PrincesseMal , SwanQueenOneLove, Anitaqueen, ddzsanjuan, Guest c, BeaS , fanclere._**

**_Espero que os guste el capítulo!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: SAGAS**

**Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego. (Oscar Wilde)**

**8 de enero de 2014**** \- en algún lugar del cielo**

\- ¿Lana?

\- ¿Jennifer?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo la morena como se aquello fuera la cosa más extraña.

\- Quise desconectar un poco – Jennifer se fue acomodando en su asiento. Ya las luces del avión indicaban que quedaba poco para despegar – Y decidí adelantar el viaje. ¿Y tú?

\- También… Iba a coger unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de todo el lío. – Lana metió su agenda en el bolso y se colocó mejor para poder hablar con su compañera. Aquella casualidad le parecía increíble, pero le daba igual. Le agradaba tener allí a Jennifer.

\- ¿Qué tal las…

\- Buenos días, Sras. y Sres. En nombre de Erpmeis, el comandante John y toda la tripulación, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este vuelo con destino a Vancouver , cuya duración estimada es de 2horas y 40minutos. Por motivos de seguridad, y para evitar interferencias con los sistemas del avión, los dispositivos electrónicos portátiles no podrán utilizarse durante las fases de despegue y aterrizaje. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer desconectados desde el cierre de puertas hasta su apertura en el aeropuerto de destino. Por favor, comprueben que su mesa está plegada, el respaldo de su asiento totalmente vertical y su cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Les recordamos que no está permitido fumar a bordo. - El auxiliar de vuelo anunció por medio de un interfono la información relativa a ese vuelo. Enseguida las luces que indicaban el enganche de los cinturones parpadeó haciendo que las dos mujeres tomaran mejor sus posiciones y se abrochasen sus respectivos tiradores.

Minutos después el avión ya se estaba trasladando por todas las pistas para así poder tomar posición para el despegue. Este no tardó mucho, y fue en este instante cuando Jennifer sintió un agarre en la parte superior de su mano. Como acto voluntario miró a Lana quien tenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo bien presionado en el asiento con su cabeza apoyada con fuerza contra el respaldo, y su mano sobre la actriz rubia. Valga decir que a la morena no le gustaba mucho volar, y siempre en el despegue y el aterrizaje lo solía pasar mal. Por ese motivo, e inconscientemente, había estirado su mano hasta encontrar a la de su compañera de reparto, y había apretado bien a medida que el avión tomaba más altura.

Por otro lado, Jennifer, consciente de todo, no podía salir del asombro de lo que estaba pasando, pero lejos de aquello, no podía salir del asombro de poder observar por primera vez a Lana de tan cerca. El sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana se reflejaba en el rostro de la morena, lo que permitía a Jennifer captar mejor las facciones de Lana. Era hermosa. Nunca antes se había parado a observar la belleza de la mujer como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo. Con sus ojos trazaba a la perfección el contorno de su cara. No llevaba mucho maquillaje lo que permitía observar alguna bella arruga, además de esa cicatriz encima de su boca. De pronto la mirada de Jennifer bajo un centímetro más, y observó por primera vez los labios de su compañera. Se veían tan tiernos que la imagen de besarlos le vino a la mente. Rápidamente volvió su cara hacia al asiento de delante, y empezó a leer la pegatina con las instrucciones de cómo ponerse una mascarilla. A los pocos segundos puedo tragar la saliva que inconscientemente había almacenado en su garganta ¿Realmente había deseado besar los labios de Lana? La tensión le fue subiendo. No podía ser. Aquello era imposible, y seguramente fuera un producto de otra cosa. Su discurso interno fue interrumpido por un fuerte apretón en su mano izquierda.

\- Jennifer ¿Estás bien? – Lana ya había salido de su trance para superar la ansiedad que le provocaba volar. Y nada más hacerlo había vuelto la cara para ver a la rubia más seria de lo normal mirando fijamente hacia el frente. Estaría mareada pensó, aunque no parecía pálida, incluso juraría que tenía cierto rubor.

\- Perdona…. Sí, estoy bien – Jennifer le sostuvo la mirada por poco tiempo. Diferentes pensamientos aún paseaban por su mente. En la huida por eludir la mirada de Lana, la rubia bajo su visión a sus dos manos aún unidas. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la actriz morena.

\- Dios… ¿Te he hecho daño? - Sin embargo, aunque en el tono de Lana había cierta preocupación, no retiró la mano.

\- No – Jennifer subió su mirada para mostrar una gran sonrisa- Pero me gustaría que me la devolvieses antes de que repartan la comida.

\- Claro – La morena retiró suavemente mientras que en sus mejillas se instauraba el color carmesí – Me da miedo los aviones.

\- Lo intuí – La rubia bajo su mirada otra vez a su mano. Y es que nada más retirar Lana la suya sintió una especie rara de abandono. Suspiro imperceptiblemente y subió de nuevo la mirada – Pero he de decirte que según Superman el avión es el medio más seguro.

La carcajada de Lana hizo que casi todos los pasajeros cercanos mirasen, y posteriormente, algunos cuchicheasen con su acompañante. Ir en primera clase no quitaba el hecho de que ambas mujeres fueran observadas por ser famosas.

\- Perfecto – Comentó divertida Jennifer – Cómo te gusta ser observada… Ni que fueras actriz.

La segunda carcajada fue más débil, pero aun así provocó en la morena una enorme sonrisa, y el desconcierto que ese día le estaba ocasionando la rubia. Jamás pensó que su compañera de reparto fuera tan divertida y tan cercana. Siempre habían estado distanciadas, o lo que es lo mismo, nunca habían estado tan unidas para tener una relación tipo como la que ahora estaban experimentando. Y aquello le hacía sentirse bien. Estaba cómoda, y en el fondo lo agradecía.

\- Bueno… ¿Empezaste con el primer libro de mi amigo el mago?

Así fue como Lana abrió la vereda para hablar una hora sobre el supuesto libro que ninguna de las dos había empezado, pero que estaban desean hacerlo para poder seguir hablando fuera de los platós.

\- Me encantaría empezar esta semana ¿Qué te parece?... – Lana aguardó un segundo para continuar – Así podríamos comentarlo en el intermedio… O ir a tomar un café para hacerlo.

\- Me parece genial – La sonrisa de la rubia era totalmente sincera. – Una pregunta… ¿Por qué esta saga? Sé que me dijiste que era divertida, pero no se… Te imagine más de crepúsculo – La rubia saco la lengua al decirlo al ver que Lana levantaba su ceja perfectamente perfilada – O 50 sombras de Gr.. – La rubia no hubo terminado la frase cuando Lana casi se atragantó con el vaso de agua que recién había cogido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, es que se me fue por mal sitio – Obviamente no podía decirle que recientemente se había devorado cierta adaptación del libro en versión SwanQueen. Pero tampoco podía cambiar de tema. – Ya me leí el primer libro de esa saga.

Ahora la que estuvo a punto de atragantarse fue Jennifer. Al principio lo había dicho de broma por ser un libro que estaba de moda, pero el simple hecho de imaginar a Lana con un libro con temática erótica hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriese todo su cuerpo. Sinceramente su cuerpo estaba experimentando muchas sensaciones raras con la morena a su lado. Quizás todo era provocado por el nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo. Sin embargo, realmente no sabía bien los motivos.

\- ¿Te gustó? – Entre todas las preguntas, Jennifer decidió que esa sería la mejor para combatir sus nervios. Se equivocó.

\- Sí – Una confirmación sincera y escueta salía de la garganta de Lana.

\- Sinceramente, no creí que leerías un libro así.

\- ¿Así cómo? – Lana volvía a levantar por segunda vez su ceja esperando una respuesta.

\- Me refiero a… no sé… a…

\- Sigo esperando una respuesta – La actriz morena pudo transportarse directamente al plató cuando Jennifer en su papel de Emma se pone nerviosa. Y es que ella sabía muy bien que muchas veces ciertos detalles de los personajes se pueden pegar o viceversa, es como una especie de transferencia.

\- Es decir, te veo más de novelas que de… pues eso…

\- No te haré más sufrir, pero te diré que la lectura erótica también me gusta ¿Y a ti? - Otra vez Jennifer casi se atragantó de nuevo.

\- No sé… No leí el libro.

\- ¿Y otro libro que sea de ese estilo últimamente? – Aquella fue la pregunta que ninguna de las dos se esperaba. Por un lado Lana lo dijo sin pensar, casi por el ambiente de intimidad que había cogido parecía que estaba hablando con Martha, y no se dio cuenta. Por otro lado, Jennifer estaba realmente sorprendida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. No es que a ella no le gustase, simplemente necesitaba tres tequilas para tener este tipo de conversación. Cómo podía decirle sutilmente y sin mentir que las últimas lecturas que había leído de este tema la tenían a ella de protagonista, bueno en realidad a su personaje.

\- Puede que haya leído algo.

La carcajada de Lana otra vez inundó aquella parte del avión. Ese puede le había encantado. Pero también le había indicado que se estaba moviendo por terreno pantanoso. Por un momento había olvidado que aquella persona que estaba sentado a su lado era una verdadera desconocida a pesar de que llevaba unos años trabajando juntas. Quizás este tipo de conversación le intimidaba, o quizás aún no tenían esa especie de confianza para hablar de cosas así. O podía ser cualquier excusa al azar. En realidad, y pensándolo fríamente tan solo eran dos extrañas que se estaban conociendo.

\- Si quieres podemos cambiar de saga, y leer 50 sombras

El silencio tiene muchas formas de presentarse, en este caso lo hizo de inmediato, prácticamente sin avisar. Podría ser una broma de Jennifer, pero no fue el caso. La magnitud de aquella frase era tan real como sus dudosos pensamientos de si había dicho algo que no debiese. Fue entonces cuando decidió huir otra vez de la mirada de sorpresa de Lana, y de aquel momento un tanto embarazoso.

\- Voy un segundo al servicio. – Pronunció Jennifer al levantarse, dirigiéndose con paso acelerado al servicio, y sin esperar contestación.

Un vez en él y cuando se aseguró que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, expulso de sus pulmones todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde el principio de la conversación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba desubicada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le importaba. Lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento era algo muy extraño, sentía un mundo de sensaciones en su interior acompañadas de nervios y servidas con miles de pensamientos. Pensamientos que eran difícil de procesar todos a la vez. Pensamientos que iban desde el impulso de besar a Lana aún sin un motivo aparente hasta el deseo de pasar tanto tiempo con ella como fuera posible solo por el hecho de escuchar su voz.

Jennifer abrió el grifo y puso sus manos en cuenco para llenarlas de agua. Posteriormente bajó su cabeza y refrescó su cara con aquel agua. Cada vez tenía más claro que lo que le pasaba no era solo producto de todo lo que estaba leyendo. Era producto de algo más intenso. Levantó la cabeza y se miró al espejo. Estaba perdida. Pero, podría controlar aquella situación, solo era cuestión de relajarse y fingir que todo estaba bien. Era actriz, y podría con aquello. Sin embargo, sabía que le sería muy difícil teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Miró el reloj, todavía le quedaba una hora de trayecto. Se secó la cara y salió con una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar a su asiento notó que Lana había movido algunas de sus cosas, y se había puesto cómoda. Ahora estaba leyendo una de las revistas que te proporcionan en el avión. Era señal que aquella conversación se había acabado, se había quedado solo en sus reflexiones. Y esto le hizo sonreír internamente. Al final no sería tan difícil controlar las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

\- Creo que podríamos. – La voz de Lana sonó suave, casi era como un hilo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que podríamos cambiar de saga… Será divertido leer 50 sombras de Grey contigo – Esos ojos color chocolate se encontraron por fin con esos ojos color mar.

Cuando Jennifer le había hecho aquella pregunta le impactó tanto que no pudo mediar palabra. Y no era porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino porque aquello le parecía normal entre amigas. Y allí estaba la cuestión. Lana se había dado cuenta que hablar con Jennifer era tan fácil como hablar con cualquier amiga íntima, e incluso como hablar con su nueva amiga por correspondencia. En ambos caso podía hablar siendo ella misma. Y esa conexión en muy poquitas ocasiones ocurría. Pero no hubo aclarado su mente para contestar la pregunta cuando la rubia se levantó al servicio. Observó su camino, y luego cambió su observación a la ventana del avión. Se podía divisar los diferentes tonos de las nubes. Quizás no sería tan malo probar cosas nuevas. Además quién le diría a ella hace unos meses que acabaría escribiendo historias e temática lésbica cuyas protagonistas eran ella y su compañera de reparto; o quién le diría a ella que hablaría con una desconocida de su vida… Leer un libro cuyo contenido era un poco provocativo con Jen no distaba mucho del resto de sus recientes locuras. Además aquello podía ser tan inocente como cualquier otra lectura.

\- Claro – No, no sería fácil. No sería fácil controlar sus nacientes nervios. Ni tampoco sería fácil controlar su rubor. Ni esos pensamientos en su mente que le indicaban de que aquello era peligroso. Sin embargo, aun no siendo fácil aceptó, y sonrió.

La siguiente hora no hablaron más de su estrenada elección de lectura. Simplemente se limitaron a hablar de la serie, las nuevas incorporaciones, Lo que se avecinaba, y la repercusión que habían tenido. En el olvido quedaron muchos asuntos que tenían que permanecer en el anonimato como podría ser las historias paralelas que el público quería, y que ellas tenían conocimiento de que existían.

\- ¿Y esos días que harás hasta que empiece el rodaje?

\- Creo que descansar un poco - Comentó Jennifer – No me encuentro muy bien de ánimos ni de cuerpo. Por eso me escapé antes… Mi idea es no hacer mucho, y visitar un poco aquello.

\- Yo tengo la misma idea – Lana había notado un pequeño destello cuando la rubia estaba hablando, por lo que le pareció oportuno no preguntar más sobre los motivos.

\- Podríamos hacernos compañía en estos dos días.

\- Eso sería genial. – La sonrisa de Lana fue casi un reflejo tierno. – Seguro que hay muchas cosas que no conocemos del lugar… Además no me gusta comer sola.

\- A mí tampoco – Jennifer dijo sonriendo – Además me han hablado de una rutas que son hermosas… Podríamos hacer excursiones.

\- Eso sería fantástico – Lana había pensado en algo relajante, pero aquella idea la había entusiasmado más – Jamás he conocido a….

\- Señoras y señores pasajeros, dentro de unos momentos tomaremos tierra en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver. Asegúrense que el respaldo de su asiento está en posición vertical, el cinturón abrochado y su mesa sujeta. El comandante y toda la tripulación esperan hayan tenido un vuelo agradable y confían en verles nuevamente a bordo. – Una voz por el interfono volvió a interrumpir de nuevo la conversación de las dos actrices. - Para Aerolíneas Erpmeis ha sido un placer tenerlos a bordo. Esperamos volver a contar con su presencia en un futuro próximo.  
A los pasajeros que tienen conexiones con otros vuelos, diríjanse a nuestras oficinas en el aeropuerto. Los que tengan tiquete de regreso, por favor reconfírmelos en nuestras oficinas del centro o del aeropuerto.

\- Parece ser que ya estamos llegamos – Jennifer, a pesar de todo, había disfrutado mucho de aquel viaje. Y le daba pena aterrizar. Sin embargo, estaba deseando empezar a disfrutar de aquellos dos días ellas solas. Incluso se había olvidado que acaba de salir de un resfriado y que debía mantener cierto reposo para llegar con fuerzas.

\- Parece que sí.

El avión empezó a descender en pocos minutos. De la misma manera que al principio, Lana cogió la mano de Jennifer, a diferencia que esta vez recostó su cabeza sin cerrar los ojos. Esta estaba ladeada mirando a la rubia, quién no se había percatado y miraba al frente con la cabeza también recostada en su asiento. Por un momento la morena pudo vislumbrar la tranquilidad de su compañera. Pudo vislumbrar cuan perfecta parecía.

Los tres golpes repetitivos de las ruedas en el asfalto hicieron que Lana se tensase un poco apretando con más fuerza la mano de Jennifer, quién esta vez sí giró para cruzar su mirada con la de la morena. Minutos antes había sentido como Lana le cogió la mano para el aterrizaje, y mil cosquilleos habían recorrido su cuerpo. Esta sensación era placentera y se relajó guardándola en su memoria. Pero ahora tenía otra cosa que guardar, era la mirada de Lana mirándola fijamente. Quizás solo fueron tres segundos, pero para ellas en cierto modo aquello duró el tiempo suficiente para percibir que se había encontrado la una a la otra. Aunque aún no eran dueñas de ese sentimiento.

De fondo, el ruido de los pasajeros recogiendo sus cosas, y levantándose rompió aquella conexión creada entre miradas

\- Hemos aterrizado bien - Jennifer se fue incorporando. Sabía que no sería muy bueno quedarse allí. Dentro de poco los pasajeros de segunda clase pasarían por allí, y ellas eran personajes famosos. No era por no querer hacerles caso, al contrario, sabían que acabarían estando allí los minutos que fuera necesario firmando autógrafos o haciéndose fotos.

\- Sí… No me di cuenta. – Sí se había dado cuenta, pero por primera vez en todos sus viajes no había sentido esa angustia al aterrizar, ni siquiera cuando había sujetado la mano a su actual novio.

\- Deberíamos salir pronto – Esas eran las palabras que indicaban que era mejor ser las primeras en salir del avión.

En ese momento, las dos mujeres recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron seguidos por un bienvenidas a Vancouver señorita Parrilla, y Señorita Morrison.

La espera de las maletas no fue muy larga. De hecho, solo tuvieron que esperar tan solo unos cinco minutos. Fue en ese momento que Jennifer se dio cuenta que no había contestado el mensaje de la autora, y algo en su interior le instaba a hacerlo.

\- Perdona Lana… Voy a ir un segundo al servicio… ¿Puedes quedarte con las maletas – La rubia sabía que no tardaría en escribir la contestación, y no quería esperar a su llegada al hotel.

\- Claro… Te espero aquí.

Lana se colocó al lado de todas las maletas mientras que vio partir a Jennifer hacia el servicio. Este no estaba muy lejos de donde habían recogido el equipaje, por lo que la actriz rubia nada más entrar, y para no perder el tiempo, sacó el móvil y enseguida lo encendió. Cuando su uso fue normal y todas las aplicaciones estaban en funcionamiento, abrió el navegador y se puso a leer de nuevo el último mensaje contestando de seguido.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ya...la culpa es mía por ser sutil :))**

**Pd: Me lo temía… Pobre cachorro**

**Pd2: gracias por hacer la Teniente Mills una de tus historias favoritas (Lo vi pero se me olvidó comentártelo)... creo que estamos empate...no te cobrare la terapia.**

**Pd3: Ya salgo de viaje… El trabajo me llama. Un abrazo!**

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**From: Patonaws**

**Sip tu tienes la culpa ;).  
Postadata: uffff, gracias a ti, estaba en debate si vender mi riñón izquierdo o derecho... Sabiendo que esa era la solución lo hubiera hecho favorito hace muuuucho ;)**

**Postadata: Espero que no trabajes mucho… Sería una pena que no pudiera escribir, ni atender a sus fans.**

Seguidamente de mandar el mensaje se metió dentro de unos de los baños, y se hizo la nota mental de llamar a su hermano para decirle que había llegado bien, y preguntar por Deseo. No había acabado cuando sintió su móvil vibrar. Se colocó como pudo y leyó el nuevo mensaje, para su sorpresa era otro PM.

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Que graciosa señorita… Aún no cante victoria… Puede necesitar vender el riñón  
Pd: Intentare no tener muy abandonadas a mis fans…**

**Pd2: Llegue.**

Jennifer sonrió mientras volvía a hacer otra nota mental. Llamar a su hermano a la llegada al hotel, y contestar el PM.

Cuando salió del servicio, pudo ver que Lana estaba en la misma posición que le dejó. Pero en esta ocasión tenía el móvil en la mano. Quizás era una adicta de la tecnología como ella. Sonrió.

\- Ya estoy

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Lana guardándose su móvil en el bolsillo. Casualidades de la vida, nada más encender el móvil le había llegado un mensaje de su amiga por correspondencia, y como Jennifer no estaba había aprovechado para mandarle una corta contestación.

\- Sí, todo bien… - Jennifer se quedó por un momento pensativa. Desde que habían aterrizado, incluso un poco antes, había una pregunta que le venía y le iba. ¿Hasta qué punto iban a compartir estos dos días?- Bueno.. Dime… ¿Tienes ya hotel reservado?

\- No – Dijo honestamente Lana – Con todo tan precipitado, decidí ir al mismo hotel que siempre. Normalmente no hay problemas de habitaciones… ¿Y tú? – Parece como si Jennifer le hubiera leído la mente. Y es que al coger las maletas se había preguntado cómo lo iban a hacer, pensamiento que había desaparecido al recibir el PM, pero que ahora había vuelto con la presencia de la rubia.

\- Tampoco… Un poco de lo mismo. - Jennifer miró a Lana, y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que ambas pedían a gritos. - ¿Te apetece que comportamos el mismo hotel?... Sería más fácil para quedar.

\- Eso estaría francamente bien.

Ambas actrices sonrieron.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Qué os ha parecido? Va bien la cosa, va mal? Quie_****_ren otras cosas?..._**

**_No sé qué actualizaré la próxima vez… O Cigarrillos de Papel, o Postdata, o Postdata con la teniente Mills. (Que por cierto, me están pidiendo que la saque por fuera :P )_**

**_Postdata: Buen lunes! :*_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Al final actualizo este primero!**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, la siguen o la hacen su favorita. También a ese grupo de Whatsapp al que se echa de menos.**_

_**Gracias a en especial a esos comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa: LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, Chispa , Andrea-W-M , Mulan/Representante , Darkhannock, my dark queen, , Michii15 , aquarius7, kykyo-chan , 15marday, gencastrom09 (No entendí tu review :( ), MuffyCC, lizzie gza (Jajaja… Se lo diré), MissMariFranco, anitaqueen, dibarbaran , Guest , Mery, Guest , Guest ,SKRowling,yara-sosa, shiryuz , PrincesseMal, begobeni12, fanclere, leylay, karmenfamilyswan, BeaS (Lo siento.. de momento te diré que no… :P ).**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo, me he vuelto loca escribiéndolo.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: TRES SIMPLES COSAS**

**"Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero tu corazón lo sabe. Tu corazón siempre lo sabe."**

**\- Anónimo-**

**8 de enero de 2014 – Hotel Erpmeis (Más de 5 estrellas). Ciudad de Vancouver.**

Lana dejó sus maletas cerca del mostrador seguido de Jennifer. Habían ido directamente al hotel sin llamar primero. Estaban seguras que no tendrían ningún problema en conseguir habitaciones.

\- Te imaginas que ahora haya una convención de fans de las ovejas sin esquilar, y tengamos que dormir juntas porque no dispongan más de una sola habitación. – Lana dijo con total naturalidad.

La ideas de una sola habitación y dormir con Lana hicieron que el cerebro de Jennifer sintiera cortocircuitos en su interior. Realmente estaba tan confundida que aquello estaba empezando a pasar factura. Ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir la ceja levantada de Lana esperando una respuesta, ni su posterior mirada de desconcierto al ver que Jennifer se había quedado bloqueada.

\- Jennifer… ¿Estás bien?

\- Perdona… Sí…. – La rubia logró decir tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Te molesta la suposición?

\- No… perdona, me quede pensando en otras cosas – Jennifer odiaba mentir de esta forma, pero que otra cosa le quedaba – Si, solo hay una habitación no hay problema, podemos hacer noche de chicas.

\- ¿Noche de chicas?

\- Claro…. Pizza, chocolate y hablar de quién nos gusta.

La risa de Lana se pudo escuchar en todo el hall del hotel, y Jennifer estaba amando cada vez más esa sonrisa.

\- Sería interesante… Como complemento algo de alcohol. – Dijo Lana cuando su risa y sus colores en los mofletes volvieron a la normalidad.

\- Buenos días Señoras, ¿Qué desean? – El recepcionista apareció por la parte de la derecha que daba a una pequeña habitación acristalada.

Lana miró a Jennifer intentando descubrir si lo de una única habitación sería buena idea. Quizás sería divertido. Sin embargo, Jennifer no tuvo constancia de esa mirada, ya que ella fue la primera en hablar acercándose al mostrador.

\- Queremos dos habitaciones, por favor.

\- Muy bien – El recepcionista empezó a teclear en su ordenador – Tenemos habitaciones disponibles. ¿Quieren individuales o dobles?

\- Individuales estaría bien – Jennifer miró a Lana y la vio con una sonrisa distinta - ¿No?

\- Sí, estaría bien – La morena no supo que le había pasado. Pero pensar pasar una noche de chicas con Jennifer le había gustado. Le había parecido una buena idea para conocerse mejor. Cosa, por lo que se veía, no era compartida por Jennifer, mostrando una sonrisa para complacer más que una sonrisa natural.

\- ¿Desean en plantas diferentes, o en la misma planta?

\- Misma planta – Seguía contestando la actriz rubia a las preguntas.

\- Dentro de la misma planta, tenemos habitaciones separadas o juntas, es decir, se comunican ambas habitaciones por una puerta que está cerrada con llave si lo desean – A Jennifer a aquello le parecía cómico, parecía que estaba pidiendo una hamburguesa en un McDonalds.

\- Juntas, por favor – Esta vez fue Lana la que se adelantó en la respuesta.

\- De acuerdo… Me permiten sus documentos de identificación, por favor – Dijo el recepcionista educadamente.

Ambas mujeres buscaron en sus carteras el documento solicitado. Y posteriormente se miraron con una sonrisa. No era una sonrisa coqueta ni tímida. Era más bien aquellas sonrisas cómplices. Aquellas sonrisas en las que sabes perfectamente que todo tiene que ser así, que todo está bien.

\- Muchas gracias – Después de unas fotocopias, unas vueltas más al ordenador, el recepcionista entregó a las mujeres sus respectivas llaves de tarjeta indicando sus instrucciones, y diciendo cómo abrir la puerta que las separaba – Y valga decir, que estamos encantados de tenerlas de nuevo en este hotel. Esperamos que la estancia sea de su agrado. Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o petición la recepción se encuentra abierta 24 horas.

\- Muchas gracias – Dijeron al unísono las actrices.

\- Las maletas le serán entregadas en su habitación… Buenos días. – Concluyó el hombre con una enorme sonrisa.

La siguiente hora fue rápida. Subieron a su planta. Después de lanzar una moneda a cara y cruz resolvieron cuál sería la habitación de cada una. Decidieron tomar una ducha, descansar un poco y luego quedar para tomar un café y dar una vuelta, ya habían comido en el avión, por lo que ninguna de las dos mencionó algo de comida. Y ahora se habían encontrado en el pasillo.

\- ¿Pudiste tumbarte un poco? – Decía Lana mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

\- No, al final la ducha y sacar algo de ropa se llevó todo el tiempo… Además llamé a mi familia avisando que ya había llegado.

Y fue en ese momento donde comenzó su tarde. Tal y como habían dicho en un principio fueron a tomar una café y después a dar una vuelta. En todo este tiempo no habían parado de hablar de todo. De aficiones, de política, incluso de su infancia. Ninguna de las dos se encontró incómoda en la compañía de la otra, por el contrario, se sentía en total confianza. Tal era así que sus sonrisas no eran tirantes, se hacían naturales; sus palabras eran más casuales y llenas de bromas; su posición alejada físicamente fue desapareciendo, y fueron apareciendo sutiles toques que ninguna de las dos era conocedora de ellos. Todo parecía el perfecto plan entrelazado de una telaraña que se iba poco a poco haciendo. Todo cambiaba. Lo desconocido se volvía conocido. Los pensamientos se amontonaban en el almacén de lo extraño. Aquellas sensaciones eran tan ajenas que ninguna de las dos sabía que pasaba, por el contrario las tiñaban de una nueva amistad. Aunque, siendo sinceros, para la rubia aquello no parecía apaciguar todas sus dudas y desorientaciones, e incluso en el fondo sabía lo que en su conjunto podía significar.

La tarde fue cayendo, y la noche trajo consigo una colección de diferentes luces que se reflejaban en el agua. Las vistas cerca del hotel, situado en el centro, eran preciosas. Desde dónde estaban podían divisar varios puentes y altos edificios de fondo. A las dos, según habían coincidido antes, les encantaba las ciudades, y el silencio que se podía robar de ellas. Y así disfrutaron unos minutos hasta que Lana se volvió para ver una sonriente Jennifer mirando el agua.

\- Mañana entonces… ¿caminata?

\- Sí, podríamos ir pronto a Stanley Park, decirle al hotel que nos prepare un picnic, y pasar el día rodeadas de naturaleza – Jennifer volvió su mirada a la de Lana, que le observaba fijamente esperando saber toda la jornada pensada – Además el tiempo acompaña – Concluyó mirando esta vez al cielo.

\- Está bien… Iremos a descubrir la naturaleza… Pero…

\- ¿Hay un pero? – Jennifer le devolvió la mirada, y puso gesto de curiosidad.

\- Siempre hay un pero – Lana se echó a reír suavemente, al ver que Jennifer asentía como si saber aquello fuera algo que no le gustaría. – El viernes quiero playa… Quiero ir a English Bay… Por ejemplo..

\- Menos mal – Jennifer soltó un fingido respiro – Creí que dirías Wreck Beach… A lo que tendría que decir que si forzosamente por no llevar la contraria a una persona más mayor que yo…

\- Que graciosa – Lana golpeó el brazo de la rubia y comenzó a andar hacia el hotel – Sé que esa playa es nudista… Y que sepas… Que solo nos llevamos un par de años…

\- Acepto, aunque pases de mí… Mañana caminata y al próximo playa. – Jennifer pronunció en alto mientras seguía el mismo camino que su compañera de reparto quién la había dejado atrás sin replica.

Ambas actrices caminaron entre risas escondidas. A la llegada al hotel decidieron ir cada una a su habitación. Entre el vuelo y el largo paseo estaban bastantes cansadas, incluso para una cena. Además al día siguiente habían acordado levantarse pronto para aprovechar mejor el día.

Dentro de sus habitaciones, tras una despedida no muy larga, pero tampoco muy corta alejada de cualquier incomodidad, las dos mujeres hicieron lo mismo sin saberlo. Se pusieron el pijama, entraron en el cuarto de baño, se tumbaron en la cama, encendieron el televisor, y cada una pensó en el día que habían vivido. Por un lado, Lana estaba contenta de estar avanzando en la relación con la rubia. Todo le parecía tan asombroso que se preguntaba por qué antes no habían tenido este tipo de relación tan cercana. Todo parecía simples casualidades del destino que hacían que ella y Jen cada vez estuvieran más juntas. Entre sus pensamientos no se olvidó de enviarle un mensaje a su novio y otro a Martha. Por otro lado, Jennifer estaba llena de dudas hacia sus nuevos sentimientos por la morena. Sabía muy bien que algo más allá de una simple amistad le pasaba. Y eso era una locura, ya que no sabía muy bien si esos mismos sentimientos siempre habían estado ocultos y ahora veían la luz por este casual acercamiento, o por el contrario todo era sensaciones provocadas por los fic, una mera transferencia de emociones. En ese momento y como, seguramente, autodefensa, decidido escribir un mensaje a la autora, no sin antes leer la actualización que había hecho. Aún era pronto, y en la tele tampoco ponían nada divertido, y necesitaba distraerse.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Es una de mis cualidades ;) Pero no me hagas vender el riñón.**

**Por cierto, me gustó mucho la actualización, así que espero que como dices no nos tengas muy abandonadas.**

**Posdata: ¿Qué tal la llegada a tu nuevo hogar?**

Y como si de un chat se tratase los mensajes se fueron sucediendo por las dos partes. Y es que ninguna de las actrices sabía que estaban a pocos metros, puerta con puerta, viviendo igual los nervios cuando el sonido del teléfono anunciaba un mensaje. A los pocos minutos, en cada caso, el teléfono fue sustituido por sus portátiles. Así les resultaba más cómodo y rápido escribir.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**No sé, me lo pensaré.**

**La llegada estuvo bien, y ahora me estoy acomodando.**

**Pd: pregunta indiscreta, por qué tu nombre?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Patonawss?... pues no sé, como aquí decía que tenía que poner un nombre puse lo primero que se me viniera en mente, soy un poco pato, y creí que sería una buena metáfora con la palabra cisne, y después quería llevar la contraria y poner Swan diferente, así que lo puse al revés.. looool... por qué el tuyo?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Me "gusta" la historia de tu nombre... por favor, no le pongas nombre a tu cachorro :p**

**Mi nombre es muy fácil... Soy la mitad de mala… estuve a punto de poner 333, pero creo que estaba cogido…jajaja… **

**Pd: no hay post data?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Lamento decepcionarte querida :D.**

**jajjaaj... ya quedamos en que tú le darás nombre (no decepciones).**

**No me quedó claro…¿A qué te refieres con la mitad de mala?**

**Postdata: ¿Te has acostumbrado a nuestros postdatas?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Me quitas un peso de encima :P**

**:) te dejaré con el misterio.**

**Pd2: y tú?**

Jennifer miró su reloj. No se había dado cuenta que el tiempo estaba pasando muy deprisa, y ya era tarde. Aunque no le importaba, aquella conversación le resultaba muy divertida, un desahogo para su mente.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**jajjajaa.. Eres muy cruel conmigo :(.**

**postdata: Tu libro favorito? Responde eso a tu pregunta?**

**Postdata2: No sientes sueño?... No me mal interpretes pero me preocupa que te desveles.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Cruel?... que va... ;) De hecho voy a terapia para no serlo…**

**Pd: las horas de Michael Cunningham. Y el tuyo?**

**Pd2: muchas gracias por tu preocupación. :) pero suelo dormir poco, aunque al final me quede dormida. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Sí. Si lo eres :P. Creo que tu nombre no te hace merito… A cuantas terapias ya fuiste? te sale muy caro? tendré que pagar las facturas?**

**postdata: Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen... **

**postdata2: de nada... ;) Sí mal no recuerdo, duermes tarde y te levantas temprano? o.O?, no es una muy buena combinación... imagino que serás una adicta a la cafeína.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**No lo soy... :)**

**Si tienes que pagar las facturas... lo siento... por cierto, buen libro ;)**

**Pd: duermo poco porque tengo problemas de sueño desde pequeña...pero te acostumbras... escribo... leo...hago el tonto... y no suelo tomar mucho café...intento quitarme vicios**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Está bien... Creo que no llegaremos nunca a un acuerdo sobre tu maldad.**

**Bueno, pues está decidido, será el riñón izquierdo el que venda ;)**

**Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero, buscaste ayuda profesional para controlar lo de tu problema de sueño?... lo de quitar los vicios suena bien.. yo no tenía vicio alguno, hasta que conocí fanfiction :D.**

**Postdata: Cuál es tu fic favorito?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jeje..Que pronto me sali con la mia..eres facil.**

**Seguro que el izquierdo? Piensalo bien.**

**No he buscado ayuda, me gusta tener mas tiempo para hacer cosas .. es productivo ;)**

**Y reconozco que tengo vicios ... los fic son uno de ellos.**

**pd:Puff… Tengo muchos fic favoritos, o por lo menos parte de ellos. Aunque si tengo que elegir seguramente sea Una amante de ensueño... Pero todos son muy buenos... Y el tuyo?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Si lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que te haya dado la razón, para mi sigues siendo cruel :D. Tú eres la que ha hecho una mala interpretación…**

**Si, será el izquierdo, soy diestra ;).**

**postdata: segura que quieres que responda a eso?... no te sentirás mal con la respuesta?... muaajjajajaja :P**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Oye!..Ahora soy yo la que me siento fácil… :P**

**Esta bien entonces... dime cuando vendes el riñón para decirle a mi terapia que te cobre... puede que por la espera te cobre intereses... tendría que preguntárselo.**

**Pd: si.. Segura... esperaba que fuese sincera no pelota :p**

**Pd2: como llegaste a los fic?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**jajajjja... ok, me va**

**Pues no sé, tendré que ponerme en contacto con mis amigos los traficantes de lo espero que no te aburras con la espera.**

**postdata: por ser el primer fic que leí Una delgada línea.**

**postdata2: A través de mi sobrina y mi curiosidad... Vamos se puede decir que por casualidad… Cómo llegaste a fanfiction?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Esperaré... no tengo prisa :p**

**Buscaré el fic para ver mi competencia… Cotillearé con tu permiso.**

**Pd1: Llegue a los fic por una amiga que me recomendó que escribiera aquí... Creo que fue también por una serie de casualidades :P… Y ahora soy adicta, aunque en verdad soy adicta a muchas cosas…**

**Pd2: tipo de fic?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**;)... tienes mi permiso para cotillear.. Suerte si la encuentras ;).**

**A parte de ese fic tengo muchos favoritos... **

**Postdata: me gusta el romance cargado de un poco de drama y un extra de humor... raro verdad?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Eso es un desafío?.. Intentare buscarla, me has picado. ;)**

**No eres rara, por lo menos en este sentido, a mí también me gustan los romances con drama, reconozco que me gusta que al principio la cosa cueste... puede que sea un poco cruel :(**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**wow. Chica de desafíos ;)..Pues te lo repito, suerte.**

**Gracias por no considerarme rara.. Y más viniendo de ti :P Pero te diré que mis conocidos y familiares a veces lo piensan…**

**aja!, admites que eres cruel :P.**

**Pd: no hay post data?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Siempre..**

**Uy, uy... ya no sé si hablar contigo señorita rarita... **

**Aunque te diré que yo tengo algo de rara… Mis conocidos no saben que leo fic… Pero mi cualidad es ser más adicta :)**

**Echas de menos mis post datas? :p**

**Pd: Actor y actriz favoritos?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Piensas de dejar de hablarme por ser diferente?... eso es discriminación :P ... tu adicta y yo rarita, buena dupla jjajaja.**

**Tus amigos no saben o.O?... es algo así como tu placer culpable?**

**En ningún momento escribí que los echara de menos :P**

**postdata: tengo muchos, pero si tengo que decidir, serian Johnny Depp y Sandra Bullock... Los tuyos?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ok...no quiero dejar unos derechos de lado.. así que te seguiré hablando...solo por la discriminación :p**

**No saben... como te dije soy callada. Me gusta el término de placer culpable :)**

**No lo escribiste?...creí en la sutileza...**

**Pd: me gustan los tuyos. Brad pitt y la Meryl streep...**

**Pd2: siempre pregunto yo?:p**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Ahora eres una ferviente defensora de los derechos humanos? :P... si claro, solo por la discriminación ;) **

**Absolutamente nadie de tu entorno sabe que escribes fic? o.o**

**No, crees muchas cosas...**

**Postdata: está bien, esta vez pregunto yo... estilos de músicas que más te gusten?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Siempre lo soy.. tengo una camiseta que pone " viva los derechos humanos"..:p**

**Nadie… Bueno solo mi mejor amiga que es la que incitó a hacerlo.. es raro?**

**Pd: pop rock español. Y el tuyo?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Eso es verdad o estas que me puteas?.**

**No creo que sea raro, si me dices que es tu manera de desahogo, sería lo más normal... **

**Postdata: muy buen estilo... yo varío, me gusta de todo un poco, pero me gusta más el rock alternativo.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**El que es verdad? *,***

**En parte es mi manera de desahogo, mi mundo cuando "duermo". Además es complicado.. Porque lo utilizo para un futuro..**

**Pd: color?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Si es verdad que tienes una camiseta así... aunque creo que es mentira :P**

**Leo mucha pasión en tus letras, Pues no te apartes de tu mundo si te sientes bien en él. Nada es complicado ni imposible, nosotros lo vemos así, porque no hacemos nada por cambiarlo… No te preguntare por el motivo del futuro… Ya me lo dirás…**

**postdata: Soy un tanto indecisa, no te podría decir con exactitud... aunque una amiga mía dice que me decanto por el color violeta o.O.. yo digo que no, que todos son iguales para mí, pero ella dice que si... será por algo... el tuyo?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja...no, no la tengo.. Era para meterme contigo.. ;)**

**Me refiero complicado en que es muy extraño dentro de mi "mundo". No me aparto de él... simplemente son distintos. El día y la noche…. Por cierto, gracias por no preguntar… Algún día te lo diré… ;)**

**Hazle caso a tu amiga.. jaja.. Suelen acertar.**

**Blanco, rojo, negro o azul...también soy indecisa**

**:)**

**Pd: canción favorita?**

**Pd2. Espero no desvelarte… Sabes que yo tengo problemas de sueño…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**pufff. Que mal, y yo que me estaba imaginando verte en esa camiseta... una linda escena :D.**

**Que tan extraño?... aprendiste a convivir con ello... verdad?**

**postdata: tiene que ser solo una? :(... en todo caso sería Human de Christina perri... la tuya?**

**postdata2: Lamentablemente sí que estoy sintiendo los parpados caer… Y me he dado cuenta de tus problemas de sueño… :P**

**postdata3: Buenas noches!**

Jennifer al mandar el último mensaje se había dado cuenta perfectamente de su coqueteo. No podía ser. ¿Realmente había coqueteado con una mujer? Acto seguido de formularse esta pregunta en su mente cogió el cojín que tenía al lado y se tapó toda la cara. Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo, dormir y desear que la autora no se lo tomase a mal.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja...pero tengo otras camisetas muy chulas... **

**Es cierto, es mucho pedirte una... yo tengo un millón.. Depende del día.**

**Pd: Lo siento, no me di cuenta.**

**Pd2: Buenas noches!**

Lana había tardado un poco más en enviar el último mensaje, se había dado cuenta del coqueteo que estaban teniendo, y aunque no le importaba, sí que le costaba seguir un poco el juego, ya que nunca lo había hecho, y menos con una mujer. Y aunque ella tenía claro que no quería nada con su amiga por correspondencia, la verdad es que le resultaba divertido, e incluyo atrayente hacerlo, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse apabullar por la situación.

Tal y como habían estado coordinadas todo el día, ambas mujeres dejaron sus respectivos ordenadores y decidieron dormir teniendo entre sus pensamientos tres cosas: El día tan inusual y agradable que habían pasado, la charla tan divertida de PM, y la jornada tan novedosa que les esperaba al día siguiente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Qué tal estuvo este capítulo? Ya empezamos ver que empiezan a coger confianza por los dos lados…**_

_**Nota: Estaré de vacaciones unas semanas… aunque me llevo la tablet… Si veo que que hay reclamaciones, muchos reviews, o cheques a mi nombre… actualizaré ambas historias, Cigarrillos y Postdata..**_

_**Postdata: No voy a sacar a la teniente Mills porque está ligada a este fic. De hecho, los sentimientos de Lana se irán uniendo a esta historia, y podréis ver como su estado de animo influirá en su escritura, y a como se desarrolla la relación.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Buenas! Ya sé… Ya sé… Llego tarde, pero para intentar compensar traigo este capítulo que es doble ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que leéis esta historia, la hacéis favorita, la seguís o la recomendáis. Gracias a ese grupo de "Wasap" por vuestra presión, amenazas, o apoyo :P**_

_**Gracias en especial a todas los comentarios que me han dejado con la boca abierta: Georgia, Thau, shiryuz, , Sweet22 , liizv, Caimhily18 , Guest, Michii15, 15marday, SwanqueenBeastie, Guest, tamysnape , Jessica, Guest, begobeni12, Darkhannock , Guest, Mery, leylay , my dark queen, aquarius7 , Chispa, lizzie gza , CCMLectoraEscritora , Guest, LyzzSQ, dibarbaran, gencastrom09, , franchiulla , SKRowling , evazqueen, anitaqueen, kykyo-chan, yara sosa , MissMariFranco , veromills99, fanclere, BeaS, PrincesseMal.**_

_**Espero qué os guste el capítulo!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: QUIZÁS….**

**"Podemos pedirle al universo todas las señales que queramos, pero al final solo vemos lo que queremos ver, cuando estamos listos para verlo"**

**(How I Met Your Mother)**

**9 de enero de 2014 – Hotel Erpmeis (Más de 5 estrellas). Ciudad de Vancouver**

Realmente pronto, pensó Lana mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Al principio la idea de una caminata le pareció bien, pero cuando su despertador sonó esa mañana varias veces no le pareció tan bien. Se había acostado muy tarde debido a la divertida charla que había tenido con su amiga por correspondencia, incluso le vino a la imagen el ultimo PM donde había cierto matiz de coqueteo. Ciertamente durante la noche se había sentido extraña, no porque le molestase, sino todo lo contrario. Le había parecido hasta algo normal, ella escribía una historia lésbica, y supuso que la mayoría de sus lectoras estarían atraídas por mujeres.

\- Buenos días – Lana giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonriente Jennifer.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Cómo has descansado?

\- Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

\- He descansado – Y en el fondo Jennifer no estaba mintiendo, a pesar de haber dormido poco, sí que había descansado. Y es que en un principio, después de dejar la conversación con la escritora le había costado conciliar el sueño. Había coqueteado con ella, y ahora estaba llena de miedos y dudas. Quizás le había salido como algo natural y sin importancia, o quizás había algo más. Y ese algo más en el fondo le aterraba, y le perturbaba.

\- Algo me dice que no es así – Lana seguía con su gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahora tienes un radar de mentiras? – Ahora fue Jennifer la que sonrió. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo habían conectado. Y más increíble era que no lo hubieran hecho antes.

\- Sí… Y es bueno…

\- Creo que está estropeado…

\- Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez – Lana entrecerró los ojos. Sabía muy bien que la rubia le estaba ocultando algo. Pero no era el momento de presionar. Apenas llevaban unas semanas llevándose bien. Además hoy estarían todo el día juntas, ya habría otro momento en el que preguntar.

Con tres frases más sobre lo que habían hecho en la noche, las actrices dieron por finalizada la conversación, y se dispusieron a comenzar su aventura por el Stanley Park, no sin antes pasar por recepción para recoger su picnic debidamente preparado por el personal de cocina del hotel.

Cuando llegaron al parque, al principio solo caminaron sin rumbo, hablando de tonterías, y no de tantas tonterías. Sus conversaciones eran del todo fluidas, pero los silencios aparecían de forma discontinua. No es que fueran silencios incómodos, más bien eran pensamientos no dichos. Aquella situación era extraña, y cuando conseguían hablar de un tema interesante, y llegar a empatizar, enseguida pensaban todo aquello que les había unido de un día para otro, y esa insólita conexión que va más allá de los intereses comunes que estaban sintiendo. Esto unido a que cada segundo se sentían más cómodas provocaba que en ciertos momentos se preguntasen cuál fue el punto exacto en que todo cambio, y empezaron a conocerse y formar esta amistad.

Llevaban varias horas caminando y ya habían observado toda la divinidad que suscitaba el parque: animales, personas haciendo deporte, el lago de fondo, una luz inusitada para un día de invierno… Todo en su conjunto era espectacular. Atrás quedaba que aquel sitio era su lugar de rodaje, atrás quedaba que estaban allí por trabajo, atrás quedaban muchos de sus reflexiones más racionales, solo estaban disfrutando de aquel momento.

Tanto fue así que la hora de comida se les había pasado.

\- ¿Has visto lo tarde que es? – Dijo Lana mirando su reloj.

\- No me di cuenta…. Pero ahora que lo dices mi estómago me está hablando.

\- ¿Te parece bien buscar un lugar para comer tranquilamente? – La actriz morena dijo mirando a todos los lados.

\- Claro.

Esta vez sí que empezaron a caminar con un rumbo claro, querían un sitio tranquilo donde no fueran observadas. Un sitio escondido pero que conservase lo magnífico del paisaje y la sensación a naturaleza. Quince minutos después habían dado con el lugar perfecto. Eran un sitio alejado de la zona de caminar, cerca del lago, y con algunas rocas como complemento. El sol se entrelazaba entre algunos largos árboles, aunque no había muchos. En aquel lugar no había nadie, y era muy difícil que se observase desde otro punto. Era el lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibidas.

La preparación de la comida fue rápida. Solo había que sacar de su mochila de picnic el mantel grande de cuadrados, y tender toda la comida en él. Esta comida era una ensalada de frutas con foie mi-cuit, y unos manjares de canapés bastantes lujosos para ser un picnic en el parque.

\- La próxima vez pedimos unos sándwich vegetales- Dijo Lana mirando la comida.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo

Y es que ambas mujeres, a pesar de la fama y de poder permitirse el lujo de comer cosas así, también deseaban ese punto de normalidad en los que un simple bocadillo les hacía igual de feliz o más. Y esta fue una de las primeras conversaciones que iniciaron cuando empezaron a comer. Aunque tal y como se había sucedido en el día también hubo silencios, aunque esta vez no estaban envueltos entre pensamientos de las extrañeza de su relación, esta vez esos silencios estaban envuelto en la contemplación. Y es que ambas mujeres observaban todo, desde la naturaleza que les envolvían hasta las miradas furtivas entre ellas. Jennifer observaba cada gesto que hacía Lana, cada detalle de su rostro. Ahora podía entender mejor aquello que tantas personas describían en los fic. Podía darse cuenta de una belleza que va más lejos de ser solo unos rasgos atractivos, era algo diferente, quizás era una imagen de perfección, de adjetivos indescriptibles. Y poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta que aquella morena que tenía enfrente estaba haciéndola sentir cosas olvidadas más allá de la admiración, pero aquella sensación sería empujada hasta el fondo de sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Lana, por otro lado, no solo había puesto su mirada en el paisaje, también había decidido contemplar a su compañera de reparto, y cómo no hacerlo, aquellos rayos de sol permitían resaltar cada una de las partes de su fisionomía. Su pelo rubio que caía como cascada, su tez blanca que irradiaba un brillo especial, y esos ojos azules difíciles de no admirar. Todo le parecía perfecto, tan perfecto que sería muy difícil de detallar en su fic de la Teniente Mills. Y entonces un pensamiento le vino a la mente ¿Por qué ahora observaba de esa manera? ¿Era para poder escribir mejor? ¿O era porque había cambiado algo en su mente que le hacía ver a las mujeres con otros ojos? Ciertamente, ella sabía muy bien cuando una mujer era bella. Pero esto era muy diferente, estaba en el mismo continuo entre dicha belleza y la atracción, pero sin llegar a ella.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Lana bajó su mirada al ser pillada. Había navegado entre sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de que seguía observando a la rubia cual horizonte enfrente.

\- Perdona sí- Lana volvió a subir la mirada intentando calmar su corazón – Me había quedado pensativa.

\- ¿En qué?

\- ¿Cómo? – La morena había entendido muy bien la pregunta pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en una contestación.

\- ¿Qué cuáles eran esos pensamientos que tan atrapada te tenían? Sabes que he dicho tu nombre varías veces, ¿Verdad?

\- No, no me había dado cuenta – Lana soltó una de sus carcajadas sonoras mientras seguía encontrando la mejor de las salidas – Es que me estaba preguntando si el agua estaría muy fría para bañarse.

\- ¿En serio? – Quizás no fue uno de las mejores ideas que había tenido para desviar la atención de Jennifer - ¿Quieres bañarte ahora?... Si te soy sincera… No te veo.

\- ¿Cómo que no me ves? – Aquel comentario de la rubia había provocado que Lana se olvidase que aquello solo había sido una excusa mala.

\- Digamos que no te veo bañándote en el lago ahora, y ni si quiera que lo pensases.

\- Pues me apetece, y pienso meterme – Lana entrecerró los ojos. Se había olvidado que desde pequeña le encantaban los retos. Y Jennifer había sacado esa parte de ella.

\- ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer? ¿En ropa interior y sin toalla? – La mirada desafiante de Lana provocó que Jennifer intentase picarla. No había visto nunca así a su compañera, pero estaba encantada de hacerlo.

\- Sí – Seguramente Lana se arrepentiría de esta contestación, pero no estaba pensando con claridad, solo estaba dejándose llevar por el momento. – Pero… No lo hare sola… Demuéstrame si eres tan valiente como tu personaje.

\- ¿En serio quieres que nos bañemos? – Jennifer no dejaba de reírse nerviosamente. Aquella idea le parecía una locura. Una auténtica locura.

\- No me digas que ya estás mayor – Dijo Lana acercándose un poco y susurrando la pregunta.

\- La última paga la cena – Jennifer salió corriendo hacía la orilla, y dejó a una Lana con la boca abierta. Jamás había pensado que la rubia aceptase, y jamás había pensado que, casi en pleno invierno, ella desease bañarse más que nunca en medio de un bosque. Se preguntaba si aquello les traería alguna consecuencia, sin embargo su pensamiento más irracional fue el que ganó haciéndola levantar y corriendo hacia donde estaba Jennifer.

En la orilla comenzaron a quitarse lentamente la ropa. Hacía un poco de frío y su piel enseguida se erizó. Sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro asegurándose que no había nadie observando. También era una forma de no caer en la tentación de mirarse la una a la otra. Aún no eran tan amigas para perder ese punto de vergüenza ante la desnudez. Sus corazones bailaban a un ritmo frenético, aquella idea lejos de ser cuerda, también era emocionante.

La primera en meter un pie en el agua fue Jennifer.

\- Joder, está congelada…

\- Pues tiremos desde que aquella parte más alta – Dijo Lana señalando una roca que había cerca.

Así lo hicieron, sin pensar mucho y tras un asentimiento de cabeza ambas mujeres se lanzaron al lago. La sensación de frio al entrar en contacto con el agua fue inmediata. Sus respiraciones antes frenéticas ahora se habían convertido en respiraciones lentas. Apenas podían meter aire en sus pulmones dentro del agua. Cuando emergieron a la vez, esta vez la primera en decir algo fue Lana.

\- Joder… Esta… Congelada.

\- Te lo… dije – Jennifer contestó con dificultades.

\- Creo… que deberíamos… salir – La voz de Lana era entrecortada y sus gestos eran bastantes lentos. – Siento… que… la hipotermia… está por llegar.

\- Gran idea – Jennifer sonrió. Sin embargo, antes de salir no quería, por mucho frío que sintiera, olvidar aquella imagen, aquella sensación. Lana estaba sublime con una sonrisa natural, y sincera. Reflejaba serenidad, un tipo de encanto diferente al observable en cualquier otro tipo de entorno al que estaban acostumbradas. Por primera vez, no solo quería el recuerdo de esa imagen de la morena, también quería perpetuar como el agua resbalaba por su cara. Como cada gota era admirable por el recorrido que hacía y como brillaba reflejando los rayos de sol. Todo se teñía de colores claros pero vivos. Todo pasaba a cámara lenta. El lago rodeándolas, el sonido de los pájaros, el viento impactando entre las hojas de los árboles, incluso la imagen de sus cuerpos a poca distancia serpenteando por debajo del agua. Por primera vez, Jennifer se preguntó si todo lo que estaba viviendo eran simples señales de algo. A lo largo de estos días atrás podía dudar de muchas cosas, podía suponer de otras tantas, pero solo tenía claro una, esta fotografía mental quería guardarla para siempre.

\- ¿Vamos? – Interrumpió la morena ajena a los pensamientos de la rubia.

\- La última en salir… paga el desayuno – Jennifer volvió a decir para dejar atrás a sus reflexiones. – Y te ganaré…. de nuevo… Que lo sepas…

\- Ni… lo pienses – Sin embargo la actriz rubia no sabía que esta vez no ganaría en su carrera. Ya que sintió como Lana se tiró encima de ella provocándola una aguadilla para poder salir primera.

Nada más poner los pies fuera, Lana se dio cuenta que el frío era aún mayor. Corriendo, y seguida de Jennifer, quién no dejó de llamarla tramposa, cogió el mantel apartando la comida y se envolvió, esperando que Jennifer se acercara a ella, aunque vio que la carrera de la rubia era más lenta. Incluso le dio tiempo a admirar el cuerpo tonificado de esta, y en el conjunto interior que llevaba. Y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que menos mal que ese día llevaba un conjunto de encaje negro bonito. Aunque también se dio cuenta que era extraño que hubiese pensado en su ropa interior. Esta idea, también fue compartida sin saberlo por la rubia, quién nada más salir del agua se percató en algo que hasta entonces no había prestado atención conscientemente, y era tan simple como el cuerpo de la morena, sus curvas. Y un calor natural emanó de su cuerpo. Su corazón se volvió a desbordar. Sus piernas anduvieron más despacio de lo normal. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban casi desnudas, y que Lana estaba aún más hermosa mojada, y con ropa interior de lo que podía haber imaginado. Aunque esto duró poco, pues la morena cogió el mantel para taparse acto seguido.

\- Date prisa… Puedes coger algo malo – Gritaba Lana.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que vengas… Metete aquí dentro – La morena abrió los brazos en cruz, dejando ver todo su cuerpo. Y en ese momento Jennifer se dio cuenta que realmente se sentía bastante atraída por su compañera de reparto. Ya no era una suposición, era un hecho. Sin embargo ¿Solo era algo físico?

\- ¿Quieres que me meta ahí dentro?

\- Sí… No quiero que me denuncien los productores por poner en riesgo tu vida… Qué sería la serie sin la salvadora… – Lana no dejaba de sonreír. Ignorando de lo que aquello iba a significar para las dos.

Jennifer cogió aire y sonrió, metiéndose tímidamente dentro del espacio que Lana tenía reservado para ella. Sus cuerpos se fueron uniendo poco a poco. Era un roce agradable, y suave. Los brazos de Lana se fueron cerrando en una especie de abrazo. Estaban tan juntas que sus propios aromas se entrelazaban entre sí. Sus respiraciones apenas eran perceptibles. Las gotas de agua que recorrían sus figuras se solapaban en sus pieles erizadas. El frío, presente en cada rincón, fue dispersándose dando paso a un calor forastero hasta el momento, un calor natural. Sus grandes sonrisas provocadas por la temperatura y la situación fueron disminuyendo poco a poco. Sus miradas penetrantes se congelaron en aquel instante. Jamás habían estado tan cerca, y no solo físicamente hablando.

\- Deberíamos ponernos la ropa e ir corriendo al hotel. – Jennifer necesitaba huir de aquello. Todo empezaba a desbordarla. Se sentía confusa. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante Lana como no debía hacerlo, y aún no entendía el por qué.

\- Claro – La gran sonrisa de Lana volvió a aparecer, olvidándose por completo de aquel intervalo donde su corazón sintió algo, y su mente lo ocultó con una excusa trivial, era una cosa normal entre amigas, y quizás se sintió diferente porque su apego era muy reciente, y aún había ciertos matices en los que debían trabajar.

Las dos comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente, y actuaron con total normalidad hasta que llegaron al hotel. Como habían andado mucho, y hacer otra vez ese recurrido sería muy cansado, lo que hicieron fue coger un coche para llegar lo antes posible.

Devolvieron la mochila del picnic indicando que todo estaba excelente, y subieron a su planta. Una vez en ella, y antes de que alguna de las dos se metiera en su respectivo cuarto, quedaron para ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Sin embargo, esta cena fue cancelada por Jennifer minutos después, necesitaba aclararse un poco, y una velada con Lana no le ayudaría. Así que cogió su móvil y envío un mensaje: **_Lo siento mucho Lana, creo que cogí un poco de frío, y prefiero reposar hoy. Hablamos mañana por la mañana. Besos_**. Minutos después leería la contestación de la morena: **_No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana. Descansa. Besos_**

Y allí se encontraba Jennifer paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación luchando por todo lo que había vivido horas atrás. Todo era tan intenso que ni siquiera el agua de la ducha caliente arrastró todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba confusa, y enfadada. Aterrada, y nerviosa. Todas sus ideologías, sus convicciones, sus inclinaciones estaban en la cuerda floja. Y el no entender que pasaba realmente le estaba aturdiendo hasta el punto de no saber qué era lo que verdaderamente quería. ¿Le gustaban las mujeres ahora a su edad? ¿Le gustaba Lana? ¿Quería simplemente experimentar? ¿Era algo físico lo que le había pasado en el lago?

Con esa inquietud en su pensamiento cogió el ordenador y se tiró en la cama. Después de encenderlo decidió enviarle un mensaje a la escritura. Necesitaba huir de todo, y eso incluía su mundo que estaba tambaleándose por momentos. Era chocante, en todo el día Jennifer no se había acordado de ella, pero ahora era la única que estaba en su mente, bueno ella y Lana.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Buenas noches!... Acabo de llegar al hotel, hoy tuve un día completo...**

**Sabes?... Ahora mismo te estoy imaginando con camisetas con estampados... :P**

**Yo también tengo muchas favoritas, pero alguna destacará, no?.**

**Postdata: Cómo fue tu día?**

El mensaje de respuesta no se hizo esperar, y es que el móvil de Lana sonó al momento indicándole que había un nuevo mensaje de la página de fanfiction. Al ver que era de su amiga por correspondencia enseguida cogió el ordenador y se puso cómoda en la cama. Teniendo en cuenta que la cena con Jennifer se había cancelado la idea de chatear un poco no le desagradaba, por el contrario, le apetecía mucho poder hablar y relajarse un poco. No porque estuviese nerviosa, sino porque los PMs eran su forma de escape casi tanto o más que escribir. Así que con suerte, quizás esa noche podrían hablar como la anterior. Esto estaría bien, muy bien,

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Buenos noches!**

**Camisetas de estampados de flores son mis preferidas... a veces los pantalones van a juego ; p **

**Déjame pensar en la canción... creo que me llevará un día**

**Pd: Mi día bien, estuve todo el día fuera… Disfrutando un poco… Fue un día muy agradable.**

**Pd2: solo lees los fic de Swanqueen o tienes otros personajes?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Debes estar linda con tu estilo Naif (llena de flores)... **

**Tomate tu tiempo… Pero espero que merezca la pena… jajajaja**

**Postdata: Solo leo swanqueen... Y tú, solo escribirás sobre ellas? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja.. súper linda...Ahora dime…Tipo de tus camisetas? (No seré yo quién se ponga sola en evidencias)**

**No, de momento solo swanqueen, no sé, no me veo escribiendo sobre otros personaje…**

**Pd: Porque SwanQueen?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Soy sencilla, la mayoría son camisas de tirantes o de manga corta sin estampados…. **

**Postdata: No tengo una respuesta para eso :(**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja... nada de estampados? Creo que tendré que cambiar mi armario... a lo mejor ya no se lleva :p**

**Tu respuesta me parece un tanto… curiosa… Pero no preguntaré más… Creo que se puede volver en contra mía, y te tendría que dar la misma respuesta :P**

**Postdata: Que signo eres?**

**Postdata: playa o montaña? (Sí… Lo sé… Soy muy innovadora en las preguntas :P )**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Sí, hazlo, eres la única con ese estilo :P**

**Postada: Aries… Y tú?**

**Postdata2: Creo que montaña**… **Y tú?... :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Y yo que creía que eran atractivos los estampados (Ya decía yo que últimamente no ligaba) :p Sí tú lo dices, tendré que cambiar entonces.. Tipo de ropa que usas habitualmente?**

**Pd: Cancer…**

**Pd2: Playa**

**Pd3: (Por qué solo pregunto yo? Entraré en guerra dentro de poco….)…. Practicas algún deporte?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Jajaja (Me debes un favor :P )… Habitualmente suelo ir a la moda... pero estilo casual… vestidos y esas cosas…**

**Postdata: Estaré esperando el ataque ;). Me gusta el deporte… ****hago yoga, escalada, viajar y juego al tenis, corro... y tú, algún deporte que practiques?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jajaja (Lo tendré en cuenta para un futuro señorita estilista)... habitualmente también me gusta ir a la moda estilo clásico… Aunque solo por tema de trabajo (Me encantan los vaqueros y los tacones… Mmmm… Me encantan)**

**Pd: Jaja... eso también es un desafío: p Antes practicaba karate. Ya ahora bicicleta, escalada, correr para mantener la forma, y voy al gyn…**

**Pd2 Comida preferida?**

Jennifer se detuvo al contestar al siguiente mensaje. Y es que en el fondo podía coquetear con la ropa de su autora, o con cualquiera de sus comentarios, sería muy fácil, y seguramente le saldría de forma esporádica. Pero no quería entrar en el juego, hoy no.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Wow… Así que te gusta estar en forma… He de confesarlo… a mí también :P**

**Comida preferida.. Simple... Pizza.. La tuya?.**

Lana miró el mensaje de su amiga por correspondencia. El último mensaje fue corto, sin postdata, quizás se estaba cansando. Algo le sacudió internamente. Algo que no supo muy bien que fue, y que ignoró

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**También podría ser la mía… Pero prefiero hamburguesa y patatas fritas... podría comer esto todos los días :) pero engorda… :(**

**P.d: No hay postdata? **

**Pd2: si estas cansada podemos hablar mañana….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Creo que alguien extraña mi postdata :D**

**No, no estoy cansada… Me gustaría seguir hablando… Aún no tengo sueño…**

**Hamburguesa... ummm buena elección!.. Pero me quedo con la pizza… Para mi desgracia también engorda…**

**Postdata: Héroe favorito?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Siempre extraño los pd. :p son muy útiles **

**Yo tampoco tengo sueño… Y quizás, tal vez… También me gustaría seguir hablando contigo :P**

**Sigo en duda con las dos comidas planteadas… Debería compararlas un día comiendo ambas?...Quizás me pase como lo del Béisbol y el baloncesto…**

**P.d: Superman… Y el tuyo? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**;)... Por que útiles? Explícate o.O**

**Eso suena bien..**

**Sí deberías… Yo esperaré esa comparación entre comidas :P**

**Pd: Catwoman….**

**Pd2: Te gusta ver el béisbol? De qué equipo eres?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Son útiles porque siempre aclaran algo.. en nuestro caso, también incluye una pregunta.**

**Creo que hacemos muchas comparaciones entre muchas cosas :P**

**Pd: solo me gusta ver el beisbol cuando juega mi equipo, ** **Philadelhia Phillies. … Y a ti, te gusta?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Entonces a mi también me gustan nuestros postdata.**

**Postdata: Lamento decirte que mi equipo son los Dodgers… Algo que añadir?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Pd: fue un placer conocerte.. parecías buena chica y todo... qué pena que te guste Los Dodgers…**

Ambas mujeres, tumbadas en su cama no podían parar de sonreír por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Por un momento se estaban olvidando de todo. De lo que eran en su día a día. Solo eran ellas dos charlando y descubriendo un poco a la otra persona con bromas de por medio.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Postdata: :O ... y seguimos con la discriminación... Ahora me odias por preferir a otro equipo que no sea el tuyo... y yo que creí en lo de la camiseta.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**P.D: Efectivamente, me caes mal por eso... creo que puede ser uno de tus mayores errores de tu vida….:p hay alguna posibilidad de que cambies de equipo?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Oye, como que te caigo mal? :((( no te doy lastima?**

**P.d: Te refieres a cambiar de equipo de Béisbol.. Verdad? ... Pues no sé, tendrás que disuadirme ;).**

Lana releyó el mensaje una y otra vez. Realmente en el trasfondo se podía vislumbrar un juego de palabras y un sutil coqueteo, o por lo menos ella lo veía de esa manera. Pero, realmente se lo estaba pasando bien, y no le importaba, así que siguió con el mismo tono de conversación, y añadió otras cosas que no quería que se quedasen en el olvido.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja...si me refiero de equipo de béisbol... creo que utilizaré todas mis armas para disuadirte (es decir, le pediré a mi secretaria que te envíe un cheque ) ;)**

**Jajaja… No tendré lástima por ti… Recuerda que ambas acordamos que era cruel :P**

**Pd: lugar del mundo que te gustaría conocer?**

**Pd 2: Preguntas o temas sin resolver:**

**\- Nombre para el cachorro: Bongo (Me hace mucha gracia este nombre aunque sea el de un instrumento); Max (Puedo resultar cómodo a la hora de llamar a tu perro, le da notoriedad); Zéus (Me encanta la mitología, y creo que es un nombre muy bonito para un perro); Trueno/Ray (Por como lo has descrito podría ser un buen nombre si nos fijamos en su físico); Yako (Así se llamaba un perro de la infancia que tuve, y me parece un nombre muy poco común)... Bueno estos son algunos de los nombres que he visto... Dime si voy por buen camino, o tengo que mirar otro estilo (También depende de tu personalidad)**

**\- Mi canción favorita: It´s not Over de 45 Spacer o Into the ystic de Van Morrison… Como verás sigo sin poder escoger una. ;)**

Jennifer analizó el último mensaje de la autora. El coqueteo había salido de forma natural, o por lo menos ella lo había visto así, y en estos momentos, no le importaba. Ya no. Se había olvidado todo lo que le había ocurrido a lo largo del día, y aunque aún seguía confusa, todo esto era como una bocanada de aire fresco. Algo que no quería dejar de disfrutar, algo que quería hacer.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Me pensare lo del cheque... tengo una deuda pendiente y me servirá de mucho.. Así no tendré que vender mi sexy riñón ;).**

Postdata: Quisiera conocer la montaña Alpamayo ... y tú, que lugar del mundo quisieras conocer?.

**Vas por buen camino, llámalo como gustes, pero, que no sea bongo o Zeus, el primero por ser un tanto ridículo (sin ofender) y el segundo es más propio de perro grande, y yo quiero uno pequeño.**

**Postdata2: Decídete pronto mujer :D…. A este paso me haré abuela….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Sexy riñon? Como es un sexy riñon? :) me estoy pensando si enviarte el cheque.**

**Acabo de cotillear tu montaña... Parece fantástica, no la conocía... así que la puedo poner en mi lista.**

**Me gustaría conocer la Islas de la Bahía.**

**Me encantaba Bongo... Seguiré dándole vueltas ;)**

**Ok... entonces tendré que quedarme con It´s not over ;)**

**Postdata: Poema favorito?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Dicen que la belleza está en el interior... y por eso considero que mi riñón es sexy ;)**

**Siempre solucionas todo con cheques? o.O...**

**Eres muy cotilla… Señorita Google creo que te voy a llamar…**

**Tómalo con tranquilidad, ya se te ocurrirá algún nombre:)... Lo dicho, abuela…**

**p.d: Te escribo mi poema a continuación (He hecho un corta y pega… No creas que me lo sé de memoria :P )**

**Quiero ser en tu vida, algo más que un instante,**

**algo más que una sombra y algo más que un afán.**

**Quiero ser en ti misma una huella imborrable**

**y un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad.**

**Palpitar en tus rezos con temor de abandono.**

**ser todo y por todo, complemento de ti.**

**Una sed infinita de caricias y besos,**

**pero no una costumbre de estar cerca de mi.**

**Quiero ser en tu vida, una pena de ausencia **

**y un dolor de distancia y una eterna amistad.**

**Algo mas que una imagen y algo mas que el ensueño**

**que venciendo caminos llega, pasa y se va...**

**Ser el llanto en tus ojos y en tus labios la risa,**

**ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz **

**y la tierra y el cielo... y la vida y la muerte.**

**Ser igual que en mi vida has venido a ser tú...**

Lana se quedó releyendo el poema una y otra vez, le parecía tan bonito y tan íntimo que no salía de su asombro de que pudiera tener este tipo de conexión con una persona ajena a su mundo. Incluso podía comparar esto con el vínculo reciente que estaba teniendo con Jenn. Era extraño.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja... ya veo el eslogan de mi próxima camiseta " si crees que mi culo es sexy deberías conocer mi riñón" ;)**

**Si..Definitivamente todo lo compro con cheques.. Cómo te crees que tengo review en mis historias?**

**Gracias por el poema de Galas... realmente es hermoso.**

**Pd: Yo, como siempre indecisa… Tengo muchos… Octavio Paz, Nelson Mandela, Gustavo A. Bécquer, Manuel Machado…**

**Se expongo el de Octavio y el de Manuel…**

**¿Palabras? Sí, de aire,  
y en el aire perdidas.  
Déjame que me pierda entre palabras,  
déjame ser el aire en unos labios,  
un soplo vagabundo sin contornos  
que el aire desvanece.  
También la luz en sí misma se pierde.  
-**

**En tu boca roja y fresca**

**beso, y mi sed no se apaga,**

**que en cada beso quisiera**

**beber entera tu alma.**

**Me he enamorado de ti**

**y es enfermedad tan mala,**

**que ni la muerte la cura,**

**¡bien lo saben los que aman!**

**Loco me pongo si escucho**

**el ruido de tu charla,**

**y el contacto de tu mano**

**me da la vida y me mata.**

**Yo quisiera ser el aire**

**que toda entera te abraza,**

**yo quisiera ser la sangre**

**que corre por tus entrañas.**

**Son las líneas de tu cuerpo**

**el modelo de mis ansias,**

**el camino de mis besos**

**y el imán de mis miradas.**

**Siento al ceñir tu cintura**

**una duda que me mata**

**que quisiera en un abrazo**

**todo tu cuerpo y tu alma.**

**Estoy enfermo de ti,**

**de curar no hay esperanza,**

**que en la sed de este amor loco**

**tu eres mi sed y mi agua.**

**Maldita sea la hora**

**en que contemplé tu cara,**

**en que vi tus ojos negros**

**y besé tus labios grana.**

**Maldita sea la sed**

**y maldita sea el agua,**

**maldito sea el veneno**

**que envenena y que no mata.**

**En tu boca roja y fresca**

**beso, y mi sed no se apaga,**

**que en cada beso quisiera**

**beber entera tu alma.**

Perfecto, pensó Jennifer, ahora cada cosa que leía le venía a la mente la imagen de Lana. ¿Tan difícil era dejar de pensar en ella?¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cerró los ojos y resopló.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**jjajaja... una genial idea... yo también quiero una camiseta asi :)**

**Y por qué a mí no me llegó ningún cheque?..**

**Postdata: me gustaron mucho tus poemas, y me dejaron sin palabras…**

**Postadata 2: Para cuándo esa actualización? Te voy avisando… Prepárate para tu muy cercana muerte en manos de los lectores :P (incluyéndome).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ok... entonces haré dos camisetas así. ;)**

**No te ha llegado ningún cheque?...Eso tiene que ser por la distancia. Maldita mensajería ;)**

**Muy cercana muerte?... eso es una amenaza?... y después la cruel soy yo.**

**Pd: serie favorita?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Luego te paso mi talla ;).**

**No me llego nada... lo enviaste en tortuga o qué?**

**Amenaza?.. Donde? :P ... En eso quedamos ... no?**

**Postdata: Tengo 2: OUAT :P y ****Doctor Who... el tuyo?**

Si, definitivamente, ya estaban coqueteando como la noche anterior. Un simple juego de seducción. Pero esta vez ninguna de las dos quería abandonar esta agradable conversación. Y es que lejos de lo que eran, o lo que sentían, se encontraban confortables con las palabras. Quizás fuese porque aquello era un chat, era abrirse a una persona y ser ellas mismas por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Quizás fuese porque no sabían ningún dato personal la una de la otra. Quizás porque era algo nuevo, o , simplemente, quizás porque había algo más.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Me encantaría saber tu talla… Y también el color que te gustaría. ;)**

**Como lo sabes?..era una tortuga muy maja...me dijo que en un par de días te lo entregaría ( lleva dos semanas, me pregunto si la ha pasado algo)**

**Tengo que estudiar tus no "amenazas" , no me acuerdo quedar en eso... debe de ser la edad.**

**Ouat, the walking, modern family,... ( Veo muchas series) ;)**

Con un cojín Lana se tapó la cara. Aquello le estaba gustando mucho, ese juego que llevaban era tan inocente y entretenido que ya casi era adicta a él. Pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que estaba muerta de nervios, incluso en el último mensaje con lo de la talla se le había olvidado poner un postdata. ¿Por qué lo haría? A unos pocos metros, detrás de una puerta, Jennifer estaba igual. Sus nervios se notaban en que ansiaba tanto los mensajes que cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de su correo su corazón daba un vuelco. Quería conocer todo de la autora, quería seguir charlando con ella durante horas. Reírse, desconectar. Nada más allá de una simple amistad. Tal vez así pudiese concebir por lo que estaba atravesando.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Después te pediré la tuya… No te libras…Un morado estaría bien ;).**

**Yo lo sé tooodo :)... Deberías pensarte en cambiar de mensajería.**

**Si, al parecer estas muy anciana :P.**

**p.d: no vi ningún post data.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Crees que un león marino sería mejor?... Me lo pensaré para tu próximo cheque (aunque depende de tu review) ;)**

**Para comprobar si sabes todo dime mi número de la suerte?**

**Pd: La verdad es que no quise seguir "molestando"**

**Pd2: Estación del año?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**En serio? un lobo marino? -_- ... Cómo sabes que en esta zona del país hay mar?**

**Tu número de suerte eeeeessss... la que te da suerte ;).**

**p.d: Ya te aburriste, verdad?... pues si es así, estas en todo tu derecho de no escribirme más ;).**

**p.d2: ummm... Primavera…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Puede ser que por eso no has recibido el cheque... Escogeré mejor aire… Qué tipo de pájaros tenéis para la mensajería?**

**Pd: Perdón si pareció eso :( No me he aburrido de escribirte. Y tú?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Será por eso :)... Unos pájaros llamados aviones :P**

**p.d: Estas perdonada :P... La verdad que no me aburro de escribirte.. Eres muy entretenida :).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Aviones? ... Me suenan de algo.. Pero ahora mismo no caigo.**

**Entretenida?.. Entretenida en plan un programa cualquiera de la televisión o entretenida en plan que simpática esta chica?... es para saber que eslogan poner en mi nueva camiseta.**

**Pd: Usas las redes sociales?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Ya te acordaras ;)**

**jajajaja... pues no te diré ... te quedaras sin eslogan :P**

**p.d: Sí… Debo usarlo…. Y tú?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Y después yo soy la cruel...**

**Debes usarlo?... Yo también lo uso… No solo por trabajo, sino porque me siento más vinculada a gente que me importa… Aunque en algunas ocasiones me gustaría huir…**

**Pd: te queda un PM**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**;)..**

**Digamos que si… Debo… **

**Postdata: solo uno? :(... puffff... es esto un adiós? :'(**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Pd: Lamentablemente se está haciendo tarde… Pero ese último PM era para preguntarte tu nombre real… Después de tanto PM (Creo que son 100) … Me extraña que no haya salido el tema.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**p.d: Por que esperaste a que sean 100?.. si te lo digo, piensas decirme el tuyo?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Pd: alguna vez te lo tenía que preguntar... Claro ;)**

Jennifer miró la hora, increíblemente tarde, y mañana quería estar fresca para estar con Lana y recompensarla. Quizás debía invitarle a una cena. Si, debía hacerlo. Con el paso de los minutos se había dado cuenta que huir no era la solución. Aun no sabía muy bien cuál era. Quizás ni siquiera había una solución porque quizás no había un problema. Quizás mañana solo serían unos pensamientos olvidados. Quizás mañana sería otro día. Y quizás no sería tan malo seguir con este tipo relación con la autora hasta aclararse. Ahora bien, también tendría que aclarar que le diría a la autora sobre su nombre. Por ahora prefería los mundos separados, no sabía muy bien quién se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, y esto le daba miedo.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Postdata: Pues ya que hemos esperado unos cuantos mensajes no nos hará daño esperar una noche :P**

**Postdata2: Buenas noches!**

**Postdata3: Quizás mañana también me deje caer por aquí.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**p.d: jajaja… En serio, hay que mirar eso que yo tenga la etiqueta de cruel… Creo que hoy lo fuiste tú…. :P**

**pd: Buenas noches señorita desconocida hasta mañana :P**

**pd3: Quizás yo también me deje caer por aquí. **

* * *

**Continuará…**

_**Qué os ha parecido? Como veis a nuestras chicas? Espero vuestros comentarios e ideas ;)**_

_**Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá de nuevo la Teniente Mills… No me he olvidado de ella.**_

_**Nota: Próxima actualización Cigarrillos de Papel. Recuerden que nos quedamos con la segunda parte de la cita y las fresas :P**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Perdón por la espera :( . Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo doble (Para intentar compensar).**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, la hacen favorita o la siguen.**_

_**Gracias a las "acosadoras" que me meten caña para actualizar lo antes posible.**_

_**Y sobre todo a esas opiniones que me dan más de una idea, y más de una sonrisa: Guest , Mery, Michii15 , 15marday , dibarbaran , aquarius7 , Sweet22, Darkhannock , my dark queen , Applew , gencastrom09 , Alex-Wesker-Prince, Guest , kykyo-chan, begobeni12 ,lizzie gza , leylay , Guest , CCMLectoraEscritora, Anitaqueen , liizv , Sobeyda S. , evazqueen, fanclere , Chispa , Jesswan , MissMariFranco , PrincesseMal , Guest , BeaS, , shiryuz.**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: MIS DOS MUNDOS**

**A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.**

**(Oscar Wilde)**

Ese ruido le era muy familiar. Bastante familiar. Era un ruido que incluso le relajaba, y no hubiera sido de otra manera si ese ruido significase algo que no quería. Alertada Jennifer se levantó de la cama y fue directa al gran ventanal de la habitación. Con fuerza corrió la cortina oscura para encontrarse su gran temor. Efectivamente, ese sonido provenía de la lluvia que caía con fuerza. Aun con los brazos en cruz sujetando la cortina cerró los ojos y pensó que aquello no le podía estar pasando a ella. En su mente había planeado todo el día de playa, iba a disfrutar de la compañía de Lana y eso le agradaba mucho, y más después de lo de ayer. Con cabreo cerró las cortinas, y se dirigió a la cama. Se tiró encima de ella, y miró al techo, estaba segura de que no podría tener tan mala suerte.

Su pensamiento duró unos minutos, ya nada podía hacer contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Miró el reloj que había situado en la mesilla. Increíblemente, y para haber trasnochado, aún era demasiado pronto para poder llamar o hablar con Lana. Así que cogió el portátil que había dejado en el suelo después de terminar de escribir a la autora la noche anterior, y lo encendió. Quizás un buenos días nunca sobra pensó, y entonces se dio cuenta que habían quedado hoy en darse los nombres, aunque esto no le suponía ningún problema, cosa diferente habría sido el apellido. Un nombre es solo eso, un nombre.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Buenos días! Te preguntarás que hago tan pronto despierta… Yo también :P**

**Tal y como acordamos ayer.. Mi nombre es Jennifer, mucho gusto.**

**P.d: Tu nombre real?**

La noche para Lana había sido muy larga. Después de terminar su conversación con su amiga por correspondencia se había limitado a pasear por la habitación en busca de una solución. Se iban a decir los nombres, y estaba inquieta. Solo era un nombre, pero después de ese nombre podían venir muchas preguntas difíciles de contestar. Y esto le preocupaba. Le preocupaba mentirle a aquella persona, bueno, en general, le preocupaba mentir a todo el mundo. Pero, no sabía por qué aquella persona en especial le hacía sentir más nerviosa sobre las cosas que ocultaba o no decía. Y lo que más le preocupaba es que no era conocida. Después de mil vueltas, y meterse a la cama decidió que lo mejor sería dar su segundo nombre. De esta manera sería verdad, y no encontraría preguntas acerca de él. Ya que sabía que Lana no era un nombre muy común. Aún con esta decisión, no dejó de moverse en la cama y levantarse cada dos por tres. Parecía estar en alerta continuamente, escuchó la lluvia de fondo, e incluso un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta de lo pronto que era. Sin embargo, se levantó para coger su móvil y mirar de quién se podría tratar a estas horas. Seguramente era un review o un favorito. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio que era un PM. Con una sonrisa encendió el ordenador para divisarlo mejor. Los tres minutos de arranque fueron eternos, y las preguntas hacia su reacción se seguían amontonando.

Cuando logró abrir el PM volvió a sonreír. Su amiga por correspondencia ya tenía nombre, y su relación se estaba volviendo algo más íntima, más personal.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Buenos días madrugadora!**

**Me gusta tu nombre, y es curioso teniendo en cuenta todo (Véase la serie :P) **

**Postdata: Real a que te refieres? Es broma, me llamo María :)**

**Postadata2: Qué tal descansaste?**

El móvil de Jennifer sonó al poco tiempo. Se extrañaba que tan pronto la autora estuviese levantada, pero si lo estaba. Y por un segundo, se alegró de haberse levantado tan pronto.

Después de leer el PM respiró con tranquilidad. Agradecía que en su país Jennifer fuera un nombre común.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Sí lo es.**

**Me gusta el nombre de María… Es bonito… Supongo que tendrás familia latina.**

**p.d: Descanse bien, aunque el despertar no fue el deseado.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**En serio, crees que es bonito?**

**Si tengo ascendencia latina.**

**Postdata: Por qué no fue deseado?**

**Posdata2: Alguna vez vas a preguntar algo?**

Y de nuevo, como la noche anterior los mensajes se fueron sucediendo.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Si, es bonito... si no me lo pareciese hubiera hablado de tiempo ;)**

**P.d: Digamos que la naturaleza es más cruel que tú :P**

**p.d: está bien, está bien, que conste que tu querías que pregunte... Cuántos años tienes?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Gracias por lo del nombre. ;)**

**Sinceramente, tengo 37 años. (Dios, me siento una abuela en este momento, pero no podía mentirte… No me gusta mentir, siempre intento ser sincera...)**

**Posdata: Cuántos años tienes?**

Esta pregunta la había dejado un poco trastornada a Lana. Nunca había pensado en lo de la edad. Pero, y si estaba hablando con una persona mucho menor que ella. No es que la edad importase, pero podría ser una chica de 14 años. ¿Seguirían igual? ¿O tendría que cambiar ciertos comentarios? Por su forma de hablar intuía que podía ser más, pero, y si realmente había coqueteado con una niña. Se levantó de la cama donde se había tumbado cómodamente minutos atrás, y repitió los pasos que había hecho la noche anterior, caminó de una lado a otro de la habitación con la diferencia de que esta vez no apartaba la vista del ordenador. Menos mal que el mensaje no se hizo esperar.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

L**a sinceridad es una muy buena cualidad y me agrada que seas así :D... Cualquier detalle siempre importa al momento de ser francos. En eso se basa la confianza.**

**Por si te lo preguntas yo también lo soy.**

**Me sacas un año, tengo 36.  
p.d: alguna otra pregunta?... ;)**

Lana respiró tranquila, bastante tranquila y decidió recostarse otra vez en la cama para seguir chateando. De reojo miró su reloj, aún era pronto para poder ponerse en contacto con Jennifer. Entonces una luz se le encendió. Debería distinguir a las dos personas que habían entrado en cierto sentido nuevo en su vida. Así que a su compañera de reparto la llamaría Jen, y a su amiga por correspondencia la llamaría Jennifer.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Gracias... o eso creo. ;)**

**Yo también considero la sinceridad, o la no mentira parte importante.**

**Me alegra saber que eres muy mayo edad, es decir, que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras. :P  
Postdata: No vale esa pregunta como postdata :p  
Postdata2: Tres cualidades tuyas? Pueden ser buenas o malas**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**;)... Puedo hacer cualquier cosa... Creo que esa frase es un cuchillo de doble filo, dependerá de cómo lo vaya a usar :).  
p.d: No hay ninguna regla de post data, así que sí, sí vale :P  
p.d2: si son cualidades tienen que ser positivas, pero también te diré mis defectos.. Tres de tres.. vale?:  
DEFECTOS: **

**_Me enojo con facilidad (estoy trabajando en ello)  
_Antepongo a los demás antes que a mi  
_Soy bastante "superficial" en ciertos sentidos.  
CUALIDADES:**

**_Respetuosa  
_Bastante bromista(creo que debería ir en defectos)  
_Sincera**

**Pd3: ****tres defectos y tres virtudes tuya. :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Como lo vas a usar?.. Tengo curiosidad.  
ja…ja….. Deberíamos poner alguna regla.  
Jaja. Espero que no te enojes mucho contigo.  
Lo bromista lo dejamos como virtud.  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**La curiosidad mató al gato ;)  
Una regla?. Por qué?... No se vale, así está bien :P  
P.d: No me dirás las tuyas? :O  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Puff... ok… Creí que no te darías cuenta  
Defectos: Maniática de la perfección, cabezota, y a veces despistada con detalles.**

**Virtudes: Sincera, protectora y simpática-divertida ( esta última me la he inventado un poco. Soy muy mala en estas cosas)  
Bueno...ponme a prueba... quizás no me mate  
Ok... sin reglas  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**pufff.. dímelo a mí... me la pase como media hora analizando mis defectos y virtudes, y a duras penas logre sacar eso…**

**p.d: Eres simpática en plan, esa chica es simpáticaperofea ( te lo debía de un PM anterior. ;) )**

**Pd2: Con qué personaje te identificas de los que escribes?**

Lana miró fijamente a la pantalla. Desde hace dos PM que sentía un nudo en el estómago y no sabía los motivos. Fue justo con lo del cuchillo del doble filo, y la verdad sea dicha, quizás fuese un simple coqueteo, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por esa parte. Demasiada curiosidad para su gusto.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja... el tema de la curiosidad del gato te lo has saltado? :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Eres siempre así de cotilla?... no leíste nada de lo que escribí? o.O**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja... el tema de la curiosidad del gato te lo has saltado? :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**no se valeeee :/**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Está bien, pero recuerda que no había reglas :P**

**Creo que tengo una mezcla... en sentimientos soy claramente parecida a Regina. De hecho me es más fácil hablar y describir sus sentimientos... pero también tengo la torpeza, y la valentía de Emma, y esa manera infantil de actuar (En serio, me encantan las bromas). :)  
Jaja… So simpática en plan esa chicaessimpaticayademasguapa.**

**Pd: ¿En qué trabajas?**

**Pd2:** **Sigues saltándotela... ;) (Puedes poner en mi lista cruel)**

Jennifer miró de nuevo el primer postdata. Seguramente sería imposible salir de esta sin mentir, y eso era lo último que quería. Así que se pensó muy bien la siguiente contestación.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Una rara combinación... segura que no tienes el trastorno de personalidad? o.O...jajjajaa :P  
Que significado?  
p.d: Trabajo, que no es poco dadas las circunstancias… Y tú?**

**Pd2: Y lo seguiré haciendo, hasta que dejes de ser cotilla...La crueldad ocupa el Nº 01 de tu lista :P**

Lana volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador, estaba claro que no debió preguntar lo del trabajo. Pero no pensó que aquella pregunta se volvería en su contra. Así que respiró hondo antes de teclear una respuesta**.**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Una doble?. Hasta triple diría yo... :)**

**Yo trabajo haciendo uno de mis sueños realidad… El segundo sueño sería escribir…  
Pd: sigo esperando la contestación del gato.  
Pd 2: Jaja.. No puedo dejar de ser cotilla... es el número 2 de mi lista.. El tercero es mi encanto natural ;)**

**Pd3: estoy mirando el reloj, y creo que me debo levantar ya de la cama… Espero leerte más tarde.**

Jennifer miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, los minutos habían pasado rápidamente y que ya entraba dentro de lo normal localizar a Lana. Así que lamentablemente debía despedirse también dando por finalizada aquella charla tan amena.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Huy! Y cuál de las tantas es la que me está escribiendo? :)**

**Me gusta eso de los sueños…  
p.d: El gato habla? :O... que te dice? :P  
pd2: pufff encanto?... viene eso en el paquete? :P**

**Pd3: Sí, yo también debería…. Nos leemos.**

Ambas mujeres dejaron los ordenadores en sus sitios, y se dirigieron directamente a la ducha. Era increíble la facilidad con la que podían hablar la una con la otra. Incluso asombraba el punto de confianza al que habían llegado.

No tardaron mucho en arreglarse y casi pisarse en los menajes de buenos días, y las preguntas o explicaciones de cómo se encontraba Jennifer. Posteriormente, habían quedado, puesto que estaba lloviendo, en aprovechar los beneficios de alojarse en un sitio de lujo como ese. Lo primero que harían sería irse al Spa del Hotel, que tenía la ventaja de tener unas hermosas vistas, y además se podía cerrar solo para ellas. Desgraciadamente, y debido al éxito de la seríe tenían que cuidar estas cosas.

La llegada al Spa fue torpe. Aunque ya se habían visto en ropa interior el día anterior, verse ahora en un espacio cerrado volvía a provocar ese color rosáceo en sus mejillas, y esas palpitaciones que exclusivamente solo se provocaban la una a la otra. Sus conversaciones se guiaban por monosílabos. Todo parecía tener un ritmo más lento que lo que últimamente era lo habitual, y no era para menos, ya que en sus mentes corrían muchas cuestiones que a cada segundo se adueñaban de ellas. Por un lado, Jennifer sentía terror por lo sentimientos que estaba despertando por su compañera de reparto, y el no saber que significaban era aún peor. Por otro lado, Lana sabía que algo le pasaba a la rubia, la sentía más lejos, y esto le incomodaba un poco. El día anterior se lo habían pasado muy bien, incluso se había remontado a la adolescencia donde se cometía todo tipo de locuras sin pensar en las consecuencias, ejemplo, meterse en un lago congelado. Quizás Jen se encontraba mal de salud, y no quería decir nada para no fastidiar el día.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

\- Si… ¿Por qué?

\- No sé – Lana se para unos segundos. – Te encuentro más apagada que ayer, y pienso que puedes estar mala… Y no quiero estar aquí si esto fuera así.

\- Perdona, no… Estoy bien – Tanto se le había notado, pensó la actriz rubia. Cierto que estaba confusa, pero tampoco quería que Lana se comportase de diferente modo, y ella tampoco lo quería hacer. – Creo que aun ando dormida – Aquello era una mentira, y lo sabía pero le daría tiempo suficiente para cambiar el chic.

\- ¿Te costó dormir?

\- Un poco. – Por un momento, pensó en contarle parte de la verdad. Del otro mundo, pero enseguida desechó la idea. No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. ¿Acaso sería tan raro hablarle de una supuesta amiga por correspondencia? ¿No era forzar la situación por el hecho de compartir algo más íntimo? Ella mismo se contestó diciendo que aún no era el momento.- ¿Y tú?

\- Estuve hablando un poco.

\- ¿Tú novio? – Jennifer sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Por qué motivo aquello le enfadaba un poco? ¿Eran celos?

Ante la última pregunta de la actriz rubia Lana se quedó pensativa. Quizás ya tenían la suficiente confianza para contarle su afición, su pequeño secreto. No estaría mal tener otro apoya además de su amiga Martha. Aunque tenía también muy presente que después de hacerlo habría miles de preguntas. Quizás era forzar las cosas porque sentía a su compañera distante. Sin embargo, antes que Lana pudiese contestar, una de las encargadas del Spa les interrumpió para darle las indicaciones. Lo primero que debían hacer era irse a los vestuarios para colocarse el bañador, y posteriormente les comentaría como debían hacer el circuito. En ese momento, todas las reflexiones de las actrices volaron, olvidándose de la conversación que habían mantenido minutos atrás.

Tal y como fueron indicadas, se pusieron el bañador y salieron al Spa, no sin antes mirarse de reojo la una a la otra. La luz que entraba por aquellos grandes ventanales se reflejaba en sus cuerpos, y cada una pudo admirarlo. Si bien sus corazones se habían relajado en los vestuarios, ahora volvían a vibrar al compás de otra vez aquellos pensamientos que volvían una y otra vez. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Jennifer, aún con su propia negación, lo tenía más claro, pero Lana, Lana ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta, y si de algo se percataba lo achacaba a su reciente timidez.

De nuevo, la encargada volvió para interrumpir dando una ligera charla de cómo se debía proceder en el recorrido del termalismo, que consistía en un contraste de frío y de calor, con el que se intentaba conseguir, por un lado, dilatar los distintos órganos; y por el otro lado, contraer el cuerpo. De esta manera, terminada las explicaciones, comenzaron tímidamente con el circuito.

Lo primero fue la Piscina de Hidromasaje donde estuvieron sentadas en las Camas observando aquel maravilloso paisaje de la ciudad. El silencio había tomado posesión de toda la estancia, de fondo solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Poco a poco empezaron a relajarse, y más cuando sintieron los chorros en diferentes partes como fueron los gemelos, las plantas de los pies, los muslos, lumbares, vientre y un chorro cervical para la cabeza y la parte alta de la espalda. Aquello era muy placentero, y cada una cerró los ojos buscando la sensación de contacto del agua a presión en sus pieles. Querían dejarse envolver por todo. Sin embargo, dado que aquí permanecieron bastantes minutos, cada una, en diferentes momentos, le dio por abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza en dirección a su acompañante. Y el mismo pensamiento cruzó por sus mentes, aquello era digno de admirar, la relajación y su belleza. El agua en sus rostros, la tranquilidad de la que eran presas alejadas de sus vidas. Pues allí solo estaban las dos, nadie más. Ni fotógrafos, ni fans, ni personal de los estudios. Solo ellas dos relajándose y disfrutando de la mejor compañía. Pero en una de estas escapadas de observación ambas miradas coincidieron. Y la comisura de sus bocas se desplazaron hacia arriba provocando una tierna sonrisa. Por fin, en toda la mañana y fuera de cualquier pensamiento estaban siendo ellas, y eso les gustaba. No necesitaban forzar nada. Nada era más importante que lo que allí estaban compartiendo. Hoy era el turno del silencio, y de nuevo sus cabezas giraron hacia el horizonte, hacia ese paisaje de Vancouver.

Minutos después llegó la Piscina de Tonificación, aunque en esta sólo permanecieron los segundos suficientes para sumergir cuerpo y cabeza, ya que el agua se encontraba muy fría, casi tan fría como el agua del lago. De nuevos los recuerdos volvieron a surgir de una manera confortable, de una manera divertida, una locura memorable. Atrás quedaba definitivamente esa sensación extraña dando paso a sonrisas cómplices acompañadas de pequeños choques y bromas con el agua. Todo este comportamiento siguió por todo el circuito, desde la Piscina de Relajación a la Terma Romana, pasando por el Baño Turco y por el Pediluvio. No fueron menos la Ducha Escocesa, la Ducha de Aceites o el tiempo de reposo en la zona de relajación donde se hidrataron con un zumo.

Ese era el sentido de aquel día, solamente disfrutar de la compañía y relajarse. Y aunque al principio todo tenía un matiz paradójico poco a poco se volvió a la normalidad de días atrás, porque al fin y cabo, en aparencia, solo eran dos amigas disfrutando del día.

Y este pensamiento les acompañó hasta la comida también dentro del hotel. En esta comida hablaron de todo, incluso cosas de la infancia. Se empezaban a conocer a cada minuto mejor, y sin forzar nada a tener más confianza, más intimidad la una con la otra. Incluso hablaron de su primera impresión, y como cada una pensaba lo estirada que era la otra. Las risas seguían, esas miradas que asolan cualquier segundo no hablado. La comida se fue alargando hasta llegar a la sobremesa. En ella acordaron que para seguir con el día relajado lo mejor sería ver una película. El hotel contaba con un exclusivo sistema de videoclub que albergaba más de dos millones de películas a disposición del cliente para poder verlas privadamente en sus habitaciones.

Así fue como ambas mujeres movidas por cómo iba el día subieron a la habitación de Lana y allí se sentaron como pudieron en la cama para ver la película, elegida después de un gran debate y un cara o cruz a la elección que dio como ganadora la película Love Actually.

Sin embargo, sus posturas en la cama indicaban que de nuevo había cierta carga de movimientos torpes en su nueva actividad. De nuevo era algo diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas, y de nuevo tenían ese sentimiento de qué hacer o qué no hacer. Si estuviesen con sus amigos respectivos sabían muy bien que lo mejor para ver una película era estirarse intentando coger la mejor postura y relajarse. Esta palabra estaba siendo la preferida para definir el objetivo que querían conseguir. Y ya no solo por ellas, sino porque también mañana empezaría el rodaje, y con él todas las implicaciones. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para que ambas actrices abandonaran actitudes tensas. Estas siguieron hasta que fue Lana la que a mitad de la peli decidió cambiar las cosas por dos motivos. Primero porque le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, y segundo porque no estaba disfrutando del momento.

\- ¿Te importa si me tumbo?

\- Para nada, yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo. – Contestó Jennifer.

\- Mmm… Qué alivio - Comentó Lana estirando las piernas y acomodando su cabeza entre las almohadas hasta estar casi echada. Del mismo modo, la actriz rubia siguió con el ejemplo.

Parecía que eran las tantas de la noche porque ambas mujeres cayeron bajo los placeres del sueño. Y es que la combinación de levantarse pronto junto con el vino de la comida hicieron que pasasen las horas dormidas en aquella cama. No hubo la incomodidad de que una se durmiese antes y otra después. Ambas cerraron los ojos a la vez, y ambas despertaron dos horas después muy diferentes de cómo se habían tumbado en un principio. Si bien antes estaban mirando al frente, ahora se encontraban mirando la una a la otra. Sus caras estaban tan juntas que casi se podían tocar al respirar. Lana había puesto su mano derecha sobre el costado de Jennifer. Quién al notarlo fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, y al ver aquella imagen solo pudo inhalar profundamente, tanto fue así que la morena lo pudo sentir en su mano, y también comenzó a abrir lentamente lo ojos. Sus miradas, un poco aturdidas, no dejaban de observarse fijamente. Sus respiraciones no eran pesadas, al contrario, aún estaban acomodándose al despertar. Ninguna se movió, y sus medias sonrisas trazaban lo hermoso que estaba siendo aquello sin un motivo manifiesto.

\- Dios… ¿Se puede estar más cansada todavía? – Dijo Jennifer sin moverse sensata de que aún no era consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De un vistazo pudo vislumbrar el cuerpo de Lana pegado al suyo, y esa mano en su costillar. Pensó que había sido rápida en su observación y que su compañera no se había dado cuenta, pero se equivocó. Lana se había percatado de esa mirada furtiva a su mano, y sutilmente comenzó a quitarla.

\- Lo siento – Dijo la morena – La costumbre cuando duermo con alguien… Creo que necesito saber que está ahí.

\- No me molestaba – Jennifer amplió su sonrisa, aunque estuvo a punto de ser cubierta por un bostezo.

\- ¿Qué hora será? – Lana se fue incorporando y poco a poco se fue alejando de Jennifer mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Al minuto ya estaba en busca de un reloj– Wow… Las diez de la noche… Y nos hemos saltado la reserva de la cena.

\- Cierto… La reserva – Afirmó la rubia acordándose de que antes de subir a la habitación habían pedido una mesa para dos en el restaurante sobre las nueve de la noche.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? … Podemos pedir algo en el servicio de habitaciones.

\- No mucha, te seré sincera – Contestó Jennifer incorporándose también. Aunque le apetecía mucho seguir pasando el día con Lana sabía perfectamente que necesitaba su espacio.

\- Yo tampoco… El sueño me dejó muerta – Definitivamente, la sonrisa de Lana era preciosa.

\- Me voy a ir a la habitación a pegarme una ducha… Luego quiero repasar unas cosas del guion.

\- Creo que te copiaré… - Lana acompañó a su compañera de reparto a la puerta- Y que sepas que ya van dos noches que me dejas plantada en una cena.

\- ¿Yo? – Jennifer si hizo la sorprendida – Pero está bien te debo una cita.. Digo cena... Cena – ¿Realmente había dicho la palabra cita? Los nervios empezaron a recorrerle todo su cuerpo.

\- También puede ser una cita señorita Morrison, aunque no sepa muy bien la diferencia… Pero puede ser divertido.. Así que no te libras… Un día de estos nos escapamos – Las palabras de Lana sonaron tan inocentes que la rubia solo pudo sonreír, y relajarse. Aquella mujer le estaba volviendo loca, toda la situación le estaba volviendo loca, pero, bendita locura pensó- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Y tal como habían empezado el día, ambas mujeres se sincronizaron en sus habitaciones sin saberlo de la misma manera. Ambas encendieron sus ordenadores y ambas se metieron en la página de facfiction. Sin embargo, la desilusión se la llevó Jennifer cuando vio que la autora no le había escrito, aunque su cara cambió segundos después cuando, para su sorpresa, un mensaje entró.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Puff... la que te escribe... no sabría decirte.. ¿Cuál dirías tú?  
Pd: creo que debo refrescarte la primera pregunta referente al gato: (Puedes hacer cualquier cosa... Creo que esa frase es un cuchillo de doble filo, dependerá de cómo lo vaya a usar ) Como lo vas a usar?.. tengo curiosidad.**

**Postdata2: Sí, viene en el paquete.**

**Postdata 3: Cómo fue el día?**

Lana había escrito nada más conectarse. Sabía bien que su nueva amiga había sido la última y que ahora le tocaba a ella.

Después de un día tan relajada le apetecía mucho hablar un poco, desconectar, y quizás irse a dormir pronto. Mañana antes de empezar con la rutina quería ponerse con la Teniente Mills un poco. El sonido de un mensaje devolvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**El día fue bien… Muy bien… Bastante bien. Y el tuyo? **

**Pues no me las presentaron oficialmente, así que no podría decirte :P  
P.d: Cuántas Marías existen?**

Y de esta manera y como había pasado en los últimos días, los mensajes se fueron sucediendo envolviéndolas en su mundo.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Coincido… El mío fue también bastante bien… :) **

**Ok.. Esta la María sería y aburrida. La María divertida y encantadora. La María amistosa y leal. La María escritora y soñadora. La María aventurera y amante de los riesgos. La María juerguista y divertida. La María trabajadora... Creo que hay muchas más, pero te quedarías dormida ;)  
Postdata: ¿Cuántas personalidades tienes tú?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**wow... vaya cantidad de personalidades...ummmmm... creo que me quedare con la 2 y la 4.  
Por mi parte, tenemos a: La Jennifer callada y solitaria, la Jennifer con mucho carácter, la Jennifer amigable y bromista, la Jennifer lectora y pensadora, la Jennifer pesada, entre otras, dependiendo el estado de animo :D.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**De momento me quedo con la lectora por tus reviews :p  
Sabes? Creo que la cuestión del doble filo nunca será resuelta :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Solo por mis reviews :O... auch! :P  
Jajja… Creo que será una gran incógnita **

**P.d: Y tu postdata?  
p.d2: Cual fue el primer pensamiento que tuviste al ver o leer el primer PM que te envié?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Postdata 1: pensé que eras una psicópata :p  
Postdata 2: por qué escribiste? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**p.d: jajajjaa en serio?... Bueno, el titulo del asunto tampoco dejaba muchas opciones :P  
p.d2: No lo sé, fue un impulso... Quería que supieras mi opinión acerca de tu historia... sé que para los escritores es motivador leer hasta qué punto gusta sus historias... yo quería que te sientas motivada.. tal vez así lograba que actualizaras pronto :P ... estaba en dudas, si hacerlo o no... pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Era broma :) No es muy raro recibir un PM por alguna historia.. Así que no pensé nada, pero si me gusto como estaba escrito.  
Pd: Gracias por ese impulso. Pero... seguro que no te arrepientes?**

**Pd2: Por cierto, dime si algún día te molesto con mis preguntas… Me encanta preguntar, saber la razón de todo… Y sobre todo conocer a la otra persona, abrirse…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**;)... No te preocupes, es bueno abrirse con una desconocida, (que no sea psicópata) yo lo hago contigo también...**

**Eres muy insistente, alguna vez te negaran algo? :P  
pufff... No estas siendo pelota, verdad? :P  
Y no, no me arrepiento… Todo lo contrario… Y tú? Te arrepientes de contestarme?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Yo te he dicho que no soy psicópata?... a lo mejor no soy tan sincera ;)  
No sé... creo que nunca me han negado nada... así que no te resistas tanto con las preguntas ;p  
Jaja... no, no estoy siendo pelota.**

**Y tampoco me arrepiento ;)  
Postdata: Algo de arrepentimiento en tu vida?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**No me lo dijiste pero intuyo de que no lo seas... Más te vale que lo seas, porque no querrás conocerme cuando me siento traicionada :P  
Trataré de no hacerlo... suenas como una niña caprichosa :P  
Pd: Siempre hay algo… Así que no devolveré la pregunta para no ponerte en un compromiso :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Woaw..me has dado miedo... ok.. no soy una psicópata, de momento ;)  
Oye... entonces me quedo con caprichosa o cruel? La mimada?  
Postdata 1: Gracias :P**

**Postada 2: cuál es tu cita sorpresa ideal?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Cómo que de momento?... Cuando piensa aparecer tu lado psicópata? **

**Y espero que no la saques nunca ;)  
Te quedas con todas :P.  
p.d: Nunca me puse a pensar en ello... pero tal vez sería un paseo al parque de atracciones, lo del helado no suena naaada mal y un paseo en moto por la cuidad... Cuál sería la tuya?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: ****LanaHalfEvil **

**No se... tampoco intento sacarla mucho esa personalidad**

**La mía... pufff...nunca me puse a pensarlo... quizás una cena romantica en la alto de un rascacielos... un buen vino.. Una buena conversación... y un buen paseo hasta casa observando la ciudad..  
Postdata: Tengo un dilema como escritora.. … Me darías tu opinión si te pido un consejo? "Confío" en ti…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**pufff y yo que pensé eras una chica ruda... en el fondo eres muy blandita y enamoradiza :P.  
p.d: es bueno leer eso ;)... nunca me niego a ayudar o a dar mi opinión...Prometo ser lo más sincera posible... te va?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Oye... Tengo mis dos personalidades!  
Crees que se deberían juntar un poco más las protagonistas o crees que deberían estar un poco más en guerra?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Bueno, mí me parece bien que se unan, , pero aún es pronto, apenas llevas tres capítulos. A mí me gusta el drama en las historias… Que las relaciones sean difíciles con un poco de lemon no viene nunca mal … Que se sufra por ellas con un toque de posibilidad… Casi como la vida misma:P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Por cierto, después la cruel soy yo...y me pides más drama en esta historia?**

**Más? Solo les falta disparare (Y no lo descarto)..  
Postdata. Mayor locura?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**También puse que podrías compensar con mucho lemon!... En serio solo lees lo que te conviene :P.  
p.d: Hacer un viaje de 130 km, en moto con una amiga cuando apenas teníamos 17 cada una, por una carretera con acantilados profundos y sin casco... ahhh! y les dije a mis papas que iría en carro... Tu mayor locura?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Efectivamente... suelo hacer selección de tus palabras... de hecho en cada mensaje tuyo solo leo..María eres encantadora :p  
Jaja.. me gusta tu locura, y que te encanten las motos también.  
Mi mayor locura.. tengo muchisimas...pero quizás tirarme por un puente de 150 metros de altura haciendo puenting :)  
Postdata: mayor locura que han hecho por ti? (Me parezco a una adolescente preguntando :P)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**pufff... Tu ego está muy alto ehhh... ya bájale un poco :P  
Las motos también me encantan.  
wow... Una locura tremenda sin duda... es liberador verdad?  
p.d: ummm.. Difícil, creo que ninguna.. Pero si algo especial... el día de mi cumpleaños alguien a quien le interesaba en aquella época (Remóntese señorita a años de pubertad), decidió hacerme un video ...con la excusa de ver películas en proyector en la casa de un amigo en común... cuando termino la película yo estaba yendo al baño y me llamaron ...y empezó a reproducirse el video.. Me gustó mucho porque se tomó el tiempo de hacer el video, apenas acabo el video sacaron un pastel y me cantaron el feliz cumpleaños...**

**pd: La mayor locura que hicieron por ti?...  
p.d2: Dime una experiencia que recuerdas del colegio chica adolescente**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Muy liberador :)  
Es un buen detalle, y gran sorpresa :)  
La mayor locura la hizo mi ex novio del instituto a los 19 años (Yo también me remonto a ese época de adolescencia). Yo me había ido unos cuantos meses fuera a unos 400 km de mi ciudad por tema de estudios. Una noche hablando con él( Conste que ya no estábamos) le dije que estaba mala con la tripa (Ya me entiendes), al día siguiente se presentó de sorpresa en el desayuno con una caja de chocolate, había estado viajando toda la noche.  
Postdata. Jugar al béisbol con los amigos... me encantaba. :)  
Y la tuya?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**woaw... Fue un super gesto y una locura sin duda ;).  
p.d: Pues mi experiencia tiene que ver con fútbol o por lo menos con un balón y un profesor... Un día que nos tocaba educación física, el profe no apareció, así que nos pusimos a jugar fútbol en los pasillos. Tanta fue nuestra concentración (o por lo menos la mía) que no nos dimos cuenta que un profesor del colegio nos estaba llamando la atención porque interrumpíamos en su clase. Lo que recuerdo es que el balón me llegó y de la emoción le di una tremenda patada (con grito de guerra incluido) y fue a dar en la cadera del profesor... jajajjaa... nunca olvidaré su rostro, estaba tan rojo como un tomate de la ira.**

**pufff... en ese instante aunque suene divertido no lo fue.. Me castigo y me reprobó en conducta... agradezco que no haya llamado a mis padres.. y la cara de pena de mis amigos, jajajaj era para morirse... luego se burlaron de mi... aunque nunca nos devolvió el balón. :D**

**pd2: Dime 5 de tus películas favoritas.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja... hubiera sido divertido verlo, aunque a ti no te lo pareciese en ese momento: P.  
Los puentes de Madison, El padrino, Casablanca, The Help, Cómo perder a un chico en diez días.**

**. **

**Postdata: Cuales son las tuyas?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**p.d: Buena con los puentes ;)... uffff.. me vi casi todas la películas de Hollywood ... La vida es bella, Un paseo para recordar, El sexto sentido, Los miserable, Intocable... entre otras mas.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Si a mí también me encanta el cine. Aunque soy romántica disfruto muchísimo con las películas de miedo... las de zombis me vuelven loca... y para ir al cine una peli de acción con palomitas. Estas que no falten.  
Postdata: 5 actores o actrices que te vuelven loca físicamente? ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Zombis?... Nunca tuve admiración por ellos... Prefiero las posesiones demoníacas.. Aunque, sinceramente, no me gusta mucho el cine de terror.  
p.d: uummmm... ok .. aquí voy :  
-Lana Parrilla  
-Chris Evans  
\- Charlize Theron**

**\- Brad pitt**

**\- Matthew McConaughey**

**... Los tuyos?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Eso es porque no las has visto conmigo ;)  
Mi lista es:  
Johnny Deep  
Jennifer Morrison  
Mónica Bellucci.  
Pierce Brosnan**

**George Clooney  
Aunque tengo muchos más.. ;)  
Postdata: película preferida de Disney?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Cuál es la diferencia?... :P  
p.d: Piratas del Caribe... el tuyo?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Muchisima :p**

**La bella y la bestia**

**Si ves que no te contesto en el próximo es que me he quedado dormida. Pero puedes preguntar todo lo que se te ocurra….**

**Postdata. Cantante o cantantes favoritos? **

**Postada 2: Por cierto, no comenté nada antes por puro despiste. Me he dado cuenta que en estilo de mujer te gustan variadas (desde rubias a morenas) y de estilo de hombre solo uno, rubios y con cuerpazo... Algún motivo? :p**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Que infantil: P...**

**Cantantes: Adele,Crhistina Perri, U2, Pink... (Creo que la lista es infinita)**

**p.d: No pierdes detalle ehhh...Y yo he visto que te gustan maduritos, y de mujeres coincidimos... Si me dices tú, tal vez te conteste yo :P**

**p.d2: puffff!... no soy buena con las preguntas, por eso te dejaba a ti hacerlas ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Veo que te quedaste dormida, no me di cuenta de que es tarde... dulces sueños**

**Preguntas para tu despertar:**

**1\. Cosa buena y cosa mala del día.**

**2\. Leíste el fic Una delgada línea?.. Quiero opiniones**

**3\. Me explicaras eso de "Eso es porque no las has visto conmigo".**

Jennifer se quedó mirando el último mensaje durante unos segundos. Estaba segura de lo que significaba aquella frase, pero se sentía con ánimos de seguir coqueteando un poco más con la autora. Al fin y al cabo, que daño podía hacer aquello. Cerró el ordenador con ese pensamiento, y luego se preparó para dormir. El día había estado muy bien, primero con Lana y ahora con María. Eran dos entornos totalmente diferentes, dos personas totalmente diferentes.

Suspiró. Aunque su mente seguía igual de confundida no podía negar que todo aquello le gustaba. Eran nuevas sensaciones, nuevos sentimientos. Quizás debía disfrutar más y dejar de pensar tanto en lo que le estaba pasando. Quizás. Además, no iba a llegar a ninguna conclusión, o por lo menos no por el momento. ¿Qué tendría de malo soltarse un poco el pelo?

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Qué os ha parecido? Vamos por el buen camino? Cambiarías algo?_**

**_En el próximo capítulo regresará la Teniente y nuestras chicas empezarán el rodaje…_**

**_Nota: Próxima actualización, Cigarrillos de Papel._**


	16. Chapter 16 - T Mills 5

_**Ya estoy de nuevo aquí con otra actualización :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, la han hecho favorita o la siguen.**_

_**Gracias por esos magníficos comentarios que ayudan muchísimo: t chica ciruela, AlexRegal,valexia26, tamysnape, Franciny, MssLauriSwan87 , PQR, Millswan, , Yunuem, Darkhannock, Michii15, alexade , Almmac, CCMLectoraEscritora, leylay, Cruell, SwanQueenaddicted, Guest, dibarbaran , aquarius7, my dark queen, SKRowling , begobeni12, MissMariFranco, evazqueen, yara sosa, , gencastrom09, ddzsanjuan, Sobeyda S. Dracul, kykyo-chan, Guest , Guest, PrincesseMal , Mery , BeaS, AnitaQueen.**_

_**Este capítulo tiene una dedicación especial a las chicas de París.**_

_**Dos cosas antes de que leáis: La primera es que en el desplegable de los capítulos he puesto aquellos que contienen la Teniente Mills para que sea más fácil su búsqueda. Lo segundo es que tengáis cuidado con la fechas, otra vez volvemos a tener la separación de los días.**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: EMPIEZA EL RODAJE.**

**Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos. (Julio Cortázar)**

_**15 de enero de 2014 – Alojamiento de Jennifer Morrison – Ciudad de Vancouver**_

Llevaba todo el día inquieta y pensativa por lo que había pasado en los últimos días. No paraba de moverse de un sitio a otro. Se preguntaba cómo todo había cambiado tan de repente, cómo todo su mundo estaba en perfecto caos, y ella actuaba como si se tratase de una persona forastera a ello. De hecho, si le hubiesen permitido mirar por una mirilla estos días, hubiese jurado que no se trataba que ella. Que ella no actuaba así, y que ella no era así. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba entenderlo más perdida y a su vez más hallada se sentía.

El sonido de su móvil hizo que sus pasos sin sentido se detuvieran. Extrañada miró este después de sacarlo del bolsillo. A pesar de que hacía días que no lo escuchaba, reconocía la melodía de este mensaje perfectamente, se trataba de un mensaje de la página de Fanfiction. Su sonrisa de apareció en su rostro, la escritora había actualizado.

**_Capítulo 5: La guardia._**

_Siento muchísmo el retraso, entre algunas cosas y el trabajo no tuve un momento libre :(_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Y sí sé que soy mala con Emma, pero no me lo tengáis en cuenta. El motivo es que tengo cierto cariño a Regina._

_Ya me diréis que pensáis de este fic._

_Punto de vista de Regina:_

_El día está siendo bastante largo. En mi escritorio solo tengo papeles que he de rellenar sin algún sentido. Mientras que afuera está mi ayudante y Neal. Ellos están con el adiestramiento de esta jornada._

_Me asomo a la ventana y puedo ver como todos están haciendo el circuito, bueno, todos menos lo que ya han abandonado. Después de lo del barco hubo alguna baja voluntaria más._

_Miro la meta, se puede apreciar bien desde aquí. No son muchos los que lo consiguen, pero los que lo hacen suelen dormir bien esta noche, el resto que no cruza esa meta les queda toda una noche de guardia. Ellos lo saben, y se esfuerzan. Pero será inútil, muchas veces el esfuerzo no sirve en este tipo de cosas. Vuelvo a mi mesa, y me sumerjo otra vez entre mis papeles._

_Punto de vista de Emma_

_Miro el sol y es extraño, el cansancio hace que vea circulitos en sus rayos. Me seco el sudor de la frente, y miro el circuito. Llevamos toda la mañana de entrenamiento y como la guinda del pastel nos han puesto a superar este circuito. Lo único que sé es que hay que arrastrarse, saltar por muros, trepar por cuerdas y cualquier cosa que se le haya ocurrido a alguien por el simple hecho de joder. Como recompensa el descanso, y si no lo consigues toca hacer guardia durante toda la noche sin poder dormir. Menos mal que estoy segura de superarlo, no veo dificultad en ello. Miro a mis amigas, no creo que ellas tengan tampoco problemas con esta prueba._

_Miro de nuevo el sol, pero esta vez no regreso la vista para ver el circuito, ni a mis compañeros, esta vez miro hacia el despacho de Regina. Hoy no ha salido en todo el día, me pregunto si estará bien. Desde el barco no le he visto. Un silbido hace que gire la cabeza. La prueba empieza._

_Punto de vista de_ _Regina_

_Oigo un silbato fuerte. Imagino que ya habrán empezado con el circuito. Me acerco de nuevo a la ventana, y, efectivamente, veo que salen los primeros. Miro el reloj. Normalmente dura una hora y media, así que aún me da tiempo a terminar de rellenar los últimos papeles antes de presentarme allí._

_Vuelvo a mi asiento de nuevo, pero algo me distrae. Por mi mente se cruza la señorita Swan. Entre mis pensamientos su mirada intensa, y esa sonrisa tan retadora. Mi mente me juega una mala pasada y me enseña imágenes de aquella noche. Sus manos, su piel. Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto rápidamente. Me plancho la falda con las manos intentando calmar mi nerviosismo. Hoy es día de despacho, y he elegido una ropa menos deportiva. Pienso en un café pero eso sería peor. Decido volverme a sentar y pensar solo en informes. Funciona. Una hora y pico después he podido acabar con todo sin pensar en ella. _

_Decido que ya es hora de aparecer. Saber lo que está pasando fuera._

_Punto de vista de Emma__._

_Diviso la línea de meta. He sido de las últimas en salir. Y no sé por qué pero esta prueba me ha costado muchísimo. Pero la terminaré. En mis últimas observaciones he podido comprobar que hay bastantes personas que ya han acabado, entre ellas mis amigas, sonrío._

_Me estoy acercando poco a poco, solo he de escalar un muro, que aunque me cuesta lo consigo. Dejo la línea que indica el final un metro atrás de mí. Me siento. Voy a morir aquí. _

_Tras unos minutos de tomar oxígeno puedo ver como mis compañeros van logrando el objetivo, también puede ver como alguno que otro se han rendido, y cómo aún quedan tres haciendo el circuito. Pero hay alguien que me llama la atención. Creo que se llama Tinker . Veo cansancio en sus ojos, pero no se rinde, está haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y quiero chillarlo, pero me lo enmudezco, y más cuando oigo unos tacones acercándose a nosotros. Indudablemente es la teniente Mills. Levanto la vista y me pierdo en su mirada penetrante hacia mí. Luego observo como mira hacia donde yo estaba mirando. Se percata de aquella chica rubia, y se acerca a ella._

_Noto como hay expectación. Todo el mundo observa. Incluso el otro teniente y el pelota del ayudante._

\- _Buenos días – Se le oye alto y claro – Esta prueba sirve para dos cosas… La primera es para saber de qué material estáis hechos… Y la segunda y más importante.. – Ya ha llegado a donde está Tinker, y se vuelve mirando hacia la meta donde está todo el mundo – Saber hasta dónde podéis llegar. – Vuelve su mirada de nuevo a Tinker – Señorita Bell… Abandone y ahorre a sus compañeros estar en el sol. Hace mucho calor, y creo que quieren irse._

_Se hace el silencio y en ese momento Tinker me mira, no sé el motivo, y me siento impotente. Pero esto es el ejército, y no puedo mostrar mi debilidad ahora. No puedo gritar y animarla, en este caso Regina tiene razón, hay veces que hay que abandonar._

_Punto de vista de Regina__._

_Nadie dice nada ni siquiera la señorita Bell, pero veo perfectamente hacia dónde se dirige su mirada, se dirigen a Swan, y eso no me gusta. Sé que está ganado terreno, y jamás lo voy a consentir. Pero antes de todo observo como el sol resalta cada parte de ella. Su pelo recogido en una coleta, su tez blanca que irradia un brillo especial que se entremezcla con un tono rosado del esfuerzo del ejercicio, y esos ojos de color azul que intensifican mi admiración. De nuevo me regaño internamente. No sé qué me está pasando._

\- _ Señorita Swan… La veo muy callada – El sol deslumbra bastante pero aun así, y desde la distancia que estoy, puedo ver su rostro. Parte de mi mente grita que es hermoso, la otra parte me dice de nuevo que me deje de tonterías, en ese momento observo como todo el mundo también gira su mirada hacia Swan, poniendo gran atención en todos sus movimientos. – Nada que aportar a su compañera. – No me extrañaría que seguramente se acerque a ella y le dé ánimos como un gran héroe. _

\- _ Nada que aportar Teniente Mills – Su mirada es fija en su compañera – En el ejército hay que saber cuándo hay que decir basta – Y ahora su mirada fija se posa en mí._

\- _ Me alegra saber cuán equivocada esta… - Me acerco a ella sin titubear y noto como su talante aunque permanece serio tiene una sombra de sorpresa – Los ejércitos no lo lleva un solo hombre… Lo llevan muchos, y si su compañero no tiene fuerzas, usted debe saber ayudarle… No se olvide de su equipo Señorita Swan, puede salvarle la vida…_

_Noto como empiezan los primeros murmullos, como las miradas de los que están allí son fijas observando nuestra propia cercanía. Solo estamos a dos pasos, nuestros cuerpos están tensos, y nuestros gestos manifiestan la lucha que llevamos._

\- _Todos a las duchas… Se acabó el ejercicio de hoy – Los murmullos se hacen más intensos, sin embargo nadie se mueve._

\- _Teniente Mills – Oigo como mi ayudante se coloca justo detrás de mí, su voz es apaga, casi un susurro- Aún faltan varias personas por llegar._

_No me muevo, sigo mirando a Emma Swan. Me toca mover ficha, y la muevo._

\- _El ejercicio ya terminó… - Mi voz va subiendo de tonalidad, quiero que se me escuche bien a pesar de que los susurros a nuestro alrededor cesan- La Señorita Swan se ofrece voluntaria por todos aquellos que no llegaron a la meta. Es su manera de demostrarnos el valor del compañerismo…. Y ahora a su pabellón…No me hagan cambiar de idea._

_Observo como tras tres segundos todo el mundo se va. Sin embargo, ella se queda observándome. No es una mirada desafiante, y tengo curiosidad. Miro a todos los lados y contemplo como los últimos en irse ya están a 30 metros, incluso Neal y mi ayudante ya están cerca de nuestro pabellón. Me acerco más a Swan, aunque no invado su espacio personal, aun nos separa un paso._

\- _¿No se mueve señorita Swan?_

\- _No vas a echarme así Regina… - Su voz es tranquila – Por muchas putadas que me hagas no vas a echarme de aquí… Que no duermo en un día, pues no duermo… Que tengo que dar cien vueltas daré más… Meterme en piscinas o mares… Me da igual cualquier castigo físico que quieras mandarme…Y sabes ¿Por qué?_

\- _Dígame – Con cada palabra noto más seguridad._

\- _Sigo ganando – Ella da un paso invadiendo mi espacio, y en ese momento me pierdo en su aroma, no tengo en cuenta donde estamos, todo desaparece y solo queda el sonido de su voz – No hay peor castigo para ti que el saber que sientes algo por mí…_

_De pronto, todo vuelve a ser real, se dónde estoy, y noto como ella se aleja sin que yo pudiera dar mi replica. Inmediatamente segundos después ando a paso ligero a mi despacho, y allí me exaspero. Ella no tiene razón, no la tiene._

_Miro por la ventana, ya nadie queda en el patio, todos se están duchando. Y no me quito su imagen de mi cabeza, no sé qué me está pasando. Sé que no tiene razón, no siento nada. Pero también sé que hay algo que me atrae siempre hacia ella, por algún motivo que desconozco, y a veces deseo hacer un paréntesis para conocer dicho motivo, quizás un paréntesis para conocerla a ella. Me giro hacia el escritorio, y rio internamente. Toda la lucha posee una tregua antes de la batalla final._

_Punto de vista de Emma__._

_Llevo dos horas mirando al horizonte. Hoy la luna sigue iluminando como el otro día, pero no llueve. Todo está tranquilo, ya las luces se apagaron hace una hora, y solo se encuentran encendidas las exteriores del recinto. Nadie puede salir, y esto verdaderamente es solitario. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que aún me faltan seis horas. Quiero morirme._

\- _Aún le quedan seis horas Señorita Swan – Su voz me coge por sorpresa._

\- _Teniente Mills – Haría el esfuerzo de levantarme para saludarla, pero nadie nos mira y sé que a ella le da igual en estos momentos. _

\- _Lo que más me gusta de la noche es el silencio. – Ella se sienta a mi lado. Lleva la misma falda de tubo que esta mañana, pero por su modo de situarse parece muy acostumbrada a ella. Giro la cabeza para observarla mejor, y veo que trae una botella de licor, y me la ofrece ante mi asombro.- Beba no sea tímida… Es licor de manzana con alcohol._

\- _¿Y el truco de todo esto es que me pillen borracha, y que me echen?... Te creía más inteligente – Rechazo con una mano el licor, y veo como ella se lleva a la boca la botella y bebe un gran trago. Mi sorpresa va en aumento._

\- _¿Sabe lo que es una tregua? – Vuelve a ofrecerme el licor, y esta vez le miro más intensamente a los ojos. Son sinceros y acepto el trago, y lo que él conlleva, nuestra propia serenidad después de estos últimos días._

_Las horas siguientes las recuerdo vagamente. Algunas sonrisas, charlas sin sentido, una desconexión completa de donde estamos. Es un momento entre ella y yo, y nos aislamos del mundo que nos rodea. Sin embargo, no hay coqueteo, ni insinuaciones. Solo estamos allí entre sorbos y risas. Sin embargo su voz cambia imprevistamente, es más suave, más cercana._

\- _¿Vas a contarme por qué tu miedo al agua?_

\- _No creí que éramos ese tipo de amigas – Vuelvo a beber, la botella está casi vacía. Y nuestras palabras se pronuncian lentas._

\- _Es una tregua se permite todo._

\- _Mis padres murieron ahogados mientras estaban en un viaje- No puedo mirarla, ahora no. El horizonte absorbe mi atención. Sin embargo, noto que me observa y como si fuera mi foco mi mirada vuelve a ella. Hay algo extraño en ese momento._

\- _Lo siento – Esa sonrisa es nueva. No es pena. Es otro tipo de sonrisa – No fue mi intención aprovecharme de su debilid… - No termina la frase se levanta como puede. Esta vez le ha costado un poco más, y se ha tambaleado al hacerlo. Su mirada penetra en la mía. No puedo definir qué clase de momento es este. Yo me intento incorporar, y aún no sé el motivo. No quiero que acabe – Buenas noches Señorita Swan._

_La veo desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche, y no podido ir tras ella. El resto de la guardia me pregunto qué ha pasado. Supongo que mañana sabré si un estamos en la tregua o en la guerra._

_Continuará…_

_**11 de enero de 2014 – Set de rodaje OUAT – Ciudad de Vancouver**_

Lana se había quedado dormida aquella noche con el ordenador encendido sin poder responder el último PM de su bandeja. El fin de semana había estado repleto en todos los sentidos hablando a pesar de intentar que este fuera tranquilo. Y si bien había disfrutado mucho, no podía negar el cúmulo de agotamiento que llevaba arrastrando de meses atrás. Incluso ahora en el rodaje le costaba estar atenta a la secuencia de Jennifer y Jared que se estaba rodando. Y eso que lo intentaba una y otra vez, ya que desafortunadamente no había podido ver a Jennifer en todo el día, ni hablar con ella, y le era extraño no hacerlo. Esperaba que la cosa cambiase en la tarde, aunque sabía muy bien que hoy no tenían ninguna escena juntas.

Un bostezo más fue la clave para que Lana decidiera moverse a la cafetería y allí saborear su segundo café. Necesita despejarse, y aunque aún le quedaba una hora para rodar a ella, tenía que estar presente treinta minutos en la zona de maquillaje.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería lo primero que hizo fue mirar su teléfono como lo había hecho durante toda la mañana. Y al refrescar obtenía el mismo resultado, su página del fanfiction mostraba el último mensaje que había mandado nada más levantarse sin ser contestado:

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Oye! Es la mejor peli de Disney!  
Me gusta tu elección de música. En artistas internacionales coincidiríamos.  
No eres tan mala ;)  
1 . Empiezo una cosa del trabajo que me encanta, eso sería lo bueno. Lo malo es que estoy dormida.  
2\. No leí aún a mi competencia, pero lo tengo en mi lista  
3\. La curiosidad mato al gato :p  
Pd. Realmente me gusta el por qué de todo ;)  
Me gustan los hombres con un toque especial, que sean maduritos atractivos. Y en mujeres es la primera vez que me lo pregunto. Supongo que me gustan que tengan algo sexy con mirada y sonrisa penetrante. No sabría decirte muy bien.**

**Postdata: Esperando tu contestación y otra ronda de preguntas (lo hago para que te sueltes chica tímida) :p**

Cerró de nuevo el móvil. Ya iba siendo hora de arreglarse, además eso le quitaría el pensamiento de que, a lo mejor a su nueva amiga, le había sentado algo mal de la noche anterior.

La hora siguiente pasó lenta. No habían hecho descanso hasta entonces, pero la actriz morena sabía que a partir de esa hora harían pausas cada dos por tres. Los primeros días siempre les costaba un poco más centrarse a todo el equipo, por eso tardaban un poco más en rodar, y se tomaban la libertad de reposar más minutos.

Así que cuando el director Ferland cortó su escena para hacer una pausa lo primero que hizo fue encender el móvil. Allí, en el set, tenían prohibido llevarlo encendido. Así que huyó de miradas inquietas.

Para su sorpresa y para su gran sonrisa comprobó que su amiga había contestado:

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Lo que usted diga Señorita madurez : P**

**Por cierto, siento contestar tan tarde, pero me levanté sin batería y hasta ahora no he podido tener móvil para poderte escribir.  
acompaño en ambas cosas. Estoy cansada pero estoy feliz.  
2\. Está bien. Cuando lo hagas me das tu opinión ;)  
3\. :O... No me parodies: P  
p.d: Pufff!... te pareces a mi sobrina, que cada vez que le comento algo, me sale con sus porqués  
Si nos referimos a actores pues me gustan rubios, sexys y con un cuerpazo, uff!... En actrices, si me gusta variar, las que te mencione me gustan porque a simple vista parecen ser agradables con su sola presencia, tienen miradas matadoras y sonrisas que te cautivan. En especial Lana.  
p.d2: Te toca a ti hacer las preguntas... En serio que me cuesta formular preguntas :/**

Lana sonrío al aire al leer la explicación de la lectora de su gusto por las mujeres sin saber que dicha sonrisa sería robada por Jennifer que se encontraba lejos de ella para ser vista, pero lo suficientemente cerca para observar bien a su compañera de reparto. La actriz rubia llevaba todo el día sin coincidir con la actriz morena, y lo extrañaba. Por eso intentaba localizarla lo máximo posible para coincidir con ella. Sin embargo, al verla allí, de pie, mirando su móvil, y sonriendo de aquella manera le había hecho comprender algunas cosas. Entre ellas, la ingenuidad de confirmar que de la lista que dio ayer a la autora solo existía una persona en estos momentos para ella, el resto solo era un nombre pensado al azar. Aunque debía volver a la realidad. Aquello era una locura, y seguramente sería algo pasajero.

Este último pensamiento fue suficiente para que Jennifer se diera la vuelta, y continuara con la rutina impuesta por aquella jornada. No obstante, antes de todo decidió encender su móvil y mirar si tenía un nuevo correo. Nueva sonrisa, y un nuevo PM apareció en su cuenta:

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**No te preocupes… Te perdono :P**

**Jaja... por eso lo tienes que intentar. Así que te toca preguntar :p  
Postdata: Sigues despierta?... Yo no… :P  
Postdata2: no buscas buen cuerpo en una mujer y que sea sexy como lo haces con los hombres?**

Jennifer no tardó mucho en contestar ocultando un poco el hecho de que tenía el móvil encendido en el rodaje.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**puffff... en serio me cuesta :/..  
p.d: si, sigo despierta, y ahora estoy más activas. Me tome varios cafés.. Así que ZZzzz… :P Es broma  
p.d2: No busco, pero tampoco te negaré que son buenos atributos... Pero son secundarios. Tú solo te fijas en el atractivo físico?  
p.d3: En serio María, que al principio de los PM, parecías medio pelota con tantos "encantada" :P**

Lana miró el mensaje una y otra vez. No, no solo se fijaba en el atractivo. De hecho ella misma se había sorprendido de poner a su compañera de reparto en la lista. Pero no podía evitarlo, a medida que más la conocía, más hermosa le parecía. Nunca antes se había fijado, pero ahora parecía como si la rubia tuviese una luz especial. Todo le gustaba de ella. Es increíble lo que hace el acercamiento, pensó la morena quitando hierro al asunto.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**A mí también... pero piensa que puedes preguntar lo que sea... además puedo decirte que no quiero contestar, al igual que tu... hay confianza para ello. O eso espero.**

**Postdata:: no solo me fijo en el atractivo físico, recientemente he descubierto que el gusto por una persona puede obtener fuerza a medida que más conoces a dicha persona… Pero te recuerdo que la pregunta era actores o actrices que te vuelven loca físicamente. :P**

**Postdata2: jaja... bien... sabes usar muy bien la palabra pelota. Prefieres sin encantada?**

Jennifer disfrutaba mucho con los mensajes de la autora. Era un trasporte directo fuera de su hábito. Podía ser ella misma. Y quería ser ella misma. Quería descubrir que le estaba pasando, por ese motivo no se lo pensó dos veces. No se cortaría a la hora de hablar con aquella persona no tan desconocida ya.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Está bien, está bien... déjame pensar..mmmmm...ok  
déjate de gatos y explícame la frase "Eso es porque no las has visto conmigo"... intentabas coquetearme? :P**

**Pd: Chapó… Me olvidé de la pregunta inicial :( Pero es bueno saber que tu gusto no es solo físico.  
P.d2: aprendo rápido ;)... Déjalo como está :)**

Lana se llevó las manos a la cara intentando ocultar el rubor de su cara. Cierto, había dicho aquello, y creía que aquella lectora lo había pasado por alto, o se había olvidado. Pero no fue así. No es que se arrepintiera, al contrario, lo había dicho sin cavilar como un pensamiento oculto del que no sabía muy bien la explicación. Respiró hondo y miró a todos los lados. Podía ignorar aquella pregunta, podía decir que era una broma. Mas no lo hizo. Dejó su racionalidad fuera, y se envolvió con la esencia de todo aquello que le estaba pasando.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Si... era una forma sutil de coqueteo :) Te sientes molesta?**

Y a partir de ese mensaje, y como había estado pasando las noches anteriores, los correos empezarían a sucederse uno tras otro. Sin embargo no eran de continuo, ya que ambas actrices tenían que intercalar sus escenas con contestar sin ser vistas. Paradójicamente y visto desde fuera, era muy cómico ver como hacían las mismas tonterías para poder escribir un mensaje, y luego actuar como si nada. La misma reacción ante un mensaje nuevo, los mismos nervios, la misma sonrisa, el mismo coqueteo, y el mismo descubriendo oculto de que aquello les gustaba.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Para nada... es todo lo contrario :)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**:) entonces si puedo afirmar que fue un pequeño coqueteo (No creo que fuera sutil)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Para nada sutil querida... :D  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Entonces si no fue tan sutil, por que preguntaste? :p  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Por que quería poner a prueba tu sinceridad..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**:) He pasado la prueba?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Aún no :P  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Que tengo que hacer para pasarla?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Paciencia... Aún no te lo diré :P**

**Pd: Nos hemos olvidado de los postdata, y lo echo de menos :P**

**Pd2: Estilo de mujer que te gustan?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ok.. entonces tendré paciencia. Además mi prueba aun no la pasaste. :p  
Postdata: Cierto… Yo también.**

**Postdata2: Me gustan las chicas femeninas (No sé si te refirieres a eso, y no es un coqueteo). También soy femenina en la manera de actuar...aunque hay veces que mis íntimos amigos dicen que soy como un tío, y creo que realmente lo piensan :)  
Postdata3: Estoy un poco triste… Se me acaba la batería del móvil :(  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**ahhh si?... y desde cuando estoy a prueba? :P  
Muchas veces los amigos suelen acertar... :P  
p.d: :O... por qué?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Desde que pusiste en el asunto: no sé qué asunto poner :p  
Jaja...me estas llamando tío?  
Postdata: Porque eso quiere decir que me tengo que despedir, y no sé si podré volverme a conectar en el día de hoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**puffff! Grave error el mío (en serio no tenía idea de que poner)...  
Mis dedos nunca escribieron eso... tergiversas mis respuestas...jajajja :P  
Pd. A mi también me gusta charlar contigo ;) (Aunque si no piensas eso mis dedos tampoco escribieron esto último)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Muy grave error :p  
Ya..ya... definitivamente me has llamado tio :(((  
No he dicho que me guste hablar contigo :p  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Ya lo sé... Aún piensas que soy una psicópata :P  
Fuiste tú la que dijo que confiemos en lo que dicen los amigos, ya que ellos suelen acertar :P  
P.d: Sé leer entre líneas ;)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Si lo pienso  
No me hagas caso de lo que te digo... la mayoría de las veces son tonterías :p  
Así que sabes leer entre líneas?  
Pd. Te gustaría que nos diéramos los móviles? No en plan ligoteo... sino en plan comodidad... creo que es más fácil tener conversaciones sobre las cosas si tenemos algo más directo que una página de internet (A veces la cobertura no es muy buena, y esto no recarga muy bien).**

Lana cerró corriendo su móvil no sin antes asegurarse de lo que había puesto en el último mensaje. No podía ser, le había pedido a una desconocida, seguramente a una fan, su móvil, y seguía sin saber el por qué de aquella conexión. Ni la necesidad de hablar de todo, ni esos nervios cuando su móvil vibraba o veía un mensaje de fanfiction en su bandeja. No entendía nada, solo sabía que en las últimas semanas sus impulsos tomaban el poder de sus decisiones, y esto le atraía y le aterraba por igual. Volvió a resoplar antes de desbloquear de nuevo su móvil.

\- Un día cansado – Oyó un tono de voz conocido que se acercaba por detrás. Cerró de nuevo el móvil sin saber si había contestación a su última pregunta.

\- El primer día de trabajo siempre es cansado. – Dijo Jennifer acercándose aún más a la actriz morena. La había visto desde lejos, y no perdió oportunidad para poder hablar por fin con ella. Incluso antes de hacerlo divisó en su pantalla un último mensaje, pero si lo leía perdería la oportunidad de estar unos minutos con Lana, así que decidió leerlo luego.

\- Sí lo es. – La actriz morena puso cara de agotamiento. – Ya estoy deseando tener una desconexión, y aún no hemos empezado.

\- ¿Una copa?

\- ¿Cómo? – Lana era muy expresiva y así lo demostró con su rostro de asombro ante el comentario anterior de la rubia.

\- Sí te apetece una copa después del rodaje… - Jennifer no lo había pensado dos veces. Ella también necesitaba un poco de desconexión, y con Lana lo había logrado en días anteriores deseando repetirlo. - No acabaremos muy tarde, y si te digo la verdad… No me apetece encerrarme hoy en una habitación.

\- Claro, eso estaría bastante bien. – La actriz morena vio el cielo abierto. Un descanso con buena compañía no le vendría nada mal teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos.

\- ¿Sobre las ocho te busco?... No creo que terminemos muy tarde – Jennifer dijo con una gran sonrisa mezclada con una pizca de timidez.

\- Perfecto –Lana miró su móvil, y observó que la batería había muerto al fin. Por un momento se sintió culpable porque no podría contestar a su nueva amiga, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de poder quedar con Jennifer y despejarse un poco. Hallar un poco de serenidad – No tengo móvil, así que estaré por aquí sobre esa hora.

\- No te preocupes… Te busco aquí.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron entre sonrisas, y aguardando con ilusión aquella copa de relajación.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Ansío vuestros comentarios tanto de la Teniente Mills, como de Postdata.**_

_**Próxima actualización: Cigarrillos de papel.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo extenso (Casi doble), para que no os quejéis mucho de mi ausencia (Sé que lo haréis igualmente :P )**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia, la han hecho favorita o la siguen.**_

_**Gracias como siempre a esos comentarios que me ayudan muchísimo dándome muchas ideas para seguir (No dejéis de hacerlo): Georgia, liizv, Laury Ramos, Michii15, ddzsanjuan , Guest, LyzzSQ, Darkhannock, PQR, tamysnape, aquarius7, dibarbaran, CCMLectoraEscritora, SwanqueenBeastie , kykyo-chan, Millswan, , SwanQueenaddicted,SKRowling,valexia26, Guest, Mery, Samantha S. Dracul,begobeni12, Guest, gencastrom09,bifrutabollicao, franchiulla, AnitaQueen, Jessica, BeaS, evazqueen, Eristera,Guest,t chica ciruela, PrincesseMal,yara sosa.**_

_**Como siempre... Cuidado con las fechas...**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: BOLA OCHO**

**"..._es cierto que la persona que no arriesga nada no consigue nada, no tiene nada, lo único que sabemos del futuro es que será distinto, pero quizá nuestro temor es que todo siga siendo igual, por eso debemos celebrar los cambios, porque como dijo alguien una vez, al final, todo saldrá bien y si no sale bien, es que aún no es el final." (_"El Exótico Hotel Marigold")**

**11 de enero de 2014 – Set de rodaje OUAT – Ciudad de Vancouver**

La espera mirando su reloj se estaba haciendo eterna. El día había estado entre cansado, raro y divertido. Una mezcla perfecta para intentar desconectar de todo. Y por eso se encontraba allí, de pie, a las ocho en punto aguardando a Lana para irse a tomar algo, tal y como habían acordado horas antes.

No podía negar que estaba un poco nerviosa, y aún no sabía el por qué. Como si nunca hubiera ido a tomar una copa con una amiga. Pero esto era diferente, y en el fondo lo sabía. Lana no era la típica amiga, Lana era…

\- ¿Preparada?

\- Dios – Jennifer pegó un bote sobre su sitio al escuchar la voz de la morena – Perdona .. Me has asustado – Aclaró cuando ya el latido de su corazón volvió a la normalidad.

\- Creo que estabas muy absorta en tus pensamientos.

\- Un poco, la verdad… Por eso necesito desconectar.

\- Entonces soy la mejor compañía para hacerlo. – Lana mostró una enorme sonrisa – Conozco un sitio en el que nos podemos perder.

\- ¿Voy vestida para la ocasión? – Lana ojeo la vestimenta de la rubia. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca de tirantes un poco suelta imitando la seda.

\- ¿Has visto mi ropa? – Lana se dio una vuelta mostrando también unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, y una camiseta negra ajustada de tirantes. Todo acompañado de algún detalle rojo y de unos botines negros con bastante tacón.

\- Ni de acuerdo nos ponemos iguales –Jennifer sonrío. Cuando hizo la pregunta estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera contempló el cuerpo de la morena, y eso era un delito, porque fuera de todo sentimiento, Lana se veía bien sexy.

De esta manera, las dos mujeres cogieron todas las cosas y se dirigieron al local que había dicho Lana. Era un Pub al estilo Irlandés con varias zonas diferenciadas. Por una parte existía una zona de barra y de ocio variado como era dardos o una mesa de billar; y por otra parte, existía una zona más íntima donde había mesas, y un pequeño escenario no muy alto donde las personas bailaban la música que salía de una vieja máquina de vinilos. Seguramente ese escenario también serviría para que algún cantante desconocido amenizase algunas noches. Su decoración como todo Pub irlandés era oscura con luces amarillas. Todo era de madera, y en las paredes destacaban miles de placas de metales y de madera con representaciones de botellines cervezas o de coches antiguos.

\- Wow – Expresó Jennifer – No sabía que te gustaban los Pub.

\- A veces me gustan las bebidas más allá de un vino o un champagne - Sonrió Lana propinando un grácil toque con su codo en el costado de la rubia.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a la barra. Aquel sitio era idóneo para poder pasar desapercibidas. No había mucha gente, y la poca que había seguramente no conocía la serie o no conocían su trabajo. Aunque esto solo era un suponer, y quizás rozara opiniones prejuiciosas.

\- Nos puede poner dos Budweiser, por favor. – Lana tomó la delantera al pedir al señor de mediana edad de la barra. Para luego volverse a su compañera – Perdona… Me he adelantado y he pedido por las dos.

\- Todo está bien… a mí también me gusta la cerveza.

\- Me alegro… Pero ahora te dejo elegir… ¿Una mesa o la barra? – Lana cogió su botellín y se lo llevó directamente a la boca dando un gran trago.

\- Barra… Siempre barra.

Lana y Jennifer, ajenas a aquel lugar, se sentaron en unos taburetes. Y comenzaron a hablar mientras bebían. Como siempre la primera parte de la conversación fue dedicada al trabajo y al primer día. No faltaron los cotilleos hacia otras personas, ni lo que les depararía la serie en un futuro, ambas conocedoras de que cada día la serie tomaba más fuerza. Pero a medida que las cervezas iban pasando por sus manos la conversación era más íntima, más personas, tal y como había sucedido en el hotel días atrás.

Y es que a las dos, cada día les costaba menos abrirse ante la otra. Sentían una especie de conexión que les permitía eso. Conexión solo comprable a la que tenían dentro del mundo de los PM, simplemente tan fácil como que podían ser ellas. No había momentos incómodos, ya no. Solo disfrutaban de la compañía la una de la otra.

-. ¿Sabes? Te imagino así como la chica rebelde del instituto yendo a sitios así, y saliendo con malotes – Dijo Jennifer para molestar un poco a Lana. Sabía que no le gustaba nada que la rubia hiciera suposiciones, y eso, en el fondo, le animaba más a hacerlo.

\- ¿Otra vez haciendo suposiciones de mi vida Señorita Morrison?

\- Llegas a decirme Señorita Swan, y me trasporto al Set, y empiezo a rodar aquí mismo – Jennifer amplió su sonrisa.

\- Tonta – Lana le volvió a dar un leve golpe, pero esta vez en el hombro y con la palma abierta provocando un poco el derrame de la bebida de la rubia, ya que en ese momento se encontraba dando un trago- Te diré solo una cosa… No sé jugar al billar.

\- Espera… Espera – Jennifer dejó el botellín en la barra – ¿No sabes jugar? No me lo puedo creer… ¿Me estas engañando?

\- No… No sé… - La voz de Lana era casi susurrante.

Jennifer se levantó, agarró el botellín de la morena y lo puso también en la barra, luego cogió a Lana de la mano y prácticamente le arrastró a la zona de ocio.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Si antes era susurrante su voz, ahora la morena había bajado más dicha voz. No sin antes darse cuenta de que sus manos aún se encontraban cogidas. Era una sensación agradable. Sin embargo, Jennifer soltó enseguida la mano cuando advirtió que ya no hacía falta sujetar a la morena.

\- Enseñarte

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- No… Puedes pedirle a uno de esos hombre que lo haga – La actriz rubia miró para una mesa que estaba repleta de hombres corpulentos y rubios cuyos gritos en un idioma rara rebotaban en las paredes de casi todo el Pub, así como la pugna de sus jarras entre sí.

\- No puedo creerlo… Pero está bien… Enséñame… Pero advierto, como no seas buena profesora… Quedas despedida y pagas tú todas las bebidas.

\- Hablando de bebidas… Espera un segundo.

Jennifer salió de nuevo corriendo a la barra sin dejar que la actriz morena le contestase. Esta vez a parte de dos cervezas también pidió dos chupitos. Y volvió cargada como puedo a la mesa de billar.

\- ¿Más? – Lana sonrió – No me he puesto maquillaje, así que estos coloretes que ves son por el alcohol… Y cada vez voy a ir peor.

\- No sé… Yo te veo hermosa – Nada más decirlo Jennifer cayó en la cuenta que aquellas palabras no debían haber salido de su boca. Pero mucho se había aguantado hasta ahora con lo que habían bebido, y más con lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su compañera de reparto. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y rezó para que Lana no lo hubiera oído. Pero si lo hizo.

\- Gracias – Lana se quedó impactada ante la palabra hermosa. Podría haber dicho que estaba bien, o que se veía guapa, pero la palabra hermosa para ella era algo más fuerte.

\- Bueno… antes de jugar siempre hay que tomar un trago - La actriz rubia se volvió de nuevo hacia Lana con una sonrisa entre fingida y vergonzosa, ofreciéndole uno de los chupitos que portaba en la mano. – Es Whisky.

\- Definitivamente… Estas loca – Lana soltó una carcajada como las que últimamente acostumbraba cuando estaba en presencia de la rubia, olvidándose de esta forma de lo que había pasado segundos atrás. Seguramente su compañera lo había dicho por decir.

Ambas mujeres tomaron el trago para posteriormente beber rápidamente de la botella de cerveza. Sus caras reflejaban el ardor del Whisky, y ese fuerte sabor que quedaba en su paladar.

\- ¿Dime que no hay que hacer esto con cada partida? – Preguntó Lana bebiendo otra vez de la cerveza.

\- Sí – La cara de Jennifer era sería.

\- Me retiro - Lana se dio la vuelta para irse de nuevo a la barra, pero fue detenida por Jennifer quien había cambiado su cara con gestos serios por una gran sonrisa burlona.

\- Era broma.

\- ¿Sabes que me voy a vengar de todo esto verdad?

\- Si.

Aquella complicidad que estaban desarrollando les animaba a entenderse cada día mejor. A simplemente mirarse y poder reírse de sus chorradas. En la omisión quedaban los escenarios, la fama, las promociones, o cualquier otra cosa que las rodeaba de cara al público. Incluso, arrinconadas en sus pensamientos quedaban sus vidas privadas con su familia, amigos, o conocidos.

\- ¿Sabes en que consiste el billar? – Preguntó Jennifer cogiendo dos tacos para empezar a jugar.

\- Más o menos.

Y con aquellas palabras comenzaron las clases. Jennifer se ocupó en primer lugar en enseñarle todas las reglas. Luego se aseguró de que aprendiese como darle a la bola con el taco, y por último algunos trucos. Todo esto fue mezclado con más cervezas, bromas y risas. Aquel billar se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores cosas que habían hecho juntas. Nadie las molestaba, solo eran dos chicas pasándoselo bien. Y como guinda, la música de fondo que les aislaba del ruido del ambiente les hacía imaginar que estaban solas en alguna de sus casas.

\- No está mal chica nunca he jugado al billar – Jennifer observaba de una de las esquinas a Lana. Para ser sinceros parecía que la morena le había cogido el tranquillo y lo estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien.

\- Me falta un poco más de puntería.

\- Bueno, es normal por dos cosas- Jennifer se acercó un poco a la mesa – Primero, estas un poco bebida, y segundo debes tener otra postura en el billar.

\- Lo primero lo acepto – La morena también se acercó un poco más a la mesa – Lo segundo no lo entiendo.

\- Deberías agacharte más, y así tener el taco lo más horizontal que puedas al eje de golpeo.

\- ¿No vas a hacer un tópico y enseñarme tú personalmente esa posición? - Lana se quedó mirando fijamente a Jennifer. Esta era su venganza por todo lo anterior. Ya iba conociendo muy bien a la rubia, y sabía lo incómodo que le ponía estas cosas. Con lo que ella no contaba era con la desinhibición que tenía su compañera debido a las cervezas. Así que esta se acercó, y se puso detrás de ella dejándola atónita ante la acción.

\- Esta clase le será más cara señorita Parrilla – Jennifer comentó casi susurrante en su oído con una sonrisa. Susurro que envolvió a la actriz morena. Luego con la mayor de las delicadezas Jennifer situó sus manos en la cadera de su compañera e le indicó la posición correcta dejándola en una postura casi en ele, con la diferencia de que las piernas de Lana estaban abiertas, una detrás de otra. Luego Jennifer retiró sus manos con la misma delicadeza, y puso su mano derecha en la mano derecha de la morena que se encontraba estirada en la punta del taco delantero. La otra mano, y rodeando el cuerpo de Lana, la puso en su mano izquierda que sujetaba la parte de atrás del taco. Entre sus cuerpos ni siquiera podía entrar el aire.

\- Agáchate un poco más… Así - La voz susurrante de la rubia volvió a envolver a Lana que sin saber el por qué cerro los ojos. Su corazón martillaba rápidamente su pecho. Podía embriagarse del aroma de Jennifer, y podía sentir la presencia de la piel de su tacto encima de la suya.

Lo que empezó siendo una broma se convirtió en el primer contacto extraño entre las dos. Pues no solo Lana experimento sensaciones ajenas por una mujer en ese tiempo. También, en una medida más amplia, las sintió la rubia. Fue la indicación perfecta de la confirmación de que lo que sentía por su compañera era algo más fuerte que la amistad. Y tenerla entre sus brazos acrecentaba dicha confirmación.

El tiempo, situado entre un segundo y una eternidad, dio paso a la sensación de que todo, en ese momento, podía pasar. No porque las actrices así lo pensasen. Lejos quedaba de sus mentes ese hecho. Lejos quedaba de sus mentes las mil sensaciones que tenían cuando se tocaban o rozaban. Y lejos quedaba de sus mentes la posibilidad que su relación tuviera algo más de fondo, más allá de un mero afecto.

Sin embargo, en el silencio camuflado entre ellas sonó un golpe seco. Se trataba del taco chocando fuertemente con la bola blanca que a su vez también chocó con la bola ocho. A este ruido se le adjuntó el sonido de un móvil cercano, creando así la confusión en Lana, quien rápidamente abrió los ojos y volvió a la mesa de billar. Sin incorporarse, miró todo como intrusa, como si recién se levantase de un gran coma, y viera todo un poco borroso. Las bolas que seguían dando vueltas. Su mano aún sujetada por la de Jennifer. El contacto de esta y su proximidad. Y más lejos, encima de un poyete, un móvil sonando e iluminándose a modo indicativo de que había una llamada entrante. Su móvil.

\- Lo siento – Son las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

\- No te preocupes.- Sus posturas volvieron a la normalidad. Y fue la rubia la primera en quitarse para dejar paso a la morena para que pudiera alcanzar el móvil.

Cuando Lana llega a su objetivo, y aún en la confusión de no saber qué ha pasado, o qué ha sido esa situación, no dejó de mirar a su compañera. Sin embargo, Jennifer tenía su mirada en la mesa como si estuviese observando la jugada. Esta observación por parte de la morena tan solo duró unos segundos, todavía podía notar la vibración del móvil en sus manos.

\- Es Paolo – Por fin la mirada de Jennifer absorta en la mesa se levanta al escuchar ese nombre- Mi novio… Debo salir unos minutos.

\- Claro – A pesar de esa sensación extraña entre su estómago y el pecho, la actriz rubia logró sonreír, y hacer un gesto para que Lana no se preocupase por ella.

\- Solo serán unos minutos – Lana también logró sonreír. Aún todo le es confuso y no sabe el por qué. Incluso su comportamiento al indicar que era su novio era confuso. Porque decirlo, porque aclarar de quién era la llamada o quién era Paolo, bien sabía Jennifer quién era, en este aspecto no eran extrañas.

\- Está bien… Tranquila.

Jennifer se quedó observando como Lana salía del local. Y allí permaneció, de pie, con la mirada perdida en la puerta, y golpeándose mentalmente por su comportamiento. Comportamiento que no lo consideraba malo, para nada. Solo eran dos amigas jugando al billar imitando un tópico como diversión. Sin embargo, no había pensado mucho en las consecuencias de aquella broma. No había pensado en las consecuencias de tener a la morena tan cerca, entre sus brazos. Ni las consecuencias de respirar su perfume, de sentirla. Tan solo se había dejado llevar, y tan solo, cuando la realidad golpeó su mente ella hizo lo mismo con el taco.

Después de meditarlo, la gran culpa se lo había llevado el alcohol como excusa para entender mejor su conducta, y darle así un sentido. Incluso, ya puestos, el alcohol también le servía de excusa para aclarar por qué sus sentimientos se veían distorsionados agrandando sus sentimientos por su compañera de reparto y actual amiga. Y por qué no, asimismo era la excusa perfecta para explicar por qué seguía mirando la puerta como tonta. Sin embargo, no era la única que observa, durante toda la noche, dos personas en la barra no habían quitado los ojos de la interacción entre ellas. Simplemente, los dos hombres, habían entrado para tomar una cerveza, y relajarse. Simplemente estaban observando a dos mujeres bellas sonriendo y divirtiéndose en la mesa de billar. Mas no tan simple era distinguir entre las tenues luces amarillas que aquellas dos mujeres eran dos personajes conocidos, pero ellos lo hicieron. Alimentados por sus profesiones esperaron el mejor de los momentos, y este llegó propiciándoles la mejor de las fotos que tras el acecho de las horas podían imaginar. Iguales de sutiles que habían sido ante los ojos de las demás personas para no ser descubiertos, volvieron a serlo comenzando una conversación cualquiera carente de sentido para no levantar sospecha en el último instante. En ese mismo intervalo la actriz morena volvió al interior del Pub.

\- Me he dado cuenta que hemos bebido mucho – Lana decía al llegar donde Jennifer con total normalidad – Casi no puedo ni hablar, y menos prestar atención.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo.

\- ¿Retirada?

\- Después de ti – La actriz rubia indicó con su mano la salida.

El camino a su alojamiento respectivo fue rápido, y cómodo. Siguieron con las bromas del billar e incluso se prometieron otras partidas. La despedida se tiñó del mismo estilo, alguna broma, un recordatorio de cómo al día siguiente estarían en el rodaje, y una despedida con dos besos. Nada que hiciera conjeturar que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas.

Diferente fue cuando ambas actrices entraron en sus habitaciones, aún un poco ebrias por el alcohol les fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Y lo que antes asimilaban en la tranquilidad de la moderación cuando estaban juntas se fue matizando en puro desconcierto. ¿Qué había pasado?

Tras varias vueltas en la cama, Jennifer se levantó y cogió el ordenador. Quizás la autora estaría despierta, y quizás podría hablar un poco con ella. No para despejarse, eso sería imposible sino por el placer de hablar.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Y así es como María trata de salvar su pellejo! ;)  
Sí, se leer entre líneas. Y no sé si ignorarte :P  
p.d: Yo no entender que significar ligoteo... :P**

A unos metros, justo cuando los ojos de Lana se fueron cerrando su móvil sonó, se había olvidado apagarlo. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Paolo, pero en seguida desechó la idea. Entre algún que otro bostezo cogió el móvil, y comprobó que se trataba de su amiga por correspondencia. Al principio dudó en contestar, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Podría hablar un poco con ella, le apetecía. Y aún sentía los efectos del alcohol para poder dormir bien.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja... efectivamente.  
Antes tío y ahora que no me haces caso?... No se si me gusta hablar contigo.  
Postdata. No sabes lo que es ligar?**

Ambas mujere**s **miraron sus últimos mensajes. Efectivamente, habían intentado no darse el móvil, o por lo menos habían salvado el obstáculo de hacerlo por el momento. Por una parte Lana no tenía problema en dar su móvil personal, pocas personas lo tenían, pero algo le indicaba que su amiga no estaba tan dispuesta, quizás le había incomodado y no quería hacer leña del árbol caído insistiendo. Pero la realidad no era así, Jennifer quería dárselo, sin embargo, solo contaba con un número de móvil, y casi todo el mundo lo tenía. Si lo daba podía llegar a conocer quién estaba detrás de Patonaws, y por ahora, no quería eso.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Te gusta… No lo niegues… No te hagas la dura..**

**p.d: Es algo así como coquetear? :P  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Digamos que me gusta el riesgo ;)  
Postdata: Es algo así, pero menos inofensivo. Te expongo su significado: Conquistar a alguien para entablar una relación amorosa o sexual pasajera.**

Aún con su mente despejada de lo que había pasado en el Pub, basta decir que aquella conversación que estaban teniendo tenía una dificultad añadida, su estado. Por este motivo, los mensajes eran releídos varias veces, y las contestaciones tardaban en llegar. Sus dedos tenían vida propia, y la sensación de un poco de mareo entorpecía el hecho de escribir bien. Para que esto no pasase, y para evitar sospechas se tomaban su tiempo.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**uy! Que valiente :P  
p.d: Y donde esta lo inofensivo o.O?...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Postdata: Para mi coquetear es inofensivo mientras que ligar implica algo más.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**p.d: Y por qué querría yo ligar contigo sino te conozco, ni sé cómo eres físicamente :P  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja... yo lo tenía que decir para que no pareciera otra cosa :)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé qué asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Supongo que ya te quedaste mimida, así que dulce sueños. :)  
Preguntas para el desayuno teniendo en cuenta todo lo de arriba:  
1\. Que tal descansaste? Supongo que te acordarás de mi esta mañana, y no en el buen sentido.  
2\. Nunca hemos hablado del físico seriamente. Como me imaginas?  
Postdata. Buenos días!**

Efectivamente, Jennifer se había quedado dormida en la cama con el ordenador encima de ella. El efecto del alcohol y el cansancio de todo el día habían conseguido que el sueño le ganase.

Sin embargo, ese sueño no le duró mucho, a las pocas horas el despertador anunciaba la hora de levantarse. Así lo primero que hizo fue sacar a su ordenador de la hibernación automática y contestar al mensaje que tenía en la bandeja.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Eres muy maniática ehhh... :P.**

1\. Descanse muy bien, gracias por preguntar... Quien eres tú y por qué me escribes? ... :P... 2. Cierto :/... siendo así, entonces te daré la oportunidad de que tú te describas físicamente.  
Ya que no tengo ni idea de cómo puedes ser.  
p.d: Buenos días!

**p.d2: Qué tal amaneciste?**

Posteriormente, Jennifer se arregló lo más rápido que su resaca le dejó para ir a comprar una tarjeta nueva de teléfono, y de paso un teléfono que aguantase dos SIMs. No quería perder la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la escritora.

En la habitación de Lana también sonó el despertador, aunque este lo hizo una hora más tarde. Y cuando lo hizo fue arrojado contra el suelo. La actriz morena ya no recordaba lo que era el dolor en su cabeza, el malestar en su estómago, y esa sensación de sed instaurara en su boca. Ahora se acordaba de cada chupito y cerveza bebido. Como pudo, después de lamentarse encendió el ordenador y comprobó que su amiga ya estaba despierta. Sin perder tiempo leyó el mensaje y luego contestó.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Postdata: Buenos días!  
No, no es mucho pedir. Pero seguro que te haces una idea de cómo puedo ser... así que, tendrás que arriesgarte a describirme :)  
Postdata2. He descansado bien, aunque aseguro que podría seguir durmiendo.**

Los mensajes se fueron acaeciendo mientras que cada una seguía con su rutina antes de volver al rodaje.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**P.d: En serio que físicamente no tengo ni idea de cómo podrías ser ... alguna pista? :/.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Postdata: no pienso darte de una pista. :p**

**Postdata2. Qué utilizas para escribirme?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**p.d: eres muy mala... Una pista? Por ejemplo cómo es tu tonalidad de piel? Supongo que si tienes ascendencia latina puede ser un poco más morena que el blanco nuclear (Perdona si mi incultura te ha ofendido)  
p.d2: mis dedos :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ves cómo puedes averiguarlo? No es tan difícil. Y no, no me ofendió. Así que te confirmo que mi piel no tiene tonalidades nucleares.  
Postdata. Que graciosa :p un ordenador? Un móvil?**

**Postdata2: Creo que llegaré tarde al trabajo… Va siendo la hora de salir y aún me falta un siglo para vestirme o intentarlo.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Responsable... anotado en la lista *sarcasmo*  
p.d: Estatura?  
p.d2: lo sé, soy un encanto :3... :P... Depende del momento, pero normalmente intento el ordenador, es más fácil.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Me encanta tu sarcasmo :P *Ironía*  
No va así el juego ;p  
Postdata: Prueba de nuevo**

**Postdata2: Tienes pareja? (Creo que tardó en salir esta pregunta)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Postdata. Y como va?  
p.d2: No estoy para eso.. de momento ;)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**No estas para tener una pareja ahora? Por?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Todavía no encuentro a alguien que llame mi atención lo suficiente, como para perder mi soltería ;).(ni chico ni chica)  
p.d: :O... Me ignoras.. Eres muy cruel :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Haces bien :P No estés con alguien que no merezca la pena.  
Postdata: Ya llegamos a ese punto... soy cruel. :) No he ignorado la pregunta del juego al leer, aunque si en su contestación.  
Postdata2. Te consideras sincera?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Pero tampoco me cierro en lo sentimental... ;)  
P.d: Ya lo sé, pero no desperdiciaré la oportunidad de decírtelo :P Por otra parte -_- ... interesante lo del juego...:P**

**p.d2: En lo que puedo lo soy... Quieres preguntarme algo María?  
p.d3: lamento la tardanza al responder... Estaba intentando discutir con un chico en una tienda.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ahora soy yo la que me excuso por la tardanza... lo siento :(**

**Eres un poco voluble (Y no solo me refiero al cuore) ;)**

**Espero que no fuera una discusión muy fuerte.  
Volviendo a mi pregunta de sinceridad te la decía por dos cosas (espero que no te sentara mal, aunque por como la has contestado y añadiendo el María creo que sí). La primera cosa es porque me gusta la sinceridad por encima de todo; y por otro lado es una pregunta a la orden del día cuando hablas con una persona extraña y a veces existe desconfianza ( es lo que tiene internet).  
Postdata: Entonces hare más cosas crueles para que tengas más oportunidades ;)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**En serio?... creo que si..ummm. sí, definitivamente si soy voluble :P... aunque no es algo del cual sentirse orgullosa. (Por cierto, quién dice cuore hoy en día?)  
Perdón… Creí que lo dijiste por algo en concreto... Y tienes razón, sigo siendo una extraña... Eso lo resolveremos pronto ;).  
p.d: Quieres mí número aún?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Jaja.. q veces lo voluble es divertido (pero efectivamente, no te sientas orgullosa) ;) (Olvida lo del Cuore :( )  
Postdata: Esta coqueteando conmigo Señorita extraña? :p  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Te dejarías coquetear por una extraña? ;)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Depende de la extraña y del coqueteo  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Corrijo: Te dejarías coquetear por ESTA extraña?... **

**P.d: Que tipos de coqueteos hay?... esa me la perdi :P**

Jennifer miraba el móvil constantemente mientras iba al set. En su cuerpo debía correr aún el alcohol. Porque estaba coqueteando con la autora y no le importaba. Quería hacerlo, no sabía si era por experimentar o bien porque realmente le gustaba. Aunque suponía que ahora que podía tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella por móvil estas dudas serían resueltas tarde o temprano.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Postdata. Por?**

**Postdata2: Estoy valorándolo... hay muchos, los daban en clase de coqueteo avanzado.  
Si tardo en contestar es porque estoy en la ducha… Realmente llego tarde.**

Lana miró su reloj. Pero debía confesar que aquella conversación la estaba volviendo loca. Era la primera vez que coqueteaba tan abiertamente con otra mujer. Quizás aún estaba borracha y el que hablaba era el alcohol, o quizás aún estaba soñando, o quizás aquello era algo que desconocía que realmente deseaba en lo más profundo conocer.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**pufff... Me perdí esa clase.. Te importaría explicármelo? :P  
p.d: Sabes? Me gustaría conocer a María y a LanaHalfEvil.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ok.. Ya vas por el nivel uno y lo estás haciendo bien ;)  
Postdata. Sabes? De momento no me gustaría mezclar, aunque sea la misma persona. No sé si me explico. Quiero conocerte más allá de unas fotos o un nombre completo (No sé si te referías a eso). Simplemente nosotras.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Si lo estas considerando... no debo hacerlo nada mal... o si?  
p.d: entiendo, y me parece bien. Aunque no he de negar que muero de curiosidad por ello. Pero creo que yo tampoco quiero fotos u otra información que no sea saber cómo eres en personalidad (si te digo la verdad, no sé a qué me refería… Lo escribí sin pensarlo mucho… Solo como un deseo)**

Ambas mujeres respiraron después de mucho tiempo aguantando el aliento. Su relación avanzaba y también la necesidad de saber más, conocer que detrás de la línea no hay un robot, u otra persona que falseara una identidad. Con el paso del tiempo, sabían que una de las dos, o las dos querrían saber más. Por sus mentes habían pasado el tema de las fotos, o lo de decir otros datos personales que provocase que todo acabase revelándose. No sabían cómo, ni siquiera cuándo sería ese momento, pero sabían que, tarde o temprano, llegaría. Y ninguna de las dos quería mentir, ni perder lo que estaban forjando. Lo que querían, por el momento, era relacionarse y tener la suficiente confianza para contar toda la verdad. Y gracias a esta pequeña conversación improvisada estaban seguras que podrían hacerlo. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ahora solo era cuestion de arriesgarse, de conocerse.

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**De momento no ;)  
Postdata: Me alegra que coincidamos en esto. La mayoría de la gente, supongo, no lo hubieran entendido, o bien hubieran desconfiado de quién hay en el otro lado de la línea de la red.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**si! (saltito de alegría) ;)  
p.d: Quién da el número primero?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Hemos retrocedido al nivel 0 de coqueteo. :p  
Postdata: Segura que quieres que nos demos los móviles? No te vi muy convencida al principio.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**:O... :'(...  
Digamos que tenía un problema que ya fue solucionado… Y para que veas, no me importa darlo a mi primero… Al fin y al cabo tú me lo pediste.**

**P.d: Mi número es 555 9833 * Dame un toque antes de que me arrepienta, y bloquee cualquier número desconocido :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Segura? Aún puedo olvidarme del número y seguir por aquí.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Hazlo...  
jajaja...suena como la primera vez :P  
En serio hazlo, dame un toque.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**Ok. Dame 2 minutos.. Tengo el móvil encima de la mesa.  
Por cierto, hemos pasado al nivel 1 de coqueteo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé que asunto poner**

**Desde: Patonaws**

**Desde: LanaHalfEvil**

**ok. espero**

El nuevo teléfono de Jennifer sonó anunciando un número desconocido. Dejó sonar varios tonos hasta que en su pantalla se quedó el mensaje de llamada perdida. Nunca había tenido un nudo tan grande en la garganta. Segundos después ya había almacenado el teléfono con el nick de la escritora. Curiosamente Lana también había guardado el número de la rubia con su nick, y un minuto después, otro sonido diferente al acostumbrado sonaba en la habitación de la actriz morena, haciendo que mil mariposas volasen de nuevo por su estómago.

**Patonaws: Hola**

**13 de enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison– Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- Es solo una portada.

\- ¡No, no es solo una portada! – La voz grabe y cabreada de Jennifer rebotó en todas las paredes de aquel cuarto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido? Ya tienen sus números de teléfonos, así que dejaremos atrás (O no) los PM.**_  
_**Por otra parte, la relación de Lana y Jennifer esta cambiando, se siente más juntas y sus sentimientos están creciendo, pero... Os he dicho que me encanta ser mala? :P**_

_**Próxima actualización: Cigarrillos de Papel**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Buenas! He vuelto! :P**_

_**Lo primero es dar las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, comentaron o siguieron el final de Cigarrillos de Papel. Me dio mucha pena terminar la historia pero me alegro que os gustara.**_

_**Tengo dos noticias, la buena es que ahora que Cigarrillos terminó esta historia será actualizada de seguido, espero subir un capítulo todas las semanas. Y la mala es que mañana es lunes.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, la han hecho favorita, la siguen o la recomiendan.**_

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios que como siempre digo ayudan muchísimo: Guest , Guest, airamven , 15marday , MissMariFranco , Nicolle, Guest , aquarius7, CCMLectoraEscritora, kykyo-chan, Alexandra alucard, Darkhannock, Paolacch, LyzzSQ, Michii15, SKRowling, GreenApple86, Kiandre, Begobeni12, nena, LRG, ana, valexia26, Mery, SarahMisa, gencastrom09, ddzsanjuan, PrincesseMal, BeaS, Guest, AnitaQueen.**_

_**Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños Tami! Pásalo muy bien y espero que te guste mi regalo :***_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: LA MAGIA DE LOS MENSAJES**

**"Te conocí ayer y ya sé que te extrañaré el resto de mi vida" E.M.A**

**13 de enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison– Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- Es solo una portada.

\- ¡No, no es solo una portada! – La voz grabe y cabreada de Jennifer rebotó en todas las paredes de aquel cuarto.

En pos quedaba lo que había pasado a su despertar, y lo que vendría a su noche. Todo fue tapado por una fina capa de impotencia.

\- No te entiendo – La voz por teléfono de su hermano seguía siendo comprensiva independientemente de los altibajos que estaba sufriendo la actriz a medida que los minutos pasaban.

\- Esto lo cambia todo…. ¿No lo entiendes? – Sus palabras salieron ya no como enfado, más bien se tornaron en desanimo.

\- ¿Qué cambiará Jen?

\- Todo – con esta última palabra la actriz rubia colgó el móvil, ya le llamaría luego. Sabía que su hermano solo quería ayudarle, pero en esta ocasión no necesitaba ayuda, no necesitaba consuelo, ni frases de aliento ya formuladas. Esta vez necesitaba que el mundo se detuviese, y luego poder regresar a aquel día, en aquel Pub.

De nuevo miró la portada, se veía a Lana muy sonriente y detrás a ella muy pegada rodeándola con sus brazos. Lo que no mostraba la portada es que fue un instante, y ella no estaba abrazando a Lana, estaba enseñando a colocarse para saber golpear mejor; sin embargo, la perspectiva de la foto mostraba otra cosa muy diferente y como guinda un titular con letras bien grandes en dónde las especulaciones tomaban más fuerza "¿Algo más que compañeras?".

Jennifer se tiró sobre la cama intentando ahogar su impotencia en la almohada. ¿Y ahora qué pasaría? ¿Cómo tendría que actuar ante Lana? ¿Cómo actuaría Lana ante ella?

Un último suspiró fue abandonado en aquella postura dando paso a la decisión que había tomado tras muchas vueltas dadas. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un poco distancia. Y así lo hizo. Aquel día, y los días posteriores fueron un tormento, tenía la sensación de no ser ella, tenía la sensación de estar dividida en dos personalidades que pensaban de manera diferente. Por una parte deseaba poder hablar con su compañera de reparto como los días anteriores, pero por otro lado, marcado por la frialdad, huía de cualquier conversación y contacto. Ahora solo le importaba la autora, y su mundo. Mundo en el cual si podía ser ella. Sin fotos, ni rumores. Había encontrado una buena forma de escape, y una buena relación en la que sentirse segura. De momento, no quería enfrentarse con nada más.

Su comportamiento no tardó en hacerse notar en el set, incluso fuera de él. Sus apariciones eran escuetas, y siempre alejándose de imágenes que pudieran llevar a rumores. Tanto fue este cambio que Lana también lo notó. Notó como la actriz rubia se había alejado en aquellos pocos días. Ya no había miradas con cierta complicidad, ni siquiera hablaban cuando se encontraban en el rodaje. Y si lo hacían sus conversaciones estaban dotadas de monosílabos.

De un día para otro su relación había cambiado. Después de alguna que otra vuelta a todo, Lana podía entender muy bien que había pasado. Podía entender que aquella portada que había aparecido en algunas revistas de cotilleos había molestado a Jennifer. No era de buen gusto tener que hacer frente a este tipo de cosas. Aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Siempre había alguien que tergiversaba la información a su gusto. En este mundo siempre había rumores, y el secreto era pasar de ellos. Pero este secreto costaba seguirlo, tanto era así que a veces una se podía sumergir durante días en la negación, y en el enfado mismo. Por ese motivo, decidió darle un tiempo a su compañera de reparto. Dejarle que afrontara todo, que todo se calmase, y después intentar recobrar lo que tenían. Jennifer se había vuelto una parte muy importante de su vida. Es como si en cierto sentido los muros que siempre había tenido levantados se fueran bajando poco a poco.

De la mejor manera que pudo, Lana, se centró en escribir el quinto capítulo de la Teniente Mills. Esto le ayudaría de distracción. También, otro punto importante para su distracción y que le ayudó en estos días, fueron los mensajes que se fue escribiendo con su nueva amiga por correspondencia después de que en la noche del Pub se dieran los móviles. Su relación había cambiado bastante, y más después de aquella mañana del día 13 y aquella noche del día 14.

**12 de enero de 2014 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla– Ciudad de Vancouver**

El nuevo teléfono de Jennifer sonó anunciando un número desconocido. Dejó sonar varios tonos hasta que en su pantalla se quedó el mensaje de llamada perdida. Nunca había tenido un nudo tan grande en la garganta. Segundos después ya había almacenado el teléfono con el nick de la escritora. Curiosamente Lana también había guardado el número de la rubia con su nick, y un minuto después, otro sonido diferente al acostumbrado sonaba en la habitación de la actriz morena, haciendo que mil mariposas volasen de nuevo por su estómago.

**Patonaws: Hola**

**LanaHalfEvil ****Hola**

**Patonaws : Se hace raro hablar por aquí.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Si se hace :)Y más cuándo no sé cómo eres físicamente.**

**Patonaws: jajaja… Creo que es la magia de esto. Si te vale de consuelo yo tampoco sé cómo eres tú físicamente. :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: jajaja… Te contaré la verdadera razón por la que prefiero que no nos conozcamos físicamente… En realidad, no quiero que caigas prendida de mí :P**

**Patonaws****: En serio deberías trabajar sobre tu ego...Lo tienes muy alto :P… Creo que tan alto como tu crueldad… Por cierto, pase el siguiente nivel de coqueteo?**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Jaja… Quizás**

**Patonaws: Quizás?... Rectifico tu nivel de crueldad no tiene límites :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Estoy viendo hasta donde llegan tus ruegos**

**Patonaws : ****No son ruegos, son métodos poderoso de convencimiento :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Jaja… Ok.. Entonces quiero ver hasta dónde llegan**

**Patonaws: ****Es un reto?**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Tal vez**

**Patonaws: ****No sabe usted con quien se ha metido señorita María.**

**LanaHalfEvil****: :) ****Tendré que verlo. Ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo y supongo que hasta la noche no podré escribir. Nos leemos.**

**Patonaws: Tranquila, e****staré dándole vueltas al reto ... Además yo también tengo que trabajar un poco. Nos leemos.**

Lana había vuelto al trabajo con una gran sonrisa. No sabía por qué pero hablar con aquella extraña se estaba convirtiendo en su adicción. Se sentía libre con ella, sabía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, que no sería juzgada, incluso podía coquetear con una mujer, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Este pensamiento le llevó directa a enfocar su atención sin saber el por qué en Jennifer. Hoy no había coincidido en el set, ni se habían visto. Y se preguntaba si la actriz rubia tendría algo de resaca después de anoche. Por su mente, y como un relámpago, miles de imágenes empezaron a pasar. Imágenes de ellas dos bebiendo, hablando, brindando, haciendo bromas, o jugando al billar. Una sonrisa volvía a nacer con aquellos recuerdos. Recuerdos que la acompañaron en la mayoría del día que estuvo grabando hasta que por fin fue la hora de su último descanso. No le apetecía tomar algo, ni hablar con nadie, aún tenía síntomas de la bebida en su cuerpo. Así que se apartó un poco del movimiento del set y le mandó un mensaje de texto a su amiga por correspondencia.

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Toc toc**

La respuesta solo se hizo esperar unos minutos. Lo que no sabía Lana es que fueron los minutos exactos en que Jennifer la había estado buscando sin resultado, y que tras recibir el mensaje de la autora había decidido parar la búsqueda e irse a un parque cercano del set para poder hablar un rato.

**Patonaws : ****hola : ) Qué tal el trabajo? (Aún se me hace raro hablar por aquí)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Está yendo bien… Y el tuyo? (Y a mi)**

**Patonaws: Pasable ;) Pensaste en mi nivel de coqueteo :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Aún andas en el nivel 1 :P**

**Patonaws : P****ufff... eres una mujer difícil. No me daré por vencida **

**LanaHalfEvil : ****Jaja. Si soy difícil. Además me gusta jugar contigo :P**

**Patonaws: :(**

**LanaHalfEvil****: ****No me das lastima, recuerda que soy cruel**

**Patonaws: Cambiaré de tema… ****ummmm... cuando llega mi cheque? Sigo esperando :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****No te llegó el cheque? Puff...pues no sé qué habrá pasado**

**Patonaws : No, ****no me llegó... Segura que la tortuga era de confianza? Sabes? Solo tú pondrías a una tortuga como mensajera :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Los caracoles estaban ocupados :P Por cierto, ya por aquí no preguntas?**

**Patonaws: jajaja… ****sí que eres buena escogiendo mensajeros… Espero que no seas así en todo :P Ya sabes que no se me da muy bien preguntar.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Tómalo como una terapia :P Además n****o me importa lo que pongas… Las preguntas, aun, no son difíciles**

**Patonaws : ****ok, escribiré lo primero que se me venga a la mente. Contenta?**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Bueno, hemos superado la primera parte de la terapia. Espero tu pregunta...**

**Patonaws : Tienes pareja? Tú me lo preguntaste a mí, pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Si, tengo pareja.**

Hubo unos minutos en el que ninguna de las dos actrices escribió. Tanto la pregunta un tanto improvisada como la respuesta un tanto rápida hicieron que ambas necesitaran un tiempo para procesar lo que había ocurrido. Lana se encontraba exhalando todo el aire que había contenido escribiendo la respuesta, el por qué aún no estaba claro. Y Jennifer estaba leyendo una y otra vez la respuesta. En cierto sentido no es que se hubiera hecho ilusiones, aún estaba intentando descubrir si realmente le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Debía parar su coqueteo? ¿Debía poner un límite con aquella persona? ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora? Tenía una sensación extraña que no sabía muy bien como describirla. Sensación que minutos después fue encubierta con otro mensaje hacia la autora ignorando por completo la respuesta, que no pasó desapercibida para Lana, pero que tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

**Patonaws: Ahora me entró la curiosidad de saber cómo eres físicamente. Y no, no me refiero a ver una foto… Sino una descripción corta para hacerme una imagen de a quién escribo. Una vez casi lo conseguimos, nos quedamos en el tono de piel :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Descripción corta: Morena de ojos oscuros…**

**Patonaws: Wow … Creo que con esa descripción me enamoré**

**LanaHalfEvil: Oye, es difícil decirte por aquí lo maravillosa (Físicamente hablando) que soy… Y si te envío una foto te enamoraría.**

**Patonaws : ****En serio, baja al ego.. :P Además… Quién dijo que me pudiese enamorar?**

**LanaHalfEvil****: jajaja… Dame tiempo**

Jennifer encontró la respuesta varios mensajes después. Quería seguir conociendo a aquella mujer, y si no le importaba coquetear, a ella tampoco. Además, aquello era un simple coqueteo. Nada más. O ¿Acaso sentía algo más?

**Patonaws: ****Que sucede si te doy tiempo? :/**

Lana se golpeó en la frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Primero le dice que tiene pareja y luego vuelve a coquetear? No podía entender su comportamiento, pero en eso consistía su relación, en no tener que entenderlo, en ser ella misma sin razones. Volvió a exhalar, y sacudió varias veces su cabeza. Era cierto que no sabía lo que hacía, sin embargo, algo le impedía cambiar su conducta inusual.

**LanaHalfEvil**** (Se me permite coquetear?)**

**Patonaws : S****e te permite todo... estamos en confianza o no? ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Entonces tengo tiempo para demostrarte lo que puede suceder.**

**Patonaws: Y ****qué crees que podría suceder? Para bien o para mal?**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Eso es signo de ser cotilla :P Siempre para bien**

**Patonaws:**** Se me pegó lo de cotilla, llevo mucho charlando contigo... simplemente se me pegó :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: **** jaja… Que otras cosas se te han pegado?**

**Patonaws . No sé**

**LanaHalfEvil: **** Espero que no se te pegue lo del ego :P**

**Patonaws : ****jaja… Yo también espero eso :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: S****uficiente es que una de las dos ya lo tenga subido… No crees?**

**Patonaws : C****laro... Y si quieres yo seré la que te baje el ego :P**

El teléfono de Lana sonó evitando que pudiera contestar al último mensaje. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de su amiga Martha. Dudó por un segundo si coger el teléfono. Pero se dio cuenta que sería un error no hacerlo. Su amiga era bastante insistente cuando quería.

\- Buenas tardes

\- Buenas tardes Lana – El tono de Martha denotaba cierto nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- Voy a matar a mi prometida… Definitivamente me está volviendo loca… Y yo no puedo más, y tú no estás aquí… Y yo… Quiero matarla…

\- Tranquila… Ya os queda poquito para casaros – Lana intentó tranquilizar a su amiga. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no le pasaba nada, le encantaba hacerse la víctima.

\- ¿El matrimonio quita las ganas de matar?

\- No, pero creo que lo hace más legal.

\- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi ¿Tú qué tal? – El tono de Martha, en esta ocasión, había pasado del nerviosismo al interés.- ¿Aburrida?

\- No, la verdad es que no.

\- ¿No? – Y ahora pasaba del interés a la confusión- ¿Y eso? ¿Fue tu novio a verte? Normalmente los primeros días suelen ser un coñazo.

\- Pues este año la cosa ha cambiado – Lana siguió hablando – No vino Paolo aún. Pero me llevo muy bien con Jennifer… Incluso anoche salimos a tomar unas copas. Además estoy escribiendo, y… - La actriz morena se pensó si contarle lo de su amiga por correspondencia, pero después predijo muchas más preguntas que no estaría dispuesta a contestar – este año nos conocemos un poco mejor todos, y el ambiente en el set es agradable.

\- ¿Creí que te referías a una aventura tórrida con alguien? – y de nuevo de la confusión al sarcasmo.

\- Lo siento, pero dile a tu imaginación que no hay aventura que contarte.

\- No te preocupes… Ella ya te conoce… Y sabe que tú ni siquiera coquetearías Sor Lana.

\- Te sorprenderías – Hasta Lana estaba sorprendida de sí misma. Aún era algo que se le escapaba a su razonamiento.

\- Ya te digo… Bueno he de irme para descansar, mañana deberé probar 20 tartas para no elegir ninguna…- Se escuchó un bufido por el móvil – Ah! Y no hagas nada que yo no haría… Es decir, por si no pillas la indirecta… Vive un poco

\- La he pillado… Ciao, y saludos por ahí.

\- Ciao.

Lana colgó el teléfono dándose cuenta de algo, con su amiga por correspondencia era capaz de mostrar la cara que no mostraba a nadie, y eso, en el fondo, le gustaba. Las dudas golpeaban su mente intentando decidir cómo debía seguir actuando. Sin embargo, las ganas de seguir hablando le quitaron cualquier vacilación que tuviera en ese instante.

**LanaHalfEvil: Perdón, estaba hablando con una amiga sobre una boda.**

**Patonaws: N****o te iras a casar tú , verdad?.. Porque si es así, me tendré que ir a impedirlo :P**

**LanaHalfEvil:**** jajaja.. No, no me caso yo. Y por qué habrías que impedirla?**

**Patonaws: ****ufff.. me siento mejor :) Pues porque no quisiera que te casaras sin haberme conocido antes :P**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Jaja Eso es un coqueteo?**

**Patonaws: **** Se me permite hacerlo? **

**LanaHalfEvil**** Depende. Aun estas en el nivel uno.**

**Patonaws : C****uantos niveles tengo que pasar para poder coquetearte?**

**LanaHalfEvil ****Aun me lo estoy pensando.. Pero vas bien**

Jennifer miró su reloj. Aunque le encantaba seguir con aquella conversación también le apetecía encontrar a Lana y poder conversar con ella, aunque fueran unos minutos antes de acudir a una reunión con su representante.

**Patonaws: jajaja… Me alegra saberlo… Por cierto, debo irme. T****e escribo en una horas!**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Debo ponerme celosa?**

Lana no obtuvo contestación hasta tres horas después. Este tiempo le vino bien para terminar de trabajar, llegar a casa, relajarse un poco y poder escribir. Todo con un ritmo muy sosegado. Muy diferente fueron estas tres mismas horas para Jennifer quién no paró. Primero se fue del set sin poder encontrar a Lana, y luego se tuvo que tragar una reunión bastante aburrida sobre su futuro. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder escribir a la autora, y eso hizo antes de acomodarse y ponerse una película de fondo. Era tarde, pero necesitaba desconectar un poco.

**Patonaws: P****or qué tendrías que ponerte celosa? o de quién? :/**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Jaja, es broma.. Es por tenerme abandonada. Pero me ha valido para escribir un poco.. Por cierto, hola!**

**Patonaws : ****que mal :P yo que quería ponerme interesante :P Qué escribiste? Por cierto, hola!**

**LanaHalfEvil : ****Perdona no entendí tu mensaje entonces... repetimos? Debo ponerme celosa?**

**Patonaws : P****or qué celosa? :/ **

**LanaHalfEvil**** Por todo aquel que te quite el tiempo para escribirme.**

**Patonaws : ****si te sirve de algo solo te diré, que eres la única a la que espero para escribirle.**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Puede que sirva…Respondiendo a tu pregunta escribí la Teniente Mills.**

**Patonaws : Qué tal lo llevas?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Pues la verdad es que últimamente no me cuesta escribir mucho. Parece que las palabras salen solas.**

**Patonaws: Puede que yo sea tu inspiración. :P**

Lana miró su reloj. Eran ya cerca de las once de la noche. El tiempo pasaba volando.

**LanaHalfEvil: jajajaja… Puede… Por cierto, ya es tarde… Estas cansada? Quieres irte a dormir?**

**Patonaws : No, la verdad es que no estoy muy cansada… Y aún no bostezo… Puede que sea hasta interesante hablar contigo…**

**LanaHalfEvil: jajaja… ****Ok.. entonces puedo abusar de ti?**

**Patonaws: S****oy toda tuya esta noche... Bueno, en realidad estoy viendo una película.**

**LanaHalfEvil****: Jaja. Toda mia?... Mmm… Interesante… Qué peli es? Te está gustando?**

**Patonaws T****oda tuya ;) Por cierto...Ya que hemos hablado de tu fic, cuándo actualizas? Una peli de acción de cuyo título no me acuerdo. Y no, no me está gustando… Además ya está por finalizar.**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Cuando cierta señorita me deje de molestar**

**Patonaws: :(**** ... quien es esa ? Debería matarla por hacer eso :P**

**LanaHalfEvil:**** Pufff... una pesada… Así que deberías**

**Patonaws : ****ya! si es tan pesada solo deberías de ignorarla :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Le estoy dando una oportunidad de que me sorprenda**

**Patonaws: S****eguro que lo está intentando...No deberías ser tan dura con ella**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Es que.. no sé.. veo su "esfuerzo" pero no sé. Que debería hacer?**

Jennifer levantó la mirada hacia la película. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Realmente no estaba prestando atención. Solo estaba mirando a su teléfono como si este fuera mágico y cada vez que lo hiciera hubiera un mensaje de la autora. Pero no era así. De hecho, en los últimos minutos los mensajes habían cesado en cuanto a tiempo. Lo que ella no sabía era que en la otra línea la morena estaba indecisa en qué hacer, cómo seguir cada conversación. Leía todo mil veces, escribía y borraba. Se debatía entre dejarse llevar o utilizar la razón. Necesitaba alguna señal que le indicara qué hacer.

**Patonaws: H****az lo que creas más conveniente...Es tu decisión ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Y ya está?**

**Patonaws : Q****ue más quieres que te diga? Tus pensamientos y decisiones solo la manejas tú**

**LanaHalfEvil. ****No hay ruegos ni suplicas? Unas lagrimitas?**

Aquella última conversación, aquellas últimas frases le estaban volviendo loca. ¿Qué debía hacer con una persona que tenía pareja? Parecían que seguían igual. Pero algo en su mente había cambiado. Ahora Jennifer se pensaba todo dos veces, borraba y escribía, escribía y borraba.

**Patonaws: ****;) ... También tengo limites**

Y ciertamente tenía sus límites. Los estaba empezando a conocer. Pero estos límites eran por fin aceptar que aquella extraña le gustaba. Solo había tenido aquel sentimiento o lo que fuera por su compañera de reparto. Sin embargo, esto era algo diferente. Quizás fuera porque no se conocían, o quizás fuera porque estaba hablando con una mujer que también le gustaban las mujeres, y la posibilidad de que algo podría ocurrir. No obstante ¿Quería que ocurriese algo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

**LanaHalfEvil: ****ok... pues tendré que darle una oportunidad a la señorita**

**Patonaws: ****jaja... Sabes por qué no gustó la peli? No le estaba poniendo atención.**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Y eso? Tenías otra cosa mejor a la vista?**

**Patonaws ****No en la vista... sino en la cabeza. No puse atención en la peli, porque estoy pendiente del móvil. Y los minutos se me hacen eternos cuando no hablamos.**

Ambas mujeres miraron sus móviles. Aquello más que un mensaje era la brisa que antecede o bien a una gran tormenta, o bien a una hermosa puesta de sol sin nubes en el horizonte. Jennifer había decidido dar un paso más. ¿El motivo? Ninguno en especial, solo el hecho de que aquello le estaba volviendo loca. Todo lo que le estaba pasando en las últimas semanas le estaba volviendo loca. Por su parte Lana se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos leyendo el mensaje, y pensando que debía cortar ya todo, sin embargo ¿A quién quería engañar? A ella le estaba pasando lo mismo. Cada vez que su móvil tintineaba con aquel sonido tan característico una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Cada palabra de su amiga era aguardada con impaciencia. Sentía nervios que había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo. Además quería seguir conociendo mejor a aquella persona, no sabía la causa, y de momento, tampoco le importaba. Así que decidió desviar un poco el tema para no cargar demasiado el ambiente.

**LanaHalfEvil**** ::P Ciertamente eres una maestra del peloterismo**

**Patonaws : ****pediste sinceridad y te la estoy dando...ahora si no me crees... tratare de no incomodarte con comentarios así. Tú te lo pierdes :)**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Me encanta que seas sincera y me gustan estos comentarios, pero también me gusta picarte :P**

**Patonaws: P****ufff... es una costumbre que no se te quitara... cierto? :P pero porque te la tomas conmigo? :( Yo no hice nada :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: **** Cierto. Porque me gusta cómo te pones cuando lo hago**

**Patonaws: Y**** según tu como me pongo?**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Increíblemente picada… Como andas de tu sueño?**

**Patonaws: ****bien... no siento mucho sueño. Ya me estas echando? :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****No, sabes que me gusta hablar contigo**

**Patonaws: A**** mí también me gusta hablar contigo.. Aunque te guste picarme constantemente :P Hazme preguntas... vale?**

**LanaHalfEvil:**** Es lo divertido… Picarte… Y ese cambio?**

**Patonaws: No ****sé… Es que extraño tus preguntas**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Eres masoquista?**

**Patonaws Si estoy pidiendo tus preguntas es que si ****lo soy, un poquito :P**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Jaja.. Entonces...como quiero seguir con tu terapia y teniendo en cuenta que eres masoquista... te toca preguntar a ti**

**Patonaws : Confirmado… ****sí que eres cruel.. jaja**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Y eso te gusta de mí.. reconócelo**

**Patonaws: C****uando dije que me gustaras? :/**

**LanaHalfEvil**** He dicho que eso te gusta.. no que yo te gusto :P**

**Patonaws : S****é leer entre líneas.. lo olvidas? :P**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Jajaja… Me ganaste… Cómo eres físicamente?**

**Patonaws : Descripción breve: Rubia y ojos claros **

**LanaHalfEvi: Wow… Con esa descripción no me queda otra que hacer la siguiente pregunta: Te sueles fijar en las morenas en una discoteca o Pub? **

**Patonaws: ****jajaja… Sí, me suelo fijar últimamente en las mujeres morenas y preciosas :P**

**LanaHalfEvil****: Si no fuera hermosa, pero si resultona. Te fijarías en mi?**

**Patonaws: P****ufff... me metí en un lio… si, me fijaría en ti...Creo más en esa mujer que tiene algo que en la belleza.**

**LanaHalfEvil ****Me entrarias? **

**Patonaws : S****i lo haria... **

**LanaHalfEvil**** Puedo preguntar como?**

**Patonaws : E****stas picándome de nuevo? :/**

**LanaHalfEvil**** No..Por? Puedes no contestar… Era solo curiosidad.**

**Patonaws S****oy un tanto tímida María (aunque contigo no lo parezca). No creo que me acercara, digamos que es un mundo nuevo para mí :P pero sí que te lanzaría muchas miradas**

**LanaHalfEvil**** : Así que eres más que te liguen que ligar? No te preocupes, yo también soy nueva, pero si yo viera en una discoteca a una rubia mirándome al final de la noche seria yo la que te buscaría :P**

**Patonaws: jajaja… Soy más que me liguen****... y si me buscaras, en serio que no querrías dejarme ir... cuando me conocen a fondo, soy un encanto :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: j****aja.. Encanto?**

**Patonaws : ****tú eras la que decía mucho "encantada"... y si soy un encanto :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Y tendré que descubrir si eres un encanto…**

**Patonaws: Ahora sí que el sueño se está apoderando de mi…**

La conversación en horas posteriores había entrado en una dinámica totalmente diferente a la que estaban acostumbradas. Sus palabras salían sin ser pensadas. Llevadas por el momento, por sus miles de dudas actuaban de forma desinhibida, actuaban movidas por los sentimientos, y las ganas de explorar. Lo que pensaba lo decían. Si ambas creyesen en los cuentos aquel momento estaba totalmente hechizado gobernado por impulsos y defendido por el atractivo de la noche. Las fluctuaciones ya vendrían de vuelta al día siguiente de la mano de la razón, o tal vez no.

**LanaHalfEvil: Ya te vas a dormir?**

**Patonaws : Si :( Se que ****dormir está sobrevalorado para ti… Pero mis ojos no opinan lo mismo :P**

**LanaHalfEvil**** No eras mía esta noche?**

**Patonaws : jajaja E****s que ya son las 4 a.m y técnicamente, en breve amanecerá, y ya no será de noche.**

**LanaHalfEvil:**** Mejor.. Así puedes decir que pasaste la noche conmigo :P**

**Patonaws Y****a le gustaría eso, señorita :P Si te hace sentir bien, pues lo diré... me gustó mucho pasar la noche con usted :)**

**LanaHalfEvil**** : Ves?.. Tú también me picas. Y no, no hemos pasado la noche, aun no salió el sol :P Algún día te hare pasar todo una noche conmigo ;)**

**Patonaws: E****staré esperando ese día ;) Ahora si te dejo extraña.**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Eso me lo tendrás que decir tú**

**Patonaws ****ok... entonces mañana si lo haremos.. Es una promesa ;) Buenas noches!**

**LanaHalfEvil: Un momento. ****Mañana quieres pasar la noche?**

**Patonaws: ****creí que fui lo bastante clara ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil**** Es una cita? Esta usted coqueteando?**

¿Qué había pasado en menos de quince minutos? Lana se quedó aguardando el mensaje de confirmación, pero este no llegó. Así que supuso que su amiga se había quedado dormida.

Al rato de su espera escribió su último mensaje deseándola dulces sueños y se quedó tumbada mirando el techo. Mañana esperaría su contestación, sino moría de nervios antes porque en su mente ya solo había una pregunta venciendo a las demás ¿Le habían pedido una cita?

**15 de enero de 2014 – Alojamiento de Jennifer Morrison– Ciudad de Vancouver**

Jennifer dejó el ordenador con la actualización de la Teniente Mills abierta.

Había devorado el capítulo en minutos y aún quería más. Estaba a punto de escribirle un mensaje a la autora cuando en su puerta sonó un ruido seco. Miró su reloj, estaban a punto de dar las doce, ya era demasiado tarde para ser alguien del trabajo. Así que se acercó extrañada a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Después de unos segundos de confusión terminó por abrir la puerta completamente.

\- ¿Lana?

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Qué tal este capítulo? Os gusto la parte de los mensajes? Creéis que tendrán una cita? Mejor dicho, saben lo que es una cita? Por qué Lana está en la puerta de Jennifer tan tarde?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Buenas! Espero que la semana haya ido bien.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los que siguen esta historia, la leen, la han hecho su favorita, o la recomiendan.**_

_**Gracias por vuestros comentarios: Guest, Inquisition Vlad, neferaiomega , dibarbaran, Darkhannock, Guest, 90LucyPL90, Mery, valexia26, MissMariFranco, ddzsanjuan, aquarius7, Michii15 , tamii, GreenApple86, Paolacch , Guest, AnitaQueen, LyzzSQ, Annie GCP, kykyo-chan, SKRowling, yara sosa, , CCMLectoraEscritora, begobeni12, franchiulla, Guest, PrincesseMal, MirenCat, BeaS**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: ¿LA CITA?**

**"Hay muchas cosas que temer en este mundo, pero nuestros miedos nada tienen que ver con horribles máscaras, con arañas de plástico o con monstruos artificiales. No, son nuestros pensamientos los que más nos aterran… ¿y si se arrepiente de su decisión? ¿y si de verdad es infeliz? ¿y si la posibilidad de un amor ha pasado para siempre?. Y como podemos superar esos pensamientos tan terribles, recordando siempre que aquello que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes". (Desperate Housewives)**

**13 de enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison– Ciudad de Vancouver**

Jennifer abrió lentamente los ojos. Al principio le costó un poco situarse, aquella no era su lámpara habitual. Miró hacia la ventana. Tampoco era el gran ventanal de su casa de Los Ángeles. Bajo la mirada para ver la cama, y su posición. Estaba tumbada boca arriba media tapada y tenía el móvil en la mano. Fue en este momento que echó mano de su recuerdo. Se había quedado dormida después de intentar mandarle a la autora un último mensaje de buenas noches, y no poder. Luego se había golpeado la cabeza cuando había recordado que le había pedido una cita ¿Ella pidiendo una cita? ¿Una cita a una mujer, desconocida y con pareja? Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. Además, ¿Y cómo se hace una cita por mensaje? Cogió su almohada e intentó ahogarse con ella. Pero luego volvió a una de las primeras evocaciones de aquella mañana: No pudo enviar el mensaje de despedida. El motivo fue tan simple como que se había quedado sin saldo, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era recargar, o coger un plan para mensajes. Si seguían a este ritmo, por muy famosa que fuera, acabaría arruinándose.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y se dirigió a una tienda de telefonía que había buscado en internet minutos atrás. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer tiempo extra desayunando en una cafetería cercana. Aún era bastante pronto. En todo este tiempo las preguntas se fueron amontonando casi en forma de pirámide. ¿Qué estaba haciendo coqueteando con una mujer? Mejor dicho ¿Qué estaba haciendo coqueteando con una mujer con pareja? ¿Qué pretendía pidiendo una cita? ¿Estaba preparada? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Y si pasaba algo de verdad? Y por un momento se dio cuenta. Ella era famosa. En serio ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo?

Fue en este preciso instante en el que estuvo a punto de no recargar. De volver a su alojamiento, y olvidarse de todo. De no complicarse la vida. Pero hizo todo lo contrario a su pensamiento. Recargó su móvil, adquirió una tarifa de mensajes y envió el primer mensaje de camino a su habitación.

**Patonaws: Ya me levante. Perdón, ayer se me acabó el saldo. Buenos días!**** Que tal descansaste?**

El móvil de Lana sonó al instante. Ya llevaba varias horas despierta. De hecho, no había dormido muy bien en toda la noche. ¿Aquella extraña le había pedido una cita? ¿Había pasado el límite del coqueteo? ¿Quería pasar dicho límite? ¿Estaba preparada? ¿Qué pasaba con Paolo? ¿Y con sus sentimientos? ¿Debía poner punto y final a este tipo de cosas? ¿Qué pasaría si aquella persona se enteraba de quién era ella? Todas estas preguntas y muchas más hervían en su mente a cada segundo. Podía terminar con todo en un momento, el problema es que no sabía el motivo, pero no podía**.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Buenos días! Descanse bien gracias... Qué tal va el día?**

**Patonaws: Casi empezándolo. Digamos que no dormí bien.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Problemas de sueño? No te conviertas en una persona como yo**

**Patonaws: Sexy y guapa? (Según me han comentado)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Si...y se te olvida divertida y con encanto**

**Patonaws: entonces seguiré sin dormir :P (En serio, debería dejar de decir esas cosas... no es bueno si quiero mantener bajo tu ego )**

**LanaHalfEvil : Lo estas manteniendo genial. Mi ego te lo agradece**

**Patonaws: Eres muy presumida :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: En serio, gracias… Me tienes en un pedestal :P**

**Patonaws: puff .. jaja :P No tienes remedio.**

Llevaban casi una hora hablando, y aún no había salido el tema de la cita. Podía sentir perfectamente como los nervios galopaban por todo su ser. Y aquello a Lana esto le estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Por qué estaba así? Ella tenía pareja a la que quería. ¿Quería aquella cita? Podría haber dejado pasar el tiempo, escribir más mensajes y no preguntar. Sin embargo, la idea de una cita le embelesaba como si se tratase de la fuerza de la gravedad del sol atrayendo a la tierra.

**LanaHalfEvil: Mi ego también me pregunta por una tal cita.**

**Patonaws: pensé que lo olvidaste**

**LanaHalfEvil: Querías que lo hiciera? Puedo hacerlo Cita?.. Qué cita? Hoy trabajas?**

¿Quería olvidar esa cita? Podría seguir hablando del trabajo y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero su interés por aquella mujer desconocida era superior a la razón. Incluso superior a la idea de que aquella persona tenía pareja, o que ella era famosa. De todas formas, por qué darle más vueltas, tan solo hablarían como en los PM escondiendo un poco de coqueteo.

**Patonaws: No.. pero pensé que lo hiciste :P Y contestando a tu pregunta hoy trabajo :( Tengo que salir fuera de la ciudad en la mañana por temas de trabajo, según me dijeron ayer.**

**LanaHalfEvil: No paras… Ten cuidado (Parezco tu madre :P )**

**Patonaws: Sinceramente, agradezco que no lo seas... Estaría cometiendo incesto :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: por? Aun no he hecho nada… Que yo sepa :P**

**Patonaws: No es necesario hacerlo... basta con pensarlo ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Has pensado en algo?**

Después de una noche en vela, ahora, llegado a este punto diez horas después, ambas mujeres suspiraron a la vez. Ninguna tenía claro que estaban haciendo, si era lo correcto o lo incorrecto, era como si la realidad fuera disipada por aquella situación en la que estaban ellas dos solas. Se olvidaban de todo, y daban rienda suelta a ese deseo aun sin explorar. Lo excitante, lo novedoso, cada pensamiento, cada sensación estaba envuelto en el olvido de aquel mundo al que cada una pertenecía.

**Patonaws: ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Puedo preguntar el que?**

**Patonaws: no puedes señorita cotilla :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Por?**

**Patonaws: porque eres muy cotilla:P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Y? **

**Patonaws: Lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos instantes es dejarte con la curiosidad**

**LanaHalfEvil: Jajaja… Sabes que no se me olvidara, verdad?**

**Patonaws: lo sé.. Pero sabes que no te lo diré por ahora, verdad?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Cuál es el motivo?**

**Patonaws: No eres la única a la que le gusta picar :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Mmm... Eso te puede salir muy caro**

**Patonaws: te dije que soy un tanto masoquista... :P **

**LanaHalfEvil: Cambiando de tema…Mmmm… Me vas a decir en que pensaste? :P**

**Patonaws: No señorita**

**LanaHalfEvil: Puedo hacer algo para qué cambies de opinión?**

**Patonaws: No.. No puedes hacer nada :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Bueno... seguiré insistiendo**

**Patonaws: como dijiste alguna vez.. Quiero ver hasta conde llegan tus ruegos ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: jajaja… No me cites**

**Patonaws: me gusta devolvertela con las mismas palabras :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Este es el típico momento en el que yo vuelvo a hablar de… Una posible cita?**

**Patonaws: Si, me parece que es el momento perfecto.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Sobre las 10 de la noche, quieres quedar conmigo?**

**Patonaws: Estaría encantada de quedar contigo :) y recuerda que pasare la noche contigo. Por cierto, no era yo quién pidió la cita al principio.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Tú misma lo has dicho… Al principio.**

**Patonaws: Esta bien… Púes tú la organizas y tú me recoges en casa ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: jajaja… Trato hecho! Sabes? Aún se sigue haciendo muy raro hablar contigo por aquí. Y más que vayamos a tener una cita… A ti no se te hace raro tener una cita? Soy la única? **

**Patonaws: María, estoy hablando con una extraña que conocí en internet y que, no sé por qué, confió en ella... que más raro que eso? Una cita? Solo es la guinda de esta locura :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Primero, extraña pero increíblemente encantadora. Segundo, locura? Yo lo veía desde la perspectiva de completamente normal :P**

** Patonaws: se te olvida lo sexy :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Daba por hecho lo de sexy ;)**

**Patonaws: Algo me dice que te estás echando para atrás. **

**LanaHalfEvil: Oye...solo dije que es extraño**

**Patonaws: Sí te echas para atrás lo entiendo… Pero también quiero que seas consciente que esta seria tu única oportunidad de pasar la noche conmigo… Está en tus manos María. Qué quieres?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Soy consciente que en este momento no me gustaría ser tu madre... seria incestuoso…Responde eso a tu pregunta?**

**Patonaws: si, pero me formula otra pregunta... que estás pensando en estos momentos?**

**LanaHalfEvil: No puedo decírtelo**

**Patonaws: por qué?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Porque quiero ver hasta donde estas dispuesta a rogar**

**Patonaws: jajaja… sabes que no haré eso :P . Pregunta, si tuvieras la oportunidad de pasar conmigo una noche(real), sería solo polvo de una noche?**

**LanaHalfEvil: En la cita te respondo :P**

Un segundo después de leer esto la puerta de Jennifer sonó. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi tenía que estar saliendo de allí para ir a un acto de promoción. Tomó lo primero que pudo para taparse un poco y abrió la puerta. Se trataba de su representante Smith. Este sin pedir permiso entró con una revista en la mano, la cual iba meneando como si apartara moscas imaginarias sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Debo saber algo Morrison? – Su voz era juiciosa.

\- No entiendo… Por cierto, buenos días.- dijo la actriz rubia señalando una silla de aquel salón improvisado.

Smith, sin hacer casó a la indicaciones de Jennifer, le enseño la portada de la revista que portaba en la mano, y le señaló la esquina inferior donde se veía una imagen de ella con Lana en posición inexplicablemente juntas. Para aumentar con la rumorología, el titular de la foto insinuaba que podía haber algo más que un simple compañerismo entre las dos actrices.

Jennifer notó como sus pulsaciones aumentaron en aquel mismo instante. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquella imagen mientras que su mente empezó a procesar todo de manera rápida. Aquella noche, la revista, lo que bebieron, sus juegos, sus risas, lo que ella sintió ¿Por qué la gente hacia eso? Llevaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, y sabía de sobra que esto pasaba muy a menudo. Los rumores, las especulaciones, los comentarios sobre su vida, el análisis de cómo viste, qué come. Pero esto era diferente, esto era muy diferente.

\- No debes saber nada… Y aun así es mi vida privada.- Jennifer quiso controlar el tono de voz, pero no puedo, este salió más elevado indicando de que aquella conversación no era un conversación convencional.

\- Te equivocas Morrison, ahora estas en una serie exitosa, y eres un personaje público con unos fans, y personas que te observan. Tú vida, lo lamento, no es tan privada. – Smith se volvió hacia la puerta. No quería saber nada. Solo le quería dejar claro a la actriz en la situación en la que se estaba moviendo. Ciertamente él no era quién para hablarle de su vida sentimental, no lo había hecho nunca, pero tenía que tener claro que había ciertos escándalos, por así decirlo, que le podían perjudicar. Lana no solo era una mujer, sino que también tenía pareja. – Te espero en media hora, no tardes.

\- Tranquilo.

Jennifer oyó como la puerta se cerró a los pocos segundos. Seguidamente, se puso a dar vueltas sin sentido. Solo eran dos amigas divirtiéndose. ¿Por qué la gente era capaz de meterse así en la vida de los demás? ¿Por qué la gente no sabía dónde se encontraba el límite de la privacidad? No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué era tan importante su orientación? Su pensamiento fue claro hasta que el nombre de Lana planeó sobre él. ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Lo tomaría bien o a mal? Seguramente se alejaría. Nadie quiere habladurías sobre su cabeza. Ella tenía su pareja y seguro que esto le podía perjudicar. Todo había acabado. Sus propios miedos se fueron apoderando de una reflexión basaba en la racionalidad para dar paso a una reflexión basada en supuesto. No estaba segura de nada, y lo único que veía era un futuro muy oscuro.

En su lucha interna, se acordó de lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción. Había quedado en la noche con la autora. Pero, siendo sinceros, no tenía ganas de nada. Solo quería meterse en su cama e intentar tener dormir hasta que todo se hubiese solucionado. Pero, ¿Realmente era un problema que necesitaba tener solución? ¿Realmente era un problema?

Cogió su móvil y lamentándolo mucho le escribió a la autora con una mala noticia:

**Patonaws: Perdón por mi ausencia pero me ha surgido algo, y he de solucionarlo. Lo que significa que también tengo que cancelar la cita de hoy :(**

**LanaHalfEvil: No te preocupes… Todo bien?**

**Patonaws: Si, todo bien. Te voy escribiendo a lo largo del día. Cuídate! ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil : Me dejas más tranquila. Cuídate tú también.**

Jennifer dejó el móvil por un segundo encima de la mesa, para segundos después volver a cogerlo. Miró de nuevo la portada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pasado, y no se le ocurrió otra persona mejor que su hermano.

**14 de enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison– Ciudad de Vancouver**

Jennifer llevaba dos días ausente de todo. Ir al trabajo era un suplicio, veía a Lana, y veía como esta quería acercarse, y ella terminaba por alejarse. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que tan solo era una portada, un chisme sin importancia. Pero a veces, una pequeña gota puede derramar cualquier vaso por grande que fuera.

Se tiró sobre la cama y miró su reloj. Aún quedaba 15 minutos para la cita. Así que decidió hacer un repaso por estos últimos meses. Por una parte, aún no sabe cómo, había descubierto que tenía sentimientos por su compañera de reparto. Y todo esto no sería tan caótico por si solo, sin embargo, había que añadir que había conocido a otra persona, una extraña en todos los sentidos. Una extraña con quien iba a tener una cita en pocos minutos. ¿Qué debía hacer en esta cita? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué debía sentir? ¿Qué hablar? Suspiro unos segundos y miró al cielo. Había mil cosas que se estaban escapando a su razonamiento. Era como si fuese otra persona con otros principios. No alguien mejor, ni tan poco peor. Sino alguien diferente. Y debía averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba, qué sentía o por qué actuaba de esa forma. Fue empezó a reírse internamente. Por un segundo se comparó con su personaje en la serie y le hizo gracia. Irónicamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora era huir, tal y cómo Emma había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Su pensamiento fue suspendido por el sonido de un mensaje.

**LanaHalfEvil: Toc-toc**

Lana se había pasado todo el día pensando en la cita, bueno realmente llevaba dos días pensando en la cita. Su cuerpo era portador de mil mariposas. Susceptible a todas las sensaciones que creía dormida. Esto no quitaba el hecho de que en más de una ocasión de los dos días había pensado anular la cita. Ella estaba con otra persona, no necesitaba esto. Pero a la hora de escribir un mensaje siempre buscaba una razón para no hacerlo. Cualquier razón le bastaba. Ella simplemente quería vivir aquello, estuviera mal o bien, quería conocer a su amiga, y quería tener esa cita. Y su motivo era inexplicable. Era de esas cosas que escapan a cualquier razonamiento humano. Casi comparable o lo que estaba sintiendo por Jennifer en esos momentos. Tenerla tan alejada la hacía sentir poco vacía. Y aún no entendía el por qué. Ciertamente parecía que al cabo lo inexplicable aterrizaba en su vida sin pedir autorización.

**Patonaws: Quién es? :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Tu cita :P No he traído flores... creo que te iban a parecer cursis.**

**Patonaws: Yo esperaba las flores :(**

**LanaHalfEvil: Bueno para remediarlo imagínate que he traído mi moto y te voy a llevar al parque de atracciones… Estas?**

**Patonaws: ya hicieron ayer eso por mí ... esfuérzate un poco más ;)**

Un sentimiento invadió el organismo de Lana.

**LanaHalfEvil: ayer tuviste una cita? Algún chico o chica especial?**

**Patonaws: Sí fuera así… Estarías celosa?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Curiosa**

**Patonaws: no te estas esforzando ehh**

**LanaHalfEvil: Jaja… Creo que no estoy acostumbrada a citas… Y creo que es mi primera vez por un chat**

**Patonaws: también es mi primera vez por un chat... y la primera cita con una chica.**

Los minutos pasaron y no hubo respuesta. Jennifer se quedó pensativa. Tal vez se había arrepentido. Tal vez no tenía que haberle dicho que era la primera vez con una chica. Sin embargo este pensamiento volvió a desaparecer. Tenía un nuevo mensaje.

**LanaHalfEvil : Toc – toc**

**Patonaws: si?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Siento llegar tarde mi moto me dejo tirada y tuve que coche mi coche descapotable :P Por cierto, te traje flores, espero que te gusten… **

**Patonaws: gracias .. Son hermosas… Ya no me ignoraras?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ya no. Soy toda tuya.**

**Patonaws: quisiera que eso me dijeras en persona...;)**

Ambas mujeres estaban nerviosas. Nunca antes habían hecho esto. No obstante, parecían llevarlo de forma muy natural. Eran dos personas figurando que tenían una cita cuya base tan solo era un coqueteo inocente.

**LanaHalfEvil : Imagínate que realmente estoy allí. Realmente te he llevado las flores y realmente quiero ir a cenar contigo.**

**Patonaws: ya me lo estoy imaginando.**

**LanaHalfEvil : Ok... pues imagínate que estamos cenando en el restaurante que más te guste, que está iluminado con velas y que comenzamos a hablar.. Que tal tu día?**

**Patonaws: mi día?... Te diría que normal pero mentiría. Digamos que me paso algo que influye en el trabajo y no sé si estoy actuando bien… Y el tuyo?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Bueno, digamos que a mí también me pasó algo en el trabajo, y en especial con una compañera. Necesitas algún consejo? Deseas hablar?**

**Patonaws: Hoy prefiero que no…Creo que es cuestión de tiempo… Creo que necesito tiempo… Espero que no sea muy grabe lo de tu compañera.**

**LanaHalfEvil : No te preocupes, lo comprendo ;) Y contestando a tu pregunta: no, no lo es…También es solo cuestión de tiempo… O eso espero. **

**Patonaws: Por cierto, por qué me trajiste a un restaurante y no me invitaste a tu casa mientras tú me cocinabas?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Porque no sé cocinar… Tú sabes?**

**Patonaws: si... sobre todo comidas tradicionales.. soy muy buena con las manos ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Voy a beber más vino.. creo que hace calor en este restaurante**

**Patonaws: te sientes bien?.. estas un poco roja ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Solamente me atraganté con algo…(Y tú todo bien? Estás bien?)**

**Patonaws: jajaja… Si, todo bien.. Sabes que a veces eres muy protectora conmigo? Te recuerdo que casi somos de la misma edad.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Soy protectora?**

**Patonaws: A veces me adviertas de cosas que ni mi madre me advirtió (No comentaré la parte en la que me pareces que estás pendiente de mí, me gusta esa parte ;) )**

**LanaHalfEvil: Entonces soy como tu madre? :O**

**Patonaws: jajaja… yo no he dicho eso... y no quiero imaginármelo… podría cometer incesto**

**LanaHalfEvil: :)… Ok… Volvemos a la parte del incesto.. Por qué podrías cometerlo?**

**Patonaws: porque no me imagino a ti como madre... mis pensamientos van más allá… y te aseguro que no quisieras que te los contara ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: soy toda oídos**

**Patonaws: No lo haré… es muy pronto para contártelo ;) Por cierto, dijiste que en una hora responderías mi pregunta el día de la cita**

**LanaHalfEvil : Refréscame**

**Patonaws: si tuvieras la oportunidad de pasar conmigo una noche(real), sería solo polvo de una noche?**

**LanaHalfEvil: No, no serías un polvo de una noche…. De hecho no sé qué es eso :P**

**Patonaws: :) ... cuantas noches esperarías después de la cita? o cuantas citas más?**

**LanaHalfEvil: No sé… supongo que eso depende de las dos. Cuantas citas tendría que esperar?**

**Patonaws: No sé tampoco, supongo que las que sean necesarias.. Pero tendrías que soportar mis comentarios subidos de tono y mis indirectas :P**

Las dos actrices estaban nerviosas, tumbadas en su casa, suspirando por cada mensaje, resoplando por cada contestación. Esto seguía siendo de locos. Mirase por donde se mirase era inútil buscar explicaciones, francamente era una auténtica locura.

**LanaHalfEvil : Dame ejemplos de esos comentarios para saber si lo podría aguantar :P**

**Patonaws: No señorita cotilla, no se los diré... entonces donde quedaría la gracia? :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Touché… Me acabas de dejar K.O… Muerta…**

**Patonaws: no te mueras... o por lo menos no antes de mi noche contigo.. ahí si morirías... eso está en mis manos ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ya estaría pidiendo el postre para llevarte a casa**

**Patonaws: y no quisieras comerte el "postre en casa" ? ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ya estaría pidiendo el coche**

**Patonaws: ;) buena elección**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ok.. ya estamos en la puerta ( ha sido la cita más corta del mundo)**

**Patonaws: Ahh si? podemos volver si quieres… por mí no hay problema…**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ok... entonces regresamos.**

**Patonaws: Un paseo por el parque de nuevo al restaurante?**

**LanaHalfEvil : Me iría al restaurant a por mi postre :P **

**Patonaws:… y dale con el postre... no te apetece más un helado?**

**LanaHalfEvil : Entonces iríamos al parque y te invitaría a comer un helado?**

**Patonaws: Me gusta. Me gusta pasear y charlar. Me pido el helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, por favor ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Seré clásica, el mío de chocolate entero. Qué tal va la noche?**

**Patonaws: Si no salí corriendo.. es porque va bien ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: ;) Entonces vamos bien… Por cierto tienes helado en la barbilla**

**Patonaws: donde... aquí?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Un poco más arriba**

Mil nervios corrían por ellas. Sus corazones se aceleraban con cada sonido de un nuevo mensaje. Sus manos temblaban con cada letra que leían o escribían.

**Patonaws: aqui?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Déjame a mí. Voy a utilizar un papel.. Te importa?**

**Patonaws: En absoluto**

**LanaHalfEvil: Entonces ya está... ya no tienes ninguna mancha... quieres el pañuelo de papel para más tarde? Veo que no te haces con el helado**

**Patonaws: Gracias:) ... si por favor ... No sé qué ha podido pasar… Creo que el helado me hace volver a mi infancia (Porfa, ningún chiste sobre eso) **

**LanaHalfEvil : (No lo haré) bueno... es el último papel que tengo.. Cuídalo.. si te sigues manchando no sé con qué te voy a tener que limpiar**

**Patonaws: upss... ya lo ensucie, no sirve... usa tu imaginación ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: mi imaginación?... mi imaginación no es buena en estos momentos... puede serme traicionera.**

**Patonaws: pues tentémosla **

**LanaHalfEvil: si la tientas ten cuidado con las consecuencias**

**Patonaws: Sin riesgos, la vida no existiría.**

La mente de cada estaba percibiendo todo. Cada imagen, cada situación que decían. Ninguna se paraba a pensar en lo que eran en la vida real. Fuera de aquellos mensajes.

**LanaHalfEvil: mira! Justo tengo otra pañuelo en este otro bolsillo**

**Patonaws: puff... ya termine mi helado.. gracias :)**

**LanaHalfEvil: De nada**

**Patonaws: seguimos caminando? o ya te quieres volver?**

**LanaHalfEvil : Te elijas que elijas tú… Quieres seguir o regresamos?**

**Patonaws: Seguimos, me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo :)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Yo también. Aunque esto sea la cosa más extraña que haya hecho.**

**Patonaws: Yo también es la cosa más extraña que he hecho. Realmente ni siquiera te conozco físicamente. Jajaja… Creo que estamos locas**

**LanaHalfEvil: No lo creas, confirmo que lo estamos :P Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta al lago? Creo que se pueden alquilar barcas**

**Patonaws: pufff.. no sé qué decir a eso. Me apetece ir al lago...Pero me da un poco miedo el agua que no controlo (lo sé es extraño), y eso que sé nadar. **

**LanaHalfEvil: Sabes? Haremos una cosa, te voy a llevar al lago y si te pasa algo, no te preocupes... no tengo problemas en practicarte los primeros auxilios.**

**Patonaws: primeros auxilios? ... creo que tendré que fingir un ahogamiento, solo para poder recibir la respiración boca a boca ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Puedo hacerte un boca a boca sin necesidad de que te ahogues :P**

**Patonaws: Tuve que mencionar eso para que lo propusieras? :/ Te imaginaba más arriesgada **

**LanaHalfEvil: Estoy intentando controlarme. **

**Patonaws: Me gusta jugar con tu control ;) **

**LanaHalfEvil: Pues está flojeando**

**Patonaws: ;) Qué decías del lago?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ya estamos en la barca. Hace bueno y empieza el atardecer... quieres llevar tus los remos?**

**Patonaws: Nunca hice esto, pero si, dámelos… Aprenderé**

**LanaHalfEvil: Quieres que te enseñe? **

**Patonaws: no dejaras que me pase algo o si? Te precede tu crueldad.**

**LanaHalfEvil : jajajaja… No,**

**Patonaws: Enséñame, por favor :)**

**LanaHalfEvil : Ponte aquí... delante de mí**

Una imagen que a Lana por unos segundos le hizo retroceder días atrás. Sin quererlo la imagen de Jennifer detrás de ella se coló en sus pensamientos. Y si bien su corazón antes iba rápido, ahora, estaba a punto de desbocar. Trago la saliva como pudo debido al nudo que se había producido en su garganta.

**Patonaws: ok... así está bien?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Si... así está bien. Voy a situarme justo a tu espalda... sujeta bien los remos**

**Patonaws: ok... solo cuida que tu respiración no se situé mucho en mi cuello... me hacen cosquillas **

**LanaHalfEvil: ok... cierra un poco las piernas... quiero acercarme un poco más por detrás y así puedo llegar a sujetar también los remos**

**Patonaws: ok.. Cierro un poco.. Así?... estas cómoda?**

Definitivamente Lana se había excitado, estaba tumbada con el móvil en una mano, y podía sentir perfectamente la fogosidad entre sus piernas. Bloqueó cualquier razón para no seguir. Puede que aquello fuese un error. Pero un puede genera la posibilidad de que tal vez no lo sea.

**LanaHalfEvil: Perfecto... hueles muy bien... voy a cogerte un poco la cintura para que tu espalda se apoye en mi... no llego aun a los remos**

**Patonaws: ok... gracias :) ... haz lo que creas conveniente ... recuerda que hoy soy toda tuya ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: vamos con las clases... ahora para no hacer mucho esfuerzo el truco está en el movimiento. Suavemente hay que moverse un poco hacia delante y luego un poco atrás.. Puedo apartarte el pelo un poco... prefiero no gritar y susurrarte al oído... aquí hay peces y no hay que espantarlos**

**Patonaws: ehhh... Maria, el cuello...**

**LanaHalfEvil: Que te pasa en el cuello? Te noto sofocada. Tienes calor?**

**Patonaws: ehhh... no... digo si...estoy bien :)**

Envuelta por la situación, Lana envío el mensaje que pasaba el límite del coqueteo.

**LanaHalfEvil: Sería muy atrevido depositar un beso en tu cuello? Realmente no puedo evitarlo**

**Patonaws: En esta ocasión sería yo la que perdería el control ...**

**LanaHalfEvil: Y si deseo que lo hagas?**

**Patonaws: Maria...**

**LanaHalfEvil: Y si mentí y no puedo esperar?**

**Patonaws: ya no habrá vuelta atrás**

Lana empezó a escribir imaginándose aquella escena, sintiendo como su pasión se apoderaba de ella. Nunca había hecho antes esto pero sus palabras casi se escribían por si solas.

**LanaHalfEvil:ok... pues tendré que arriesgarme... no sueltes lo remos. (Coloco una de mis manos en un lateral de tu cuello, y en el otro lateral rozo con mi nariz la parte del cuello que quiero que sea mía)**

Aunque aquello no era tan inocente como lo que había imaginado en un principio, Jennifer había estado controlándose todo el tiempo. La autora que era la que tenía pareja, y era quien debía de dar los pasos. A medida que iba leyendo sus mensajes podía notar que la autora también estaba anhelando superar el límite. La cuestión era ¿Por qué no quería pararlo? Podría haber parado todo esto con un simple mensaje. Sin embargo, no podía cavilar con claridad. Solo podía pensar en el deseo hacia aquella extraña.

**Patonaws: (agarro el remo con fuerza... la respiración se me agita y el pulso se eleva a mil)**

**LanaHalfEvil: (Levanta lo nariz y me coloco lo más cerca que puedo de tu oído) Quieres que siga?**

**Patonaws: (los nudillos se estan poniendo blanco... me muerdo el labio inferior).. por favor.(susurro)**

**LanaHalfEvil: que quieres? (Impulso más mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo, necesito sentirte)**

**Patonaws: por favor (digo casi sin voz).. no me tortures más así... estoy perdiendo el control**

Cada actriz estaba poniendo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Cada actriz quería dar el paso. No obstante fue Lana quién leyendo el último desbloqueó a la razón. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Apenas se conocían, ni siquiera físicamente. Ella no había estado antes con una mujer. Ella tenía pareja. ¿Ya no sentía lo mismo por Paolo? No sabía, intentaba decirle a su miedo a la misma vez que intentaba pensar con rapidez ¿Se había excitado? Sí, mucho. ¿El por qué? Ni idea. ¿Debía parar? No había contestado mentalmente cuando un nuevo sonido le llevó de vuelta a la pantalla del móvil.

**Patonaws: Todo va bien?**

** LanaHalfEvil: Quieres seguir?**

**Patonaws: yo estoy bien… Lo decía por ti.. Quieres lo dejamos aquí?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Y yo por ti.. Quieres que esperemos a conocernos un poco mejor? Realmente no quiero que sean solo palabras. -**

Aquello parecía un partido de tenis. Y es que ninguna quería tomar la decisión de parar. Sin embargo, ambas habían llegado, por separado, que era lo mejor. Los minutos que Lana había cogido para pensar, también fueron los minutos que Jennifer empezó a reflexionar sobre todo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Lana tenía pareja. No sabían cómo eran, ni quienes eran. ¿Y si tal vez la autora no era real? Podía ser cualquier persona fingiendo. En la red hay mucho trastornado. Fue en ese instante donde el miedo invadió el cuerpo de la actriz rubia. Lo que antes eran nervios y excitación, ahora tan solo eran miles de dudas y desconfianza.

**Patonaws: Esta bien, esperaremos a conocernos un poco más.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Sí, será lo mejor.**

**Patonaws: Me llevas a casa?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Claro…. Te llevo a casa y te dejo en la puerta con un beso en la mejilla. "buenas noches susurro"**

**Patonaws: Me quedo sonriendo, y te doy las gracias por una cuasi mini cita hermosa. Y al verte partir te digo "buenas noches"**

Ambas dejaron sus móviles, y respiraron de manera profunda antes de que Morfeo interviniera acompañado de una burbuja con miles de introspecciones alrededor de ellas. La cita no había salido como habían planeado en un principio. No tenían un guion, pero difería mucho a lo que habían pensado en las horas previas. No habían pasado la noche, ni se habían comportado como en los PM. Incluso se podría decir que fue una cita extraña e incompleta bañada por pensamientos de dudas, y cuyos miedos se apoderaron de ellas cuando menos se les requería. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, más tarden comprendería que se trató de la primera cita perfecta.

**Continuación…**

* * *

_**Qué tal este capítulo? Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si la cosa va bien o qué es lo que esperáis. Siempre es bueno tener varios puntos de vista ;)**_

_**En el capítulo de la próxima semana descubriremos qué hace Lana en la puerta de Jennifer y habrá capítulo de la Teniente Mills.**_


	20. Chapter 20 -T Mills 6

_**Buenas!**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, la siguen, la han hecho favorita o la recomiendan.**_

_**Sé que la semana pasada hubo problemas con los review, ya que algunas chicas me dijeron que no pudieron dejarlo (Aun estáis a tiempo :P ). Así que mil gracias a los que si pudieron: Paolacch, Guest, dibarbaran, Guest, CCMLectoraEscritora, GreenApple86, aquarius7, valexia26, kykyo-chan, Charlyhyde, applew , begobeni12, SKRowling, Sonia, Darkhannock, gencastrom09 , tamii , PrincesseMal , , Guest, RebecMolinillo, Guest, BeaS, bifrutabollicao**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20: QUE SABE NADIE**

**Que sabe nadie**  
**lo que me gusta o no me gusta de este mundo,**  
**que sabe nadie**  
**lo que prefiero o no prefiero en el amor,**  
**a veces oigo sin querer algún murmullo**  
**y no hago caso y yo me rio y me pregunto**

**Que sabe nadie**  
**si ni yo mismo muchas veces sé que quiero,**  
**que sabe nadie**  
**por lo que vibra de emoción mi corazón,**  
**de mis placeres y mis íntimos deseos**  
**que sabe nadie**

**(Raphael)**

**15 de enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison– Ciudad de Vancouver**

Jennifer dejó el ordenador con la actualización de la Teniente Mills abierta.

Había devorado el capítulo en minutos y aún quería más. Estaba a punto de escribirle un mensaje a la autora cuando en su puerta sonó un ruido seco. Miró su reloj, estaban a punto de dar las doce, ya era demasiado tarde para ser alguien del trabajo. Así que se acercó extrañada a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Después de unos segundos de confusión terminó por abrir la puerta completamente.

\- ¿Lana?

\- ¿Sabes de estas veces que sales de casa porque necesitas un poco de aire´, te pones a caminar y de repente te encuentras enfrente de una puerta?

\- Si, conozco esa sensación – El corazón de Jennifer empezó a latir con fuerza.

\- Pues la puerta de George Clooney estaba cerrada – Lana mostró una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Soy tu segundo plato?

\- Si lo eres… Pero compréndeme…

\- Anda pasa… - Jennifer rio al mismo tiempo que dejaba entrar a su compañera de reparto. Hacia un par de días que no hablaban, y aquella pequeña y tonta conversación le sirvió para saber lo especial que era Lana en su vida. - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- Leche caliente, por favor- Dijo Lana pasando y viendo aquella habitación de unos 30 metros cuadrados en los que había una gran cama, un pequeño sofá, una mesa pequeña, alguna que otra silla descolocada, y una pequeña barra con una mini cocina. Casi todas las habitaciones eran iguales. Y en ese momento se preguntó que quizás iba siendo hora de comprarse algún apartamento o casa en Vancouber. Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

\- ¿Leche caliente?

\- Sí, es lo mejor para hablar.

\- ¿Para hablar? – Jennifer se quedó mirando a Lana. Un error. Pues se había olvidado que no le era difícil dejarse hipnotizar por sus ojos.

\- Sí, sobre la portada y tu infantil comportamiento – La actriz morena socó su lengua como burla, lo que hizo que la rubia volviese a poner, por propia obligación, sus pies sobre la tierra, recordándose a la vez que tenía que centrarse, y aparentar normalidad.

Lo que Jennifer no sabía es que Lana también estaba intentando fingir total normalidad cuando experimentaba todo lo contrario. Se había pasado todo el día en el rodaje trabajando, y pensando en el día anterior. Pensando en lo que estaba sintiendo por su amiga por correspondería, en la extraña cita. Pensando en Paolo y en sus sentimientos hacia él. Como estos estaban cambiando. Como su relación estaba cambiando. Pensando en su vida en general. Incluso había pensado en Jennifer, y por eso estaba allí. Por eso se había tirado todo el día intentando saber cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarse a ella. Cuáles serían las mejores palabras o el mejor momento. Y después de un día agotador, solo le salió el impulso de simplemente presentarse en su casa y hablarlo cómodamente.

\- Perdón… Es que…

\- Tranquila – Lana interrumpió mostrando una tierna sonrisa de comprensión – Te entiendo. Yo he pasado por alguna cosa así, y la verdad es que, aunque aprendes a superarlo, hay días en los que no se puede.

\- Creo que esos es uno de esos días…

Jennifer se dirigió a la mini nevera y saco una botella de leche para después verter su contenido en dos tazas. De pronto, absorta en la acción de preparar la bebida, su mirada se dirigió al ordenador con el texto de la Teniente Mills aún abierto. Debía cerrarlo antes de que Lana se diese cuenta. Sutilmente, y con toda la calma del mundo, metió las tazas en el microondas y luego se dirigió al ordenador.

\- Estaba leyéndome un guion- Comentó antes de cerrar la sesión la actriz rubia.

\- ¿Interesante?

\- Ya lo creo.

El ruido del microondas indicó que la leche ya estaba caliente. Jennifer se volvió a la zona de la cocina para terminar de servir la bebida, entregándosela a Lana segundos después.

Ambas mujeres de sentaron en aquel minúsculo sofá con las tazas humeantes entre sus manos.

\- Ahora es cuando me dices por qué estás aquí.

\- ¿Te molesta que haya venido? – La voz de Lana sonó titubeante. Ahora había caído en la cuenta que a lo mejor no había sido una buena idea. Y que, a lo mejor, Jennifer preferiría estar sola.

\- No, me encanta… Es decir, que está bien- Y lo estaba. Tener a Lana cerca le ayudaba en todos los sentidos, y más últimamente que se sentía lejos de todo el mundo. Bueno, de todo el mundo menos de la autora.

\- ¿Estás así por la portada?

\- En parte sí… Creo que se me ha juntado todo – Jennifer miraba directamente a Lana - Últimamente son muchos cambios en mi vida, en mis pensamientos, en mis emociones… Y… Simplemente todo se juntó… Y me pone de los nervios ver lo que es capaz de hacer la gente por saber cómo soy, qué pienso o siento…Incluso qué bebo… - Jennifer hizo una parada, a cada segundo su tono de voz aumentaba haciendo patente su enfado- Me siento alertada en todo momento... La gente cree por derecho que puede hacer lo que quiera, que nada tiene límites… Pero si lo hay…. Sé que me debería darme igual, pero no es así… Estoy en un punto de mi vida que necesito mi espacio, no necesito gente que intente entrar a toda costa… Ni yo intentar evitarlo… No quiero tener que huir de la prensa, ni vigilar que hay internet… Tan solo quiero vivir mi vida ¿Es mucho pedir?

Lana dejó su bebida en la pequeña mesa, y luego con delicadeza posó su mano encima de la de Jennifer.

\- No, no es mucho pedir… Y te entiendo.. Pero Jennifer, no te olvides que el cómo eres no aparece en internet, ni en fotos robadas...Ni siquiera tu profesión de actriz te puede definir… Nadie va a conocer tus emociones en google – La voz de la morena era suave, tranquilizadora - Que la gente conozca que te llamas Jennifer Morrison da igual…Que sepa que eres actriz da igual… Tan solo eso es lo superficial…Lo básico… Lo que eres, e incluso lo qué quieres, no se puede encontrar fuera de tu circulo más cercano, y este es el que te tiene que importar…- La actriz morena siguió con su discurso sin ser interrumpida, Jennifer solo le miraba tiernamente envolviéndose por sus sinceras palabras - Tus amigos, tu familia, tu entorno somos los que sabemos cómo eres, y no vamos a fiarnos de lo que ponga una revista o una página de internet... Esto no quiere decir que como personaje público no estés expuesta a esto… Lo estás… Y tienes muchos fans que quieren conocer todo de ti, te siguen, te apoyan… Esa es la cara de la moneda – Lana se detuvo durante tres segundos- Pero también está la cruz, los que se lucran, lo que no respetan, los que se creen con derechos…Y tú siempre tienes que tener claro una cosa, los que están a tu lado vamos a respetar lo que tú nos digas, tu intimidad en este sentido es tuya, y es sagrada… Así de fácil… Y créeme, nadie de los que te queremos o apreciamos haremos algo para dañarte, ni vamos a juzgar cosas que no son reales… Te conocemos… El resto tan solo saben rumores, palabras falsas refugiadas en mala prensa que no único que quieren es vender… ¿Una foto trucada o un titular falso? Yo sigo aquí… No me he ido…

Jennifer respiró intensamente, necesitaba oír esto, necesitaba este apoyo. Tantos cambios en su vida estaban empezándola a afectar, sobre todo a un nivel de autoestima. Y se alegraba de contar con Lana en estos momentos.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada Señorita.

\- Fue estúpido ¿Verdad?

\- No – Lana volvió a coger la leche. Fue extraño hacerlo, se había acostumbrado al contacto de su mano con la Jennifer.

\- ¿Voy a tener que pagarte como psicóloga?

\- Aún no – La actriz morena sonrió destellando aquel cuarto- Y ahora ¿Qué es lo otro? ¿Qué te corre por tu mente?

La actriz rubia se paró un segundo. Una cosa era hablar de la profesión y sus consecuencias, pero otra muy distinta era hablar de sus sentimientos más recónditos. Sentimientos que ni ella misma podía comprender en estos instantes.

Resguardó su mirada en la taza de leche caliente al mismo tiempo que intentaba decidir si hablar o no. Tan solo unos segundos le bastó. Cierto era que anteriormente no habían tenido una conversación tan profunda, sin embargo hoy se sentía confiada de tratar un tema como eran sus sentimientos, o por lo menos de raspar la superficie de estos.

\- Me gusta alguien- Tan solo tres palabras bastaron para que Lana sintiera algo foráneo en su organismo. – Bueno… En realidad me gustan dos personas – Aclaró la actriz.

\- ¿Dos? – Lana estaba intentando concebir todo aquello. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? Tan solo era una amiga hablando su vida sentimental. ¿Qué tenía de malo? – Eso es más que uno.

\- ¿Si? – Jennifer soltó una carcajada. Si no conociera a Lana hubiera pensado que en ese momento su mente no estaba allí.

\- Perdón- La actriz morena también cumplió con una carcajada. – Simplemente, creí que no estabas con nadie. Y me pilló de sorpresa que estés con dos.

\- ¿Cómo?... No… No…No estoy con dos… Solamente me gustan… No sé – Jennifer sonrío ante su propio nerviosismo – Bueno… Supongo que a ti no te pasa… Ya tienes a Paolo…

\- Si – La voz tan apagada de Lana sorprendió a ambas mujeres por igual.

El silencio se hizo eterno en esos diez segundos que duró.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Esta mañana estuve pesando en nuestra relación…En cómo está cambiando. –Ahora era el turno de Lana. Habían creado una atmósfera de sinceridad, y cada una era consciente de ello.

\- ¿Cambiando? – A Jennifer le sorprendían aquellas palabras, pensaba que la relación que tenía su compañera con su novio era perfecta.

\- Digamos que… últimamente me siento lejos de él… - Lana suspiraba y cogía aire cada dos por tres. Distinto era pensar esto para una misma que decirlo en alto ante alguien. Era como aceptar algo definitivamente. – Entiéndeme, le quiero… Pero digamos que estoy sintiendo otras cosas recientemente que me hacen dudar de cómo le quiero.. – La actriz morena sonrió restando importancia a lo que estaba diciendo. – Pero no sé… Puede que sean etapas en una pareja por las que hay que pasar.

\- Puede – Jennifer miró directamente a los ojos de su compañera. A veces le gustaría acabar con todo y besar a aquella mujer. Saber que se siente. Olvidarse de todo y probar sus labios. Pero cada vez que ese pensamiento planeaba, había otros pensamientos que le solapaban. Por un lado Lana tenía pareja, estaban pasando por un mal momento, pero tenía pareja. Y en el caso de no tenerla, no le gustaban las mujeres. Por otro lado, si hiciera eso, si se declarase, podía cambiar su relación, y cada vez la consideraba más especial. No quería perder lo que tenían.

\- Si puede – Lana se dejó envolver por aquellos ojos azules marinos. Puede que fuera por aquella conversación intima que estaban teniendo. Puede que fuera porque se sentía vulnerable en el día de hoy. Puede que fuera por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Pero hoy veía a Jennifer de otra forma. Podía perderse en el momento, podía perderse en sus ojos. Incluso, aun no sabiendo los motivos, podía perderse en su boca. Sutilmente tomó aire. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero con su amiga por correspondencia y ahora con Jennifer. No sabía las motivaciones de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Tampoco sabía muy bien lo qué realmente estaba sintiendo. ¿Después de tantos años le gustaba las mujeres? Las mariposas que portaba en su estómago despertaron alzando el vuelo y con él mil emociones indescriptibles, mientras que todo en su cabeza era un laberinto de dudas, preguntas, sensaciones nunca vividas, pensamientos contradictorios. Todo se tornaba en incierto. Lo único que tenía claro era que, primero, debía descubrir que sentía de verdad por Paolo.

\- Sabes que para cualquier cosa estoy aquí ¿Verdad? – Cada palabra que la actriz rubia sentía era tomada con total sinceridad.

\- Sí lo sé… - Aquella sonrisa que Lana le brindó a Jennifer lo dijo todo. Aunque apenas se conocían, ambas habían desarrollado un vínculo bastante exclusivo, cuyas bases notorias de su relación se estaba forjando en la franqueza, independientemente del afecto acrecentado cada día de la una por la otra. – Bueno… He de irme.

\- Quédate – No fue una súplica, más bien fue una petición. Llevaban tantos días separadas que ahora Jennifer quería alargar este periodo. No podía negar que se sentía bien. - Ya es tarde y no me gustaría que te fueras sola.

\- Vivo al lado – Lana sonrió. Ella deseaba quedarse.

\- Lo hago por ti, sé que te vas a poner como una histérica en la puerta de Clooney para que te abra. Y no quiero que te rompa el corazón.

\- Me has pillado… Aunque no creo que se resistiera a mí… Soy encantadora.

Por un minuto la mente de Jennifer se trasladó a los mensajes con la autora. Y por un minuto creyó estar hablando con ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Comentó Lana al observar que Jennifer no había seguido su broma, y se había quedado pensativa.

\- Sí… Perdón – La actriz rubia volvió a la cordura – Es que me recordaste a una persona.

\- Espero que no fuera una de esas personas que tienes en tu lista negra – La sonrisa de Lana volvía a iluminar aquel espacio.

\- Que va… Es una persona especial.

\- ¿Debería sentirme alagada? – Las mariposas se habían traslado por todo el cuerpo de la actriz morena.

\- Si… Deberías – De nuevo, un silencio, pocas palabras entre las dos, una intensa mirada, reflexiones entrelazadas entre sí, y emociones que se escapaban a su comprensión.

Lana dejó la taza rompiendo aquel soplo de abstracción.

\- Será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana hay que madrugar – La actriz morena no podía aguantar más la tensión que a minutos se acumulaba entre las dos. Necesitaba dormir, y, en cierta medida, evadirse de aquello. Ahora mismo tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados que no sería capaz de hacerse con el razonamiento adecuado – ¿Tienes algo para el sofá?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Para dormir en el sofá… ¿Mantas? ¿Sabanas?

\- No seas tonta… La cama es grande, y estaremos más cómodas en ella – Dijo Jennifer inocentemente. Tanto fue así que su voz relajó a Lana ahuyentando el nerviosismo que portaba desde que cruzó la puerta de entrada.

En pocos minutos terminaron de preparar todo para dormir. Por un lado, Jennifer le había dejado un pijama a Lana, y cosas nuevas para el aseo. Y por otro lado, habían preparado la cama. Una vez en esta, la una frente a la otra, solo se dijeron las buenas noches. La primera en caer vencida por el sueño y el cansancio fue Jennifer, mientras que la actriz morena tardó unos minutos más. En este tiempo no dejo de observar a la rubia sin saber los motivos, simplemente se quedó viéndola como dormía y como portaba una bella sonrisa inconsciente.

**25 de enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison– Ciudad de Vancouver**

Jennifer entró con una gran sonrisa en su habitación. El motivo para hacerlo era, por un lado, Lana y como cada día se encontraban más unidas; y por otro lado, su extraña relación con la autora. No podía negar que en su cabeza aún habitaban miles de dudas, miles de sentimientos confusos, y cantidad de sensaciones que se escapaban a cualquier lógica. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía disfrutar de todo. Incluso, atrás dejó el posible escándalo por las fotos robadas, o la posible vulnerabilidad que sentido por su privacidad. Para superarlo había actuado de la forma más simple, centrándose en lo que realmente le importaba, y dejando aún lado lo que ella consideraba dañino para su vida. Y es que Lana y ella se estaban haciendo cada vez más inseparables, y fuera de rumores, empezaron a mostrarse más juntas en el set, aunque en las promociones aún intentaban estar separadas por mutuo acuerdo. Una cosa era pasar de todo, y otra muy distinta alimentar los cotilleos. Eran personajes públicos, esto era un hecho, y cierto precio tenían que pagar. Pero intentaban que este precio fuera mínimo.

En su introspección, la actriz rubia se puso una leche caliente mientras se ponía cómoda para leer el capítulo de la Teniente Mills que había sido publicado en la mañana, pero que lamentablemente, por temas de trabajo, no había podido leer hasta la noche.

_Capítulo 6: Entre cervezas_

_Os traigo otro capítulo de la Teniente Mills, espero que os guste. _

_Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo mediante comentarios, y favoritos. Sinceramente, no pensé que os gustaría esta historia. :)_

_Punto de vista de Emma._

_Intento abrir los ojos y es como si tuviera pesas en las pestañas que me lo impidiera. Me encantaría parar el tiempo y poder dormir un poco más. El cuerpo está notando el cansancio acumulado de estos días atrás. Me muevo un poco para intentar despejarme, y me doy cuenta que el tobillo me sigue doliendo. Ayer, en uno de los ejercicios, pise mal, y noté un pinchazo enorme en el tobillo, poco minutos después estaba hinchado y apenas me podía mover. Me enviaron a enfermería, nada grabe me dijeron, tan solo es un esguince._

_Tras unos minutos de lucha contra mí misma por fin estoy incorporada sobre la cama. Observo a mí alrededor. Algunos aún siguen durmiendo, otros ya se han levantado y están casi listos, y hay otros en mi misma posición. Intento ponerme de pie, pero un nuevo pinchazo en mi tobillo hace que vuelva a la posición de sentada. _

_No intento levantarme de nuevo, tan solo me quedo allí pensativa. Pienso en estos días atrás. En el ejército. Pienso en ella. Sí, ella ocupa todos mis pensamientos. Desde la noche de la tregua todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ella intenta echarme, y yo intento fastidiarla. Pero puedo notar que nuestra relación es distinta. No por sus acciones, ni tan siquiera por sus palabras. Su mirada desde aquel día es diferente. Y en mi mundo eso es muy importante. La mayoría de la gente no dice lo que piensa al hablar, no dice la verdad. Puede hacer cosas que no piensa. Pero una mirada es más difícil de ocultar. Y yo creo que tengo un poder invisible. Un poder que me permite saber si la gente miente tanto en lo que ha hecho como en lo que piensa o siente._

_Oigo como suena la campana de fondo. Suspiro. Creo que tendré que ir de nuevo a enfermería, necesito algo para este dolor._

_Punto de vista de Regina._

_Me encanta sentir entre mis manos el calor de la taza de un buen café humeante. Notar su aroma, y pensar en mis cosas. Y es que estos días tengo mucho que pensar, y casi todos los pensamientos me llevan a ella. El motivo aún es desconocido. Pero noto que todo cambia cada vez que la veo. Noto como mi cuerpo actúa de manera diferente cuando está presente. Noto como mis pensamientos hacia ella son muy distintos comparado con el resto de los novatos. Debo admitir, profesionalmente hablando, que me encanta su fuerza, su actitud, su manera de actuar, de sentir. Me atrae su ímpetu, y como es. A veces me pregunto si realmente me gustará. Pero es cuando pienso que no. Que no me gusta, que tan solo es pura atracción física. Aunque no puedo negar que hay algo que ha cambiado en mí desde la noche de la guardia. Jamás me había sentido vulnerable hacia alguien. Jamás había bajado mi protección tanto como lo baje aquel día. Y hoy, días después, con los muros de nuevo en su sitio, noto que ella es diferente, la observo y noto que es diferente._

\- _Hoy vamos a darles a los chicos la noche libre – Me comenta Robin sirviéndose él también un café - ¿Te apetece hacer algo?_

\- _Prefiero quedarme en el despacho. Tengo papeleo – Miento. Quiero a Robin mucho, pero percibo que hay algo que falla en nuestra relación. Últimamente me encuentro más distanciada. Con más dudas. – Además prefiero estar activa para vigilar qué pasa en la noche. Normalmente suelen salir a beber, y ya sabemos cómo acaban al día siguiente._

\- _Está bien cariño – Robin deposita un beso en mi frente. Me siento culpable. Culpable de no sentir lo mismo que antes. Culpable de no hacer nada, solo dejar que el tiempo pase. Culpable incluso de pensar en ella. Pero toda la culpabilidad se esfuma cuando en mi cabeza se posan las dudas nublando todo juicio sensato que pueda tener.._

\- _¿Harás algo tú? – Pregunto por cortesía._

\- _Pues creo que me acercaré a la casa de Guy de Gisborne… Allí podremos estar tranquilos tomando unas cervezas, y luego me quedaré en su casa a dormir para no coger el coche. – Robin me mira - ¿Te parece bien?_

\- _Sí, claro – Muestro una sonrisa para cumplir - Bueno, debo ir preparando para la jornada de hoy. _

_Acto seguido, tomo el último trago de café. Aún está caliente. Y me dirijo a ducharme. Agradezco una oportunidad como la de hoy para descansar._

_Punto de vista de Emma._

_Siento como el aire me está despejando. He tenido que salir del local porque me he empezado a marear. En realidad he tenido que escapar del local para no tener que contestar toda clase de preguntas de mis amigas. No entenderían que dentro había demasiada gente, demasiado calor. Aquí se está mejor. Estoy sentada como puedo en una roca, alejada del ruido de la música. Mi pie está en la mejor posición para que no me duela. Tengo un botellín de cerveza como amigo, y al cielo estrellado como testigo. Casi es perfecto. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

\- _¿Sabías que las estrellas son de diferentes colores? – Sonrío._

\- _Por favor, iluminame – Digo aún con la sonrisa en mi boca, mientras observo como se sienta a mi lado._

\- _Las estrellas cuya temperatura es más caliente son de color blanco azulado. Las más templadas amarillas, y las más frías son rojas._

\- _No lo sabía ¿Es su forma de ligar conmigo Teniente Mills? – Me permito un poco de coqueteo. Llevo unas cuantas cervezas y es mi día libre._

\- _Puede estar tranquila Señorita Swan… Solo observaba que todo fuera con normalidad._

\- _Me acabas de romper el corazón. Me había hecho ilusiones._

\- _¿Qué tal su tobillo? – Admitido, buen cambio de tema. _

\- _Mejor… Estoy tomando mi analgésico personal – Levanto mi botellín._

\- _Me alegro. Me he propuesto que se marche antes de que termine el mes. Y quiero que este en plenas facultades para hacerlo – Le observo. A veces no sé si me habla de broma o de verdad. Su voz es demasiado seria, y mi poder está dormido debido al alcohol._

\- _Creí que éramos compañeras de fiesta – Me saco de mi chaqueta otro botellín. Soy previsora. Aunque no lo había pensado para ella, sino más bien era para mí, y para no tener que volver dentro más tarde._

\- _Muchas gracias. – Ella coge el botellín - ¿Y sus amigas de verdad? – Vuelvo a sonreír. Es única para romper momentos románticos._

\- _Dentro. Creo que están en un momento de estos íntimo… O bebiéndose el agua de los floreros con el resto de compañeros._

\- _¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

\- _Me apetecía un poco de aire._

\- _Parece un poco perjudicada. – Regina no dejaba de observar cada uno de mis movimientos._

\- _Para nada… Puedo aguantar… - La risa de la Teniente interrumpió mi discurso- ¿No me cree? Aguanto más que usted con los ojos cerrados._

\- _Con los ojos cerrados se quedaría usted si pretende hacerme un reto con la resistencia._

\- _Compre bastante cerveza al entrar…. Le espero – Digo señalando la puerta del local. Creo que soy adicta a estos juegos._

_Después de mis palabras veo como sin decirme nada entra en el aquel club, y a los pocos minutos sale con una bolsa cargada de cervezas._

_Estuvimos un buen rato bebiendo y hablando bajo aquellas estrellas. Hoy no pertenecíamos al ejército. Hoy simplemente éramos dos personas conociéndonos. Y he de decir que me encanta la sensación que tengo al estar con ella._

_Punto de vista de Regina._

_Tras bastantes botellines vacíos decido levantarme. Necesito algo más de movimiento, y de música para seguir bebiendo. Además, ya empieza a refrescar._

\- _Vayamos a un club. – Me levanto._

\- _¿Quieres entrar ahí dentro? – Ella se extraña._

\- _No, a otro. – No quiero entrar con todo el mundo. No estaría cómoda. Además antes he tenido que hacer malabares para no ser descubierta por los novatos. Vuelvo a observarla y veo que su gesto ha cambiado. Ya no es un gesto de extrañeza._

_Ella se levanta, y despacio nos dirigimos a otro Pub del pueblo. Observo su tobillo, y como este le duele al andar. No quiero que se haga daño, así que elegimos el primero que no encontramos no muy lejos de donde estábamos._

_El club no está muy lleno, más bien está vacío. Nadie conocido. Así que nos dirigimos a la barra para seguir bebiendo cómodamente. _

_No llevamos la primera cerveza cuando me doy cuenta que hay una mesa de billar. Nunca he jugado antes. Pero hoy me apetece._

\- _Juguemos al billar._

\- _¿Sabes jugar al billar?_

\- _No – Pone otra vez gesto de sorpresa._

\- _¿Quiere jugar al billar y no sabes?_

\- _Si- Sigue sorprendida._

\- _¿Y cómo sabes que yo sé? – Bebe un trago de cerveza._

\- _¿No sabes? – Levanto una ceja esperando su respuesta._

\- _Si, sé._

\- _Pues entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo. – Me dirijo a la mesa y espero. Ella está sacudiendo la cabeza en el camino. Puede leer su pensamiento desde aquí, la vuelvo loca._

_La hora siguiente nos la pasamos jugando al billar. Me enseña todo lo que puede. Reconozco que soy muy mala jugando. Se desespera a cada minuto, y al final no le queda otra que marcar con su cuerpo mi posición situándose atrás de mí. Debe de ser el alcohol, pero me dejo. Incluso noto como estoy disfrutando de ese contacto. Mi corazón se acelera a medida que la siento más cerca. Cierro los ojos cuando advierto su respiración en mi oído. Ahora es ella quien me está volviendo loca. Debo parar. Me incorporo alejándome de ella y me excuso para ir al servicio. No vuelvo la cabeza, no quiero ver su gesto._

_Cuando llego, me miro en el espejo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es cuando observo que mi vista ya se va nublando, me cuesta enfocar. Debemos irnos._

_Punto de vista de Emma._

_No sé qué ha pasado antes en el billar. Lo único que sé es que ella ha salido corriendo al baño. Espero que esté bien. Espero apoyada en la mesa con un botellín en la mano. Observo mi pie, este ha dejado de doler, realmente es un buen analgésico el alcohol, pienso._

_Minutos después ella sale, parece que está normal._

\- _Creo que deberíamos irnos. – comenta. _

\- _¿Ya se rinde Teniente? – Desafío._

\- _Sí, me rindo – Me rio, y ella corresponde a mi sonrisa. No voy a hacer bromas. Creo que se encuentra mal pero quiere aparentar que está bien._

\- _ Voy a pedir un taxi.- Y así lo hago por teléfono en ese mismo instante. _

_15 minutos después el taxista para en la puerta del local, y nos subimos. 2 minutos después siento como la cabeza de Regina se apoya sobre la mía. Se ha quedado dormida. Así que cuando el taxista llega a nuestro destino no la despierto, sino que la llevo como puedo a su módulo. Lo que considero toda una hazaña debido, no solo a mi estado, sino a que el tobillo me duele bastante con su peso. He perdido mi analgésico._

_ Cuando llego a la puerta me debato entre llamar o no. No sé si el Teniente Hood estará dentro. Reparo como Regina empieza a moverse entre mis brazos, y rezo para que no lo haga mucho más._

\- _No hay nadie – Dice entre sueños._

_Paso, y voy directa a su cuarto. La dejo suavemente sobre la cama. Es hermosa, pienso antes de darme la vuelta para irme, pero noto una mano en mi muñeca._

\- _Quédate – Regina vuelve a decirme con la misma voz que antes._

_Dudo durante dos segundos. Inútil. Cedo. Deseo quedarme. _

_Pongo la alarma para mañana salir lo antes posible, y me recuesto en el otro lado de la cama. Siento como su mano se posa en la mía. Le miro. Está dormida, pero porta una bella sonrisa inconsciente._

_Continuará..._

_Espero vuestros comentarios._

Jennifer sonrío al terminar de leer todo el capítulo. Cada vez más aquella historia se estaba pareciendo a su vida. Cada palabra le evocaba algo de Lana o de la autora. Es increíble como a veces la ficción y las casualidades pueden tocar muy de cerca la realidad.

Con la misma sonrisa con la que había entrado, Jennifer, se tumbó en la cama. No podía negarlo, era feliz. Tan feliz que se quedó sumida en maravillosos sueños, olvidándose de nuevo de dejar un comentario al capítulo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido?**_

_**Por un lado tenemos a Lana y Jennifer cada vez están más juntas… Y por otro, la Teniente Mills toma un ritmo interesante… Veis similitudes entre la vida de Lana y lo que escribe?**_

_**En el próximo capítulo habrá un giro inesperado… :P**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Buenas! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Sé que he tardado un poco más, pero este capítulo es de los largos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, la siguen, la hacen su favorita o la recomienda. :)**_

_**Gracias también a vuestros comentarios que no solo gustan, sino que también sirven para saber cómo seguir con la historia: Guest,Paolacch, ddzsanjuan, Tochi Atenea,liizv, Dilah, Darkhannock, LyzzSQ, evasix, dibarbaran, aquarius7, tamysnape, tamii, Guest, Guest, valexia26, gencastrom09, shiryuz, Michii15, kykyo-chan, CCMLectoraEscritora, Guest, SKRowling c, begobeni12, yara sosa, CathiaRizzoli, AnitaQueen, MissMariFranco, PrincesseMal, XinunClua98, Guest, BeaS, Eristera.**_

_**Ahora quiero dirigirme a aquellas que aún continúan siguiendo Cigarrillos de Papel o la han marcado como historia favorita. También por los últimos comentarios, que aunque esté terminado siempre me sacan una sonrisa. En serio, a veces me dejáis sin palabras. Para todas aquellas que no saben qué historia es, se la recomiendo, y ya me diréis en un review si os gusta :P**_

_**Y ahora espero que os guste este capítulo!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21: APRENDIENDO A VOLAR**

**"No sé si es importante, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para ser quienes queremos ser. No hay límite en el tiempo, puedes empezar cuando quieras. Puedes cambiar o seguir siendo el mismo. No hay reglas para tal cosa. Podemos aprovechar oportunidades o echar todo a perder. Espero que hagas lo mejor. Espero que veas cosas que te asombren. Espero que sientas cosas que nunca sentiste antes. Espero que conozcas a gente con un punto de vista diferente. Espero que vivas una vida de la que estés orgullosa. Y si te das cuenta de que no es así, espero que tengas el valor de empezar de cero."**

(**El curioso caso de Benjamin Button****)**

**23 de enero de 2014 –Habitación de Jennifer Morrison **

\- Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su erección contra mi vientre. Dios mío… Me desea. Christian Grey, el dios griego, me desea, y yo lo deseo a él, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor*- La voz de Jennifer en las últimas palabras era casi inaudible. En su garganta reposaba aquella saliva que costaba digerir.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. Ninguna levantó su mirada, por el contrario, se pierde entre las líneas borrosas de sus respectivos libros. Habían decidido empezar a leerlo hacía escasos días, y tras un primer capítulo por separado, habían llegado a la conclusión que sería más divertido juntarse en las noches, y que cada una leyese un trozo de cada capítulo. No había problema cuando el texto era sencillo, sin connotación sexual. Sin embargo, el matiz cambiaba cuando el ardor de la protagonista era más que evidente, y en el aire se quedaba aquellas frases que más seducían haciendo que cada vez fuese más complicado ocultar sus propios hervores.

\- Yo creo que por hoy está bien – Susurró Lana por encima de sus latidos. Aún seguía con la cabeza inclinada. Estaba segura que si la levantaba Jennifer se daría cuenta del estado de excitación que tenía. No solo por el fragmento que había leído, sino también por la entonación que había puesto la actriz rubia.

\- Sí… Creo que nos quedamos en una buena parte – Jennifer levantó su mirada, pero no halló una de vuelta, alegrándose, en el fondo, por ello. Su pulso aún estaba acelerado, y podía notar como el calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Le faltaba aire. Lo que en días atrás le pareció una buena idea, ahora le estaba resultando casi una tortura.

\- Bueno, será mejor que ya vuelva a mi habitación… Es tarde – el tono de voz de Regina fue envolviéndose por una normalidad inventada. Aún sentía el acaloramiento en su interior, y la palpitación incesante en su ser. Definitivamente estaba excitada. Respiró hondo internamente, lo último que quería era ser descubierta por su compañera de reparto. En su intento de tranquilizarse dejo la observación de su entorno de lado, tanto fue así que no se percató que la persona que estaba sentada frente a ella, también estaba intentando pensar en otras cosas para parar las mil sensaciones que se apoderaban de cada uno de sus sentidos.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte? – Una voz en el interior de la rubia captó esta pregunta como un suicidio inminente. Si la actriz morena accedía estaría metida en un buen lío.

\- No - Aun sus miradas eran furtivas – He de hacer una cosa, y luego… mañana otra – Lana se reprendía a ella misma, aquellas palabras habían sido la peor excusas que había utilizado para huir de allí. Y esperaba que Jennifer no se diera cuenta.

\- Que de cosas – Jennifer dijo irónicamente con una gran sonrisa. Aquello sonaba a un tonto pretexto, pero por primera vez se había alegrado de que su compañera no hubiese aceptado la invitación.

El siguiente minuto estuvo repleto de estímulos ajenos a ellas. Cada paso era lento y ceñido al automatismo. Cada sonido era percibido a una escala superior que desertaba a sus apreciaciones. Cada gesto escapaba de la sutileza de ser analizado. Cada fragancia era ligada a una distancia rehusada. Ambas tenían claro que debían de concluir aquella interacción desbordada de sentimientos que van más allá de los planteados con una amiga o compañera.

\- ¿Mañana nos vemos? – Preguntó Lana en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Sí, mañana nos vemos.- Después de varios minutos incómodos sus miradas por fin se cruzaron. Intensas denotaban el brillo del deseo que intentaban ocultar en la fragilidad de lo lúcido. De nuevo el silencio, y el ruido de su sangre recorriendo cada arteria y cada vena. Tan solo les separaba un paso, pero este era postrado, atado al hilo fino de la sensatez.

\- Me gustó el día – Jennifer asintió para confirmar que a ella también le había gustado- … Buenas noches – La actriz morena se dio la vuelta, rompiendo así el contacto. En su camino, y de espaldas a Jennifer tuvo que inhalar. Aún notaba como su cuerpo estaba abrumado, y a la vez hambriento. No podía entender como se había contenido, y es que tan solo le había faltado un mero impulso para saciar su sed con los labios de su compañera. Exhaló. Esta noche necesitaba una ducha, y por su mente pasó su amiga por correspondencia. Todas las noches acababan hablando, pero hoy no podía hacerle frente. Hoy no podía contenerse como el otro día en la cita. Hoy no sería fuerte. Sus ansias ocultas serían su perdición. Así que hoy intentaría tan solo tomar su soledad, y sosegarse como tantas otras noches. Aún no tenía claro que le estaba pasando con aquellas dos mujeres, y menos que sentía aún por Paolo. No era cuestión de precipitarse ahora.

Tras la puerta, una Jennifer apoyada en ella trataba de relajarse. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido ese momento? Normalmente se despedían con dos besos, pero hoy su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Sin señales de avanzar, sin señales de tener vida más allá de esos pensamientos de deseos entre las dos. Poco a poco se iba recuperando. Esta noche sería dura, así que lo mejor que podría hacer era irse a dormir. Nada de hablar, ni siquiera con la autora, aún tenía ese momento de la cita en el que estuvieron a un paso de cambiar su relación. Debía poner freno a todo este torbellino de nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos.

**26 de enero de 2014 –Ciudad de Vancouver**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su cita por internet. Dos semanas en las que no habían parado de hablar. Dos semanas en las que habían seguido con sus preguntas y sus respuestas. Pero también dos semanas en las que no hubo sombra de una segunda cita. Dos semanas en las que el coqueteo tan solo era una ráfaga de viento que asomaba en algún comentario. No obstante las imágenes de aquella cita estaban metidas en sus sueños, incluso en cualquier momento furtivo del día. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran parado? ¿Deseaban aquello?

Cada una se preguntaba el motivo. El por qué cada día pensaban en ello pero no salía la conversación. Del miedo a la duda, de la duda a la aceptación, de la aceptación al razonamiento más sencillo, y de nuevo al miedo.

Por una parte, Lana aún estaba indecisa a lo que a su vida sentimental con Paolo se refería. Algunos días divagaba en la conclusión de que su novio era el amor de su vida, y otros días su conclusión era totalmente contraria, Paolo solo formaba parte de su pasado, una persona a la que quería mucho pero de la que no estaba enamorada. Este pensamiento se hacía presente sobre todo cuando estaba con a su amiga por correspondencia, sin embargo, últimamente, también estaba tomando mayor fuerza cuando estaba con Jennifer. De hecho hacía apenas dos días que la hubiera besado como si el mundo acabase en un segundo, pero no lo hizo. La atracción que sentía por ella en todos los niveles se estaba haciendo cada vez mayor. Como mayor eran las ganas de pasar con ella los días e incluso las noches. Le encantaba cómo era y como la hacía sentir. Le encantaba perderse en sus tontas conversaciones o en sus miradas robadas. Y es que a cada momento que pasaban más unidas se encontraban. Intentaban comer juntas, ir de compras juntas, ensayar en sus habitaciones a solas. Todo el tiempo libre era ocupado por la rubia, y ese tiempo pasaba cual rayo en una ligera tormenta.

Por otra parte, Jennifer iba resolviendo muchas de sus dudas, aunque poco a poco iba añadiendo otras nuevas. Le gustaban dos persona, y las dos tenían pareja. Una era una extraña que no conocía físicamente, pero por la que sentía una fuerte conexión. La otra era su compañera de reparto hetero, por la que no solo sentía una atracción física, sino también le gustaba su forma de ser, de actuar, su personalidad, su fuerte carácter, y muchas cosas más. Sin embargo, ambas tenían algo en común, estaban muy lejos de ser reales. Pero lo que despertaba en ella era lo más real que había sentido desde hace tiempo.

La actriz rubia cogió el móvil para escribir un mensaje. Había pasado todo el día en el rodaje y su cuerpo lo había notado. Necesitaba descansar y desconectar un poco. Mañana no había rodaje pero había quedado con Lana para ensayar durante todo el tiempo que pudieran. Sería algo así como fiesta de pijama de trabajo. Por eso, en lo poco que le quedaba de día, quería tan solo hablar un poco. Tener una buena conversación.

**Patonaws: Hola! Qué tal el día?**

Su mensaje de contestación no se hizo esperar. Lana estaba recién duchada y cambiada cuando escuchó ese sonido tan característico. Automáticamente se había tirado en la cama para contentar. Pensaba que sería bueno ver una peli para entretenerse un poco, sin embargo, su plan cambió cuando la posibilidad de hablar con su amiga por correspondencia se presentó en la misma puerta.

**LanaHalfEvil: Hola! Muy cansado. Y el tuyo?**

**Patonaws: También fue un poco cansado. Por qué no duermes? Te vendría bien.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Quieres que me vaya?**

**Patonaws : ves? Tergiversas mis diálogos: P no quiero que te vayas**

**LanaHalfEvil: Yo tampoco quiero irme. No tengo sueño cuando hablo contigo :P**

**Patonaws: Así que... robo tus sueños? Desde cuándo?**

Buena pregunta. Lana miró su móvil. Si era del todo sincera, llevaba exactamente dos días recordando aquella cita, aquellos extraños sentimientos que recorrieron su cuerpo, su apetito, sus ganas de seguir a pesar de las consecuencias. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, esa necesidad de descubrir que podría haber entre las dos a un nivel más íntimo cobraba más importancia. ¿El motivo? Claramente aquella noche leyendo el libro con Jennifer había presionado aquel interruptor y ahora esa sensación palpitante de deseo recorría su cuerpo con todas las expresiones que se puedan dar.

**LanaHalfEvil: Cuándo he dicho yo eso?**

**Patonaws : Ya te dije que leo entre líneas :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: jajaja…. Desde antes de ayer, más o menos**

**Patonaws : y por qué desde antes de ayer?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Porque han aumentado mis ganas de chatear contigo.**

**Patonaws: y por qué?**

**LanaHalfEvil: La curiosidad mato al gato**

**Patonaws: pero el gato murió sabiendo ;) **

**LanaHalfEvil: Jajajaja… Maldito gato :P**

**Patonaws: responderás a mi pregunta?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Vuélvela a hacer**

**Patonaws: Por que aumentaron tus ganas de chatear conmigo?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Porque tengo ganas de ti.**

Ya no había evasión. Lana había lanzado su decisión de seguir más allá del límite establecido. Había tomado su decisión de ser ella misma, sin ataduras, de vivir por un segundo lo que sus sentimientos dictaminaban.

**Patonaws: umm... que tantas?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Muchas.**

**Patonaws : Puff... creo que hace calor aquí... allí no hace calor?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Terriblemente **

**Patonaws : Alguna solución?... porque también yo tengo unas terribles ganas de ti.**

Jennifer miró el mensaje que había enviado varias veces. La autora había dado el primer paso, y ella lo había secundado. Quizás solo fuera un coqueteo como otro cualquiera. Pero ese simple quizás le hacía sentirse bien.

**LanaHalfEvil: Se me ocurre alguna.**

**Patonaws: Dila**

**LanaHalfEvil: Cuantas ganas tienes de mí?**

**Patonaws: muchas**

**LanaHalfEvil: Si... hace calor… Me encantaría poder tocarte ahora, pero solo puedo con palabras.**

**Patonaws : Me encantaría que lo hicieras**

**LanaHalfEvil: Por donde querrías que empezara?**

**Patonaws : Empieza por los besos que faltaron el otro día.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ok... primero me acercaría a ti… Muy cerca**

**Patonaws: Luego?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Cuando reparásemos una frente a la otra sutilmente me acercaría a tu oído para susurrarte**

**Patonaws : Que dirías?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Te preguntaría si estas preparada?**

**Patonaws: Si te dijera que no lo sé? pero que gusta estar así contigo,, y que ansió tus manos en mi cuerpo?**

**LanaHalfEvil: entonces sonreiría y me apartaría un poco. Y te preguntaría si quieres dar una vuelta**

Su comportamiento era como un tira y afloja. Una fuerza que atraía con toda su voluntad, pero que al segundo dejaba de ejercer.

**Patonaws: no habrá besos?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Si te beso no podría parar… Me volvería loca y tendría que seguir.**

**Patonaws: Pufff... quisiera estar preparada y que te vuelvas loca conmigo… Cada palabra tuya hace que te desee más.**

Cada palabra era más intensa que la anterior y menos recapacitada.

**LanaHalfEvil: No tengo prisas. Me gusta nuestra relación. Y nunca había pensado que esto me pudiera pasar a mí… Con una extraña… Pero me gustas… Es irracional, y una locura**

**Patonaws: Lo entiendo…Yo nunca pensé que pasaríamos este límite, ni siquiera hace unas semanas… Pero tú también me gustas… Y me olvido de todo estando contigo.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Puedo preguntar algo?**

**Patonaws: Pregunta**

**LanaHalfEvil: Que debemos hacer para que estés preparada?**

**Patonaws: No tengo la menor idea :/**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ok... Formularé otra pregunta…Que te da miedo?**

**Patonaws: Lo desconocido :(**

**LanaHalfEvil: Puedes especificar?**

**Patonaws: Qué nunca hice esto... No sé me da muy bien escribir o imaginar… Te recuerdo que fuiste tú como escritora quién dio paso a la primera cita… No sé cómo eres físicamente…**

**LanaHalfEvil: No me importa llevarte ;) Te has masturbado alguna vez?jaja.. Mi lado pervertido acaba de salir sino te diste cuenta (Imagínate que soy como Lana, pero más simpática)**

**Patonaws : Si lo hice... tu no? :P (Esa imagen ahora mismo me está excitando más. Imagínate que yo como Jennifer, pero más simpática)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Quieres que cambiemos de tema?**

De nuevo, como siempre, hubo una pausa y una marcha atrás enjaulada en un déjà vu. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente en el ambiente. Ambas mujeres no podía más. No podían intentar comportarse de otra manera que no fuera la dictada por sus emociones.

Y fue Jennifer quien concluyó que sería el momento. Tenía miedo, sí. La autora tenía pareja, sí. No sabía muy bien quién había en el otro lado de la línea, si. Pero a veces hay que lanzarse al vacío para aprender a volar.

**Patonaws : Recuerdas que no te respondí a una pregunta.. y te dije que no era momento de responderte?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Si? Espero que no sea una pregunta para pillar porque ahora mi cerebro está de vacaciones. :P**

**Patonaws: Tonta…. Era para decirte que tuve muchos pensamientos.. contigo**

**LanaHalfEvil: Como por ejemplo?**

**Patonaws: Como por ejemplo tú, yo, y una cama.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Buena combinación. Qué más?**

Toda la pasión se hizo presente en sus palabras. Las imágenes planeaban en sus mentes cobrando la suficiente fuerza para soñar despiertas.

**Patonaws: Tú muy sexy, con un vestido escotado.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Lo tengo… Qué más?**

**Patonaws: yo a horcadas sobre ti en la cama**

**LanaHalfEvil: Sigue**

**Patonaws: Te beso los labios, hasta que el aire nos hace falta... luego beso el lóbulo de tu oreja**

**LanaHalfEvil: Pufff... Me has puesto a mil.**

Ambas se acomodaron en sus camas. Su saliva quedaba casi bloqueada en su garganta mientras seguían escribiendo. Su pulso cabalgaba hacia lo desconocido.

**Patonaws: Beso tu cuello y te susurro al oído: "me vuelves loca María"**

**LanaHalfEvil: Yo entonces te cojo por la cintura, y te doy la vuelta para que estés debajo de mí. Cojo tus dos manos y las subo por encima de tu cabeza mientras te las sujeto con mi mano derecha**

**Patonaws: Suelto un gemido, mientras tu mano izquierda estudia mi cuerpo.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Te beso en los labios y pido permiso con la lengua para profundizarlo.**

**Patonaws: Abro la boca dándote permiso, comenzando así una batalla de poder, en la cual salgo perdiendo, y dejo que explores mi boca con tu lengua.**

**LanaHalfEvil: La exploro con pasión y levanto mi mano izquierda para rozar tu mejilla, tus labios y la bajo suavemente a tu cuello para apretarlo un poco**

La temperatura de cada habitación subía por segundos.

**LanaHalfEvil: Que llevas puesto?**

**Patonaws: Mi pijama... **

**LanaHalfEvil: Cómo es?**

**Patonaws: una blusa de tirantes y mis bragas… Qué llevas tu? **

**LanaHalfEvil: De verdad, me vuelves loca… Llevo un camisón escotado… Dónde estás?**

**Patonaws: Un camisón escotado? Dios… En la cama tumbada… Debajo de la sabana.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ok... voy a ser un poco dominante.. porfi Jen si te encuentras incomoda dímelo**

**Patonaws: De acuerdo.**

Tan solo dos palabras le bastaron a Lana para olvidarse del mundo. La inseguridad que podría desprender en este tipo de cosas fue tapada por la seducción en su estado más instintivo. Nunca había hecho esto, pero sus intereses eran saciados a cada palabra que escribía sin un razonamiento previo. Como si fuera algo habitual, natural.

**LanaHalfEvil: Necesito que metas tu mano dentro de tus bragas y con un dedo mires si estas húmeda.**

Jennifer volvió a respirar hondo, y así lo hizo, rozó su ser para comprobar su humedad.

**Patonaws: Sirve de algo si te digo que mucho?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Si… Que cada vez estoy más caliente**

**Patonaws: ummm.. Eso suena delicioso… Porque yo también estoy muy, muy caliente…**

**LanaHalfEvil: Puedo ayudarte a bajar ese calor?**

**Patonaws :Cómo lo harías? Me estoy dejando llevar.**

Y era cierto, la actriz rubia leía cada palabra y se dejaba llevar. No pensó en los días anteriores, ni tampoco en el mañana. Ahora mismo su objetivo era vivir aquella experiencia.

**LanaHalfEvil: Con tu propia mano e intentando dirigirte**

**Patonaws : claro... dominame ;)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Segura?**

**Patonaws: Quieres que me arrepienta?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Quiero llevarte al placer**

**Patonaws: Pues hazlo**

**LanaHalfEvil: Tienes la mano dentro de tus bragas?**

**Patonaws: Si… Y sigo humeda**

**LanaHalfEvil: Yo haré lo mismo, e intentare escribir a la vez (Espero no tardar mucho :( )**

Lana metió su mano izquierda. Se encontraba bastante húmeda, su dedo se podía mover por la superficie con bastante facilidad.

**Patonaws: Uffff… Ahora estoy más caliente… (No te preocupes)**

**LanaHalfEvil: Coge tu dedo índice y toca un poco tu clítoris. Y haz movimientos de arriba a abajo**

**Patonaws: Perfecto… Sigue…**

**LanaHalfEvil Suave…. Muy suave…Y ahora cambia los movimientos en círculos…. Y aprieta un poco**

A Jennifer le costaba escribir, se podía notar sus faltas de ortografías. A cada segundo más excitada, y menos fuerza tenía en la mano que sujetaba el móvil.

**Patonaws: ccada vez stoy mas humada… **

**LanaHalfEvil: Y yo… Ahora mismo te estoy imaginando desnuda mientras me toco**

**Patonaw : estás en tu cama?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Sí… Recorro mi lengua sobre tus pezones… Como son? **

**Patonaws: medianos. y estánn muy duros**

**LanaHalfEvil: Dios… Juego un poco con ellos… Te sigues tocando?**

El dolor y el placer se entremezclaban entre ellos. Sus cuerpos estaban más ansiosos, y su respiración más pesada. Entre sus piernas la palpitación era cada vez mayor, más acelerada.

**Patonaws: si… porrr favor.**

**LanaHalfEvil: (Voy a escribir solo, no puedo tocarme a la vez)…Los muerdo suavemente… Utiliza tres dedos para tocarte… Movimientos en círculos rápidos **

Lana desistió. Sacó su mano de su parte más íntima. Prefería escribir, e imaginarse cómo podía estar su amiga tocándose. Aquella imagen casi le podía llegar al clímax por si sola.

**Patonaws: ummmm...**

**LanaHalfEvil: Abre más las piernas**

**Patonaws: ujummm... Ddios**

**LanaHalfEvil: mmmm...imagina que mi cabeza ahora está entre tus piernas… Y que es mi lengua la que te está volviendo loca.**

**Patonaws: dios**

**LanaHalfEvil: estas lista para introducir un dedo o prefieres seguir así?**

**Patonaws: sigue asi**

La actriz rubia seguía cada instrucción como si fuera la primera vez que se masturbaba. Su cuerpo se estaba bañando de sudor, el calor recorría cada célula de su piel. De vez en cuando se le escapaba algún gemido. Nunca había estado tan estimulada.

**LanaHalfEvil: Con tus dedos date unos toquecitos en clítoris… Suaves pero rápidos… Y luego sigue los movimientos en círculos… **

**LanaHalfEvil: Yo me estoy imaginando como mi lengua esta en tus pliegues… Estas muy húmeda… Suavemente lamo tu clítoris probándote**

**LanaHalfEvil: Estas deliciosa… Sigo?**

Jennifer ya no podía ni escribir. Solo leer, y a veces ni eso. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente imaginándose a la autora allá donde sus dedos se movían.

**Patonaws : Por favor…ssigue**

**LanaHalfEvil: Mueve tus caderas al ritmo de tus dedos… Búscalos…**

**Patonaws: ujumm… haces maravillas con tu lengua**

**LanaHalfEvil: No lo sabes bien**

**Patonaws: pero me la estoy imaginando**

**LanaHalfEvil: ****Mi ritmo se está acelerando**

**Patonaws: puedo hacer algo por ti?**

**LanaHalfEvil: seguir tocándote**

**Patonaws: con mucho placer**

**LanaHalfEvil: Me encantaría ser yo la que lo hiciera**

**Patonaws: y a mí me encantaría que tú lo fueras.. Así que sigue…**

Aquello más bien una súplica fue una orden. La actriz rubia sentía un volcán a punto de estallar en su interior. Su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor intensidad. Su respiración se había trasformado en pequeños gemidos.

**LanaHalfEvil: Me encantaría sentir tu humedad… Sentir como te agitas… Como suplicas cada vez que paro… Me encantaría escucharte gemir… Y que mi lengua reclamase primeros tus pezones duros y luego tu clítoris.. y sentir a la vez tu humedad en mis manos**

**LanaHalfEvil: Besaría cada centímetro de ti… Recorrería tu cuerpo buscando gritos de placer**

**Patonaws: Dios… ummmmmmmm**

**LanaHalfEvil: Dios...me vuelves loca… Ojala pudiera susurrártelo al oído**

**Patonaws: ojala pudieras escuchar mis gemidos.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Me los puedo imaginar… Y me puedo imaginar cómo estas abierta con la mano dentro de tu braga dándote placer…**

**Patonaws: de hechoo- ya me quite las bragas hace mucho**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ahora mismo estoy super excitada…**

**Patonaws: Voy a llegar..hsdjkzfh**

Fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escribir Jennifer antes de llegar al orgasmo. Rendida dejo caer su mano con el móvil. Intentaba recobrar una respiración normal.

**LanaHalfEvil: Dios.. Eres maravillosa**

**LanaHalfEvil: Sigues ahí señorita? Ahora mismo no dejo de imaginarme como te estás corriendo, y me encanta…**

**Patonaws: y a mí me encantó imaginarme su lengua en mi clítoris… ud. es genial**

**LanaHalfEvil: La hubiera movido en círculos lentos saboreándote… Y cuando hubieras puesto tus manos en mi pelo para que mi cara chocara con tus partes, esos círculos serían más rápidos, presionando fuerte… Incluso me atrevería a morderte**

**Patonaws: mmmmmmmmmmm… Voy a por el segundo**

Sin pensárselo dos veces la actriz rubia volvió a masajear su clítoris imaginándose todo aquello que leía. Aún tenía más ganas de la autora.

**LanaHalfEvil: Y con mis manos intentaría jugar con tus pechos… Y con tu culo**

**Patonaws: mi culo es uno de mis puntos débiles… apriétalos un poco.. y veras lo que logras**

**LanaHalfEvil: lo estoy haciendo ahora... lo aprieto y clavo un poquito las uñas, solo un poquito… Y hundo mi cabeza más en tu clítoris de nuevo… Aún quiero saborear más de ti.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Sigues ahí?**

**Patonaws: mmmmmmm… no s puedo escriibir**

Lana sonrió, aquello era un placer que no había experimentado antes. Nunca había llevado tan iniciativa. Pero tener a aquella persona de esa manera le avivaba la mayor de las desinhibiciones.

**LanaHalfEvil: Ahora dejo mi lengua… Te exploro con mis dedos suavemente por cada rincón de tu cuerpo.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Cuando veo que todo tu cuerpo lo reclama, meto un dedo dentro de ti para ver cómo te mueves… Y lo bombeo… **

**Patonaws: Sigue**

**LanaHalfEvil: Empiezo a bombearlo rápidamente… Pero paro de vez en cuando.. Quiero que supliques.**

**Patonaws: Supplico.**

Jennifer estaba sintiendo la contracción en todo su cuerpo. Y sofocaba sus gritos mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que pronto volvería a rozar la satisfacción plena.

**LanaHalfEvil:: Ahora meto un segundo, y lo muevo lentamente en el interior de ti… En círculos… Noto tu humedad y tu presión…Ahora mi ritmo es más rápido… Más rápido…**

Durante un minuto no hubo contestación. Lana pudo entender que otra vez su amiga había llegado por segunda vez. Tuvo que resoplar varias veces. Aquello la estaba matando, pero no podía negar que estaba gozando más de lo que su día pudo imaginar.

**Patonaws: YA**

**Patonaws: es usted muy buena señorita ;) xk estoy exhausta**

**LanaHalfEvil: Segura? No quieres un tercero?**

**Patonaws: Sewgurisima… solo te tengo que decir, que tuve que cogerme fuertemente de la almohada y morder mis labios hasta casi sangrar para ahogar mis gritos**

**LanaHalfEvil: yo te hubiera silenciado a base de besos :P Me basta... siento parecer insegura... pero internet es lo que tiene, como no ves no sabes lo que hace otra persona y mientras tu estes "disfrutando" ella puede estar chatendo o viendo algo en internet**

**Patonaws: exacto, es lo que da internet. Pero te doy mi palabra que intimé. Tu no hiciste eso verdad?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Me pude tocar poco… Pero me excité bastante imaginándome todo lo que te quería hacer… Y tú?**

**Patonaws: Fue fácil, solo tuve que imaginarme tu lengua en mi clítoris, tus manos jugando con mis pezones...y me corrí pensando en ti… dos veces :P**

Si, por fin lo habían hecho, y sus respectivas sonrisas podían iluminar sus habitaciones. No había sido nada extraño, ni estaban arrepentidas. Por el contrario, se sentía bien. Por sus mentes había pasado este momento unas cuantas veces, pero jamás se imaginaron que fuera tan intenso, tan especial.

**LanaHalfEvil: Te has sentido cómoda?**

**Patonaws: si dejé que continuaras es que si me sentí bien… Solo imaginarte en la cama.. Tocándote y pensando en mi... me ponía full**

**LanaHalfEvil: Entonces se podría repetir en un futuro?**

**Patonaws: si se da la oportunidad.. me lo pensaré :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ok... quizás te pida una cita**

**Patonaws: No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ni yo…Pero… Todo bien?**

**Patonaws: Sí, cuando me despida ya me ahogaré otra vez con mi propia almohada por no creérmelo…**

**LanaHalfEvil: Jajajaja… Yo creo que haré lo mismo**

Estas no fueron las últimas palabras de aquella noche, sino que siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Todo volvió a una normalidad aparente. Sus bromas, sus ganas de conocerse. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos habían cambiado un poco. No eran dudas o miedos lo que sentía, era algo más insólito que no podían reconocer, o no en ese momento. Se sentían más unidas, y esta evolución en su relación suponía muchas cosas. Debían recapacitar sobre mucho, e iba siendo hora de empezar a ser totalmente sincera la una con la otra sobre quienes eran.

**27 de enero de 2014 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Vancouver**

\- Aún es pronto.

\- Es muy tarde – Decía Jennifer mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama. Habían estado prácticamente toda la tarde ensayando el guion, y ya era casi de noche.

\- Tan solo nos queda unas páginas y hemos acabado el capítulo dieciocho.

Lana se sentó en uno de las sillas que había frente a su compañera y empezó a pasar las hojas leyendo por encima para saber todo aquello que faltaba por ensayar. De pronto su vista se paró en una sola palabra, solo una, cerrando seguidamente el libreto de golpe.

\- Tienes razón es tarde – Era cierto que apenas llevaban unos meses conociéndose, pero Jennifer pudo notar perfectamente el nerviosismo, y el cambio de actitud en su compañera. Algo no encajaba en su cambio de actitud.

\- ¿Qué has leído? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Nada.

\- Dios… Eres muy mala actriz – Dijo la actriz rubia mostrando una sonrisa - ¿Qué leíste?

\- Nada… Tenías razón… Es muy tarde – Las palabras de Lana sonaban rápidas, como si quisiesen escapar de su garganta.

Jennifer volvió a mirarla, estaba rara, así que se levantó y cogió el libreto que había dejado apoyado en la mesa antes de sentarse. Luego empezó a hojear las últimas páginas. Aquellas que no habían leído juntas. Solo tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de aquello que había visto su compañera de reparto.

\- ¿Es por el beso?

\- ¿Cómo? – Las mejillas de Lana empezaron a ponerse de un color rosáceo.

\- ¿Te sientes incómoda ensayando un beso? – La voz de Jennifer era suave pero con un toque de picardía. Le encantaba ver a la morena en esta situación.

\- No es por el beso.. Simplemente es tarde – Lana se levantó de la silla dispuesta a coger sus cosas.

\- Entonces ensayemos solo la parte esa... No creo que nos lleve más de diez minutos.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. Se habían pasado unos días ensayando el guion con todo tipo de detalles. Si había que tirarse al suelo, ellas se tiraban. Si había que imaginar que subían una montaña, ellas inventaban algo para subirla. Si la conversación era tensa y con gritos, eran las primeras en elevar el tono. Esto también significaba que aquel beso se debería practicar físicamente para tener coherencia con los demás días. Cualquier espectador ajeno a sus mentes hubiera apostado que no habría problema, era dos actrices tratando una escena, sin embargo en su razonamiento esto no era tan sencillo. Aquel beso para ellas podía ser más que simples palabras de un guionista, más que una escena cualquiera. Aquel beso podía acariciar en la ficción lo que ambicionaban en la realidad más oculta.

Jennifer tenía claro que no le importaba. Últimamente estaba pasando aquellos límites invisibles que no le permitían hacer lo que quería realmente. Y este era sin duda su mayor riesgo, su mayor temor. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Había llegado a un punto en el que se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Tan solo quería probar los labios de Lana aunque fue tan solo un segundo, aunque fuera el gran error de su vida, aunque su compañera no lo profesase del mismo modo. No sabía el por qué, mas ansiaba ese roce como solución a muchas de sus dudas. Era como si fuese la llave que le permitiese abrir el desenlace final a muchos de los sentimientos especiales que notaba recientemente. Escondido por este momento quedó en el olvido la autora.

\- Está bien – Apenas las palabras de Lana tenía un tono audible. Había tenido una lucha bastante interesante en su cabeza. Desde hace unos días sentía el impulso de besar a la rubia, de dejarse llevar. No sabía si su compañera sentía lo mismo, pero era algo que su interior gritaba con ímpetu. Y ahora, no lejos de estos sentimientos, tenía la excusa perfecta para saber qué era lo que realmente le pasaba. Lo que verdaderamente podía sentir por Jennifer. Era la excusa perfecta para aclarar si solo se trataba de algo irreal en su mente, tan solo una fantasía pasajera, o había algo más. Quería comprobarlo igual que lo hizo con su amiga por correspondencia.

De nuevo silencio. Ambas tomaron una postura erguida. Una frente a la otra. Sujetando entre sus manos el guion abierto por la última escena del capítulo.

\- Debes agacharte como si estuvieras en una hoguera – Comentó Lana con un tono de voz muy bajo. No quería que se notase cuan alterada estaba.

\- Así – Jennifer se bajó cerca de la cama y simuló que estaba colocando unos troncos. Luego miró su libro – Tú debes estar alejada y venir hacia mí.

\- Sí – Lana se situó a unos 5 pasos, casi cerca de la puerta de salida. – Entonces tú me ves y te levantas.

Y así hizo la actriz rubia. Miró a Lana y vio como esta se acercaba a medida que ella se levantaba. Antes de que estuviera a un paso pronunció las primeras palabras.

\- Mi señora… Lamento haberos defraudado – Lana se acercó más, tan solo medio paso las separaba. Sus corazones empezaron a latir con más intensidad, incluso podían sentir como el bombeo de la sangre rebotaba en sus tímpanos.- Zelena se llevó tú corazón en mi presencia – Las manos de Jennifer, que aún sujetaban el libreto, comenzaron a temblar, y su voz denotaba nerviosidad por doquier, tanto que sus palabras salían con cierta cautividad tropezando entre ellas al hacerlo. No era distinto para Lana, quien podía notar como su pecho se hinchaba y desinflaba rápidamente. No podía tan siquiera mantener una sonrisa debido a los nervios, y parecía que su cuerpo se paralizaba por segundos - Pero os prometo que lo recuperare…

Ambas actrices se miraron fijamente, pero no hubo ningún movimiento.

\- Ahora es cuando me coges mi chaqueta imaginaria y me besas- Comentó Jennifer con la misma sensación que se tiene cuando están a punto de decirte la noticia más importante de tu vida.

\- Sí… Me despisté intentando decidir cómo quedaría mejor – Lana mintió. Se había quedado petrificada. Respiró hondo.- Repetimos todo desde el principio.

\- Claro – Jennifer volvió a coger el guion y lo releyó un par de veces mentalmente – Prefiero tener las manos libres.

\- Si, que tonta… Yo ni siquiera habló. – La actriz morena dejó el guion en la mesa. Toda la vida ensayando, y este momento le parecía el peor de su vida.

\- ¿Lo hago bien? – Preguntó Jennifer mientras se agachaba – ¿Te estas imaginando que soy Sean?

\- ¿Cómo? – Lana estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía entender bien lo que la rubia le decía. Volvió a respirar bien.

\- ¿Sí todo bien? O… ¿Quieres que haga otra cosa para meterte en el papel?

\- Perdón… Creo que el cansancio – Había perdido la cuenta de las mentiras que llevaba por esta escena- Todo bien… Lo haces perfecto. – Y así era, la voz de Jennifer volvía a provocar en ella miles de sensaciones. Cada palabra de la rubia, su penetrante mirada… Todo jugaba en su contra para controlar su deseo.

\- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

\- No – Inclusive a Lana le sorprendió el frenesí de esta negación – Tan solo son dos minutos de escenas – Relajó sus palabras como si no tuvieran importancia, y se dirigió de nuevo cerca de la puerta.

\- Mi señora… - Comenzó de nuevo Jennifer, pero esta vez su dialogo era más lento reguardando de esta forma sus inquietudes por lo que iba a pasar en breve- Lamento haberos defraudado… - Lana volvía a estar a medio paso, y el ambiente cada vez estaba más cargado - Zelena se llevó tú corazón en mi presencia… Pero os prometo que lo recuperare..

Jennifer le dio pie a Lana para que actuara ahora ella. Esta vez no dijo nada, solo esperó. La actriz morena cogió con delicadeza la camiseta entre sus manos para acercarla un poco más. El beso debía ser apasionado, esperado. Esto no sería muy difícil de hacer, pensó antes de apartar su mirada de la de Jennifer y dirigirla a sus labios. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba a punto de volar.

\- Timbre – Aquellos labios en los que Lana tenía fija su mirada se movieron para pronunciar un solo vocablo.

\- ¿Cómo? – La voz de la morena sonaba auténticamente desconcertada.

\- Timbre… Puerta – Jennifer no podía pensar ni decir más. Podía perfectamente sentir el aroma de Lana, podía sentir su pulso, el calor de su boca. Estaban verdaderamente cerca. Y su cerebro había desconectado completamente, solo se conectó para reconocer un sonido lejano de la campana.

Una nueva llamada hizo que Lana apartase su cara y mirase a la puerta. No podía creérselo. Ni tan siquiera imaginar que aquello le podía estar pasando a ella. Soltó su amarre y respiró hondo nuevamente.

\- Lo siento… Tengo que abrir… Tan solo será un momento – Dijo mientras que caminaba como zombi hacia la puerta para saber quién podía estar molestando a esas horas.

Al abrir la puerta, toda esa sensación placentera de por fin saber lo que quería, de estar a punto de tocarlo, se desvaneció como el humo de un cigarro industrial en el aire. Y todo se volvió aún más borroso, más confuso, hasta el punto que solo pudo pronunciar una palabra en alto que no sólo fue oída por la visita, sino también por Jennifer, a quien el mundo se le vino encima en ese preciso instante.

\- ¿Paolo?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Que os ha parecido? A ver si llegamos a los 700 comentarios con la idea de quererme matar o adorar (Yo opto por lo segundo :P )**_

_**El próximo capítulo intentaré colgarlo la semana que viene. Espero que también os guste el ritmo de las actualizaciones ;)**_

**_* Fragmento del libro de 50 sombras de Grey_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Buen jueves!**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia, la hacen favorita o la leen.**_

_**¿Mil gracias a todas aquellas que me desean matar? :P No en serio, me encanta que comentéis, aunque solo sea para odiarme, y se agradece mucho sobre todo por las ideas que me dais y que ayudan a dirigir la historia: Guest, aquarius7, airamven, Michii15, tamysnape, CCMLectoraEscritora, Ale, Karmen, GreenApple86, kykyo-chan , gencastrom09, MissMariFranco , Guest, michelleramirezledezma , valexia26, Mills, Shiryuz, lucerocanalla, thewoman00, LyzzSQ, , Samantha S. Dracul , AlexQueenDer, PrincesseMal, dibarbaran, Paolacch, evazqueen, nena, yara sosa , Guest, SKRowling , Guest , Darkhannock, begobeni12, franchiulla, AnnitaQueen, ddzsanjuan, BeaS, Laura, neferaiomega.**_

_**Hay un comentario que quiero resaltar, ya que me indicaba que le gustaba Quod Destinatio (Si no lo habéis leído, lo recomiendo. Fue mi primer fic y le tengo mucho cariño), y que si habría una segunda parte. Y sí, me he planteado hacer una mini segunda parte. Espero poder hacerla antes de final del año.**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo!**_

_**Nota: Capítulo acto para leer en todo sitio público :P**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 22: PASEANDO CON LANA**

**"Cuando creíamos que teníamos todas las respuestas, de pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas." **

**(Mario Benedetti)**

**27 de Enero de 2014 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla - Vancouver**

\- ¿Paolo?

\- Veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre – Dijo aquel hombre con una enorme sonrisa. Acto seguido dio dos pasos hacia el interior, y besó a Lana. No era un beso apasionado, pero tampoco suave. Era un beso que indicaba añoranza, deseos de ver a esa persona. Un beso sentido en el que no se recae si es correspondido.

Lana, aún con el sabor de su novio en los labios, se giró enseguida para ver a una Jennifer diferente. Portaba una sonrisa que no estaba acostumbrada a hallar en su rostro custodiada por una mirada forastera para ella. En el proceso de catalogar todo aquello que veía se olvidó de todo aquello que a su vista se escondía, aquello que no pudo notar, como por ejemplo que aquel simple gesto cariñoso de su pareja había provocado que el corazón de la rubia se agrietase. Jennifer, quien había reparado bastante bien en aquel beso, noto como en pocos segundos su mundo cambió. Todas sus dudas, todo en lo que en lo que estaba creyendo, todo con lo que había soñado, e incluso todas sus fuerzas, se habían desvanecido como una simple gota de lluvia en un inmenso mar. Definitivamente Lana era una persona inalcanzable.

\- Lo siento, estábamos ensayando y no esperaba a nadie – El tono de Lana era plano, sin ningún tipo de exaltación. Ella seguía mirando a Jennifer quien rehuía su propia mirada.

\- Si… Bueno... Debí avisar... Pero llevamos una temporada un poco alejados… Y me dije… Voy a sorprenderla – Paolo entró con paso decidido a la habitación de Lana llevando tan solo un portatrajes en el hombro. Y allí, pasada la entrada, se encontró a la actriz rubia con una sonrisa políticamente correcta – Buenas noches Jennifer.

\- Buenas noches Paolo.

Lana cerró lentamente la puerta en los saludos. Y resopló sin que nadie lo notase. De todas las personas que podían haber estado en aquella puerta nunca se imaginó que fuera su novio, y más sabiendo que este le había dicho que el trabajo se le había complicado, y que no podría viajar a Vancouver para verla.

\- Por mí no os preocupéis, seguir ensayando por donde lo hayáis dejado – Dijo un hombre totalmente ajeno a lo que había ocurrido minutos antes en aquella habitación.

Jennifer tras varias reflexiones por fin se atrevió a mirar directamente a Lana. Aquellos ojos que antes denotaban deseo, ahora denotaban frialdad. Poco a poco notó como unos muros, bajados hace muchos días, comenzaron de nuevo a construirse.

\- Tranquilo Paolo, justo ahora habíamos terminado de ensayar, y yo ya me iba.

La mirada de ambas actrices no se perdía, era intensa. Pero otro tipo de intensidad de la que estaban familiarizas. Esta intensidad dejaba un rastro de confusión, de impotencia, de disculpa, de miedo, de tristeza. Ninguna podía confirmar que había pasado en aquella escena, pero ambas podían confirmar que algo entre ellas estaba cambiando, aunque no supieran a ciencia cierta que era. Pero ahora estaban barridas por el momento. Barridas por el desconcierto de lo que se esperaba o se quería.

\- Creí que tenías mucho trabajo – Por fin Lana cortó el contacto con los ojos de Jennifer. Su gesto era serio, como si quisiese demostrar que ella no sabía nada. A ojos de otra persona se podría decir que aquel comportamiento era algo extraño, y más si se tenía en cuenta que la actriz morena no había visto a su pareja desde su llegada a aquella ciudad.

\- Sí, lo tenía – Paolo miró sorprendido a su novia. Algo no iba bien, aunque supuso que sería por el cansancio. Luego miró a Jennifer. Si a su novia no le importaba hablar de estas cosas en público a él tampoco- Pero… Como estábamos un poco tontos… Me dije, que tal si te llevas a esta fantástica mujer a un viaje de un par de días… Y sé que no trabajas… Llamé al Estudio para preguntar… No valen excusas… Preparada la maleta – Paolo sonrió y se acercó a Lana para tomarla en sus brazos..

Y allí estaba Jennifer, notando como con cada palabra, con cada gesto de Paolo, su corazón se agrietaba más. Por mucha actriz que era, por muy fría que pudiera parecer, aquello le estaba superando. Pudo distinguir incluso un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho Necesitaba irse de allí, huir. Llorar en la soledad si hiciera falta. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando entendió lo que significaba Lana. Ella había esperado que con un beso suyo se resolviera todas sus dudas, lo que ella no sabía que el beso sería de otra persona. Su mirada bajó cuando el siguiente beso se dio entre la pareja.

\- Yo me voy – Jennifer comentó recogiendo las cosas – Bienvenido Paolo

Ya estaba en la puerta, apunto de abrirla cuando Lana se desenvolvió de los brazos de su pareja, y se dirigió también a la puerta. Paolo, sin embargo, levantó la mano como despedida, y se fue al cuarto de baño. Dejaría que las chicas se despidieran. Él había hecho un viaje muy largo y lo único que quería era una buena ducha.

\- Lo siento – Fue lo único que pudo decir Lana entre susurros. De todas las frases que podía elegir, y aun no sabiendas del por qué, aquella era la que se le había pasado por la cabeza desde que abrió aquella puerta.

\- Buenas noches Lana… Pásalo bien en tu viaje, nos vemos a la vuelta. – Y aquellas palabras apáticas fueron la contestación de Jennifer para volver a poner los límites en su cabeza.

Estaban una frente a la otra. Ninguna de las dos sonreía. Solamente se miraban. No ejecutaban ningún movimiento. Inconcebibles a sus voluntades como si se escondieran en las maderas de unas rotas marionetas.

\- Sí… Nos vemos

En el umbral de la puerta se quedó una Lana confusa viendo como su compañera de reparto por fin partía. ¿Qué había pasado? Por la reacción de la rubia hubiera sospechado que la interrupción se su pareja la había molestado. Pero eso era imposible ¿No?

Con cierta confusión, y como si no fuera dueña de sus actos. La actriz morena cerró la puerta. Jennifer no podía sentir nada por ella. Aquello no habían sido celos, tan solo estaba transfiriendo sus sentimientos. Era ella la que sentía algo, y era ella la que había querido besarla. Su compañera solo era eso, una compañera ensayando, y molesta por no acabar lo que habían empezado. Era una profesional de la interpretación. Sí, eso había pasado ¿No?

Pasado una hora, cuando ya estaban en la cama y en total oscuridad, Lana se pasó toda la noche repasando cada minuto de aquel día. El ensayo, las bromas, las conversaciones, los gestos de Jennifer, sus sonrisas. Puso más atención al momento de la escena final. A sus nervios. A esas necesidades de avanzar a contracorriente. A ese espacio propio en el que solo existían ellas. Y todas sus dudas se fueron entremezclando en un puzle que no había empezado esa noche, ni tan siquiera el otro día leyendo el libro. Todo había empezado mucho antes. Había empezado cuando había empezado a leer los fic, cuando se había fijado en su compañera de reparto. Había empezado en las navidades. En aquel regalo. Había empezado en el avión, y en aquel hotel. Había empezado con aquellas gotas de aquel lago, y aquel Spa. Y era ahora, en la clausura de la noche, que tras procesarlo, se había estado dando cuenta de que muchas de sus preguntas estaban siendo resueltas. Le bastaba con solo retroceder unas horas, y captar la magia de aquel segundo en el que se encontraba a un centímetro de la boca de Jennifer. Le bastaba con retroceder y envolverse en aquellos ojos claros que le miraban de una forma muy diferente haciendo que su corazón latiese a otro ritmo. Le bastaba para sonreír destellada por su hallazgo.

También aquella noche repasó su relación con su amiga por correspondencia. No había sido solo una aventura, había sido algo más, deseaba algo más. Paseaba por su mente en muchos momentos del día. ¿Qué tendrán_ las Jennifers_? Sus pensamientos más divertidos se asomaban de vez en cuando. Pero, en la seriedad, ambas relaciones eran diferentes. Muy diferentes. No era una u otra. Más bien era un complemento. La confianza de una, la atracción de otra, las palabras de una, las sonrisas de otra, las bromas de una, la conexión de otra… Y con esta lista pudo seguir durante todo el crepúsculo. Toda una lista para construir a la persona ideal. Una persona por la que podía sentir algo más fuerte de lo que había sentido hasta el momento.

Y llegados a este punto. Llegados al punto de ir aclarando las cosas. Llegados al punto de plasmar su universo en decisiones ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía intentar luchar por su relación, tal y como le había pedido Paolo horas antes? ¿Debía dejar a Paolo y sincerarse del todo con su amiga por correspondencia? ¿Y qué pasaba con Jennifer? Con ella no tenía nada, solo la sombra de que algo, por un segundo, estuvo a punto de pasar, y quería que pasase.

Lana cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tomaría una decisión en esos dos días.

**29 de Enero de 2014 – Restaurant Oliver´s - Gambier Island**

La mente de Lana estaba en otro sitio, definitivamente había perdido todo tipo de interés en la persona que tenía en frente. Tanto era así que apenas escuchaba alguna frase entera de Paolo. Había desconectado después de que este le instara a hacer algo con sus vidas, estaba seguro que las cosas podían cambiar entre ellos. Pero todo debía comenzar con estar más juntos, y avanzar en la misma dirección. Después de eso Lana se quedó mirando a su pareja, sin escucharla. En su mente había otros pensamientos. Pensaba en Jennifer, y en que llevaba dos días sin saber nada de ella. En que añoraba su presencia, sus conversaciones. Pensó en sus recientes sentimientos descubiertos. También pensó en su amiga por correspondencia, y en que tampoco había tenido mucha ocasión de hablar con ella. Algún que otro mensaje, pero ya está. Y el motivo era tan sencillo como que, en estos dos días, Paolo no se había despegado de ella, y esto le dificultaba no solo para reflexionar sobre todo, sino también para hablar tranquilamente por teléfono.

En esta casi media ausente, donde aún podía escuchar alguna palabra de fondo, se preguntó si sería ella la que estaría distorsionando las cosas. Si había llegado a un punto donde el propio laberinto de la vida había acabado en una calle cerrada. Y allí, sentada en un restaurante caro italiano, con una reciente idea asomando por su cabeza zanjó con su cuasi discusión interna.

\- Perdona cariño – comentó Lana al levantarse – Debo ir al servicio… Estoy con mis cosas, así que tardaré un poquito – Dijo susurrando al oído de Paolo cuando pasó al lado de este.

Después de esto la actriz morena se dirigió al servicio. Por el momento había pasado desapercibida de miradas. Y no fue muy diferente en su camino.

Al llegar al cuarto de baño comprobó que no había nadie, y sacó de su bolso el móvil. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Después de más de una hora sentada, y pensando, era la única conclusión clara a la que llegó.

Se aclaró la garganta, y se miró al espejo. Era un gran paso, pero debía darlo. Miró en la agenda del teléfono, y pulsó sobre el nombre que tenía en la cabeza. Con cada tono su corazón se aceleraba más.

\- Hola

\- Hola – Dijo Lana un poco nerviosa - ¿Puedes hablar?

\- Claro… ¿Estas bien?... Te noto rara.

\- Si, perdona Martha… Es que necesito tu ayuda – Una mujer entró en el servicio lo que provoco que la actriz morena tuviera que bajar el tono de voz.- Será algo rápido

\- ¿Por qué susurras? – Dijo Martha extrañada.

\- Estoy en un cuarto de baño de un restaurante, y no puedo hablar muy alto.

\- Vale… Me estas preocupando… ¿Qué te pasa? – Martha en el otro lado de la línea tomó asiento. Justo le había encontrado en casa, así que podía escuchar a su amiga sin ningún problema. Era extraño que la actriz le llamase en esas circunstancias. Así que sería algo importante.

\- Vale – Lana suspiró, para luego coger una gran bocanada de aire – Creo.. Bueno.. No creo.. Estoy segura que me gusta otra persona.. – Las frases de Lana sonaban nerviosas como si ella misma estuviera teniendo de nuevo una discusión interna- Bueno… En realidad no es otra persona… En realidad… no sé.. bueno si sé… Me gustan dos..

\- ¿Has terminado? – Aún en sus ideas más excéntricas, Martha jamás hubiera imaginado una cuestión como aquella como motivo de la llamada. Incluso aún ni siquiera había procesado la información.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ahora respira – Aconsejo Martha – Y vuélveme a decir todo eso pero más coherente.

Lana volvió a soltar el aire acumulado de sus pulmones. En su mente minutos antes había sonado todo claro. Le contaba todo a su amiga, y le pedía consejo, o por lo menos se lo contaba a alguien, porque estaba a punto de estallar si no lo hacía.

\- Desde hace varias semanas siento algo por dos personas. – Esta vez la voz de Lana era más relajada, y sus ideas estaban más ordenadas. Su voz seguía siendo un susurro.

\- Creo entender – Aquellas palabras parecían sorprender a la amiga de la morena, sin embargo no quería soltar algunas de las suyas. Conocía muy bien a Lana, y sabía que al mínimo detalle que ella tomase como evasivo volvería a cerrarse- ¿Y ese algo es lo mismo?

\- No lo sé. – Lana no dejaba de hacer sonar sus tacones por aquel suelo de mármol rosáceo.

\- ¿Es amor o atracción?

\- ¿Hay algo intermedio? Es decir… No estoy enamorada… Pero tampoco es una simple aventura… O eso creo.

Un pequeño silencio se acomodó entre ellas.

\- ¿Estáis bien tú y Paolo?

\- No.- En esa respuesta la actriz morena no dudo.

\- Entonces es eso – La voz de Martha denotaba seguridad en sus palabras. – Son dudas que surgen cuando la relación no va bien. Te sientes atraída físicamente por otras personas. E incluso puede que su personalidad te envuelva… Pero es algo normal… Solo son dudas. Lo que debes h…

\- Martha – Lana paró en seco su camino invisible. Miró su reloj y prosiguió- Como te he dicho… Sé que no es una aventura… Lo que me hace sentir esas dos personas no lo he sentido nunca. Ni siquiera al inicio de la relación con Paolo… No sé cómo explicarlo… Tengo mil dudas… Mil sensaciones… Miedos, inseguridades… Estoy confusa, y todo lo que quieras... Pero cuando estoy con esas personas todo desaparece.. Mi problemas son mis decisiones

\- ¿Has tenido relaciones con esas personas?

\- ¿Relaciones?

\- Si… Relaciones íntimas – Se oyó un resoplido en la otra línea del teléfono - ¿Qué si te has acostado con ellos?

\- ¿Eh?... No, no…no – El tono se elevó en cada negación- Bueno, físicamente no…

\- ¿Físicamente no?... ¿Qué estamos entendiendo por físicamente – Para Martha era muchísima información cada palabra que su amiga soltaba, pero poca información para todas las cuestiones que tenía en su cabeza. Nerviosa se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a andar por la casa in saber que su amiga estaba haciendo lo mismo por el cuarto de baño.

\- Es un poco más complicado – Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Pero la actriz morena sabía que tenía que contarlo todo y ser rápida. Habían pasado 5 minutos, y no quería que su novio empezase a impacientarse – Primero deberíamos empezar con que no serían ellos… Sino ellas...

Esta vez el silencio superó los diez segundos.

\- ¿Ellas?... ¿Femenino?... Es decir… ¿Mujeres las dos?... ¿Es decir cómo yo y cómo tú?

\- Si a todo.

Nuevo silencio.

\- ¿Estás en un programa de famosos de gastar bromas a los amigos? – La voz de Martha era más tranquila de lo que se esperaba Lana- Porque si es así, te diré que me lo he tragado todo… ¿Qué programa es? No me suena ¿Es nuevo?

\- Martha… No es un programa...

\- Dios mío – Toda aquella tranquilidad que en un principio desprendía su amiga se evaporó

\- Martha

\- Dios mío.

\- ¡Martha! – Lana se sonrojó a ver que justo en ese momento entraba otra persona en el baño, y la miraba extrañada ante un grito poco adecuado.

\- Perdona…¿Eres bisexual? ¿Desde cuándo? Y ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Las conozco?... Dios mío…

\- Martha

\- ¿Qué?.. Aún estoy en Shock… No todos los días tu mejor amiga te dice algo así.

Lana pensó que no fue tan buena idea la llamada. Pensaba que Martha le haría sentar sus dudas, que le diría algo que la tranquilizaría. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Su amiga estaba tan descuadrada que lo único que le interesaba era tener todos los detalles, pero ella no podía darle todas las explicaciones pertinentes. Estaba en los servicios de un restaurante susurrando su vida privada, mientras que en su mesa aguardaba su pareja.

\- No puedo hablar mucho de ello. Solo quería pedirte consejo.

\- ¿Sobre? … No me ha quedado muy claro… Parece que sabes que tu relación con Paolo no está bien, y que hay dos personas en las que estás más interesadas.

\- ¿A ti te pasó? Tengo la sensación de tener más dudas porque son mujeres.

\- Sí… Dudas de muchas cosas que parecen que en un principio son ciertas. También es porque muchas veces, al principio, rechazas tus propios sentimientos.

\- Es lo que creo que me pasó en un inicio… Pero ahora… Ahora tengo otro tipo de dudas… Y la peor es equivocarme… Que todo sea un espejismo mío... – Lana se apoyó en el lavabo previo comprobar que no había agua que pudiera manchar su vestido. Una nueva mirada a su reloj le hizo suspirar.

\- Querida… Eso no lo vas a resolver en el cuarto de baño de un restaurante – el tono de Martha era más jovial, menos asombrado que segundos atrás.- Pero te recomiendo que, mientras estés en el limbo de tus propias conjeturas, seas honesta no solo contigo, sino también con los demás.

\- ¿Crees que debo contárselo ahora a Paolo? ¿Debería sincerarme ya con él?¿Debo esperar un poco más? ¿Debo intentar hablar con ellas?

\- Si estás segura de que lo que sientes no es algo pasajero, entonces sí. Pero si quizás te encuentras en el límite de todo, sobre todo con Paolo, y solo quieres experimentar… Piénsalo Lana… Una vez que haces daño, es difícil repararlo…

\- Puedo tener muchas dudas Martha…Muchísimas… Pero sé que esto no tiene que ver con fantasías… Ni estar perdida en la vida… Sé que va más allá, sé que es algo más fuerte… De eso es lo único que no dudo… Lo que pasa que no sé qué es ese algo... O sí, y quiero rechazarlo… No lo sé.. – Lana se sentía como en una montaña rusa, aquello por lo que fluctuaba en segundos era cristalino, pero de nuevo se volvía de nuevo confuso. Podía ser una mujer segura, que sabía lo que quería. Darse la vuelta y notar como todo le venía grande. Como sus decisiones no eran correctas, y como ella a medida que esto pasaba se veía más indecisa.

La respuesta se hizo esperar. Martha conocía muy bien esa sensación. La había sufrido hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún la recordaba. Todos sus principios y valores se tambalearon cuando descubrió que le gustaban las mujeres. Aquello que le habían enseñado desde muy pequeña se volvió indeterminado, e incluso desapareció. En los primeros meses todo fue un caos. Así que podía entender muy bien a su amiga. Además a este hecho había que sumar sentir algo, lo que fuera, por varias personas a la vez.

\- Entonces creo que sí – Tan solo fueron cuatro palabras, pero bastó como confirmación. La actriz notaba como la seguridad volvía a recorrer su cuerpo. Había llegado el momento- No sé los detalles, pero creo que deberías hablar con Paolo… Por cierto, ¿Sientes lo mismo por las dos? ¿Ellas sienten por ti?

\- Mis sentimiento hacia ellas están algo confusos – Pronunció en voz muy baja Lana, casi apagada- No sé si siento lo mismo o por una persona siento más…. Quizás solo es porque una me corresponde y la otra no.

\- ¿Entonces sientes más por la que no te corresponde?... ¿Y eso de corresponder a que no referimos? – Aquel silencio que se hizo dio a entender a Martha que su amiga no hablaría mucho más, y lo comprendía. – Sí que has salido bien del armario… Tú no te conformas con una sino que dos.

\- Muy graciosa – Aquellas palabras era lo que Lana se esperaba en un principio. Ese sarcasmo de tomarse la vida en broma era lo que más complementaba su relación de amistad. Mientras que ella era más coherente y estricta, su amiga era todo lo contrario. Y lo bueno era que sabía que Martha, a pesar de todo, sabía dónde estar.- Debo dejarte…

\- ¿No contestaste?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Las conozco? Necesito un resumen rápido de ellas.

\- A una no – Lana respiró hondo –A la otra sí.

\- Necesito más detalles… Exijo más detalles… Me debes más detalles.

\- Está bien…Una es de los fanfiction, la otra…

\- ¿No jodas?... Muerta me has dejado ¿La otra?

\- Sí me dejas acabar… - No sabía cuántas veces ya había cogido aire en los últimos días. Pero notaba que últimamente le faltaba oxígeno para hablar, para actuar, e incluso para relajarse o recapacitar- La otra es Jennifer.

\- ¿Es una broma?... ¿Tu compañera de reparto?

\- Sí – Lana volvió a mirar el reloj. Debía salir ya del cuarto de baño. Demasiados minutos podían preocupar. – Debo irme.- No se escuchó nada - ¿Estás ahí?

\- Dime que ella es la que te corresponde…. Y te diré que la vida es pura ironía…

\- Debo dejarte- Por fin el tono de Lana dejó a un lado los murmullos.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún no puedo creer que estemos hablando de mujeres… Creo que has hecho realidad mis fantasías… Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a..

\- No, no, no – Interrumpió Lana – Ni una palabra a nadie… Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotras... Solo... ¿Entiendes?

\- Llama luego porfa… Quiero saber que tal con Paolo… Y

\- Claro – Dijo Lana dando por finalizada la conversación. Esta noche hablaría mejor, seguro que al llegar a casa tendría la inquisición por parte de su amiga.- Ciao

\- Ciao.

Lana cerró la comunicación, y volvió a guardar el móvil en su bolso. Antes de salir del baño, se miró en el espejo e interiormente se dio fuerzas para seguir. Era hora de enfrentarse a muchas cosas. Y seguramente hablar con su pareja sería una de las más difíciles. Pero tenía claro que no podía seguir con esta tensión. No podía seguir engañándose día a día diciendo que todo estaba bien. Una última mirada. Definitivamente, estaba decidida.

Con el mismo paso volvió a su mesa. En su mente se reproducía la conversación con la amiga. Y entonces le vio. Vio a su pareja mirar varias veces el reloj. Ella hizo lo propio antes de sentarse. Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que se excusó para ir al baño. Diez minutos, y ahora deseaba congelar el tiempo para no enfrentarse a lo que vendría. Pero era inútil. Debía hacerlo. Había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas y no dejarse llevar.

Con delicadeza movió la silla y se sentó.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Dijo Paolo al ver llegar a Lana. Su piel era un poco más pálida que de costumbre. Sus ojos revelaban cansancio, y no hay presencia de una sonrisa.

\- Si… - Lana miró directamente a su pareja a los ojos – Tenemos que hablar.

\- Claro… - Paolo se relajó un poco viendo que la actriz estaba bien. Su tono era un poco más serio que el habitual. Pero él no hizo caso. Estaba demasiado nervioso para fijarse en esas cosas- Pero necesito terminar lo que te estaba contando antes.

\- Sí, claro… Perdón – Ciertamente no habría ningún problema si retrasaba el momento de la verdad. Podría parecer de cobardes, pero tan solo eran unos minutos, y esto no cambiaría nada.

\- Como te iba diciendo… Sé que no estábamos pasando nuestra mejor época… Puede que sea el trabajo… Puede que sea porque es una nueva época y debemos adaptarnos.. Sea lo que sea – Aquel hombre alto y moreno hablaba con rapidez, sin dejar de mirar a la actriz. Esta vez la morena sí que estaba atenta a cada palabra, aunque tuviera un nudo en la boca del estómago- Pero no voy a rendirme… No quiero rendirme… Y creo que estamos preparados para seguir luchando en la misma dirección.. Yo creo en ti y en mí… Así que… - Paolo se incorporó de la mesa dejando su silla detrás de él, y clavó una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras que sacó de su elegante chaqueta una cajita negra. Lana abrió los ojos como reflejo, y por un instante dejó de escuchar la música de piano de fondo. Por un instante dejó de escuchar el murmullo de las mesas de su alrededor. Por un instante todo su pensamiento se congeló con aquella cajita abriéndose y revelando un anillo brillante. Por un instante su mente quedó en blanco cuando escuchó las nerviosas palabras de su compañero – Lana Parrilla… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido? Qué creéis que dirá Lana? Tenéis más ganas de matarme? Si no es el caso os diré que no sabremos la contestación de Lana hasta el capítulo 24, ya que el 23 pasearemos un poco con Jennifer :P**_

_**Ah! En el capítulo 23 tendremos Teniente Mills, y este llegará la semana que viene.**_


	23. Chapter 23- T Mills 7

_**Buen miércoles! Me adelanté un día porque estaba notando mi muerte muy cerca si no actualizaba antes :P**_

_**Mil gracias a los que siguen esta historia, la hacen favorita, o la leen.**_

_**Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado su semilla en el capítulo anterior: Guest, Michii15, RedEsmerald, vampylolita, Pauswan, tamysnape, karmen, ddzsanjuan, shiryuz, airamven, kykyo-chan, Guest, MissMariFranco, aquarius7, begobeni12, gencastrom09, Laury Ramos, Samantha S. Dracul, puloyla, CCMLectoraEscritora, AnnitaQueen, yara sosa, Guest, Darkhannock, nena, Eristera, Andrea-W-M, Kiandre, El guest q sufre c, , BeaS, LyzzSQ, Mussuko36, PrincesseMal , nenagalonso, Guest, dibarbaran, SKRowling, franchiulla.**_

_**No sé por qué´, pero después de leer vuestros reviews solo me han quedado claras dos cosas. Que queréis matarme y que Lana diga que no (#lanaNo) :P**_

_**Quiero agradecer también a las que están a punto de alcanzarnos: LectoraMills, 15marday, y leylay**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23: PASEANDO CON JENNIFER**

**"Alguien dijo alguna vez: si deseas algo con mucha fuerza, déjalo en libertad. Si vuelve a ti, será tuyo para siempre. Si no regresa, no te pertenecía desde el principio". (Proposición indecente)**

**27 de Enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Al llegar a casa le faltaba la respiración. Jennifer más que andar había huido de aquel sitio, de aquella habitación. Aún notaba como el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Cerró su puerta, y apoyó su espalda sobre ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Tenía bien claro los nervios que le habían recorrido por todo su cuerpo cuando estaban ensayando la escena del beso. Tenía más claro aún los deseos por probar la esencia de Lana. Estaba bastante segura de que los celos le habían consumido cuando Paolo se presentó. Lo que no sabía era cómo interpretar la mirada de Lana, por un solo segundo dudó de que ella también hubiera sentido la interrupción. Por un segundo, notó cómo las palabras de la morena querían decir mucho más. Pero aquello era imposible. Aquello tan solo era productor de su imaginación. Lana Parrilla era una profesional, y lo único que había sentido era no poder terminar el ensayo. Tan solo eso.

Sus suposiciones tan solo debían ser borradas. Olvidadas en el fondo de su mente.

**29 de Enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison - Ciudad de Vancouver**

**LanaHalfEvil: Siento mucho tenerte abandonada… Prometo compensarte ;)**

**Patonaws: No te preocupes… Lo entiendo.. Pásalo bien :***

Jennifer esperó unos minutos. Pero no hubo contestación. Debía reconocer que llevaba dos días muy malos. No tenían grabación. Lana estaba fuera, y la autora estaba también ocupada en esos días. Mientras que ella se desesperaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Justo cuando necesitaba más distracción, menos cosas de ocio tenía.

Miró su reloj. Un nuevo pensamiento se coló en su cabeza. El mismo pensamiento que tenía desde hacía dos días, y no era otro que Lana disfrutando con Paolo de aquella escapada. Su mente quedaba envenenada con falsas imágenes, y los inquietudes brotaban a cada segundo haciéndola que la ira se apoderarse de ella.

\- Necesito salir – Dijo para ella misma.

Cogió su bolso y salió de allí. No tenía rumbo. Tan solo caminó y caminó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba del Pub donde días antes había acudido con Lana. Genial, pensó. Aun así no encontró mejor manera de desahogo. Se hizo una coleta, y entró intentando no llamar la atención. Una vez dentro se aseguró estar libre de toda mirada indiscreta o de paparazzi ocultos. Cuando todo le pareció normal empezó a pedir.

Empezó con una cerveza y al cabo de una hora ya había pedido un whisky. Intentaba tapar imágenes, sensaciones. Y con cada trago se autoconvencía de que era así. De que por fin estaba olvidando a Lana y lo que había pasado. Ahora se tenía que concentrar en otra cosa, pasar página. Ella era una guapa y famosa. Seguramente podría tener a otras chicas. Quizás se podría centrar solo en su extraña relación con la autora. Sí sería la mejor. Tomó otro trago. Si seguía así saldría dañada. Sin embargo tenía bien claro que no era tan fácil controlar sus sentimientos. Estaba a merced de su corazón.

\- ¿Jennifer? – La voz de Rebecca Mader retumbó en los oídos de la actriz rubia, quien nada más escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta olvidando todo su diálogo interno.

\- Hola Rebecca – Jennifer intentó disimular un poco su estado alterado debido al alcohol. Ciertamente aún no había alcanzado el límite suficiente para perder la potestad de poder controlar lo que decía, sus gestos o su entorno- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Estaba dentro con unos amigos que han venido a visitarme, y ya nos íbamos. – La actriz pelirroja sonaba jovial, y natural- ¿Y tú?

\- Estaba sola en mi habitación, y me apetecía salir un poco…ya sabes, despejarme. – Jennifer sonrío a su compañera sin darle más explicaciones. Supondría que se despedirían y que ella podría seguir intentando ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Pero no fue así. Rebecca había visto algo extraño en el comportamiento de la actriz rubia. No solo por el hecho de que estuviera bebiendo sola, sino también por su mirada. Tenía una tristeza rara. Y supuso que un poco de compañía no le vendría mal.

\- ¿Te importa si me uno?

-¿Cómo? – Aquella propuesta de la pelirroja le sorprendió bastante a Jennifer. Jamás se habían quedado hablar después del set, y mucho menos habían salido a beber juntas. Su relación era bastante formal, de trato justo.

\- Mis amigos ya se van… Y yo me quedé con ganas de un poco más. – Su sonrisa era hermosa, pero no tanto como la de Lana, pensó.

\- Claro. – La actriz rubia había sopesado todo, y no había encontrado ninguna excusa para estar acompañada. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo sola, pensando en todo. Y no le había ayudado. Quizás estar con otra persona y hablar de otras cosas le sería de más ayuda. Quería enterrar del todo sus sensaciones.

\- Déjame un minuto y me despido de mis amigos… Pídeme lo que estés bebiendo tú.

\- Es whisky.

\- Sí que empezamos fuerte - La mujer pelirroja portaba una gran sonrisa - Es broma.. Eso está bien.

Con estas últimas palabras aquella mujer se dirigió a la puerta para despedirse de su grupo. Fue rápido, y apenas tardó unos minutos en volver. Se sentó y comenzaron a hablar. Nada profundo. Tan solo frases que se unían unas con otras. Hablaron del trabajo, de cómo este había empezado, hablaron de lo qué pasaría en un futuro, con sus personajes, de las promociones. Después de esto comenzaron a hablar de Reino Unido y como a Jennifer le encantaría escaparse unos días. Incluso hablaron de moda. No hubo silencios incomodos, y sus risas aparecían, de modo natural, cuando la situación lo requería.

Estaban pasando un buen rato para su sorpresa. De hecho, en todo este tiempo no dejaron de beber. Aunque, en este plazo, la rubia se moderó un poquito haciendo que pronto la actriz pelirroja le alcanzara en estado.

\- ¿Lo conozco? - Rebecca aprovechó una pausa en su charla para preguntar.

\- ¿A quién?- Jennifer, ajena a la pregunta, levantó la mano para pedir la siguiente copa

\- Por quién ahogas tus penas… ¿Lo conozco? - La actriz rubia bajó la mano y miró fijamente a su compañera. Aquella cuestión no denotaba un aire de curiosidad. Más bien era algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Tanto se nota?

\- Mujer en una barra bebiendo sola… O tiene un problema con el alcohol, o ha decidido matar su conciencia poco a poco… Y espero que sea lo segundo… así que… soy toda oídos.

Jennifer ignoró el hecho de que su compañera se había quedado allí a sabiendas de todo. Simplemente se centró en que tenía una persona que le quería escuchar. En tan poco tiempo había disfrutado de su compañía. Cada conversación que habían tenido minutos antes le había pareció cercana, sincera. Le agradaba descubrir que, gracias a abrirse un poco más, estaba conociendo a gente de su entorno que merecía la pena.

\- Tranquila… Es lo segundo… Estos días han sido un poco difíciles, y hoy simplemente no me apetecía pensar.

\- ¿Deseas hablar o ignoramos el hecho de que estás mal?

La actriz rubia guardó silencio por unos segundos. Y balanceó todo. Realmente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, ya que guardándolo para ella era inútil. Pero también estaba el hecho de cómo contaba una cosa así. Rebecca le daba seguridad y confianza desde hacía solo unas horas. Y aquello requería más. Volvió a mirar a su compañera. Quizás fuese por su mirada, o por el momento. Quizás fuese por el alcohol, y quizás mañana se arrepintiese. Pero allí, delante de ella tenía la persona que necesitaba.

– Tengo sentimientos bastantes fuertes por una persona que para nada me corresponde.

– Sé lo que es eso…- La actriz pelirroja esperó a que Jennifer continuara, pero al ver que no fue así decidió precisar el curso de la conversación con alguna que otra pregunta - ¿Te declaraste?

– No hacía falta… Esa persona tiene pareja

El camarero interrumpió aquella charla para saber qué iban a tomar. Había visto a Jennifer con la mano levantada dos minutos atrás.

Después de pedir, y que las bebidas fueran servidas continuaron.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Te vas a alejar?- Dijo la actriz que interpretaba a Zelena con un tono suave. Atrás habían quedado el tono alto y divertido de los minutos anteriores. Ahora era un tono más bajo. Un tono que denotaba el círculo de confianza que aquella conversación exigía.

– Nada - Jennifer soltó una gran bocanada de aire - No pienso hacer nada.

No era difícil averiguar que la actriz se había dado por vencida. Había sucumbido a la brisa suave de un naufragio sin rumbo.

– Quizás no sea una experta… Pero sé, a ciencia cierta, que no hacer nada no es la mejor solución.

– Digamos que es difícil alejarme... Complicado por la situación…

Rebecca tomó un trago, y se le quedó mirando. Notaba como la rubia quería halar, que había algo más. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Empezó a atar cabos.

– Oh Dios mío! Es alguien del plató! - Sutilmente dejó su copa para posar sus manos en las de Jennifer - Es Sean?… Joshua?… Un momento… Es… Es Robert?

Jennifer respiró hondo antes de hablar, dando tiempo a su compañera para que volviese a coger su copa y esperase dando un trago. Habían llegado a un punto de no retorno y ambas lo sabían. Esta conversación no sé podía parar en seco. Ansiaba la continuación.

– Es lana.

El trago recién tomado de la pelirroja salió en forma de lluvia hacia Jennifer.

– Perdón… Perdón… - Dijo Rebecca mientras secaba un poco a su compañera. Su acción tan solo duró unos segundos. Su interés se había focalizado solo en el nombre que le había dicho Jennifer - ¿¡Lana!?

– Shhh

– Perdón – Ahora la voz de Rebecca tan solo era un susurro tapando su emoción- ¿Lana?... ¿Lana Parrilla?

La actriz rubia sonrío, aquello era surrealista. Le estaba contando a una desconocida su secreto más íntimo. Se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

– Sí.

– ¿Eres... ? Es decir ¿Sois…? Es decir ¿La portada…? Es decir… No sé qué decir.

A Jennifer le entró un ataque de risa nerviosa al ver como se estaba comportando su compañera. En cierto sentido se parecía mucho a ella. En poco segundos también fue secundada por Rebecca, quién se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido su reacción.

– No, no somos y no hemos estado juntas - Dijo Jennifer tras apagar sus risas entres murmullos- Fueron unas fotos sacadas de contexto entre dos amigas… Simplemente eso, solo dos amigas.

Rebecca cogió su copa e instó a que la rubia hiciera lo propio.

– Brindo por los amores improbables… No imposibles - Luego chocaron sus copas con una gran sonrisa - Y ahora la segunda parte de todo esto.

– ¿Segunda parte?

– Enamorarte de tu compañera de reparto no es para ahogar las penas de esta manera.

– ¿No lo es darte cuenta que te gustan las mujeres?

– Eso es un punto… Pero mira… Más peces para ti para elegir

Las carcajadas de ambas se oyeron desde el rincón más apartado, llamando así la atención. Cuando se dieron cuenta pararon en seco. Pero fue mirarse de nuevo, y volver a reírse frenéticamente.

– ¿Qué ella tenga pareja y que no le gusten las mujeres? – Logró decir Jennifer a quien le dolía incluso la barriga de tanto reír.

– Cierto… Tiene pareja… Pero no están muy bien - En ese momento Jennifer se dio cuenta que no solo estaba hablando con una simple compañera de trabajo. La pelirroja había hecho mucha amistad con la morena.- Y no siempre te gustan las mujeres desde el principio... Conozco casos que entrada en la edad adulta se han enamorado de una persona de su mismo sexo. – Con cada palabra la pelirroja soltaba más optimismo.

– Lo sé… Por eso estos días se han ido a celebrar su amor – Los ojos de Jennifer volvieron a mostrar la misma tristeza que al principio.

– ¿Así que por eso estas hoy aquí?... Sabes un viaje no simboliza nada.. La gente a veces hace tonterías para salvar sus relaciones, pero son eso… Tonterías.. Y luego se dan cuenta de la realidad… Lana tiene muy bien amueblada la cabeza, y sabe lo que quiere y lo que no… Quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día le da por fijarse en ti…

– ¿Sabes de esos presentimientos que sientes que la otra persona te corresponde? – En esta ocasión el tono de Jennifer sonó muy diferente. Era más serio, más pensativo- El otro día note eso.. Note algo en Lana que me hizo pensar por un segundo que había algo más que una simple amistad.. Pero fue solo por un segundo…

Las risas fueron abandonadas por el más puro silencio.

– Puedes hacer dos cosas... Una alejarte, dar por perdido lo que sientes… O puedes intentar demostrarle lo que sientes

Rebecca daba otro trago dejando el suficiente espacio temporal para que Jennifer pensase. No podía decir si Lana podía sentir algo. Pero tenía muy claro que en la vida había que actuar, arriesgarse. Un todo o nada. La simple libertad de que la otra persona, con toda la información, elija. Porque al fin y al cabo, en eso consistía una declaración. Expones tus sentimientos haciendo un trazo invisible. La persona puede cruzarlo y aceptar que siente lo mismo que tú. O, por el contrario, alejarse dejando claro que sus afectos nunca fueron para ti.

– Con un chico es más fácil… Pero con ella siento impotencia, y respeto a la vez… Realmente no sé qué hacer… Es como si en mi interior algo me instara a esperar ese momento en el que m encuentras al límite, que te das cuenta que debes jugar la última baza… - La mujer rubia hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Y decidir, entonces, qué es lo que quiero como dices tú. Si bien solo quiero su amistad, y alejar cualquier pensamiento, o bien merece la pena lo que siento para arriesgarlo todo y tener la posibilidad de perderlo...

– Esa posibilidad siempre está… De un modo u otro, siempre está - Rebecca cumplió con una sonrisa- Lo malo es que mientras esperamos ese acontecimiento que nos empuje, a veces nos olvidamos que puede ser demasiado tarde…

– _Touché – _Jennifer anheló. No sabía si era por el alcohol o por otra cosa, pero en ese instante veía todo de forma diferente. Su compañera de reparto tenía razón. No podía continuar así, sufriendo, esperando algo que no llega. Debía dar un paso antes de que las cosas se complicasen más. Debía afrontar los miedos, y las dudas. Debía decirle a Lana lo que sentía. Para bien o para mal.

– Y ahora lo segundo de todo esto – La pelirroja volvió a insistir.

\- Me gusta esta improvisada conversación – La actriz que interpretaba a Emma estaba asombrada del giro del diálogo. De la confianza de la una sobre la otra en tan poco tiempo. Una casi extraña se había vuelto su confidente y estaba mostrándole otra perspectiva que ella se había negado a mirar.

\- A mí, también… Pero aún no hemos acabado…

Y así fue, ambas mujeres continuaron hablando un par de horas más. En este tiempo Jennifer le contó lo de la autora y su relación. Lo que hizo que Rebecca entendiera mejor por lo que estaba pasando la actriz rubia, y su indecisión de cómo actuar. En cada palabra notaba la telaraña de sentimientos hacia las dos. Sin embargo, no le pasó por alto que en el epicentro estaba Lana. Casi al final de la noche, Rebecca sabía que Jennifer Morrison ya tenía su decisión tomada. En cuanto la actriz morena llegase de su viaje, ella le expondría sus cartas de modo que sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos finalmente fuesen libres. No hay peor atadura que esperar durante toda la vida que algo, en un instante, pueda cambiar sin hacer nada.

**5 de Febrero 2015 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison - Los Ángeles**

_Hola, espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. En estos momentos mi vida es una locura. Perdón por los fallos, pero no me dio tiempo a investigar. _

_Ah! Gracias por los comentarios!_

_CAPÍTULO 7: LA LISTA_

_Punto de vista de Regina_

_Llevo una gran sonrisa que intento inútilmente tapar. De hecho hace tiempo que estoy pasando las hojas de mi despacho sin prestarle la menor atención. Mi mente está en otro lado. Es como si fuera una pirámide de pensamientos. Y encima de todo está ella. Por más que la intente bajar hasta el fondo, ella se las apaña para volver a estar en lo más alto. Con cada cosa que dice o que hace, allí está, en lo alto. Vuelvo a sonreír involuntariamente, y vuelvo a dejar de sonreír voluntariamente. Me molesta que sea una distracción, porque eso es lo que es, una distracción._

_ Me levanto y me dirijo a la ventana de mi despacho. Últimamente es mi sitio de reflexión._

_Hoy es un día difícil para nosotros. Nos han solicitado que enviemos varias tropas de ayuda y refuerzo a Irak. Así que ayer ordenamos las tropas superiores, y pusimos listas para los novatos como voluntarios. Al terminar el alistamiento, muchos de ellos irán. Por eso hoy se nota más nerviosismo en el ambiente. La necesidad de saber más. Yo, sin embargo, estoy tranquila. Apenas tuve minutos para pensar en todo. Recapacitar por lo que estamos pasando o viviendo. Soy tan solo un mero espectador._

_El motivo, ella. Ella es una distracción me digo mientras observo lo poco de naturaleza que se puede ver. Una simple distracción. Alguien que me saca de mis casillas. Alguien que por fin se ha enfrentado a mí. Somos un reto la una para la otra. Vuelvo a sonreír. Un reto que quiero ganar. Yo siempre gano. Siempre._

_Observo como los rayos de sol ya casi han terminado de barrer el patio. ¿Es más que un reto? De nuevo ella en mi pensamiento. No es la primera vez que me hago esa pregunta. De hecho me la hago desde el otro día que me levanté y ella estaba a mi lado. Al principio no me di cuenta, pero fue su fragancia la que me hizo sentirme segura. Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba eso. Sonrío. Aun me acuerdo de la reacción que tuve cuando abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta que su fragancia no era un sueño, que ella estaba allí. Enseguida miré mi cuerpo. Estaba vestida, y suspiré, aunque no me hubiera importado estar desnuda. Pero, por lo menos, prefería acordarme. Lo segundo que hice fue mirar el reloj. Mi grito la despertó aturdida. Era como un pato. Debía irse pronto. Robin iba a llegar en breve. Sonrío recordando. Yo solo le gritaba para que se diese prisa. Ese momento me pareció muy cómico, pero tuve que retener las carcajadas. Y despedirme con un ya hablaremos. Su cara estaba pálida, como si tuviese la culpa de algo. Ese mismo día yo también estuve seria para preocuparla más. Y notaba, cada vez que me miraba, que estaba inquieta. No recordaba la noche anterior muy bien, demasiado alcohol, pero si ella me trajo a casa y luego se quedó fue por algo. Debía hacérselo pagar, y aquello me parecía justo. Por la noche, antes de que se metieran en su pabellón, la mandé llamar. Ella seguía sería, pendiente de todo lo que yo hacía. Y yo, también estaba pendiente de ella. Ya había llegado al límite de fastidiarla por ese día, así que le di permiso para que al día siguiente estuviese todo el día en enfermería. Debía curarse ese pie. Ella estaba sorprendida, no entendía nada. Y me recriminó mi comportamiento tan serio, sentía que había hecho algo mal. No lo hizo, y yo sonreí. Luego le dije que lo de la noche anterior fue un empate, que no había comido bien. Mentí. Ella debió verlo en mis ojos y sonrió. Volvíamos a estar empates._

_Un pelotón se acerca en el fondo. No es de los míos. Mi padre siempre me decía que el amor es magia, y mi madre que era debilidad. No siento eso con Robin. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Así que he llegado a la conclusión que nos hacemos bien el uno al otro. Simplemente es eso. Y no me importa, nunca me ha importado. _

_Noto como ella vuelve a escalar la gran pirámide. ¿Siento algo más que atracción por ella? ¿Nuestra relación es algo más que un juego? Sopeso todo. Porque así soy, nada de impulsos no controlados. Nada de locuras imprevistas. Todo tiene que ser equilibrado, y puesto a juicio. Sonrío. Ella cambia todos mis esquemas. Conscientemente me doy cuenta de eso, e inconscientemente me hago la pregunta de si ella será algo más._

_Vuelvo a mi asiento. Debo concentrarme en mi trabajo. Nada de interrupciones._

_Pocos minutos son los que paso sumergida en los papeles sin darles importancia. Los paseo por la mesa, de un lado a otro. No apunto nada. Un golpe en la puerta hace de excusa perfecta para que deje todo a un lado._

_\- Pase_

\- _Buenos días Teniente Mills- Su tono es normal. Serio. Respetuoso a un superior._

\- _Buenos días._

-_¿Quería saber si ya firmó la lista de los voluntarios de los tres pabellones? – Se acerca a mi mesa sin perder el gesto serio- Debo llevarla a la sede central para que la proceden._

\- _No. Justo lo estaba haciendo ahora – Miento._

_Me dispongo a buscar la lista entre todos los montones de papeles. Y la encuentro al principio. Fueron de los primeros papeles que pasé sin mirar. Mi ayudante no debe sentirse cómodo y comienza a hablarme. Yo no le hago caso. Deseo firmar los papeles, deseo que se vaya y no me moleste más. Sin embargo, una simple frase hace que cambie de opinión .Le presto atención._

_\- ... Hay bastante novatos apuntados... Incluso creo que por fin se librará de la Señorita Swan... - El comenta por encima, sin importancia. No obstante, mis ojos ya no buscan la firma en la última página. Mis ojos están clavados en él. Mi corazón se ha saltado un latido al escuchar esa frase._

_Ahora mi ayudante se ha percatado de mi mirada, y se ha puesto serio intentando justificar el comentario._

_\- ... Lo siento... Intuí que no le caía bien el cabo Swan, y que le alegraría saber que estaba apuntada ella, y sus amigas.. - Él se ha parado. Me cuesta respirar. Realmente no sé muy bien que me está pasando por la cabeza._

_Tardó un segundo en bajar la mirada, y buscar en la lista su nombre. Mis movimientos son rápidos y torpes. Ya no oigo a mi ayudante hablar. Solo silencio. Y entonces en el puesto 23 puedo leer su nombre como voluntaria. Emma Swan. Mi corazón se vuelve a saltar otro latido._

**_Punto de vista de Emma_**

_\- ¡Venga ya! - Dice Ruby levantada. Belle y yo estamos sentadas escuchando su monólogo sobre la serie de Perdidos y su final - No tiene comparativa... De hecho es el mejor final posible... Me encantó - Belle y yo no opinamos lo mismo, pero sabemos que es inútil pronunciarnos. Eso nos llevaría a dos horas más de charlas en donde Ruby nos explicaría todos los detalles de la Isla._

_Miro mi reloj sin que se dé cuenta. Ya es tarde. Casi todo el pabellón se preparada para dormir._

_\- Todos fuera - Levanto la mirada. Se trata de la teniente Mills. Ha entrado con paso firme, y nos está ordenando salir. Quizás sea otra prueba nocturna. El murmullo se ha transformado en silencio. Nadie se mueve - No lo quiero repetir. Todo el mundo fuera hasta próxima orden. - Su voz es muy grave._

_Todos nos miramos sorprendidos pero empezamos a movernos. Me levanto y me dirijo a salida con los demás cuando la Teniente Mills se pronuncia de nuevo._

_\- Usted no Señorita Swan - Estoy próxima a ella, pero aún no la he superado. Mis amigas me miran extrañas, pero les hago un gesto de que todo está bien. Espero que todo esté bien._

_Regina no se vuelve a pronunciar hasta que el último de mis compañeros está afuera y cierra la puerta._

_\- Esta bien... Tú ganas - Su mirada es intensa, mientras que la mía es de extrañeza. No entiendo nada._

_\- Perdón._

_\- Tú ganas Señorita Swan... No voy a intentar echarla.. Así que ya se puede desapuntar de la lista- Su mirada sigue fija en mí. Tiene el mentón alzado. Me transmite una pose de superioridad._

_\- ¿Desapuntarme de qué?_

_\- De la lista... Quiero que mañana a primera hora se pase por mi despacho, y se borre... Aún no son oficiales, ni yo he firmado nada... Así que lo puede hacer - Regina se gira para irse. Pero yo la paro con mi siguiente frase._

_\- No me voy a borrar._

_\- He dicho que ha ganado... No tiene que demostrar nada - Nos separan dos pasos. Pero parece que nos separa un océano entero._

_\- No lo hago para demostrar... Me hice soldado para ocasiones así... Es mi deber..._

_\- Pero la guerra no es un juego... No lo entiende... La gente muere en las guerras - Noto un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Y ese océano de distancia empieza a desaparecer._

_\- Soy consciente de ello, pero.._

_\- No vaya Señorita Swan – Me corta. Su voz ya no suena tan grave._

_\- ¿Por?_

_No dice nada. Solo da un paso y mi corazón empieza a acelerarse. Incluso me cuesta tragar._

_\- No quiero que vaya - Noto como si todas las barreras que ha levantado desde que la conozco empezaran a desaparecer. Es extraño como un simple hecho puede hacernos reaccionar._

_\- ¿Por? - Doy un paso. Apenas estamos a centímetros. Pero cada vez me siento más cerca._

_\- Simplemente no quiero._

_\- ¿Por?_

_\- Porque tengo miedo que te pase algo - Sus ojos portan más brillo. - Tengo miedo de perderte… ¿Contenta? - Cada palabra que me ha dicho ha penetrado en mí. De alguna forma todo queda eclipsado en un instante. Miedos, dudas, estatus, apariencias,… Todo. Reparo que para ella también es lo mismo. Sus ojos. Es como llegar a ese punto en el que sientes que tienes que estar ahí. Que es tú momento. _

_Agarro su nuca y la acercó a mí. Necesito de sus labios en estos instantes. Y sí, es una necesidad de sentirla. Y ella tiene la misma necesidad por que no opone resistencia y me abraza fuertemente._

_El sabor de su beso a mar. La forma que tiene de tocarme. Mi respiración agitada, y el ritmo de mi pulso acelerado. Todo es como un conjunto de fotografías que pasan de forma rápida. Mis manos empiezan a temblar sobre su piel. No sé si será la última vez que la bese. Pero paro el tiempo en mi mente._

_Aprecio como a cada segundo ella busca más mi contacto. No lo hace de forma suave. Me empuja con fuerza, con ardor. Tapa su miedo, y su ira en mi boca. Mi mano en su nuca hace más presión. Mi mano en su espalda no le acaricia, sino que la sujeta de tal manera que mi esencia con la suya sea una sola._

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Pero nos separamos muy lentamente. Debemos respirar. Yo no la miro a los ojos, no puedo. Y apoyo mi frente en la suya. No la suelto. Necesito tenerla._

_\- Vuelve a mi Emma... Vuelve - Su voz es quebradiza. Tanto como mi corazón al escuchar por primera vez mi nombre en sus labios. Los beso lentamente. Muy lentamente. Sigo bebiendo el mar en ellos._

_Por un segundo dudo en quedarme. Por un segundo estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero ella sabe que no lo haré, ella sabe que no puedo hacerlo. Y yo también lo sé._

_No me importa dónde estamos. Vuelvo a apoyar mi frente en la suya. Y pienso de nuevo como un simple acto, como una simple decisión puede cambiarlo todo. Puede enseñarnos aquello que podemos perder, o aquello que podemos ganar. Y sin embargo, optamos siempre por esperar hasta el mismísimo límite. _

_\- Espérame - Digo entre susurros._

_Esta vez ella se aparta un poco, y me mira. Ya no veo a la Teniente Mills, ahora la veo a ella. Por primera vez no hay batallas internas. Ni dudas. No hay juegos entre las dos. Simplemente somos ella y yo._

_\- Emma Swan, te prometo... Y sí... Es una promesa - Su voz es tan suave que puedo notar en ella todas las emociones que tanto ella como yo hemos querido ocultar - Que siempre guardaré en mi corazón el suficiente amor para hacerte eterna hasta que vuelvas._

_Noto como le pertenezco. No por esas palabras. Le pertenezco de mucho antes._

_Ella me sonríe más allá de una sonrisa por cumplir. Me sonríe aceptando mi decisión, y todo lo que vendrá. Yo correspondo a esa sonrisa. Y no la pierdo hasta que la veo salir con paso decidido del pabellón._

_\- Volveré - Susurro en la soledad._

_Continuará…_

_¿Qué pensáis? Besos_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jennifer releyó en dos ocasiones aquel capítulo. Extrañamente le había encantado. Se sentía identificada con cada palabra de la autora.

Tomó aire, e inmediatamente le escribió un mensaje. Ya llevaba cuatro días sin saber de ella, y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo a pesar de todo.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Qué os ha parecido? Cómo van esas ganas de matarme? Espero que se vayan quitando :(**_

_**Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el capítulo de la Teniente Mills es posterior a la pedida de matrimonio y que Lana suele reflejar sus sentimientos, qué creéis que ha pasado esos días?**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de teorías :P**_

_**Próxima actualización la semana que viene!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Buen Jueves!_**

**_Esta vez me retrase un día. Lo siento mucho, pero sinceramente costó escribir este capítulo._**

**_Mil gracias por seguir, hacer favorita esta historia o leerla._**

**_No tengo palabras por vuestros comentarios de los últimos capítulos. Ya no es el hecho de que ayuden a crear una mejor historia, sino también a título personal: Nicolle, CharlieKM, CharlieOncer, airamven, MissMariFranco, Guest, Yann W.B, Ale, RedEsmerald, LectoraMills, valexia26 , Guest, Chispa , 15marday , leylay, nena, Paolacch, Guest que sufre , dibarbaran, LyzzSQ, gencastrom09, Guest , ddzsanjuan, kykyo-chan, GreenApple86, CCMLectoraEscritora, aquarius7 , Flokita , begobeni12, Samantha S. Dracul , karmen, SKRowling , Mills, Shiryuz, Guest, Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip,PrincesseMal, Guest, Eristera, AnnitaQueen , franchiulla , BeaS, Darkhannock._**

**_Ya que estoy emocionada, también doy las gracias por Cigarrillos de Papel. Aunque esté acabada siempre alegra ver que aún me llega algún review o algún favorito. ;)_**

**_Espero que os guste!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: LA SENCILLEZ DE UN RESPUESTA, LA COMPLICACIÓN DE UN PENSAMIENTO**

**Y resbaló el amor estremecido**  
**por las mudas orillas de tu ausencia.**  
**La noche se hizo cuerpo de tu esencia**  
**y el campo abierto se plegó vencido.**

**Un ayer de tus labios en mi oído,**  
**una huella sonora, una cadencia,**  
**hizo flor de latidos tu presencia**  
**en el último borde del olvido.**

**Viniste sobre un aire de amapolas.**  
**Como suspiros estallando rojos,**  
**bajo el ardor de las estrellas plenas,**

**los labios avanzaron como olas.**

**Y sumiso en el sueño de tus ojos**  
**murió el dolor en las floridas venas.**

**(DIONISIO RIDRUEJO)**

**29 de Enero de 2014 – Restaurant Oliver´s - Gambier Island**

\- Como te iba diciendo… Sé que no estábamos pasando nuestra mejor época… Puede que sea el trabajo… Puede que sea porque es una nueva época y debemos adaptarnos... Sea lo que sea – Aquel hombre alto y moreno hablaba con rapidez, sin dejar de mirar a la actriz. Esta vez la morena sí que estaba atenta a cada palabra, aunque tuviera un nudo en la boca del estómago- Pero no voy a rendirme… No quiero rendirme… Y creo que estamos preparados para seguir luchando en la misma dirección... Yo creo en ti y en mí… Así que… - Paolo se incorporó de la mesa dejando su silla detrás de él, y clavó una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras que sacó de su elegante chaqueta una cajita negra. Lana abrió los ojos como reflejo, y por un instante dejó de escuchar la música de piano de fondo. Por un instante dejó de escuchar el murmullo de las mesas de su alrededor. Por un instante todo su pensamiento se congeló con aquella cajita abriéndose y revelando un anillo brillante. Por un instante su mente quedó en blanco cuando escuchó las nerviosas palabras de su compañero – Lana Parrilla… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lana no dejaba de mirar el anillo, atrapada por el reflejo de lo que aquello significaba. Los segundos pasaban y no pudo decir nada. Su mente, que segundo atrás había desechado cualquier pensamiento, se llenó ahora de ellos. Pensó en los años que llevaban juntos. En todos esos sueños que un día se dijeron. Pensó en el rumbo que había tomado su relación. En cada beso o palabra que en su momento le había trasportado a otro mundo. Pensó en el cariño que procesaba a aquel hombre que tenía delante. Pero también pensó en las peleas, en aquellas ilusiones que fueron abandonadas. Pensó en la distancia que les separaba aun estando en la misma habitación. Pensó en lo que profesaba últimamente por otras dos personas. Pensó en sus miedos de perder la comodidad a lo conocido. Pensó en lo correcto y en la locura de lo que significa vivir según sus emociones. Incluso pensó en su familia. En conclusión, pensó en todo aquello que implicaba un sí o un no.

El ruido de aquel restaurante se envolvió con la pedida de mano. Algunos comensales se volvieron, y esperaron la contestación. Todo ocurrió en segundos, aunque en la mente de Lana fueran siglos. Siglos en los que su respiración evocaba más aire, siglos en los que su corazón cabalgaba sin sentido, huérfano de miles de emociones halladas. Siglos en los que su mirada, aún fija en aquel brillante, captaba una película de la que, por primera vez, no sabía si ser la protagonista.

Poco a poco, Lana levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Paolo. Por su recorrido dejó una sonrisa nerviosa que ansiaba una contestación. Sin embargo, a ella no le interesaban sus labios. A ella lo que le interesaban eran sus ojos. Ojos que en un tiempo pasado habían sido luz para su oscuridad, y agua para su sed. Ojos que habían estado en sus momentos malos cuando no encontraba el papel de su vida. Ojos que también habían estado en los momentos buenos. Aquellos ojos habían llegado a ser todo.

Pero ella ya tenía una contestación y una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morena mientras se acercaba a aquel hombre visiblemente nervioso. Con todo el amor que pudo se acercó a sus labios, y depositó un suave beso, luego su trayectoria continuó hacia la oreja de él.

\- Debo pensármelo – Dos palabras en susurro bastó para que un momento mágico así desapareciera.

La actriz morena volvió a mirar a los ojos a Paolo. Y este comprendió que aquella contestación, muy alejada de lo que él se había imaginado, era la respuesta más sincera que su novia podía darle en un momento así. No sabía los motivos, tampoco los quería ignorar, pero confiaba en aquella decisión. Con tranquilidad se levantó, y apretó la mano de Lana en señal de estar bien. Y era cierto, estaba bien. Luego se acercó al oído de la morena. Había mucha gente observando.

\- ¿Quieres qué nos vayamos? A lo mejor estarás más cómoda. – Paolo comprendía que aquella escena podía ser violenta para Lana debido a su trabajo, y que, tarde o temprano, la gente empezaría a reconocerla.

\- No seas tonto… Me queda el postre – La morena bromeó para quitar un poco de tensión. Sabía que lo que vendría no sería fácil.

En segundos, la pareja volvió a sus respectivos sitios. El ambiente, aún expectante, dio por finalizado aquel ritual. Cada mesa, en su círculo, comenzó a especular sobre lo que había pasado, y la contestación que podía haber dado ella. Poco a poco, todo volvió a la normalidad de la noche.

\- ¿Van a desear champan los señores? – Un camarero preguntó con algo de incomodidad.

\- Sí – Comentó Paolo, quién no había borrado su sonrisa.

Lana se quedó expectativa a cómo servían el champan. Sin embargo, muy lejos de esto estaban sus más recientes pensamientos. Lo que le había llevado a esa respuesta. Y es que aquel hombre que tenía enfrente había sido muy importante en su vida. No se merecía una negación sin haber recapacitado antes. Tampoco se merecía una confirmación teniendo en cuenta su crisis. Ella no sentí lo mismo, y decir que sí hubiera sido un error. Un error que no solo le atañe a ella, un error que podía dañar a muchas personas cercanas. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó su nombre entre murmullos.

\- Lana – Había dicho por tercera vez Paolo.

\- Perdona, dime.

\- Quédate el anillo mientras que lo piensas.

\- No debo… Yo…

\- Insisto – El hombre moreno acercó la caja – Y ahora brindemos.

Y así lo hicieron, brindaron no por su futura boda, ni siquiera por su relación. Brindaron al aire cada uno sabiendo que aquello o bien era el punto final o bien era el principio de otro paso en su relación. No había matices grises a los que acogerse, tan solo era blanco o negro.

**30 de Enero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer – Ciudad Vancouver**

**\- ****Te he dicho que no – Jennifer contestaba con la misma frase por tercera vez a su representante. Aunque en esta ocasión su tono era más severo.**

Le había llamado muy pronto, demasiado pronto para hacerle una propuesta que ella había rechazado casi sin pensarlo. Y es que con esta nueva propuesta de trabajo podía volver a cambiar su vida, y eso, ahora, no estaba en el pensamiento de la rubia. Y menos después de llegar a la conclusión de que debería aclarar su relación con Lana. Estaba decidida a ir a por todas, y luego ya vería con las consecuencias.

Jennifer se tomó la pastilla que portaba en la mano desde el principio de la conversación. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Demasiado alcohol la noche anterior.

\- No – Volvió a decir ante la insistencia de su representante de que aquello era una oportunidad. – Ya hablaremos… Tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Con muy mala gana cerró su móvil, aunque al minuto lo volvió a abrir. Deseaba escribirle un mensaje a la autora. Realmente le extrañaba. Hacía días que estaban más distanciadas, tan solo dos o tres mensajes al día y ya está. Y esto, por una parte, le sentía muy culpable. Sin embargo, por otra parte, también podía notar que no solo era de su parte. Notaba que María también se estaba distanciando. Quizás pasar aquel límite de intimidad no había sido lo correcto para su amistad.

**Patonaws: Buenas! Qué tal estás? Postdata: Te echo de menos :***

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la contestación no llegó aquel día.

**31 de Enero de 2014 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla - Vancouver**

Lana estaba terminando de desenvolver las últimas cosas de su maleta. En su mente aún quedaban revueltos los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días. La pedida de mano en el restaurante. Su contestación de pensárselo. La conversación que siguió al día siguiente con la mente más fría. El acuerdo mutuo con Paolo para darse unos cuantos días, y poder así pensar sin presiones. El viaje sola. La llamada a Martha para desahogarse. La llegada de nuevo a Vancouver. Y ahora sacar toda su ropa y colocarla haciendo un símil con su vida. Para ella ahora debía sacar sus sentimientos y colocarlos dando un sentido razonable a todo.

En todo este tiempo estaba arropada por la sensación de que había hecho lo correcto. La sensación de que Paolo se merecía más que una negativa, se merecía pensar las cosas fríamente, no dejarse llevar por el momento. Tenía bien claro que el límite de decidir había llegado. Debía poner freno y no dejarse llevar arrastrada por la corriente. Sin embrago, una última noche se permitiría tranquila antes de lograr la osadía de cambiar parte de su vida.

Dos golpes, tan solo dos golpes bastaron para que Lana volviese a la realidad. Miró su reloj, como de costumbre. Aún era pronto. Así que no cuestionó quién podría llamar, pues a esta hora podía ser cualquier persona del set.

Al abrir la puerta su cara se iluminó. Una Jennifer sonriente estaba a menos de dos pasos de ella.

\- No firmo autógrafos. – Lana comentó levantando su mano a modo de diva. De todas las personas que podían ser frente de ella estaba con la única que quería hablar. Por fin el universo había acertado.

\- Mentirosa… Sé que siempre lo haces.

\- Me pillaste… ¿Quieres pasar? – Lana se movió a un lado enseñando la habitación.

\- Sí.

Nada más entrar Jennifer notó que la morena acababa de llegar. Aún había muchas cosas fuera de su sitio, y la maleta encima de la cama abierta.

\- Si quieres puedo venir en otro momento… o mañana – La rubia comentó. Estaba allí para hablar con su compañera de reparto, pero tampoco quería incomodarla.

\- No seas tonta… Pasa – Lana cerró la puerta cuando Jennifer ya estaba dentro - ¿Algo de beber?

\- La verdad es que quería hablar contigo.- El tono de Jennifer pasó de ser jovial a ser un poco más serio. Ignorando, de esta forma, la pregunta de su compañera de reparto.

\- Vale – La actriz morena intentó descubrir algo solo con la mirada. Pero no notó nada diferente. Quizás su compañera estaba un poco más nervioso, pero no era de extrañar.- Te importa que termine de deshacer la maleta… Así estaremos más cómoda – Jennifer sonrío y asintió. Total, un minuto más no la iba a matar. Además estaba notando como su corazón deseaba salir de su pecho. Notaba su aceleración, el rebote contra su caja torácica. Necesitaba calmarse y, tal vez, unos minutos así lo harían. - ¿Me ayudas? Así terminamos antes.

\- Claro… dime qué hago.

\- ¿Ves aquella mini maletita? – Lana señaló una maleta pequeña encima de una silla – Tengo unos papeles, y otras cosas… Sácalas todas y déjalas encima de la mesa, así podré guardar esa maleta dentro de esta.

\- Eso está hecho.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron a realizar su tarea. Por una parte Lana sacaba su ropa guardando alguna, y echando a lavar otra. Lo hacía rápidamente, ya que estaba deseando terminar lo antes posible para estar con la rubia. Poder hablar con ella. Poder aislarse de todo. Echaba de menos eso, y más con los últimos acontecimientos Por otro lado, Jennifer iba sacando poco a poco las cosas y colocándolas encima de la mesa. En su mente solo había una cosa, y era encontrar las palabras idóneas para hablar con la morena. Una y otra vez empezaba su discurso. Una y otra vez lo planteaba con frases diferentes, con tonos diferente. Suspiró. Quizás la cosa no sería tan fácil como ella había imaginado minutos antes de salir de casa. Y entonces, toda sensación de nerviosismo, toda lista de razones por las que estaba allí, toda la fuerza que había acumulado hasta llegar a este momento se esfumó. Sus ojos se posaron como búhos sobre una caja pequeña negra de terciopelo. Estaba al fondo. La tomó entre sus manos, y cosa que nunca hubiera pensado hacer lo hizo, abrió la caja. Dentro un anillo de oro blanco con un brillante encima. Cerró la caja, y luego sus ojos con fuerzas. Todo su mundo volvió a esconderse en el fondo de una mina abandonada. Lo primero que pensó fue en salir de allí corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia su compañera. La observó durante unos segundos. La morena aún seguía doblando ropa, totalmente ajena a los sentimientos de la actriz rubia, totalmente ajena al hecho de que apenas unos segundos atrás el corazón de Jennifer volvía a agrietarse.

\- ¿Debo darte la enhorabuena? – Aquellas palabras salieron disparadas mientras que la rubia enseñaba la cajita.

Bastaron varios segundos para que Lana situara todo en su contexto. Y es que se había olvidado por completo que había metido el anillo de pedida en esa maleta.

\- Le he hecho que me lo pensaré. – No supo el motivo por el que tuvo que justificarse tan rápidamente. Algo en ella involuntario le empujó a hacerlo. – No he aceptado.

Hay silencios en la vida que dicen mucho más que mil palabras. Hay miradas que muestran mucho más que sentimientos. Y hay distancias que no son físicas que duelen mucho más que diez mil kilómetros.

Aquella habitación de Vancouver se convirtió en un mausoleo real, encerrando los sentimientos de ambas mujeres. Ninguna hablaba, solo se miraba. Pero ambas miradas eran distintas. La mirada de Jennifer era de dolor, mientras que la de Lana era de confusión.

\- Creo que debería irme – Jennifer sonrió tristemente a la morena antes de dejar el anillo encima de la mesa. Aquello era la perfecta señal que indicaba que su historia era ridícula e imposible. Lana Parrilla no sentía nada por ella.

\- No te vayas – Sin saber el por qué la actriz morena deseaba que Jennifer se quedase. No sabía lo que había ocurrido. Solo había visto el anillo en las manos de la rubia, y una mirada diferente a la usual. ¿Era dolor o tristeza? No podía ser ninguna de la dos. ¿Por qué Jennifer iba a sentir sufrimiento porque ella se casase? Normalmente solía ser un motivo de alegría. Pero no era el caso. ¿Por qué?

\- Se te está haciendo tarde – Igual que en un incendio, la actriz rubia necesitaba salir de allí, apenas cogía aire, y tenía la sensación de que todo su cuerpo se consumía poco a poco.

\- Acabas de llegar – Lana intentaba dar racionalidad a todo aquello. Intentaba procesar todo. Desde que vio a su compañera de reparto en la puerta hasta estas últimas palabras.

\- Si… Es que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, y yo solo venía a saludar

\- Viniste a decirme algo ¿Qué era?

Los segundos se acoplaron unos con otros. Sus miradas eran directas. No dejaban escapar ni una sombra en la oscuridad. Habían llegado a un punto difícil de explicar. Todo era tan complicado que quizás el silencio era lo más fácil de tolerar. Sin embargo, hay veces que hay que abrir el armario de los monstruos.

\- Creí que estabais mal.

\- Lo estábamos.

\- ¿Estabais? – Jennifer intentaba sonar casual, ajena de que aquella conversación estaba minando su corazón.

\- Es decir, estábamos y estamos – Lana se colocó su pelo varias veces, necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas, y que sus nervios estuviesen controlados.

\- Entonces no lo entiendo – Si, aquello en los ojos de la rubia ahora era ira, e impotencia. Había pasado de la desolación a un sentimiento casi opuesto.

\- No he aceptado… Te lo he dicho – Lana seguía viendo aún la necesidad de explicarse. Se veía en la necesidad de que aquella persona supiese que no estaba comprometida. El motivo era incierto, pero a cada paso más se extrañaba del comportamiento de la rubia. Si no supiese a ciencia cierta que su compañera no tenía ningún sentimiento amoroso, ahora mismo lo estaría dudando. Porque… Jen no sentía nada ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Le has dicho que no? – Cual globo el corazón de Jennifer se empezó a hinchar de un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad. No era tarde. Lana había rechazado a Paolo, y ella tendría una oportunidad. Casi estaba a punto de sonreír un poco cuando su compañera contestó a aquella pregunta.

\- En realidad… Teóricamente… No le he rechazado… Le he dicho que me lo pensaré.

\- Ah… Pues con más razón debo irme… Seguramente tengas ganas de estar sola.

\- No pude decirle que no. – La voz de Lana subió un tono. Era tan irreal todo, que por mucho que intentaba procesar, el soplo de las circunstancias se lo impedía.

\- Yo lo veo fácil… No sé dónde está lo complicado – Aquella conversación tomó un matiz nuevo para aquellas mujeres. Parecían reproches. – Veamos… No… ¿Ves? Fácil.

\- No lo entiendes – Dijo una Lana susurrando.

¿Cómo podía explicarle todo? ¿Cómo podía decir que su pareja se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, y que ella había visto aquella contestación como la más correcta? ¿Cómo explicar que era difícil decidirse entre el sí y el no, siendo el sí lo que ella quería, pero siendo el no lo que a él le mataría? ¿Cómo explicar a una persona ajena que en una relación de años no puedes despojarte de todo en un segundo pretendiendo cambiar el rumbo de las cosas? ¿Cómo explicar que lo cierto se tornaba en aparente incierto? ¿Cómo decirle que sus dudas, sus creencias estaban rotas? ¿Cómo?

\- No… No lo hago – Jennifer hizo una parada. Su mente estaba bloqueada. Ella veía las cosas obvias. Y no entendía como Lana quería complicarse. Pero ¿Quién era ella para recriminar? Tan solo era su compañera de reparto. No pintaba nada en esta historia. – Debo irme.

Jennifer ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando Lana le volvió a hacer esa pregunta que ella tanto temía.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué querías decirme?- Hay pocas cosas en la vida que percibes que deben ser aclaradas. Y para la actriz morena, sin saberlo, aquella era una de ellas. Presentía que era importante. Quizás fuese un presentimiento ilógico, pero en su cabeza sabía que la lógica era que Jennifer aún no había contestado, y por lo tanto, tomaba más importancia. Inconscientemente renunció a tener cuenta que su corazón le decía que había venido por ella.

\- Me han ofrecido un papel bastante importante – La actriz rubia tomó ciegamente la excusa que más protegía sus sentimientos de ser descubiertos, y ante el silencio de unos instantes, prosiguió con su explicación – Sería en los Ángeles.

\- ¿Lo has aceptado? – La pregunta fue hecha con timidez al ritmo de un corazón encogido.

\- Sí… Debo ultimar, pero sí… - Jennifer estaba mintiendo. En un principio había desechado el trabajo, teniendo la mínima esperanza de cambiar las cosas con su compañera de reparto. Pero viendo los últimos acontecimientos lo mejor sería alejarse, olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de Lana.

\- Está bien… Supongo que será bueno para tu trabajo - En ese momento la actriz morena pensó en despedirse, dejar que Jennifer se fuera, pero justo en ese santiamén vio algo en los ojos de la actriz rubia, algo que le hizo no seguir con su actitud fría. Algo que le indicaba que su compañera ocultaba algo - ¿Era lo único que querías decirme? –

Ni Lana entendía sus pensamientos, ni su avaricia porque hubiese algo más ¿Qué esperaba de su compañera? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Puede que ella no fuera imparcial, pero el ambiente de aquella sala era muy diferente de un ambiente de trabajo, e incluso muy diferente de un ambiente entre dos amigas normales. Tenía la sensación de que sus frases eran dichas a medias, de que sus miradas callaban más, y mostraban sentimientos que no sientes en una relación de amistad.

\- Sí es bueno – Jennifer había llegado al límite de lo que podía soportar. En todo este tiempo había descubierto que le gustaban las mujeres. Había intimado con una desconocida por la que sentía algo, y aún no sabía que era. Se había dado cuenta que su compañera de reparto era mucho más que una amiga. Que los sentimientos hacia ella eran más fuertes a cada segundo. En todo este tiempo había negado todo. Había intentado dar sentido insustancialmente a aquello que carecía de sentido. Y justo ahora, en ese momento en el que por fin había intentado mover ficha, que por fin había aceptado todo, y que había decidido que su vida debía de cambiar, era también el momento en el que había desenmascarado que todo se encontraba solo en su cabeza. Que Lana no tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Lana se iba a casar. Puede que no hubiese aceptado, pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo. – Debo irme, mañana he de madrugar… Y tú tienes que descansar.

La actriz morena al escuchar esto suspiró en silencio. En el fondo tenía la necesidad de despojarse de aquella careta de papel. Necesitaba sincerarse con Jennifer y con ella misma. Tenía bien claro que sentía algo por la rubia. ¿Debía dejarla ir? ¿Así de sencillo era todo? ¿Debía dejar pasar sus sentimientos? ¿Olvidarlos en el segundo cajón de la cómoda? Podía decirle que se quedase, y abrir la caja de los truenos. Sin embargo, no encontró la valentía.

\- ¿Regresarás? – La morena observo como Jennifer se colocaba su rubio cabello antes de contestar. Y es que no sabía muy bien como contestar a aquella pregunta, ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿A ser solo su compañera? ¿A ver como Lana era feliz con otra persona? ¿Regresar a ocultar sus sentimientos?

\- Claro – La voz de Jennifer cambió todo registro. De casi estar en murmullos a tener un tono aparentemente más feliz – No me voy a la guerra.

\- Espero que te despidas antes de irte – Un muro fue levantado entre la sombra del dolor, allí donde muere la miseria entre lo que se quiere, lo que tiene y lo que se desea.

\- Y yo espero que no le hagas esperar mucho a Paolo – Ya su voz no era feliz, ya su voz tenía el regusto de la impotencia, y una pizca de veneno en el comentario. No pudo evitarlo.

Pudo haber sido muy diferente todo, que allí hubiera habido miradas penetrantes, miradas que ocultan palabras, miradas de sentimientos o miradas de lamentación. Pero no fue el caso. En esa habitación no hubo ninguna mirada más. Todas se escondieron entre apariencia de que todo estaba bien. Un último adiós fue dicho antes de que el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse se manifestase.

Dentro, una mujer que se debatía entre mil sentimiento. No amaba a su novio, lo veía como un amigo. Pero no quería de la noche a la mañana romperle el corazón. Por otra parte, la persona por la que estaba sintiendo algo se alejaba de ella en todos los sentidos. Y una desconocida llamaba a su puerta sin saber quién era, y de la que de momento huía, por ser tomada como algo irreal. Entre sus miles de vuelas dentro de la habitación como un animal salvaje enjaulado se debatía entre salir y decirle a Jennifer todo, o quedarse dentro y que todo volviese a la normalidad. Pero no lograba mentirse ante esto último. No podía dar marcha atrás y pretender que nada había cambiado.

Fuera una mujer que se disolvía entre las gotas de la lluvia. Nada más salir sus pasos habían recorrido el mismo recorrido varias veces. Se quedaba en la puerta como cautivada por lo que había en su interior, y luego volvía darse la vuelta para andar un metro, y de nuevo volvía a la puerta. Sus sentimientos golpeaban a su cabeza una y otra vez. Le exigían volver. Le exigía darse la vuelta. Llamar a esa puerta que había cerrado un minuto atrás y decirle a aquella mujer sus sentimientos. Sin excusas ni miedos. Sin represalias, ni ambiciones. Tan solo una declaración. Pero igual que volvía a la puerta también se alejaba de ella. Se aleja de los sentimientos que le empujaban a ser valiente. Debía olvidarse de todo. Debía. Pero una cosa es lo que debe y otra muy distinta lo que se quiere.

Como aquellos imanes que se lanzan al cielo y se unen en las alturas. Aquellas dos mujeres desecharon en un segundo aquellos pensamientos que razonaban todo su distanciamiento. Desecharon su comportamiento de actuar detrás de la barrera. Y como un fuego artificial recién expandido actuaron por inercia. Lana abrió la ansiada puerta, y Jennifer se dio la vuelta por última vez quedándose a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

Solo dos segundos y sus miradas se encontraron. No hubo palabras tan solo se quedaron de pie sintiendo todo a su alrededor. Ese corazón que martillea por salir de una fina cárcel de cristal. Esa respiración pesada cuya bocanada de aire a cada instante es más difícil. Esa lluvia cayendo como agujas sobre una tierra ya impregnada. Una suave luz de farolas y caravanas iluminadas ante la caída de la oscuridad.

Hay instantes que sientes que las cosas son reales, no tienen explicación, y tampoco exploras buscarlas. Algo en ti dice que estas en el lugar y el momento oportuno. Que la oportunidad de tu vida es esa, y que cualquier juicio lógico carece de ser comprendido más allá de una quimera que en su día te pareció inalcanzable. Y para ambas mujeres aquel instante había llegado. Despojadas de todo y allá donde la noche se oculta en un umbral, Jennifer cogió con fuerza la cintura de Lana con una mano, y su nuca con la otra. Tan solo sostuvo su mirada un segundo con la de la actriz morena, esperando que aquello se terminase. Pero no terminó. Hundió sus labios en los de Lana, y saboreo su decisión de que por un segundo su compañera fue suya en un beso. Saboreo su decisión de explicar lo que sentía con el simple roce de su esencia. Y aquello le pareció maravilloso. Jamás había experimentado tanto en tan poco tiempo. No fue muy diferente para Lana quién sintió las manos de Jennifer rodeándola. Sintió el beso cálido de su presencia. El sabor a lluvia en sus labios, y a la vez, la calidez de sentir el fuego que emanaban de sus corazones. Todo era un baile anhelado y correspondido. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, y cada movimiento se desarrollaba como si fuese algo habitual.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Su respiración se hizo más ansiada, y sus manos temblaban involuntariamente. No se soltaron sino que dejaron el suficiente espacio para mirarse. Ambas habían sucumbido al beso, sin embargo parecían estar a la deriva de lo que aquello significaba.

Sin mediar palabra, y como si aquellas gotas de lluvia se hubieran llevado todos los pensamientos dañinos, Jennifer rompió su penetrante mirada para apoyar su frente en la de Lana. Y así estuvieron unos segundos cercadas por el sigilo oportuno.

Cuando ambas ya se habían calmado, cuando el tambor de sus corazones había cesado, y su respiración regulaba casi a la normalidad, terminaron de poner la separación a sus cuerpos. Aquello se sentía extraño, era como el frío que se siente en un día de invierno no siendo época. En tan solo unos segundos se habían hecho la una a la otra.

\- Tengo un plan – La voz de Jennifer era casi cortada. En cada entonación se palpaba su nerviosismo por mucho que intentase sonreír. Aún no daba crédito a lo que había pasado. Todo había ocurrido tan veloz que le costaba asimilar que Lana sentía lo mismo que ella. Sin embargo, en un fugaz luz de sensatez, se dio cuenta que allí, fuera, podían ser el objetivo de cualquier ojo oculto, no era el momento de hablar o de actuar. Tampoco lo era la habitación de Lana. Por mucho que costase, en este momento, debían pensar en todo con calma. Ahora entendía la decisión de Lana, la impulsividad puede ser la enemiga de hacer las cosas correctamente.

\- ¿No quieres hablar?

\- Si, y no… Creo que hablar ahora sería un error… Creo que debemos solucionar algunas cosas antes – La actriz rubia volvió a acortar distancias – Y entonces podremos hablar.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? – La actriz morena estaba de acuerdo. Ella debía solucionar en estas dos semanas muchas cosas, y más después de este aconteciendo.

\- Te espero el día 14 de febrero en el lago al que fuimos antes de empezar el rodaje.

\- No entiendo – Lana comentó. Ahora mismo estaba tan desubicada que necesitaba la explicación de todo.

\- Voy a irme dos semanas a los Ángeles, y volveré para el día 14 de febrero. – Jennifer sostuvo las manos de Lana entre las suyas. – Así en este tiempo nos dará tiempo a recapacitar.

\- Es … Es… ¿Una cita? – Preguntó extrañada Lana. Aquello le parecía una locura, pero Jennifer seguía teniendo razón, no era el momento de tomar una decisión precipitada, y menos en sus realidades. Quizás aquel lugar, escondidas de todo, sería el perfecto.

\- Más o menos…

\- ¿Y si una no va?

\- No pasa nada – La duda se sembró en los ojos de la actriz rubia - Seguiremos como si esto ocurrido… Seguiremos siendo amigas… Sin justificaciones – Ambas sabían que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas.- Ahora si… Debo irme… Cuídate Lana…

Jennifer depositó tan solo un simple beso en los labios de la actriz morena. Tan solo bastó aquel roce para que todas las apasionadas sensaciones volvieran a sus corazones.

Hubiera sido muy fácil entrar en aquella habitación, cerrar la puerta, y aclararlo todo. Pero en su interior ambas mujeres sabían que la separación que proponía la rubia era una necesidad.

Con el único ruido de la lluvia al caer, Jennifer se dio la vuelta para irse, pero fue sujetada por Lana.

\- Estaré… – La actriz morena dijo. Realmente estaba contestando al miedo que ambas sentían por si la otra no se presentaba. Esta vez su mirada de la rubia no era de confusión, era una mirada tierna y segura.

\- Entonces yo también – La sonrisa de Jennifer fue casi un reflejo de la de Lana.

Segundos después, la separación física de ambas mujeres ya era un hecho, era real.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Qué os ha parecido? Aún tenéis ganas de matarme? Espero que no mucho._**

**_Bueno, seguimos con las teorías. Qué creéis que pasa en el siguiente capítulo? Pista: Se centrará en los mensajes entre la autora y la lectora. Bueno, y alguna cosa más. :P_**

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Buenas! Ya estoy de nuevo!**_

_**Sé que llevo retraso de unas semanas. Lo siento mucho, pero por unos pequeños temas de salud este último mes no he tenido mucho tiempo, y tampoco mucha inspiración. Lamentablemente, aún estaré cerca de un mes y medio más entre hospitales, médicos y otras cosillas, por lo que me será imposible actualizar cada semana :( Por eso espero que, aun así, sigáis leyendo el fic, y comentándolo como hasta ahora (Ayuda muchísimo).**_

_**No me molesta para nada que me escribáis por Twitter ( Erpmeis04), incluso si deseáis un pequeño adelanto y tenéis un jamón que enviarme. ;)**_

_**Me faltan palabras para agradecer el apoyo a la historia, sin embargo:**_

_**Mil gracias a los que siguen, leen la historia o la hacen favorita.**_

_**Tropecientos millones de gracias a vuestros comentarios: neferaiomega, Guest, kimberlydr94, Guest , liizv , KerityTales, aquarius7, JanneRP, Mileh, Paolacch, Laury Ramos, airamven, CCMLectoraEscritora, Mery, gencastrom09, Faevil, 15marday, Guest, valexia26, Shiryuz, dibarbaran, Michii15, RedEsmerald, kykyo-chan, begobeni12, CharlieKM, MissMariFranco,applewregal, Guest, Lrg, franchiulla, SKRowling , anitaqueen, Carline Isabelle, LyzzSQ, nena, Samantha S. Dracul,Darkhannock, PrincesseMal, Guest yanosufre, Eristera , MillsElly91, BeaS, Guest, evazqueen, xandoca, LectoraMills, Uxii98.**_

_**Hay un review que quiero destacar y es el de Georgia. Ya llevamos un año con esta historia! Gracias a todas! ;)**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 25: MENSAJE DECISIVO**_

_**"Ahora puedo decirte que tomé la decisión correcta, sin embargo no hay un día que pase sin arrepentirme de no haber tomado una opción diferente". (Seven)**_

**1 de febrero de 2014 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison – Ciudad de Vancouver**

En la pared un viejo reloj avisaba de que pronto serían las once de la noche. Jennifer lo miró, y se perdió en su segundero como lo había hecho durante todo el día. Posteriormente, miró a su maleta hecha y colocada cerca de la puerta. Mañana su avión salía a primera hora para Los Ángeles.

El ruido de la televisión hizo que volviese a la realidad de aquel momento. En su mano sujetaba su móvil. Y es que hacía pocos minutos que había empezado a mantener una conversación consigo misma. Se debatía entre escribir a la autora o no. Llevaban unos días muy separadas, y sentía que estaba en el compromiso de hablar con ella. De explicarle todo lo que le había pasado. Abrió la pantalla y tecleó un simple hola que luego borró. Otras frases como preocupándose por ella también se teclearon para ser eliminadas.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, aquello era ridículo, pensó. Allí estaba ella, en su habitación de Vancouver deseando hacer una cosa pero sin hacerla. Después de tanto meses su cuestión lidiaba entre escribir tres palabras o no. Con una sonrisa tecleó dichas palabras y esperó varios segundos viendo la palabra enviar. La actriz rubia aspiró con fuerza. Era algo que debía y quería hacer, así que pulsó enviar.

**Patonaws: Hola! (Muñeco saludando)**

Al contrario que los últimos días, para sorpresa de Jennifer, el mensaje de vuelta no se hizo esperar mucho. Lana había contestado al minuto de recibirlo. Se sentía fatal por el abandono que había hecho a su amiga por correspondencia los días atrás. Valga decir que el problema no estaba en no acordarse o en no querer, el problema fueron todos los acontecimientos que habían provocado que le fuera imposible centrarse en un simple mensaje o en un simple hola. Para ella todos los aspectos de su vida que no tenían que ver con Jennifer o Paolo habían pasado a un segundo plano.

**LanaHalfEvil: Hola! Qué tal? (Mano saludando)**

**Patonaws: Estás viva? Ya iba a mandar a la CIA, al FBI, y a cualquier organismo para ir a buscarte, sin emnargo me quedé sin saldo para llamar :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Jajajaja… Lo siento… Tan desaparecida he estado o es tú que me echas de menos?**

**Patonaws: Quizás un poco de las dos cosas… Aunque lo negaré todo ante un juez… Qué tal todo?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Lo siento… Pero estos días han sido muy complicados y mi mente estaba en otro lado. Aunque reconozco, y luego negaré, que yo también me acordaba de ti.**

**Patonaws: En el fondo no eres tan cruel Y tienes tu corazoncito. :P Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? Hay que matar a alguien? O pagar? Te recuerdo que me quedé sin dinero pagando tu terapia, y la cárcel me sienta mal.**

**LanaHalfEvil: No te preocupes por la cárcel..De momento no hay que matar a nadie… jajaja… Y eres una exagerada con el dinero… Te recuerdo que aún tienes un hígado que puedes vender :P**

**Patonaws: Mi hígado sexy? No lo sé… Merece la pena?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Me estás preguntando si yo merezco la pena Señorita?**

Un minuto de silencio era el indicador de que habían cesado los mensajes entre las dos mujeres. Jennifer mirada su móvil. Apenas llevaba 10 minutos hablando con la autora, y ya había dejado atrás ciertas dudas. Sin embargo, otras se habían instaurado ¿En qué punto estaban? ¿Qué significaba aquella desconocida para ella? O por el contrario ¿Qué era ella para la autora? Repasando toda su historia mentalmente se dio cuenta que aquella extraña no era una persona cualquiera. Estaba segura que sus sentimientos en otras circunstancias serían diferentes, mucho más fuertes. No le conocía en persona, y no sabía cómo era físicamente. Puntos importantes que había tenido en cuenta con otras parejas. No obstante la atracción que sentía por aquella mujer era más orientada a su personalidad, y a lo que sentía estando con ella. Era una burbuja de oxígeno en el mar donde su rutina le hacía sumergirse cada día.

**Patonaws: No… pero ahora sí… Mereces la pena?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Voy a dejar a mi pareja.**

**Patonaws: Wow… No me esperaba esa respuesta… Por mi?**

Lana, que en un principio estaba recostada en su cama, ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación arreglando cosas que ya estaban arregladas, haciendo cosas que ya estaban hechas, o limpiando cosas que ya estaban limpias. Y es que desde la noche anterior no podía parar de moverse. Aún en su mente se rebobinaban cada uno de los segundos que había pasado con Jennifer. Ese beso con sabor a todo en el umbral de su puerta se había situado en un punto álgido de la pirámide de su conciencia. Más abajo se situaba su corazón que martillaba más deprisa a cada minuto que pensaba en su compañera de reparto. Esos ojos que imploraban ser observados como el baile de una aurora boreal.

Todo aparecía y desaparecía en su mente. Jamás algo le había causado tal efecto. Y jamás una decisión le había hecho sentir que la realidad de un instante era su lucha constante de descubrir que algo desconocido pueda merecer la pena. Y es que en ese momento que fue besada por Jennifer supo que era lo que había querido desde que sus sentimientos habían cambiado cual veleta de una torre. Atrás quedo Paolo, y la decisión de no aceptar el matrimonio y romper con él. Tenía claro que en dos días debía poner el punto final a todo. También quedó atrás la disyuntiva de que si lo que sentía por su compañera de reparto era tan solo una atracción. El sabor de cualquier sentimiento inferior o sostenido de eso quedó impregnado por el sabor de la presencia de Jennifer en ella. Cualquier sentido en aquel momento fue suyo. No había duda, Jennifer era más que el puro deseo de una seducción momentánea. Sin embargo, no todo quedó atrás, pues no quedó atrás su amiga por correspondencia. Si bien es cierto que en un principio quedó olvidada a un segundo plano, ahora los colores expuestos de la realidad eran totalmente diferentes. Con el simple sonido de un mensaje su corazón había deseado que fuera ella. Con un simple hola, su amiga había vuelto a indicar que seguía ahí. Y con cada palabra todo su otro mundo había resurgido del olvido.

**LanaHalfEvil: No puedo negar que un porcentaje de mi decisión se debe a ti.**

Y no lo podía negar, Lana no solo había decidido afrontar las cosas por Jennifer, sino también por todo lo que había pasado con la lectora. Aquellas dos mujeres, en su conjunto, eran la chispa que encendió la mecha de la razón. Su vida se había convertido en un continuo en el que ella, por comodidad, había dejado que la toma de sus resoluciones fuera la más sencilla posible, llegando a no tomarse el tiempo ni siquiera el tiempo para pensar cada cosa que la vida le ponía en el camino sobre su vida amorosa. Mas con la llegada de aquellas dos mujeres todo esto había cambiado considerablemente. Lana había cogido el timón, y sabía perfectamente que su rumbo era alejarse de todo lo que había considerado lo pertinente hasta el momento.

**Patonaws: Estás bien? No sé qué decir… Creo que nunca habíamos estado en este punto.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Qué punto? En el que yo dejo a mi pareja basando parte de mi decisión en una desconocida? Creo que no, no había llegado a este punto.**

Jennifer miró fijamente aquel mensaje. Aquella autora desconocida estaba mostrando sus cartas. Le estaba diciendo que una de las decisiones por las que había dejado a su pareja era ella. Y aquello era extraño. Si tan solo esto se lo hubiera dicho un día atrás, tal vez la conversación iría en otro sentido. Tal vez le hubiera pedido a aquella desconocida que se vieran. Hubiera intentado forzar las cosas. Sin embargo, con todo lo que había pasado en la noche esto era inviable. Con tan solo beso de Lana su mundo se había colapsado dejando en su mente un solo camino, intentar llegar a esa cita el día 14 de febrero. El resto de cosas se habían difuminado, incluso desaparecido.

No obstante, el tener claro dónde le gustaría estar en dos semanas no le impedía contemplar la verdad en la que se apoyaba su cordura. Y es que un solo beso no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder gritar al mundo lo que sentía. Un beso le demostraba que Lana sentía algo por ella, que podía luchar por ella. Aunque no todo jugaba a su favor. Aún su compañera de reparto tenía que osar dejar a su pareja, y a presentarse en aquel lago. Y ella, Jennifer, no se encontraba en un punto diferente. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con la autora y tener la fuerza de enfrentarse a todo lo que supondría ir a aquella cita. Aceptar que quería una relación con una mujer. Y aceptar de seguro que a partir de ese día su vida cambiaría radicalmente.

**Patonaws: Me gusta otra persona… Y yo a ella… O eso creo… Y ahora mismo… Quiero intentar algo.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Wow… No me esperaba esa respuesta… Pero entiendo… Yo puede que me halle en la misma situación..**

**Patonaws: Es extraño hablar tan serio… No sé… Este tipo de conversaciones no suelen estar entre nosotras.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Supongo. Y ahora qué hacemos?**

Si, aquella era la pregunta que ambas mujeres temían. Aquel mundo que habían creado entre las dos estaba a punto de desaparecer. Sin embargo, no era algo tan fácil. No era como dejar de escribirse, o borrar un número. Su complicación se basaba en que se gustaban, creían en aquel mundo que había servido como vía de escape, y, en el fondo, tenía la necesidad de necesitarse. Con el paso del tiempo habían fundado una relación que iba más allá de un beso o una caricia, más allá de conectar a un nivel físico. Ellas habían ocultado la existencia de sus cuerpos entre sinceras palabras, y aquello era bastante difícil de disipar si se atendía a puras razones. ¿Cómo se compara dos sentimientos por dos personas diferentes en el olvido? ¿Cómo se guarda la belleza de las palabras cuando han pasado o el sabor de un beso que se deshace con el tiempo? ¿Cómo se retiene dos corazones en un solo puño sin lastimar?

Para Jennifer era evidente, no se podía. Tenía que decidir entre los dos mundos. Dos mundos con una sola diferencia, la presencia. Sí no elegían esto ¿Cómo podían coexistir con el hecho de que no se tenían?

**Patonaws: Buena pregunta… Creo que deberíamos centrarnos de momento en nuestras vidas, y luego podríamos intentar ser amigas.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Realmente te siento parte de mi vida. Pero sé a lo que te refieres. Así que me parece bien. Incluso podríamos volver a los PM.**

Realmente te siento parte de mi vida. Aquellas palabras, borrosas en aquel momento, se irían incrustando con el paso de los días en los sentimientos de la rubia.

**Patonaws: Eso estaría bien. Estaría bien dejar pasar un tiempo y luego saber de ti.**

Aquellos mensajes no llevaban el ritmo que los anteriores. Estos eran más lentos. E incluso eran borrados una y otra vez. Sus palabras intentaban ser cálidas. No sabían muy bien si volverían a hablarse en un futuro. Lo que si sabían era la importancia que tenía la una en la otra. Y lo que menos querían era hacerse daño.

**LanaHalfEvil: Claro… Además yo seguiré escribiendo, y espero algún review tuyo.. El otro día me di cuenta que nunca me has escrito uno. :P**

**Patonaws: Culpable :P Lo haré. Así que espero tu actualización, y el cheque (No se me olvida). **

**LanaHalfEvil: Y yo que pensé que tenías mala memoria… **

El humor disfrazaba la inminente conclusión a la que habían llegado, el final de su rara relación.

**Patonaws: Cuídate, sí? **

**LanaHalfEvil: Tú también señorita Jennifer… Cuídate… Nos leemos.**

**Patonaws: Nos leemos.**

En tan solo quince minutos habían acabado con su mundo. Y era extraño. Muy extraño. Aquello les hacía sentir que estaban vacías, que les faltaba algo. Su móvil ya no sonaba, y aunque tan solo había pasado un minuto, aquel sonido aún pedía paso en sus pensamientos.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron a la vez. Era extraño. Tal vez aquello era el simple baile de una ruptura anunciada. Una ruptura muy diferente a la que se puede tener con una relación real, pues ellas nunca habían estado en una relación, pero tampoco era tan solo amigas. Estaban en una línea fina e invisible de su propio limbo íntimo. Una relación tácita en un mundo tan real como imaginario. Esto nunca importó. Refugiadas en lo que eran estando juntas, se habían olvidado de que su acercamiento traspasaba ciertas normas y convicciones de una relación cuasi normal.

Sus mentes empezaron a recordar pequeños detalles. Palabras, frases que solo implicaban a las dos, sensaciones, y sentimientos que recubrían las paredes de su correspondencia. Todo era recordado, y todo quedaría atrás tapado por la pura rutina de no escribirse. Sus mensajes quedarían enjaulados, y con ellos alguna palabra clave para sus sonrisas. Los postdata se desvanecerían en el sigilo de aquello que no se traza.

¿Ahora que les quedaría? Se obligarían a romper sus horarios en el suelo como simples cristales. Los descansos, y aquellas largas noches de insomnio entrarían en este loco conjunto, llegando a aceptar que su tiempo juntas no les volvería a rozar, ya no. Sus huellas tan solo serían una retórica del pasado. E incluso si volviesen a hablar sería por educación, o porque se les olvidó que querían olvidarse.

Era extraño, como se sentían ahora mismo, era extraño. Habían tomado una decisión difícil que tintaba de amargura aquello que era el pilar de sus metas, lograr conocerse. Porque, en parte, aquello era por lo que seguían con aquel baile improvisado ¿No? Llegar a contarse algún día la verdad para después verse. Mas todo esto, en esta nueva situación, nunca pasaría. Nunca se tocarían ni se mirarían a los ojos. Tan simple como eso. Sus pensamientos, sus hechos, sus sentimientos se desvanecerían en otros rostros, en otros labios o en otras manos, tal y como habían relatado en sus confesiones asegurando que habían otras personas. Y, en el fondo, aquello dolía, porque en tan poco tiempo se habían dejado llevar, se habían descubierto juntas sin saberlo. Sin embargo ahora se enfrentaban a otro tipo de contexto, y a tres realidades muy bien diferenciadas: No iban a hacer nada, no podían hacer nada, y no serviría hacer nada. Ya no. Lo que ellas habían sentido nunca había sido suficiente para dar ese paso de conocerse, de cerrarse a otras personas, de ir más allá de unos meros mensajes. Tal vez fuese miedo, o tal vez no fuese el momento de intimar fuera de su propio mundo, o dentro de aquel epicentro de cambios en el que ambas mujeres estaban anegadas. Cambios que inconscientemente su propia relación había propiciado.

En aquellas habitaciones, donde el silencio estaba reinado, las dos actrices casi se comportaban igual. Sus sonrisas habían desaparecido, y hacía tiempo que los segundos ya no eran perfectos. Sus suspiros eran más prolongados, y sus miradas tristes reflejaban una añoranza impensada. Se habían dado cuenta que, con aquel adiós no tan oculto, las pocas esperanzas de que su mundo se hiciera real se habían disipado.

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche custodiando un último pensamiento, aquello era lo correcto.

**5 de Febrero 2015 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison - Los Ángeles**

Jennifer releyó en dos ocasiones aquel capítulo. Extrañamente le había encantado. Se sentía identificada con cada palabra de la autora.

Tomó aire, e inmediatamente le escribió un mensaje. Ya llevaba cuatro días sin saber de ella, y sentía la necesidad de hacerlo a pesar de todo. A pesar de cómo habían decidido seguir sus caminos, y renunciar, en cierto sentido, a su relación.

Habían sido cuatro días difíciles. No se habían escrito ningún mensaje, sin embargo, habían cogido los móviles cien veces, habían escrito cien mensajes, y habían borrado otros cien. Cada vez que el móvil sonaba habían deseado que fuera alguna de las dos. Pero no, eran mensajes de otras personas.

Aquello, en su más ferviente razonamiento, sonaba ilógico si partían de la base de que en sus realidades ambas estaban deseando que el día catorce se presentara ante ellas. Habían reproducido ese beso entre las dos actrices mil veces, y aquella sensación delataba en sus bocas una sonrisa. Mediante un mensaje el día 2 de febrero, ambas actrices, habían decidido tomar ese tiempo para poder pensar y solucionar alguna que otra cosa, incluida la ruptura de Lana con Paolo. Habían decidido aguardar hasta aquella cita para comunicarse. Era difícil pero necesario. Muy necesario. No obstante, en su otro mundo paralelo, por así llamarlo, la decisión de dejarse de hablar estaba costando un poquito más. Quizás fuese por la costumbre de hacerlo, o quizás fuese por la revelación de que no habría un futuro próximo como podría ocurrir en su otra decisión.

Así fue como todo esto combinado con las palabras de aquel fic habían hecho que Jennifer se saltase aquella decisión tomada días atrás. Las consecuencias le daban igual, necesitaba escribir ese mensaje, necesitaba saber algo de la autora más allá de una actualización. Una frase en su cabeza había tomado todo sentido "realmente te siento parte de mi vida".

**Patonaws: Se va a la guerra Emma? Deja Regina a Robin? No nos puedes dejar así.**

Jennifer deambuló por su casa de los Ángeles guardando algunas cosas que había traído de Vancouver, mandó algún que otro correo para concretar reuniones, e incluso jugó con Deseo al que había echado muchísimo de menos. Sin embargo, esto no evitó que cada dos minutos mirase su móvil. ¿Había metido la pata escribiendo aquel mensaje? ¿Le habría sentado mal a la autora? ¿Contestaría? ¿Estaría tan nerviosa como ella?

De nuevo se acercó a su móvil y encendió la pantalla, deseando que aquel gesto fuera suficiente para hacer aparecer por arte de magia un mensaje en la bandeja. Pero no fue así. Tuvieron que pasar 49 minutos para que su móvil sonase.

**LanaHalfEvil: Eso sería un spoiler… Tienes enchufe para eso?**

**Patonaws: Sí.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Ya está? Eso es todo?**

**Patonaws: Si te dedico un texto que el otro día encontré te valdría?**

**LanaHalfEvil: Pruébalo… Suelo ser muy dura para contar algo de mi historia.**

El corazón de ambas mujeres estaba a punto de salirse de sus pechos. Parecía como si hubiesen borrado los últimos cinco días, incluyendo su supuesto adiós.

**Patonaws: Y tu guerra terminará, a pesar de tus miedos, tus dudas, tus preguntas, tus decisiones… Tu guerra terminará…Y toda tu corona de humo se irá yendo, y me verás allí, de pie, como siempre…**

**Patonaws: … Como la primera vez que me viste, y pensarás que tan solo es una casualidad del destino. Pero no, no lo es… Yo estoy aquí porque deseo… Porque he decido quedarme…**

**Patonaws: Porque ese pesar no pesa, y esa huida no duele desterrando a aquellos que quieren y no pueden… Tu guerra terminará… Y me verás allí… Porque siempre, siempre será un yo contigo…**

**LanaHalfEvil: Wow… Me dejaste sin palabras… Me gusta… De quién es?**

**Patonaws: De una tal Esther… Lo leí ayer, y al leer tu fic… No sé… Sentí que todo estaba unido.**

Y así fue, había leído aquel poema por casualidad, buscando una película por internet. Al principio simplemente le había gustado, y copiado sin saber muy bien por qué. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días aquellas palabras se tornaron demasiado importantes para ser perdidas en la indiferencia.

**LanaHalfEvil: Sí se irá Emma… Y si dejará Regina a Robin..**

Lana observó aquel poema varias veces. Sentía algo que en ese momento no podía describir. Todos aquellos nervios que sintió con el primer mensaje se fueron disipando, y su mente quedó colapsada con cada vocablo. Segundos después una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

**Patonaws: Ahora venderé esta información a tus cientos de fans :P**

**LanaHalfEvil: Suerte… No creo que vayas a ganar mucho… :P**

**Patonaws: Cierto, tu historia no es tan buena… Seguiré siendo pobre :(**

**LanaHalfEvil: ja…. Ja… Que graciosa… Por cierto, me ha gustado que hayas escrito…**

**Patonaws: Te echaba de menos**

**LanaHalfEvil: Es una confesión?**

Si, definitivamente aquello era una confesión. Era sus sentimientos expuestos, fuera de tratos o acuerdos implícitos en donde tenían que dejar que el tiempo borrase sus recuerdos, o los transformase para ser solo producto de un bonito pasado.

**Patonaws: Sí, lo es… Es una confesión.**

**LanaHalfEvil: Confieso que yo también extrañé hablar contigo. Y confieso que estuve a punto de escribirte en varias ocasiones.**

**Patonaws: Veámonos.**

Las acciones determinan si un destino llega a ser solo una casualidad. Aquel pensamiento, dueño en ese momento del juicio de Jennifer, fue trasformado en pocos segundos en una mera palabra. No obstante dicha palabra no era nueva, en muchas ocasiones pasadas había aterrizado en sus mentes. Visto desde fuera, aquello podría ser inofensivo. Sin embargo, la idea que simbolizaba había sido desechada en todas esas ocasiones por lo que implicaba. En ningún momento se habían mentido, pero sí que habían distorsionado un poco quienes eran. Mas aquel simple impulso de Jennifer hizo presente que temor de ambas mujeres quedase plasmado en aquel mensaje decisivo.

**LanaHalfEvil: Cómo?**

Tenía lógica verse. Tenía lógica cerrar esa parte de su vida. Porque siempre les estaría persiguiendo. Por muchos sentimientos que albergara la una de la otra como actrices, aquellos sentimientos que habían desarrollada la una por la otra sin conocerse flotaría tarde o temprano en la superficie de sus vidas. Huir de todo no les haría olvidar lo que habían vivido, ni les borraría sus pensamientos de la noche a la mañana. Por este motivo, algo en ellas les instaba a cerrar aquel capítulo. Averiguar lo que realmente sentían en persona.

**Patonaws: Creo que deberíamos quedar. Puede que sea un error o una locura. O una mezcla de ambas. No lo sé.. Pero creo seriamente que deberíamos quedar. Que me dices?**

El silencio comandó durante varios minutos hasta que el sonido del móvil de la actriz rubia anunció un nuevo mensaje.

** Continuará…**

* * *

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? No quería dejar está historia de los mensajes tan apartada.**_

_**Quiero saber vuestras teorías ¿Lana aceptará? ¿Qué pasará si se ven? ¿Cómo será? ¿Se descubrirán antes?**_

_**En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos (Suena de fondo música dramática)… Lo que no tengo claro es si también incluiré lo que pasará el día 14 de febrero :P**_


	26. Chapter 26 - T Mills 8

_**Ya he vuelto, y esta vez con muchísimas fuerzas. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y por esos mensajes de animo. Estoy muchísimo mejor, y más recuperada. Así que espero que continuéis ahí para seguir con esta historia que recuperará su ritmo de actualización (1 por semana o 1 cada 5 días)**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, la hacen favorita, la siguen o la recomiendan. **_

_**Mil gracias a vuestros comentarios (Me han ayudado muchísimo): Guest , Guest , CarlieZA , MahylanSwan92,, Georgia , airamven, liizv, KerityTales, PQR88, CCMLectoraEscritora , valexia26 , RedEsmerald , CharlieKM , LilaGlee, Guest, Darkhannock, Franciny chapter, aquarius7, Michii15, Uxii98 , Sandra, SwanQueenaddicted c, kykyo-chan , gencastrom09 , Samantha S. Dracul, begobeni12, kaos85, Guest, Guest, 15marday , MissMariFranco , evazqueen , Kiandre , RedSQ, Flokita, kuzmu37, SKRowling , Andrea-W-M, PrincesseMal , LyzzSQ, Guest , lucerocanalla, Leo, BeaS, AnitaQueen, y LectoraMills.**_

_**Espero que os guste esta actualización!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26: CARTAS A MI DESTINO**

**A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo.**  
**(Jean de la Fontaine)**

Resumen capítulos anteriores: Tenemos por una parte a la autora y a la lectora que habían quedado en no escribirse más, pero al final acabaron hablando de nuevo, y Patonaws le pidió verse en persona. Por otra parte Jennifer y Lana que por fin se besaron, y decidieron darse un tiempo para encontrase el día 14 de febrero. Y_ por último tenemos a Emma que ha decidido irse a la guerra y a Regina que por fin aceptó lo que sentía por la rubia.

**17 de Febrero 2015 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Lana suspiró apoyándose en una de las sillas de su habitación. Su mirada estaba dirigida a su ordenador que aún mostraba la página de fanfiction abierta. Solo le quedaba el último paso para la publicación de su última actualización. Solo debía apretar el botón de_ Post New Chapter_ y su historia tendría un nuevo capítulo. Era tan fácil como eso, sin embargo algo le impedía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos recordando los últimos meses, recordando los últimos días. Recordando en parte su vida.

Había comprendido que toda su vivencia estaba allí entre los renglones de una historia inventada. Entre las palabras sueltas de unas frases completas.

Se había leído la Teniente Mills de nuevo para poder continuar con la historia y se había dado cuenta que sus huellas se disimulaban entre sus personajes… Sus dudas, sus miedos, su historia con Jennifer, su historia con su amiga por correspondencia, sus emociones, Paolo… Todo su mundo era plasmado, sin ella saberlo conscientemente, en aquella historia que tenía delante de ella.

Suspiró, y de nuevo abrió los ojos.

Debería ser feliz… Pero no lo era del todo. No en estos momentos, no en este instante donde todo aquello que parecía cierto se volcó en el desierto de los cristales rotos. Las dudas en forma de buitre bañaron sus últimas noches, y aquellos sentimientos desterrados días atrás la hicieron ver que la vida no solo se define por aquello que se consigue, sino también por aquello que no se pierde. Todo formaba parte de un puzle, y era importante saber que piezas le faltaban para completarlo.

_P_or fin Lana se acercó con paso decidido al ordenador, y publicó su nuevo capítulo:

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios. No tengo palabras para deciros lo que significan para mí._

_Este capítulo es un poco diferente al resto. Tan solo son unas cartas entre Emma y Regina. Espero que os guste._

_Nota: No sé si el ejército funciona así. Miles de disculpas por ello. Pero no he tenido tiempo de investigar :(_

_CAPÍTULO 8: CARTAS EN EL AIRE_

_15 de octubre_

_Querida Emma:_

_Ya hace varias semanas que te fuiste a la guerra. _

_Te preguntarás que hago yo escribiéndote por esta vía. Sé que podía enviarte mensajes o llamarte, pero me pareció más íntimo una carta. Sé perfectamente que en este momento pensarás que soy antigua Señorita Swan… Pero debo marcar la diferencia con el resto de personas. _

_Aquí los días pasan lentamente, muy lentamente. Cada minuto ojeo el móvil, miró hacia la puerta de mi despacho, o me acerco por tu pabellón. Pero sé que es inútil. No vendrás. Aún no._

_Ayer Robin se llevó las últimas cosas. Es extraño. Una parte de mí se siente vacía, como si me faltase algo, luego lo achaco a la rutina, pura rutina. La otra se alegra enormemente de haber tomado esa decisión. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, sin embargo no logro comprender como aguanté tanto. _

_Se echa de menos tus desplantes, tus retos, tus palabras de enfrentamiento, tu valentía. Si no te has dado cuenta es una forma sutil de decirte que te extraño. No sé cuántas veces he repetido esta carta llegando a este punto. No sabía cómo ponerlo o si ponerlo. Me faltó más tiempo estar a tu lado. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que a veces me olvido que te fuiste, y cuando lo recuerdo siento un vacío. No un vacío como el que siento por Robin, este no es rutinario, este duele._

_A veces recibo noticias de vosotros. Sé que las cosas están tranquilas. Así que cuídate y no te hagas la salvadora._

_Estaré esperando tu respuesta impaciente._

_Un beso, _

_Regina_

_26 de octubre_

_Querida Regina:_

_Cuando vi que me daban una carta tuya no me lo podía creer. En un principio pensé que sería algún tipo de despido o algo así. Por cierto ¿Se puede despedir en el ejército? Siempre he tenido esa duda. Luego cuando la abrí y la leí sonreí como una tonta._

_Es curioso encontrar hoy en día una carta. Y más estando en el ejército. Que sepas que mis amigas se rieron de mí. Aun no salen del asombro de que nosotras tuviéramos algo. Quieren todo tipo de detalles. Pero no te preocupes. No les contaré nada, aunque un buen café me haría cambiar de opinión : P_

_Y sí, eres una antigua pero me encantas._

_Aquí los días también pasan lentamente. Pero a cada segundo no dejo de pensarte, y eso me ayuda. Quizás es pronto para decírtelo, pero aquí las cosas se viven de diferente modo. Son muy intensas._

_Me alegro de lo Robin, quizás suene mal decírtelo. Pero tú eres lo único que me hace desconectar de esto. Realmente no puedo imaginar el día que vuelva y pueda tenerte en mis brazos. No puedo. Y sé a qué dolor te refieres. Sé que fue elección mía, y no me arrepiento. Tenía que hacerlo, es por lo que me apunté al ejército, es mi responsabilidad... Pero te conocí a ti._

_No quiero seguir siendo cursi. Así que te diré que todo bien. Hemos llegado y estamos de exploración del terreno. Nada de peligro._

_Cuídate en mi ausencia, y por favor... Espérame._

_Un beso,_

_Emma S._

_Postdata: No me quedó claro quién ganó al final._

_12 de noviembre_

_Querida Emma:_

_He de reconocer que para mí también es extraño, pero dada nuestras circunstancias y nuestra relación creo que podremos sobrevivir a unas cartas antes de pasar a las llamadas._

_Que no sirva de precedente, yo también te echo de menos... No tengo con quien pelear._

_De nuevo te diré que los días son muy lentos. Creo que te pienso demasiado. Creo que espero que llegue ese día en el que de nuevo te tenga frente a mí. Aún no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero es la verdad. Me imagino ese día una y otra vez. De mil maneras._

_Yo nunca fui a una guerra. No sé si alguna vez te lo dije. Pero sé de qué tipo de responsabilidad me hablas. Creo que toda mi vida he cargado con ella. Siempre haciendo lo correcto. Hasta que llegaste tú._

_Aún me cuesta hablar de ciertas cosas, sobre todo de sentimientos. Así que poco a poco._

_Habrá más cartas. Debo irme._

_Cuídate... No te olvides que te espero._

_Un beso,_

_Regina_

_Postdata: creo que fue un empate._

_29 de noviembre_

_Querida Regina:_

_Me gustan estas cartas, y cada día las espero con más impaciencia, y eso que últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero cada vez que veo un sobre en blanco se ilumina mi sonrisa. Así que no tengo prisa por pasar a las llamadas._

_Yo también sueño con ese día, con el día de tenerte otra vez cerca de mí, con el día que de nuevo pueda volver a sentir tus labios, y poder respirar tu esencia. _

_Todas las noches miro al cielo, y me pregunto si tú también lo haces, y si algún día coincidiremos… Sería como mirar juntas en la misma dirección._

_Como tú dijiste, aún es pronto para hablar de unos sentimientos tan profundos… Aún no la conozco lo suficiente Teniente, pero estoy deseando hacerlo._

_Ayer Ruby se torció un tobillo, y hoy no viene con nosotros. Creo que estará una semana así… Y la verdad, no hay quién la soporte._

_Por otra parte, la guerra está cambiando… Ya no hacemos tanto reconocimiento… Ahora visitamos pueblos para prestar toda la ayuda que podamos… La imagen de terror en los ojos es difícil de olvidar… A veces me despiertan en medio de la noche y se juntan con mis miedos._

_Debo irme… Te extraño, y a tu mal carácter también…_

_Besos,_

_Emma_

_13 de diciembre_

_Querida Emma:_

_Las noticias que nos llegan aquí no son muy buenas, sé que las cosas por allí han cambiado. Hazme un favor, vuelve… Así que nada de hacerte la heroína, porfa. No te olvides que soy adicta a tus cartas._

_Me gusta mirar el cielo, sobre todo por las noches, creo que en él hayo la tranquilidad que a veces necesito. Así que supongo que algún día coincidiremos. Me gusta la idea de mirar en la misma dirección. Me gusta la idea de imaginarme el día que estés aquí, y de pensar en todas las cosas que tenemos que hablar. Yo tampoco la conozco Señorita Swan, pero estoy deseando hacerlo._

_Por cierto, dile a Ruby que se cuide, y también a tu otra amiga. Allí son tu familia, y es bueno que os asistáis las unas a las otras._

_Sabes? A veces me pregunto si yo hubiera sido tan fuerte como tú y hubiera ido. A veces me pregunto si yo nací para una guerra. Supongo que es un miedo que tengo, un simple pensamiento que a veces golpea en forma de inseguridad… No digas nada… Yo también soy insegura, pero si se lo dices a alguien te prometo que me vengaré… _

_Por cierto, yo no tengo mal carácter… Tengo temperamento querida…_

_Bueno, Emma. Te estaría hablando durante horas, pero ya es tarde, y quiero enviar la carta mañana a primera hora sin falta. Deseo que tengas algo agradable que leer._

_Besos,_

_Regina._

_Postdata: No sé si te lo dije, pero no dejo de pensarte, y de extrañarte._

_1 de enero_

_Querida Regina:_

_Antes de todo, Feliz Año!_

_Siento mucho contestar tan tarde. La carta llegó tarde, y yo no he tenido mucho tiempo. La última semana nuestro escuadrón lo pasó fuera del campamento. Hoy hemos venido para repostar y volver a salir._

_Esto cuesta. Tengo la sensación de que todo se junta. No sé si serán por las fechas, pero tengo la sensación de estar viviendo una guerra interna. A veces no sé ni a que aferrarme para no caer, para seguir, para luchar, para vivir…_

_Y Regina, nunca dudes de tus posibilidades. Hubieras sido un gran soldado en cualquier sitio, eres fuerte, e inteligente. Y el valor que desprendes hace que sea fácil admirarte… Si se lo dices a alguien prometo vengarme. :P_

_Debo marcharme, sonó la llamada. Creo que es el momento más difícil. Es el momento que me doy cuenta que no estoy cerca de ti. Es el momento en el que todos mis pensamientos se hacen oscuros. Incluso cuando mis amigas y yo nos juntamos para apoyarnos sigo notando esa sensación, esa sensación de vacío difícilmente saciable._

_Te confesaré que todo aquí se multiplica por mil, tanto las cosas malas como las buenas. Una no puede elegir._

_Regresaré Regina, por favor, espérame._

_Besos, _

_Emma_

_Postdata: Me he dado cuenta que mi corazón te perteneció desde el mismo momento que me miraste en aquella discoteca._

_16 de enero_

_Querida Emma:_

_Tu última carta me rompió, creo que puedo leer tu dolor en cada palabra. Sigue fuerte. Todo lo que estás viviendo es duro. Ojalá pudiera estar a tu lado, y abrazarte, simplemente abrazarte._

_Un día alguien me mostró un escrito haciéndome ver que todos vivimos en una guerra… Sea interna o externa… Sea real o imaginaria… Todos…_

_Espero que te ayude:_

_Y tu guerra terminará, a pesar de tus miedos, tus dudas, tus preguntas, tus decisiones… Tú guerra terminará…_

_Y toda tú corona de humo se irá yendo, y me verás allí, de pie, como siempre… Como la primera vez que me viste, y pensarás que tan solo es una casualidad del destino. Pero no, no lo es… Yo estoy aquí porque deseo… Porque he decido quedarme…_

_Porque ese pesar no pesa, y esa huida no duele desterrando a aquellos que quieren y no pueden… Tu guerra terminará… Y me verás allí… Porque siempre, siempre será un yo contigo…_

_Besos,_

_Regina_

_Postdata: Te espero_

_14 de febrero_

_Querida Emma:_

_Hace tiempo que no sé de ti, exactamente un mes. He estado preguntando, y he hablado con altos cargos. Y lo único que me dicen es que estás fuera del campamento base, y poco más. No quiero mirar la lista que traen todas las semanas con las bajas, ni con los heridos._

_Cada día miro a la puerta, y cada segundo deseo noticias de ti. Toda la comunicación posible en el siglo que vivimos y yo me muero por una tinta impregnada en un papel._

_Te confesaré algo, mi madre me dijo una vez que el amor es debilidad. Cuan equivocada estaba. _

_Cuídate allá donde estés._

_Besos,_

_Regina_

_Postdata: Tengo la sensación de no estar completa._

_Continuará…_

_Espero vuestros comentarios._

**5 de Febrero 2015 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison - Los Ángeles**

**Patonaws: Creo que deberíamos quedar. Puede que sea un error o una locura. O una mezcla de ambas. No lo sé.. Pero creo seriamente que deberíamos quedar. Que me dices?**

El silencio comandó durante varios minutos hasta que el sonido del móvil de la actriz rubia anunció un nuevo mensaje.

**LanaHalfEvil: Qué sientes por ella?**

**Patonaws: Cómo?**

A Jennifer le pilló tan de sorpresa aquella pregunta que no desarrolló mucho su mensaje de texto, tan solo se formuló en su cabeza una simple pregunta que tuvo que soltar sin ser adornada.

**LanaHalfEvi: Me has dicho que te gusta otra persona, pero supongo que habrá algo más.**

**Patonaws: No preguntas que siento por ti?**

**LanaHalfEvi: Me da miedo la respuesta.**

**Patonaws: Por si es algo positivo o por si es algo negativo?**

**LanaHalfEvi: Aunque te parezca extraño me da más miedo lo positivo que lo negativo.**

Hubo un pequeño descanso entre aquellos mensajes tan cortos que tanto decían, pero que en el fondo tanto callaban. Por un momento ambas actrices intentaban asimilar todo, y exponerlo de forma implícita. Y es que las dos mujeres estaban consumiéndose en el esfuerzo de rechazar aquella historia imposible que trascurría en el segundo plano de una escena de amor.

**Patonaws: Lo que siento por ella nunca lo he sentido. Creo que no hay palabras, o por lo menos yo no las encuentro. Y lo peor es que no me di cuenta hasta hace poco.**

**LanaHalfEvi: De lo que sentías?**

**Patonaws: La conozco desde hace tiempo, pero hace poco me di cuenta de que no la veía como una amiga. De que había algo más, al principio pensé que era atracción, pero luego… Luego me di cuenta de que no.. No sé si me explico bien..**

Lana miró su móvil y suspiró. Hacia tan solo cinco días ellas había besado a su compañera de reparto aceptando por fin lo que sentía. Y cada día ella tenía una lucha interna por todo. A veces los colores eran claros, y sabía muy bien que lo único que quería es que llegase aquel 14 de febrero sin importarle nada. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, los colores eran oscuros teniendo auténtico pavor por aquel día. ¿Y si Jennifer no se presentaba? ¿Y si fue un error? ¿Y si aquello era una auténtica locura, y si sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes?… ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Estaba preparada?… Suspiró.

**LanaHalfEvi: No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente… A veces no vemos lo que tenemos delante**…

**Patonaws: Tienes razón. Además yo creí que ella no sentía lo mismo, así que intentaba taparme más los ojos para ver menos :**P

Jennifer recordó ese momento en el umbral de la puerta. Recordó eso ojos brillantes que le robaron la respiración como el silencio roba el último soplo de una caída libre. Recordó la capacidad de volar solo con el calor que emanaban los labios de Lana. Recordó como el mundo, su mundo, se arrodillaba ante la necesidad de abrigar aquel firme segundo en el que su sueño se hacía real.

Una simple habitación fue testigo de una sonrisa hechizada.

**LanaHalfEvi: Cómo es ella?... No sé si esto se considera masoquista…**

**Patonaws: jajaja.. Sí… Es extraño… Ella es la sensación de despojarte de un jersey cuando entras en una habitación llena de gente y realmente te falta el aire…**

**LanaHalfEvi: Jajaja… Consejo: No le digas eso a ella… Aunque me gusta tu descripción, es rara, pero me gusta :P**

**Patonaws: Ella es algo que sentí que no existía. Es la breve lluvia en un día caluroso del Amazonas. Es el sueño que tienes consciente y que suplicas que no acabe nunca. Es la canción que suena en tu cabeza. Es la serenidad que precede a una puesta de sol en lo alto de un rascacielos 1/2**

**Patonaws: Es mi sonrisa cuando la pienso. Son mis ganas de querer descubrirla a cada instante, y de descubrirme a mí con ella. Es el deseo que cabalga en cada vena de mi cuerpo… Es mi estrella… 2/2**

La actriz morena recibió los dos mensajes a la vez. Y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver aquellas palabras tan llenas de sentimientos. Sentimientos que eran difíciles de concebir. Ella nunca había sentido aquella pasión, aquellas emociones por Paolo. Sin embargo, no fue él quien se presentó en su mente en un primer momento. Con aquellas palabras la imagen de Jennifer se había proyectado en su mente. Su sonrisa, su mirada, la forma en la que le trataba… Se sacudió la cabeza intentando imaginariamente ser más racional. Aún era pronto. Aún no sabía lo que pasaría el día 14, ni los días que le precederían. Aún era pronto.

**LanaHalfEvi: Wow… Deberías escribir Señorita**

**Patonaws: jajajaja… Quita… Quita… Eso te lo dejo a ti :P**

**LanaHalfEvi: Mi respuesta es no**.

La actriz rubia miró el mensaje. No entendía muy bien a qué hacía referencia. Ella no había hecho ninguna pregunta, así que esperó un poquito por si acaso María se había confundido, o detrás de ese vendría otro mensaje. Pero después de cinco minutos comprendió que no.

**Patonaws: Perdón :( Cuál era la pregunta?**

**LanaHalfEvi: Creo que no deberíamos quedar.**

De nuevo habían llegado al mismo punto donde sus caminos se volvían a separar. Seguramente aquello era lo correcto. Seguramente aún estaban a tiempo de decir adiós, y que la consecuencia de decirlo no fuera muy grave. Cuan engañadas estaban.

**Patonaws: No preguntas qué eres tú para mí?**

**LanaHalfEvi: No me conoces, y no te conozco… No sabes quién soy realmente… No sé quién eres realmente…**

**Patonaws: No soy una psicópata :P No te conoceré físicamente, pero tengo sentimientos por ti que van más allá de una amistad... Intimamos**

**LanaHalfEvi: Me sigue gustando saber que no eres una psicópata… Y sé que intimamos… Pero… Es mejor así…**

De nuevo aquellas emociones encontradas llamaban a su puerta. No era suficiente con estar nadando en un mar de incertidumbres con su compañera de reparto, ahora debía añadir que no le estaba resultando nada fácil cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida. Capítulo en el que había conocido a una anónima que estaba trastocando su mundo y su forma de actuar. Tampoco descartaba que, en parte, gracias a ella ahora estaba a punto de intentar explorar una relación de forma diferente.

**Patonaws: Te confesaré algo… Sé que es mejor así, pero hay algo que me hace dudar… Algo que me conduce siempre a ti**

Lana releía los mensajes varias veces… ¿Cómo podían sentir lo mismo? ¿Cómo podía saber qué era lo correcto pero actuar de forma incorrecta? Tarde descubriría que aquello no era así. Que no había nada correcto o incorrecto. Que lo único que había era la irónica ingenuidad de los hilos del destino enredando sus sentimientos.

**LanaHalfEvi: Jajaja… Me estás diciendo que yo soy un imán? Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas cruel :P**

**Patonaws: No te pasa? Puedes olvidarlo todo? Cerrar página?**

**LanaHalfEvi: Confesaré que cuesta, no es fácil. Pero es lo mejor.**

**Patonaws: Ya que la cosa va de confesiones… Confesaré que no me llegó el cheque… Y que a veces he deseado que fuerais la misma persona…**

**LanaHalfEvi: Confesaré que no quizás no envié el cheque… Y te diré que no somos la misma persona… Quizás algún día de choque conmigo y ni siquiera me mires.**

**Patonaws: Me rompiste el corazón… Esperaba el cheque :( Quizás ya hayamos tropezado, y me miraste el trasero…)**

**LanaHalfEvi: jajajaja… Y dime, ya habéis tenido citas y esas cosas?**

**Patonaws: Eres masoquista. Definitivamente, eres masoquista… Pero te diré que no, aún no hemos tenido una cita. Ahora seré yo la masoquista. Y tú?**

**LanaHalfEvi: Es complicado.**

**Patonaws: jajaja… Siempre es complicado… Y ahora qué hacemos? En qué punto volvemos a estar?**

A pocos días de su supuesta cita, aquellas dos mujeres derivaban como ramas recién caídas en el agua. Tenían suficientemente claro que querían ir a ese encuentro acordado, y asumir lo que aquello conllevaba, o por lo menos intentarlo. Tenían bastante claro sus sentimientos, y sus miedos de que la otra persona no procesase lo mismo. Tenían aún más claro que debían hablarlo todo, y decidir, en caso de querer continuar, cómo iban a tratarlo frente a sus conocidos y frente a su trabajo. Pero llegados a este punto, a este preciso momento, no tenían nada claro lo que hacer. Sería algo hipócrita tratar de acabar con aquellas emociones a la fuerza, olvidarse de aquella parte de su existencia y hacer como que si nada hubiese pasado tratando de olvidarlo todo tras unos simples mensajes. Sería hipócrita. Pero siempre hay excepciones, y aquella situación era una de ellas. No era una elección, simplemente debían evitarse.

Con valentía Lana escribió aquel mensaje que fue borrado en varias ocasiones. Ninguna palabra podría expresar lo que quería, ninguna palabra podría tapar una mentira o una verdad a medias. Ninguna. Así que optó por una frase sacada de la película de Casablanca, y sonrió tristemente.

**LanaHalfEvi: Nosotros siempre tendremos París* ;)**

**Patonaws: Siempre **

No hubo más sonidos de móvil. No hubo despedidas, ni tan siquiera un adiós. Tan solo un frío silencio. Debían evitarse.

**14 de febrero 2015 – Beaver Laker – Vancuver **

El sol empezaba a brillar en aquellos días. Atrás iba quedando el frío invierno pensó la actriz mirando los reflejos de las luz sobre aquel lago.

Intentaba distraer a su corazón observando aquellos diamantes imaginarios, intentaba que este no se escapase de su cuerpo y huyese desbocado. Pero era inútil, ni la hermosura de aquel paisaje, ni cualquier cosa que había probado podían acallar esos pensamientos de que su compañera de reparto no se presentase.

Volvió a mirar su reloj con impaciencia, llevaba 15 minutos de espera.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios impacientemente.**_

_**La semana no os haré sufrir más. Vendrá ese día 14 de febrero entero, y también el día 17 de febrero que contendrá alguna que otra sorpresa.**_

_**Nota de la autora: Ayer publiqué un pequeño proyecto que tenía en mente "Canciones en el olvido", y la verdad es que estoy sorprendidísima. Hay bastantes canciones pero aún estoy escuchándolas. Así que aún se aceptan sugerencias ;)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Buenas! Ya estoy aquí!**_

_**De nuevo, y aunque me repita, muchas gracias por esos mensajes de apoyo. Ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor, y al día con las actualizaciones. El secreto fue escaparme de médicos y hospitales, es broma (ejemejem)**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, la siguen o la hacen su favorita.**_

_**Gracias por cada uno de los comentarios recibidos: Isa21cp,Laury Ramos, Guest, TonksCrew (Bienvenida!), CCMLectoraEscritora, yara sosa, Guest, SynkoB8, RedEsmerald, dibarbaran, Carline Isabelle, SKRowling, 15marday, KerityTales, Nicolle, GreenApple86, Michii15, kykyo-chan, CharlieKM (Qué es un abrazo Koala?), Guest, tatisSQ, LyzzSQ, xandoca , Guest , Guest, evazqueen, franchiulla, begobeni12, Shiryuz, AnitaQueen, Darkhannock, airamven , Andrea-W-M, EncantadaMills24, LectoraMills, Eristera, PrincesseMal, gencastrom09, Guest, BeaS.**_

_**Animo a annaotramovida y LiteratureloverE3… Ya os queda poquito para alcanzarnos ;)**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27: ¿Y AHORA?**

Pero yo te quiero a ti

Y no me importa lo que otras personas puedan ofrecerme

Te quiero a ti

Y no vas a estar sola en la lucha

Que tenga miedos no es sinónimo de rendirme

Sino de tener el valor y enfrentarme a ellos

**14 de febrero 2015 – Beaver Laker – Vancouver **

El sol empezaba a brillar en aquellos días. Atrás iba quedando el frío invierno pensó la actriz mirando los reflejos de las luz sobre aquel lago.

Intentaba distraer a su corazón observando aquellos diamantes imaginarios, intentaba que este no se escapase de su cuerpo y huyese desbocado. Pero era inútil, ni la hermosura de aquel paisaje, ni cualquier cosa que había probado podían acallar esos pensamientos de que su compañera de reparto no se presentase.

Volvió a mirar su reloj con impaciencia, llevaba 15 minutos de espera.

\- La última en meterse paga la cena

Jennifer giró sobre si misma para encontrarse con Lana.

Allí estaban las dos mujeres, observándose mientras que el aire revoloteaban entre la distancia que las separaba. No hubo más palabras después de aquella frase. No requerían más palabras. Sus intensas miradas cubrían cualquier parquedad de excusarse.

Con paso decisivo, la actriz morena avanzó hacia su compañera de reparto. Atrás habían quedado los miles de problemas que había tenido para llegar a aquel lago. Y es que esa mañana había estado envuelta por la Ley de Murphy, si algo tiene que salir mal saldrá mal. Pero ahora que había llegado a su destino lo único que acopiaba en su mente era dejar en libertad sus sentimientos.

Dos centímetros tan solo les separaban. En la mente de Lana aquel acto se había reproducido de otra forma, más tranquilo, más romántico. Pero una fuerza interior cubrió el ímpetu de romper toda la distancia en menos de dos segundos.

Sus labios chocaron en un primer momento. El calor de esta fusión derritió cualquier reflexión racional de minutos atrás de lo qué pasaría en su encuentro o cómo deberían actuar. Con los segundos, y con el olvido de quienes eran y dónde estaban, sus lenguas fueron profundizando lentamente, muy lentamente barriendo poco a poco las prisas por expresarse. Lana envolvió en sus brazos a Jennifer haciendo que el laberinto de sus dudas se pintase de un deseo buscado. Sus respiraciones alternas se encerraron en la distorsión de un solo navío perdido en la deriva.

Jennifer fue la que rompió aquel primer contacto, por muy doloroso que resultara precisaba saber qué era real o qué era irreal. Miró de nuevo a Lana. Y allí estaba, agitada, con las pupilas dilatadas, y el temblor de su cuerpo como abrigo de su piel. Sí, todo era real. Y de nuevo un beso pasional, una necesidad. Sus lenguas empezaron a trazar una danza cautivando su proximidad. En sus mentes todo un juego de sensaciones se abrió paso por cada rincón, por cada cavidad, por cada espacio existente. No podían evitarlo, no podían parar aquel deseo perpetuado que inhalaba hasta el último jadeo.

Lana deslizó su mano derecha por la mejilla de Jennifer y su mano izquierda por su espalda. Después de tanto tiempo deseaba tocar lo inalcanzable. Un suspiro ahogado en los labios de la actriz rubia dio paso al fugaz resurgimiento de sacudidas provocadas por el simple susurro de sus sentimientos.

En aquel lugar, en aquel lago para ellas no había nadie más. Ambas mujeres poco a poco se fueron revelando. Sus cuerpos quedaron encajados en aquel beso con esa sensación de estar en casa. Ese dulce aroma que muestra la calidez de lo familiar.

Una nueva separación. Esta vez menos dolorosa que la primera, pero la misma penetrante mirada rota por la unión de sus manos mientras que su corazón quedaba desbocado a los sonidos del aire.

Lana se olvidó de todo. Aquel momento no fue comparable con nada que albergara en su cabeza. Aquel beso se sentía diferente. Incluso diferente a aquel beso robado con aquel chico de la juventud cuando intentaba ocultarse bajo la luna de una playa cualquiera. Aquel beso que situó como el primero fue barrido sin esfuerzo a un segundo puesto. Suspiro. Y volvió a mirar a Jennifer. El mundo entero se había convertido en días anteriores en una tortura. Miles de dudas, e incluso miles de inseguridades habían provocada el pensamiento de no asistir a aquella pequeña cita. Cancelarla, huir. Y tan solo bastó un segundo para devorar cualquier de estos oscuros pensamientos. Sabía muy bien que sería muy difícil arrepentirse de este instante, sería incluso difícil olvidarlo si la vida les ponía en caminos diferentes.

En ese momento no podían cambiar lo que sentían. No podían imaginar que aquello tan solo sería unos besos robados a la orilla de un lago. Para ellas todo cobraba sentido. Se habían sentido de tal manera que lo que pudo ser una aventura imaginaria se esfumó en la aspiración de una relación futura.

Lana abrazó a su compañera tras estas breves reflexiones. No te escapes pensó mientras volvía a probar a aquellos labios. Se estaba haciendo adicta a ellos. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que su inconsciente explorase cada sentido. Sus manos acariciaron toda la espalda de la actriz rubia hasta llegar allá donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Aspiró su aroma intentando capturar la esencia de Jennifer y poder así sembrar en su mente cualquier recuerdo que pudiera hacerla eterna. La actriz morena bebió de cada beso saciando esa pasión que iba en aumento. Pasión que notaba escapar de su vientre y que quedaba resguardada en la momentánea exposición de su corazón. Apenas llevaban unos minutos juntas cuando sonrió recordando una frase "Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo". Cuan cierta era.

Un nuevo respiro vislumbraba su corta distancia. Esta vez sus miradas no se buscaban. Esta vez sus miradas retenían sus cuerpos, sus manos juntas. Retenían aquel momento como imborrable.

Jennifer suspiró con cada detalle. Su extensa sonrisa mostraba la consumación por su voluntad de aspirar que la imposibilidad de tener Lana fuera por fin real. Fue en ese momento que el latido de su corazón tomó como premisa aquella imagen cuya banda sonora arañaba la fuerza del acuerde de esa canción que descansa en el olvido resurgiendo de nuevo.

Un nuevo ahogo en sus emociones desnudaba con ímpetu la confirmación de que no estaban viviendo un sueño.

\- Estas aquí – La voz de Jennifer era casi inaudible.

\- Estoy aquí y soy real – Lana sonrió iluminando cualquier matiz oscuro que se colase en aquel paisaje inusual.

\- ¿Y ahora? – La actriz rubia tomó un poco más de distancia correspondiendo con otra sonrisa a la afirmación de su compañera. Era real. Después de tanto tiempo, y de tantas dudas aquello era real.

\- Ahora quiero esa ¿Cita?

\- ¿Te hace un café?

\- Me hace tenerte para mí y no compartirte. Llámame egoísta, pero no quiero estar en un sitio público dónde la gente nos pueda reconocer o estar pendiente de todo.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Con esa última frase comenzaron aquella cita que fue escoltada en todo momento por miles nervios. Difícilmente podían creer aquellas actrices que aquello fuera posible. Allí estaban las dos, siendo ellas mismas, y dejando a un lado el set, las dudas, los rumores, Once Upon a Time, las portadas, los miedos, o un futuro incierto.

Solo caminaron cerca de aquel lago cogidas de la mano, sintiendo esa unión como la sensación de que aquello tenía que pasar. Estaban destinadas a tener ese momento, a sentir como sus manos conectaban en un mundo donde la ficción que habían vivido dejaba de serlo.

Y así estuvieron andando durante un agradable tiempo. Alguna sonrisa escapada, algún apretón en su unión y pocas palabras completaron aquellos minutos antes de sentarse en un sitio discreto para contemplar la paleta de matices de aquel paisaje. Cierto era que estaban intentando vivir todo aquello de la forma más natural, como si de una pareja se tratase. Sin embargo, no habían olvidado en el fondo que eran dos personajes públicos y que debían ser discretas.

Lana se puso apoyada en una roca, y Jennifer se situó en sus piernas, casi tumbada. Mientras una miraba el lago y a su compañera, la otra observaba el azul del cielo, y a esos ojos oscuros tan intensos. Era como perderse en ellos. La actriz morena se dio cuenta y sonrió haciendo que cada músculo de su compañera temblase. Pocos segundos después se volvieron a besar delicadamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

El resto del día continúo igual, no hubo muchas palabras, todo fueron gestos continuos con el afán de abrazarse, besarse, tocarse... Cada acto, cada hecho les llevaba al propio camino de demostrar lo que pensaban, querían o sentían más allá de las palabras. Palabras que fueron envueltas por los latidos de sus corazones, o por las inspiraciones de que el reloj de arena de aquel día dejase cada grano volar sin una gravedad que tirase de ellos.

A simple vista, y tras meditarlos posteriormente, nada había salido como ellas esperaban días atrás, nada de lo que habían planeado para la cita había sucedido. No obstante, esto no fue tomado como algo malo. Tal vez no tuvieron la típica primera cita. No fueron a un restaurante, ni a un cine, ni siquiera bailaron, o tomaron un café. Para concretar, ni siquiera hablaron de sus vidas, o de sus pasados. Ni intentaron conocerse más, o perderse en la rutina de lo que se podía esperar de un encuentro así. Por el contrario, aquella cita curiosa puso de manifiesto que se habían dejado llevar olvidándose del mundo en todos los sentidos.

Quizás tendrían un futuro o quizás no. Pensado fríamente, quizás hubiese sido bueno hablar sobre ello en la cita y sobre otros matices. Pero no fue así. Estaban viviendo un presente después de un pasado dubitativo. Ellas estaban allí, una frente a la otra. Sintiéndose. Dejando a un lado aquellas cosas que pudiesen alejarlas. Seguramente habría otro momento para hablar, o puede que no. Mas daba igual, en aquel instante, en aquel momento fueron felices. Si saliese bien o saliese mal aquello, habrían obtenido el mismo resultado…En sus memorias quedarían aquellas horas como un extraordinario ensueño.

**17 de Febrero 2015 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lana. Aún recordaba el sabor de Jennifer. Su tacto. Como la miró y como la trató. Recordó la extraña cita. Y como nada salió como había imaginado los días anteriores. Tenía un millón de ideas. Románticas, divertidas. Sin embargo todos los planes quedaron en el olvido cuando Jennifer se dio la vuelta y sus ojos penetraron en ella. Aquello disolvió su mente dejando al mando a su corazón, así que aquello no le importó. Un suspiro. Simplemente fue maravilloso, inusual, pero maravilloso.

Inconscientemente se mordió el labio. Parecía una adolescente recordando cada segundo con la persona que le gustaba. Incluso recordó los dos días siguientes que se basaron en mensajes debido a que ella debía estar fuera de la ciudad promocionando la serie.

Objetivamente quería algo con su compañera. Lo deseaba. Porque todo estaba saliendo bien ¿No?

Si hacía referencia a la serie, todo parecía un cuento de hadas. Quizás un tanto atípico, pero un cuento de hadas al fin y al cabo. Por fin sabían lo que querían. Estaban juntas y se gustaban. En resumen, estaban mirando en la misma dirección y sin problemas. Todo era perfecto ¿No?

No. Tras unos segundos de debate se dijo a ella misma. La actriz morena portaba un pero, una cuerda invisible que le ahogaba. Y es que estos dos días no solo habían servido para estar en una nube, en su tiempo libre también había aprovechado para poder escribir la continuación de la Teniente Mills. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas fueron ignoradas por el desasosiego de estropear su propia felicidad en un principio inventada. Los miedos y las inseguridades no solo se centraban en Jennifer, sino también en otras personas. Así fue como tras escribir el capítulo, y darse cuenta de esto, rectificó sus proyecciones.

Esto fue fácil. Solo lo había leído ella. Ahora le quedaba lo más difícil, hacerlo existente al resto.

Lana suspiró apoyándose en una de las sillas de su habitación. Su mirada estaba dirigida a su ordenador que aún mostraba la página de fanfiction abierta. Solo le quedaba el último paso para la publicación de su última actualización. Solo debía apretar el botón de _Post New Chapter_ y su historia tendría un nuevo capítulo. Era tan fácil como eso, sin embargo algo le impedía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos recordando los últimos meses, recordando los últimos días. Recordando en parte su vida.

Había comprendido que toda su vivencia estaba allí entre los renglones de una historia inventada. Entre las palabras sueltas de unas frases completas.

Se había leído la Teniente Mills de nuevo para poder continuar con la historia y se había dado cuenta que sus huellas se disimulaban entre sus personajes… Sus dudas, sus miedos, su historia con Jennifer, su historia con su amiga por correspondencia, sus emociones, Paolo… Todo su mundo era plasmado, sin ella saberlo conscientemente, en aquella historia que tenía delante de ella.

Suspiró, y de nuevo abrió los ojos.

Debería ser feliz… Pero no lo era del todo. No en estos momentos, no en este instante donde todo aquello que parecía cierto se volcó en el desierto de los cristales rotos. Las dudas en forma de buitre bañaron sus últimas noches, y aquellos sentimientos desterrados días atrás la hicieron ver que la vida no solo se define por aquello que se consigue, sino también por aquello que no se pierde. Todo formaba parte de un puzle, y era importante saber que piezas le faltaban para completarlo.

Por fin Lana se acercó con paso decidido al ordenador, y publicó su nuevo capítulo.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Publicar aquel capítulo significaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, que su amiga por correspondencia no era una aventura pasajera. No era un capítulo ya pasado. Seguía viviendo en este, seguía viviendo en ella.

Y llegados a este punto, si quería algo más que una amistad con Jennifer debía ser sincera. Y debía serlo lo antes posible. Debía decirle que había estado chateando con otra mujer, y que habían intimidado. Quizás esta última parte tendría que omitirla, pero lo que no quería omitir es que aún guardaba ciertos sentimientos por esa persona. De alguna forma tanto Jennifer como la lectora se completaban.

Un cuarto suspiro. Definitivamente, tenía que decir la verdad de una vez por todas. No era que estuviera eligiendo entre una y otra. Después del día 14 lo tenía bastante claro. Lo que estaba en juego era simplemente las bases de la confianza, y la sinceridad. La verdadera razón por lo que no era feliz. Y es que todo había empezado con las dos mujeres por las que sentía algo. La balanza se había inclinado a su compañera de reparto, pero eso no significaba que pudiera prescindir de cerrar correctamente su otra historia.

No tardó ni siquiera un minuto en salir afuera y dirigirse a la habitación de su compañera de reparto. Y a los pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de Jennifer. Suspiró una sexta vez ya que dentro no podría hacerlo. Tan solo unos pocos minutos más y todo se solucionaría.

Llamó.

Veinte segundos después la actriz rubia abrió la puerta. Sostenía el móvil con una mano. Cuando se dio cuenta que era Lana tapó un poco el micrófono con la mano que le quedaba libre.

\- Entra estoy hablando con mi sobrina - Sonrió y abrió un poco más la puerta para permitir la entrada de la actriz morena. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, sí, tranquila – Dijo Lana susurrando mientras se acercaba a una silla para sentarse. – Solo vine porque tenía que contarte una cosa – Añadió como coletilla quitándole importancia, ganándose el así el guiño de su compañera.

Lana no podía estar más nerviosa. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Cada segundo que pasaba su mente procesaba todas las frases que quería decir de mil maneras diferentes pero con el mismo mensaje.

\- Si, era Lana – Entre reflexiones, escuchó como Jennifer seguía hablando con su sobrina mientras se acercaba a ella. De nuevo colocó una mano sobre el micrófono mientras bajó un poco su móvil. – ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- Una Coca-Cola estaría bien.

\- Dame un minuto y vuelvo – Dijo Jennifer mientras de nuevo se alejaba de ella dirigiéndose a su cocina americana – Dime, ¿De lana? … Un segundo… ¿Lana quieres ver una foto tuya que te va a encantar?

\- Claro… Me encantaría.

\- Dice que es de risa - La actriz rubia había subido un poco el tono para ser escuchada.

\- Entonces es un sí muy grande… Después de lo Google en mis pechos es difícil que lo superen – La voz de Lana sonaba divertida.

La actriz morena perdió de vista a su compañera, pero aún podía oír como seguía hablando en voz alta con su sobrina. Seguramente no había bajado el tono para no dejar a Lana fuera de la conversación.

\- Vale, mándamela… ¿Cómo que no la tienes en el móvil?... ¿Dónde?... Pues mándamela al correo personal, porfi – Jennifer no dejaba de hablar mientras intentaba hacer malabares en la cocina para coger las bebidas y los vasos de los cajones con una mano – No, al mío personal… ¿Lo tienes?... Ok… Un segundo… Lana… Lana – La rubia gritó un poco más fuerte- En la mesilla está mi ordenador ¿Lo ves?

\- Sí

\- ¿Puedes mirar el correo de Alexandra?

\- Claro, pero está apagado – Confirmó la morena.

\- No, solo está en suspensión. Toca una letra y ya está. Además está el correo abierto, acabo de enviarlo un email a mi hermano… - Un poco más bajo completó la frase – Ya puedes enviarlo.

Lana hizo caso y pulsó una de las letras. Enseguida la pantalla pasó de ser negra a mostrar el correo de Jennifer abierto. No había ningún correo nuevo, y tampoco quería mirar más abajo, así que simplemente apartó la mirada y decidió decírselo a la actriz morena, sin embargo el pitido de un nuevo correo intervino en dicha decisión haciéndola girar la cabeza para ver qué había llegado. Estaba a punto de cambiar su frase de "No hay ningún correo Jen" a "Ya llegó el correo Jen" cuando se dio cuenta que aquel mensaje no era el esperado. No, no lo era.

La actriz morena abrió bien los ojos. No podía creerlo. A medida que su mirada leía aquellas palabras del asunto su corazón latía con fuerza. No podía ser. No. Aquello era imposible. Aquel correo no era verdad. No podía serlo. De nuevo volvió a releerlo:

_"FanFiction. Chapter: Teniente Mills Ch8 by LanaHalfEvil. New Chapter from LanaHalEvil, Teniente Mills"_

En ese mismo instante, Jennifer, que también había oído el mensaje en el ordenador, decidió confirmarlo.

\- Creo que ya llegó – Dijo terminando de servir la bebida.

\- Aún no he mandado nada tía, me está dando problemas mi correo… Maldito internet – Alexanda comentó.

\- Un segundo…. Lana…. Lana – No hubo respuesta, así que la actriz rubia decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo y acercarse a la actriz morena.

Al llegar, Lana estaba de espaldas, como paralizada observando la pantalla. Esto le pareció extraño a Jennifer, así que se acercó más para saber que había visto su compañera que tan absorta le tenía para no atender a su nombre o para no saber que ella estaba a pocos metros.

Dos pasos fueron suficientes cuando Jennifer entró en pánico. Un solo nombre le bastó para comprender a qué venía ese silencio, Teniente Mills. Sus mente solo alcanzó a procesar un "Luego te llamo Alexandra" y a colgar el teléfono mientras daba dos pasos más para acercarse tropezando con una silla, y haciendo que Lana girase rápidamente la cabeza.

Sus ojos parecían palpitar, y su boca estaba un poco abierta. Su gesto era de sorpresa y algo indescifrable. Jennifer se dio cuenta de lo que suponía esto, y supo en ese momento que debía explicarse lo antes posible. Quizás su nueva pareja no supiera lo que significase ese correo, pero por su gesto esto quedaba absolutamente descartado.

\- Deja que me explique…Te vas a reír… O eso espero - Jennifer esperó unos segundos antes de proseguir esperando que Lana diese una réplica, pero no fue así. Así que sin más preámbulos empezó toda las historia desde el principio, omitiendo por el momento la parte de la autora. No es que no se lo fuera a contar, claro que lo iba a hacer. Pero ahora solo quería ir poco a poco. Empezar con la franqueza de cómo empezó todo a grandes rasgos, y con el tiempo introduciría los matices entre María y ella. Al fin y al cabo también había sido una parte muy importante de los últimos tiempos, y aún lo era. – Hace unos meses descubrí esta página investigando a mi sobrina – La actriz rubia levantó el móvil como si Alexandra estuviera con ellas – Y me puse a ver un poquito, leer, y esas cosas… Y descubrí algunas historias que hablaban de nosotras… Bueno… Eh…. No tengo un motivo razonable, simplemente… Bueno me sentí atraída hacia ellas… En esas historias no hablaban de amistad sino sobre algo más íntimo… - De nuevo otro silencio, y de nuevo no hubo réplica. Pero debía seguir. La sinceridad era importante. Y no quería perder a Lana por una tontería - Entonces… Y eso que has visto – Señaló el ordenador - Eso… Es un correo que me avisa de un nuevo capítulo de una de esas historias… Mi favorita… Puede… Bueno no puede, sino que sé que es algo raro… Lo sé… Pero me parece cómico e irónico que imaginen de nosotras… - Otra parada, y una mirada esperando alguna respuesta, pero hubo nada- Tan solo son unas historias, nada más… Un hobby, nada raro. Deberías leer para conocerlas, o deberíamos leer juntas como nuestra propuesta de los libros ¿Te hace? Bueno, no sé, es una idea– A cada segundo que pasaba la velocidad en el diálogo de la rubia era superior- Di algo, por favor…

Tan solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que Lana pronunció palabra. Sin embargo esos segundos estuvieron cargados de miradas y suspiros internos. Aquella noche sería larga.

\- Creo que debo contarte dos cosas… No una.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que mi imagen de cruel vaya a menos :P**_

_**En el próximo capítulo tendremos esa conversación pendiente entre las dos actrices… Se descubrirá el pastel? Qué pasará?**_

_**Ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho para indicar que el primer ONE-SHOT de "**_**Canciones en el olvido"**_** fue publicado. Espero que os guste. Aún estoy eligiendo canción para la siguiente historia. Así que animaros.**_

_**Por cierto, ya que me lo han preguntado varias veces, indico que mi cuenta en Twitter es Erpmeis04**_

_**Hasta la próxima semana**_!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Que estas fiestas van a terminar volviéndome loca ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que siguen, leen la historia, la hacen su favorita o la recomiendan.**_

_**Mil gracias también por vuestros comentarios, da gusto leerlos, aunque la mayoría me queréis matar :P : aquarius7, Carline Isabelle , PQR88, Guest, RedEsmerald, SwanQueenaddicted , CCMLectoraEscritora, Madmolcaz, KerityTales, Michii15 , Ale , TonksCrew , SKRowling , leylay , guest, GreenApple86 , Mills , kykyo-chan , betlhdp, begobeni12 , lupitha95 , galaxydragon , tatisSQ , Eristera, sanuko97, gencastrom09 , LyzzSQ , MuffyCC, AnitaQueen, evazqueen, xandoca , Kiandre , Darkhannock , Guest , BeaS , Pauswan , yara sosa , dibarbaran , thewoman00 , PrincesseMal , shiryuz, Guest (Karol), Samantha S. Dracul , MB14 , LectoraMills.**_

_**Felicidades a Bego que el lunes fue su cumple :***_

_**Y ahora espero que disfrutéis!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 28: EL SIMPLE HECHO DE LA CASUALIDAD**

**I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons. (No la amaba por la manera en la que ella bailaba con mis ángeles, sino por la manera en la que el sonido de su nombre podía silenciar todos mis demonios). - **

**Christopher Poindexter.**

**14 de Febrero 2015 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancouver**

El solo sonido de un móvil puede hacer que un corazón se salte un latido. Y eso fue lo que sintió Lana cuando oyó que recibía un mensaje. Enseguida se tiró sobre la cama y alcanzó su móvil.

_"Me ha encantado cada segundo a tu lado. Buenas noches :*. Jen"_

La actriz no pudo evitar morderse el labio para después dar paso a un prolongado suspiro. Aquella mujer le volvía loca. Aquel día había sido muy especial, tanto fue así que, sin saberlo, el resto de las citas que había tenido en su vida habían pasado a un plano lejano carente de cualquier interpretación vaga. Ella estaba en esa nube quieta mientras que veía desfilar al resto de las nubes pasajeras del cielo.

_"Y a mí. Estas en mis pensamientos a cada segundo. Dulces sueños :* Lana"_

La morena cerró los ojos después de mandar aquel mensaje. Y se quedó allí, tumbada, recordando cada instante y sonriendo al hacerlo. Era feliz. Jennifer era capaz de proporcionarla una calma diferente. Con ella todo parecía que iba a salir bien.

**15 de Febrero 2015 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Aquella noche no solo había traído el silencio de la oscuridad. También había traído todo tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos. Lana miró por vigésima vez un techo que no podía ver. A sus 37 años había vivido muchas historias. Sus días se habían disipado entre la alegría, el fracaso, la lucha, el dolor, la infelicidad, el deseo, los miedos, la esperanza, sus demonios… Aquellos secretos que quieres tener, y aquellos secretos que debes tener… Y lo que había pasado el día anterior le estaba abriendo un mundo desconocidos de secretos de ambas clases.

Imaginarse que todo podría ser fácil se estaba convirtiendo en la utopía de sus pensamientos. Mientras que la dificultad del futuro era una realidad bastante palpable.

A pesar de los sentimientos que estaba albergando por Jennifer, Lana no podía negar que incluso había pensado en dejar todo como una simple aventura. Un solo mensaje. Una marcha atrás. Pero lejos de aquello tampoco podía negar que Jennifer era diferente, le hacía sentir diferente hasta el punto de dar este importante paso.

En pocos meses toda su vida estaba cambiando. Su decisión de escribir. Su decisión de romper con Paolo. Descubrir lo que sentía por otra mujer. Su vida había pasado de ser cómoda y controlada a formar parte de una montaña rusa. Lo que había pensado con el beso, sus miedos de días atrás, lo pensamientos en la noche… No obstante, por encima de todo eso, había una sola esencia, su cita con Jennifer había borrado todo lo anterior. Por unas solas había vivido, sentido. Se había relajado, comprendido que era allí donde debía estar, y que era a Jennifer a la que debía besar. Tan simple era esto como aceptar que hay cosas inseparables, como lo es el aire a la vida o el pensamiento a la existencia.

El sonido de su despertador, y su posterior mirada a la hora y fecha, hizo que se diera cuenta que su tiempo de reflexión debía llegar a su fin. En menos de una hora tenía que estar lista para salir de promoción con otros compañeros de reparto de los cuales no estaba Jennifer. Estarían cerca de dos días sin verse.

_"Buenos días. En breve salgo. Intentaré escribirte. (Aun estoy soñando contigo). Lana"_

Dos días. No habían empezado y ya empezaba a extrañarla.

**16 de Febrero 2015 – Beaver Laker–Vancouver**

La noche se estaba preparando para hacer su aparición, y aquello significaba que los minutos previos eran los mejores para observar la paleta de colores rojos en el cielo.

Para Jennifer aquello era una de las mejores cosas que ofrecía Vancouver. Por ese motivo cada vez que podía se escapaba a algún sitio bonito para divisar los altos edificios del horizonte situados en el epicentro de un fuego imaginario entre el cielo y el agua. Como broche, las nubes eran absorbidas por la lejanía dejando el rastro de la oscuridad a su paso. El resto era completado por el sonido de una naturaleza silenciada por la canción que sonaba en esos momentos en los cascos de la actriz rubia.

Aquel lago empezaba a ser mágico para ella.

Pese a disfrutar de cada segundo y no querer perdérselo, Jennifer sacó su móvil y tomó una foto. Luego se la mandó a Lana con un mensaje.

_"Me gustaría que estuvieses aquí, y poder observar esto a través del reflejo de tus ojos"_

La música se paró un segundo para luego continuar anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_"Me gustaría estar allí, pero yo no me perdería en observar tus ojos, yo me perdería en tus labios"_

La actriz rubia sonrío. Llevaban dos días hablando por mensajes, y la mayoría de ellos eran tan cursis que ni siquiera se reconocía a ella misma. Realmente muchas de las cosas que estaba sintiendo o viviendo con Lana eran nuevas para ella, e incluso, anonadas dentro de su rutinario comportamiento. Aunque desde una perspectiva más racional, esto no la sorprendía mucho, pues todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente era inusual. Aficionarse a leer historias que tiene que ver con su personaje, conocer a una mujer por internet, descubrir que le gustan las mujeres, descubrir que le gustaba su compañera de reparto, intimar por mensaje con una desconocida, lanzarse a besar a su Lana, y tener una aventura con ella. Así que, de esta manera, todo era tan extraño que se estaba convirtiendo en su normalidad.

El cielo fue apagando sus vivos colores, y el sol terminó por ocultarse. Pero la mirada de Jennifer siguió fija en el horizonte. Otra canción empezó a sonar. Pero ella no escuchaba la letra ni tan siquiera la música. Ella pensaba en sus sentimientos, ella pensaba en su futuro. En la cita, y en lo que vendría. Todo era tan incierto que lo único cierto que tenía eran sus miedos. Y si aquello tan solo llegaba ser una aventura, y si mañana, cuando llegase Lana, todo volvería como al principio pero con un toque de incomodidad. Y sus sentimientos tan solo eran pasajeros y experimentales.

Soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Quizás en la noche sería bueno hablar con Lana de su reciente relación. Los desasosiegos no iban a desaparecer, ni muchas de sus reflexiones. Pero estaban en un punto nuevo y, afortunadamente, hablar significaba que se tenían la una por la otra.

Ahora sí, ahora si se perdió entre la letra de la canción y el nuevo paisaje de la noche.

Una hora después la actriz rubia ya estaba en su habitación con el pijama puesto y hablando con su compañera de reparto. En las últimas noches esto estaba siendo frecuente. Ambas perdidas entre mensajes cariñosos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el rumbo de la conversación había sido muy diferente.

_Jennifer Morrison: " A qué hora regresas mañana? Nos vamos a ver?_"

_Lana Parrilla: "Creo que por la tarde noche. Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verte. Puedo acercarme a tu habitación"_

_Jennifer Morrison: "Yo también tengo ganas de verte. Y de que hablemos"_

_Lana Parrilla: "Ya decía yo que tardaba mucho en salir la parte en la que tenemos que hablar :P "_

_Jennifer Morrison: "Nunca he estado con una mujer físicamente. Y nunca he tenido una relación con una mujer. Estoy… aterrada. Bueno, realmente no sé ni cómo estoy"_

_Lana Parrilla: "Yo tampoco he estado con una mujer, y todo es nuevo. Ni si quiera ser cómo actuar contigo cuando estamos juntas"_

_Jennifer Morrison: " Supongo que será un camino que tendremos que descubrir las dos. Sin presiones. Solas tú y yo"_

_Lana Parrilla: "Me parece bien. Solas tú y yo. Lo que significa estar un poco a la sombra, no?"_

_Jennifer Morrison: " Sí, creo que por el momento deberíamos tener mucho cuidado. No mostrarnos en público y no contarlo a nadie"_

_Lana Parrilla: "Será difícil no poder besarte cuando te vea. Pero supongo que es lo mejor. No?"_

_Jennifer Morrison: "Sé que será difícil, pero también puede ser divertido. Creo que es si es lo mejor, hasta que sepamos qué es esto, y hasta dónde nos lleva. No vivimos en un mundo fácil, y lo sabes"_

_Lana Parrilla: " Lo sé, y sé que no estoy preparada aún para que todo salga a la luz. Simplemente… También estoy aterrada… Y si esto no sale? Y si tan solo es una aventura?"_

_Jennifer Morrison: "Sé a lo que te refieres. Hoy me pregunté lo mismo, y la respuesta es que no lo sé. Tratemos de llevarlo como otra relación, pero cambiando el hecho de que somos nosotras"_

_Lana Parrilla: "Puede ser divertido una relación secreta. Y más divertido aún saber que se especulaba con ello"_

_Jennifer Morrison: "Aún no me lo puedo creer. Te lo había dicho antes?"_

_Lana Parrilla: " Si. Y yo tampoco. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez ni pensé. Lo deseaba. Y después 15 días después es en lo único que pienso"_

_Jennifer Morrison Ya te dije que me gustabas de antes, y sentí que tenía que volver a tu casa, y cuando nos besamos sentí que necesitaba de ti, necesitaba esa cita. Recé demasiado para que estuvieras"_

_Lana Parrilla: "Tendré mis miedos, pero sabía que iba a estar. No me dijiste desde cuando te gustaba?"_

_Jennifer Morrison: "jaja. Algún día te lo diré. Por cierto, que tal el día?"_

_Lana Parrilla: "Sinceramente agotador. Solo me apetecía hablar contigo"_

_Jennifer Morrison: "Entonces te mando un beso, y una brazo. Mañana será otro día"_

_Lana Parrilla: "Afortunadamente sí lo será. Y deseando que llegue"_

_Jennifer Morrison: "Yo también. Así que deberíamos irnos a la cama, ya es tarde._

_Lana Parrilla: " No corra, aún solo hemos tenido una primera cita :P Buenas noches Jen"_

_Jennifer Morrison: "Buenas noches Señorita Parrilla :*""_

Ambas actrices suspiraron a la vez. Era increíble su sincronización aun estando separadas por la distancia. Aquello se sentía bien. No sabía lo que sucedería mañana ni dentro de una semana. Lo que se sabían era que su deseo por estar juntas era recíproco. Su relación sería difícil, y tomar las decisiones para estar en una relación aún más. Pero eso no les impedía vivir aquel hermoso momento. Un momento que anunciaba un ahora como la posibilidad que lo imposible se pueda dar.

**17 de Febrero 2015 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison – Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- …Di algo, por favor…

Tan solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que Lana pronunció palabra. Sin embargo esos segundos estuvieron cargados de miradas y suspiros internos. Aquella noche sería larga.

\- Creo que debo contarte dos cosas… No una. – Lana observó cómo Jennifer cambiaba los gestos de su cara. Había pasado de una nerviosidad palpable a un desconcierto inevitable.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí. – El corazón de la actriz morena iba más deprisa que al comienzo de la noche. Ahora su discurso tenía que cambiar considerablemente. Contarle a Jennifer que le gustaba otra persona no era difícil en sí. Era algo más común y que se podía dar cuando se está comenzando una relación. Pero decirle que ella era la escritora de aquel fic era algo más arduo, aquello era harina de otro costal. En su mente su lucha por elegir las mejores palabras se liaban con las imágenes de cómo reaccionaría su compañera, haciendo que los segundos pasasen en auténtico silencio.

\- Esta bien – Jennifer podía observar como Lana estaba buscando las palabras para empezar. Así que había decidido no empujarla, parecía que aquella conversación iba a ser bastante importante. Cogió las bebidas y las situó delante de ellas. Sin embargo aquello le estaba matando, y no pudo esperar a las palabras de Lana- ¿Es por lo que hablamos ayer? ¿Sobre ir despacio y ocultar nuestra relación? Los rumores tan solo son rumores… Tú misma me lo dijiste… Podemos pensar otra cosa…

\- No, no es por eso – Dijo una pensativa Lana.

\- Es por cómo te he recibido. Lo siento… Estaba con mi sobrina… Y te he visto en la puerta… Por cierto vas hermosa… Y he pensado que si te besaba Alex lo iba a oír… Y…

\- Jen, porfa, para – Lana se levantó despacio, y se acercó a Jennifer. Podía notar como sus ojos brillaban mostrando cierto nerviosismo. A veces podía ver el comportamiento de su personaje a través de ellos. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetro de su rostro se paró un segundo, y suspiró internamente, aquella mujer le parecía más bella por segundos. Lentamente aproximó sus labios a los de la actriz rubia. Fue un beso suave pero recogió en él cada molécula de cariño que salía de aquella unión. Con la misma lentitud se apartó de esos labios tan deseados. Los ojos ahora de Jennifer mostraban cierta relajación lo que provocó una sonrisa tímida de Lana, quien no puedo evitar decir lo que pasaba por su mente en ese preciso momento:

\- Te he echado de menos

\- Yo también – Pronunció muy suave la rubia viendo como Lana se volvía a su sitio.

\- Conocía ese sitio – La actriz morena pronunció por fin aquellas palabras tan temidas. Aunque pareciese que había ignorado las palabras de su compañera de reparto, no lo había hecho. Pero con aquel beso había encontrado el empujón que le hacía falta.

\- ¿Qué sitio?

\- La página de Fanfiction.

\- Ah – Jennifer tragó la saliva que se había depositado en su garganta dificultando el paso del aire. Desde el inicio se había imaginado muchas cosas que Lana le quería decir, sin embargo en ningún momento esta declaración había sido considerada.

\- ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi amiga Martha? – La actriz morena decidió remontarse a unos meses atrás. Al principio de cómo comenzó todo.

\- Alguna vez la nombraste

\- Un día hablando sobre mi futuro y sobre mis ganas de algún día meterme detrás de las cámaras…

\- ¿No quieres seguir siendo actriz? – Jennifer interrumpió. Aquella idea de que Lana dejase de ser actriz le había impactado. Su registro era muy bueno, y realmente creía que tarde o temprano se le presentaría una oportunidad que le lanzaría a la gran pantalla.

\- Me gustaría tener alternativas… Por si esta fama no dura mucho – La sinceridad con la que comentó aquello hizo ver a la actriz rubia que este punto de la conversación era más complicado. Por ese motivo decidió no interrumpir. Otro día hablarían de ello- Bueno, cómo te iba contando, mi amiga me recomendó que escribiese como en una especie de foro de historias de ficción. Y me dijo que esta página era muy buena – Dijo Lana señalando al ordenador.

\- Y… ¿Te has lanzado?... Me refiere a si escribes… O lees… O algo.

\- Empecé leyendo… Un poco… Para conocer… Y ahora – La actriz morena hizo un prolongado silencio. La hora de llegar a contarlo todo se estaba acercando- Escribo.

\- Wow… Así que eres una escritora de Fanfiction… Wow – La sonrisa de Jennifer era enorme. Estaba orgullosa de que su compañera hubiese sido capaz de escribir en aquella página. Seguramente no le habría resultado sencillo - ¿Y de qué escribes? ¿Series o pelis?... ¿O mangas?

\- Escribo sobre Once Upon a Time – Un nuevo silencio aparcó enfrente de las dos mujeres. Por una parte Lana no sabía cómo seguir, y por otra parte, Jennifer estaba deseando que la actriz morena siguiese.

\- Veo que es el turno de hacer preguntas…– Jennifer pudo observar algo raro en el comportamiento de Lana. Denotaba nerviosismo, pero también retroceso a la hora de continuar con aquella conversación. Quizás necesitase un empujoncito. Es difícil contar un secreto de forma rápida, y clara. Ella lo sabía bien. Así que quizás si ella preguntaba a la morena le sería más cómodo hacerlo - ¿Amor o amistad?.

\- Escribo sobre amor.

\- ¿Sobre Robin y Regina?

\- No– Dijo Lana sonriendo por la ayuda recibida. Jennifer con sus preguntas estaba haciendo que su mundo de caos se calmara.

\- ¿Rumpel y Belle?

\- No

\- ¿Emma y Hook?

\- No

\- ¿Los charming? – En el fondo a la rubia le parecía un juego divertido. Incluso se había olvidado de los nervios que habían hecho que imaginara lo peor.

\- No – Sin embargo, a cada no Lana se iba poniendo más nerviosa, y el tono de su cara iba alcanzando un color rojizo. Poco a poco la respuesta temida se iba acercando.

\- ¿Swanq…? Digo… ¿Regina y Emma?

En este caso la contestación no fue inmediata, tardó en llegar. Lo que al principio para Lana había resultado una de las partes más fáciles en pocos segundos se había convertido en una de las partes más difíciles. Era mirar a su compañera, y perderse en unos ojos mar expectantes a cada una de sus palabras. Y sin embargo, estas, carentes de valentía, resultaban perdidas en algún punto de su garganta.

\- Sí.

\- Wow… Ahora nuestra historia me parece más irónica – Jennifer sonrió para intentar relajar a la actriz morena.- ¿Qué historia es la tuya?... Quizás la conozco... O la he leído…

\- Sí lo has hecho – Como al principio, Lana volvió a señalar el ordenador. Pero esta vez, la actriz rubia no comprendió el mensaje.

\- No entiendo.

\- Que sí que me has leído – Aclaró la actriz morena viendo como Jennifer miraba el ordenador como absorta en él.

En la vista de Jennifer todo se volvió borroso dejando un túnel intangible hacia el título de la actualización que había recibido minutos atrás. La teniente Mills. No se giró sino que siguió contemplando sin contemplar la pantalla. Su mente quedó en blanco, y como en una especie de susurro inaudible salieron sus primeras palabras que tan solo pretendieron ser una revelación para ella misma.

\- La teniente Mills.

\- Sí – Lana afirmó viendo como el gesto y el comportamiento de la rubia habían cambiado radicalmente.

Y es que la actriz morena no sabía que detrás de ese sí, detrás de ese nombre se escondía una historia muy diferente. Para Lana aquello solo era admitir que escribía sobre ellas. No obstante para Jennifer aquello significaba que Lana era la autora. La autora con la que se había escrito. La autora por la que había sentido algo. La autora con la que había intimado semanas atrás.

Los trozos de aquel puzle guardaba el escueto hecho de que aquellas aventuras nacidas en lo más profundo de un sueño y de una realidad convergían en el mismo punto.

Jennifer se levantó inmediatamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Lana, sin embargo, se quedó sentada, atenta al comportamiento de la rubia que ahora estaba visiblemente alterada. ¿Qué había pasado?

Dos vueltas más a su alrededor tuvo que dar Jennifer. Parecía que intentaba encontrar el centro de que todo aquello no fuese una locura, pero lo era. Miró fijamente a su compañera ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? Volvió a dar dos vueltas más. Sus pasos, sin sentido, eran torpes pero rápidos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Por fin la mujer morena rompió aquel momento un tanto incómodo. – Si te digo la verdad no sé por qué empecé a escribir sobre nosotras… supongo que al principio fue como un reto, y supongo que… - Una revelación plausible se hizo paso entre todas – Luego me fue gustando…. Creo que mi mente ya sabía que me gustabas.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces? – Era el turno de Lana de estar perdida.

Aquellos segundos para actriz morena esperando respuesta parecían dilatados en el tiempo. Por el contrario, para la actriz rubia parecían cortos, necesitados. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero era imposible. Miles de palabras se fueron acumulando en su pensamiento. Los primeros PM, los coqueteos, los mensajes posteriores, la intimidad con la autora. Notó como el aire le faltaba. Intentó conservar la tranquilidad, pro el dique que había mantenido sus emociones bajo control se desmoronó en ese mismo instante.

\- Te voy a contar algo que puede que lo cambie todo entre nosotras.

Aquella frase revoloteó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Lana olvidó el motivo por el que estaba allí, ver a su compañera con gesto serio tras observar que algo extraño le pasaba hizo que solo prestase atención a su voz, y a su corazón, que ahora iba más deprisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sé cuál es tu película favorita, sé cuál es tu libro favorito, sé cuáles son tus actores favoritos, sé que duermes poco, estilos de música que más te gustan, qué puedes parecer cruel… - Jennifer siguió numerando una lista de cosas que sabía sobre ella. Pero Lana dejó de escuchar conscientemente, aquella voz que ansiaba se fue transportando al fondo de su percepción, incluso llegó a desaparecer. Un extraño sentimiento empezó a invadir su cuerpo, primero oprimiendo su estómago, y luego su corazón. Una idea loca se había hecho con el poder de cualquier estímulo. Nunca había contado a Jennifer esas cosas, y solo podría saberlas si ella era Patonaws. Pero eso era imposible. No podía ser La voz volvió.-… Tu color… Sé tú deporte favorito…

Esta vez fue el turno de Lana para levantarse y dar vueltas por la sala interrumpiendo de esta manera a su compañera, quién solo se quedó observándola. Observaba cómo estaba asimilando la nueva información, y esperando a su reacción. Sin embargo, no escuchó nada, por lo que la actriz rubia supuso que ya se había dado cuenta. Así que pacientemente esperó. Esperó serenamente de pie.

A pocos metros, Lana seguía moviéndose sin poder mirar a su compañera. Su mundo estaba nublado, y en su pensamiento iba quedando la especulación de que aquello podía ser. Todas aquellas conversaciones que había tenido las había tenido con Jennifer. Sus sentimientos siempre habían pertenecido a Jennifer. No existían dos personas, solo una. Solo una.

Por fin, la mujer morena se paró y miró intensamente a la mujer rubia. En todo este tiempo había tenido una lucha interna por dos personas que había resultado ser solo una. Había intentado examinar sus emociones, pensar con el corazón y con la cabeza. Llegar al punto de que todo era inútil, y sin embargo, allí estaba de pie, con la respuesta enfrente suya. Con una realidad irrefutable, siempre había sido Jennifer. Pero esto no significaba que su lucha había acabado, que lo fácil se estaba haciendo presente. Como tantos impalpables, e incomprensibles sentimientos cuya dimensión elusiva los hace tan espinosos que ni siquiera llegan a convertirse en palabras. Lejos de aquello, ahora, rozando la asimilación, quedaban muchas dudas y cosas por aclarar. Demasiadas conversaciones en el horizonte. Demasiadas cosas por repasar. Mas aquel no era el tiempo para hacerlo. Sería precipitado, ambicioso, inútil, al igual que lo es cada intento por detener los sueños en la mañana o aferrar el agua entre los dedos de la mano.

La mirada de Lana se volvió más intensa. Pero esta vez no fue por el desconcierto, ni por confrontar todo lo que estaba pasando. Esta vez su mirada tenía otra meta. Meta que fue alcanzada tras dos pasos cuando sus labios encontraron la dulzura de los labios de Jennifer.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Qué tal este episodio? Era cómo os lo imaginasteis? Ahora que creéis que pasará? Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Os deseo a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD y que Papa Noel os traiga muchas cosas!**_

**_Nota: Por cierto, me instalé la aplicación de Fanfiction, y me dí cuenta que tenía mensajes en ella. Pero desafortunadamente no me habían llegado a ningún sitio. Lo siento por no responder. Ahora que la tengo instalada espero ponerme al día._**

_**Postdata: El segundo capítulo de Canción en el olvido está en camino.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Perdón, perdón… Y mil veces perdón… Podría dar muchas escusas, entre ellas que hubo una chica que se marchó el fin de semana y me rompió el corazón ( :P), que estas navidades no he tenido tanto tiempo como el esperado, posible depresión de que los reyes no me trajeron a Lana,… Pero la verdad es que se me fue la inspiración trayendo un bloqueo. Así que espero que este capítulo os guste después de las tres mil vueltas que le he dado…**_

_**Como siempre, muchísimas s gracias a los que hacen favorita esta historia, la siguen o la leen.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews de este capítulo: Mills, Museli E.G, liizv, Amore7, Guest, tatisSQ, yara sosa, Michii15, Guest, SKRowling, Diana-bcn, ddzsanjuan, Kiandre, CCMLectoraEscritora, GreenApple86, kykyo-chan, Chispa , dibarbaran, xandoca, msquechicaciruela, 15marday, Guest ,TonksCrew, Guest, Carline Isabelle, begobeni12, galaxydragon, LyzzSQ , PrincesseMal, gencastrom09, GatoCurioso, LectoraMills, Guest, BeaS, Eristera, Samantha S. Dracul, AnitaQueen, franchiulla, Andrea-W-M, Darkhannock**_

_**Gracias a todas los que en cada capítulo opináis hemos superado los 1.000 comentarios :)**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 29: ENTRE MIRADAS Y SILENCIO**

**Te vi follar y fallar y no sé cuándo me gustaste más: si cuando te contemplé proclamándote diosa o cuándo te observé confesándote humana. (Elvira Sastre)**

**17 de Febrero 2015 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Por fin, la mujer morena se paró y miró intensamente a la mujer rubia. En todo este tiempo había tenido una lucha interna por dos personas que había resultado ser solo una. Había intentado examinar sus emociones, pensar con el corazón y con la cabeza. Llegar al punto de que todo era inútil, y sin embargo, allí estaba de pie, con la respuesta enfrente suya. Con una realidad irrefutable, siempre había sido Jennifer. Pero esto no significaba que su lucha había acabado, que lo fácil se estaba haciendo presente. Como tantos impalpables, e incomprensibles sentimientos cuya dimensión elusiva los hace tan espinosos que ni siquiera llegan a convertirse en palabras. Lejos de aquello, ahora, rozando la asimilación, quedaban muchas dudas y cosas por aclarar. Demasiadas conversaciones en el horizonte. Demasiadas cosas por repasar. Mas aquel no era el tiempo para hacerlo. Sería precipitado, ambicioso, inútil, al igual que lo es cada intento por detener los sueños en la mañana o aferrar el agua entre los dedos de la mano.

La mirada de Lana se volvió más intensa. Pero esta vez no fue por el desconcierto, ni por confrontar todo lo que estaba pasando. Esta vez su mirada tenía otra meta. Meta que fue alcanzada tras dos pasos cuando sus labios encontraron la dulzura de los labios de Jennifer.

Su beso, lejos de ser necesitado, pretendía decir lo que sus mentes imploraban entre reflexiones. ¿Cómo podían callar todas aquellas dudas que minutos atrás les habían asaltado? ¿Cómo podían asimilar todo lo que habían sentido en meses en tan solo en unos minutos? ¿Cómo podían retroceder en ese preciso momento para ver la película de su relación por correspondencia? Cada palabra. Cada mensaje. Cada postdata… No, simplemente no podían. Y aquel beso era aferrarse a esa realidad.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron más pesadas, más torpes, haciendo la obligación de respirar la única excusa para separase.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. La intensidad que desbordaban era aún mayor. No hubo ninguna palabra. Se podía escuchar desde el segundero del reloj de fondo hasta el escueto pestañeo de las dos mujeres escoltado por su jadeo.

\- No me imaginaba tu reacción así – Dijo Jennifer tímidamente, retrocediendo dos pasos físicamente, pero mentalmente retrocedió dos meses. Sin mediar palabra volvió la vista al ordenador perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones. Por fin todas las conversaciones fueron apareciendo a modo de lluvia. Desde aquellas inofensivas hasta la parte del coqueteo y un poco más. A esas conversaciones le siguieron imágenes trazadas, y sueños hallados, para terminar en todos los sentimientos que había albergado por la autora, por Lana.

\- No sabía qué hacer o qué decir… Fue un impulso - La actriz morena comentó quedándose inmóvil al observar como Jennifer se había dado la vuelta. Su gesto había cambiado por completo. El ardor que habían desprendido antes del beso se había transformado en desconcierto. Ya no había miradas. - ¿Estás…? ¿Estás… Desilusionada?

¿Se sentía así? ¿En el fondo de todo sentía desilusión? Escarbando en el mismo significado de la palabra se dio cuenta que no era eso. No había perdido la ilusión. Porque aquello significaba aceptar que su relación estaba basada en una imagen sin verdadera realidad propuesta por la imaginación o causada por un engaño de los sentidos. Siendo de otra forma, si hubiera perdido la ilusión tendría que aceptar que aquello no era real. Y si una cosa tenía clara Jennifer es que aquello era tan real como los sentimientos que provoca el llanto de un niño al nacer.

\- No… ¿Tú estás bien? – Jennifer había caído en la cuenta que todo parecía girar a su alrededor, pero ella también necesitaba saber las impresiones de su compañera.

\- No – Lana sonrió tímidamente al encontrase por fin la mirada de la rubia- Estoy perdida. Y creo que llevo perdida meses… Esto ha sido como otra gota más… Supongo.

\- Creo que deberías irte

\- ¿Cómo? –Lana no pudo evitar sentir como aquellas palabras golpearon su corazón. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que diese un paso para acercarse un poco más a su compañera.

\- Lo siento, es que todo me supera Lana- La actriz rubia alzó un poco la voz dejando que sus nervios hablaran por ella - ¿Sabes lo difícil que está siendo para mi cada cambio?

\- Supongo que lo mismo que para mí… No tienes la exclusividad del sufrimiento Jennifer.

\- Lo sé, pero tú pareces tan… - La actriz que encarnaba a Emma movió sus brazos en el aire pretendiendo señalar todo el cuerpo de su compañera – Entera.

\- Pues te equivocas… Cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que estabas insinuando todo ha sido un caos en mi cerebro… Y de pronto no sabía cómo actuar, o qué decir... pero mi cuerpo ha actuado solo… y…te he besado…y todo sigue siendo un caos pero tengo tu presencia en mis labios, y eso hace que parezca tranquila… Pero no lo estoy. Estoy muerta de miedo.

Jennifer retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado Lana. Necesitaba su espacio. Cada palabra que había dicho la morena las había hecho suyas. Ella estaba igual. Ella llevaba perdida mucho tiempo, quizás mucho antes que unos meses. Llevaba perdida incluso años, pero Lana no era otro desconcierto en su vida, más bien era lo que tantos años había estado esperando sin saberlo. Esa persona especial que te hace plantearte aquellos hilos transparentes sujetos al cielo o al infierno de su propia vida.

\- Yo también estoy muerta de miedo – Fue tan solo un susurro. Pero la clave para que la actriz morena volviese a dar otro paso en dirección a su compañera.

\- Piensa que estamos destinadas. – Ahora la que susurró fue Lana.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Lo estamos?

\- Sí – Los ojos de la actriz rubia brillaban. Aquella afirmación de la morena acompañada por su sonrisa hizo que su corazón se expandiera en todo su pecho. Dos segundos después era ella la que cerraba la distancia que faltaba.

Se habían besado varias veces antes, pero esta fue diferente. Estaban libres de las cadenas imaginarias de sus secretos, y ellas lo sabían. Los miedos, las dudas, y algunos de los sentimientos se giraron hacia el futuro como simples girasoles que ruedan buscando el sol.

Los segundos fueron pasando con la necesidad indiscutible que solo aquel beso evocaba. Una necesidad hambrienta de ser descubierta, y admirada. Una necesidad que crecía con el calor de sus cuerpos casi juntos, con cada caricia en sus rostros, con cada respiración entrecortada… Una necesidad libre con el contacto de sus lenguas bailando.

Fue Jennifer la primera en dar un paso atrás. Aunque aquello se sentía bien, sabía que no era buena idea seguir besándose, necesitaban hablar.

\- Debemos parar – Logros decir maldiciendo la distancia que ella misma había provocado.

\- ¿Por? – Los ojos de Lana brillaban de una forma diferente, en ellos saltaban pequeñas brasas del deseo.

\- Porque si no paramos… créeme… No voy a poder parar – Aquellas palabras sonaron sinceras, tanto fue así que parecía un ruego a la razón.

\- ¿Y?

Ambas mujeres se miraron intensamente aun intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Pero les fue imposible hacerlo. Esa significante consonante "y" ocultaba muchas cosas detrás, pero la primordial era la posibilidad que se abría a seguir más allá de unos besos o unas placenteras caricias. Lana había logrado confirmar con una sola palabra la insinuación patente de Jennifer.

La mujer morena acortó de nuevo esa distancia situándose muy cerca de su compañera. Y espero cualquier señal de esta para acortarla aún más. Las ansias seguían recorriendo sus cuerpos. La profundidad de sus miradas podría provocar el más complejo de los escalofríos. Sus mentes eran simples telarañas cuyo epicentro se sostenía por la oportunidad de hablar. Pero hablar más allá que unas palabras bien formuladas. Más allá de una lógica de exponer sus miedos. Aquel epicentro era sustentado por el hecho de demostrar lo que se escondía detrás de sus sentimientos ocultos varios meses después de que toda esta locura empezase.

Jennifer no pudo resistir morderse el labio por cada suspiro interno que callaba. Y esa fue la señal. Lana cerró la distancia. Pero el beso, al contrario de lo que se esperaba, fue lento degustando cada partícula del sabor de sus labios y de sus lenguas juntas.

Poco a poco, con pasos seguros se fueron moviendo en dirección a la cama. A medida que se acercaban sus cuerpos no dejaban de susurrar sus temblores íntimos. Sus respiraciones parecían el oleaje del mar en plena tempestad. A pesar de ello, sus besos no pecaban en esta inquietud. Eran suaves, tiernos, y profundos.

Al llegar a la cama fue Lana la que se separó. Nunca antes había estado con una mujer, y aquello le aterraba, sin embargo vio ese mismo miedo en la actriz rubia. No hacían falta palabras, estaban juntas en esto. Así fue que, con una delicadeza sacada del aleteo de una mariposa al volar, empezó a quitarle delicadamente la camisa a Jennifer. Sus dedos no dejaban de temblar al hacerlo. Todos sus movimientos lo hacían. Su saliva se acumulaba en su garganta a cada segundo haciendo el esfuerzo extra de tragarla. En este cometido de desnudar podía haber echado un vistazo al cuerpo de la actriz rubia, pero no lo hizo. Su mirada solo tenía una meta, aquellos ojos claros que iban aliviando poco a poco su nerviosismo.

Cuando la camisa de Jennifer cayó al suelo. Fue el turno de esta para hacer lo mismo. Sus síntomas eran muy parecidos. Sus dedos temblaban casi al compás de su corazón, y notaba como a veces el aire no era suficiente. Respiración que parecía estar en un tarro de cristal y que solo era abierto cada cierto intervalo de tiempo

Después de las camisas vinieron los pantalones, y a estos le siguieron la ropa interior hasta que las dos mujeres estuvieran completamente desnudas. Podrían contar en millones los escalofríos que sintieron cuando ya no hubo más que arrojar fuera de sus cuerpos. Fue entonces cuando Lana, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Jennifer, la depositó encima de la cama como si fuera la joya más delicada que existiera. Después fue ella la que se sitúo a su lado. No hubo palabras, no hacía falta. Sería imposible explicar cómo se supera un miedo o todo lo que te pasa por tu mente en aquel momento. No obstante, aquel silencio fue roto por el toque de sus pieles. La actriz morena por inercia recorrió con las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha el contorno de su compañera. Quería retener en su mente los caminos del cuerpo de Jennifer quien se dejó llevar con cada caricia.

En ese preciso momento no había barreras para contener todas sus emociones, ambas actrices seguían con ese pequeño impulso de beberse la razón. Ninguna bajó la mirada, la sostuvieron no porque tuviesen vergüenza, la sostuvieron porque perderse en ella era como descubrir que hay veces que no existe agua suficientemente para calmar aquella sed que nunca se agota.

La actriz morena siguió recorriendo cada paisaje de la actriz rubia. El mundo seguía tiritando, pero eso no la detuvo. Con su mano libre colocó un mechón de su compañera detrás de su oreja, y luego atrapó con fuerza la mano derecha de esta por encima de su cabeza. Tenía la sensación que así retendría aquel momento para siempre, no se equivocó.

Como si existiese la magia, sus respiraciones empezaron a solaparse en una tranquilidad que no imaginaban. Sus mentes aún tenían resquicios del temor de hacer el amor por primera vez con una mujer, pero hasta esto fue desapareciendo como un dibujo pintado en la orilla del mar. Y es que más lejos de las palabras se encuentra la realidad que acompaña aquello que no decimos, aquello que pensamos, aquello que se sujeta del hilo de lo que cuesta pronunciar.

Quizás fuera de aquel cuarto estuviese la luna alumbrando cada ventana abierta. Quizás las estrellas estuviesen brillando con más ímpetu para los amantes olvidados en calles no principales. Quizás el aire había cambiado de dirección. Fuera lo que fuese Lana rodeó por primera vez el clítoris de Jennifer, y luego introduzco dos dedos en ella al percibir su humedad. Un sollozo arañó su garganta.

Por inercia sus ojos se dirigieron por un segundo a su boca. Es increíble como una simple sonrisa basta para iluminar algo tan complicado como la vida. Su mirada volvió a subir para perderse en el cielo azul mientras que comenzó un lento bombeo. Podía notar como sus dedos eran presionados a cada movimiento. Podía reparar como su piel erizada solicitaba más roce. Como cada molécula de ella llevaba el nombre de Jennifer tatuado con cada pequeño suspiro que no llegaba a ser gemidos. Podía notar el suave vaivén en sus cuerpos y como algunas emociones pasaban por los ojos de la rubia: deseo, fragilidad y ternura que sucedían al mismo tiempo.

Era la primera vez que hacían el amor, sin embargo, no hubo preámbulos. No necesitaron saborear sus cuerpos, ni admirarse mutuamente. Lo único que hicieron fue contemplarse directamente a los ojos mientras devoraban la necesidad de lo que estaban viviendo. Ahí estaba todo cuanto tenían, todo cuanto eran. Sin trampas ni cartones. Era así de fácil. Más allá de un guión, de unas fotos, de una historia, o de unos rumores.

Con los minutos, poco a poco Jennifer no pudo resistir y llegó al clímax mientras que su compañera no apartaba la mirada como si fuera la mirada inocente de un niño descubriendo el mundo que le rodea. Había un brillo especial. Algo que ni con mil estrofas de las mejores poesías podrían explicar.

Silencio. Tan solo el puro silencio asomaba entre su cercana respiración y esa luz que esbozaba la línea de sus cuerpos juntos.

Ahora fue el turno de Jennifer para rodar su cuerpo, y ponerse en la misma posición que tenía Lana, dejando a esta tumbada boca arriba. Con la misma suavidad comenzó a acariciar con una mano el cuerpo de la morena, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la mano de su compañera. El color rojo de la presión en sus pieles no tardó en aparecer. Lejos queda nombrar el brillo ocasionado por el sudor, o sus cuerpos unidos de tal manera que parecían estar sincronizadas en cualquier pequeño movimiento.

Cuando la actriz rubia pintó cada trazo de la piel de la morena. Mas no tardó mucho en penetrarla delicadamente arrastrando con los dedos su excitación. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero tenía la sensación de que aquel cuerpo fue creado para ella. Con el mismo cariño miró a aquellos ojos chocolate hasta sentirse tan libre como si estuviese viajando en la cola del viento. Podía observar todo como si fuera los sentidos compases de un piano en su melodía más triste y más apreciada al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir el corazón de Lana golpeando contra su propio cuerpo. Podía impregnarse del olor que emanaba de aquel deseo y percibir los gemidos de su compañera rompiendo en la curvatura de sus labios. Podía perderse en el brillo intenso de su mirada, y en ese tacto de no tocar, ni se ser tocada físicamente pero si mentalmente. Podía sentir como estaba tan dentro que con cada movimiento su sonrisa reclamaba la búsqueda infinita de ese tiempo enjaulado en un pasado. Era la primera vez que se sentía así. La primera vez estaba haciendo el amor. Y la guinda en la cúspide fue contemplar a Lana llegar al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se tensó tanto que su mano fue apretada aún más. Al segundo pudo reparar como la morena rompió el contacto de sus miradas para cerrar los ojos. Hasta observó como una pequeña vena hacía su aparición en un lateral de la cara. Era hermoso contemplar aquello. Era hermoso contemplar como la espalda de la morena se arqueaba y su cuello se estiraba. Sus labios no pudieron ahogar un gran gemido seguido por el silencio.

Lana abrió sus ojos casi vidriosos debido a la gran emoción que había sentido, y encontró la luz de la mirada de Jennifer. De sus labios nació una sonrisa, y de su corazón nació un sentimiento de calor que hizo que cada una de sus extremidades volviese a temblar. En absoluto había sentido aquello en un pasado. Jamás una simple penetración le habría creado un nudo en la garganta, y el sentimiento de que aquello era demasiado perfecto como para ser real. Suspiró, e inconscientemente se mordió el labio para que aquel sentimiento no saliese huyendo de su interior. Este hecho debió ser una señal clara para que Jennifer suavemente depositara un beso en esos labios ahora hinchados. No debido a los besos, pues no hubo muchos para no romper sus miradas, sino debido a una palpable fogosidad.

Los minutos después estuvieron sostenidos por el silencio que había acompañado en todo momento. Sus pechos se apretaban entre ellos debido a su respiración. Y sus sonrisas hablaban en todos los idiomas posibles para decir que aquello era lo mejor que les había pasado. Sin embargo, no lejos de esto, había otra realidad.

\- Tengo miedo- Susurró Lana. Y de nuevo esa conversación aplazada llamó a la puerta.

Esa noche durante horas hablaron de mucho y de nada. Hablaron de sus miedos, y de aquellos vacíos que sentían. Hablaron de sus pensamientos dejando su vulnerabilidad tan desnuda como lo estaban ellas después de hacer el amor.

Podrían haber vuelto a caer en la facilidad de volverse a separar, pero no lo hicieron. Ya no. La razón fue tan aparentemente sencilla como aceptar que la inmensidad de aquellos sueños que tomamos como eternos, además de encender la luz a la probabilidad de que algo esté sucediendo o pueda suceder, también prohíbe la imposibilidad como única elección. Pretender que una rosa viaje durante 10.000 kilómetros sin perder ni un pétalo puede ser un acto improbable, pero no imposible. Que su relación no formada en una razón prudente se diese era improbable, no imposible.

Aquellas dos mujeres no pretendían rendirse. Era obvio de que les quedaba una gran lucha por delante. Tendrían sus piedras en el camino, sus dificultades presentes, sus problemas acechando. Seguramente, incluso, lo querrían dejar más de dos mil veces por pequeños o grandes motivos. Sin embargo, aquella noche les demostraría que estaban hechas la una para la otra. En otras palabras y en el más elocuente sentido de la realidad, ambas se pertenecían.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido? Espero con muchas ansias vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Estamos llegando al final, unos tres capítulos más, así que diré que me portaré bien en lo que resta.**_

_**Próximo capítulo la Teniente Mills!**_


	30. Chapter 30 - T Mills 9

_**Buen viernes! De nuevo aquí! Siento el retraso *Carita de pena***_

_**Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia, la hacen favorita, la recomiendan o la leen.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de vuestros comentarios: Mills, evilregal2008, daristatis, Michii15, Kimmy96, 15marday, dibarbaran, TheYos16, Shiryuz, Guest, , KerityTales, TonksCrew, Guest , Amore7, kykyo-chan, galaxydragon, LyzzSQ, Diana-bcn, begobeni12, MissMariFranco, Samantha S. Dracul, CCMLectoraEscritora, AnitaQueen, anshtpswills , franchiulla , LectoraMills , Eristera , Guest , Kiandre , Museli E.G , PrincesseMal, Darkhannock , kioyen98 , ms que chica ciruela, BeaS, evazqueen.**_

_**Espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: ¿DESAYUNAMOS?**

**"Una tarde cualquiera usted apareció en mi vida y fueron noches de conversaciones, de risas, de confidencias, de revivir emociones, de estrenar sensaciones, de llorar de pura ternura, de volver a creer. Después cuando creí que eso no pasaría de ahí, me perdí en su mirada; por primera vez vi mi reflejo en esos ojos y nunca, nunca me sentí más deseada, ni más bonita. Ahora sé que de todas las sensaciones que me estremecieron el alma, la que conservaré por siempre en mi memoria es esa forma de acariciar con la mirada que usted tiene."**

**18 de Febrero 2015 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Las gotas de lluvia no paraban de chocar contra el cristal. Era el sonido de un golpe seco, pero constante. Y fue ese sonido el que hizo que Lana abriese los ojos aquella mañana. En su rostro aún perduraba la sonrisa de la noche anterior, y esa sensación de estar completa. Apenas había dormido un par de horas pero se sentía con suficientes energías para afrontar el día, aunque por su mente pasaba quedarse en la cama lo que queda de jornada. Pero por un segundo recordó en que día estaba, y por un segundo aquella realidad de un miércoles tiró sus naipes construidos a base de deseos.

Después de un minuto perdido en este hecho se dio cuenta que aún seguía desnuda y con el cuerpo de Jennifer encima del suyo. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios, y no pudo evitar mordérselos para retener una posible carcajada. Había visto a su compañera de mil maneras. Le había visto en spot publicitarios, le había visto en fotos posando, en galas, en el set, en otras series. Pero aquella imagen de ahora borraba las demás tachándolas de superficiales. Ahora tenía una belleza diferente. Podía contemplar su pelo rubio revuelto de la noche, su piel pálida y la desnudez de lo simple. Podía notar la relajación en su rostro. Ni lo mejor de Monet podía comparar aquella naturalidad hermosa que desbordaba con los trazos de su obra.

Con un silencio guardado se acercó lentamente a los labios de la rubia, depositando en ellos un tierno beso. A diferencia de lo que había imaginado, Jennifer se sobresaltó un poco, sin embargo, no apartó su cuerpo del cuerpo de la morena, sino que se acurrucó más buscando la oscuridad de su piel.

\- Buenos días bella durmiente – Lana susurró divertida por lo que acababa de pasar segundos atrás.

Pocos segundos después le dio otro beso al ver que la rubia estaba ignorando sus palabras. A diferencia del anterior este beso si fue devuelto haciendo que la postura de la actriz rubia cambiase en un intento de seguir en ese delicioso despertar. Sin embargo, la actriz morena separó sus labios para poder seguir con su admiración hacia su compañera que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Realmente tenía un brillo especial.

\- Buenos – Jennifer estiró con una de sus manos su cara en un intento de despejarse. Sin embargo sus ojos aún pedían seguir cerrados. Y encima tener abajo a Lana no ayudaba mucho. El calor que irradiaba se confundía con el suyo – días… ¿Qué hora es?

\- Tarde

\- ¿Cómo de tarde? – Aquella frase estuvo acompañada de un gran bostezo.

\- Son las 7

\- ¿En serio?... Eso es pronto… Deberíamos seguir durmiendo- La actriz rubia apretó más sus brazos alrededor de la morena, acurrucando más su cara en su cuello. Inhaló intentando retener su aroma entre sueños.

\- Cierto… Creo recordar por lo mensajes que eras una marmota.

Un silencio, un tanto diferente, planeo alrededor de la cama. Habían hablado en la noche de sus miedos, de lo que esperaban, de lo que querían. Habían pincelado la relación que habían tenido por mensaje, e incluso algunos de sus pensamientos al respecto. No obstante, sin ser un tema tabú, aun soplaban aires del norte cuando debían enfrentarse a situaciones como esta.

\- ¿Con cuántas chicas más te escribes?

Aquella pregunta a Lana le pillo de improvisto. Se había imaginado un cambio de conversación, o un silencio hasta que ambas quedasen dormidas de nuevo. Pero para nada aquella pregunta.

\- Unas 20 o así.

\- Eres cruel – Jennifer mordió el hombro que quedaba debajo de su boca. Para después notar como Lana, gracias a un movimiento de cadera y de piernas, le daba la vuelta poniéndola boca abajo.

\- Si – Aquella simple afirmación hizo que brotara el sonido más especial que la actriz morena había escuchado. La sonrisa de Jennifer.

\- Así que ¿Soy la única tonta que cayó en tus redes?

\- Sí… Y menos mal… No hubiera tenido dinero para pagar los cheques de todas.

\- Ajam… Y es por eso que te recuerdo que el mío aún no ha llegado… ¿Vas a cambiar tu tortuga?

\- ¡Aún no he recibido mi review! – Los labios de Jennifer chocan contra los labios de Lana en un intento en vano de acallarla, y de paso hacerse con el control de los cuerpos.

\- ¿No? Es que soy una actriz famosa… Y con una agenda apretada… Aunque si me dedicas un capítulo… Quizás te deje un review – De nuevo sus labios buscaban el contacto de los labios de la morena. En pocos días se había vuelto adicta a su suavidad.

\- ¿Cómo quieres la dedicatoria? – Lana logró sujetar las dos manos de la rubia mientras se situaba sobre su vientre a horcajadas – Se lo dedico a Jennifer Morrison con la que hace media hora hice el amor, firmado Lana Parrilla… Llámame loca pero no creo que sea lo más oportuno para, cito textualmente, salvaguardar nuestra intimidad.

\- Acabas de poner la sonrisa de Regina cuando es irónica- Jennifer intento quitarse las sujeciones, pero aún tenía algo de ventaja Lana.- Vale… Me rindo… Estoy dormida y soy una marmota…

\- Mi review – Sus movimientos encima de la cama destilaban diversión. Su único juego era reírse, besarse e intentar llevar el control la una sobre la otra.

\- Oblígame – Ahora era Jennifer quién había logrado en un despiste de la morena ponerse arriba- Además me merezco un adelanto – Esta vez no fue un beso robado, esta vez el protagonista fue un mordisco con los turgentes labios de Lana.

\- Emma muere.

\- ¿Me estás matando? – La complicidad de sus sonrisas era única. Exclusivas de ellas dos.

\- ¿Quién dijo que eras tú?

\- Es mi personaje… En la serie – Añadió Jennifer al ver como Lana levantaba una ceja y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

La actriz morena se rio internamente. Ya habría tiempo de explicarle que no solo ella como personaje. Todo lo que reflejaba en cada frase en cierta medida le pertenecía. Sus sentimientos, sus temores, sus alegrías… Incluso cada acto era suyo. Quizás fuese suyo incluso antes de escribir la Teniente Mills. Quizás sus sentimientos habían nacido en el día en que conoció a Jennifer Morrison.

\- Pues morirá

\- No te creo – La actriz rubia volvió a morder un poco el labio de la morena al no encontrar rechazo con el primer mordisco, y luego se disparó a su cuello. Le encantaba esta parte, y si subía un poco más era dueña de la locura que provocaba en su compañera. Un gemido – Deben estar juntas. Emma debe volver.

\- Se aceptan sobornos – No pretendía sonar tan sensual. Pero la ronquera de su voz hizo temblar hasta la última partícula de la rubia.

\- Veré que puedo hacer.

Jennifer relajó sus manos para que Lana pudiese acariciarla también. Por cada toque una sensación placentera nacía en las dos. Sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrado en pocas horas a ser solo uno. Sus corazones palpitaban entre lo razonable y lo absurdo. La excitación estaba envuelta por el aroma de sus cuerpos. Desnudas amando el deseo de volver a alcanzar cualquier cima que las situara más allá de una simple realidad, más allá donde se mezclan los sueños con la almohada. Su necesidad quemaba.

Empezaban las primeras respiraciones fuertes y algún que otro gemido debido a cierto roces con la lengua, cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta se llevó el protagonismo dejando a los dos mujeres mirando intensamente en dirección a esta. De nuevo el sonido de las gotas contra el cristal se apoderaron del vacío que habían dejado ellas con su silencio.

De nuevo el timbre sonó.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Susurró Lana.

\- ¿Qué hora me dijiste que era?

\- Las siete y algo serán.

\- ¿A quién voy a esperar? – Otro toque – Pero sea quién sea es impaciente… Dame solo unos segundos.

Jennifer se levantó de encima del cuerpo de la morena echándolo de menos al segundo. Besó sus labios y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió la perdida del momento. Ya podía ser alguien importante, o se lo pagaría.

\- Hola ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Rebecca

\- ¿Rebecca? – El blanco pálido se apoderó del rostro de la rubia.

\- Rebecca Meder… Tu peor enemiga en Once Upon a Time – Su voz sonaba como si fueran las siete de la tarde, pero no, eran las siete de la mañana por lo que supuso que sería bueno añadir un poco más de información- acabo de llegar de un viaje y no me apetecía dormir, y he pensado…. Veamos qué tal va el corazón de la rubia…

\- ¿Mi corazón? Bien… Bien – Jennifer se miró por acto reflejo su cuerpo. Estaba desnuda y lo peor de todo es que tenía desnuda a Lana en su cama esperando – Dame tres minutos. Estaba a punto de meterme en la ducha y estaba desvestida.

Su mente colisionó con la idea de lo que lo descubriera todo. Debía hacer algo para no levantar muchas sospechas, aunque lo peor de esto es que no sabía el qué. Al llegar al cuarto se encontró a la actriz morena sentada tapándose parte del cuerpo con la sabana.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu corazón?

\- Que le acaba de dar un ataque… Métete en el armario, por favor – Dijo la rubia mientras se volvía a poner la ropa de ayer que iba encontrando por el suelo del cuarto.

\- Sabes que eso es muy irónico, ¿verdad? – Sonrió provocando que hasta la mismísima Jennifer se parase a contemplar esa radiante sonrisa.

\- Armario – Dijo al recobrar la poca sensatez que le quedaba – Y no te olvides de llevarte toda tus pertenencias.

\- Que rápido subimos de soldado a teniente.

\- Esto te divierte ¿Verdad? – Jennifer se volvió a parar para clavar su mirada en el rostro travieso de Lana. Seguramente ya habían pasado más de tres minutos, pero no le importaba. Estaba a punto de morir, y por lo menos quería llevarse para sí misma ese juego del que solo ellas dos eran partícipes. – Dentro – Su entonación comió cada silaba para hacerlas resaltar.

Un minuto después, y después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor. La actriz rubia abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Rebecca levantando una bolsa de papel dónde se podía leer perfectamente _Dunkin Donuts._

\- No hace falta salir a desayunar… Desayuno a domicilio.- Dijo entrando y meneando la bolsa al compás de su cadera.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Jennifer no sabía por dónde empezar. Aquello le parecía surrealista. Jamás Rebecca había estado en su habitación, y jamás había pensado que entre todos los posibles fuera ella la que timbrase a la puerta.

\- Agotador… Cómo todos los viajes – La actriz pelirroja empezó a quitarse su abrigo y a colocar sus cosas encima de una silla - ¿Tienes café? Serían el complemento perfecto para los donuts. No me gusta el café de los sitios… Demasiado fuerte.

\- Sí, perdón. Voy a hacer uno, es que me pillas un poco dormida.- Jennifer le señaló el sofá mientras se dirigía a su cocina americana para preparar algo de beber. Un café, tal y como había señalado su compañera, sería perfecto

\- Si… Bueno … Lo siento… La verdad es que fuiste mi segundo plato… Primero fui a donde Lana, pero no había nadie.

\- ¿Lana? – Un solo nombre hizo que a la actriz rubia casi se le cayesen todas las cosas que tenía en la mano. Pero supo reaccionar a tiempo.

\- Sí… tu otra compañera… ¿Qué te pasa hoy con los nombres?

\- Sigo dormida.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- ¿Quién? – Jennifer terminó de elaborar el café con su máquina _Nespresso_ y se dirigió a la mesa para colocar todas las cosas del desayuno.

\- Lana… Y no – Rebecca dijo levantando la mano – No preguntes qué Lana.

\- Muy graciosa… Anda cuéntame el motivo de tu viaje.

Con esa última frase la actriz rubia ya había colocado todo y estaba en la mesa mirando el humo del café. No podía concentrarse en lo que Rebecca estaba contándole sobre su viaje. En su mente solo había una persona, y esta estaba en un armario esperando a que todo pasase. Poco después de este pensamiento empezó a flotar por lo vivido en la noche. Cada sensación, cada toque, cada beso, cada sentimiento no dejaban de bailar improvisadamente en su cabeza

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – Como una alerta roja Jennifer giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz de aquella pregunta - ¿Estás dormida o estás ausente?

\- Estoy…

Hay sonidos inconfundibles que corresponden a personas. Y lo que interrumpió a Jennifer de seguir contestando a la pregunta fue un sonido de estos. Más concretamente fue el sonido de un estornudo que provenía del interior de su habitación.

\- ¿Estás acompañada? – Susurró Rebeca mientras la expresividad de su cara hacia el resto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba aquello- Dios… Lo siento…Lo siento.

De todas las reacciones del abanico de respuestas que baraja Jennifer la de reírse a carcajada limpia no estaba muy considerada. Pero no lo pudo evitar. El asombro de Rebecca fue creciendo. Apenas podía entender la actitud de su compañera.

\- ¿Qué? He dicho algo gracioso… Espera – La actriz pelirroja se acercó a su compañera. Y siguió susurrando - ¿Es alguien que conozco?

\- Sí – La voz gutural de la puerta del cuarto hizo que ambas mujeres que estaban desayunando volviesen a la vez la cabeza. Ni siquiera segundos antes habían reparado que una puerta se había abierto y cerrado, ni siquiera habían reparado en los pasos que se escuchaban desde dentro de la habitación. Por ese motivo, ambas mujeres se quedaron con el mismo gesto de sorpresa... Por un lado Rebeca, quien estaba viendo a la última persona que imaginaba salir del dormitorio de la rubia. Y no era otra que su compañera y amiga Lana, vestida de calle, pero con un aspecto que indicaba que había dormido la noche allí. Por otro lado, Jennifer estaba sorprendida de contemplar de primera persona que Lana había salido para dar la cara. Se estaba mostrando. Así que, concluyentemente, ya no necesitaba un café.

El silencio, como espíritu en una vieja casa, llenó cada rincón de aquel cuarto. Fueron casi cerca de dos minutos hasta que Rebecca se levantó, cogió una silla próxima a ella y la situó al lado de Jennifer. Posteriormente se volvió a sentar en su sitio, y miró fijamente a Lana.

\- Siéntate hermana… Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y un buen desayuno que tomar- La sonrisa de la pelirroja era enorme, y en sus ojos se vislumbraba un destello de perversidad. En su mente había elaborado unas cuantas preguntas para poner a las dos chicas en un aprieto. Ni la inquisición podía hacerla sombra. Y es que era obvio, desde que Lana hizo su aparición y luego atando cabos, de que la morena no se había quedado a dormir simulando una fiesta de pijamas. Pudo respirar perfectamente la inquietud en el ambiente, esas miradas fugaces entre las dos, y ciertas sonrisas tontas ocultadas bajo sonrisas de indiferencia. Incluso pudo reparar como había algo distinto en el brillo de sus ojos. Aquellas mujeres guardaban un secreto que ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir a base de preguntas, si era necesario.

Lana obedeció temiendo lo peor. Muy tranquilo estaba todo. Miró a Jennifer y observó cómo esta tenía una sonrisa extraña. Algo nerviosa. Respiró hondo. Ya solo le quedaba esperar. Conocía muy bien a Rebecca, y en cierto sentido era muy parecida a su amiga Martha, y en ello residía el problema. Lejos quedaría la excusa de inventarse que ella tenía miedo y por ese motivo se había quedado a dormir. Ya que hubiera sido de lógica no encerrarse en el armario sino hacer como si nada en el comedor de la rubia. ¿Por qué estas ideas no aparecen desde un principio? Se maldijo internamente.

\- Lana se quedó aquí anoche – Jennifer lo comentó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Olvidando por completo que hacía escasos 5 minutos se había hecho la loca en referencia a su paradero.

\- Si lo veo… Y ahora la pregunta es ¿Cuál es la excusa que me vais a dar? – La pelirroja se acercó a la bolsa de los donuts tomando uno glaseado, y llevándoselo a la boca mientras que observaba la tensión en los cuerpos de sus compañeras.

\- No tenemos – Jennifer levantó los hombros y sonrió despojándose de toda la inquietud que aquella situación le estaba provocando. Luego, sin que se notase mucho dirigió su mano a la de Lana, y enganchó su dedo meñique con el de ella en un gesto cariñoso. Gesto que sirvió para que Lana se relajase también y soltase el aire de sus pulmones suavemente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no tenéis excusas?

\- Juro que me la vas a pagar. – Por fin la sonrisa de la morena iluminó el cuarto.

\- Si, si… Amenazas para luego… ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde hace unos días. – Lana entornó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle- ¿Por qué no te ha sorprendido?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Descubrir esto… No estas sorprendida… Y es extraño… ¿Por qué no te ha sorprendido?

\- Eso, deberías preguntárselo a tu novia – Dijo Rebecca mirando a Jennifer para que le echase una mano.

\- No somos novias. – Lana aclaró antes de volverse a la rubia - ¿Por qué no está sorprendida?

\- ¿No somos novias?

\- Es decir, es pronto.- La morena dijo con un suave tono en su voz.

\- ¿Qué somos?

\- No sé… Aún es pronto para ponerle una etiqueta ¿No?... –- Lana tendría que mentir si no hubiese pensado en aquello con anterioridad. Claro que lo había hecho. Se había preguntado si estaba preparada para tener una relación, o si aquello terminaría detrás de las sabanas después de la espera de aclararse y de sus miedos. No sin olvidar si podría tener una novia o lo más importante, sí podrían enfrentarse a todo lo que vendría. - ¿Tú quieres?

Rebecca miraba aquella conversación como un espectador de tenis. Como cualquier otra pareja, aquellas mujeres aún tenían mucho que hablar.

\- No, es decir, solo quería tener claro que estábamos en algo.

\- Estamos comenzando algo, y me encantas… Digo me encanta – La sonrisa de lana y un guiño improvisado tranquilizó por completo a Jennifer. Era cierto que aún era pronto para decidir qué eran, ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde ese 14 de febrero. – Y ahora… ¿Por qué no está sorprendida?

\- Quizás… Tal vez… Le comenté por encima… Muy por encima - Una pequeña carcajada de la pelirroja lanzó la indirecta de que aquello no fue por encima – de que me gustabas hace un tiempo.

El corazón de Lana se apretó de un calor que hacía tiempo no sentía. Una cosa era saber que a Jennifer le gustaba de hace tiempo porque se lo había dicho, y otra era que había confiado en alguien para contarlo. Aquello lo hacía más real.

\- Veamos… Señoritas… - Tuvo que pronunciarse Rebecca para romper sus miradas. Aquello no estaba saliendo como esperaba, no había mucha incomodidad, y parecía que en ocasiones sus dos compañeras se olvidaban que estaba allí.- ¿Alguna antes ha tenido una relación con una chica? Esto es puro chismorreo.

\- No – Ambas mujeres dijeron al unísono.

\- Interesante… ¿Vas a contarlo en el set o en los medios?

\- De momento no. Queremos estar sin presiones – Comentó Lana – Ir a nuestro ritmo sin que tengamos a la prensa detrás o rumores persiguiéndonos. Yo acabo de salir de una ruptura y algunos medios de Internet ya se han hecho eco de la noticia. No tardará mucho en que salga en alguna revista rosa. No quiero que esta relación que estamos empezando sea la excusa perfecta para machacarnos.

\- Contáis con mi apoyo y con mi discreción – La pelirroja terminó su donuts para luego proceder también a terminar lo que le quedaba de café- Será difícil chicas ¿estáis seguras?

\- Si – De nuevo ambas mujeres hablaron a la vez confirmando su compenetración y, del mismo modo, la desesperación de la pelirroja porque no había juego en aquella historia para ponerlas coloradas. Parecían tan convincentes de lo suyo que atrás habían quedado camuflados los pavores, las incertidumbres, y todo lo que aquella relación levantaría en un futuro.

\- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Quién se lanzó? ¿Cómo es el sexo entre dos muje…?

\- No sigas – Lana cortó. – Déjame tomarme un café por lo menos.

La actriz morena sabía que sería inútil evitar las preguntas. Además sería un ensayo para interrogatorios futuros de su entorno cuando se fueran enterando. Estaban empezando, pero debía admitir que no era una relación como todas las que había tenido anteriormente. Quisiera o no, aquella afinidad con Jennifer sería criticada para bien o para mal. Sería puesta en juicio. Sacada de contexto en muchas ocasiones. Alabada por elección, y entendida por necesidad.

Ahora tan solo eran tres personas en una pequeña habitación, pero con el paso del tiempo, todo cruzaría océanos. Debían ser fuertes. Esperaba ser fuertes. Con este pensamiento Lana miró a Jennifer, y fue correspondida. Era increíble solo ella podía acariciarla con una solo mirada su alma. No tenía duda, por primera vez se estaba enamorando. Sonrió, llevando para el recuerdo la tierna sonrisa de la rubia sabiendo que ambas estaban juntas en el más completo sentido de la palabra.

**3 de Marzo 2015 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- Venga… Déjame leerlo antes de que publiques

\- No – Lana escondió su ordenador – Lo leerás cuando sea publicado. Y si me dejas será en menos de un minuto.

\- No sé de qué me sirve acostarme contigo si no tengo un avance…

\- Ya está publicado… Y ahora si quieres te doy una avance del próximo capítulo de la Teniente – Lana dejó el ordenador encima de la mesa, y se acercó sensualmente a Jennifer. Pero para sorpresa de ella, la rubia saltó de la cama, y se fue a por su Tablet.

\- Lo siento… Tu avance… Tendrá que esperar… Tengo algo muy importante que leer – El guiño de Jennifer derritió a la morena, quién solo pudo sonreír.

_Ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Espero que os guste este capítulo, aunque sea corto. Pero he tenido alguna que otra placentera distracción. _

_Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sois fantásticas! _

_CAPÍTULO 9: VOCES EN EL AEROPUERTO_

_Punto de vista de Emma_

_Sentir el calor de sus labios. Ese es el mejor momento sin duda. Sentir que por fin estoy donde debo estar, en casa._

_Una sonrisa nace en mi boca, y abrazo más fuerte a Regina mientras sigo saboreando ese momento. No puedo separarme de ella. No quiero separarme de ella. Es más que una necesidad. Por fin dejo sus labios, y me dirijo a su cuello. Ahogo un suspiro en él. Y noto como es ella ahora quién me agarra con más fuerza._

_Mis lágrimas casi están por nacer, pero se aguantan en lo más profundo de mí. Allí donde las dejé hace meses. Allí donde decidieron permanecer sin nublar aquel paisaje desolado que me daba fuerzas para conseguir un mundo mejor._

_Una voz indicando la llegada de un vuelo hace que salga de mi pensamiento más profundo. Sin ser muy adivina, y sin apartarme de ella puedo notar como miles de ojos se clavan sobre nosotras, pero me da igual, ellos no saben lo que hemos tenido que pasar para estar en este punto. En este mismo momento. Ellos tan solo son espectadores de una escena que les parecerá rara o sorprenderte. La teniente Mills abrazando y besando a un simple soldado. En estos momentos somos como artistas, a falta de paparazzi. Dos segundos después todo esto desaparece de nuevo. Me gusta estar arropada por su cuerpo. _

_Deposito un beso en su cuerpo, y puedo notar como se estremece cada parte de ella. Su olor. Es impresionante lo que podemos retener hasta hacerlo nuestro. Aun cuando cerraba los ojos estando lejos podía sentir ese olor. Las noches no eran tan vacías, y los días no eran tan grises. Los miedos seguían estando ahí, pero sentía que poco a poco podía con ellos si tenía un objetivo, ella. _

_Que eterno se me hizo no saber de ella. Que eterno se me hizo no leer sus palabras en un papel, o poder decirla lo mucho que le extrañaba. Eran días dilatados en el interior de la memoria del recuerdo que alguna vez me supo a gloria._

_Por fin nos apartamos, y la miro fijamente. No es un sueño, me digo. No lo es. Ella es real, este momento es real. Sonrío, y ella sonríe. A merecido la pena cada segundo en el que no me he rendido. Cada segundo en el que el mundo no hacía más que ponerme trabas. Todo lo que he visto, todo lo que he vivido. Ha merecido la pena cada segundo que no le he apartado de mi mente. Desde el principio, en mi llegada, hasta los últimos segundos de estar allí, en la guerra. Incluso cuando los días ya habían pasado y no sabía de ella imaginando la peor. Incluso cuando la vuelta al campamento nos costó semanas en las peores condiciones, casi un milagro, dijeron algunos. Incluso cuando rezaba en mi nebulosidad que me esperase. Incluso cuando me dijeron que volvía por fin a Estados Unidos. Incluso detrás de ese temor que se apoderaba de mí cuando imaginaba mi llegada y me imaginaba estar sola. Incluso en ese minuto en el avión donde la luz de desabrocharse los cinturones me indicaba que ya estaba más cerca de enfrentarme a la realidad. No sabía que me encontraría. Sin embargo, ha merecido la pena. Ella está aquí, a mi lado._

_Punto de vista de Regina_

_Anido en sus labios. Puedo captar hasta la suavidad de ellos. Otra vez me estrecha fuertemente, y me pierdo en ella. Sin embargo no dejo de recordar los meses de atrás. La angustia, y el temor por perderla. No dejo de recordar ese vacío al no tener noticias suyas. Tiemblo inconscientemente. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo estaba invadido por ese miedo. Vuelvo a saborear sus labios, quiero olvidarme de esa sensación pero no puedo. Está ahí, está en mi soledad. En cada noche que casi las lágrimas fueron mis únicas compañeras. Quién me lo diría a mí que una aventura fría en un Motel acabaría así._

_Trazo un camino imaginario desde su espalda hasta donde esta pierde su nombre. Fue justo hace una semana donde mis suplicas silenciosas fueron oídas. Una semana donde llegaron noticias del extranjero anunciando el milagro que nadie se esperaba. Un grupo que había desaparecido había vuelto a la base después de semanas. Una idea fulmina mi mente. No quiero ni siquiera pensar por lo que ha tenido que pasar. Ella está aquí. Ha vuelto y estamos en el aeropuerto abrazadas y besándonos como si el mundo no existiera. Porque en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, el mundo se disipa. No es que la gente deje de existir, es que ella existe. Sin embargo, aunque no lo pretendo, mis pensamientos viajan hasta hace unas semanas, hasta hace unos días cuando no sabía nada de Emma, cuando mis días eran grises imaginándome lo peor. Cuando el teléfono sonaba y en ese momento mi corazón se paraba rezando para que no fueran noticias malas._

_Vuelvo a la realidad, y me digo que todo ha pasado. Ella está en casa. Reclamo su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Y ahora retrocedo unos minutos cuando la he visto aparecer detrás de la puerta de cristal. Cuando sus ojos claros han puesto rumbo a mis ojos. He notado como se ha parado y ha cogido aire, me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaba sin respirar. No he obedecido a formalismos, no me percatado de cuántas gente estaba a mi alrededor, ni si quiera si Emma venía acompañada. Tan solo nos separaba diez pasos, y no he dudado en acortar la distancia lo más rápido que he podido. No he dudado en sonreírla antes de abrazarla. Y no he dudado en corresponder a su beso._

_Suspiro._

_Aunque esto es lo que deseo, aunque ahora soy feliz, no puedo evitar sentir miedo. ¿Qué pasará cuando este abrazo termine? ¿Qué pasará cuando toque separarse?_

_Miles de pensamientos atraviesan ahora mi mente. ¿Estoy preparada para tener una relación? Mejor dicho ¿Vamos a tener una relación? ¿O acaso termina todo detrás de esta larga espera de meses y miedos? ¿Podremos enfrentarnos a todo lo que puede venir?_

_Aflojo mi abrazo, y ella debe darse cuenta, porque es ella ahora la que me sujeta. Se siente bien. No obstante nos apartamos, y nos miramos fijamente. Noto esa mirada especial acariciando cada uno de mis sentimientos por ella. Desde el principio es capaz de hacerme sentir que estoy enredada a su destino. Pasan los minutos y nuestras miradas siguen hasta que estas se rompen para volver a abrazarnos. Un simple contacto que llega a ser un perpetuo todo en la memoria. _

\- _Me esperaste – Puedo oír un susurro cerca de mi oído. Me aparto un poco para perderme en su sonrisa._

\- _Conociéndola Señorita Swan, si no lo hubiera hecho me hubiera hecho la vida imposible._

_Ella ríe como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses. Como si hubiera guardado aquella risa para mí. Y todas mis preguntas terminan en ese segundo. Una vez leí que según la teoría física de la resonancia, algunos sonidos acrecientan la frecuencia de los latidos del corazón. En mi caso ese sonido era su risa. Y esa risa me hacía sentir que estábamos juntas en el más completo sentido de la palabra._

_Continuará…_

_Espero vuestro comentarios! Besos!_

Jennifer dejó su Tablet al lado del ordenador de Lana, y sintió como esta le seguía con la mirada. Así que se volvió hacia a ella, y efectivamente, la morena no dejaba de mirarla mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- ¿No ha muerto?

\- Cambié de opinión – Lana levantó su ceja desafiando hasta el mismo desafío.

\- Así que ¿Juntas? – La sonrisa picarona de la morena hizo que la rubia, al llegar, no pudiera evitar tentar los labios de su compañera.

\- Juntas – Logró contestar entre besos.

Lo que vino a continuación se perdió entre más besos apasionados, gemidos robados, y caricias perdidas en la palabra deseo. Y en sus pensamientos algo tan simple como saber que estaba allí, juntas, saboreando su historia de amor con cada partícula de su ser.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión tanto de postdata como de la Teniente Mills, y saber qué os imagináis que pasará en los dos últimos capítulos que quedan... ¿Cómo? Sí, tan solo quedan dos… Estamos llegando al final, y espero que el ritmo de vuestras expectativas siga como al principio.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Mil perdones por el retraso. Pero para compensar tengo dos noticias buenas. La primera, es que este capítulo es el más largo que he hecho (O eso creo); y la segunda es que calculé mal lo que me supondría los dos capítulos que me faltaban, y son enormes. Así que tengo que separarlos en dos cada capítulo, lo que significa que aún quedan tres actualizaciones más sin contar con esta :)**_

_**Mil gracias a los que siguen la historia, la hacen favorita, o la leen.**_

_**Gracias también a todos los comentarios que ayudan enormemente en todo momento y que me sacan más de una sonrisa (No dejéis de hacerlo): BelieverSQ, Paolacch, Guest, MissMariFranco, KerityTales, ManagertatisSQ, Guest, Kimmy96, 15marday, Amore7, CCMLectoraEscritora, , TonksCrew, Samantha S. Dracul, Guest, dibarbaran, Carline Isabelle, kykyo-chan, begobeni12, evazqueen, Eristera, mills , evilregal2008, Guest, anshtpswills, BeaS , gencastrom09, Museli E.G, SwanQueenaddicted, 23kiayo23, Darkhannock, LectoraMills, Guest, franchiulla, ms que chica ciruela, PrincesseMal, AnitaQueen.**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31: 30 "DÍAS" DESPUÉS (Primera parte)**

**A la mierda el conformismo:**

**Yo no quiero ser recuerdo. Quiero ser tu amor imposible, tu dolor no correspondido, tu musa más puta, el nombre que escribas en todas las camas que no sean la mía, quien maldigas en tus insomnios quien ames con esa rabia que solo da el odio.**

**Yo no quiero que me digas que mueres por mí, quiero hacerte vivir de amor, sobre todo cuando llores, que es cuando más viva eres.**

**Yo no quiero que tu mundo se dé la vuelta cada vez que yo me marche, quiero que darte la espalda solo signifique libertad para tus instintos más primarios.**

**Yo no quiero quitarte las penas y condenarte, quiero ser la única de la que dependa tu tristeza porque esa sería la manera más egoísta y valiente de cuidar de ti.**

**Yo no quiero hacerte daño, quiero llenar tu cuerpo de heridas para poder lamerte después, y que no te cures para que no te escueza.**

**Yo no quiero dejar huella en tu vida, quiero ser tu camino, quiero que te pierdas, que te salgas, que te rebeles, que vayas a contracorriente, que no me elijas, pero que siempre regreses a mí para encontrarte.**

**Yo no quiero prometerte, quiero darte sin compromisos ni pactos, ponerte en la palma de la mano el deseo que caiga de tu boca sin espera, ser tu aquí y ahora.**

**Yo no quiero que me eches de menos, quiero que me pienses tanto que no sepas lo que es tenerme ausente.**

**Yo no quiero ser tuya ni que tú seas mía, quiero que pudiendo ser con cualquiera nos resulte más fácil ser con nosotras.**

**Elvira Sastre (Continuará…)**

**6 de Marzo de 2015 – Set de rodaje OUAT – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Lana miró de reojo a Jennifer. En los últimos días le encantaba hacerlo. Le encantaba robarle miradas cuando su compañera estaba ocupada. Le encantaba acariciarla sutilmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Un toque con la palma, un choque fortuito, o un roce piel con piel cuando le daba algo. Incluso le encantaba mirarle fijamente cuando estaban reunidas con más personas en el plató. Ver como la rubia se ponía roja intentando seguir la conversación, y ver como, a veces, le era imposible, y ambas sonreían durante un segundo, haciendo ese segundo su mundo.

\- Lana- Llamó por tercera vez Emilie - ¿Qué te paso últimamente? Estas como… ausente.

\- Eso es porque tendrá cosas más importante en la cabeza – Rebecca no dudó en acercarse a sus dos compañeras para distraerse los 5 minutos que tenía libre antes de rodar la siguiente escena- ¿Os apetece hoy unas cervezas?

\- No sé – Comentó Lana desviando su mirada, y bebiendo un poco de agua. Quería pasar inadvertida, ya que sabía que Rebecca no tardaría en darse cuenta que lo que ella tenía en la cabeza era a Jennifer. Además, su compañera, desde que se había enterado, lanzaba indirectas para provocar continuamente, independientemente de quién estuviera delante. Y esta vez no quería entrar en su juego, o acabarían descubriéndolas.

\- Yo si me apunto, será divertido. – Dijo la actriz australiana.

\- ¿Qué será divertido? – La voz de Jennifer sonó a tres pasos del grupo improvisado de chicas. Y es que después de hablar con Gin, la actriz rubia había reunido el valor para buscar a Lana, y pasar unos minutos con ella. Para su sorpresa, había encontrado a la actriz demasiado acompañada, y su idea de tenerla solo para ella se esfumó. Aun así, cada instante mirándola era suficiente. Se perdía en su belleza natural olvidándose incluso de dónde estaban. Incluso, a veces, es lo único que tenía que recordar, no podía acercarse y besarla. Debía encontrar otros métodos de tener esa intimidad, así que a cada segundo lo hacía con la mirada.

\- De salir hoy… Ya sabes… unas cerves… unos bailes… disfrutar de la noche de Vancouver… - Rebecca esperó la respuesta de su compañera, pero esta no llegó - ¿O tiene usted unos planes mejor Señorita Morrison?

\- Sí – Lo dijo sin pensar. Pero deseaba tanto pasar un tiempo a solas con Lana que la respuesta fue más rápida que su pensamiento racional – Es decir… Sí, habíamos quedado Lana y yo para ensayar. – La actriz rubia miró a la actriz morena, y aquello fue suficiente para conseguir la complicidad de su compañera. Hoy se verían de nuevo sin interrupciones.

\- Es cierto, ya habíamos quedado.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno… Entonces lo dejamos para otro día. – Emilie se sintió un poco desilusionada. Pero sabía que Lana a veces necesitaba ese tipo de ensayos. Lo que no se imaginaba la actriz era ven que consistía realmente aquellos ensayos privados.

\- Sí, otro día. – Lana confirmó sin apartar la mirada de Jennifer

\- Es una pena chicas… Seguro que esta noche lo pasaréis muy mal ensayando… - Y ahí estaba la sonrisa y la ironía de Rebecca juntas – Pero otro día, no os libráis… Saldremos de caza.

El guiño de la pelirroja auguró que su perverso juego de ponerlas en un compromiso a la pareja no había hecho más que empezar.

**13 de marzo de 2015 – Un cine cualquiera de una calle cualquiera de Vancouver – Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- No puedo creer que me traigas a ver una película de miedo.

\- Shhh – Lana sonrió.

\- Sabes que estaré toda la película tapada, ¿Verdad?

\- Entonces será un buen momento para meterte mano.

\- Ni se te ocurra – La voz de Jennifer sonó en un tono más elevado del que pretendía.

\- Shhhh – Otra vez la actriz morena le mandó callar. – O harás que nos descubran.

Jennifer miró hacía la gran pantalla, pero no pudo resistir volverse otra vez para seguir hablando con la actriz morena.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer palomitas a estas horas? Es casi después de comer.

\- Un cine sin palomitas es como ir a una hamburguesería a pedirte una ensalada.

\- Esa es tu opinión. – Jennifer se acercó un poco más a su compañera cuando las luces se apagaron del todo, y los anuncios previos dieron comienzo. Aunque tenían que estar ocultándose continuamente, era agradable tener estos pequeños y simples momentos. Ese mismo pensamiento también era compartido por Lana, que naturalmente sonrió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, con la película empezada, la actriz morena pudo notar la tensión de la rubia en su brazo. Pudo, incluso, intuir que Jennifer no lo pasaría nada bien la hora y media que restaba. Aun así, estaba feliz.

\- No sé por qué me dejé convencer.

\- Ni, yo sé cómo puedes tener tanto miedo – Susurró Lana.

\- No tengo miedo… simplemente estas películas me tensan.

\- Ya te dije que eso es por qué no lo habías visto conmigo.

\- ¿Eso cuándo lo dijiste? – La actriz rubia se perdió en esos ojos que ahora parecían más oscuros.

\- En nuestro primer coqueteo por PM.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Fue en ese momento que la película entró en una fase de oscuridad, haciendo la luz más tenue permitiendo que ambas actrices se perdieran en un beso.

**26 de marzo de 2015 - Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Un poco, la verdad.

\- No me puedo creer que mi mejor amiga se vaya a casar – Lana suspiró contra el teléfono.

\- Ni, yo… ¿Tendrás el coche preparado para la fuga?

\- Estarías loca si te fugases… Tu prometida es un amor… Y lo mejor de todo… Te aguanta.

\- Cierto, debería fugarme y casarme lo antes posible antes de que se dé cuenta – Martha esbozó una gran carcajada – Aunque creo que ya es tarde… Por cierto, ¿Vendrás sola o acompañada?

El silencio arañó por un segundo su conversación por el teléfono.

\- Buena pregunta… Aún Jennifer y yo no hemos hablado de eso… Sería un gran paso ¿No crees?

\- No sé en qué punto estáis… Pero si, es un gran paso.

\- Acabamos de empezar, ese es nuestro punto… Y me encanta… y quiero un futuro con ella– Comentó Lana. Esa fue la primera vez que ella había dado oxígeno a ese pensamiento en voz alta.

**7 de abril de 2015 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison. – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Jennifer: Te extraño.

Lana: Tal vez yo un poco.

Jennifer: Mentirosa, me extrañas mucho.

Lana: Extraño no tenerte en mi cama haciéndote el amor.

Jennifer: Se me olvidaba tu faceta de perver.

Lana: jajaja… Perver hubiera sido decirte que extraño tus pechos. Podías enviarme una foto?

Jennifer: Paso de ti.

Lana: No lo haces :P

Jennifer: Tendrás que mejorar esa frase para que te perdone.

Los mensajes instantáneos dejaron de sonar. La actriz morena rubia se quedó mirando el móvil fijamente. La morena no había contestado a su último mensaje. Después de unos minutos apagó su teléfono por si era un fallo de la red, y comprobó el saldo. Todo estaba bien. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Se habría enfadado? No era muy típico de ella no seguir con la conversación.

La rubia volvió a coger el móvil para enviar un mensaje y saber qué había pasado cuando cuatros tonos seguidos indicaron que tenía cuatro mensajes nuevos:

_Lana__: Te deseo para perderme en cada instante, porque en cada instante pienso en estar contigo... solo contigo._

_Te deseo para tenerte y para que me tengas. Para hacerte mía y para ser tuya._

_Te deseo para ser la fantasía de tus sentimientos y el refugio de tu piel._

_Te deseo para sentir tu cuerpo fundido con el mío, para ser en la noche un segundo tu abrigo._

_Lana:__ Te deseo para hacerte el amor. Para darte mil caricias, mil emociones, mil momentos que recordar._

_Te deseo para encontrar eternos suspiros de deleite a tu lado en los que podré olvidar al mundo, pero no te olvidaré jamás a ti._

_Lana__: Te deseo plenamente, y deseo que sea mía cada parte que nadie ha logrado tener._

_Te deseo a ti, a tu cuerpo, a tu ser, a cada pensamiento de tu placer oculto._

_En definitiva, Jennifer Morrison te deseo._

_Lana__: Y ahora… Fotos de tus pechos?_

_Jennifer__: Eres tonta._

_Lana__: Eso quiere decir "Me encantas tengo una sonrisa tonta en mi cara que no puedo apartar"?_

_Jennifer__: jajaja… No sé qué hacer contigo._

_Lana__: Ya te advertí que tuvieses cuidado y no me hiciste caso :P_

_Jennifer:__ No lo recuerdo eso… Pero… Me gusta correr riesgos y asumir las consecuencias ;)_

_Lana__: Soy un riesgo o una consecuencia?_

_Jennifer__: Mi riesgo fue desear ver tus ojos, mi consecuencia fue perderme en ellos._

_Lana__: Me acabas de dejar sin palabras._

**18 de abril de 2015 – Set de Once Upon A Time – Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- Hola Lana

\- Hola Jared

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro.

La actriz morena se movió un poco del banco permitiendo que el joven actor se pudiera sentar. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recorrerle con la mirada. Era increíble lo que había cambiado en apenas unos años. Lana suspiró por dentro.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? Creí que ahora estarías rodando con Robert. – Comentó la actriz mientras mostraba una sonrisa amable a quien hacía de su hijo en la serie.

\- No, tenemos media hora, y yo ya he pasado por maquillaje… - Jared abrió la boca para continuar, pero se contuvo en el último minuto.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Lana se dio cuenta de este detalle.

\- Sí, es que aún no he tenido el valor para decirte que siento lo de Paolo… ¿Tú cómo estás? – Lana miró a esos ojos marrones que le habían cautivado desde que empezó la serie.

\- Estoy bien, muchas gracias por tu preocupación cariño – Ya no era ese niño vergonzoso del principio, ahora era un adolescente apuesto. Pero, aun así, su complicidad no se había visto afectada.

\- Me alegro… Era buen tipo… Pero creo que no era para ti – Lana sonrió, y luego se balanceó para chocar su hombro con Jared.

\- Ah ¿No?

\- No… No se te veía feliz del todo… Así que creo que tiene que haber otra persona especial que te esté aguardando. – El joven actor sonrió. Este era un pensamiento que había tenido desde que había conocido al novio de Lana. Era divertido, y cariñoso. Pero había observado que algo faltaba. Aunque claro, el solo era un adolescente, y a lo mejor eran cosas suyas. Por eso nunca comentó nada. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, y viendo que era el momento perfecto, lo hizo. Lo único que quería él era ver feliz a su amiga. Con ella había compartido muchos momentos, y se sentía como en casa cuando estaban juntos, cosa que había agradecido enormemente.

\- Yo también creo que hay otra persona especial para mí – La actriz se perdió en sus sentimientos por Jennifer. Cada día tenía más claro que lo que profesaba por ella no lo había sentido nunca. Quizás aquello era amor. – Y tú ¿Alguna novia?

\- No… Aún soy muy joven… No pienso en eso… - Lana no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada viendo en su imaginación, de nuevo, aquel niño al que besaba y achuchaba cada vez que terminaban una escena de Reina Malvada.

\- Claro.

\- Es verdad… Ahora estoy más centrado en darte una paliza a apalabrados.

\- Veamos – Lana sacó su móvil al mismo tiempo que Jared. Y allí estaban los dos, madre e hijo en la ficción disfrutando de un momento agradable en la realidad

**1 de Mayo de 2015 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison- Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada

\- Hoy estas distante – Dijo Lana acercándose a Jennifer – Llevas todo el día rara.

\- Pues no me pasa nada – La actriz rubia se levantó del sofá. En realidad si le pasaba algo, pero cómo se lo podía explicar a Lana cuando ella misma consideraba que era una simple tontería.

\- Pues para no pasarte nada estas un poco… fría.

\- Está bien, simplemente me rallé.

\- ¿Y no podemos hablarlo? – Lana también se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina. No soportaba tener este tipo de conversaciones con voz elevada.

\- No – Sin embargo el tono de la actriz rubia iba volviéndose más tenso, y a la vez, se notaba, que prefería poner distancia física con la actriz morena. Incluyendo rehuirla la mirada.

\- ¿Y ya está? Me dices que te rallaste y pretendes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

\- Sí… Es una tontería.

\- Una tontería que afecta a las dos - ¿Estaba huyendo Jennifer? Es lo único que pasaba en este momento por la cabeza de Lana.

\- No afecta.

\- Si afecta cuando llevas todo el día rara conmigo y ahora estamos así.

\- No llevo todo el día rara, simplemente quiero mi espacio – Por fin sus miradas se encontraron, y un pequeño silencio salió encerrando a las dos.

\- Perfecto – Fue oír la palabra espacio y la ira en forma de líquido recorrió todas las venas del cuerpo de Lana. Se levantó y cogió sus cosas para salir de aquella habitación – Nos vemos cuando quieras – Fue lo último que dijo sin mirar atrás.

\- Lo siento – Fue un susurro casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente para que la actriz morena que, que ya tenía un pie fuera, se parase a escuchar. – Hoy vi a una pareja pasear y besarse cerca del set, y creo que me entró envidia de que nosotras no podamos tener eso… Y creo que me enfadé conmigo misma por pensarlo.

Lana se dio la vuelta cerrando suavemente la puerta. Apenas le separaba seis pasos de la actriz rubia. En ese pequeño trayecto no apartó su mirada, y su gesto, severo minutos atrás, estaba más relajado.

\- Sé que es difícil Jen – La actriz morena cogió las manos de la rubia en las suyas – Pero aún es pronto… Y sería un suicidio si ahora saliésemos a la luz.

\- ¿Y si nunca podemos tener eso? – Sus ojos azules suplicaban una respuesta que le calmara. Lo que ella no sabía es que ese miedo también rondaba por la mente de Lana.

\- Lucharemos para que sí –Un simple beso después de esa frase apaciguo, en cierto sentido, sus temores. Haciendo que aquella primera pelea quedase pronto en el olvido.

**09 de mayo de 2015 – Una calle próxima al Rodaje de OUAT- Ciudad de Vancouver**

El teléfono de Jennifer sonó varias veces antes que la actriz se diese cuenta.

\- ¿Lana?

\- La misma.

\- ¿Tú no estabas en una reunión?

\- Sí, estaba.

\- ¿Ya terminó?

\- No, me salí antes de tiempo. – Se escuchó a la mujer morena por encima del ruido de la calle.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Todo bien?

\- Tranquila morena… Todo bien, lo que pasa es que hoy te quería acompañar a casa... Sabía que saldrías tarde del set… Y me dije, me apetece escuchar un poco su voz.

Jennifer no contestó, simplemente sonrío. Le encantaba esa parte protectora de Lana. Su forma de estar presente muchas veces aunque fuera con pequeños detalles. Sentirse valorada como nunca antes lo había estado. En definitiva, le encantaba lana

\- ¿Y la reunión?

\- Tú eres más importante.

**14 de mayo de 2015 ****– Beaver Laker – Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- Feliz tres meses – Dijo Lana depositando un beso tierno en los labios de Jennifer.

\- No me puedo creer que ya llevemos tres meses… Felicidades – Jennifer correspondió al beso.

Poco después Lana se puso entre sus brazos mirando en la misma dirección.

Habían pasado toda la mañana de picnic en aquel lago que ya era parte suya. Habían disfrutado de unos sándwich, y habían hablado de todo un poco.

En lo que respecta al tiempo no había acompañado mucho, el cielo estaba nublado y aún el frio resentía el invierno, así que no se habían podido meter en el agua, pero a ellas les daba igual. Solo necesitaban observar juntas toda aquella naturaleza para que aquella improvisada cita fuera perfecta. El olor a frescor, y el sonido de los pájaros tan solo eran meros complementos.

Y es que la semana en el trabajo había sido agotadora. Ya no solo por el trabajo en sí, sino también por el ritmo que llevaban ocultando su relación. Intentaban escaparse de vez en cuando en el plató, pero siempre había algún compañero, o alguna cámara indiscreta. Así que habían llegado a la conclusión que en el trabajo no podrían ser cariñosas, aunque se mandasen continuos mensajes tiernos con todo lo que deseaban la una de la otra. Su móvil, sus roces sutiles, y la complicidad de su compañera Rebecca eran su pan de cada día.

Por este motivo, este 14 de mayo, día libre, había sido perfecto para relajarse y para intimar un poquito más allá de sus respectivos apartamentos.

\- Ho bisogno di te – Dijo Lana en un rumor muy parecido al aleteo de un mariposa.

\- ¿Eso es?

\- Es italiano.

\- No sabía que sabías italiano – Señaló la actriz rubia- ¿Y qué significa?

Lana se dio la vuelta para contemplar aquellos ojos con color a mar.

\- Significa algo así como que tengo necesidad de ti.

El viento soplaba fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para que arrastrara aquellas palabras. Palabras que se metieron en el corazón de la rubia. Era la primera vez que pasaban de los me gustas o los te extraño. Lana no tuvo que indicar que significaba aquella frase en su totalidad, sobraban las palabras vagas o las explicaciones difusas. Ambas sabían perfectamente que aquella necesidad estaba centrada en un aspecto que sobrepasa el entendimiento de estar por fin completa en una relación.

\- Me gusta – Dijo Jennifer fundiéndose en aquellos ojos color chocolate - Ho bisogno di te.

La unión de sus labios fue lenta, saboreando cada sensación de ese momento tan especial.

**3 de Junio de 2015 – Casa de la familia Morrison – Los ángeles**

Tan solo el ruido de los cubiertos estaba amenizando la noche. Nadie había pronunciado palabra desde que habían tomado asiento.

\- Está bien… ¿Nadie va a decir nada? – Dijo la actriz rubia mirando a las otras cuatro personas que le acompañaban.

\- El puré de calabacín está muy bueno Raquel – La actriz morena decidió romper una lanza para romper el silencio.

\- Eso no – Resopló Jennifer – Es decir, os digo que voy a presentaros a mi pareja, y en el momento en que lo hago ¿No tenéis nada que decir?

Silencio.

Ciertamente Jennifer le había comunicado a su familia que estaría unos días en Los Ángeles y que estaba saliendo con alguien, y que, lejos de algo formal, le gustaría hacer una pequeña presentación. Habían puesto una fecha y una hora. Y llegados esa presentación la actriz rubia se había presentado sola diciendo que su pareja se retrasaría. La sorpresa llegó cuando Thomas, su hermano, abrió la puerta media hora después. Allí, en el umbral de su puerta, estaba Lana Parrilla con una botella de vino. Desde entonces las caras de sorpresa y las conversaciones de miradas se instauraron. Y una hora después nadie había comentado el hecho de que ambas actrices estaban saliendo.

\- Muchas gracias Lana… Puedo pasarte la receta.

\- Eso me encantaría.

\- Venga ya…. Alex ¿Tú tampoco te has dado cuenta? – Jennifer se dejó caer sobre su silla como hacía en su adolescencia cuando sus padres no le dejaban ir al concierto de moda.

\- Lana está cenando con nosotros… Mañana seré la chica más popular.

La carcajada del resto del grupo llenó por fin aquel silencio. No hacía falta hacer mención a la gran sorpresa de la noche, la pareja de Jennifer era una mujer, pero no una mujer cualquiera, se trataba de Lana Parrilla, su compañera de reparto. Lejos de esto, Thomas y Raquel reconocieron al instante la mirada de cariño de Jennifer cuando Lana entró en la casa soltando sutilmente todo el aire en sus pulmones, y los mil gestos de afectos que se procesaron toda la noche creyendo que eran invisibles. El resto sobraba.

\- Muy graciosa Alex… Muy graciosa – Jennifer miró a su sobrina y se dio cuenta de algo que había ignorado todo este tiempo, gracias a ella había pasado todo. Gracias a ella y a Fanfiction.

\- ¿Vais a decirlo a la prensa?

\- De momento no.

Y así, una pregunta tras otra se fue escapando la noche. Aunque no solo hablaron de la relación de ambas actrices, su pasado y su futuro. Hablaron de política, de los estudios de Alexandra, del trabajo de Thomas, y demás temas familiares. La velada no pudo ir mejor, y en la cara de Lana nació una sonrisa. Ella era feliz.

**22 de Junio de 2015 –**** Convention Once Upon A Time à Paris - Paris**

\- El juego consiste en no moverse- susurró Lana en el oído de Jennifer provocando mil sacudidas en su cuerpo.

\- Voy a ganarte.

Lana colocó con suavidad el chupito de tequila lleno en el hombro descubierto de la rubia.

De fondo la letra de bailando serpenteaba alrededor de la poca gente que había.

\- Recuerda… si se cae el chupito... pierdes – Advirtió la actriz morena con otro susurro. De nuevo otro escalofrío inundó el cuerpo de Jennifer. Aunque esta vez cerró los ojos para controlarlo un poco más. No podía perder, se dijo internamente.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó esta manera de tomar tequila? – La voz de la rubia sonaba más fuerte. Debía llegar a la morena, ya que esta se encontraba preparando todo meneándose continuamente alrededor de ella. Sin embargo, unos segundos después Lana paró enfrente de ella con una gran sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando de aquel momento.

\- ¿Lista?

Jennifer asintió perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que destellaban un brillo especial, a pesar de la oscuridad del local. Que por suerte, estaba lejos de la convención, y habían logrado conseguir un apartado perfecto, previo pago, para no ser interrumpidas, molestadas o reconocidas. Un recuerdo vano de cómo se habían escapado del hotel, y lo que habían hecho para estar por fin solas inundó su mente. Aunque este recuerdo solo duró unos segundos, ya que Lana se acercó rompiendo la barrera del espacio personal. Colocó en la boca de Jennifer el limón, y enredó su mano derecha entre los cabellos rubios. Con suavidad movió la cabeza de su compañera para que su cuello quedase en una posición ideal. Con sumo cuidado, colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Jennifer provocando mil descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Y es que se estaba volviendo loca. Sentir tan cerca a Lana le estaba enloqueciendo. Podía sentir el roce de su mano en su cintura y un leve hormigueo en esta parte. Su pelo siendo poseído gradualmente y con la sensación de no poder moverse mucho. Tampoco lo deseaba. Ahora sentía el calor de la presencia de Lana en su cuello. Su respiración. Cerró los ojos, y pudo experimentar como la lengua de lana invadía parte de su piel. Intentó inhalar aire pero le fue imposible, estaba demasiado excitada conteniendo un gemido.

Segundos después, la propia Jennifer notó la distancia de Lana, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Era una dulce tortura. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero no le importaba, podía decir que aún controlaba un poco las sensaciones que invadían su entorno. Decidió esperar hasta que de nuevo sintió algo en su cuello. Sal, pensó. Tres segundos después la voz ronca de Lana terminó por cautivar todos sus sentidos: Y todo su control se desmoronó.

\- Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío…Subiendo y bajando... Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo…Me va saturando…

Lana chupó la sal recién echada, dando pequeños mordiscos. Podía notar la tensión de Jennifer, pero esta no se movía, el chupito en su hombro y la apuesta la tenían prisionera. Luego hábilmente recorrió el camino invisible que iba desde el cuello hasta al hombro con su lengua a la vez que clavaba sus uñas en la cintura y en el pelo de la rubia. El chupito se meneó un poco, pero logró sujetarlo con su boca. Con un movimiento de cabeza hacia atrás notó el ardor del líquido por toda su garganta. Volvió a dejar el chupito vacío en el hombro de Jennifer, y se apartó lo suficiente para observar el limón entre sus labios. También se percató de cómo su compañera fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos. Su mirada contenía toda la lujuria de los momentos vividos. De nuevo otra mirada a sus labios húmedos e inflamados. Y de nuevo clavó de nuevo sus uñas acercándose para terminar el juego. Pero con lo que no contó Lana fue que Jennifer en el último momento mordió el limón para luego soltarlo, no dando tiempo a una reacción colocando sus labios muy juntos. Demasiado juntos.

\- Ups… Se me cayó – La voz de Jennifer colisionó en los labios de Lana que exhalaban pequeños suspiros de pasión.

\- Da igual – Jadeó.

La actriz morena lamió los labios de su compañera aún con sabor a limón. Muy suavemente perdiéndose en ellos. El beso que vino después fue dulce pero as su vez intenso.

El vaso por fin sucumbió en dirección al suelo

**11 de Julio de 2015 – Comic – Con – San Diego**

\- Lana, actualmente han salido unos rumores que le sitúan muy cerca de su compañera de reparto Jennifer Morrison… ¿Tiene algo que decir?

La actriz morena miró a aquel periodista que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. Ya habían salido de la zona de prensa. Sin embargo, todavía había algún que otro periodista sonsacando información.

\- Es una buena compañera de reparto. – Dijo Lana con una sonrisa que ya tenía muy bien ensayada.

\- Se les ha visto muy juntas últimamente, incluso hay fotos que les sitúa cerca de un Pub en París – La actriz morena sabía muy bien que todas estas preguntas tan solo apuntaba al sensacionalismo del momento por sacar rumores hasta debajo de las rocas. Y bien podía hacer dos cosas, intentar negar algo que era cierto, o bien, por el contrario, intentar ignorar. Optó por lo segundo.

\- Todos los integrantes de este grupo estamos muy cerca. Y eso es bueno de cara al espectáculo… No cree? Tanto Rebeca como Gin o Jennifer, son magníficas compañeras.

\- No me refiero a eso… Lo que quie..

No había terminado la frase el periodista cuando Jennifer se acercó con Sean a donde estaba Lana para indicarle que debían ir a otro Stan

\- Todo lo bien – La rubia conocía muy bien aquella sonrisa hipócrita de Lana, y sabía que algo había pasado.

\- Sí. Me estaban preguntando por lo unido que estamos todo el grupo.

\- ¡Qué bueno! - Exclamó Sean, la verdad es que nos sentimos muy afortunados con esta gran familia.

El actor que hacía de Robin Hood se quedó hablando con el periodista, quién, en un primer momento, intentó fallidamente seguir a las dos actrices que habían huido, para luego quedándose con Sean.

Ya fuera, y al resguardo de miradas, Jennifer paró a su compañera sujetándola con cariño del brazo.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, empezaron de nuevo con los rumores… - Comentó Lana en voz baja – A veces creo que les importa más con quién nos acostamos que nuestro propio trabajo… De verdad, tengo una ira por dentro… Me dan ganas de volver y…

\- Tranquila… Sabes que eso es habitual…

\- Es que estoy cansada Jen…. No sé si sería bueno decirlo ya.

\- Esa es una conversación que tenemos que tener – Una sonrisa bastó para que toda su furia del momento se disipara. - ¿Sabes? Me gustaría besarte.

\- Y a mí.

\- Cierra los ojos – Susurró la rubia.

\- Estamos en público.- Lana abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Tu ciérralos, porfa.

La actriz morena hizo caso, cerró los ojos y sintió como Jennifer se aproximaba a ella. Pero no le besó. Sino que fue directa a su oreja para susurrarle una frase suya:

\- Ho bisogno di te.

Cuando abrió los ojos su sonrisa podía iluminar el mismísimo firmamento en la noche más cerrada.

Estaba claro una cosa, no fue por Jennifer, fue lo que era ella estando con Jennifer. Una mujer completamente diferente. Una mujer mejor, en el más extenso significado.

**17 de agosto de 2015 – Aeropuerto de Vancouver – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Lana había llegado de la promoción de D23 Expo hacia escasamente una hora. Lo primero que había hecho fue enviar un mensaje a Jennifer. Llevaban varias semanas separadas, y realmente necesitaba de ella. Sin embargo, en todo el día no había dado señales de ida la actriz rubia. Cosa que a la morena le resultó francamente extraño, e incluso, por primera vez, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón. ¿Y sí Jennifer ya estaba cansada de estar muchas veces separada? ¿Y sí ya no sentía lo mismo? Todas estas preguntas empezaron a envolverse entre los pensamientos de la actriz, sin embargo pronto fueron acalladas con la excusa de que quizás Jennifer tuvo que salir de la ciudad y se olvidó el móvil.

El trayecto del aeropuerto a su habitación pasó rápido y triste. Lo único que le apetecía era llegar y tomar una ducha relajante. Solo haría eso. No obstante estos planes cambiaron cuando abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba llena de velas por el suelo, y en algunas superficies. Se acercó más y pudo ver que en las paredes había notas de todos los tamaños, de todas las formas, y de todos los colores.

Una bella sonrisa galopó desde su corazón hasta su rostro mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación leyendo cada nota:

"Solo tú provocas que pierda la cordura por completo… Solo tú siempre"

"La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin aliento"

"A esta hora te necesito sin motivo alguno, a esta hora el sentimiento gana y la razón muere de tanto que te extraño y de tanto que te quiero a mi lado"

"Es cierto que la felicidad no tiene nombre ni apellido pero, por alguna extraña razón, siempre la encuentro en mis labios al recitar tu nombre".

"No te dejare ir… Una persona que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para poner una sonrisa en tu cara, vale la pena mantenerla cerca"

"Llegaste a mi sin esperarte, te encontré sin buscarte, me perdí en tu mirada y no quiero ser encontrada... si no te lo dije antes, perdón. Serás mí ahora y mis ganas de un futuro... Postdata: te he dicho que te extraño?"

"Eres mi aliento cuando dejo de respirar y mi norte si me pierdo... Gracias por existir"

"Lana, llegaste a mi vida para transformarla, a mostrarme tal y como soy, a enfrentar mis miedos, a mostrarme que expresar mis sentimientos no es sinónimo de debilidad, eres para mí, no solo alguien especial e importante en mi vida, eres la inspiración y la alegría nata que alguna vez desee en mi vida, eres un deseo que había pedido hace mucho y hoy se me cumple"

"Una foto? Mis ojos reflejando tu cuerpo desnudo...una fantasía? tu... una preocupación? no cumplir con nuestros sueños y deseos... un hecho? querer tenerte en mi vida"

"Eres especial e importante para mí... me gusta el modo de cómo me haces sentir, eres protectora conmigo, a veces cruel, detallista, un ser humano increíble, y muchas cosas más... quiero seguir conociendo más de ti, tus virtudes y defectos, tus ángeles y demonios, tus sueños y tus miedos, y todo lo tuyo... me gustas mucho Lana, contigo aprendo, contigo y por ti sonrío, eres una nueva felicidad que llegó a mi vida y espero que para quedarse"

"Cada día lucharía por ti, incluso sabiendo que sería el último, lo haría... "

"Postdata: Porque tú me has dado lugares en los que quiero estar. Y me muestras todo lo que jamás podría querer ver. Tú sabes que es, sabes que eres tú"

Definitivamente, adoraba a Jennifer, y esa manera que tenía de provocar en ella mil sensaciones.

**29 de agosto de 2015 – Cena de promoción - Richmond**

\- ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?

\- Es una fiesta aburrida.

\- ¿No conoces a alguien?

\- No quiero conocer a nadie – Lana suspiró contra el teléfono. Aquella fiesta en las afueras de Vancouver le estaba matando. No tenía ningunas ganas de asistir, pero su representante le había dicho que era muy importante que estuviera.

\- Pues yo estoy tirada en la cama… ¿Y sabes qué?

\- No, ¿Qué?

\- Tengo muchas ganas de ti – El susurró Jennifer hizo sacudir cada milímetro del cuerpo de la morena.

\- Mañana podríamos tener una cena en mi casa.

\- No lo has entendido… Tengo ganas de ti ahora

Lana quedó muda ante aquellas palabras. No sabía qué hacer, o qué responder. Así que asintió como si Jennifer estuviera allí, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, enseguida reaccionó.

\- Vale

\- ¿Llevas los cascos que te regalé para hablar?

\- Si

\- Pues tú solo póntelos – La voz de la actriz rubia sonaba determinante.

No hubo más palabras. La actriz morena obedeció disimuladamente. Se puso los cascos, y lo que pasó a continuación no estuvo en ningún momento bajo su control.

Los gemidos de Jennifer mientras se tocaba en el otro lado del teléfono provocaron en ella una excitación diferente. Allí estaba ella, en una fiesta rodeada de gente, caminando y tropezando con los demás invitados, mientras que el deseo de su compañera invadía cada rincón de su ser. No podía hablar, por lo que el juego, en su caso, se basaba en su respiración en y como la utilizaba para hacerle saber a Jennifer que siguiera. En este tiempo Lana se estaba volviendo loca, deseaba traspasar la línea, y estar con su compañera. Deseaba hacerle el amor, deseaba hacerle suya. Incluso deseaba tocarse con ella.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a más velocidad a medida que los minutos pasaban. Incluso podía notar su propia humedad. No podría creer que unos gemidos pudieran provocar en ella un remolino de fogosidades.

Luego de los gemidos llegaron las palabras, y su excitación creció tanto que se preguntaba si el resto de las personas de la fiesta se darían cuenta. Como pudo se quedó en una esquina. Ansiaba que nadie interrumpiese aquello cuando Jennifer indicó que estaba a punto de llegar. Su corazón se aceleró al escucharla como llegó al clímax, y se mantuvo con los dos orgasmos siguientes.

Minuto después fue la propia Jennifer quién desgarró aquel silencio dilatado en la excitación.

\- Muchas gracias Señorita Parrilla por su colaboración.

\- Ya me vengaré… Ya

**3 de septiembre de 2015 – Casa de Lana Parrilla - Los ángeles**

Jennifer se levantó sobresaltada de la cama. En sus ojos estaba el desconcierto de no saber dónde se encontraba y su mente, borrosa, todavía arrastraba secuelas d su sueño profundo hasta que una mano le calmó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Susurro Lana.

\- Sí, es que tuve una pesadilla – La rubia intentaba aún tranquilizar la sensación de malestar que le había dejado el sueño.

\- Solo fue una pesadilla Jen… No te preocupes. – La actriz morena besó con suavidad el hombre de la actriz rubia.

\- Ya – Aquella simple palabra sonó vacía. Perdida en el aire del desasosiego. Jennifer necesitaba moverse, así que se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

\- Jen… Vuelve a la cama, porfi.

\- En la pesadilla… Algo nos pasaba – Confesó la actriz rubia intentando apagar la inquietud de la que era dueña – Fue un pensamiento malo… Pero tan real Lana.

\- Son solo sueños... Solo eso – La actriz morena se incorporó.

\- Los sueños se cumplen – La actriz rubia volvió a la cama – Y parecía tan real… Soñé que te pasaba algo malo. Muy malo.

\- No, eso no son sueños, son pesadillas y las pesadillas no se cumplen.

\- Si se cumplen, algunas pesadillas son solo mensajes ocultos que te avisan de algo – La actriz rubia suspiró - Otras pesadillas, en cambio, son miedos profundos, supongo.

\- No, por favor, no digas eso – Lana miró a Jennifer. - ¿Sabes por qué sé que no se cumplen?

\- No

\- Porque ya me habría muerto hace años… Todo el mundo sueña con la muerte… Pero no tiene que definir tu vida… Si sueñas con algo que se cumple puede ser una coincidencia. Solamente eso.

\- Te parecerá una chorrada Lana, pero yo creo en el significado de los sueños, no sé si es algo racional o irracional, no si es por creencia o por costumbre… Pero creo.

\- Y yo creo en la ciencia… Y ahora me parece que somos como Mulder y Scully

La sonrisa de Jennifer apareció sin querer. Como estas brisas que te rozan cuando más las necesitas en pleno verano.

\- ¿Y qué dice tu ciencia señorita Scully?

\- Creo que ahora piensas en mi muerte porque en el fondo tienes miedo de que nos separemos… Tienes algo que te importa y tienes miedo a perderlo.

\- Eres muy pretenciosa… ¿Lo sabías? – Jennifer volvió a sonreír, pero pasados unos segundos se puso seria. – Yo tendría 14 años cuando un amigo mío murió… Días antes había soñado con que se me caía un diente… Y todo el mundo sabe lo que significa

\- Jen, te confesaré que yo también he soñado que te pasaba algo malo recientemente, pero es normal. Tomamos muchos vuelos, vamos a muchos viajes de convenciones… Es algo normal…Pensar que a tu pareja le puede pasar algo… Mera preocupación…

\- Ahora me dejaste más inquietada –

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana cuando ambas mujeres optaron por el silencio. Dos minutos después fue Lana la que comenzó a hablar.

\- Entonces... ¿Debo renunciara ti porque tuve una pesadilla o porque tú tuviste una pesadilla?

\- Siempre he tenido un miedo…. Siempre me he preguntado que si alguna vez enfermaba, mi pareja ¿Estaría conmigo? ¿Me dejaría? ¿Buscaría alguna excusa para irse? o de lo contrario, ¿Estaría conmigo en toda la lucha?

\- Porfa, contesta a la pregunta… Debo renunciar a ti... ¿Sí o no? – Lana clavó su mirada. Su mente había quedado bloqueada con la desconfianza de que Jennifer le dijera que sí. Así que contuvo el aliento esperando una respuesta. Esperando que su corazón volviese a latir lejos de una ahogada sacudida de temor.

\- Yo no te obligaría a quedarte, creo que hasta pediría que te fueras… No lo sé… - Jennifer bajó la mirada - Es decisión tuya, de quedarte o irte

\- Te lo estoy preguntando en serio… ¿Debo renunciar a ti por un sueño?

La actriz rubia se levantó de nuevo de la cama. Todo aquello quemaba. Lo que había empezado como una simple pesadilla o un presagio se estaba convirtiendo en una conversación con otro matiz más duro, y más inquietante. Podía ver en los ojos de la morena la incertidumbre mezclada con dolor. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada. Ahora mismo se encontraba prisionera de un viento que no soplaba a su favor.

\- Tú decides

\- Tú eres la que cree.

\- Y tú la que me quiere demostrar lo contrario

\- Entonces es fácil – Jennifer miró a Lana esperando la réplica - Me tendrás hasta que tú me eches de tu vida… Porque no pienso abandonarte… Ni ahora, ni en un futuro… Ni estando buena, ni mala... Yo me quedo aquí por encima de todo… Incluso de tus creencias o las mías.

Jennifer se aproximó a su compañera sentándose encima de la cama.

\- Bienvenida a mi vida – Sus ojos ya no perfilaban ese turbación con la que se levantó. Era increíble como Lana le trasmitía una clase de armonía que desconocía hasta ese momento.

\- Oye… - La actriz morena intentó fingir que estaba molestada - Yo creía que ya formaba parte de ella

\- Perdón señorita, quería decir que eres una parte importante de mi vida, y que no pienso ni quiero sacarte de ella.

Lana besó a Jennifer intentando borrar todo rastro de temor que la pesadilla había dejado. Sabía muy bien que, a pesar de todo, la actriz rubia aún no estaba del todo bien.

\- Señorita Morrison… Estoy aquí y tú también – su voz era cálida, apenas un fuerte susurro - Si algo nos pasara en el futuro ya lucharíamos en ese futuro–

Esta vez fue la actriz rubia quién beso apasionadamente a su compañera

\- Pero no quiero que te ralles por eso…- Continuó Lana

\- Así que… Juntas?

\- Siempre.

\- Me gusta eso

\- Igual que juntas reímos, y juntas sufrimos… Igual que juntas soñamos y juntas deseamos.. Igual que juntas hicimos de nuestro destino la esencia de esta relación… Tu y yo… En nuestro mundo y en el real

Jennifer sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera. Aquellas palabras de Lana habían acallado en parte sus demonios. Era difícil de explicar, pero la morena le daba una paz que ninguna otra persona era capaz de propiciarle.

\- Solo tú y yo

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido? Este capítulo ha sido un popurrí de muchas sensaciones ¿Echáis de menos algo?**_

_**Espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Buenas!**_

_**Queréis matarme porque llevo mucho sin actualizar… Lo sé… Pero que conste que este capítulo, en extensión, vale casi tres capítulos normales :P**_

_**Mil gracias a los que siguen esta historia, la hacen favorita, o la leen.**_

_**Gracias también por cada uno de vuestro comentarios: ManagerSQ, Guest, VMD , CCMLectoraEscritora, evilregal2008 , BelieverSQ , begobeni12 , ms que chica ciruela , kensal33 , Kimmy96, 15marday, AnitaQueen , ItsonlyC , MissMariFranco , Samantha S. Dracul , Michii15, Museli E.G, Tochi Atenea, PrincesseMal , Eristera , TonksCrew, kykyo-chan , dibarbaran , mills, Darkhannock , franchiulla , Guest , anshtpswills, LectoraMills , BeaS**_

_**Espero que os guste este capítulo.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32: 30 "DÍAS" DESPUÉS (Segunda parte)**

**…Yo no quiero quitarte el frío, quiero darte motivos para que cuando lo tengas pienses en mi cara y se te llene el pelo de flores.**

**Yo no quiero viernes por la noche, quiero llenarte la semana entera de domingos y que pienses que todos los días son fiesta y están de oferta para ti.**

**Yo no quiero tener que estar a tu lado para no faltarte, quiero que cuando creas que no tienes nada te dejes caer, y notes mis manos en tu espalda sujetando los precipicios que te acechen, y te pongas de pie sobre los míos para bailar de puntillas en el cementerio y reírnos juntas de la muerte.**

**Yo no quiero que me necesites, quiero que cuentes conmigo hasta el infinito y que el más allá una tu casa y la mía.**

**Yo no quiero hacerte feliz, quiero darte mis lágrimas cuando quieras llorar y hacerlo contigo, regalarte un espejo cuando pidas un motivo para sonreír, adelantarme al estallido de tus carcajadas cuando la risa invada tu pecho, invadirlo yo cuando la pena atore tus ojos.**

**Yo no quiero que no me tengas miedo, quiero amar a tus monstruos para conseguir que ninguno lleve mi nombre.**

**Yo no quiero que sueñes conmigo, quiero que me soples y me cumplas.**

**Yo no quiero hacerte el amor, quiero deshacerte el desamor.**

**Yo no quiero ser recuerdo, mi amor, quiero que me mires y adivines el futuro.**

**(Elvira Sastre)**

**15 de septiembre de 2015 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison – Los Ángeles**

El día de compras había resultado ser más agotador de lo que habían pensado en un primer momento. Ya llevaban tres horas dando tumbos de una tienda a otra. Probándose cosas y diciendo que esa tienda sería la última. Pero aquello no era verdad, bien era porque la rubia había visto el vestido de su vida, o bien era porque la morena había visto los zapatos perfectos para el conjunto perfecto. Siempre había una excusa para continuar, siempre había una última tienda que ojear. Y en ese momento estaban las dos actrices, en esa tienda que habían dicho que sería la última mientras el reloj del local marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

\- ¿Dónde quieres cenar? – Preguntó Lana mientras cogió una camisa y le dio tres vueltas en la percha para observar cómo era por delante y por detrás.

\- ¿Te apetece comida rápida?

\- Sí ¿Una hamburguesa? – La morena dejó la camisa, no le había convencido mucho. Quizás fuese el color, pensó –Hoy hemos quemado muchas calorías.

\- Vale, pero quiero pasar por aquella tienda, quiero mirar rápidamente una cosa – Comentó Jennifer señalando el comercio que había justo enfrente suyo. Le había encantado su escaparate al pasar unos minutos atrás, y quería saber qué ocultaba en su interior.

\- Gorda, no… no vas a encontrar ya nada – Lana suspiró apoyándose en una de las paredes de la tienda a la vez que maldijo la elección de los zapatos para aquel día.

Un silencio, y una cara confusa por parte de Jennifer confirmaron a la morena que algo había pasado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- He dicho que no encontrarás nada – Dijo la Lana extrañada.

\- No, no… Lo que has dicho antes – Nuevo silencio - ¿Cómo me has llamado?

\- No te entiendo. – La actriz morena, inconscientemente, había borrado de su mente el apelativo cariñoso que había dicho un minuto atrás -

\- Me has llamado gorda – Comentó finalmente Jennifer. – Es la primera vez que utilizas algo así

Lana no pudo contestar ni debatir. Aquel gorda de forma cariñosa apareció por fin en su mente, y el color rojo carmesí empezó a aparecer en su rostro. Jamás había utilizado una forma tan íntima para llamar a alguien. Lejos, quedaba el amor o el cariño que a veces le salía con Paolo a modo de rutina.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por? - Ahora la extrañada era Jennifer.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta.

\- ¿Sí?

Jennifer cogió la mano de Lana, no sin antes mirar alrededor de la tienda por si podían ser vistas, y se dirigió hacia los probadores. Antes de entrar se acercó al oído de la morena.

\- Dentro te voy a demostrar lo mucho que me ha gustado.

La cortina de los probadores fue cerrada rápidamente tras la entrada rápida de ambas mujeres.

**28 de septiembre de 2015– Set de rodaje de OUAT – Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- No te encontraba – Dijo Lana mientras se acercaba por detrás – Yo ya he terminado. ¿Te queda mucho a ti?

\- No, te estaba esperando – Jennifer levantó su móvil como si la actriz morena supiera de qué estaba hablando.

\- ¿Me lo vas a regalar?

\- Perdón… Estaba leyendo un fic.

\- ¿Me estás poniendo los cuernos? – Lana se sentó lentamente al lado de la rubia. El día había sido fatigoso, y necesitaba un descanso, aunque solo fueran un par de minutos

\- Como no actualizas debo… buscar en otro lado.

\- Sí actualizo… Ya vamos por el capítulo 15, tú sigues sin dejar un review y… Regina y Emma siguen juntas – La sonrisa de Lana creció como crece la expectación de un niño ante un truco de magia.

\- Qué raro… Creí que con lo cruel que eras harías otra guerra, o harías que se separasen.

\- No deseo que se separen – La mirada de Lana había cambiado. Algo en su rostro hacía intuir que la conversación había tomado un subcontexto diferente, aparcando el fic y hablando realmente de sus vidas.

\- Me alegra. Yo también quiero que estén juntas.

\- ¿sí?

\- Sí, creo que Emma necesita a Regina, y viceversa. Creo que ambas se perfeccionan.

Espaciosos segundos quedaron en el silencio entre miradas.

\- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó la actriz morena para intentar cambiar de tema

\- ¿Cuál qué?

\- ¿Cuál es el fic?

\- ¡Ah! A veces no te entiendo – Sonrió Jennifer-. Se llama Sólo contigo… Te lo recomiendo, me está gustando mucho.

\- Lo pondré en mi lista para después del que estoy leyendo

\- ¿Cuál estás leyendo? – Ahora era el turno de la actriz rubia para preguntar.

\- El Palacete… También te lo recomiendo.

\- No había oído hablar de él – A Jennifer a veces le chocaba el tipo de conversaciones que podían mantener - ¿Tienes más fic en lista de espera?

\- Sí, claro – Lana sacó su móvil, y, después de unos segundos rebuscando, comenzó a enumerar - Pasado, Presente y Futuro; La fiesta en el Granny's; Protección cercana; El ladrón de novias; Mi Presidente, Mi Reina; Siempre te eligiere a ti; Soy La Salvadora; ¿Por qué lo hiciste?; Coctel; Casualidad o Destino? The Queen; Mi pequeña Emma; Tras las huellas de tu nombre…

\- Wow… sí que tienes una gran lista – La actriz morena sonrió

\- Sí, y muy poco tiempo para leer...

\- Poco a poco – Dijo Jennifer mirando tiernamente a Lana.

\- Si… Poco a poco.

**7 de octubre de 2015 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancouver.**

Lana se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Jennifer depositando un beso tierno en la comisura de sus labios.

\- No te muevas… Vuelvo en un segundo.

\- No pensaba hacerlo… Afuera hace frío y he decidido quedarme aquí a invernar – La actriz rubia comentó sonriendo.

Después de un par de minutos la morena regresó a la cama con un cuenco.

\- ¿Desayuno en la cama?... Creo que me puedo acostumbrar esto. – Jennifer se incorporó un poco.

\- No… Es hielo.

Un silencio arrastró cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera sobrevolar la habitación.

\- ¿Hielo? - Un gesto de extrañeza se instauró en el rostro de Jennifer.

\- Si.

Lana dejó el cuenco cerca de la cama, y se dirigió al armario sacando de él un antifaz que tenía para dormir. Posteriormente se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

\- Póntelo – La afirmación de la morena hizo que la rubia no dudase ni un segundo. Con sus manos temblorosas se puso el antifaz, y luego volvió a su posición de tumbada.

Los nervios de la rubia aún seguían siendo visibles. Mas no ayudaba tener los ojos tapados ya que podía oír perfectamente todo, desde el latir de su corazón hasta como Lana jugaba con los hielos, pero no podía ver qué pasaba a su alrededor, y eso le inquietaba bastante, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo Lana. Presentía que estaba jugando con el hielo en su boca porque escucha un ruido. Pero no sabía si solo era un presentimiento, y eso le estaba llevando a la locura.

Los segundos se dilataron hasta que Jennifer sintió la primera gota en su pezón, y luego como el hielo bajó desde su cuello al centro de su pecho dejando un camino de agua. La sensación era inaudita para ella, ya que en un primer momento sentía frío y humedad, pero al segundo siguiente sentía como su cuerpo caliente contrarrestaba esta impresión.

La excitación siguió cuando Lana movió el cubito de hielo sobre su pezón para segundos después lamer el pezón con su lengua. El frío del principio combinado con el calor de la lengua hacía humedecer aún más su centro. Momentos después notó como la morena dejó el pezón para bajar por su estómago hasta que llegó a su sexo. No hubo preliminares, ni juegos en sus alrededores, directamente la morena apoyó el hielo en el clítoris. Y la sensación de nuevo de frío y calor se instauró en esa parte. Jennifer se mordió el labio, no solo tenía la humedad del hielo, ahora también tenía su propia humedad, que cada vez aumentaba más haciendo perfecta la temperatura.

En todo este tiempo, Jennifer, intentó controlar la respiración y controlar todos los estímulos que venían de su alrededor. Sin embargo, se abandonó por completo cuando sintió como Lana introducía el hielo en su interior con un dedo, y comenzaba a hacer movimientos muy lentos, y con suavidad. La rubia arqueó la espalda, pudo percibir perfectamente como el hielo se iba derritiendo en su interior, y como el dedo de la morena entraba y salía. En ese preciso momento habría jurado que podía tocar el cielo. Sentía como su cuerpo se iba calentando más, sentía como se iba humedeciendo cada vez más. Y aun así necesitaba sentir más, así que empezó a mover sus caderas buscando el bombeo de Lana hasta que no pudo más.

\- No aguanto… voy a correrme.

La morena al oír esto hizo aún más lento el movimiento. Sabía perfectamente que eso ayudaría a Jennifer a llegar, pues le encantaba hacerlo despacio. Y no erró. Dos segundos después la rubia llegó al clímax. Pero Lana no paró, sino que siguió haciendo el movimiento para permitir que Jennifer llegase un par de veces más. Aquel momento improvisado le estaba proporcionando los orgasmos más largos que había tenido. El placer se retenía en el tiempo, y era hermoso contemplarla. Era hermoso sentir como las paredes se estrechaban. Sentir la humedad caliente de la rubia y al mismo tiempo sentir el frío del hielo con cada bombeo.

Al sentir el último, Lana se detuvo, y observó cómo su novia aún seguía teniendo los espasmos del último orgasmo. Efectivamente, aquello era hermoso. Cada vez que lo hacían era hermoso. Y esa sensación del brillo de sus ojos mezclados con la delicia de sus sonrisas deleitaban, no solo aquel momento, sino también los recuerdos que le seguirán.

**19 de octubre de 2015 – Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Los Ángeles**

\- ¿Qué tal está?

\- Bien – La voz de Jennifer sonaba arrastrada por el cansancio – Solo un par de costillas rotas, y varias contusiones sin importancia. Aun así hoy le dejarán en observación toda la noche.

\- ¿Te quedarás en el hospital? – La voz de Lana también denotaba cansancio. Había ocurrido todo tan rápido, no habían parado ni un segundo desde que, en la noche anterior, el hermano de Jen llamó para informar que Alex había tenido un accidente de tráfico. En ese momento la actriz rubia no lo dudó dos veces. Cogió lo necesario, y tomó el primer vuelo que salió hacia Los Ángeles.

\- Sí, me quedaré la noche en la sala de espera… Thomas duerme con ella en la habitación.

\- ¿Te importa si me quedo contigo esta noche hablando? – La actriz morena susurró. No quería incomodar a Jennifer, sabía lo importante que era su sobrina para ella. Pero se sentía impotente en la distancia. Y es que tuvo que coger otro avión horas después de que su compañera partiese, y no hacer caso a esta que le insistió en varias ocasiones que no era necesario.

\- Deberías descansar – Dijo la actriz rubia - ¿Desde hace cuánto que no duermes?

\- Ya dormiremos.

Un suspiro se escuchó como contestación. Jennifer no podía expresar con palabras lo que significa Lana para ella, y lo feliz que le hacía sentir. Todos sus gestos, por muy pequeños, se agrandaban como una mota de polvo debajo de una gota de lluvia.

\- Gracias.

Aquella noche estuvieron hablando sin parar. Primero con la llamada, y después por mensaje cuando la propia oscuridad forjaba un susurro improvisado de las luces de emergencia.

**5 de noviembre de 2015 – Casa de Lana Parrilla – Los Ángeles**

\- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

\- ¿Puentes de Madison? El otro día leí una frase suya, y no sé… me entraron ganas de verla de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué frase? - Preguntó Lana mientras se acercaba al sofá, donde estaba la rubia, para encender la tele. Habían adquirido recientemente _Netflix_, y quería saber si aquella película estaba disponible para verla.

\- Déjame que la busque de nuevo – Jennifer dijo levantándose del sofá para ir a por su móvil mientras que Lana aún seguía buscando la peli - "Y vuelves a atrapar mi tristeza para esconderla en tu bolsillo, para alejarla de mi… De nuevo has sembrado el jardín de mis pesadillas con nuevos sueños, con otras esperanzas… Y yo sigo llena de amor por todo aquello que te pertenece, llena de celos por todo lo que te roza y me quita un trocito de ti… Y tú sigues aquí, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlos… Porque son tuyos, porque yo ya no soy mía, sino tuya"

\- Me gusta – Lana apartó su vista de la televisión y la dirigió a Jennifer, quien estaba de pie con el móvil en la mano mirándola fijamente. No podía dejar de perderse en su mar de su color, y más aún cuando las últimas palabras navegaban en lo más profundo de su mente. Sino tuya. Y esa era la realidad más palpable de la que era dueña sin saberlo. Era suya.

\- Y a mí me gustas tú – La mujer rubia se aproximó lentamente al sofá con aires de satisfacción, sabía muy bien lo que había provocado. Ya iba conociendo cada mirada de su compañera, y aquella mirada era la que tenía cuando pensaba en ellas dos. Era su mirada cuando algún pensamiento de su relación acariciaba sus sentimientos. E ir conociéndola de esa forma le encantaba. Aunque, claro estaba, que si ella preguntaba en lo qué pensaba Lana, esta le diría que no estaba pensando en nada, como era de costumbre. Por este motivo decidió dejarla disfrutar aún más de esos pensamientos – Voy a ir a hacer palomitas… ¿Dulces? – Jennifer se quedó en el marco de la puerta esperando la respuesta.

\- No – La actriz morena sacudió su cabeza y con disimulo, al volverse, suspiró – Esas no son palomitas… Con sal, por favor.

De nuevo, como minutos atrás, Lana siguió buscando la película en la lista de género romántico.

\- No, sal no quiero… Dulces… Además también se pueden hacer en el microondas y están más ricas.

\- Esas no son palomitas y están horrorosas… Por fin… Joder – Las últimas palabras de la actriz morena retumbaron en el salón debido a su tono grueso.

\- ¿Por fin?

\- Por fin la encontré – Su boca dibujó una bonita sonrisa – Soy increíblemente genial.

\- Hombre… Mi marido el ego… Hace tiempo que no salía – Jennifer se movió un paso del marco sacando a la vez la lengua. - ¿Dulces?

Silencio.

\- Como puedes ver, ignoro tu comentario del ego – Una perfilada ceja se elevó escoltando ahora una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Lo veo… ¿Dulces?

\- No…Pero como veo que no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece algo intermedio?... ¿Quizás con mantequilla?

\- Voy a ceder solo por esta vez, y ¿Sabes por qué? … Porque tienes la mejor novia del mundo.

\- ¿Somos novias? – Jennifer, quien ya había iniciado su camino a la cocina, se paró en seco. Nunca se habían pedido salir, y tampoco habían hablado recientemente de en qué punto estaba su relación.

\- Cierto… Aún estamos en la fase de amigas de cama.

\- ¿Amigas de cama? – Lana soltó una carcajada tan sonora que hasta erizó la piel de la rubia – Había escuchado amigas con derecho, ligues, follamigas… Pero nunca amigas de cama.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez.

Lana no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente se levantó y caminó con paso decidido hacia la actriz rubia. Luego, cuando la distancia era apenas de un metro, se paró, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jennifer. Las sonrisas, antes anchas, se tornaron a un mero reflejo de lo que fueron, pero sin perder su esencia. Los segundos en el reloj se demoraron a la par que el sonido de la manija del segundero se hacía con el control del silencio. Diez segundos después la boca de Lana impactó con pasión con la de Jennifer fundiéndose en un mutuo deseo. Los dos cuerpos reaccionaban al mismo baile. Diez segundos después, era de nuevo la actriz morena la que llevaba el compás separándose lo suficiente para que su propio susurro aún rompiese en los labios carnosos de Jennifer:

\- Sal conmigo… Quiero que seas mi novia.

El pecho de la actriz rubia no dejaba de recorrer el mismo camino, subía y de baja, subía y bajaba. Su excitación se había mezclado con la pregunta del momento.

\- Si… Si…

Otro beso apasionado contra la pared sellaba el inicio de una prolongada noche de besos, y otras delicias.

**12 de noviembre de 2015 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison – Lo Ángeles.**

\- ¿Te has enfadado?

\- No

Lana miró más de cerca a Jennifer que mantenía su mirada hacia la televisión.

\- Solo es una cena.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Estás enfadada – Concluyó Lana apartando la mirada de compañera y dirigiéndola hacia el programa que estaban viendo.

\- No estoy enfadada.

De nuevo, la mirada de la morena retornó hacía Jennifer.

\- ¿Estás celosa?

Silencio. Ninguna respuesta, ni señal de contestar a esa pregunta. Tan solo silencio.

\- Puede que un poco. – Al minuto un suave susurro acabó el mutismo.

\- ¿De Rebecca?

\- Si – Ahora fue el turno de Jennifer para mirar a Lana.

\- Solo es una amiga, y vamos a cenar… Ya está… Además… Es hetero… ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí, y tú y yo también lo éramos hace unos meses. – Jennifer se levantó del sofá. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de celos.

\- Egoístamente… Me encanta verte celosa.- La cara de Lana estaba adornada con una tímida sonrisa.

\- No es divertido ni gracioso. – Le replicó Jennifer.

\- Lo siento, pero me alegra saber que no soy la única que se pone celosa.

\- ¿Te pones celosa? ¿De quién?

\- De cualquier persona que se acerque a ti – Dijo Lana guardando su sonrisa- Y si te digo la verdad, es la primera vez que siento estos celos por alguien.

\- Yo también… Pero vuelvo a lo mismo… No son divertidos. – Jennifer se encontraba en una encrucijada. Aquel sentimiento era nuevo para ella. No podía imaginar que otra persona pudiera darle a Lana lo mismo que ella le daba. O llegados al extremo perderla.

\- Lo sé, y te confesaré otra cosa… Cuando te veo celosa me entran unas ganas irremediables de hacerte el amor.

\- Eres lo peor… Pero que sepas que a mí también me gusta verte un poco celosa.

\- ¿Por? – Dijo Lana acercándose más y depositando pequeños besos en sus labios.

\- Porque eso significa que un poco te gusto, y me quieres sola para ti.

\- Te quiero solo para mí – Dijo Lana susurrando aún en los labios de Jennifer

\- Entonces soy solo tuya.

\- Solo mía – Otro beso

\- Tuya.

**28 de noviembre de 2015 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancouver**

Jennifer arqueó su espalda, mientras que de su garganta nació un grito ahogado. Notaba perfectamente como el orgasmo había acariciado su parte más baja, y había continuado hasta un poco más arriba. Por inconsciencia mordió su labio. Aquello se sentía tan bien que debería ser considerado como un bien de lujo. Volvió a coger aire y volvió a soltarlo como pudo, mientras hacía el vago intento de incorporarse un poco para ver aún a Lana entre sus piernas.

\- No puedo más – Resopló la rubia – Ven aquí, por favor.

Lana hizo caso y subió derrumbándose encima de Jennifer. Debía de reconocer que ella estaba también cansada. Llevaban una hora y pico en la cama y, en este tiempo, habían intentado varias posturas y varios movimientos que implicaban un ejercicio extra. Quizás por ese motivo, por la sensación exhausta junto con el momento, o quizás por la inconsciencia de la placidez, hicieron que Lana susurrase una frase que no pudo retener una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

\- Te quiero.

Silencio rodeado de silencio. Hasta el sonido del corazón se había postergado. Nunca unas palabras juntas habían significado tanto para aquellas mujeres desnudas en cuerpo y alma.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Ninguna pudo ver la pura sonrisa de la felicidad, ni aquellos ojos bendecidos con un brillo especial. Ninguna pudo notar como las mariposas de sus respectivos estómagos bailaban el estribillo del Nessun Norma. Tampoco ninguna pudo captar como cada pensamiento y silencio se sometían a una verdad tan simple como que aquel segundo que nació con la primera palabra, y aquellos que le siguieron, serían recordados como un momento especial en sus vidas.

**3 de diciembre de 2015 – Habitación de Jennifer Morrison – Ciudad de Vancouver**

\- El miércoles tengo que hacerme unas fotos para una revista – Dijo Lana sentándose en la cama de Jennifer. Habían quedado para ir a tomar algo con sus compañeros de rodaje pero la actriz morena se había adelantado para aprovechar unos minutos con Jennifer a solas.

\- ¿No tienes ganas? – Comentó Jennifer desde el servicio.

\- Sí… Ya sabes que me encanta… Y luego quedan perfectas… Simplemente, es que hoy me encuentro un poco desanimada.

\- ¿Y eso? – La voz de Jennifer, quien había asomado la cabeza, era más clara.

\- Me encuentro en esos días que no me encuentro muy segura.

\- Estás bromeando ¿No? – La actriz rubia por fin salió del cuarto de baño casi arreglada.

\- No… Siento que hoy me queda todo horroroso… Que no daré la talla… que mi sonrisa es distinta… Que mi mirada también… Que se quejarán… Que….

\- Vale, vale… Me quedó claro tu estado y tu inseguridad – Jennifer se aproximó a Lana y se sentó junto a ella en la cama – Todas tenemos días así, no somos perfectas, y hay que superar esos días… ¿Pero sabes qué? Vas a estar insuperable… Eres insuperable señorita Lana Parrilla.

La actriz rubia depositó un beso tierno en el hombro de su compañera.

\- Lo dices porque te acuestas conmigo.

\- Sí… No lo voy a negar – Jennifer sonrió tras recibir un codazo en el costado – Es casi broma… Pero – Señaló todos los regalos y obsequios que había recibido esa semana – Seguro que tu habitación está como esta, y todas esas personas piensan que eres hermosa. Y muchas más gente que no te escribe también lo piensa… Y esas personas, todas, también tienen días malos.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Estoy segura… Igual de segura que esas personas también piensan que tú no tienes estos días… Cada uno vemos la fortaleza en el otro. No vemos sus inseguridades, esas las guardamos solo para nuestro espejo. Para nosotros.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste así? – Lana se quedó mirando a Jennifer con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Desde que mi novia, la mujer más bella del planeta se cree la bestia.

\- Tampoco dije eso. – La actriz morena puso un gesto de circunstancia.

\- Lo insinuaste – Segundo codazo y la actriz rubia volvió a sonreír – Por cierto, al volver deberíamos contestar a las cartas.

\- Cierto, y _retuitear_ un poco – Lana se quedó pensativa – ¿Sabes que hay un alto porcentaje de gente que nos escribe que apoya una unión SwanQueen?

\- Sí, lo sé – Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba del sofá para ultimar su salida.

\- ¿No te encantaría decirles que nosotras también queremos lo mismo?

Jennifer no pudo ocultar su carcajada.

\- Vamos bestia… Digo Bella… Que llegaremos tarde.

\- Muy graciosa – Ironizó Lana levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sin antes reparar en los objetos de los fans. Pues a ella le encantaría, fue su pensamiento antes de salir a la calle.

**15 de diciembre de 2015 – Venice Beach - Los Ángeles**

\- Felicidades Martha.

\- Muchas gracias Jennifer, y gracias por venir.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme en un día tan especial – La actriz rubia miró a su alrededor observando todo – Ha sido muy bonita la boda… Muy, muy bonita…muy íntima y sentimental.

\- De nuevo gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado aunque aún queda mucha tarde y mucha noche… Por cierto – Martha levantó su vista divisando los pocos invitados que aún quedaban en la playa.- ¿Y Lana?

\- A tenido que ir un segundo a buscar una silla para una tía tuya, creo…

\- Bueno, entonces ya que estamos solas – La recién casada se acercó un poco para mantener la voz en un tono discreto - ¿Te puedo decir algo?

\- Claro – Jennifer sonrió esperando el comentario de Martha. Apenas habían hablado con anterioridad, que ella recordase, en dos ocasiones. Así que estaba expectante por saber qué era lo que le podía decir.

\- Como hagas daño a Lana te mato. ¿Te queda claro? – El gesto de sorpresa de la actriz rubia fue acompañado por el pálido color de sus mejillas. Jamás se hubiera esperado una amenazada de aquella mujer pelirroja vestida de blanco, y con una sonrisa radiante. Esperó unos segundos a que esta le dijera que era una broma, pero este comentario no llegó- Ahora disfruta de la boda… yo te estaré vigilando.

La recién casada no dijo nada más, y volvió con su sonrisa a saludar a algunos invitados. Diferente fue la reacción de la rubia que, impactada por el rumbo de la conversación, tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado e intentó encontrar a Lana. Hacía más de 5 minutos que se había ido, así que no debía andar muy lejos. Y, efectivamente, logró dar con ella tras caminar un poco. Estaba apartada, mirando el mar. Su vestido verde se acopiaba con el tono rojizo del atardecer. Estaba allí sola disfrutando de la brisa en su rostro, y de la olas mimando sus piernas. Una fotografía perfecta para ver. Por este motivo, Jennifer, a pesar de su reciente nerviosismo, no quiso romper de primeras aquel momento, así que aguardó unos minutos antes de llegar a su lado. Se preguntó cuál sería el pensamiento de su novia. Qué le pasaría por su mente en aquel instante. La verdad es que con Lana se preguntaba muchas cosas.

\- Me acaban de amenazar de muerte.

\- ¿Martha?

\- Sí

\- Entonces… Bienvenida a la familia…

Lana se giró para encontrar a la actriz rubia a un paso de ella mirándola intensamente. Y sonrió ganándose una sincera sonrisa de vuelta. Atrás de aquellas palabras quedaba toda serenidad que los miedos son capaces arrasar con la primera presentación, y la importancia que le podemos dar a ser bien acogidos.

**31 de diciembre de 2015 – U.S. Bank Tower – Los Ángeles.**

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Preguntó Jennifer recogiéndose el vestido para subir mejor los escalones que daban a un amplia terraza poco iluminada – Creí que habíamos decidido irnos pronto de la fiesta para celebrar nosotras solas el fin de año.

\- Calla… - Dijo Lana por fin alcanzando a la actriz rubia. Menos mal que había optado por un traje pantalón para la ocasión. No había tenido en cuenta que después de subir 73 plantas en ascensor, luego quedaría como tres tramos de empinadas escaleras para llegar a lo alto del edificio.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Puedo… No te preocupes.

Jennifer se puso en medio de aquella grande explanada. No se podía ver mucho porque no estaba iluminada, así que optó por asomarse a uno de los laterales para observarlo todo. Aquello era impresionante. La ciudad de Los Ángeles se perdía en el horizonte. Todas las casas de no más de una altura o dos parecían luciérnagas, especialmente iluminadas para la Navidad, y en la parte derecha quedaba el centro de la ciudad con edificios más alto, y más cercanos a donde estaban. Cerró los ojos, y notó como la brisa de la noche acariciaba su cara. No sabía lo que pretendía Lana, lo que sí sabía era que aquello le había parecido la mejor idea para entrar en el nuevo año. Instintivamente miró su reloj. Exactamente quedaban cinco minutos. Sonrió.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Curioseó mientras abría de nuevo los ojos.

Lana no dijo nada, sino que cogió su móvil y sin apartar la mirada dio a enviar un mensaje que ya tenía preparado.

\- ¿Estás bi…? – Jennifer no pudo evitar la pequeña carcajada que interrumpió su propia pregunta cuando notó su móvil vibrar dentro del bolso. - ¿En serio me has escrito un mensaje? – Esperó contestación pero el silencio de la noche se interpuso – Ok… No vas a hablar.

Lana se encontraba enfrente de ella, hermosa como siempre, expectante de todo movimiento. Por ese ello no le hizo esperar, cogió el móvil del bolso y abrió el mensaje que resultó ser una imagen de una estrella de fondo y con el siguiente mensaje:

"Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya" (El principito)

La actriz rubia sonrió. Y empezó a temblar inconscientemente. No había duda de que aquello era una sorpresa, y no había duda que solo la actriz morena provocaba todo tipo de emociones en ella.

Lana volvió a desbloquear el móvil, y volvió a enviar otro mensaje. Está vez, Jennifer no tardó tanto en abrirlo. Se trataba de una foto suya con el siguiente texto:

"Tú eres mi estrella"

Jennifer volvió a levantar su cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones observándola. No dijo nada, y vio como Lana caminaba de nuevo hacía la puerta, y no muy lejos de esta, sacaba de detrás de un columna un gran telescopio ancho, menos más que abultaba más de lo que pesaba. Lo que ella no sabía, era que gracias a un amigo, unas horas antes, habían logrado subirlo y prepararlo para que Lana solo tuviera que buscar una señal en el suelo, y colocar el aparato en ella. Y así lo hizo, buscó la señal, no muy lejos de Jennifer, encendió el telescópico, e introdujo lo que le había dicho su amigo en el mando para enfocar automáticamente. Posteriormente, el propio mecanismo se movió fijando la lente en el objetivo.

\- Ven – Fue la única palabra que la actriz morena había dicho hasta el momento.

La mujer rubia se dirigió al telescópico, y, después de situarse, cerró su ojo izquierdo para observar mejor por el derecho. Se podían contemplar muchas estrellas, pero había una que el aparto mostraba en su centro. Levantó un poco su cuerpo para poder hablar mejor.

\- Es increíble.

Lana cogió su mano y las puso entre las suyas, luego le miró fijamente.

\- Jennifer, le he puesto tu nombre y apellidos a esa estrella… Sé que es una tontería… Pero cuando me pierda solo tendré que buscar esa estrella, solo tendré que buscarte, y en ti encontraré mi norte de nuevo.

Recoger en palabras aquel momento era inútil siendo un beso el testigo perfecto de ese año nuevo que comenzaba ajenas a ellas iluminando el cielo de Los Ángeles.

**6 de enero de 2016- Casa de Jennifer Morrison – Los Ángeles**

\- No puedo creerlo – Jennifer lanzó con fuerza una revista que portaba en la mano - ¿Qué le importará a la gente con quién me acuesto o me dejo de acostar?

Lana recogió la revista del suelo, y pudo leer como en la esquina inferior de la portada estaba una foto de ellas paseando por Los Ángeles. La foto fue tomada dos días atrás y tampoco era una foto muy diferente a la que se pueden hacer dos simples amigas caminando separadas y riéndose a la vez.

\- Eres famoso… Deberías haber mirado la letra pequeña.

\- No Lana… Esto no debería ser así – Los ojos de Jennifer se encendieron debido a la rabia que nacía en su interior.- No deberíamos ser un espectáculo continuo.

\- Pero… A veces… Lo somos – Ahora quién llevaba la calma era la actriz morena. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba ese cambio de papeles que a veces tenían. Como tiraban la una de la otra en los diferente bajones o enfados. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaba esa compenetración.

\- ¿Viste el discurso que dio Ellen Page en el evento "Time to Thrive" hace un par de años?... Pues soy fan… Yo diría lo mismo.

\- Jen, cariño… Tranquilízate – Lana podía observar como su compañera se paseaba sin sentido por la sala alzando los brazos cada vez que hablaba subiendo su tono de voz.

\- ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Qué se tranquilicen ellos!... Las protagonista de Once Upon a Time cada vez más juntas – Imitó Jennifer lo que había leído una voz irritante – ¡Y digo yo! ¡Qué cojones les importará si estamos más unidas! ¿Acaso se acabará el hambre en el mundo por descubrirnos?

\- Jen…

\- Es cierto – La actriz rubia paró sus pasos que estaba haciendo un dibujo circular - ¡Qué cojones importará con quién decido hacer el amor! Eso no me hace diferente persona. Soy yo. Con mis fallos, y mis virtudes.

\- Creo que lo estas sacando de contexto… Creo que esta vez no están haciendo alusión al sexo de tu pareja… Creo que esta vez solo están cotilleando sobre una pareja.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Sí, eso creo Jen – Lana seguía manteniendo la misma calma aunque a veces era difícil.

\- Vale, pues será mejor que no leas ninguna revista del corazón de internet o muchas de las cosas que se dicen de nosotras… ¡Ah! Y será mejor que no hables con mi agente que llamó hace unas horas para decirme que debería ser más discreta por el bien de mi carrera – La tensión de lo que estaba diciendo la actriz rubia se palpaba en su mirada – Y que mi vida íntima debería quedar más íntima sino era lo típico que se veía en Hollywood.

\- ¿Te dijo eso?

\- Sí Lana… No todo el mundo se toma las cosas tan tranquilas cómo tú.

\- ¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa en algo? – Lana se cruzó de brazos - ¿Te molesta mi actitud o qué te pasa Jennifer?

\- Lo siento – La actriz rubia se dio cuenta enseguida que su comportamiento se le había ido de las manos. No debería actuar así con Lana cuando ella no tenía culpa alguna – Soy una tonta.

\- Si lo eres – Ambas mujeres se dieron un beso tierno, sentido, aunque corto.

\- Voy a salir a correr… Así me despejo un poco – Jennifer resopló y luego mostró una sonrisa aprensiva.

La actriz rubia se dirigió al cuarto para poder ponerse algo deportivo, pero paró por el camino cuando escuchó a Lana.

\- Gorda… No te olvides de una cosa – La actriz morena se volvió en dirección a su pareja para depositarla otro beso en los labios. Esta vez un poco más prolongado – Juntas… Siempre juntas.

Aquella era la frase que Jennifer necesitaba para sonreír de verdad. Para olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en minutos atrás. Para olvidarse de todo lo que no fueran ellas. Que en momentos así, en días difíciles como estos, el amor que se tenían les hacía más fuertes.

**8 de enero de 2016 Casa de Jennifer Morrison – Los Ángeles**

\- Aún seguís con eso gorda – Dijo Lana viendo como Jennifer no apartaba la mirada de otra revista que había adquirido en la mañana.

\- Me jode no poder salir a la calle y poder besarte… O poder tomarte de la mano… Siento que cada vez soporto menos esta situación… Siento que necesito mostrar más de mí.

\- Jennifer, amor, lo hemos hablado ya un par de veces… Los buitres nos harían pedazos… Si ahora con un simple guiño llenamos unas portadas de revistas B, no quiero saber qué pasaría si nos damos un beso – Lana colocó las dos tazas de café en la mesa del comedor – Venga, vamos a desayunar.

\- Voy… Es solo que entiendo el cotilleo sano, pero la persecución de este tipo no la entiendo… – Jennifer dejó la revista al lado de la papelera. Al principio no la iba a comprar, pero de nuevo la rabia le hizo actuar de modo diferente al habitual. Y últimamente no sabía si era ira sola, o ira mezclada con impotencia y un poco de desilusión por todo. - ¿Te ayudo?

\- No, tú solo siéntate – Y eso hizo, Jennifer se sentó enfrente de su taza de café, y espero a que Lana trajese las tostadas. Cuando esta apareció y colocó el plato enfrente, su sonrisa era tan especial como una aurora boreal. La morena había puesto tres tostadas formando un corazón. En la tostada superior izquierda había puesto la letra "J", en la tostada inferior había puesto la letra "Y", y, por último, en la tostada superior derecha había puesto la letra "L"

\- ¿Te he dicho que me encantas?

\- No – Contestó su compañera levantando un ceja, y mostrando un sonrisa de victoria. Le embargaba cuando los ojos de Jennifer brillaban con un resplandor diferente. Tenían un algo especial que era muy difícil de describir, pero muy fácil de amar.

\- Me encantas

La actriz rubia se quedó hipnótica viendo aquel detalle, y notando como su corazón tenía un latido exclusivo para Lana. Solo latía así por ella, solo por ella.

**14 de enero de 2016 – En alguna carretera perdida - EEUU**

\- Tuviste un idea genial – Dijo Lana mientras observaba como la imagen de árboles pasaban rápidamente por su campo de visión. El sol, que se situaba encima de ella, acariciaba una estampa digna de una postal.

\- Lo sé… Necesitábamos despejarnos, y creo que lo mejor era salir de Los Ángeles… Además dentro de poco tenemos que volver a Vancouver, y me apetecía una escapada.

\- Y a mí – Confirmó la actriz morena sin apartar la vista de aquel paisaje que tanto le estaba relajando.

Jennifer llevaba dos horas conduciendo, pero no le importaba, era feliz. Lana estaba a su lado, y detrás habían decidido llevar a Deseo y a Lola. El día era perfecto, y ella no podía pedir más.

\- Se llevan bien ¿No? – Jennifer ajustó el retrovisor para saber que estaban haciendo los perros exactamente.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Lola y Deseo… Parece que se llevan bien…

Lana apartó la mirada de la ventanilla girando la cabeza para verlos mejor. Acto seguido torció también el cuerpo para acariciar a Deseo.

\- Más le valen… Dentro de poco vivirán en la misma casa. – El gesto de Jennifer se volvió más serio y a punto estuvo de girar la cabeza como la niña del exorcista para mirar a Lana. En ese momento no hubo palabras. Solo la tenue música se escuchaba de fondo.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo vivir juntas?

\- De momento no… Pero no descarto la idea.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Eso quiere decir que vamos a disfrutar de esta escapada tan romántica como novias, y con nuestros bebes.

\- No… No… Tú has dicho lo de vivir juntas por algo – Remarcó Jennifer.

\- Gorda… Solo quería picarte y ponerte nerviosa – La mujer morena sonrío. – Sé perfectamente cómo reaccionas con estas cosas, y me divierte mucho.

\- Eres cruel – Efectivamente, su novia la conocía muy bien, y sabía que últimamente saltaba con nada, y más si eran planes que las incumbía a ellas dos como pareja. Los rumores no dejaban de llamar a su puerta todos los días, y la situación cada vez se estaba poniendo más tensa en este sentido. Había decidido no hacer caso, pero en el fondo, eso era imposible, y de vez en cuando el gatillo era accionado, y los nervios aparecían de nuevo.

\- Si lo soy.

Lana no dijo más, y tampoco esperó la réplica de Jennifer, solo subió el volumen de la radio. Le encantaba esa canción que estaba sonando, le hacía recordar la relación que mantenía con su compañera de reparto.

\- Y qué? si es veneno lo que hay en tus besos… y qué? si mi amor para ti solo es un juego… y qué? ya no puedo cambiar lo que siento… y no puedo elegir, porque... te amo, yo te amo - Comenzó a cantar en voz alta acompañando al dúo que estaba haciendo Axel y Vanesa.

Pocos segundos después Jennifer también se unía, y para sorpresa de ambas, los perros comenzaron a aullar de vez en cuando.

\- Y qué? si tu amor hacia mi dura un día… y qué? si ese amor en verdad me asesina… y qué? si el tocarte al infierno me envía…. si probarte es un acto suicida… yo prefiero morir a tu lado a vivir sin ti…

**31 de enero de 2016 – Habitación de Lana Parrilla – Ciudad de Vancuver**

\- Hola

\- No te esperaba – Dijo Lana mientras abría más la puerta principal para facilitar la entrada de Jennifer en el interior – Creí que ibas a tener una reunión con tu agente y un nuevo publicista.

\- El verbo ibas está bien empleado. – La actriz rubia entró dejando su chaqueta en la primera silla que encontró. Se le notaba un poco nerviosa, y enseguida Lana se preocupó.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Si… Si… Solo siéntate… Quiero decirte algo.

\- Está bien – Lana siguió mirando extrañada a su compañera. Aquella actitud aún seguía pareciéndola rara. Así que se sentó y observó.

\- Creo que deberíamos dar el paso.

\- ¿El paso? – De todos los comienzos de conversación nunca se hubiera imaginado este.

\- Si… Lo he estado pensando y… Quiero vivir contigo… Quiero cogerte de la mano por la calle… Quiero besarte cuando quiera… Lana… Te elijo a ti… Por encima de este mundo… Y si no voy a trabajar más como actriz pues… No lo haré… - Cada palabra de Jennifer tenía ímpetu. No había duda en su tono ni en su mirada. Realmente llevaba un mes dándole vueltas, y un mes llegando a la misma conclusión. Lana era el amor de su vida, y no pensaba dejarla escapar. No la iba a perder.

\- No es fácil salir del armario ¿Lo sabes?

\- Las cosas han cambiado – Añadió Jennifer.

\- Tendremos muchos detractores… Mucha gente que nos hará daño con sus comentarios sin saberlo… Muchas puertas cerradas ¿Lo sabes?

\- Ya… Hace un año, exactamente, estamos tomando una importante decisión, vernos en dos semanas si queríamos saber que iba a pasar con nosotras. Y como ves – Jennifer señaló una unión invisible entre las dos – Estamos juntas y somos felices… Así que… Señorita parrilla, ¿Quieres salir del armario conmigo?

Lana soltó una carcajada.

\- Estas loca

\- Si… Loca por ti – El beso que siguió a esa frase fue rápido pero ardiente.

\- ¿Lo vamos a hacer? – La actriz morena tiritaba de nervios. No podía dar crédito que fueran a hacerlo. Pero jamás había visto tanta decisión en los ojos de su novia.

\- Sí. Yo quiero… Estoy muy cansada… ¿Tú quieres? – Los ojos de la rubia parecían los de un gato tierno esperando los mejores cuidados de su dueño. Aunque en este caso, estaban esperando una de las más importante respuestas de su vida.

\- Sí quiero.

Un beso sellaba aquel acuerdo.

\- Un momento… Aún falta algo – Pronunció Jennifer mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su chaqueta. De ella sacó una cajita, y de la cajita sacó dos cadenas. Y de nuevo volvió donde Lana que estaba expectante. – Tú también eres mi estrella – Y eso es lo que eran esos colgantes. Era una estrella pequeña que encajaba con otra estrella un poco más grande. Atrás de ambos se podía leer los nombre de las dos actrices.

Y así fue como decidieron que su amor era más importante que cualquier secreto. Su amor era más importante que una carrera, una portada, o algún comentario fuera de lugar. Su amor debía triunfar por encima de todo, traspasando así cualquier límite trasparente creado por las barreras más fuertes a las que se habían enfrentado hasta el momento en su relación.

**21 de febrero de 2016 – Celebración de los 100 capítulos de Once Upon a Time - Steveston**

La fiesta de los 100 capítulos había comenzado hacia unos treinta minutos. La mayoría de los invitados, trabajadores cercanos al rodaje, actores, y altos cargos de la ABC habían comenzado a llegar poco a poco.

Todo estaba preparado para la celebración de aquel evento tan esperado por todos. Por ese motivo, fuera de la fiesta todos los focos estaban apuntando durante toda la noche a todo aquel que pasaba por el photocall. La rutina era bien sencilla, alguna foto y algunas preguntas sobre la serie. Posteriormente, se procedía de dos maneras, o bien los invitados se quedaban hablando en la puerta o bien entraban dentro donde un catering les aguardaba.

Dentro de todo el revuelto que provocaba un acontecimiento así, aquella noche estaba siendo bastante tranquila. Hasta que dos mujeres en concreto hicieron su aparición, Lana Parrilla con un vestido dorada y negro, y Jennifer Morrison con un vestido de rayas blanco y negro.

La situación no hubiera requerido más expectación de la normal a dos personajes principales. Incluso la rutinaria no se hubiera colapsado dentro de aquel marco sino hubiera habido un hecho significativo. Ambas actrices habían hecho su aparición cogidas de las manos, hoy más radiantes que nunca..

Las fotos empezaron a dispararse, y los periodistas que cubrían el evento empezaron a acercarse rápidamente al lazo rojo que les separaba del photocall. Los rumores del último mes sobre ellas no eran ajenos, y muchos de los presenten estaban intentando hacerse eco de una posible noticia

\- Lana

\- Lana, por favor.

\- ¡Jennifer, Lana!

\- Jennifer aquí… Jennifer.

Las luces tomaron más fuerza y alumbraron más que nunca ese metro donde estaban las mujeres, y donde detrás de ellas se podía leer con claridad letras como ONCE o ABC.

Ambas portaban una mirada especial, y ambas sonreían sin pronunciarse, aunque poco a poco se acercaron a su destino. Poco a poco comenzaron a moverse hacia los periodistas y fotógrafos. Los micrófonos procesan atención, y ellas sabían que es el momento.

\- ¡Lana, por favor...!

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

La actriz morena comenzó a soltar la mano de su compañera sintiendo como el último contacto se extendió más de lo debido. Ambas se aproximan a la expectación. Detrás dejaban muchas miradas. Miradas de directivos, guionistas. Miradas hasta de sus propios compañeros de reparto que se preguntan si aquello es un acto de publicitario para la serie por parte de los productores, o más bien aquellas mujeres guardaban algún secreto. Nadie sabía nada, nadie excepto una persona, Rebecca, quien estaba orgullosa del paso que iban a dar sus amigas portando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Son ciertos los rumores de una posible relación?

La pregunta forjó en el aire por uno de los periodistas que más cerca estaba de Lana llegando a todos oídos. El silencio, aunque imposible, se hizo en el ambiente. De lejos ni el murmullo de la noche quedaba acompañando.

\- Creo que nuestra relación se ha ido desarrollando como en la serie – La expresión de felicidad de Lana al decir aquellas palabras hablaba casi por ella misma.

Después de esa declaración tan abierta las inquietudes siguieron sucediendo. Algunos periodistas preguntaban a Lana, y otros a Jennifer mientras que los flases no dejaban de sucederse. El ruido ambiente volvió debido al murmullo que se había levantado en cada grupo, en cada esquina. Todo parecía suceder rápidamente. Todo menos dos miradas que se cruzaron en un segundo parando el tiempo. Allí estaban ellas dando un paso importante, y lo único que les interesaba era saber que lo estaban haciendo juntas. Sonrieron volviendo a la realidad que les reclamaba en aquel momento.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero vuestra opinión.**_

_**Estamos llegando al final, recuerdo que solo queda un capítulo que debido a la extensión dividiré en dos. Qué os esperáis para este último capítulo o qué queréis?**_

_**Se echan de menos muchos comentarios… :P**_

**_Postdata: No sé si seguiréis la serie "Las Crónicas de Shannara". S_i es así os recomiendo un fic que subió SnixRegal sobre esta serie. Si no la seguís os recomiendo verla. Me encanta sus protagonistas y hay bastante química entre las dos.**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Buenas! Aquí traigo la primera parte del último capítulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, la han hecho favorita, o la leen.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos vuestros comentarios: , LittleEmma, LiteratureloverE3, Kimmy96, Keli, BelieverSQ, anajbg , , Guest , GreenApple86 , begobeni12 , LyzzSQ , dibarbaran , danex19 , pollito , Ana , lupitha95 , Guest , CCMLectoraEscritora , kykyo-chan , TonksCrew , BeaS , Kiandre , Mills , LectoraMills , AnitaQueen , franchiulla, Darkhannock, ChicaCiruelaSQ , PrincesseMal, Roci, Eristera**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33: 31 "DÍAS" ANTES (PRIMERA PARTE)**

**La casualidad no es, ni puede ser más que una causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido. (Voltaire)**

\- Para mí un café sólo, por favor - Dijo Hugh Laurie mostrando una media sonrisa a la camarera.

\- Para mí una botella de agua, por favor. – Jennifer Morrison ya se había tomado su café de la mañana, pero le encantaba ir a desayunar con su compañero de reparto todos los miércoles de cada semana de rodaje. Y aquel 2 de febrero de 2010 no iba a ser diferente.

\- He escuchado, fuera de las oficinas, claro, que esta será la última renovación de House – La voz de actor sonaba un poco más gruesa que de costumbre. - ¿Tienes pensado qué hacer o has mirado algo?

\- Mi representante me ha pasado el guion de un pequeño papel del director O´Connor. ¿Y tú? – La actriz se colocó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Aún no había pasado por peluquería y tenía la melena suelta.

\- Algo he mirado… Pero nada importante – Hugh hizo una parada para permitir a la camarera, recién llegada, depositar las bebidas en la mesa- Por cierto, ya que hablamos del asunto, me enteré por casualidad, que la ABC quiere hacerse con el guion de una serie nueva dirigida a familias… Creo que son de los creadores de Lost.

\- ¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas? – La actriz rubia sonrió a su compañero. Siempre se ponía al corriente de proyectos que estaban en mesa pero que aún no habían sido aceptados.

\- En serio, por casualidad, un productor amigo de otro amigo lo comentó en una fiesta hace poco.

\- Eres increíble – La sonrisa de Jennifer se hizo más grande- ¿Sabes cómo se llama la serie?

\- No – Huhg levantó la taza de café para soplar un poco y que este se enfriara – Solo sé que son como especies de cuentos… Y que es una apuesta grande.

\- Se lo comentaré a mi representante por si él se entera de algo más.

Aparcando aquella conversación los dos actores se pusieron hablar de música y los planes Hugh de formar una banda musical benéfica.

**No tenía miedo a las dificultades: Lo que le asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros (Paulo Coelho)**

\- Creo que Miami Medical puede ser una gran oportunidad – Dijo el representante de Lana Parrilla – Según me han dicho contará con tres temporadas, y el personaje al que optas es de los principales.

\- No sé… El guion está bien, pero no lo suficiente, y me da miedo que si cojo ese papel me pueda perder otras oportunidades.

\- Lana, te seré sincero, después Swingtown no he visto ningún papel con oportunidades. Creo que lo mejor es cogerlo... Tener bien atado este acuerdo.

\- ¿No crees que es mejor esperar? – La actriz morena se incorporó un poco sobre su silla. Últimamente no tenía muchos papeles encima de la mesa. Pero algo le impedía decidirse seriamente por aquel personaje que le estaba ofreciendo su representante.

\- No Lana, debemos optar por conseguirlo.

\- Entonces está bien – Y aquel efecto de vacilación se instauró en el cuerpo de la morena. Había tomado aquella decisión más bien por obligación, aunque sabía, muy en el fondo, que debía tomarla.

**Hay cosas encerradas dentro de los muros que, si salieran de pronto a la calle y gritaran, llenarían el mundo. (Federico García Lorca)**

\- Definitivamente, creo que los hombres no son lo mío – suspiró Jennifer.

\- ¿No estabas saliendo con Amaury Nolasco? – Su cuñada siempre intentaba sonsacarle toda la información de su vida personal. Le encantaban mucho los cotilleos de Hollywood, y aprovechaba siempre que no estaba Thomas para preguntar a su hermana.

\- No, solo es un rumor… en ese consiste la mayoría de mis relaciones… En rumores.

\- ¿No estás con nadie?

\- No, por el momento –Dijo la actriz rubia – Ahora mismo estoy en una etapa extraña de mi vida.

El murmullo de la gente saliendo de aquel tren invadió la conversación de aquellas dos mujeres. Aquel 14 de junio se presentaba igual que los demás. La misma rutina se podía vislumbrar en el rostro de cada persona. Todos eran ajenos a todos. Pero quizás todos compartían el pensamiento de escapar de aquel lunes. De romper con lo estipulado, de romper con la monotonía, las cadenas invisibles, o los muros que rodean. Y para Jennifer, una actriz de 31 años que estaba empezando a triunfar, no era diferente.

\- Estás en tu mejor etapa – Comentó Raquel mientras se metía en el tren después de que el último pasajero de aquella parada había salido – Es simplemente que el amor se te resiste.

\- Puede ser – Un suspiro, de esos que no hacen ruido, de esos que no se notan, que son internos, surgió de la actriz como acompañamiento a sus palabras – Es simplemente que noto como un vacío.

\- Jen – Los ojos de su cuñada se clavaron en ella pidiendo atención – Un día deberías pararte, y reflexionar. Hacer caso a esos pensamientos que a veces te atrapan. – Raquel sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, no era la primera vez que Jennifer se lamentaba de su vida amorosa, o se sentía vencida por ella. Incluso a veces parecía que era la propia actriz la que impedía su propia felicidad en este sentido, y en muchos otros.

\- Muchas gracias Raquel – La actriz rubia sonrió. Lo que había empezado con una mera observación sobre su vida sentimental estaba acabando en una complicada observación de su completa vida. – Hoy tengo un día tonto… Y, en el fondo, creo que me hace falta no tener tan mala suerte en el amor… Creo que en estos momentos me influye muchísimo.

\- Quizás no estás mirando en la dirección correcta

Una voz casi robótica anunció la siguiente parada.

\- Quizás.

**No sé si todos tenemos un destino, o si estamos flotando casualmente como en una nube; pero yo creo que pueden ser ambas, puede que ambas estén ocurriendo al mismo tiempo (Forrest Gump)**

\- ¿Mes nuevo, proyecto nuevo? – dijo Paolo acercándose y depositando un beso tierno en la frente de Lana.

\- Sí, estaba leyendo este guion que me dio mi representante… Quiere que haga una prueba – La actriz morena se incorporó un poco del sofá. Llevaba casi toda la tarde en la misma posición, en la posición flor de loto con una manta por encima y con su ropa de deporte preferida. Le encantaba estar cómoda cuando estaba en casa. Y más aquel mes de octubre que estaba siendo más frío de lo normal.

\- ¿Cuándo la harías?

\- Aún no sé si lo haré, estoy un poco indecisa. Aunque tengo que decidirme pronto, el casting para la serie empezó hace poco pero quieren cerrar los personajes principales antes de que termine el mes.

\- ¿Por qué esa indecisión?

\- Porque no quiero que me pase como la última serie… Que creía que iba para tres años y no duró ni seis meses… Quiero tomar la decisión correcta. – Aún le dolía la cancelación de Miami Medical, y quería estar segura de que con la próxima serie no le iba a pasar lo mismo. No obstante, esta indecisión era diferente. No sabía muy bien explicar esa discrepancia, pero sabía que existía.

Hubo un silencio antes de la próxima pregunta.

\- ¿De qué trata la serie?

\- De cuentos, o algo así… son como los cuentos de toda la vida desde otra perspectiva – Lana se quitó sus gafas para poder hablar mejor con su reciente novio. Apenas llevaban unos meses, pero sentía que se compenetraban perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué personaje te tocaría a ti?

\- Por lo que me ha dicho mi representante, aunque aún no se sabe mucho, pero ya ha hablado con un asistente del director del casting, sería para una bruja que a su vez es un personaje principal. – La actriz morena se quedó un poco pensativa antes de oír lo que le estaba diciendo su actual novio. Desde días atrás tenía la absurda sensación como si aquel papel le persiguiese. Días después de que su representante se lo contase, otra compañera de profesión, le comentó que dos de los productores ejecutivos de Lost estaban intentando que esta serie viese la luz.

\- Eso es fantástico… Deberías aceptar Lana – El hombre moreno plantó otro beso a la actriz, aunque esta vez fue en los labios. - ¿Sabes dónde es el rodaje?

\- No, la verdad es que no sé mucho…

\- ¿Cómo se llama la serie por lo menos?

\- Que gracioso – Lana propició un pequeño golpe a Paolo – Se llama Once Upon a Time

En ese mismo momento, a unos kilómetros de allí se escuchó la misma frase.

\- Se llama Once Upon a Time.

\- ¿Sabes si han confirmado algún papel? – Dijo Alex metiéndose en la cama.

\- No, no se mucho… Pero creo que estoy en el bando de los héroes.

\- Eso es genial tía Jen – Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron al igual que tu sonrisa.

\- Y ahora a dormir o tú padre me matará. – La actriz rubia subió la sábana para terminar de arropar a su sobrina.

\- No quiero ir a dormir, quiero que me cuentes más – Suplicó Alex.

\- No, no voy a contarte más… Además, no sé si haré el casting o no… Aún estoy dudosa…

\- ¿Pero por qué? Parece que será una serie increíble tía.

\- Debo mirar bien los papeles que escojo… No quiero arrepentirme en un futuro Además, aún es papel mojado, y no sé cuándo empezará el casting. – Jennifer miró a su sobrina que tenía gesto de disgusto – Pero haga lo que haga tú serás la primera en saberlo… Y ahora… A dormir.

**(...) Las sensaciones, en cambio, aparecen y desaparecen en filas bien ordenadas. Dejan en la boca sabores contradictorios y en el cuerpo el acuciante deseo de seguir deseando. (Hugo Gutierrez Vega)**

La noche había sido larga para aquellas dos mujeres que no se conocían todavía. Para aquellas dos mujeres que, separadas por kilómetros tenían un mismo pensamiento, deseaban, deseaban algo mejor.

Sus vidas, lejos de algunos pequeños problemas, se sostenían en los parámetros de la normalidad. Tenían una casa propia, un trabajo que les gustaba, tenían el amor de sus familiares, y gente que estaba a su lado en sus mejores momentos, y también en sus peores momentos. Pero ellas deseaban más, no sabían el qué. Era un deseo invisible, una sensación que indicaba que existía algo más. Podría ser contradictorio en los ojos ajenos, pero en sus corazones, el latido por saber el por qué se sentían así, inundaban sus tranquilas noches de pensamientos destronando, de forma indiscriminada, al resto de sensaciones que eran las dueñas del día.

**Algunas veces hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra que nos gustaría conocer. (Paulo Coelho)**

\- Thomas, no es tan fácil – comentaba Jennifer por teléfono. Hubiera querido ir para hablar con su hermano, pero aquel día sus obligaciones solo le permitieron hacer una llamada. – Sería estar en Vancouver la mayoría del año, y no sé por cuántos años será.

\- Jen, no seas tonta y mira ese papel en serio, creo que, de nuevo, es una buena oportunidad.

\- Sé que es una buena oportunidad, pero… Estoy hecha un lio…

\- Ve y reúnete con los productores o los encargados del casting. No te lo pienses más, llevas dos días así.

\- Me han hablado también de otro casting que parece interesante… Y la verdad irme a Vancouver me pesa mucho – Comentó la actriz rubia casi con la voz apagada.

\- Imagínate que encuentras en Vancouver lo que no encuentras aquí… Imagínate que es tu destino… - Thomas sabía que lo que Jennifer tenía era miedo a lo desconocido. En toda su vida no había tenido que arriesgar tanto por un papel. No había tenido que irse a vivir a otra ciudad dejando sus amigos y familia. Y es que desde que se habían trasladado de Chicago su vida había resultado bastante cómoda, y los papeles que le ofrecían siempre eran en las inmediaciones de Los Ángeles. En parte por eso se habían ido a vivir allí.

\- ¿Me voy a encontrar 15 millones de dólares? – Sonrió la rubia aunque su hermano no pudiese verla.

\- No seas tonta, sabes a lo que me refiero…- Suspiró Thomas. – Decídete ya Jen… Y ahora he de dejarte, tu cuñada quiere ir de compras y yo quiero morirme.

\- Lo pensaré… Otra vez… Pásalo bien.

En la cabeza de Jennifer se empezó a mezclar los sentimientos que estaba teniendo en las últimas noches y todo aquello que le había dicho su hermano. Quizás aquel papel era su destino, ciertamente parecía llamar constantemente a su puerta. Aquí que tal vez debía arriesgar por una vez. Pero aquel tal vez se volvió a esfumar al segundo entre sus vaporosos temores.

**Sería grandioso si pudiéramos elevarnos a lo más alto para después descender y descubrir todo aquello que nos falta por sentir. (Liscethe Pantoja)**

\- ¿Qué tal con Paolo?- Dijo Martha nada más sentarse en la silla.

\- Creí que íbamos a hablar del viaje de este fin de semana – Lana deseaba enormemente aquella escapada. Los últimos días habían sido agotadores mentalmente, y necesitaba desconectar. Coger aire fresco.

\- No hay mucho de qué hablar… Cogemos el coche, y ponemos rumbo a las Vegas… - Dijo la amiga de la actriz sonriendo – Y ahora… ¿Qué tal con tu novio?

\- Bien – Lana alcanzó la Coca Cola que le había traído su amiga. Sabía que era imposible no contestar a sus preguntas debido a su cabezonería, así que optó por contestar- Es simpático, tiene detalles, y parece que nos entendemos.

\- Porque has dicho lo de simpático antes, sino pensaría que me estás hablando de un coche – La mirada de Martha acompañó perfectamente a la acidez de aquel comentario.

\- No seas idiota… ¿Qué más quieres que te cuente?... ¿Si es bueno en la cama?

\- No, no… - La amiga de la actriz hizo aspavientos con las manos - He comido hace poco, y eso me revolvería el estómago… ¿Ves? Solo de pensarlo ya lo hizo.

\- Definitivamente, eres idiota – Sonrió la mujer morena recordando la primera vez que su amiga le dijo que era lesbiana, y las risas que se echaron aquel día con la botella de Ron.

\- Sabes que tengo razón…

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que es mucho más erótico contar tu experiencia con una mujer que con un hombre… ¿Ves? Eso te dejo que me lo relates con pelos y señales.- Ahora era Martha la de la amplia sonrisa.

\- No sé… Nunca estuve con una… Y no tengo interés, me gustan los hombres, y nunca estaría con una mujer. – Lana dejó de nuevo la Coca Cola en la mesa

\- Nunca digas nunca – Martha volvió a sonreír al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba aquella frase.

\- Estoy bien con Paolo. Me hace sentirme agradable y querida. Y eso que estamos empezando… Estoy bien con él… Además es un buen hombre… Y estoy bien con él.

\- ¿Hace que tu corazón lata con tanta fuerza que tu mundo se detenga?

\- Deberías de dejar de ver pelis – Comentó Lana levantando su ceja – Te llenan la cabeza de cosas irreales.

\- Y tú deberías llevarte algún día por el corazón… Deberías dejar a un lado tus miedos, abrir la puerta si el amor llama… Y mirar todo con otros ojos – Le contestó su amiga sin perder la sonrisa – Quizás así te des cuenta de lo que te falta por sentir. Y quizás así sientas que hay una conexión más fuerte que la simple comodidad…

Las palabras de Martha fueron duras, por eso Lana no dijo nada, y dejó que el silencio navegara por ellas antes de cambiar de tema. Y es que en la base de aquella conversación sabía que su amiga tenía un atisbo de razón. Tal vez fuera eso lo que perturbaba últimamente sus noches. Tal vez.

**"En mi vida no estaba buscando a nadie… Simplemente, te encontré a ti" (E.M.A)**

Jennifer se había levantado ese día más pronto de lo normal. A pesar de que le encantaba dormir, aquel día iba a ser muy decisivo en su carrera, y ella lo sabía. Después de meritar durante meses, y ya sabiendo que empezaban los casting, había decidido reunirse con los productores de Once Upon a Time para saber si merecía la pena el papel ofertado. Y ellos, gustosamente, habían accedido, ya que la querían dentro del equipo que estaban formando.

Y así fue como aquel 28 de Noviembre de 2010 esperó a que aquella puerta por fin se abriese, y poder tener la reunión. Para ella era algo rutinario. Había tenido miles de reuniones anteriormente. Muchos papeles empezaban así. Primero una reunión y unas pruebas, y tras esto, muchas veces había conseguido el papel y otras no. Pero era el bucle de su vida.

Esta vez no había sido diferente, esta vez no había nada en concreto que estuviese buscando en especial. Todo era un puro trámite, y solo quería saber qué se le ofrecía, cuál era el trato, y ya está. Y en su mente solo estaba eso, su único pensamiento estaba centrado en intentar conseguir la máxima información, y sabía que aquel día nada ni nadie podrían colarse dentro de su cabeza remplazando esta estricta rutina que había tomado con cada papel.

Los minutos se sintieron parados en el tiempo. Ya había jugado varias veces con el móvil como entretenimiento, y había repasado su agenda una y otra vez para adelantar trabajo. Y lo hubiera hecho una segunda vez de no ser porque una mujer morena, cuya cara le era familiar, se sentó a su lado. Al principio se quedó pensando quién podría ser, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que ella misma se presentó.

\- Buenas, me llamo Lana. – Jennifer no pudo evitar fijarse en su gran sonrisa y en la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la parte superior de su labio. De nuevo la idea de conocerla se hizo con parte de su pensamiento

\- Encantada, soy Jennifer.

\- Sí, se quién eres… Seguía House – Las palabras de la mujer morena salieron al instante.- ¿Vienes por algún papel?

En aquel momento, y sin que la rubia pudiera contestar, la puerta por fin se abrió y un joven muchacho salió de ella para indicarle a Jennifer que podía entrar.

\- Lo siento, debo entrar… Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar – La rubia estiró la mano para poder estrechársela a la mujer morena. Le pareció lo más correcto.

La conexión fue inmediata. Y no era una conexión en sentido hormigueo, o una chispa. Simplemente el cálido contacto fue agradable. Casi un susurro para los sentidos.

\- Yo también espero que nos volvamos a encontrar – Lana volvió a mostrar una amplia sonrisa- Suerte

\- Gracias

Jennifer, antes de entrar, giró su cabeza para observar como Lana se concentraba en su móvil. Le hubiera gustado saber mucho más de aquella mujer. Había algo extraño, una sensación cuya causa, en ese momento, fue justificada por la creencia errónea de que debía ser los nervios de la reunión. Segundos después entró en aquella sala portando, sin querer, aquel pensamiento pasajero.

A pesar de ello, lo que no sabía Jennifer, ni tampoco Lana, es que aquella primera sensación ajena no sería algo fácil de olvidar en el tiempo. Aquella primera sensación y otras que le seguirían esos meses, serían metidas en el jardín de la omisión, enterradas en aquel lugar donde solo un fuerte sentimiento les haría darse cuenta de todo. De hecho, esto sería así hasta tal punto que años después, cuando cada una pensó en su pasado, aquella primera sensación pasó desapercibida. Pese a esta realidad, un día cualquiera, en una estación cualquiera, sus corazones no tardarían en despertar sabiendo que esta primera sensación fue principio de todo. Que todo empezó mucho antes de que sus dudas salieran a flote tras cuatro años de rodaje, mucho antes de aquel PM que vieron como corriente, o mucho antes de aquella sonrisa que no pudieron borrar de sus mentes. Incluso mucho antes de aquel primer beso en la puerta de Lana.

Aquellas dos mujeres, que tan solo coincidieron dos minutos, cruzaron su destino aquel 28 de noviembre. Y es que, toda historia, a veces tiene su prólogo. Porque para entender el final es necesario empezar por el principio.

**La distancia solo es el espacio físico que nos hace intangibles, pero no inalcanzables (Anónimo)**

\- Últimamente hablas más conmigo de lo que no lo has hecho nunca.

\- Eres mi hermano, y en el fondo te quiero.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora Jen?

\- Ya tuve la reunión con los directivos de la serie… Empezaron ya los casting, y creo que lo haré para optar por el personaje que me ofrecieron – La voz de Jennifer no era tan alegre como cabría esperar de una decisión así.

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Hemos crecidos juntos Jen, sé que tienes un pero.

\- Está bien… aun me pesa el hecho de irme a Vancouver los meses que haya que rodar.

\- Es una ocasión para ti – La voz de Thomas era tranquila, casi una caricia para el oído – Y la distancia no es nada.

\- Lo sé… Lo que pasa es que me da miedo no poder estar con vosotros si ocurre algo. Me da miedo perderme cosas de Alex. – Jennifer inspiró aire en la otra línea de teléfono.

\- Estás a unas horas de distancia. Puedes coger un avión, y estar aquí en los momentos que realmente importen… Jen, que ni el miedo ni la distancia te hagan perderte una oportunidad para ser feliz.

\- Gracias. – Aquella sola palabra contenía mucho más que una simple gratitud. Podía ser el principio de una decisión, o el final de un pensamiento prisionero. De igual modo, aquella sola palabra ardía en la necesidad de abordarlo todo.

**El instante es la continuidad del tiempo, pues une el tiempo pasado con el tiempo futuro. (Aristóteles)**

\- ¿Qué miras?

\- Un guion – Dijo Lana bajando sus gafas.

\- ¿Otro? ¿O el mismo que ya estabas mirando?

\- Otro… Bueno, en realidad no es otro… Es una serie en la que ya había participado y quieren que vuelva.. Esta vez sería como personaje principal.

\- ¿Te lo estás pensando? – Paolo se sentó muy cerca de la actriz para poder mantener una conversación más fluida

\- Sí, conozco a todo el equipo, porque ya he trabajado antes con ellos… y es otra opción a tomar.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta cariño?

\- Si claro.- Lana terminó por dejar el guion y las gafas encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Es algo que te lo estás pensando porque conoces o es algo que te lo estás pensando porque te gustaría hacerlo?

\- La verdad no lo sé.

En ese instante el móvil de la actriz sonó cortando la comunicación que tenía con su pareja. Casualidades o no del destino, aquella llamada fue hecha por Adam Horowitz, quién quería ofrecerle un acuerdo para para contar con ella en la serie Once Upon a Time en un futuro próximo.

**Cuando ya no somos capaces de cambiar una situación, nos encontramos ante el desafío de cambiarnos a nosotros mismos (Viktor Frankl)**

Había salido a correr como lo hacía muchas veces. Sin embargo, esta vez no era para mantenerse en forma. Esta vez necesitaba recapacitar. Necesitaba hallar su momento de soledad, y a la vez necesitaba que todos sus nervios fueran expulsados con cada movimiento.

En su mente, la única cosa que le invadía desde hace semana era la posibilidad de cambiar de vida próximamente. La posibilidad de alejarse de su familia, y amigos. De aquella ciudad que había tomado como su hogar a pesar de la frialdad que la envolvía. La posibilidad de ir a un nuevo sitio, nueva gente, y una nueva responsabilidad.

Su reloj sonó indicando que ya había alcanzado su meta de hoy, 40 minutos de carrera lenta. Así que fue frenando poco a poco, y fue caminando hacia uno de los bancos de Beverly Gardens Park para poder hacer sus estiramientos. Y de nuevo, su cabeza se volvió a llenar de reflexiones acerca de cómo podría afrontar aquella nueva situación que se le presentaba.

Jennifer tenía bien claro que quería coger aquel papel. Quería intentar poder cambiar ese miedo que tontamente se estaba haciendo con ella. Quería volver a sacar su parte más valiente. Y es que no entendía como últimamente cada decisión era un mundo. Tenía la sensación de fracasar. De tomar el camino equivocado, ya fuera en el amor o en el trabajo. Por una parte, el amor era inexistente y sus relaciones distaban de ser estables; y por otro lado, su trabajo, en los últimos años, se aproximaba a una montaña rusa. Había acertado con House, pero se había equivocado con la serie I Met Your Mother.

Diez minutos después de empezar con los estiramientos decidió irse para casa. Subió el volumen de su música y se puso a andar. Aún necesitaba más soledad. En su camino, como si fuera una novedad, determinó que debía enfrentarse a ella misma. Esa era su única solución.

Perder un trabajo, o una oportunidad, e incluso perder el amor si surgía, no estaba en sus planes de arrepentimiento en un futuro. Ya había demasiadas cosas en esta habitación. Ya había papeles malos, fotos que no se debió hacer, decisiones equivocadas, fracasos, y un sinfín de otras pequeñas catástrofes. Así que ya era hora de cambiar esto. Ya era hora de cambiar su actitud. Era hora de enfrentarse a su destino, y parecía extrañamente que ese papel se había escrito para ella. Así que… ya era hora.

**Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego. (Oscar Wilde)**

\- ¿Crees que el amor se puede fingir?

\- ¿El verdadero amor? – Preguntó Martha sin apartar la mirada del firmamento. Aquella noche se habían cogido unas cervezas y se habían subido a lo alto de edificio para contemplar las estrellas – Creo que no. Al igual que los verdaderos sentimientos no se pueden fingir… Esos que tienes dentro, y que un día salen por fin a la luz son imposibles de fingir.

Lana suspiró observando la Osa Mayor. En comparación con el universo, ella a veces se sentía insignificante.

\- Debo ser entonces afortunada… No tengo esos sentimientos ocultos… Y afortunadamente no tengo que fingir… Amo a Paolo, y creo… Mejor dicho, afirmo que es mi media naranja.

Ahora la que suspiró fue Martha. Su amiga siempre que se veían acababa hablando de aquel hombre alto y moreno que le había robado el corazón el año pasado. Sin embargo, y no es que ella fuera una experta, los ojos de Lana no se iluminaban como ella lo había visto antes con otras personas enamoradas. Además, la forma que tenía de hablar de su relación era fría, y algo superficial. En esos meses que llevaban saliendo, su amiga nunca le había dicho que Paolo era capaz de parar su mundo. No obstante, ella sabía que tarde o temprano Lana se daría cuenta. Podría ocurrir en unos meses o tal vez en unos años, pero se daría cuenta de lo que sería estar enamorada. Ese sentimiento que te hace vivir. Sin embargo, no sería ella quién le hiciera abrir los ojos. Ella solo iba a esperar a que un día su amiga le llamase y le dijera que todo había sido un espejismo, y que estaba enamorada de otra persona.

\- Entonces la vida te sonríe… En mi caso se está descojonando.

Ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada, que luego pasó a ser silencio por unos minutos. Era lo bueno de su amistad, que no tenían que llenar vacíos con palabras.

\- La mujer de tu vida seguro que está a la vuelta de la esquina – Lana miró a su mejor amiga. Era una mirada tierna y cargada de cariño.

\- Espero que sea en una esquina cercana – Martha correspondió a aquella mirada. – Por cierto, ¿Te has planteado dejar la actuación alguna vez?

\- Estas loca… Me encanta interpretar… Me encanta ser miles de personas… Creo que jamás me plantearé otra cosa.

\- Me encanta como interpretas – Dijo Martha mirando de nuevo a las estrellas – Eres muy buena.

\- Eso es porque eres mi amiga – Lana también dirigió su mirada hacia las estrellas.

\- No, en serio… Tienes un gran registro, y algún día tendrás ese papel que reconozca tu trabajo.

\- Si – Un suspiro sin querer se escapó de la actriz – Quién sabe, quizás este papel que me persigue sea mi posibilidad en todos los sentidos.

\- Quizás.

**Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero tu corazón lo sabe. Tu corazón siempre lo sabe. (Anónimo)-**

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar – Dijo Jennifer con una bonita sonrisa.

\- Sí, nos volvemos a encontrar – Contestó Lana acercándose un poco más.

\- Si te digo la verdad, no pensaba ver a nadie hoy, al ser domingo pensé que nadie vendría.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo - Contestó Lana acercándose un poco más.- Así que debe ser casualidad.

\- Debe serlo – La actriz rubia jugueteó con su botella de agua mientras seguían hablando - ¿Has venido a hacer una prueba o a firmar? El otro día no nos dio tiempo a hablar.

\- Prueba… Aun prueba

\- ¿Qué papel?

\- Seré la Evil Queen – Lana no pudo evitar que una sonora carcajada se apoderase de ella.

\- Creo que lo vas a bordar – Jennifer tampoco pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderase de ella tras escuchar aquel hermoso sonido– Así que no te daré suerte.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo voy a hacer el casting de la Salvadora… Seremos las peores enemigas – Sus ojos se encontraron. Y en sus miradas, la sutileza de que había algo especial se disimuló con el soplo de la ignorancia.

\- Eso espero – La voz de la actriz morena sonó más delicada de lo que pretendía. Solo se habían visto dos veces, pero, de nuevo, notó esa extraña sensación. – Bueno, debo regresar. Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos.

Ambas actrices tomaron caminos separados, sin embargo a escasos metros, cada una giró la cabeza, como si sus miradas necesitasen encontrarse una última vez. Como si necesitasen de aquella insólita conexión. Y de esta forma sucedió. En apenas unos segundos los ojos color agua se fundieron con los ojos color tierra. Fue rápido, tan solo un segundo. Un segundo en el que una mirada fue suficiente. No para ellas, ajenas a lo que había pasado. Fue suficiente para que sus corazones latiesen a un ritmo similar a la utopía de los mejores poemas románticos.

Volvieron a girar guardando aquella sensación en su subconsciente, en aquel jardín. Allí donde lo que ocurrió de verdad se mezcló con aquel sueño que se pensó como real.

**Podemos pedirle al universo todas las señales que queramos, pero al final solo vemos lo que queremos ver, cuando estamos listos para verlo (How I Met Your Mother)**

Sin quererlo, como universos paralelos, aquellas dos actrices estaban pasando por lo mismo. Ambas seguían indecisas de si debían aceptar el papel.

Ya habían recibido la llamada definitiva de Adam Horowitz para ponerles el último contrato encima de la mesa, insistiendo que las quería en su equipo. Ya habían hablado con familiares, amigos y con sus representantes para ser aconsejadas. Ya habían superado miles de miedos. E incluso ya habían hecho una lista de pros y contras de lo que sería aceptar ese papel. Y en todas las ocasiones la decisión era simple y unánime, debían aceptar. Debían firmar.

No obstante, como el vuelo de una pluma que se niega a caer al suelo. Ellas, cada una en su mundo, seguían reacias a que una ocasión tan buena fuera tan fácil de conseguir. Seguían reacias a que inexplicablemente aquellos papeles golpearan una t otra vez como meras oportunidades. Esperaban que algo saliese mal, o tal vez una señal de que aquello era real.

Sin embargo, no encontraron en ninguno de estos pensamientos lo que andaban buscando. Solo se movieron por inercia, solo se dejaron llevar esperando el claro segundo donde su decisión fuera tangible. Por ese motivo decidieron escuchar los consejos, y dar el siguiente paso. Su decisión casi estaba tomada.

**A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. (Oscar Wilde**)

\- ¿Le has cogido cariño a trabajar los domingos?

\- Algo – Dijo Jennifer girándose. Aunque habían coincidido en pocas ocasiones, la voz de Lana era inconfundible.

\- ¿Otra prueba?

\- Más o menos… Debo hacer una escena con Gennifer Goodwin – Jennifer abrió el librito que tenía delante – Y contigo… Por qué sigues siendo la reina malvada ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, en mi círculo de amigos se me conoce así – La actriz morena sonrió.

\- Parrilla… Morrison… - Una voz de hombre sonó cerca de la puerta donde estaban esperando – Os toca.

Las dos actrices simplemente se miraron y entraron en aquella sala.

No había mucha gente, dos técnicos de sonido y algún ayudante, tres cámaras rodeando un pequeño escenario improvisado, Edward Kitsis sentado con otros dos hombres desconocidos, el director del casting, y un par de mujeres apuntando en su blog de notas. De fondo, el ruido de algunas máquinas y muebles al moverse teñían el ambiente.

\- ¿Tienen lista la parte que se les indicó para su ensayo? – Un hombre corpulento fue el primero en hablar.- Por cierto, me llamo Mark Mylod.

\- Sí – Ambas mujeres contestaron al unísono.

\- Bien… pónganse donde la línea dibujada en el suelo. Vamos a hacer comprobaciones de sonido e imagen, y así también ver como se relacionan en el escenario- Aquel hombre que estaba tomando la iniciativa hizo un parada antes de continuar – Tengan en cuenta que sus personajes llevaran casi todo el peso en la serie… Deben tener una fuerte conexión.

De nuevo, aquellas dos mujeres se volvieron a mirar sabiendo que cada una haría lo mejor que estaba en sus manos.

\- Jennifer, tú estás llevando a tu hijo a casa de su madre adoptiva… Justo ella, Lana, abre la puerta y sale corriendo a abrazar al muchacho, y este le dice que ha encontrado a su madre… por favor, continúen desde ahí…

La actriz morena se situó enfrente de la rubia. De pronto toda su mímica cambió. Pasó de una sonrisa tímida a un gesto triste. Apenas lo hizo en pocos segundos, dejando sorprendidos a todo el personal, incluso a Jennifer que vio como sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

\- Usted es la madre de Henry – Lana rompió ese momento con aquella frase pronunciada dubitativamente. Como correspondencia, Jennifer también se metió en el papel poniendo un gesto tímido y desconcertado.

\- Hola – Pronunció la actriz rubia haciéndose pequeña. Y es que en eso consistía esa parte. En demostrar la vulnerabilidad de la salvadora a lo desconocido. De expresar que allí estaba de paso hacia aquella mujer que parecía inocente, que realmente parecía una madre preocupada.

Las dos actrices se sostuvieron la mirada, no como lo habían hecho fuera de cámara. Esta vez estaban creando un vínculo entre los personajes. Un vínculo que hizo que toda la gente que estaba pendiente se diese cuenta que aquellas dos actrices tenían una química especial.

\- ¿Quiere una copa de la mejor sidra que haya degustado? - Lana volvió a cambiar tanto el registro de su voz, como el registro de su gesto. Esta vez una sonrisa superficial adornaba su nueva máscara.

\- Perfecto… Por esta toma es suficiente… Debemos arreglar unas cosas, y pasaremos a la siguiente escena.

Todo el mundo empezó a moverse invadiendo el silencio que había reinado durante la prueba. Todo el mundo menos ellas que permanecieron de pie, una frente a la otra. Mirándose, y dejando caer sus sonrisas. Por unos segundos todo desapareció. Atrás estaban dejando el papel, y los sentimientos que habían fingido en unos minutos. En ese preciso instante estaban siendo ellas mismas. Jennifer Morrison y Lana Parrilla.

De nuevo, el ruido y el entorno se hicieron protagonistas obligando a que las dos mujeres volviesen a mirar hacia aquel hombre. Este seguía ordenando todo para la siguiente escena.

En ese momento, las dos mujeres, comprendieron que la señal de sus pensamientos estaba justo allí. Debían aceptar el papel. Definitivamente, tenía que ser así.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Qué os ha parecido? Os ha sorprendido algo este capítulo? Qué pensáis que puede pasar?**_

_**Ya sé que hago muchas preguntas, pero…. Solo falta una parte, y debe tener un buen final.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Después de casi un año y medio, 34 capítulos publicados, 159.000 palabras aproximadamente e innumerables emociones, llegamos al final. Y si, por si las dudas, este es el último capítulo de Postdata._**

**_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia (No dejaría de hacerlo), leerla o hacerla favorita. Gracias por cada uno de los comentarios recibidos en todos estos meses. En definitiva, gracias por acompañarme._**

**_Y para no perder costumbres, gracias a los últimos comentarios: Kimmy, evilregal2008, HoHau12, BelieverSQ , TonksCrew , auraibgary, begobeni12, Guest, 15marday , Guest , danex19 , Sleip , AnitaQueen , Shiryuz, PrincesseMal, ChicaCiruelaSQ, Samantha S. Dracul , kykyo-chan, Diana-bcn , franchiulla , dibarbaran , lupitha95 , anshtpswills, LectoraMills , Darkhannock , Guest , CCMLectoraEscritora , Kiandre, mills1, BeaS, LiteratureloverE3, Eristera._**

**_Antes de decir que disfrutéis, quiero dedicar este fic a una persona que sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Y es que con ella nació esta historia. Así que muchas gracias por apoyarme, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos . Por ser tan crítica y decirme cuando mis palabras te enamoraban o cuando mis palabras estaban vacías. Gracias por prometerme, a pesar de todo, leer la historia hasta el final. Y ya que estamos, gracias por intentar seguir siendo mi amiga, aunque te quemes. Postdata: Nos leemos ;)_**

**_Ahora sí, espero que disfrutéis. Y no os olvidéis de comentar!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34 (ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO): 31 "DÍAS" ANTES (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

**Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos. (Julio Cortázar)**

\- Yo creo que ha salido bien la prueba – Dijo Jennifer tímidamente.

\- Yo también… aunque supongo que tendrán que hacer más.

\- Por cierto, impresionante lo que has hecho ahí adentro – La actriz morena sonrió ante el cumplido. – Yo creo que es el papel de tu vida, así que no lo dejes escapar.

Tan solo unos segundos de silencio reinaron antes de que Lana hablase. Aquellas palabras parecían robadas de una persona en la que podría confiar nada más conocerla.

\- ¿Tú crees?... Es decir… estoy un poco indecisa con este papel… Mi representante me lo propuso… me dijo que era buena idea y que era el camino que debía elegir… pero, no sé, es como que todo apuntaba a conseguirlo... Es extraño ¿Verdad? Es co…

\- Sé de qué me hablas – Interrumpió Jennifer – Yo también me lo he pensado mucho. Pero como tú dices, todo han sido casualidades para estar aquí hoy. Además, mi familia es muy pesada, y no me dejarían en paz hasta que aceptase el papel.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

\- Será una buena serie, y supongo que es una buena oportunidad.

\- Si lo es – Confirmó la actriz rubia.

\- Así que aunque no lo buscáramos, supongo que una ocasión como está sería loco decir que no… - Expuso Lana suavemente.

\- Pues yo he estado a punto… pero sí... sería loco… Además es bueno haberse encontrado con una actriz como tú… No conocía tú trabajo… pero ahí adentro has estado genial. – Jennifer no sabía el por qué estaba siendo tan sincera con aquella desconocida. Pero algo en su interior se lo pedía a gritos.

La actriz morena sonrió.

\- Supongo que sin buscarnos nos hemos encontrado… y hemos encontrado un gran papel.

\- Si - Fue una afirmación rotunda lejos de un supongo como respuesta, tal y como estaba acostumbrada Jennifer. Y no podría ser de otra forma. Después de tantos meses y tantas vueltas a la posibilidad de hacerse con el papel, ambas actrices habían llegado al punto donde la lógica predominaba incluso sobre la razón ilógica de equivocarse.

**"...es cierto que la persona que no arriesga nada no consigue nada, no tiene nada, lo único que sabemos del futuro es que será distinto, pero quizá nuestro temor es que todo siga siendo igual, por eso debemos celebrar los cambios, porque como dijo alguien una vez, al final, todo saldrá bien y si no sale bien, es que aún no es el final." ("El Exótico Hotel Marigold")**

\- Hola, tú debes ser Lana – Dijo aquel hombre con una bella sonrisa - Soy Joshua Dallas.

\- Encantada – La actriz morena apretó fuertemente la mano ofrecida como saludo.

\- ¿Has venido a firmar?

\- Sí – Aún Lana no sabía quién era aquel hombre y por qué conocía quién era ella.

\- Me alegro que hayas aceptado… Cuando estuve hablando con mi representante aún no tenía muy claro todo el reparto – El actor se dio cuenta del gesto de extrañeza de su nueva compañera, e hizo una pausa para aclarar – Perdón, también soy actor, y haré del príncipe azul.

\- Ah – La actriz morena sonrió – Perdón, es que aún es muy pronto y me has pillado un poco despistada… La verdad es que no sé muy bien quién más actuará… Sé que estará Ginnifer Goodwin...y Morrison… perdón… Jennifer Morrison.

\- No he tenido el placer de trabajar con ninguna de las dos, pero creo que Goodwin será mi mujer, y Morrison mi hija.

\- Y yo tu enemiga – Ambos actores rieron.

\- Sí, la verdad es que creo que será una serie muy distinta, y con mucha trama. Será un gran reto, y veremos qué cambios nos traerá.

\- Sí, supongo que se verá con el tiempo.

Los dos actores se miraron ajenos al hecho que aquel papel no solo cambiaría sus vidas como actores sino también sus vidas sentimentales.

**"Te conocí ayer y ya sé que te extrañaré el resto de mi vida" E.M.A**

La semana había sido complicada. Por una lado la firma del contrato para Once Upon a Time; y por otro, los distintas sesiones fotográficas para una revista de moda. Por este motivo, Jennifer, había decidido ese sábado tomárselo de descanso poniéndose una peli, y dejándose llevar por la calidez de su sofá.

Su idea era no pensar en nada. No pensar en que se tenía que ir a Vancouver a vivir, no pensar en su próxima promoción, en cómo debía prepararse el papel, o en cualquier cosa relacionada con el trabajo. Su idea simplemente era ver una peli y desconectar de todo. Sin embargo, esto le fue imposible. No llevaba ni treinta minutos de la película cuando aquella mujer morena, su nueva compañera de reparto, se pasó por su mente. Había algo curioso en la forma en la que habían coincidido y en la forma en la que sus destinos se habían entrelazando. Si se ponía a pensarlo, de todos los protagonistas o actores secundarios, ella había sido la única a la que había visto en varias ocasiones antes de aceptar en momentos que no eran los usuales.

De repente, su mente se acercó a la conexión. Lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo era que cada vez que cogía un papel conocía gente nueva. Conocía gente que llegaba a ser una parte importante en su vida. Gente que merecía la pena. Y en este proyecto no sería diferente. Por lo que ella sabía, no había coincidido con ninguno de los actores anteriormente, y el abanico de posibles amistades estaba abierto. Quizá Lana entraría dentro de esta posibilidad. Quizá, con el paso del tiempo, y dadas las coincidencias, serían amigas. Quién sabe, quizá serían de esas personas que marcasen su vida, de esas personas que no quisiera perder nunca, de esas personas que son tan especiales que, por muy difícil que parezca, sabes que extrañarás si algún día el destino decide jugar con su ausencia.

Jennifer sonrió y volvió a centrarse en la película. Quizá su nueva compañera sería de las que dejan huella. Quizá.

**"Hay muchas cosas que temer en este mundo, pero nuestros miedos nada tienen que ver con horribles máscaras, con arañas de plástico o con monstruos artificiales. No, son nuestros pensamientos los que más nos aterran… ¿y si se arrepiente de su decisión? ¿y si de verdad es infeliz? ¿y si la posibilidad de un amor ha pasado para siempre?. Y como podemos superar esos pensamientos tan terribles, recordando siempre que aquello que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes". (Desperate Housewives)**

\- ¿Estamos bien? – Dijo Paolo metiéndose en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

\- No entiendo la pregunta.

\- Desde que decidiste coger el papel de Regina te encuentro un poco más distante… Y me gustaría saber si estamos bien.

\- Claro – Confirmó Lana con una suave voz. – Simplemente es que ahora tengo mil cosas en la cabeza. Y tal vez con un poco de miedo por lo que encontraré cuando empecemos la serie. También si tendré suerte y no la cancelarán como en la última que estuve.

\- ¿Es solo eso? – El novio de la actriz hizo una pausa – Me refiero a que ahora debemos adaptar también nuestra relación, y me preguntaba si te habían surgido dudas.

El silencio se hizo por un segundo. Quizá no eran dudas lo que le corría a Lana por su mente. Quizá, y sin querer, se había planteado varias veces aquella relación ¿Realmente era feliz con Paolo? ¿Realmente su relación era tan fuerte como para aguantar la distancia? ¿Estaba enamora de él? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su relación? Pero como siempre, dejó aquellas dudas en la comisura entre la omisión y la ignorancia consciente.

\- Son muchos cambios, y supongo que debemos adaptarnos. – Lana miró a Paolo que le escuchaba atentamente – Yo quiero seguir, pero será una tarea de dos y tendremos que luchar mucho. Sobre todo en la distancia.

\- Lo haremos.

El hombre depositó un beso en los labios de la actriz recostándose en su lado para dormir. Lana también hizo lo mismo, pero el sueño decidió alejarse de ella. De nuevo, eran muchos los pensamientos que rodeaban su vida profesional, y sin quererlo, estos pensamientos también habían alcanzado su vida sentimental. Quería mucho a Paolo, sin embargo, y como muchas otras noches, sus miedos salían a la luz. Miedos que le hacían plantearse si existía algo más. Si todas las señales que no quería ver le hacían desear que toda su vida no fuera definida por aquello que le iba pasando porque sí.

Con esa reflexión Lana se dejó envolver por Morfeo. A pesar de ello, aquellos temores no son de los que desaparecían. Aquellos temores van formando parte de nosotros, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es lo que nos evita ser arrastrados en el olimpo de la rutina. Y tarde o temprano, lo que nos hace arriesgarnos. Y para la actriz no sería diferente, tarde o temprano a través de sus miedos comprobaría que el amor no siempre iba de la mano de lo que consideraba correcto.

**Que sabe nadie lo que me gusta o no me gusta de este mundo Que sabe nadie lo que prefiero o no prefiero en el amo. A veces oigo sin querer algún murmullo y no hago caso y yo me rio y me pregunto: Que sabe nadie si ni yo mismo muchas veces sé que quiero, que sabe nadie por lo que vibra de emoción mi corazón, de mis placeres y mis íntimos deseos que sabe nadie (Raphael)**

\- Tía, ¿tienes un novio nuevo?

\- ¿Dónde leíste eso?

\- Allí – La pequeña señaló una revista muy próxima a ellas.

\- Veamos qué pone – Jennifer se levantó y tomó la revista fechada el 5 de marzo de 2012. En su portada pudo ver que se hablaba de otras celebridades, y de sus vidas privadas. Lejos quedaba algún comentario hacia el trabajo. Abrió la revista y en el índice se insinuaba que ella, actriz principal de Once Upon a Time, se había visto en actitud melosa con un desconocido. Jennifer suspiró con solo leer las primeras líneas. Casi se le había olvidado lo que era la prensa del corazón y, en ese mismo momento, recordó por lo que tuvo que pasar cuando rompió su compromiso con Jesse Spencer en 2007, y como la prensa no hizo más que inventarse cosas que nada tenía que ver con la realidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Alex se quedó observándola. Había notado el cambio de comportamiento de su tía. Había advertido como el gesto de su cara se había entristecido.

\- Si, es que simplemente a veces se me olvida lo cruel que puede ser la gente… A veces se me olvida como es la prensa rosa, y su necesidad de sacar carnaza de todo… Parecen que saben más de mis sentimientos que yo misma… Son como buitres… y…. – En ese momento la actriz rubia se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de su sobrina – Perdón, a veces me despisto, y se me olvida que eres una niña.

\- No lo soy – Alex miró con cierto enfado a Jennifer. Odiaba que la tratasen como una niña, odiaba esa actitud que cogían muchas veces los adultos con ella.

\- Perdón, perdón – La mujer rubia levantó los brazos en señal de rendición – Tienes razón, te estás convirtiendo en una pequeña dama muy inteligente.

\- Eso suena peor.

\- Lo que suena peor es que debo irme, se me ha hecho tardísimo y tengo qye hacer la maleta. Mañana regreso a Vancouver.

\- Me conseguirás un autógrafo de Joshua… es guapísimo.

\- Definitivamente, una pequeña dama – Jennifer sonrió. Dentro de poco su hermano se volvería loco con su sobrina y los chicos.

La actriz rubia se levantó del sofá y cogió sus cosas para volver a su casa. Sin embargo, antes de despedirse de su sobrina decidió que era hora de tener cierta charla con ella.

\- Alex, que nadie nunca te diga lo que debes sentir, ni como debes actuar. Tú eres la única que conoces realmente tus sentimientos y tus pensamientos… Tú eres la única que conoces tu corazón. – Jennifer sentía que era algo de debía decir. Ella era actriz y tenía más problemas en este sentido. Pero independientemente del cristal, este problema no era solo una cosa que le pasase a ella- Nunca… ¿Me escuchas? Nunca dejes de ser tú. De luchar por lo que te dicta el corazón. Porque a veces son las pequeñas cosas las que nos derriban.

\- No te preocupes tía. Yo no hago caso de esas cosas – La pequeña señaló la revista.

\- No solo tiene que ver conmigo Alex. En tu día a día también te puede pasar… Los rumores, los comentarios, las críticas no constructivas… Cualquier persona tiene la libertad de opinar sobre ti y tu vida. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea cierto– La voz de la actriz era suave. Muchas veces había pasado por esto. Muchas veces se había cabreado, desilusionado, había tenido impotencia… Pero, después de la tormenta, siempre recordaba una cosa, ella era la única con capacidad para saber la verdad.

\- Lo sé. Mi padre también me dice lo mismo cuando leo cosas de ti, me dice que no me deje engañar. Y también en el cole cuando alguien quiere hacerme daño, me dice que no deje de ser yo, que no les haga caso, que sea fuerte.

Jennifer sonrió. Era increíble lo maravillosa que era su sobrina. Lo mujer que parecía en muchas ocasiones. Una tristeza sombreó parte de su corazón. Lamentaba estar lejos de ella. Estaba creciendo muy rápido. Y tenía que enseñarle tantas cosas. Tenía que enseñarle todo aquello que ella misma tenía que aprender. Porque esa igualmente era una realidad, incluso a ella le quedaba mucho camino por andar.

**"No sé si es importante, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para ser quienes queremos ser. No hay límite en el tiempo, puedes empezar cuando quieras. Puedes cambiar o seguir siendo el mismo. No hay reglas para tal cosa. Podemos aprovechar oportunidades o echar todo a perder. Espero que hagas lo mejor. Espero que veas cosas que te asombren. Espero que sientas cosas que nunca sentiste antes. Espero que conozcas a gente con un punto de vista diferente. Espero que vivas una vida de la que estés orgullosa. Y si te das cuenta de que no es así, espero que tengas el valor de empezar de cero." (El curioso caso de Benjamin Button)**

La mente de Jennifer ya no era completo lio, ya hacía tiempo que dejó de pensar en él. Ya hacía tiempo que solo había decidido dar una vuelta por aquel lago y relajarse. Solo ver el atardecer. Observar la paleta de colores que el cielo estaba mostrando. Notar como los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban su cara. Le encantaba sentirlo. Le encantaba cerrar los ojos y levantar la cabeza buscando ese calor como si fuera un girasol. No había otro pensamiento que no fuera el de relajarse. No había otro pensamiento que ser solo la incógnita posible de aquella naturaleza tan llamativa.

Exhaló aire.

Y de nuevo volvió a la realidad. El dique que había mantenido sus emociones bajo control hasta el momento, se desmoronó, y de nuevo volvió a ver el sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Hoy había sido un día extraño. No tuvo muchos problemas en el rodaje. Pero sintió una especie de tristeza, de vació. Sintió que le encantaría estar en Los Ángeles con su familia, con sus amigos, en su hogar. Pese a esto, sabía muy bien que este era el nuevo camino que había elegido. Sabía muy bien que era la misma sensación que siempre tenía cuando empezaba algo nuevo, aunque llevase meses.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse así durante todo el día. Su mirada se perdió en la inmensidad de aquel cuadro imaginario. Quién sabe si algún día aquel lago fuese algo más. Quién sabe si esa pequeña habitación en la que hoy dormía se convertiría en su hogar, y sus compañeros de reparto en su familia. Suspiró. Anhelaba eso. Anhelaba sentirse unida a alguien.

Se pensamiento retornó a aquel día en el que firmó aquel contrato, y en ese sentimiento de que algo extraordinario podría pasarle tras su elección. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado meses, y no había sido así. Ni siquiera con Lana, que al principio parecían que iban a ser amigas, ahora eran co-estrellas, pero nada más. Y el resto de compañeros eran increíbles, pero su sensación era que aquel no era su lugar.

Se dio media vuelta para volver a descansar. Todo es muy distinto de lo que había imaginado. No obstante, estaba orgullosa de tomar aquella decisión. Entendía que no todo sería siempre igual, que empezar era difícil y que pronto algo aparecería mucho mejor de lo que ella pudo haber idealizado.

**"Cuando creíamos que teníamos todas las respuestas, de pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas." (Mario Benedetti)**

Lana había estado todo el día ausente en el rodaje. La serie había triunfado y estaban empezando la segunda temporada, cuyo estreno estaba previsto para septiembre.

Miró entre los árboles la luz que se filtraba a través de ellos. Era bastante hermoso tener un sitio para rodar así. Cada día se recordaba la buena decisión que había tomado al elegir por fin aquel papel. Todos los días, sin excepción. Vancouver era un lugar hermoso, lleno de naturaleza. La mayoría del rodaje se hacía en el exterior, y quitando algún día de mucho frío, se agradecía mucho este detalle. Otra cosa a tener muy en cuenta era sus compañeros, simplemente eran asombrosos. Y, contra todo su pronóstico, con la que mejor se llevaba era con Emilie, y claro estaba, el niño de sus ojos, Jared. En un principio pensó que sería Jennifer, pero con el paso de los días se habían estado alejando. Quizá con el tiempo esto cambiaría, pero lo veía poco probable, no porque no le gustase pasar tiempo con ella, al contrario, había algo inexplicable en aquella mujer rubia que le proporcionaba tranquilidad, sin embargo, sus caracteres eran diferentes la distancia cada día era más palpable.

Una palabra alta del director le hizo observar lo qué estaba pasando a su alrededor. Al segundo retornó a sus pensamientos, tan solo era Robert que debía rodar una escena.

Actualmente, aun estando segura de que aquella decisión había sido acertada, le surgían nuevas incógnitas: ¿El destino le depararía más cosas buenas por coger aquel papel? ¿Tendría otros tipos de cambios en su vida? Después de las buenas críticas que su interpretación estaba recibiendo ¿Vendría el gran salto al cine? ¿Se dedicaría siempre a interpretar?

Una voz le indicó que era su turno para rodar. Lana sonrió. Sospechó que aquellas dudas le serían resueltas con el paso del tiempo.

**"Alguien dijo alguna vez: si deseas algo con mucha fuerza, déjalo en libertad. Si vuelve a ti, será tuyo para siempre. Si no regresa, no te pertenecía desde el principio". (Proposición indecente)**

\- ¿Cómo se va a llamar este capítulo?

\- Broken, creo – Dijo Lana situándose en la línea que le había indicado un ayudante de cámara.

\- Es curioso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Casi va a hacer un año desde que se estrenó el capítulo piloto, y más de un año desde que hicimos juntas aquella prueba – La actriz morena sonrió al recordar aquel día, al recordar aquellos nervios y aquella sensación extraña y olvidada que tuvo cuando se miraron. Más de un año pensó.

\- Sí, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo… Me acuerdo cuando ninguna de las dos tenía claro si coger el papel – Ahora la que sonrió fue Jennifer recordando aquellos días con aquellas dudas – Y míranos… rodando el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada.

\- Si, parece mentira – Comentó la actriz rubia – Y esperemos que haya muchas más y así nos encontramos.

Ambas actrices soltaron una pequeña carcajada por la alusión de Jennifer con respecto al primer momento que coincidieron. Aunque pronto fueron interrumpidas por Ralph Hemecker, el director, quien les indicó que debían hacer la primera toma de la escena que tocaba hoy.

Las dos actrices enseguida se metieron en el papel. Pero antes de empezar a rodar se miraron como la primera vez. Sonrieron. Una cosa era obvia, no eran las mejores amigas, y no hablaban mucho, quitando lo debido. Sin embargo, la sensación que una vez tuvieron, volvió como vuelve aquel olor de la niñez que te hace recordar algo especial de tu vida y, simplemente, sonríes.

**Y sumiso en el sueño de tus ojos murió el dolor en las floridas venas. (DIONISIO RIDRUEJO)**

El día había ido de mal en peor. Primero con problemas de agua en su habitación, resultando que la bomba de agua había fallado. Luego llegaron los problemas técnicos en el rodaje, haciendo repetir varias veces las mismas escenas. Más tarde, a todo esto se uniría una pelea con su actual novio, el actor Sebastian Stan, por una simple tontería, pero que había provocado en ella un gran daño. Y ahora, para colmo, se había puesto a llover. Jennifer volvió a maldecir varias veces aquel día mientras miraba el oscuro cielo de diciembre.

\- Buenas noches – Una voz conocida detrás de ella hizo que girase la cabeza.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Creo que es un mal día.

\- Un poco – Dijo la actriz rubia recordando todo su día.

\- Creí que ya no quedaba nadie en el rodaje.

\- Estaba haciendo una cosa en mi camerino antes de dirigirme a casa – Jennifer recordó su gran enfado con Sebastian, y como había decidido quedarse en el trabajo sin hacer nada con tal de no volver con él.

\- Te vas a mojar – Dijo Lana acercándose un poco más con su paraguas – Venga, te acompaño a casa.

\- No te preocupes… Estamos a unos minutos.

\- Insisto – Sonrió la actriz morena.

\- Está bien… La verdad es que no me apetece mucho coger una pulmonía – Jennifer también sonrió, correspondiendo así a la sonrisa y a la amabilidad de su compañera.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar debajo de la lluvia. Afortunadamente, en ese momento, las gotas no caían con fuerza y pudieron avanzar tranquilamente improvisando una agradable conversación sobre las virtudes de Vancouver en comparación con la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Sin que ninguna se diese cuenta, en pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la puerta de Jennifer.

\- Hemos llegado – Dijo la actriz rubia metiéndose un poco en la entrada para no mojarse.

\- Sí, fue corto.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No fue nada, de verdad… Además me pillaba de paso – Dijo Lana aun con su gran sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos entonces mañana – Jennifer se perdió un segundo en sus ojos. Bajo aquel paraguas y entre sombras, aún seguían brillando de una forma especial. No decir el motivo, pero aquello le hizo olvidar por tres segundos el mal día, compensando de esta manera todo. Y es que no solo el viaje hasta su casa había sido placentero y, en cierto sentido, distraído. Ahora, solo con una mirada, Lana le trasmitía un sentimiento muy parecido a la calma.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

La actriz morena se dio la vuelta cuando Jennifer entró, y caminó hacia su habitación. Había sido agradable aquel paseo. Era agradable cada coincidencia con Jennifer, pensó minutos más tarde en su cama antes de dormir. Al igual, que por la misma coincidencia, también lo hizo Jennifer.

**"Ahora puedo decirte que tomé la decisión correcta, sin embargo no hay un día que pase sin arrepentirme de no haber tomado una opción diferente". (Seven)**

Muchas veces, en estos últimos años, Lana se había preguntado si estaba preparada para una relación como la que tenía con Paolo. Si había sido buena decisión seguir con él después de aceptar el trabajo en Vancouver, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, aquella decisión fue la más correcta.

Es cierto que una relación a distancia era muy difícil. Paolo venía pocas veces a Vancouver, pero siempre que lo hacían intentaba estar lo máximo con él. Lo mismo pasaba cuando ella iba a Los Ángeles, siempre guardaba algún día para pasarlo con su novio. Aunque esto significase que Martha no estuviese muy de acuerdo con ello. Bueno, para ser sinceros, ella nunca estaba de acuerdo con ninguna de las relaciones que Lana había tenido a lo largo de los años. Simplificadamente, su mejor amiga nunca había aceptado a nadie. Nunca había considerado a ningún novio de la actriz lo suficientemente bueno para prestarle algo de atención, en resumidas cuentas, no consideraba a ningún hombre de la vida sentimental de Lana miembro de su pequeña e improvisada familia. Y con Paolo no era diferente. Siempre le decía que aquello no era amor, tan solo una relación basada en la comodidad. Y últimamente lo decía con más ímpetu. Comparaba su relación con la de Lana. Ya llevaba un año saliendo con una mujer que consideraba el amor de su vida y la persona con la que se quería asentar, llegando a plantearse por primera vez el matrimonio. Su principal justificación se basaba en que, desde el principio, su relación no había sido fácil, por el contrario había sido un infierno, habían pasado por mucho y aun así seguían juntas. Y eso es lo que quería hacerle ver a la actriz. Lana no había tenido ningún problema con Paolo. Ninguna fuerte discusión. Ni una lucha en común. Ni siquiera eran capaces de hablar de un futuro más allá de lo estipulado. Su relación, según Martha, se basaba en quemar etapas sin vivirlas. Lana sonrió recordando cada una de las charlas de su amiga. Casi dos años igual, y la cosa no parecía cambiar en aquel principio de 2013.

\- El siguiente, por favor.

La voz de una chica joven terminó con aquellos pensamientos. Independientemente de lo que pensara Martha, Paolo era la decisión correcta. No tenía dudas de ese hecho. Pese a ello, Lana relegó un hecho muy evidente, hay veces que no damos oxígeno a un pensamiento porque lo necesitamos tener en tinieblas.

**A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo. (Jean de la Fontaine)**

Aquel junio de 2013 había sido demasiado soleado para su gusto. Jennifer prefería mejor el invierno, o por lo menos, un poco más de frío. Mas estaba claro, en estos momentos hasta el aleteo de una mariposa le molestaba. Recientemente había roto con Sebastian, y todo le sacaba de sus casillas. Por ese motivo deseaba alejarse de él y de cualquier otra relación. Aunque en su caso se refería a todos los fracasos o posibles fracasos. Sí, había decidido centrarse solo en el trabajo, y que este fuese su única prioridad, había decidido aparcar cualquier sentimiento que le condujera al amor. Sí, aquel junio, Jennifer, estaba convencida que gracias a Once Upon a Time el destino le depararía un futuro lleno de logros a nivel profesional. Y eso era lo único en lo que aspiraba en ese momento, ese sería su único trayecto.

\- Hola – La voz de Lana acercándose le sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Pero yo te quiero a ti**

**Y no me importa lo que otras personas puedan ofrecerme**

**Te quiero a ti**

**Y no vas a estar sola en la lucha**

**Que tenga miedos no es sinónimo de rendirme**

**Sino de tener el valor y enfrentarme a ellos**

\- ¿Estáis todos? – Dijo Adam sentándose el último- ¡Buenos días! Hemos improvisado esta pequeña reunión para aplicar un nuevo método que nos han comentado que es efectivo para crear vínculos entre los miembros de un reparto… Vamos – Continuó hablando – Imaginaros que esto es una empresa, y que vosotros sois los trabajadores.

\- ¿Y en qué consiste? – Preguntó Colin- ¿Nos vamos a ir de excursión a Canadá?

\- No – La sonrisa de Adam era seca – Muchos de vosotros ya tenéis vuestros personajes, y vuestra relación dentro de la serie. Esta nueva técnica que llevaremos a cabo será cambiar esto... Cambiar estos roles, vuestra manera de interpretar, y las relaciones que ya tenéis.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Ahora quién pregunto fue Emilie.

Todos los actores principales estaban allí, en aquel círculo improvisado de sillas, atentos a cada palabra de los dos productores.

\- Hemos preparado dos bolsas – Edward levantó dos sacos de color negro no muy grandes – En una de ellas hay una frase o un fragmento literario…Y en la otra vuestros nombres. Cada uno sacará un papel de cada bolsa. Luego tendrá que improvisar la frase con la persona que le haya tocado en el papel… - Siguió – En definitiva, deberéis hacerlas vuestras… Sentirlas o sentir algo que os sugiera esas palabras… Queremos pasión, queremos que forjéis un vínculo.

Ninguno de los asistentes mencionó ninguna palabra. Tan solo el silencio caminaba por ellos. Aquello parecía otra de las tantas ideas raras que los productores tenían de vez en cuando.

\- Empecemos… Que no os veo muy sueltos - Comentó uno de los productores mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a Ginnifer – Coge un papel de esta bolsa – Levantó una de las dos bolsas para que la actriz pudiera acceder bien al contenido. - ¿Qué pone?

\- Robert Carlyle.

\- Coge otro papel de la otra bolsa, y levántate donde esta Robert, enséñaselo a él y crear juntos una escena. Tenéis un minuto.

Todo el mundo se quedó expectante hasta que regresaron.

Los dos actores improvisaron muy bien durante un minuto la frase que les había tocado delante de sus compañeros. Y así les siguieron los demás actores por parejas, Colin y Joshua, Emilie y Jared,… Hasta que el azar eligió a Jennifer y Lana. En este punto la expectación fue mayor. Era sabido de la química de las dos actrices desde la primera temporada. E incluso, se rumoreaba que muchas fans querían que fuesen pareja en la pequeña pantalla.

Al levantarse Jennifer nadó entre el silencio creado. Lana hizo lo mismo para colocarse detrás del círculo hasta que viniese su compañera. Al minuto ya estaban de vuelta al centro del círculo creado por las sillas.

Al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, no improvisaron una escena que le inspiraba la frase que les había tocado. Ambas se colocaron espalda contra espalda, serías, y comenzaron a recitar aquellas palabras en voz alta.

\- Juntas a dos personas que nunca habían estado juntas. – La primera en hablar fue la actriz rubia. Su voz era un susurro tan débil para los oídos que parecía que cada palabra que decía le abrasaba en la garganta.

\- A veces es como el primer intento de acoplar un globo de hidrógeno a otro de aire caliente: ¿prefieres estrellarte y arder, o arder y estrellarte? – Sin embargo la voz de la actriz morena era un poco más fuerte, con más ímpetu.

Entre cada intervención el silencio era palpable. Nadie quería moverse para no arruinar aquel momento. Era parte del espectáculo. Las dos mujeres seguían de espaldas, mirando al infinito con gestos severos. Como si hablasen a su propio futuro.

\- Pero a veces funciona y se crea algo nuevo y el mundo cambia. – Ahora la voz de Jennifer subió un tono y entrelazó al mismo tiempo sus dedos con los de su compañera en un acto involuntario.

Un nuevo suspiro recorrió el vínculo creado por ambas mujeres.

\- Después, tarde o temprano, en algún momento, por una razón u otra, una de las dos desaparece. – Lana apagó su voz. Diciendo cada palabra con una tristeza destruida.

Ambas actrices acariciaron la separación dándose la vuelta para mirarse a los ojos. Lo segundos se difundieron para brindarlas esa necesidad de intimidad. Lo que nadie de los presentes sabía, ni siquiera ellas dos, y tal como arrancaba la primera reflexión del libro de donde se había escogido su frase, es que el mundo cambiaba. La gente quizá no lo advirtiera en el momento, pero no importaba. El mundo había cambiado, no obstante.

\- Y lo que desaparece es mayor que la suma de lo que había. – Jennifer sonrió sin saberlo para Lana.

\- Esto es quizá matemáticamente imposible, pero es emocionalmente posible – Y Lana sonrió sin saberlo para Jennifer.

Los aplausos de sus compañeros forzaron que aquel momento se disolviera dando paso a la siguiente pareja.

**I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons. (No la amaba por la manera en la que ella bailaba con mis ángeles, sino por la manera en la que el sonido de su nombre podía silenciar todos mis demonios). - Christopher Poindexter.**

A veces la vida se compone de pequeños detalles que ni siquiera somos conscientes de percibir. Y no era muy diferente para aquellas dos actrices que estaban esperando las últimas indicaciones de los productores para poder irse a casa después de aquel día duro de trabajo.

Ya se había estrenado la tercera temporada aquel septiembre, y había tenido una buena acogida. Sin embargo, y para no variar, Edward y Adam querían más. Así que allí se encontraban Lana y Jennifer, sentadas juntas, pero cada una absorta en su teléfono móvil, y en sus propios pensamientos. Con todo esto, cuando el ayudante pronunció sus nombres, sus corazones bombearon de diferente manera. El sonido de cada latido era tan alto que prácticamente lo escuchaban retumbar en sus oídos. Ambas se miraron como lo habían hecho muchas veces, y en el olvido de todo, de nuevo quedó aquel instante, pasando una de tras de otra al despacho de los productores.

**Te vi follar y fallar y no sé cuándo me gustaste más: si cuando te contemplé proclamándote diosa o cuándo te observé confesándote humana. (Elvira Sastre)**

Jennifer se había dado cuenta que nunca había observado el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Nunca se había detenido a percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de lo que pasaba con las personas que le rodeaban. Pero aquel día quería cambiar eso. Ya había terminado de rodar, y no tenía prisa por llegar a casa. Así que meramente se limitó a sentarse teniendo como escenario la vida.

Al principio empezó con Colin y Michael, ambos estaban rodando una escena juntos. Cuando el director marcó el final del acontecimiento, ambos se pusieron a hablar. Al hacerlo, reparó como aparecía alguna que otra carcajada. Siendo sinceros, aquella serie proporcionaba mucho trabajo, pero también muchos momentos divertidos fuera y dentro de cámaras.

Siguió su mirada divisando primero a un cámara y luego a algún extra, hasta que se topó con ella, Lana. Estaba sola, y parecía estar ensayando una de las escenas. Aún desde la lejanía podía observar como su gesto cambiaba en segundos. Era de admirar. Desde el primer día elogió esto de su compañera. Era una gran profesional. Estaba orgullosa de los premios que le habían dado el pasado año y este por su interpretación como Villana.

Sin cambiar el rumbo de su mirada, Jennifer, siguió percatándose de todo lo que rodeaba a la actriz morena. Debía reconocer que tenía un encanto especial. Lejos de los maquillajes y atuendos, Lana irradiaba belleza tanto por sus gestos como por el conjunto de su cuerpo. Además, había que añadir su faceta más humanitaria. Siempre estaba tratando de ayudar tanto a un nivel más próximo, como podían ser sus amigos, como a un nivel más global, como apoyar y preservar los derechos humanos y la defensa de animales en situaciones de riesgo.

\- Hola – comentó Jared sentándose al lado de la actriz rubia.

\- Hola – La mirada de Jennifer se posó esta vez sobre el adolescente.

\- Creí que ya habías terminado por hoy.

\- Sí, ya he terminado, simplemente estaba observando.

\- ¿A qué es genial? – Dijo el joven actor señalando a Lana.

\- Si lo es.

Aquellas palabras no implicaban ir más allá de la pura observación y admiración por Lana. No implicaba destacar su trabajo como actriz por encima de su labor caritativa, ni al revés. Tampoco implicaba dejar apartado en un rincón su mera personalidad. Aquella frase confirmaba por fin la necesidad de aceptar la realidad. La mujer morena era bella a todos los niveles.

**Una tarde cualquiera usted apareció en mi vida y fueron noches de conversaciones, de risas, de confidencias, de revivir emociones, de estrenar sensaciones, de llorar de pura ternura, de volver a creer. Después cuando creí que eso no pasaría de ahí, me perdí en su mirada; por primera vez vi mi reflejo en esos ojos y nunca, nunca me sentí más deseada, ni más bonita. Ahora sé que todas las sensaciones que me estremecieron el alma, la que conservaré por siempre en mi memoria es esa forma de acariciar con la mirada que usted tiene"**

Aquel 16 octubre del 2013 no fue un día cualquiera. Sin saberlo, ambas actrices, días antes habían puesto otra pieza más en sus vidas para que el destino las uniese. Por una parte, Lana había hablado con Martha sobre la exigencia de querer ser más que una actriz el resto de su vida, y su amiga le había aconsejado que escribiese en una página que ella conocía de internet. La actriz morena tardaría varias semanas en decidirse a hacerlo. Por otra parte, del mismo modo, Jennifer se había preocupado por una página web por la cual su sobrina le había mentido, y se había hecho una nota mental para averiguar de qué trataba aquel sitio, sin embargo, también aquella nota mental tardaría unas semanas en reavivarse.

Pero lejos de aquella realidad, aquel 16 octubre del 2013, sus destinos estarían más próximos de lo que ellas recordarían echando la vista atrás. Aquel miércoles coincidirían en una de las salas de ensayo. Y aquel miércoles, con un café en la mano, comenzarían hablar de cosas banales y no tan banales. Hablarían del rodaje, y de algunos de sus sueños. Saldrían a la luz algunas emociones del pasado, y otras tantas del presente. Disfrutarían de algunas bromas, dejando en el tintero otras más. Se mirarían, se observarían. Se reirían sin compromiso, y sonreirían sin saberlo. Tendrían pensamientos y sentimientos la una hacia la otra. No de una forma sentimental, sino en la línea de la profesionalidad y amistad.

En definitiva, aquel 16 de octubre ambas mujeres compartirían más que un momento. Para ellas solo compartirían unas horas que, con el paso del tiempo, quedarían bloqueadas, subsistiendo solo el gusto de lo que especularon que fue, una agradable conversación en una sala perdida. Pese a este desengaño, para su destino no quedaría bloqueada la forma de mirarse tan especial que tenían desde el principio, la forma en que cada una era capaz de acariciar a la otra tan solo con una mirada. Para su destino, aquel 16 de octubre era tan solo otro reflejo de todo aquello que llegaría en un futuro.

**A la mierda el conformismo:.. Yo no quiero que me digas que mueres por mí, quiero hacerte vivir de amor, sobre todo cuando llores, que es cuando más viva eres… Yo no quiero dejar huella en tu vida, quiero ser tu camino, quiero que te pierdas, que te salgas, que te rebeles, que vayas a contracorriente, que no me elijas, pero que siempre regreses a mí para encontrarte… Yo no quiero que me eches de menos, quiero que me pienses tanto que no sepas lo que es tenerme ausente… Yo no quiero tener que estar a tu lado para no faltarte, quiero que cuando creas que no tienes nada te dejes caer, y notes mis manos en tu espalda sujetando los precipicios que te acechen, y te pongas de pie sobre los míos para bailar de puntillas en el cementerio y reírnos juntas de la muerte… Yo no quiero que me necesites, quiero que cuentes conmigo hasta el infinito y que el más allá una tu casa y la mía… Yo no quiero que sueñes conmigo, quiero que me soples y me cumplas… Yo no quiero ser recuerdo, mi amor, quiero que me mires y adivines el futuro (Elvira Sastre)**

\- ¿Vas a actualizar?

\- Sí… se supone que es el último capítulo… Y quería hacerlo antes de que te fueras.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, y puede que te lo dedique.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Sabes decir algo más? – Lana sonrió – No te mereces que te lo dedique… aún no has dejado ningún review.

\- Y tú deberías decirme el secreto para sacar tiempo y poder escribir– Expresó Jennifer mientras cerraba su maleta. Iba a estar tan solo unos días fuera de la ciudad, muy cerca de Los Ángeles promocionando una marca de la que era imagen.

\- Este capítulo fue fácil de escribir.

\- Me estas dejando con la intriga… ¿Un adelanto?

\- No señorita… Y vámonos o llegaremos tarde a coger el tren.

Por pocos minutos la predicción de Lana no se hizo cierta. El taxi les estaba esperando, pero ellas no contaban con el tráfico de Los ángeles a esa hora, ni las interrupciones pidiéndoles una foto o un autógrafo cuando llegaron a Union Station.

En todo este tiempo, la actriz morena seguía sin entender por qué Jennifer no había cogido mejor un billete de avión. La excusa era que prefería ver el paisaje hasta llegar a San Francisco, escuchar un poco de música y leer, que estar encerrada en un avión.

\- ¿Llevas todo? – Preguntó Lana.

\- Sí, además solo estaré un par de día.

\- Pasajeros destino Los Ángeles, vía 3… Pasajeros destino Los Ángeles, vía 3 – Una voz casi robótica indicó cuál era la salida. Según el gran reloj de la estación quedaban cinco minutos para que el tren saliese. Por suerte, ambas mujeres ya estaban a unos diez metros de la puerta correspondiente al vagón. Justo en el límite que impedía a Lana subir, ya que no tenía billete.

\- Si te aburres escribe – Dijo melosamente la actriz morena.

\- No lo haré – La actriz rubia sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

\- Bueno… tú verás... me venga… - No pudo acabar la frase cuando los labios de Jennifer impactaron en los suyos.

\- Sabes que lo haré… y ahora debo irme - Jennifer dijo saboreando aún la presencia de su compañera en sus labios. Como de costumbre, miró a todos los lados para saber si estaban siendo observadas. Estaban a 28 de junio, y ya había pasado más de una año desde que habían decidido ese 21 de febrero mostrar su relación. Pero aun así, a veces ciertas miradas y comentarios les incomodaban. Obviamente, aquel año no fue fácil para ellas. Habían pasado por mucho, demasiado. Habían tenido sus detractores y sus defensores. Habían tenido buena publicidad, sobre todo de algunos compañeros de profesión y algunos periodistas, sin olvidar el mundo de SwanQueen. Pero también habían tenido malas críticas aludiendo que aquello solo se trataba de una moda o de un engaño publicitario para aumentar el número de espectadores de la serie. Lejos de esto, habían intentado seguir con sus vidas, siendo del todo imposible. En definitiva, fue un año difícil. – Te quiero.

\- Yo también… Ten cuidado señorita.

\- Lo tendré.

\- Le echaré de menos a cada segundo. - Ahora fue Lana quién depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Jennifer.

\- Yo también.

La actriz rubia se dio la vuelta y entregó su billete al taquillero. Al segundo miró atrás para un último guiño a su novia, luego caminó para subirse al vagón y así buscar su asiento. Afortunadamente, justo le tocó ventana, por lo que pudo ver a lo lejos como Lana no apartaba su mirada de ella. Era increíble que con el paso de los años aún tuviera ese magnetismo en ella. Podía apreciar sus increíbles ojos, y aquella hermosa sonrisa. Nunca en la vida se cansaría de besarla. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla. Nunca.

Sin embargo a los pocos instantes, sus miradas se interrumpieron. Lana había sacado su móvil para perderse en él. Segundos después el móvil de Jennifer sonó, provocando una sonrisa en la actriz rubia, seguro que se trataba de un mensaje de su novia diciéndole que le extrañaba. Pero no fue así, era un mensaje de Fanfiction, La Teniente Mills había sido actualizada. Jennifer retornó su mirada desconcertada para encontrarse de nuevo con la de Lana, que ahora si la estaba mirando. No obstante, era una mirada muy diferente a la de minutos atrás. Podía contemplar el mapa que trazaba una línea entre la felicidad y el miedo. Inhaló aire muy despacio. Algo le preocupaba.

Por impulso, o por una casualidad, quién sabe, no pudo evitar abrir el capítulo. Sus ojos se ensancharon en el primer momento que la página cargó, y su corazón se olvidó cómo tenía que latir. Como un relámpago su respiración se difuminó, y fue en ese momento que necesitó de nuevo levantar su mirada para ver a Lana. Y allí la vio de pie, observando cada gesto, con la sonrisa más bella que jamás podría describir y un resplandor impresionante en sus ojos. Exhaló aire muy despacio. Por primera vez dejará un review. Con este pensamiento el tren se puso en marcha dibujando en la lejanía la imagen de la actriz morena. Jennifer volvió su mirada a aquel capítulo corto en donde claramente pudo leer:

_CAPÍTULO 20: ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?_

_L._

\- FIN-

**"Cada historia tiene un final, y cada final, es el comienzo de una nueva historia"**


End file.
